Spyro: Dawn of Light
by IceFlame1019
Summary: A conglomeration story merging the Original Spyro with the Legend series. Originally an outcast for his color, Spyro meets a band of new friends and discovers there is far, far more to his scale hue than he could have ever imagined. His color stands him against throngs of ancient evils...some not of any world. Contains some crude language, and in later chapters, rough violence.
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

Mirroring my story on deviantART here, finally. The first few chapters remain untouched, to remind myself of how much my writing style has evolved over the past 4 years. So, apologies in advance if the writing seems off. It gets much better later on.

That aside, let's peek in on what Spyro is up to...

* * *

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 1_

* * *

"Stand still ugly purple lizard! STAND STILL!"

Hollering laughter filled the garden where Spyro and Gnasty Gnorc were once again duking it out. Spyro fell to the ground, pounding the grass with his paw and turning red in the face as he laughed. Had Gnasty been smarter, he might've used this chance to club Spyro, but he just stood there wondering what was so funny.

"So-ho So I'm ugly now?!" Spyro laughed. "Who's the one that broke the garden mirror when he passed it?"

The lumbering green Gnorc roared and threw his club at Spyro, and the purple dragon jumped to the side and spat a fireball at the hideous green giant, and then finally beat him with a solid skull-bash.

"I'll be back and I will KILL you!" Gnasty yelled, and fell over and disappeared in a puff of small sparks and smoke. The gems he'd been carrying appeared on the ground, and Spyro whistled a little tune to himself as he picked them up and they vanished on contact with his scales.

"Well, got nothing to do now," he said to himself, and strolled out of the garden. Stopping by the bottom, untouched half of the mirror he looked at himself and sighed. Purple scales, gold fin-scales running from his forehead down along his neck and back, gold curving horns, and small red wings appeared in the reflective surface as he neared it. His shiny silvery claws glinted faintly in the grass, and the gold scales along his underbelly glittered with a very faint metal sheen. Both claws and underbelly were a bit dirty from catching the ground every time he charged and from rolling on the ground. At twelve years old, he was almost a teenager and was starting to lose the hatchling features he used to love but now cringed at. Dragonesses still called him "cute" when they saw him, but that was about the only compliment he ever got aside from the sporadic and sometimes half-hearted praise for defeating would-be enemies. Most of the time dragons looked at him oddly for his purple color, and as he scanned himself in the mirror he grunted at the memories...he was an orphan, a freak... He stretched his wings and flapped them a little...they were too small to carry his weight in true flight right now, all he could do with them was glide.

He turned around and was about to head back through the holes in the hedge walls of the maze that his brawl with the ugly gnorc had created, when something made a sound behind him and he jumped to the side as an ape swung a mace at him as it fell from a high jump. Not really giving it much thought Spyro opened his mouth and roasted the ape with a yawn, and when it vanished he collected the gems it dropped and headed out. "Geez those things are ugly," he thought to himself. "Gnorcs, rhynocs, apes...where the heck do they all come from?"

Spyro walked out of the garden into the ancient ruins of the surrounding castle. Long ago this area had been a vast dragon kingdom, and Spyro sighed with longing as he looked at the weathered statues standing guard over the courtyard. The old times had sounded so much better than now...Back then everyone had lived in relative peace in beautiful dwellings. Now, the Dragon Settlements, the town not too far off, was a collection of caverns and ruined houses fixed up for dragons to dwell in, and friendships were hard to establish in this day and age...especially for those considered "outcasts". Spyro looked at a statue and groaned. "Bet you didn't hafta live in a cave away from everyone else..." Spyro's home was an isolated pocket in a hill he'd found for himself when his caretakers left him on his own. "Might as well go back...got nothing else to do."

There was a loud yell nearby and the next thing Spyro knew a Gnorc had fallen on him. With a grunt he pushed it off and whipped it with his tail, and the ugly thing yelled and fell over, disappearing in a puff of small gems.

"HEY!" Spyro looked up sharply and saw a small black dragoness on the wall above him. "That was my kill!"

"Should watch where you aim them," Spyro growled, shaking himself off. "Geez that hurt..."

The dragoness flew down and quickly gathered the gems. Spyro recognized her...Cynder. Another orphan just a few days younger than himself. She was an oddity like himself - she had black scales, a rare color for dragons; she had two small spikes on the backsides of her cheekbones; and she had blade-like extensions on her wing-joints and at the end of her tail. She turned and glared at him, anger shining in her green eyes. "It took me forever to get him where I could finish him off, thanks a lot."

"Not my fault you threw it onto me!"

"You were in the way!"

"And how was I supposed to know you'd be fighting it here?"

"Oh whatever, I'm leaving." With that she turned around, whipping his shoulder with her tail and scampering off. Spyro stared after her and sighed. She was pretty, but she treated him the way everyone else did. His wings sagged as he stared at the ground.

"It's not fair..." He really wanted a friend but no one wanted to associate with him simply because he was purple. "Why'd I hafta be such a weird color?" He looked over his paws, wishing he were a nice shade of green or something strong like red, not an in-between color like purple. Shaking his head he released the gems he had and counted them. "Hmmm...well, it might be enough..." He collected them again and headed off for the Settlement.

in the center of the Settlement was an area simply called The Market, emphasis on "The". Merchants from all the other realms gathered there to hawk their wares. Most of what they had to offer was food, jewellery or various odds and ends like blankets, bedding supplies and various decorations. Spyro needed a new blanket for the coming winter months, the one he had had served him well for eight years but over the past few months it was falling apart left and right. He walked through the gates, ignoring the odd looks from the guards, and headed into town. Left and right others would point at him or give him odd looks, but he just ignored them all and continued on his way. After a short debate with the dealer, Spyro bought himself a thick blanket, and it disappeared on contact with his scales. Thanking the merchant and getting the typical grunt he got from everyone, he started on his way out and bumped right into Cynder as she avoided a cart being rolled past them. She shoved him off of herself and glared at him.

"Oh great, you again?"

"Hey, watch it!" someone shouted, shoving Cynder out of the way. She tripped and fell over onto Spyro.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her back onto her feet and ushering her away from the main walkway.

"Couldn't be better," she growled, shaking her wings.

"Why are you here? I thought your home was out of town."

"I came to get myself a new blanket."

Spyro's eyes widened. "Oh..." He looked back over at the merchant. "I just bought his last one."

Cynder groaned and looked at the ground. "Great...just great." She got up to walk away.

"Cynder, wait," Spyro said, and she turned to see him holding the blanket he'd gotten. "Here."

She stepped back. "No, you bought it, it's yours."

"And I'm giving it to you, you need it."

Cynder stood there, undecided, but finally sat on her haunches and took it from him. "Ummm...thanks...but, what're you gonna do?"

"I'll manage." She stared at him, unsure of what to think, and finally walked away. Spyro watched her disappear into the crowd, but as he turned to go home he caught sight of a dark-clad ape atop the buildings, watching Cynder. Spyro looked back down through the crowd and saw her take a side-road, and his eyes snapped back up as the ape followed her. "This can't be good," he said, and went to follow them, keeping a distance so neither Cynder nor her tracker saw him. He kept his firebreath charged in case he needed to use a long-range attack to protect her, and slipped along the road, keeping the ape in his sight the best he could.

Cynder left the Settlement, but was in no way any safer - the surrounding road was lined with trees and rocks, perfect hiding places, and to Spyro's anger he saw more apes and a few gnorcs lying in wait. His mind quickly raced and he dropped a gem and ran up to her, carrying it in his mouth. She looked at him in surprise.

"Spyro?"

"Ou rop is ack ere," he mumbled, and set the gem down. "You dropped this back there."

"Uhhh...okay..."

"You're being followed," he whispered. "C'mon." She followed him down the road, and behind them she heard someone talking angrily. She pretended to trip on a stone and chanced a glance back as if looking for what she'd tripped on, and saw apes in the trees and gnorcs behind the rocks.

"Spyro...we're being surrounded..."

"Good," he said, and she looked at him in surprise to see a grin on his face. "I've been wanting a good fight for a while."

They continued walking to the end of the road, and just as he'd expected the apes and gnorcs jumped out and blocked their way, surrounding them. Cynder pressed against Spyro nervously, but Spyro was staring down the armor-clad gnorc standing right in front of them.

"So, Spyro, we meet again."

"Can't you think of something more climactic than that? Seriously, that was lame."

The gnorc yelled and swung its sword at Spyro, but Spyro ducked under it, pushing Cynder out of harm's way. She rolled to the side and watched as Spyro and the gnorc fought. At a signal from the leader all the others rushed in on the two dragons. Cynder jumped up and held them off with a good blast of fire, and she whipped around and lashed a survivor with her tail. To her surprise she saw a frozen gnorc right behind her, and behind it Spyro was freezing and ape with his breath. She shrieked as he released an explosive fireball, knocking the gnorcs and apes backwards and giving himself and Cynder an advantage. Left and right jewels flew all over...as Cynder stepped back to avoid a vicious swipe from an ape's claws she stepped right into Spyro's tail swing and she yelled in pain and fell over. Spyro quickly looked at her, froze her attackers, and went into a flurry of melee attacks, slashing at his enemies with his claws and tail. They backed away from him and ran off, and Spyro stood there panting. Cynder tried to stand up but she couldn't put any weight on her back leg without feeling a shooting pain.

"Ow..."

"You okay? I'm so sorry..."

She gave Spyro a small smile. "No, it's not your fault, it happens in fights." She looked off into the distance with a sad sigh. "But I can't get home with this..."

He sighed nervously and she looked at him as he stared off over the hills. "You...uhhh...welll..."

"What?"

He rubbed his neck, avoiding looking at her. "I could, uh...I could carry you home on my back or something...or you could lean on me for support..."

"You mean your home?"

His eyes widened. "Well that is closer, but I meant your home when I said 'home'."

"How much closer?"

He looked off to the west and she followed his line of sight. "You can kinda see it from here, that pillar way off there is about halfway."

She squinted and saw a tall pillar in the distance. "Oh that pillar..."

"You, uhh, wanna go to your place or mine? You could rest at my cave and I can go get the healer..." He suddenly shouted in surprise when she flung herself onto his back.

"Well then let's go!"

Spyro stood there, shocked at this sudden openness from her, but he quickly adjusted to her weight and walked off with a small grin, carrying her on his back.


	2. 1-2

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 2_

* * *

Spyro grunted under Cynder's weight but forced his legs to keep moving as he carried her. She wasn't very heavy at all, but he'd gone a little too hard in that fight and now his limbs were hurting. Cynder had her head on his, between his horns, staring at nothing as her mind wandered. They'd passed the pillar Spyro had indicated but were still a distance from his cave.

"You okay?" Cynder asked, feeling Spyro stumble a bit.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine..."

"You sound exhausted...why don't you stop?"

Spyro didn't reply, but after a while he stopped and Cynder slid off his back, hissing a bit as her injured leg hit the ground. He stretched with a long groan and yawned, looking at the sky. "Wow...the afternoon's flying pretty fast..."

They sat there in silence, Cynder letting Spyro recover from the fight and from carrying her...but the silence was killing both of them. Spyro sighed, and Cynder looked up at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

"No...not really, just thinking back."

"To what?"

He looked off in the distance. "We're sitting pretty much where I had my first defeat...Gnasty Gnorc was going to attack the Settlements, and I thought I could take him on..."

"How old were you?"

"Six..."

Instead of laughing like he'd expected her to, she stared at him, a searching look on her face. "I think I remember that..." She looked at the ground, trying to remember.

"I was pretty badly beaten...I was surprised the healer heard about it and got here so fast."

Cynder gasped. "It was me! I saw you get beaten and I ran to get the healer!"

They just stared at each other, and Spyro nervously ran his paw on his neck. "Well...uh, thanks...kinda late for it..."

Spyro whipped around as he heard something nearby. Cynder stood up in alarm. "Spyro?"

"Something's nearby...c'mon, let's get going." He lay down this time, letting her get onto his back, and carried her again, his pace more of a jog than the slow walking he'd been doing. Spyro felt like they were being followed, but when he caught sight of the purple-flowered tree he was aiming for the presence fell back and he fell into walking again.

"You live in a tree?" Cynder asked, confused. Spyro just shook his head with a grin and headed over the small hill in front of them. From the top, Cynder saw that the tree was seated on a small, steep hill by a small stream. Spyro headed down to the hill and walked around, coming to a large entrance in the side of the hill. It was big enough that Spyro could walk straight in, even with Cynder on his back, and in he went. The tunnel was inclined, leading down well below ground level, and when they came to the cavern Cynder gasped slightly. Spyro, over the years, had decorated the small cave with various things he'd collected over the years - colorful bits of armor from defeated enemies, broken glass shards, unwanted scraps...and to top it off he had some glow-stones hanging from the roots poking through the ceiling, and the light was caught in all the little knick-knacks and gave the cave a peaceful, glittering appearance. At the far end was his bed, nothing more than a large "bean-bag" stuffed with moss and heather, but it looked very soft and pillowy. Spyro headed over to his bed and Cynder slipped off his back onto it, rolling onto her side so her injured leg was out of the way.

"You hungry?" he asked when she was comfortable.

"Very, actually..."

"Wait here." He ran off, leaving Cynder alone in his cave. She stared after him, and her eyes slowly wandered over his cave, marveling at how carefully he'd placed all the bits and pieces so they reflected the light just right from the walls or from the roots not holding glow-stones. She looked down at his pillow under her shoulder...it was worn, like hers, but hers were pretty badly torn from her restless nights because of the spikes on her cheekbones. Remembering her home, she produced the blanket Spyro had bought and given to her...

Spyro came back with a prepared sheep and two frogs to find Cynder asleep, her new blanket over her. She yawned and opened her eyes when she heard crackling and smelled a twinge of smoke.

"Spyro?" she yawned, sitting up. She started when she saw a crackling fire in the center of the cave, with Spyro watching it. "Spyro, what about the smoke?"

"The cave ventilates itself, I made sure of that before I moved in."

The smell of the cooking meat was driving Cynder crazy, and Spyro laughed as her stomach growled loudly. She groaned loudly as her leg throbbed. "Not to nag but is it done yet?"

"Almost..." Spyro brought over some sheep and some frog legs for her and she ate, watching him out of the corners of her eyes as he ate the remainder. He finished rather quickly and held back a burp as he turned to her. "I'm gonna go see about finding the healer."

Cynder's eyes fell and she sighed. "Spyro, forget it...we're outcasts, remember? Last time I went to find him he wouldn't even so much as look at me."

"Well I'm gonna try anyway. I'm not letting you suffer because of ignorance." He walked out resolutely and she watched him.

"Is he always like this?"

-

Cynder yawned and stretched, snapping awake with a yelp when her leg hit a rock by the edge of the bean-bag. Tears rolled down her face and she bit her lip as sharp pains shot through her leg. "Why me? Why'd I hafta be the one that got hurt?" She thought back to the battle and scowled. "Of course...klutzo purple wasn't watching what he was doing."

She heard faint footsteps, and into the cavern came Spyro, followed by a disgruntled dark-cyan dragon wearing a robe of sorts loaded with pockets bearing an assortment of leaves and small pouches of powder. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"How'd I know...another one." Spyro glared at him behind his back but the old dragon stood over the bed and inspected Cynder's leg. She whimpered in pain as he felt her muscles and bones, but after a while he took out a few leaves and turned to Spyro. "Get me a bowl or something to put these in."

Spyro got a bowl and pushed it along the floor to him, and the healer took it without a word. "Y'know, a simple 'thanks' goes a long way."

"That's no way to speak to your elders," the healer growled, more because he didn't want to admit Spyro was right. Spyro just rolled his eyes and watched as the healer ground the leaves. He held his paw over the bowl and water appeared in it, and he swirled the bowl around. Taking out a bag of powder and continuing the swirling he mixed in an entire pouch, and when it was pretty well mixed together he set it down. "Just drink this, don't overdo it but try to drink as much as you can."

"Thanks," Cynder said, but the healer left with a grunt. "Jerk...didn't even say what was wrong..."

Spyro sighed and shook his head. "Well, least you have a cure now."

"No thanks to you..."

Spyro stared at her. "Huh?"

"If you'd been watching what you were doing I wouldn't be like this!"

"Hey, it was an accident! And you said yourself, 'it happens in fights'!"

"Yeah but if you weren't so focused on fighting you would've seen me behind you!"

"Well the fact is I didn't! And I'm sorry I didn't! It's in the past anyway, why even bother arguing about it?"

"Still your fault," she grumbled, leaning over on his bed to the bowl of water and taking a drink.

"If you weren't injured I'd have you leave if you're gonna be so ungrateful. I'm giving you my bed and food, if you don't want it I'll take you home."

She sideglanced at him angrily and wiped her mouth on her paw, laying her head on his pillow so she was looking away. Inside, Spyro was hurt by her sudden change of demeanor...or was she always like this? Was that niceness before now just a suck-up?


	3. 1-3

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 3_

* * *

The next morning, Spyro was again carrying Cynder home. The trip was very quiet, the unease from their little spat last night still not abating as Cynder rested on his back. Spyro was upset with her but tried not to show it...but Cynder felt miserable. How could she have treated him so horribly as a guest in his home? She sighed, and Spyro shivered at the unexpected rush of air over his head as she rested her head between his horns.

"Which way?" he asked shortly, coming to a stop as they neared the age-worn ruins of a stone-block road. Crumbled and shattered columns lay on the sides of the old road.

"That way," she mumbled, turning her head on his and making him look to the side. Spyro continued walking, but as they drew nearer to her cave she kept feeling a sharp pang of guilt. "Spyro..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night...I was really rude..."

"Ya think?"

"I was upset because of the pain...yesterday wasn't a good day and waking up from that nap with a stabbing pain didn't help."

"Am I still at fault for it?"

"No, it was an accident..."

Spyro stopped, and angling his back suddenly. "Cynder, stay here. Something's not right." She slid off his back, wincing as her leg hit the ground, and Spyro slowly crawled towards a tall, long pile of broken stone. He looked like a purple snake, barely moving except for his legs as he stalked whatever he was sensing. A gnorc in black armor suddenly lunged at him, but he rolled over onto his back and kicked the thing hard. Its fall coupled with Spyro's powerful kick killed it ouright and gems fell around Spyro as he flipped onto all fours to meet a crowd of gnorcs rushing at him. "You gnorcs are so stupid," Spyro said with a grin, and Cynder stared at him in shock as he alternated between fireballs and icicles...this was impossible! Dragons couldn't naturally use more than one breath type!

Cynder shrieked and rolled to the side as a gang of apes crowded around her, and she blasted them with fire but it glanced off their armor. "SPYRO!" she screamed as they bound her roughly and started dragging her. One of them kicked her in the muzzle and she cried, tasting blood on her lip. The next thing she knew she was tossed roughly to the side and when she opened her eyes she found Spyro riding a gnorc, his jaw clamped on its neck as he madly kicked it with his hind legs and lashed out behind himself with his tail to deter the others. There was a bright flash as a fireball exploded in his mouth and the gnorc disappeared in a shower of gems. Spyro had a vicious look on his face and the others backed away. Not wanting to give up the fight, an ape swung at him with its sword. Spyro kicked at it but only succeeded in twisting the sword in the ape's paw, getting himself hit by the flat. Cynder struggled to get up but she was still tied up, and she saw Spyro flip off the ground with his wing, slapping an ape across the eyes with the fin on his tail. The battle only went on for two more minutes, and Spyro stood there amid a small pond of jewels which he quickly gathered before heading over to Cynder. Beaten up though he was he hardly showed any signs of pain.

"You okay?" he asked, and she shook her head. He quickly shredded the ropes with his claws, and she cringed as he wildly swiped at her. "Hey, you can open your eyes," he said, and she looked at her limbs. The ropes were gone, but even with his wild swiping he hadn't left even a scratch on her. "Can you still stand?"

She slowly stood up, her legs shaking a bit. "I don't think so..."

"C'mon, let's get you home before more of those things get here." He bent down and she climbed onto his back and they started off. Cynder's eyes narrowed in sympathy pain as she eyed a scrape on his head, but he didn't seem bothered by it. He traveled at a quicker pace than before, Cynder guiding him along the path until they spotted a hill with a cave set in its side. He stopped outside. "You wanna go in or should I take you in?"

"I'll go in," she said, and slipped off his back. "I don't know how I'm gonna eat, though, I ate the last of my store before hunting gnorcs yesterday..."

"I could bring you stuff if you want."

She sat there in front of him, staring at the ground, and Spyro suddenly choked in a deathgrip as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, and he felt tears from her on his neck. "Thanks for being so nice to me..."

"Ghk agh," Spyro grunted, pushing at her. "Cyner...c-cn't breethe..." She loosened her grip but still held onto him, and he reached his wing in front of himself and put it over her shoulder. She sniffled and pulled back from him, smiling.

"Thanks for the help..." With that she disappeared into her cave, limping on three legs, and Spyro just sat there, unsure of what had just happened. Whatever it was, he suddenly felt a lot lighter...

-

Not too far away, though, two pairs of eyes, unaware of each other, were watching the events at the mouth of Cynder's cave. One pair, with a flash of glass, disappeared swiftly and silently in a white blur through the tall grass, but the other glared at what they were seeing.

"So, the freaks are getting friendly with each other...figures." There was a brief glitter of green as the speaker turned around to the hidden trail. "He knew they'd find each other...I should've chased her away when I had the chance yesterday."

The white blur, meanwhile, headed for the shoreline, glittering like fresh-fallen snow as he raced like a snake through the unkempt tall grass. "They'll be happy to hear this, it makes things all the easier," he thought to himself, coming to a stop briefly. He flexed his pale-blue-skinned wings briefly, flexing the sharp sickle-like folding scale that extended from his wing-joints like a long finger. When folded against his wings, these scales blended in and looked like a thumb-like extension from the joint, but when unfolded they looked like a long sharp-edged spike running almost the length of his outer wing-finger. On a whim he unfolded the other spikes running along his back, grinning to himself, and he glanced over the sharp ice-crystal ending his tail. The glasses on his draconic muzzle slipped a bit but his wriggled his nose and set them back into place. As he stood there, a rhynoc was watching him, and it lunged at him. He twisted himself around, catching its outstretched weapon between his horns and the long crest-like scale extending back over his head from his forehead. His long claws made short work of the rhynoc and he gathered the gems before continuing on his way, flicking the weapon from his horns with a quick twist of his head.

-

Over the next week, Spyro made a point of stopping by Cynder's cave now that he knew where she was. It wasn't much of a friendship just yet; he would stop by, maybe drop off a sheep or chicken or a few frogs he'd caught for her, and then leave after a "Hi" or something. It hurt him inside somehow; he really wanted to talk with her, more for the want of some kind of socialization, but every time he tried his mind shut down and he blanked out, unable to think of anything. Cynder, having lived in solitude like him, wasn't used to this new visitation and didn't really know how to react to it other than maybe a thank-you smile or something when he brought her food. She was glad beyond belief that someone was actually concerned enough to look after her, but she didn't know how to show it and felt that she was hurting Spyro by not showing her thankfulness in some way.

One day Cynder woke up from her nap to find Spyro watching her, sitting there in the middle of her cave. He blushed and looked away quickly. "I'm sorry I gotta go see ya," he said rapidly, and rushed off.

"Spyro!" she called, but he was gone. "Spyro...what the heck was that about?"

Outside, Spyro ran to a column base and bashed his head against it repeatedly. "Stupid...stupid, STUpid!" he grunted, hitting his head each word. "I shouldn't've stayed there like that...STUPID!" He reeled from the last impact and shook his head, glaring at the ground. "What the heck is wrong with me?!"

A flash of green caught his eye and he stopped, immediately forgetting what he'd been doing as his survival instincts kicked in. He stalked whatever it was, creeping low and trying to stay out of sight.

"Yes...that's it...right this way, Spyro," the dragon said to herself, grinning evilly. Spyro heard a voice and paused. It was another dragon. Unsure, he hesitated, and off to the side he suddenly saw a flash of white. Snapping his head to look at it he caught sight of the grass moving, and a low white body slinking away. Curious, he went to investigate. "Damn it! Get back here!" The green dragon stepped forward and stifled herself as she fell into her own gravity trap. "Spyro...damn it, what'm I gonna tell the boss?!"

Spyro, meanwhile, was stalking the white creature through the grass, but eventually lost sight of it. What he came across, though, filled him with curiosity and a bit of fear. A skeleton. The skeleton of a huge creature, almost three times the size of a full-grown dragon. Its fingers and toes bore long, hide-slicing claws, and its maw was filled with vicious meat-tearing teeth. It looked like it stood on two legs, but what scared Spyro more than these was the fact that the bones were two days fresh from whatever had cleaned it after its death. What the hell was this thing?! In his solitude he'd learned to listen to his gut feeling, and something about this creature sickened him. "Maybe I should check out the library..." Forgetting about the white creature, Spyro raced off towards the Settlement and its underground facilities. Behind him, past the skeleton, a white dragon grinned to himself as he watched the purple dragon.

"That's it, Spyro...find out what this thing is."

Spyro raced through the village, dexterously winding between everyone as he headed for the stairs. Huge, twenty-foot wide staircases guarded by small stone houses led into the various underground areas that had been converted ages ago into the Settlement's libraries and other areas. There was a tall cheetah standing guard as Spyro approached, and he shouldered his bow and set his feet as he saw the small purple dragon approach.

"What is your purpose in the basements?"

"I need to look in the library, I just found something really weird." Spyro's eyes saw the runes on the cheetah's shorts and just registered them quickly as "Hunter".

"You're not the first. A strange skeleton?"

"Yes!"

The cheetah sighed, more out of boredom than anything else, and stepped aside and opened the doors. "Books aren't allowed out of the library."

"I know. Thanks!" Spyro rushed down into the white-bricked tunnels and found the main entrance to the library. It never failed to impress him...an absolutely GIGANTIC cavern with endless rows and shelves of books, sculptures, scrolls, reports, models, and almost everything else referential or educational. There were a lot of dragons and other creatures down here browsing the huge selection. Spyro glided down from the entrance balcony, ignoring the usual odd or glaring looks from everyone else, and began walking through the aisles, glancing at the huge banners hung from the shelves indicating what the sections were.

Hours later, Spyro had had enough searching. He couldn't find what he was looking for. Tired and needing a place to sit down he found an empty couch and curled up on it, his mind racing. What section would he find a book like that in?

"Hey, purple! Helloooo..."

Spyro yawned and opened his eyes to see a pink dragoness maybe half a year younger than himself standing in front of him. As usual she wasn't looking at him in a friendly manner. "Am I in the way?" he asked, and yawned again.

"No but sleeping in here isn't allowed. Lucky I got to you before the librarians did."

Spyro stretched nonchalantly and flicked his tail a bit. "Sorry...I've been looking all over the place for something to help me find out what the heck I found out there."

"Lemme guess, huge skeleton of a freaky monster thing?"

"Yeah! You know where I can-"

"Follow me," she huffed with a roll of her eyes. Spyro hopped off the couch and followed her. She was a bright pink color, with soft-curving fins along her back and a heart-shaped fin at the end of her tail. Her golden horns gleamed in the light from the glowing stones suspended from the shelves and ceiling, and with each step Spyro heard a faint clinking of a metal chain that was hung around her neck. "I'm not a librarian, just so you know," she said, not looking back. Spyro already knew that, though - those who worked in an area had to wear special things like a sash or robe or something, whereas like himself and everyone else browsing the shelves she didn't have anything. It was a bit of a walk but she led him into a side-room he'd overlooked. "Enjoy," she said shortly, turning and leaving without waiting for a thank-you.

"Thanks...I guess..." Spyro sighed, feeling lonely again, but made his way into the room.

-

Cynder yawned and stretched, testing her leg and grinning to herself when she didn't feel much pain compared to the previous days. She slipped off her bed, cautiously testing her leg on the ground. Nope...shooting pain meant no walking on it still. Wigh a sigh she limped over to the food Spyro had brought for her, absently rummaging through it and looking it over. He'd brought berries and cooked meat for her...after a week he already knew she loved sargaberries, even though she hadn't told him anything. "Boy, he's observant," she mused to herself, sticking a berry with her claw and looking it over. Halfway into a sheep-leg a loud sound outside made her jump, and she hissed as her leg throbbed.

"What the heck was that?!" She quickly ran to the mouth of the cave and shrieked.


	4. 1-4

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 4_

* * *

Spyro feverishly flipped through five books at once, his purple eyes ablaze as he scanned the pages. Not having thumbs like some of the other species that read books, it was harder for him to use his claws to catch and flip the pages, and he growled as his claw slipped out from under the next page repeatedly. Scattered on the table were some small models of ancient creatures similar to what he'd seen, along with some anatomical sketches revealing an almost exactly similar skeletal system. He did not like what he was learning...he did not like it _at all_.

"But these things are extinct, how they can they still be around?!" he asked out loud, his eyes jumping madly between books as he linked things together. The last major dragon war had eradicated these monsters...

"Hey, purple!" a familiar voice said rather loudly, and he jumped and snapped up to see that pink dragoness looking at him. "Closing time, out now!"

"Thought you said you weren't a librarian," he replied, reluctantly closing the books and putting away the models.

"I'm not, I volunteered today and you're not making my mood any better!"

"I seem to have that effect on others," he growled, putting the books back where he'd found them. He went over to her as she waited to escort him, and noticed she had a heart-shaped stone suspended from the gold chain around her neck. "I can find my way out, thanks."

"No, I was told to see you out. Now c'mon." He followed her with a shrug.

"I didn't catch your name," he said, trying to alleviate her anger.

"Ember," she said shortly, obviously not wanting to talk to him. Eventually they came to the wide, sweeping stairs of the library balcony, and ascended and she sat by the door. "Hope you had a nice time, please come again," she said dryly and very unenthusiastically as if reading a line for the ten-thousandth time in a row.

"Thanks," he said with a grin, trying to cheer her up but she looked away, not interested. Spyro rolled his eyes and walked out into the hallway, not seeing her watch him intently behind his back. As he went down the hallway she walked out and watched him.

Spyro made his way up to the entrance and Hunter opened the door for him, eyeing the sky suspiciously. "Hope you found what you were looking for," he grunted.

"Something up?"

Hunter looked around. "Something doesn't feel right...reports came in of a strange new force sweeping through. A lot of the villagers are brushing it off as Gnasty contriving some new magic, but I think it's something far more sinister...and by far smarter."

Spyro chuckled. "I put Gnasty out of commission a little over a week ago, I doubt he's up to anything."

"So I've heard." Spyro looked up at him, but a motion caught his eye.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted, and knocked Hunter out of the way as a rhynoc lunged a spear at them. Spyro rolled to the side and shot a fireball at the rhynoc, knocking it off the house it sat on. In no time the city guard was mobilized. Spyro left Hunter quickly and climbed up the gates to get a vantage point. Apes, gnorcs, and rhynocs galore were advancing on the Settlement. In no time they were everywhere and the guards had their paws full.

"HELP!" someone screamed behind him, and he whipped around to see Ember surrounded by a good ten gnorcs. Hunter had his hands full as he fought off two apes at once, and the gnorcs were beating Ember. Spyro lunged at them and plowed through them, grabbing Ember and rolling them both to the side out of the way.

"Stay here!" he ordered, and rushed at the gnorcs advancing on them. Ember watched in surprise as he pummeled the ugly creatures, avoiding their attacks and roasting them alive. She'd come up to spy on him but now here he was, he'd just saved her and was defending her. The last gnorc yelled as Spyro whipped him into the nearby wall. The usual shower of gems from defeated enemies didn't happen here, but Spyro didn't notice. He looked over his shoulder at Ember. "You okay?"

"Yeah...thanks..."

Spyro rushed off and plowed through more rhynocs and apes, tossing them left and right as he took them by surprise. His legs fell out from underneath him as a gnorc clubbed him, and a nearby guard slaughtered the creature without even so much as glancing at Spyro.

While the battle raged, a green dragoness watched from the safety of a nearby hill and smirked to herself. "I don't doubt your abilities, Spyro...but I do doubt you'll survive tonight." She laughed to herself maliciously. "That little purple runt can't find out why he's a freak. Hopefully his little friend is taken care of by now."

-

Hours later, Spyro trudged home in the dark of night. As he neared the old road that led to Cynder's cave, something stopped him...a sudden feeling of fear and desperation. It was a fleeting moment, but he knew something was wrong. Running as fast as he could he raced to Cynder's cave and stopped dead in his tracks when he was within sight of her home. A huge creature was pounding at the hill, trying to break into her cave. A fire suddenly raced through him and he spat a powerful fireball at the thing as he raced to the cave. The impact knocked the creature backwards, but before Spyro could see it properly in the clouded moonlight the thing spun rapidly and simply vanished from sight like smoke. The dreading feeling left Spyro and without further question on the matter he raced into Cynder's cave. That monster had torn up the floor of the entrance pretty badly, and Spyro found Cynder huddled in the corner, whimpering and crying. She shrieked when she felt something touch her and struggled as strong arms suddenly wrapped around her.

"Shh, Cynder, Cynder! Settle down, it's gone!" Spyro said, holding her steady, and her panic faded and she clung to him, crying into his shoulder in fear and relief. Spyro held her tightly, rocking her back and forth slightly and whispering to her comfortingly. She eventually settled down and wiped her nose on her paw.

"It was so scary," she whispered, glancing at the entrance to the cave, and Spyro blocked her view with his wing.

"It's gone now, I scared it off."

"I was so scared...I thought it was gonna get in and kill me...I can't defend myself properly, I thought I was gonna die..."

He pulled her into a hug again and gently petted her neck, and she pressed herself against him. "Well, you're alive, no point in freaking out about it."

"Spyro...could you stay here?" she whispered. "I'm scared something might attack me again..."

"Of course I will."

-

Cynder woke up the next morning as Spyro's tail brushed her. She yawned and sat up, looking down at him as he lay on the floor by her bed, his tail flopping around as he twisted and turned amid a dream. Afraid he might hurt himself on the stone part of her bed she jabbed him with the blade on her tail, and shrieked in surprise as he yelled and jumped up onto all fours, looking around wildly. As the saying goes, he got up before he woke up, and he reeled and lay down with a yawning groan.

"What was that for?" he asked, glancing at Cynder with tired eyes.

"You were tossing pretty badly and I didn't want you hitting yourself on my bed."

He yawned again and stretched, shaking his head. "I had that dream again..."

"What dream?"

Spyro flexed his wings, shaking the sleep from them, and sighed, trying to verbalize his dreams. "A few days after Gnasty beat me senseless...that day you went and got the healer for me...the Temple guardians came and took me to the Dragon Temple offshore."

"Is this your dream or are you serious?"

"I'm serious!"

She glared at him. "Then why are you here?! Shouldn't you be there being trained?!" No one really knew about the Dragon Temple or its guardians, but it was a very popular belief that if the guardians came for you, and then sent you back, it was the worst possible failure in life. It was seen as the guardians searching for apprentices, but if someone didn't make the cut it was a scar on them for the rest of their lives.

"Cynder, hang on a minute! They took me there, and I faintly remember being taught how to breathe ice, but they brought me back here. Something about 'too young' from what I remember."

She looked away, a bit jealous. "Hmph. Figures. The purple freak gets selected by the guardians."

"Wha?" Now Spyro was confused.

"Well, Mr. High-and-mighty-purple, what're you doing in my cave instead of training your ice-breath for them?" she asked angrily.

"Wait, why're you-"

"Just go."

He stared at her, confused and a bit upset at her sudden mood-change. "You're jealous of me, aren't you?"

"Who the hell wouldn't be?" she snapped back. "I've always wanted to go there and become a guardian and actually do something with my life."

"You might have a chance, just because they're looking at me doesn't mean no one else is under their watch."

She sighed in frustration. "Just go...go do some hunting or something."

"You still mad at me?"

"No, but why's it matter?" she asked, putting her head down and looking away from him. "I need some time to myself..."

Spyro walked out, glancing over his shoulder at her, and with a confused grunt he went outside. He didn't see the white dragon hiding behind the light-gray boulders knocked loose from the previous night's monstrous encounter. The white dragon shifted his glasses on his muzzle as he frowned. "This can't be good...he shouldn't have told her. I'll need to try harder now." Spyro trudged home, unaware of his tracker, and halfway home he found a small flock of sheep.

"Haven't eaten since midday yesterday," he said to himself as his stomach grumbled loudly. Most of the wild flocks of sheep knew to avoid Spyro and a few of the other loners, but that just made the chase all the more fun for Spyro as he crept towards them. Dash in, sharp left, lunge and snap...he played with the terrified sheep until one of them tripped and he closed in on it.

-

That night, Spyro fell asleep early and uneasily in his cave. Something felt terribly wrong...it seemed as if some new evil had surfaced and was approaching quickly. In his dreams he kept seeing Gnasty Gnorc alongside a small red figure...and in the background of everything he kept seeing a strange, looming shadow. And on top of that, they were hunting him. Not only them, but many others...they were all after him. Left and right he kept seeing Cynder, and she'd get trampled by a band of gnorcs, then appear somewhere else and get kidnapped and beaten...He snapped awake with a yell, out of breath, adrenaline rushing through him. "Great...first the temple, now I've got things hunting me..." He slipped out of bed, a bit shaky. "Are these just dreams or are they visions?! SOMEONE TELL ME!" he shouted, only getting his echoing voice in response. He heard something outside his cave and went to go see. Outside, the world was covered in dark blues and light silvers in the moonlight, and the stream by his hill trickled peacefully by the roots of the tree...but something was nearby that didn't belong here. Someone darted away nearby, and Spyro was on the intruder in a flash. He lunged forward and grabbed whoever it was, only to be violently knocked in the head by a powerful fist as the dragon twisted around under him and decked him. Not about to let them get away Spyro forced himself up and spat a fireball at the retreating figure, knocking them flat on their face.

"Impressive," came a female voice, and Spyro yelled as the ground suddenly shot up under him and tossed him into the air. "But you'll not defeat Tephra. Or any of us who are hunting you." Spyro picked himself up off the ground and found himself looking at a tall, slim earth dragoness. Had she not attacked him Spyro might have found her pretty, but she looked down at him with a grin full of malice and hatred. "Have a nice night," she hissed, and whipped around where she stood, catching Spyro upside the head with her tail. He'd seen the blow coming, but she struck him sooner than he'd anticipated and he rolled on the ground, the side of his face stinging badly. He struggled to stand up, but as she walked away and spread her wings to take flight his limbs gave out and we was thrown into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Only a few hours later, Cynder woke up early, having had a good dream for once. She stretched, and she grinned as she felt hardly any pain in her leg. "Got nothing to do today...maybe I'll go see what Spyro's up to. He never told me what he was doing..." After a quick snack of leftover fruit from his foraging for her she strolled outside. Her legs hurt a bit...she'd grown used to lying around all day, but it felt so good to finally get out on her own...She shivered slightly at the early-morning wind pressing the cold air against her hide, but the air slowly warmed up as the sun rose and gave her better lighting to navigate by. Within half an hour she was within sight of the tree sitting atop Spyro's hill, and she broke into a jog, wanting to get there before he might leave for the day. "Spyro?" she called into his cave. Getting no response she called louder, but again got no reply. "Huh...he must be fast asleep or he must've..." She looked around and saw the grass trodden down not too far away. Following the trail she noticed it was two separate footprints, and she stumbled over a patch of ground that seemed to have been knocked loose from its surroundings. It smelled like Spyro here...fireball smoke, Spyro, and another dragon. Looking over to the side she saw a slight flash of purple. "Spyro?" She approached him and saw him lying on his side, barely breathing. "Spyro?! Spyro!" She stood over him, pushing him, but got no reply except a faint groan. "Spyro, wake up!"

Spyro groaned and tried to get up - his limbs quivered but stopped. "Cynder..."

"What happened to you?"

"Tephra..."

Cynder's worried face turned angry. "Tephra? The village bully?"

"Yes..." He tried to stand up again and managed to roll onto his belly. "She's after me...her and others..."

"But why?"

"I don't know!" he said angrily. "If I did you'd be the first to know!"

She hesitated at that. "Why me?"

Spyro paused; why had he just said that? "Because you're the only other one here!"

"Oh..."

Spyro forced himself to stand up, and he slipped and Cynder shot to his side and pushed against him, supporting him as he regained his balance. "Thanks..."

Cynder helped him to the stream, and after a quick splash in the water he felt a heck of a lot better as the chill soothed his sore body. He shook himself off, and laughed when he saw Cynder sitting behind him, dripping and glaring at him. She shook the water off herself at him, and he quickly folded his wings over himself to shield against the spray...and the next thing he knew Cynder had tackled him right back into the water. The stream bed was far enough down that when standing, Spyro's head was above the water surface, but he ducked under the surface as Cynder splashed at him. He sucked in a mouthful of water and she shrieked and tried to swim away when she saw him coming for her, and suddenly the back of her head was drenched as he spat at her.

"Oh, spitting games is it?" With that she quickly gathered a mouthful and Spyro was too late to avoid the blast.

Their game went on for a good fifteen minutes until a sudden crack of thunder overhead startled them. Spyro looked up and saw dark clouds swirling around in the sky above the Settlement, spinning like someone was stirring a dark soup. Cynder gasped when she saw what he was looking at.

"So Hunter's reports weren't incorrect," he said to himself.

"Shouldn't we head inside?" Cynder asked nervously.

"No, something's wrong. C'mon." Spyro pulled himself up out of the stream, shook himself off, and when Cynder was ready they took off as fast as their legs could take them. The storm quickly gathered overhead, swirling like a whirlpool as the two young dragons headed to what they didn't know would change their lives.


	5. 1-5

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 5_

* * *

Spyro roared and unleashed a powerful stream of fire, and Cynder mimicked him, catching the ape general on both sides. Instead of the usual yelping and hot-foot dance of the other apes, this one just yelled and smacked Spyro to the side with his sword before turning to Cynder and doing likewise before she could react. Spyro rolled right into Hunter and the cheetah's arrow went flying into the air, fortunately only hitting a roof.

"This thing can't be killed with fire," Spyro growled, forcing himself to stand up.

"An arrow to the throat is a one-hit kill," Hunter said, reaching for another arrow. The ape was trying to stab Cynder, and Spyro ran up to it and grabbed its neck with his teeth. The huge ape roared in pain and spun around, trying to fling Spyro off, but halfway through its turn it stopped short, and as it fell over Spyro saw Hunter standing there, his bow still raised. The ape commander disappeared in a puff of sparks and smoke, and Spyro fell through the cloud to the ground and raced over to Cynder.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she panted, limping. "My leg just got better, too..."

Another commander came up behind them, but with different armor, and Spyro pushed Cynder out of its way and took the brunt of its club. It hurt badly but Spyro landed on the side of a house and shoved off, spreading his wings and gliding to the ape's back. He blasted it with a powerful fireball, and Cynder knocked it up into the air with her horns, where Spyro took over and battered it with a good ten aerial hits before kicking it back to the ground and freezing it solid. It groaned and disappeared, and Spyro landed and panted heavily from the and right the guards fell to their knees or propped themselves against buildings...the invasion was done with. Or so they thought...Spyro didn't trust the clouds still spiraling overhead.

"Something's not right..."

"Spyro?"

"Cynder, try to get everyone up again, there's something else coming."

"How can you be so sure?" Hunter asked, overhearing them.

"I don't know, but I don't trust this. It's too quiet, and where did that stormcloud come from? Something's up."

"Or rather, down," came an echoing voice around them. Everyone shot up, gripping their weapons tightly and looking around warily for the speaker.

"I know that voice..." came a voice behind Spyro, and he and Cynder turned to see Ember standing behind them.

"Who is it?" Cynder asked.

"Spyro should know me...especially after last night," the voice cackled, and suddenly the brick-tiled street in front of them flew open and the bricks hovered in the air as fire shot up from the hole. A fireball of molten lava shot up and suddenly blew apart to reveal a slender green dragoness. The lava splashes landed on houses and rocks alike, melting whatever they touched and setting more fires than what the apes had caused. Cynder and Ember both stood behind Spyro, who was glaring at this new foe.

"Tephra..." he growled, and she laughed evilly, flapping her wings to stay aloft.

"So I didn't knock you completely stupid...all the better for this battle."

"Girls, get back, she's gonna blast me," Spyro hissed quickly, and Ember and Cynder ran back. True to his word Tephra launched an earth-bomb at the purple dragon and he tried to avoid it, but the energy sphere's impact with the street sent him flying to the side.

"You won't defeat me, Spyro!" she said triumphantly, and threw her head back and laughed. "A-hahaha-ghah!" She coughed and rubbed her throat, looking around. Hunter had hit her in the neck with one of his arrows, but it had merely bounced off her scales. She smirked evilly. "You think your weapons can harm me?" More arrows assailed her and she grunted in pain as they stung her, but with a wave of her arm the ground exploded in a sweeping arc, sending guards flying. Hunter lowered his bow with a growl. "That's better. This is between me and Spyro, interference is death." A flash caught her sight and she looked too late to avoid the fireball that knocked her clean out of the air. Spyro stood there bristling at her, his mouth smoking, and spat another fireball at her and hit her just before she hit the ground, sending her headlong into a stone hut. Her head crashed through it and she lay there for a second before struggling to her feet.

"I won't defeat you, you say? Yet I've just knocked your head through stone?"

"You little idiot," she hissed, limping towards him. "I had a monologue all planned out and everything!"

"Well, you crash my party, I crash yours." Now Tephra stood in front of him...she was easily twice his length and one and a half times his height. Her eyes glittered red as she glared at him.

"You have no idea what you are, and I was planning to reveal it and shock you long enough to smite you...but looks like you want a longer and more painful fight along with your blissful ignorance." She whipped around and brought her tail hissing through the air at him, but Spyro rolled to the side and grabbed her tail, hanging on with his claws. She shrieked and looked back, lifting her tail. Spyro hung there and looked over his shoulder, looking a bit like a fish caught on a fishing pole with the fisherman eyeing its catch.

"Uhhh...hi?" With that he spat a fireball in her face and she yelled and looked away as it detonated against her scales. Spyro used the distraction to jump onto her back. She groaned in pain as he assailed her back and wing-shoulders, but she deftly whipped her tail over herself and caught him across the back. He shouted and rolled off her back, lying on the ground in pain, and she kicked him to the side.

"Stupid outcasts," she growled, and the ground under Spyro exploded. She smirked confidently, but out of the cloud of dust Spyro came gliding at her, and her whole front was frozen solid as he breathed ice at her.

Cynder watched her purple friend, wanting to help him...next to her Ember was whimpering slightly as she watched. Cynder sideglanced over her shoulder. "What're you whining about?"

"He's getting clobbered!"

"You think I don't know that?! Since when have _you_ cared about us outcasts?"

"But he's so cute and charming," Ember said shyly, looking away as Cynder glared at her.

"Well why don't you go save him then if you're so worried?"

"I can't fight!" Ember eyed her suspiciously. "If you're such good friends why don't _you_ go save him?"

"I will, since you're obviously too dainty and chicken to do anything yourself." Ember's mouth dropped but Cynder was already slinking off, eyeing the battle and her surroundings, trying to figure the best way to approach this.

Spyro roared and leapt over Tephra's tail-strike. _She used to just be a village bully...where did all this power come from?!_ he thought as her tail smote the building behind him and sent charged earth energy into it, detonating it in a green blast. "STOP DESTROYING THE VILLAGE!" he shouted, and hit her square in the face with a fireball. She fell backwards with a yell, and rolled over and turned to him.

"The village is an obstacle, and I don't like obstacles," she said, and with her earth breath she blew up two more buildings and looked at him evilly. "This is fun, I think I'll do this instead of taking you down."

"You want fun?!" Tephra whipped around right into another fireball, which knocked her out for a few seconds. Cynder glided in from her perch on a stone hut. "Two-on-one's more fun than one-on-one, how about that game?"

"You insolent little..." Tephra stood up shakily, and Spyro and Cynder closed in on her. Before she could counterattack they both began beating her left and right with aerial melee attacks. "ENOUGH!" she bellowed, and earth energy coursed through her and sent the two younger dragons through the air. "I'VE HAD IT!" Spyro skidded along the street and dug his claws into the bricks, coming to a jerking stop as his claws caught the edge of some bricks. He saw Tephra hover in the air, curling up with her wings wrapping around her.

"Oh no...CYNDER, SHE'LL RUIN THE VILLAGE! STOP HER!"

Cynder shook her head to clear the haze of exhaustion and charged at Tephra. The green dragoness saw them coming at her, but she was too late to unleash her Earth Fury; Spyro and Cynder's heads hit her on opposite sides of the neck at the same time as they jumped off the shattered buildings at her. The gathered energy dissipated and she fell to the ground, struggling to stay awake.

"You haven't defeated me...far from it," she hissed as the guards gathered around her. They all flung their arms up protectively as the ground under Tephra opened up and fire enveloped her, and the next thing they knew there was a huge scorch mark in the street as the burnt bricks returned to their positions. Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other with weary smiles, and promptly fell asleep where they stood as their bodies finally gave out.

-  
Spyro woke up and groaned as bright sunlight speared his eyes. Where was he? After some time he finally convinced his eyes to open again, and looked around. He was lying in a white-bricked room on a soft, cloth-lined bed.

"What am I doing in the Settlement hospital?..." He stretched and yelled in pain, his teeth clenching and his eyes involuntarily watering as his forelegs felt shattered.

"Spyro! Calm down!" Spyro turned his head and saw Cynder by his bed, her paws on the edge as she stood by him. "Tephra's earth-blasts really hurt you badly."

Spyro just groaned and looked at the ceiling again. "Is everyone okay?"

Cynder nodded. "Rebuilding has been going on for the last three days."

Spyro's eyes shot open and despite his pain he rolled to the side to face her. "Three days?! How...how long was I out?!"

"Four days...the nurses gave you some pretty heavy...oh what were they called...'anesthetics' to keep you out while you healed." She looked over to the door. "Oh yeah...if you're feeling better, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Lemme guess...Ember?"

To his confusion Cynder glared at him. "No. The little whiner went home while the guards brought us here." She went over to the door. "Want me to let him in?"

Spyro nodded and Cynder nudged the door open with her muzzle. In walked Hunter, dressed in a white vest and blue shorts with his bow and quiver slung across his torso. "Spyro? You feeling better?"

"At least I'm awake..."

"That's always a plus." He nodded to Cynder. "You should stay too."

"How come?"

"Because..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim box. "As the new second-in-command of the Settlement Guard, I'm here to award you two for your selfless actions in defending the village from both the ape invasion and Tephra's attack." Cynder's jaw dropped as Hunter quickly clipped a medallion-bracelet around her foreleg above her elbow, and Spyro watched in sheer surprise as Hunter attached his bracelet to his foreleg. The gold bands glittered brightly in the sunlight. "The Settlement owes you quite a bit."

By nightfall Spyro was feeling well enough to stand on his own, and since Cynder didn't seem to want to leave the room, when the nurse came in to tend to his legs he asked if a bed could be brought for her. The cheetah nodded and Cynder spent the night in Spyro's room, since it made it easier for the two to be checked on. Spyro was bedridden for the next week; the healers wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with the bones in his legs...during this time he and Cynder just chatted or played a few games. Spyro found out that Cynder really liked frezonias, a pretty red-and-blue petaled flower that was fairly rare around their area, and made a mental note to surprise her with some if he ever came across them.

On being released from the underground clinic, Spyro and Cynder found construction going on to repair the destruction from Tephra's appearance and retreat...and to their surprise they were greeted rather warmly. Up on the surface, they met even more of a welcome and a flood of apologies and praises. Cynder shied against Spyro...neither of them knew how to handle this other than nervous smiles.

"Uh, you're welcome...thanks, no problem at all..." Spyro wanted to get out of there; everyone was gathering around them until an orange-colored elder dragon roared and shut everyone up.

"I know we're all very grateful to these two young dragons, but the village isn't rebuilding itself!" he yelled so everyone could hear him. "Not that I'm ungrateful, far from it, but we can't throw everything aside! Let them get some fresh air and we'll celebrate later!" Inside, Spyro and Cynder both sighed with relief as everyone realized the dragon was right and headed back to their work. When the crowd had dissipated the speaker approached them with a warm smile. He was definitely an elder dragon...he was almost three times their size, with huge, sweeping wings and feathery fire-like scales jutting out from his jawbone, shoulders, hips, and back. "I know you've heard this a million times in the last five minutes, but thank you for fending off Tephra's destruction."

Spyro and Cynder just nodded. "Thanks, sir..."

"If you two are up to it, there's plenty of areas to help the reconstruction." He quickly walked away and caught a beam of wood as it slipped from its braces and almost fell on another dragon's head as the guards nearby worked to repair the house's roof. Spyro looked at Cynder.

"You wanna help them?"

"Sure, why not?"


	6. 1-6

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 6 _

* * *

As Spyro froze a beam of wood into place to keep it from falling, he sideglanced over at Cynder. She was having the time of her life...after being cornered by a lonely dragonling, she had inadvertently started her own little babysitting gig, gathering and playing with the dragonlings to keep them entertained and out of the way while work continued. His work done here, Spyro nodded to the guards and ran off to help a jewellery merchant repair his stand and try to restock his wares. The merchant was so grateful for the help that, against Spyro's desires, he gave him a silver necklace with a bright-green cloudy emerald. Clouded gems were more favored by dragons, seeing how the cloudiness made the gem's color more prominent against their scales, but Spyro felt the gem looked a little out-of-place on him. He thanked the merchant anyway and went to find somewhere else to help.

By the end of the day, Spyro was worn out, but he kept himself going and searched for Cynder. He found her walking alone along a street, and didn't see why until he approached her; she was carrying an ice dragonling on her back. Spyro walked up alongside her and Cynder looked over her shoulder with a grin.

"Isn't she _cute_?" she whispered, eyeing the little one snoozing between her wings, and Spyro nervously shrugged. "Cute" wasn't quite in his vocabulary. After a bit of walking they came to the dragonling's home and her parents took her back.

"Thank you so much for looking after her," the mother said to Cynder, and Cynder just smiled in return and she and Spyro finally headed home. Cynder yawned and almost locked her jaw.

"Wow...I didn't realize I was so tired..."

"Think you can make it back to your cave?"

"Right now, doesn't look like it." They walked on in silence, passing through the walkway where they'd been ambushed, and Spyro sighed and Cynder stopped to turn to him.

"Well...guess since we're right here I can again suggest you sleeping the night in my cave since it's closer..."

Cynder thought it over. "Hmm...oh, darn, it seems my leg is hurt again..."

Spyro rolled his eyes with a humored snort as she faked a limp. "Okay, fine you wimp, climb on..." He bent down and she climbed onto his back with a triumphant grin.

"You are so easy to dupe, Spyro," she laughed.

"I could very easily roll over onto you and give you a reason to limp," he said. "I'm heavier than you are, you know."

"Fatty."

"Nothing to you."

She brought her paw down on his head in a playful smack. "Hey! I'll have you know I'm more fit for my age than a lot of other dragonesses could hope for!"

They continued arguing and jokingly insulting each other until they reached Spyro's cave. Spyro cooked up some sheep he had frozen from a few days ago, and not long after finishing their meal the two dragons fell asleep on opposite sides of the small fire. As Spyro closed his eyes, looking at Cynder through the flames, a smile crept across his face...they hadn't admitted it yet, but they were friends now, it was pretty certain. That smile faded, though, as he slipped into a dream...Cynder was trying to kill him, and she had a vicious glow in her eyes and couldn't hear him no matter how loudly he yelled at her to stop attacking. Cynder went to stab him with her tail and suddenly faded and twisted into a long, dark hallway though which Spyro was suddenly running and searching frantically. For some reason Ember was alongside him, shouting at him, but he didn't hear her and he entered a room, promptly falling through the floor into a hectic battle scene. Cynder was tightly chained to the stone wall nearby, too strongly bound to struggle...and then everything suddenly twisted into a peacful sunset scene on a small grassy island off the shore, with Cynder lying against him as he reclined on a flat, angled rock.

"Spyro?"

"Yeah..." He felt himself say something, and then out of nowhere something sharp slapped his face and he shot up to find himself in his cave with Cynder standing over him, her paw still up from the slap she'd apparently just given him.

"You sick freak! Fantasizing about me!" she hissed at him, and Spyro backed away fearfully.

"Wha?!"

"I heard you! I heard everything you said!"

"Wha...what did I say?"

"'I love being with you' among other things," she said, mocking his voice the best she could. "The words I don't mind, but your tone..." She stood up and walked closer to him.

"Cynder, wait! Can't I explain?"

She sat down, still glaring at him. "Fine. I'll humor you."

Spyro sat up, his paw running over the scratches on his face. "Cynder...I had the weirdest dream last night...it felt like visions all randomly twisted together like a dream, but...I wasn't in it, I was watching myself...I don't remember what I did, exactly, but..." He hung his head and turned away. "I'm sorry...I would've tried to wake up had I known I was talking in my sleep..."

"You had no idea what you were saying?"

"No, that's what's bothering me the most." He stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Spyro...wait!" Cynder said quickly as Spyro went to leave, and she hopped over to his side. "I'm the one who should be sorry..."

"No, I'm the one who-"

"Shut up! You couldn't control it and I hit you for something you didn't know about. That's a bad on me." She followed him out of his cave and he sighed, taking in a breath of the morning air. "What did you dream about anyway?"

He sideglanced at her and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

She stared at him for a few seconds, and realization crept across her face. "So it _was_ about me..."

"Among other things...but not what, y'know, you slapped me for..." He looked at the sky, and started when he felt something warm and wet against his cheek. "Why are you licking me?"

"Sorry, just cleaning the cuts I gave you. The nurses were confused about me, apparently I have poison abilities." Spyro sighed and let her continue...something inside him rather enjoyed it but that was overshadowed with his confusion. Finally she stopped. "You taste good."

"What the heck?!"

Cynder burst out laughing. "Y-you should've s-seen your f-face! Oh wow that was good!"

"A ha ha," Spyro said sarcastically, and Cynder finally sat up, trying to calm herself.

"Ha ha...whoo..." She cleared her throat and turned to Spyro, then looked away quickly as she giggled. "Sorry...so...what's the plan for today?"

"Well, hunting first, then maybe rhynoc bouncing or something." Cynder followed him to a green, flat area not too far away, and saw why he was keeping so low to the ground - there was a small flock of sheep grazing. Spyro sat up and Cynder saw him slip off the necklace still around his neck. He turned and extended his paw to her. "Here, take this. Keep it if you want, I don't need it." Confused, she took it from him and watched as he crept off through the grass towards the sheep. She turned the emerald over in her paws, looking it over, and smirked to herself.

"He just covered himself pretty well," she said to herself, and pulled the necklace over her head. She saw Spyro lunge into the air.

"YAAARRRR! FEAR ME!" he shouted, and Cynder fell over laughing. Spyro caught a sheep and brought it over to where she sat, finding her giggling. "What?"

"'Yaarr, fear me'?"

His face went deep-red. "Forgot you were here..."

After a sheepish breakfast (Spyro avoided eye-contact, still embarrassed), they both started off for the ruins where Spyro had last defeated Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro knew the place would be overrun with gnorcs, apes, and rhynocs...it always was a few weeks after being cleared out. Fate, though, had more important things in store for them than a day of enemy-kicking.

There was a collection of small patches of trees along the way there, and Spyro and Cynder both knew this was a popular ambush area and went to go around it instead of through it. Looking at the trees, Spyro's eyes fell on Cynder as she walked between him and the nearest grove.

"That necklace looks good on you," he said, and she looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"Oh...nothin', nevermind..." He looked away quickly, but forced himself to look at her again. "That emerald matches your eyes, you know that?"

"It does?"

"Almost exactly the same color."

Cynder opened her mouth to reply, but instead she shrieked and the next thing Spyro knew both he and Cynder were flat on their backs...but oddly enough, they hadn't been hit. Cynder jumped up with a gasp. "It's gone!" Spyro flipped up and saw the necklace had been taken clean off her neck. Something bright caught his eyes and he whippped around. Behind them stood a white...what was it? Whatever it was, they couldn't see it properly through the cloud of snow and ice swirling around it. Spyro thought he saw a flash of glass behind the cloud, but the thief suddenly ran off.

"HEY!" Spyro shouted, and both he and Cynder gave chase.

-

The ice-clouded thief never gave up running, and Spyro and Cynder chased him all the way to the shoreline. They were tired, but Cynder wanted that necklace back and Spyro...what was he angry about? That Cynder had been knocked down? Or that this thief had taken the gift he'd given her? Either way, he wasn't about to let it get away. Cynder smirked as they approached the sandy beach.

"He'll have to turn or stop," she said, and Spyro grinned.

"He can't...get...away?" To their surprise, as they ran across the sand towards the thief, he didn't stop. Instead he jumped into the air out over the water, and a bridge of ice began froming under him as he made a beeline for the island just visible offshore. Spyro and Cynder stopped, confused.

"He's headed right for the Temple Island," Cynder panted. The thief was sitting there on the bridge, waiting for them.

"Cynder...you get the feeling he's leading us?"

"He might be..." They hesitated but the thief waited for them, and when they started running after him again he starting running, the ice path forming ahead of him. Their limbs were starting to hurt, but they weren't about to let him get away so easily. It was a long run, but they ended up on the island shore and proceeded to chase him through the tall grass to... "Spyro, are these...are these giant mushrooms?"

"Yeah, I think so..." They were running through a forest of huge, glowing mushrooms of all different colors. The thief seemed to disappear, but just when they thought they'd lost him he'd briefly reappear between mushrooms. "Darnit, if only we could fly!" Spyro growled, seeing the ice-shrouded creature leap up onto a mushroom and disappear. The chase continued deep into the forest until they came to a tall cliff. Without stopping, the thief leapt up onto the cliff, jumping up along a series of footholds and shelves, and Spyro and Cynder followed him in the waning daylight. They were panting hard, but weren't about to give up when they'd come all this way. Oddly enough, their target would wait for them when they stopped for a quick breather.

"Hey! You, give back the necklace and we'll stop chasing you!" Cynder called to him, but he just sat there and didn't respond. "What is he doing?"

"I don't know but this place seems familiar..." Spyro said, looking up. They started chasing again, and before long they were at the top of the cliff and they followed him onto a wide, circular balcony. Cynder glared and tried to catch her breath as the icy being dashed into a large circular doorway.

"Spyro...do we...do we follow him? Hey, you okay?"

Spyro was staring at the large building before them, and Cynder came up alongside him. He didn't speak above a whisper. "Cynder...I just remembered...we're not supposed to be here without invitation..."

Her eyes widened. "But...they'll understand we're trying to retrieve a stolen item, right? I mean, it's commonly-assumed law that we should try to stop thieves..."

"I guess..." He sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Okay, we go in, get the necklace, and leave, and hope they don't find us." With that he slowly headed up the sloping walkway between the balcony and the door, looking at the tall arches that stretched overhead. Cynder followed him closely. With the dead-quiet, the clicking of their claws on the stone hammered on their eardrums and they kept expecting one of the guardians to ambush them for trespassing. The walkway seemed to stretch further the farther they walked, but finally they were at the doorway, and with a hesitant glance at each other they entered. Spyro slowly inched forward through the doorway, looking around. In the waning daylight coming in through the glass ceiling they could see a large, circular room with a gigantic statue in the center. Cynder curiously walked past Spyro to the statue.

"Wonder who this is?"

"Shhh...Cynder, you see any sign of him?"

"No...but where could he be?" She indicated a door on the opposite side of the room. "That door looks locked, he's probably still in here."

"We could get in so much trouble here..."

"I know, but I'm not gonna let someone steal something right off me and get away with it!"

"Ahem," someone coughed behind them, and Spyro and Cynder nearly jumped out of their hides. They whipped around, low to the floor, and standing there between them and the doorway was a large red fire dragon with huge wings, patches of feathery flame-like scales sticking out from his body, and bronze-colored horns shaped like Spyro's. He did not look happy with the intrusion. "What do you two think you're doing here?"


	7. 1-7

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 7 _

* * *

Not getting a response from them, the dragon walked to the side a bit, still glaring at them. "Do you not know our rules? Appearance without being summoned does not go over lightly." The door slammed shut behind him and Cynder huddled against Spyro. "It's fortunate for both of you I don't throw you out; we were just about to call for you."

Spyro looked at him oddly. "You were about to summon us? Why?"

The old dragon's expression softened a bit. "Do you not recognize me, Spyro? It's only been six years."

Cynder looked at Spyro, confused, but Spyro's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the dragon, thinking back. "You're...you're Ignitus, right? The fire guardian!"

"Good, you do remember." The two younger dragons stood up a little bit taller as Ignitus turned his back to them. "What I want to know, though, is why you two are here."

"Who are you chatting with, Ignitus?" came a higher-pitched, slightly annoying voice, and Spyro and Cynder turned quickly to see a large yellow dragon with storm-blue wingskins and horns coming around the statue. He caught sight of them and his grin went flatline. "How are they present prior to the summons?"

Two more dragons came up behind him and the two younger dragons backed away nervously. One of them was blue and white with some icy purple colorations, and some of his scales looked like icicles hanging from his jaw. The other guardian was obviously an earth dragon; like Tephra, he was green, but unlike her deep-emerald underbelly this dragon had an earthy brown, almost the same color as the hair-like patches along the sides of his jawbone and behind his curling horns. He looked very battle-worn, and Spyro didn't dare think of getting on his bad side after seeing the spiked mace-like ball at the end of his tail. The icy dragon glanced at Spyro and grinned. "Ah yes...Spyro I believe? The young dragon I trained in the proud element of ice."

"What are they doing here?" the earth dragon grunted in a really deep voice. "We did not call them yet."

"That's the same question I asked them," Ignitus said as all four guardians circled Spyro and Cynder.

Cynder cleared her throat nervously. "A-are we...are we in trouble?"

"Given that we were about to send for you tomorrow, I would assume not," the ice guardian replied, and Spyro and Cynder sighed in relief.

"Yes, Cyril, but still, they should not have come unbidden."

"Volteer is right," Ignitus said. "Why are you here?"

"I brought them," came another voice. The guardians looked up and Spyro and Cynder whipped around as a cloud of ice fell to the floor from the top of the huge dragon statue. The ice fell away to reveal a white-scaled dragon, maybe a year older than Spyro. A pair of glasses was perched on his muzzle, and Spyro and Cynder stared briefly at the long, crest-like scale extending back over his head from his forehead. He was definitely an ice dragon; he had a crystalline spike at the end of his tail, and his scales glittered like snow and ice. He turned to Ignitus and Spyro and Cynder saw he had a row of sharp but flexible spikes down his neck and back. "I'm sorry, Ignitus, but the circumstances on the mainland would have led to disaster. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Circumstances? Neves, what have you been hiding?"

"Nothing, sir. If I may be allowed to explain..."

Cynder cut in, very cross. "Why'd you steal my necklace right off my neck?!"

The guardians looked at him and he sighed, shaking his head. "That necklace means a lot more than you know; neither one of you should have it. Not only that, but I lured you here, not only to fulfill the impending summons, but to protect you."

"Protect them?" the earth guardian asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Terrador, protect them. Gnasty Gnorc has joined forces with Ripto, as Ignitus feared, and Gnasty was planning to ambush Spyro and Cynder. With Ripto's concealment magic they wouldn't have stood a chance."

Everyone stared at him. "How did you learn of this?" Ignitus asked.

"Did some spying, I heard it straight from Gnasty's mouth as he was headed for Spyro's hill."

"Can we have the necklace back?" Spyro asked, but Neves shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Ignitus, remember this thing?" he asked, sitting back and producing the necklace. Ignitus's eyes widened as he took the necklace, and narrowed as he looked it over carefully.

"Well, Neves, your fear was not unfounded, but this is a common mimickry. Painstakingly accurate, but not the item you thought it was."

"Uhhh...oops?" Neves sideglanced at a very angry Cynder. "Sorry?"

"If I wasn't so tired from chasing you here I'd..." She broke off in an involuntary yawn. Spyro yawned as well.

"Now that we're here, is there anywhere we can stay the night?"

Volteer turned to him. "Do you recall the area in the garden we assigned to you six years ago?"

"I think so..."

"You'll find it. We need to have a talk with Neves," Ignitus said, and the far door opened. Spyro and Cynder stood up and stretched, and Cynder took the necklace back from Ignitus and they both walked into the next room.

"Ooo, what's this?" Cynder asked, sprinting over to a low pool of liquid in the center of the next room. Spyro followed her, a bit more cautiously, and peered into the liquid. It was like water, but he couldn't see a bottom to the pool at all past the glass-smooth surface, and there was a strange light swirling in it. It rippled and he looked up to see Cynder timidly sticking a claw in. She felt his gaze and pulled her paw back quickly with a shy grin. He smirked and stood next to her, still looking into the pool. It seemed like something was there...it almost looked as if something were moving underneath the surface of the water, past the glowing swirls, yet there was nothing there. "Spyro?" Cynder asked, seeing him lean closer.

"Hang on, Cynder," he said, his eyes briefly flickering in her direction. "There's something weird about this..." As he looked harder and strained to see what was moving, it slowly came into view, very slowly losing transparency and gaining visibility until Spyro saw that he was seeing through someone's eyes. Curious, he kept watching, unaware of Cynder playfully tracing her claw along his shoulder and down his back. A few moments passed, and Spyro didn't move a muscle. Frustrated, Cynder poked Spyro a bit roughly with her tail and he jumped with a startled yell.

"Finally!" she said as he stood there staring at her, his chest heaving from the fright. "Spyro? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I've seen ghosts before but..." He looked at the pool but then quickly looked away, back to Cynder. "That was so scary..."

"You feeling okay?" she asked, walking up to him and putting her paw on his head. "There's nothing in that pool, Spyro, I think you're seeing things."

"No, I definitely saw something," he said, looking back into the pool. He squinted. "There, don't you see that?"

Cynder humored him and looked in. Nothing but water with glowing swirls. "What am I looking for?"

"An image or something...it starts out faint but becomes more visible if you look hard enough."

She looked but saw nothing. Spyro, meanwhile, was seeing Gnasty Gnorc hiding out by his cave. Cynder looked at him as he growled. "What's your problem?"

"That damn giant gnorc took out the shade-tree over my cave!" he replied angrily, still staring into the pool. "Hey!" he said as something yanked on his tail. He looked back sharply to see Cynder's mouth clamped on his tail, and she was pulling him back. He pulled himself free and sat down in front of her. "What's the idea?"

"I was hungry," she joked, and he rolled his eyes. "Spyro, I'm worried about you, you're seeing things in a pool of water. I think you need sleep."

He sighed...obviously she wasn't going to let him continue his gazing. "Okay, fine." He followed her into the room to the side. It seemed the guardians slept in here; there were elemental designs on the walls and floor. Past this room they came out into what looked like the entrance to a garden, and they decided to explore in the multicolored light from the nearby mushrooms. As they wandered, Spyro smirked and sieglanced at the black dragoness blending into the night lighting beside him. "Well, I was right wasn't I? That day you kicked me out for having a temple dream?"

"Would seem so..."

"Still upset about the necklace?"

"Well, actually, I've been thinking...something tells me we're gonna be doing a lot of fighting, and this necklace would get in the way. I don't know what to do with it though...I mean...aside from the blanket, it's one of the few gifts I've ever been given..." She sideglanced at him with a smile, but yawned again and shook her head. "Where did you sleep last time?"

"I'm thinkin', just gimme a sec..." He looked around...boy, things had changed in the last six years. "Uhhhhhhhhh...oh! Here it is." He led Cynder to a small pocket in the rock wall, a carved sitting area big enough for one of the guardians to lie down in. It was grown over with moss and lichen and some thick ivy vines, making it soft enough to comfortably sleep in, and Cynder paused to sniff at the flowers on the vines.

"Oooo...these smell so nice..." She yawned again and curled up on the moss like a cat, curling her tail around herself. As Spyro lay down beside her she sleepily opened the nearest eye to him and smiled. "Y'know...if they'd called me on my own, I'd probably be scared out of my mind right now..."

"What's that mean?"

"I dunno...It's just..." She sighed. "Guess I'm happy I have someone I can call a friend."

Spyro raised his head and looked at her. "You...consider me a friend?"

"Well what else would I consider you?"

"Got me there..." He yawned and lay his head back down, and they quickly fell asleep as the strain of the long chase finally hit them.

-

Spyro woke up early the next morning to find Cynder curled up against him, facing him, his wing and arm over her. She was waking up too, and they briefly glanced at each other before their eyes shot wide and they jumped back. Nearby, they heard someone break out laughing, and Spyro groggily wandered out to find Neves laughing his tail off.

"Oh that was rich!" he said, and stopped cold when he saw Spyro and Cynder glaring at him, his glasses slipping down his muzzle.

"What's so funny?"

Another grin crept across his face. "You two were out cold, you didn't feel me moving you, oh man that was great...and your reaction..." He burst out laughing again, and yelled and jumped to the side as Spyro rushed at him. They chased him around the garden, but Neves was too skilled at avoiding them and he knew the garden's layout far better than they did. Ignitus came outside and jumped back as Neves shot past him into the temple, laughing his head off.

"What's going on out here?" he asked as Spyro and Cynder rushed up and stopped when they almost ran into him.

"He repositioned us in our sleep," Spyro said, and Ignitus sighed and shook his head.

"That dragon...I'll have a word with him but I don't think it'll do much good. He hasn't had anyone his age to associate with so I apologize if he's...a little over-excited that you two are here. He's a troublemaker."

"Why is he here, though?"

Ignitus looked back into the temple. "He was born here, and his skills promise him to be a guardian. Being alone here, though, hasn't been the best for him, but he's an excellent fighter and has a brilliant mind. I just pray that brain of his doesn't go bad with the knowledge we're giving him..."

"What're we doing today?" Cynder asked.

Ignitus smiled. "Today is evaluation for you two, and with that prank, it's harder training for Neves. We need to judge your current skill levels in combat, strategy, and elemental prowess." His face suddenly went serious and he looked sharply into the temple.

"Something wrong?" Spyro asked, but Ignitus ran into the temple and Spyro and Cynder followed him. The old dragon looked into the pool Spyro had been staring into last night, and grumbled as Spyro and Cynder came up alongside him.

"I thought so..." He turned to them. "There's an impending assault on the Settlement...Gnasty and his gnorc army are headed there as we speak."

Cynder looked at Spyro, but Spyro was staring into the pool. "I't not just Gnasty..." he said, squinting. "There's something else there..."

Ignitus stared at him. "You can see into the pool?"

"I guess...I saw Gnasty had taken out the tree over my cave last night..." He looked up at Ignitus to see the fire guardian studying him intensely. "What?"

"Very few can see in the Pool of Visions, young dragon...especially at such a young age...but we need to move and mobilize the village. Can you two fly?"

Cynder shook her head. "Not yet...we can glide but Spyro can stay in the air longer than I can."

"Stay in the dojo." With that Ignitus headed deeper into the temple and they moved to the large room they'd been questioned in last night. They heard him in the next room. "Seven, stay in there with them but no pranks or jokes, got it?"

"Yes sir..." Neves came into the room and sat down, rolling his limbs and flexing his wings. Spyro and Cynder stared at the sickle-like extensions on his wings as he stretched them. "What?" he asked, seeing their studying gaze on him.

"Nothing...just those blades on your wings."

He looked at Cynder with a smirk. "And whaddaya call those? And the blade on your tail?"

Spyro watched him as he stretched his legs. "Why'd Ignitus call you 'Seven'?"

Neves laughed. "It's two things, really. I'm the seventh dragon in this temple right now, and it's also my name, both spelling and pronunciation, backwards." He looked towards the door with a comtemplative glance. "'Neve' also means snow in some language...kinda works all around."

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer dashed through the dojo out to the balcony, and Ignitus followed shortly after. "Spyro, Cynder, come here." They walked over to him. "Spyro, Cynder, this is Rivyera and Nightshade. Spyro, they will be training you later, but right now everyone's help is needed." Two other dragons followed him, a water dragoness and a strange, dark-colored dragon that looked black but was really a deep shade of red. The water dragoness looked like she'd just woken up, and the darker dragon looked a little ticked off. She was a deep-sea blue with waving fins and wings, while he was laced with angular spikes that had a blood-red tint to them. He had a set of three dangerous blades on his outer wing-fingers, and she had a long, curvacious but sharp fin-scale at the end of her tail. Rivyera also had a beautiful, feather-like crest sweeping back from her forehead, while Nightshade had about three close-grown golden horns on the sides of his head.

"I'll carry Spyro," Nightshade said. His voice was like Terrador's but more...mysterious, like he was hiding something. He knelt down by Spyro and the spikes on his back folded flat against his scales. "Climb on, we must hurry."

"I'll carry Cynder," Rivyera offered, her voice like a stream of water. She knelt down by Cynder and the small black dragoness clambered up onto her back. Spyro looked at Neves oddly.

"How are you getting there?"

"I have my ways," the young ice dragon replied with a sly smirk, and raced after them as they all headed out onto the balcony. He jumped onto Ignitus's back and they all took to the air, and when they were over the water Ignitus slowed down. Neves jumped off his back and landed on a film of ice on the water, and like yesterday he created a trail of ice. This time, though, he ran along it and slid, his claws helping him catch the ice and keep up with the elder dragons as they flew swiftly for the mainland. Neves wound back and forth on the waves, sometimes freezing a wave solid and shooting off it into the air with a loud yell of excitement.

"He knows how to have fun," Spyro said, and Cynder nodded.

"Best thing to do before a fight," Nightshade grunted. "It helps relieve stress that otherwise can deteriorate your will to fight."

"What element are you?" Cynder asked.

Nightshade grunted again. "Darkness. My kind are rare. I'm basically an ambassador."

Spyro saw Cynder's eyes darken. "Am I...am I a dark dragon too?"

Rivyera shook her head. "Nay, little one, you are not. Dark dragons always have a certain aura around them, one which you do not possess."

"Are you a water dragon?" Spyro asked, and Rivyera nodded.

"From far off to the east over the expanse of the jewelled sea. I have waited long for you, Spyro, as has Nightshade."

"Why me?"

Nightshade gave a huge thrust of his wings as he hit an air pocket. "Rivyera and I were once told that we would guide the hero in his strengths and weaknesses. The other guardians shall as well, but it's odd for us since we hail from so far away."

"What use would I have for darkness?" Spyro asked, a bit uncomfortable. He'd seen Gnasty and a few rhynocs and apes use dark magic and the results were terrifying.

"You doubt the dark? True, evil abodes in it, but the darkness we dragons harness is not the same. Evil uses darkness contrived by an unknown force, which is why it is so foul. The darkness we harness is actually what is called 'dark energy', or 'antienergy'. You have no doubt heard that everything has an opposite-actions, matter, ideas, and emotions?"

"Yeah, kinda..."

Rivyera continued at a glance from Nightshade. "Just as there is light energy, and the material in the world that reflects that light, there is also dark energy and dark matter. Dark dragons harness this 'mirror-force', manifesting it into something we can see. The mere act of making it visible makes it destructive, perfect for defense and attack."

"But..." Cynder looked confused. "But, if you're harnessing it, doesn't that mean you're taking it from where it is?"

"What're you getting at?" Nightshade asked, intrigued.

"Uh...Um...damnit, I can't word it," she groaned. Spyro somehow knew what she was thinking and a knowing smile came over his face.

"You're asking if taking it away, if converting it, has an effect on the light energy and matter?"

Cynder nodded, and Nightshade and Rivyera glanced at each other. Nightshade grunted again. "It's an untested theory, you're not the first to question it. But to date, even Dark Furies have no adverse effect except on that which is attacked, which is of course how all attacks work for the most part. Volteer believes that the dark energy, and in more powerful cases the matter, immediately snaps back into place to achieve stability. He theorizes that it is this return that in actuality causes the damage, not the energy or matter themselves."

They were within sight of the mainland, but Spyro had another question. "Is there light? Like, are there light dragons or lightbreath attacks?"

Rivyera sighed. "Yes and no. No one knows how it happens, but in extreme cases some dragons can use light, either offensively, defensively, or constructively, the latter being healing. Light dragons...there are rumors."

"Might I be light?"

"It's possible, you being a purple dragon." Spyro cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Lucky," Cynder grumbled, a bit jealous.

"Cynder, don't be jealous. All gifts come with a price. You are foretold to assist Spyro, and with the dire times ahead you will need each other more than you can guess."

"How do you know?" Cynder asked, watching the mainland beach zip by under them. Volteer hung back and Neves jumped off a tall frozen wave onto his back.

"We don't for sure," Nightshade said, his voice lowering. "Spyro, your first lesson in dark powers versus dark energy. Can you reach out and sense the disturbance ahead of us?"

Spyro strained himself, searching, and Cynder saw his body vibrate slightly as he held his breath. "Y-yes, a tiny bit...but there's something really, really strong ahead..."

"Yes, something is here that should not be. A month ago..."

"A month ago he started feeling something very negatively powerful in this world, possibly from another realm. We'd heard from Ignitus that another realm had fallen..."

The crumbling tower of the Settlements was rushing into view, and suddenly a deep bell began sounding as the guards caught sight of the approaching guardians. Nightshade and Rivyera suddenly swung back and hid behind the tall weathered walls, and Spyro and Cynder looked at each other oddly. "What's going on?" Cynder asked, looking around.

Nightshade grunted. "Rivyera and I prefer not to be seen by mainlanders, especially me. Dark dragons are not held in high regard just because of our evil appearance."

"I think you look cool," Cynder said, and Rivyera laughed as Nightshade looked up at the young black dragoness.

"Cynder, cherish this moment, you've actually gotten him to smile." Spyro and Cynder couldn't see it in the shadow of the wall but assumed they should take Rivyera's advice. Spyro suddenly fliched and looked to the side, and Nightshade turned his head and sideglanced at him.

"You felt that, didn't you?"

"What was it? I've felt it before, before an ambush."

"Dark power. You sensed the disturbance in the mirror-plane. Enemies are about to appear."

Rivyera bent down. "Cynder, Spyro, off. It's time to fight." Spyro jumped down and stood by Nightshade, feeling a strange energy coming from him. Cynder crept by the wall and lay down in the thick grass, blending in very well with the dark stones as she crept to the side. Spyro headed into combat head-on, but Cynder preferred a more cat-like approach, staying out of sight until she saw an opportune moment to strike. He watched her disappear among the weeds, but something unseen caught his eye and he snapped his head forward. Something had swirled...sure enough, up out of the ground, armored apes and rhynocs appeared.

"COME ON!" Spyro roared, and he and the two guardians rushed the foul creatures.


	8. 1-8

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 8_

* * *

Spyro dodged and weaved through the chaos, constantly eyeing Cynder as she shadowed him. Neves was also trailing them, but he was making sure nothing followed them. Being smaller than everyone else, they were able to weave through the combat as the Settlement guards and the dragons trained in combat battled the gnorcs and rhynocs and apes. There was a very powerful dark presence, and Spyro was determined to find it and, if possible, defeat it. Cynder came up alongside him and they hid behind a large ape-commander shield stuck in the ground.

"Spyro, that small red guy up ahead, is that what you're feeling?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. He's just standing there watching, I'm pretty sure he's in charge of all this."

Neves came up alongside them and fired an icicle straight through an ape, leaving a puff of smoke and sparks where the thing had been standing. "I'll see if I can creep behind him, you two engage him from the front. He's very powerful."

"How do you know?"

"I haven't told anyone, but I've seen his power in dreams. Be careful."

"Oh, so just NOW we hear about this?" Cynder asked in exasperation, but Neves was already stalking off, somehow disappearing in the crowd despite his bright coloration. "What the heck? That was really random..."

"But it helps, I guess. Now c'mon." They quickly crept along through the battlefield, dodging attacks and retaliating when they were swung at. Spyro wanted to fight, but that red guy was just standing there and could pose a threat if not dealt with. Beside him, Cynder squealed in fright and he whipped his head around to see Nightshade using his breath attack. It was the creepiest thing Spyro had ever seen...it was a deep-purple cloud of pulsating...what the heck was that stuff?! m Whatever it was, it stuck to the enemies he was attacking and then suddenly expanded and shrank on them, snapping across them and sending them flying backwards. Nightshade spun around and spat a dark-bomb, and where it exploded a huge dome of void-like dark energy engulfed a troop of rhynocs, then suddenly shrank into one tiny speck, leaving no enemies behind. Spyro shuddered and ran behind Cynder. Their target suddenly produced a large jeweled staff in his hand and waved it. The ruby on the end changed to a bright amber color and he suddenly rose above the battlefield on a rock spire. Spyro and Cynder hid behind pieces of broken armor and eyed him. He was only about as tall as they were...a small red two-legged dinosaur-like creature with a tall-necked cape. Spyro looked over quickly at Rivyera as she roared and flattened the enemies around her with a powerful blast of water. She opened her mouth, and a jet of water shot forth, powerful enough that it cut right through an ape and its armor, making the foe disappear almost instantly. She was being overwhelmed, though, as more and more enemies raced to her. "Cynder! We gotta help her!" he said, but they both stopped when Rivyera hovered above the group gathering around her. Her wings were folded around herself, and she suddenly flung them apart with a loud roar and a bright blue flash. A huge wall of water rose from the ground around her, spiraling rapidly and lifting her enemies high into the air, barraging them with high-speed water droplets. Most of them disappeared before the water reached its apex, but those that somehow survived didn't make it past the fall to the ground as the water vanished. Cynder looked up sharply and Spyro followed her sight as the red figure raised his wand. Rivyera screamed and flew to the side as electricity suddenly surrounded her.

Nightshade roared and Spyro whipped around, and shoved Cynder aside out of the way as the dark dragon charged towards the red mage. He suffered a few magic bolts, but crashed right through the rock spire with a blast of dark energy. The impact coupled with a retaliating blast of magic knocked him out cold, and Spyro and Cynder hid.

"You thought you could attack Ripto, did you?" The little dinosaur walked over to Nightshade, a protective dome of dark magic protecting him from arrows that flew his way.

"Go," Spyro whispered, and he and Cynder crawled swiftly along the ground, looking like winged snakes as they wound their way to him. Nightshade suddenly yelled as electricity woke him up and made him flail on the ground as his limbs jerked.

"You stupid dragons..." He waved his arm to the side and the field around him dissipated. "I'll teach you to mess with the most powerful being alive." Nightshade suddenly rose into the air...but stopped and fell to the ground as the earth by Ripto exploded in a fiery blaze and sent the red dinosaur flying to the side. Spyro and Cynder raced up towards him, both their mouths still smoking from the combined attack. They stood there, bristling at him as he stood up and brushed his cape off. He smirked and shook his head. "Whelps...I should've known." He waved the staff and the gem flashed blue as the protective barrier rose around him. "I assume you two have a deathwish?"

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cynder snarled, and he laughed, his voice echoing and bringing everyone's attention to him.

"I am Ripto, the new second in command of this world!"

"Where's Gnasty?" Spyro whispered, looking around. "I don't like this, I saw him here before we left."

Ripto somehow heard him and laughed. "I'm not sure how you saw him, but have no fear, he's here and ready to beat you down. He's told me much about you, Spyro." An arrow bounced off the shield and Ripto merely laughed. Spyro saw Hunter standing there, his bow still raised. "Put that weapon down, this is my battle with them." His staff glowed yellow again and the ground around them and below them rose up, throwing them off their feet as Ripto laughed crazily. Hunter grumbled to himself.

"Spyro, be safe...dammit, every time I'm gonna help him they resist my arrows!" He ran off to help Ignitus raze a platoon of gnorcs.

Up on the platform, Ripto stood there gloatingly as Spyro and Cynder stood up to face him. "So, are you two sure you want to take me on? I can still let you go with a mere dysfunction of the legs or maybe the wings..."

"And we can still let you go without shoving your tail down your throat twice over," Cynder growled, and Spyro cocked an eyebrow at her.

_Wow, when aggravated she's vicious_, he thought to himself, but Ripto again laughed. It was getting annoying how cocky he was towards them.

"Bold words, but you stand no chance against my dark magic." Cynder screamed and flew backwards as a powerful jolt of electricity hit her. Spyro jumped aside and avoided a similar bolt, and fired another fireball at Ripto. Just before it hit him, it turned black and dissipated into the air.

"So this is dark power," Spyro grunted disapprovingly, and Ripto smirked.

"You two could join me and I'll train you both in this power." He waved the staff above his head and Spyro felt something grab him and spin him around rapidly in the air. "You two can't touch me."

Spyro roared and flung his limbs out, breaking free of the power holding him. Ripto looked mildly surprised and amused. Cynder finally got up and glared at Ripto, still panting from the shock. "Now I'm angry...I just got this leg healed and you've gone off and injured it again."

"Oh boo-hoo, what're you gonna do to me? Make me cringe in fear?" He laughed, and Spyro rolled his eyes...that was _really_ getting annoying. Ripto kept laughing; obviously Cynder's threat was nothing to him, but Spyro saw something...the field around him was flashing as he laughed.

"Ripto, new lord of the world...you're gonna be the new lord of the rock after we've flattened you into it," he said, sideglancing at Cynder and nodding slightly. Ripto burst out laughing, and the field around him shimmered. Wasting no time the two dragons charged at him and sent him flying backwards. He almost fell off the edge of the stone platform, but grabbed the edge just in time and hovered back up onto the stone.

"You two are smarter than I had expected. Such a shame you're dragons; dragons are only worthy of eradication." Cynder shrieked and Spyro whipped around only to get knocked to the side as Cynder flew into him. Gnasty stood there, a large warhammer in hand, and he had just knocked Cynder to the side with it. Cynder moaned in pain and Spyro got up from under her, looking quickly between Ripto and Gnasty. There was no possible way he could take them both on at once, not with Ripto able to bind him with a mere flick of that wand... Ripto smirked and waved the staff, and to Spyro's horror two new creatures appeared; two gigantic dinosaurs, a blue quadruped with thick limbs and a green winged one holding a club laced with fire energy. "Say hellp to your doom, whelps," he laughed maliciously, and nodded to the three monsters around him. "Crush, Gulp, Gnasty may need help flattening these pests."

The ground suddenly rumbled, and Spyro looked back to see Cynder glowing and hovering in the air like Rivyera had been doing with that blast of water. Ripto's eyes went wide, and Spyro backed away from Cynder. "Cynder?! What're you doing?!"

"STOP HER!" Gnasty bellowed, and he and the two large dinosaurs rushed at her. They never made it. The air rippled as Cynder roared, and three huge pillars of dark energy enveloped the three foes. Gnasty, Gulp, and Crush roared and disappeared, but through the darkness Spyro saw they had merely teleported away. Ripto was cowering on the ground, a protective barrier of dark magic around him, and he stood up slowly as Cynder fell to the ground and fell over. Spyro rushed to her side, worried that she might have overdone the attack, but she was just unconscious. He snarled and glared at Ripto.

"Well, seems you're down to yourself again."

"And it'll only be me here," the red mage growled back. "I can merely teleport from here the same way I rescued them from her attack; anything you do to me is futile." Spyro felt himself and Cynder being lifted into the air as the gem on his staff turned purple, and a terrifying pressure gripped Spyro and began squeezing his breath from his lungs. Desperate, Spyro opened his mouth, beginning to black out, but heard Ripto yell followed instantly by a teleportation sound. He and Cynder fell to the ground and through the haze in his eyes Spyro saw Neves standing there where Ripto had been, a wild, vengeful look in his eyes as he stared at where the powerful creature had been standing.

-

Spyro woke up with a bad headache and looked around. He was back in the Dragon Temple, on a makeshift bed in the main room. He tried to sit up but could only turn his head, and he saw Cynder lying on her back on a bed next to his. Spyro rolled over and looked at her, trying to figure out where the heck that explosion of dark energy had come from. It couldn't've been her...

"Cynder...sometimes you scare me," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back, and Spyro started.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Nope. Now shut up. Neves is coming back any second now."

Spyro fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling until he heard claws clicking on the stone floor. He heard a bored sigh and some quiet muttering as the ice dragon neared their beds. "So let's see here...three parts water to five parts porcoran leaf powder...pinch of greven mushroom spores...no wait...two pinches...how the hell does a three-toed dragon pinch anyway?" He sighed again and stopped by Cynder's bed. "And that Dark Fury..."

"YAAHHH!" Cynder screamed, and Neves jumped back with a startled yell. Cynder and Spyro both broke out laughing as Neves crouched on the floor like a spooked cat. Eventually he laughed too, pushing his glasses back up his muzzle.

"Guess I had that coming, didn't I?" He rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Well, it seems you two are finally back in the game. Spyro, can you sit up?"

Spyro strained himself but slowly sat up on the bed, his head throbbing. "Yeah but...ow, my head..."

Rivyera and Nightshade came into the room. "Everything okay in here?" Rivyera asked, and Neves shrugged.

"Yeah, they just paid me back for the prank I pulled on them two days ago." He walked up to Spyro's bed and quickly put his paw on the purple dragon's head. "Dude, get back to sleep, you shouldn't be awake. You're still running a fever."

"This coming from someone with an ice-cold paw," Spyro retorted, pushing Neves's paw away, and Nightshade grunted humorously.

"Neves, his temperature's higher than yours, remember?"

"Yes, sir, but he's still warmer than he was when we brought him back."

"Go get the ingredients for that medicine," Rivyera said, and Neves sighed again and walked past them. Spyro's eyes followed him with an odd studying gleam...there was a big similarity between his spikes and those on Nightshade...and the crest on his head compared to Rivyera's...Cynder rolled over on her bed with a pained groan and Rivyera walked to her bed. "Something wrong, dear?"

"My stomach really hurts..." Cynder whined, and Spyro didn't blame her - she looked about ready to throw up.

"Neves is coming back with medicine components for your ailments. He shouldn't be too long." Cynder nodded and rolled onto her belly, burying her face on the bed with another groan.

"Why is Neves treating us?" Spyro asked out of curiosity.

"He's being trained for guardianship, but his knowledge of healing using _practical_ means needs work. He's come up with totally absurd cures for things...most of which work, surprisingly..." Nightshade shook his head with a chuckle. "You two owe him a bit; he drove Ripto away before he could pulverize you."

"Did he kill Ripto?"

Rivyera looked at the floor. "No. We're very lucky Ripto teleported, but then again, it just means he's still out there."

"You two were brave to take him on, but also foolish. He's far more powerful than you two could hope to safely take on."

"But we were making some progress," Cynder said through the fabric, not seeing Nightshade shake his head.

"He's too strong for you; I could sense that as we fought. Your attacks, both physical and elemental, are too weak to take him on."

"But what about Cynder's dark blast?" Spyro asked, and Nightshade looked at him oddly. Rivyera shook her head and turned to Nightshade.

"Cynder's not a dark dragon, but she somehow pulled off a Dark Fury; that's what sapped her."

Cynder and Spyro looked up at her sharply. "Dark Fury?"

"You've no doubt heard about Fury attacks?" Both of them nodded. "Cynder's a fire dragon, but somehow she pulled off a Dark Fury...a high-level darkness attack."

"Tephra was about to use an Earth Fury before we defeated her."

"Tephra?" Nightshade's voice lowered. "She's the one who attacked the Settlement last?"

"Yes..."

"Got the stuff," Neves called, dragging a cloth bag of plant materials. "I'm gonna need some water."

"I can cover that," Rivyera said, and Neves brought the bag over to the beds and pulled out a large wooden bowl.

"Thanks m-" He stopped short and quickly prepared the medicine, avoiding eye contact with Spyro or Cynder. Spyro smirked...he knew what Neves almost said. Nightshade cleared his throat as Rivyera held her paw over the bowl and water poured into it.

"Spyro, Cynder, you should know before this medicine knocks you out for the night, when you're better your training will begin. Ripto is no doubt plotting a counterstrike to his unexpected defeat, and you'll need all the fighting expertise you can get."

Ignitus came into the room and saw Spyro sitting up and Cynder still lying on her belly with her face buried against the bed. "Good to see you two awake, but Nightshade, Rivyera, may I speak with you? It's urgent." The two dragons followed him into the room with the strange pool, and Neves continued working on the medicine, muttering to himself as he tried to remember the proportions. Cynder looked up as Spyro chuckled to himself.

"So, Neves, what's it like living with your parents here?"

Cynder sat up and Neves shot him a surprised, wide-eyed look but quickly looked away again. "No clue what you mean."

"Liar," Spyro retorted teasingly, and Cynder cocked an eyebrow at him. "Cynder, look. See the spikes and those blades on his wings? Remind you of someone?"

Cynder looked hard at Neves, and realization spread over her face. "So Nightshade and Rivyera are your parents?"

Neves sighed and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "You weren't supposed to know, but yes."

"If you were born here why didn't I see you last time I was here?"

"Spyro, I had to hide myself from you. None of the guardians wanted me or my parents to be seen by outsiders unless said outsiders were to be trained here as you two are about to be."

"Why not?" Cynder asked. "Is it because water and dark dragons are rare?"

"Mo- Rivyera is a rarity among water dragons; she comes from an obsure land very far off, and that tribe is not well-respected here. And Da- darnit! Nightshade...well, on the mainland here, dark dragons are seen as omens of death and disaster and plague, heralds of evil occurrences. He took a huge risk flying out to the mainland with us to fight, and the aftermath was not pretty. Volteer and Rivyera had to fly him back here; the guards would've pincushioned him had they gotten any farther out of control." He sighed. "I had to hide; I'm technically not supposed to be seen until I'm a guardian."

"Well, pranks are a _real_ good way to achieve that status," Cynder said sarcastically, and Neves snorted with laughter as he tried but failed to hold it back.

"Sorry, but it is _so_ boring here, being the only one my age. I have to keep my insanity intact somehow, y'know?"

"Wait, _in_sanity?"

Neves looked at her with a weird expression. "Yes, I are insane very! Makes life more funner, insanity does!" They couldn't help but laugh, and Neves finally finished the medicine and froze it and sliced it in half with an accurate strike from his wing-blade. "Okay, eat these before they thaw, or let them thaw and drink them, but seeing how we don't have vessels to hold them I'd suggest eating them."

"Isn't the ice...y'know, hard?" Spyro asked, taking the piece Neves handed to him.

"Don't tell them this, but I added some seabloom pollen to it. Makes the ice easier to bite into, and also masks the nasty aftertaste this stuff tends to have. I like to experiment but...they tend to be sticklers for keeping tradition untouched."

"Will the pollen do anything to us?" Spyro asked warily, eyeing the greenish ice chunk.

"Shouldn't. It's not an allergen, and..." he lowered his voice and they leaned closer to hear, "another bit of info, it's a really, really good seasoning when you get a nice bit of meat. Though if you overcook it it tastes horrible."

"How do you cook if you're ice?" Cynder asked, confused.

"I has me mah ways. Now, eat up and enjoy your consciousness while you can, this stuff hits hard but it works wonders for headaches and sicknesses." He sprinted off to the balcony and the door closed behind him. Spyro and Cynder ate the ice...the pollen really did work, the ice wasn't crunchy, but instead more like a slushie; it fell apart in their mouths very readily, making it much easier to consume. Cynder fell onto her back with a sigh and stared at the ceiling, her paw over her belly as it continued to throb painfully.

"Spyro...did I kill them with that blast?" She looked to see him shaking his head.

"No...Ripto warped them to safety. I was hoping you'd defeated them, but his power..." He shivered. "What is he? He's not from this world..."

"Well, whatever he is, he's gonna be dead the next time I see him."

Spyro laughed, but as the medicine wore him down to sleep he kept thinking to himself...how could they possibly counteract dark magic that could easily crush the life out of them?


	9. 1-9

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 9 _

* * *

Tephra stared into the huge crystalline orb, watching brief glimpses of Spyro and Cynder training. She growled to herself, flexing her wings and unfurling the new spikes on them. "Just you wait, Spyro...you got lucky." She focused on Cynder, her mind forcing the orb to narrow in on the little black dragoness. "Yeah, laugh while you can, little one...wait..." Her eyes widened and a low gasp escaped her maw. "That...the emerald! SHE CAN'T HAVE THAT!" she roared, shaking the cavern and shaking dust loose from the stalagmites and stalactites holding the orb in place.

She spun around as the air behind her shimmered, and Ripto suddenly appeared behind her. "Tephra. What's the cause of the noise here?"

"Nothing. I'm still ticked off at that little purple runt and his girlfriend."

Ripto strode up to the orb, watching Spyro freeze a training-dummy solid. "Girlfriend, you say... I merely saw two young dragons working together. Do I detect some jealousy here from you?"

Tephra growled and would have lashed him with her tail had he not been protecting himself with magic. "No. Spyro is a blight on the future of dragons."

"You know full well what he is, Tephra; you said yourself you were going to stun him with the information. But..." He caused the orb to home in on Cynder. "That one...she possesses much dark potential." Tephra raised an eyebrow at that remark as Cynder sat on a mushroom playing catch with a butterfly. "She harbors much inside her mind...anger, depression, resentment, sorrow...all of which can be turned to our cause."

"Spyro was an outcast like her, I've watched him. Doesn't he have that same potential?"

"Technically yes...but he fights the suggestion of power. Cynder, however..." Ripto smirked. "From what I saw of her attitude in our battle...she most likely will take power if given the chance, though she may be reluctant at first."

"Battle..." Tephra growled. "You said dragons are only worthy of eradication, how do I know you're not just using me?"

Ripto laughed, his voice echoing eerily. "Tephra, you are...an exception to my rule. You possess much power, and are not afraid to use it, even against your own kind. You are not like other dragons."

"But I still am a dragon."

"In form and demeanor, yes." Tehpra shrieked as she was lifted into the air.

"Please, no!"

"But I will not have you failing against your own kind, especially that little purple runt of a hero." Ripto waved his staff and the gem turned yellow as Tephra screamed in pain, electricity shooting through her. "Consider this a blessing." He walked away and Tephra fell to the floor, panting and whining as her muscles jerked painfully. "Your next mission is to lure them out here. I'll have a distracting surprise ready for him."

"Yes, sir," Tephra growled resentfully, noticing the orb showing a blurry pink color.

-

Spyro flopped onto a mushroom cap, exhausted, and closed his eyes as he basked in the sunlight. This training was brutal...five days into it and he could barely have a moment's peace without aching muscles or feeling his firebreath drained. There was a plus side to his sore muscles, though...just today he'd finally lifted himself into the air with his wings.

"Spyroooo!"

He groaned and hid his face in his paws...what did she want now? "Whaaaat?"

"Where are you?"

"Alone, that's where..."

The leaves below rustled and he heard a familiar frustrated huff. "Shall I come back later?"

"I thought you were calling me back?"

She laughed. "You idiot! Ignitus freed us for the day, remember?"

"Oh, right..." He sideglanced as a lithe black-and-red form leapt up the smaller mushrooms and landed by him. "Why were you calling me then?"

"I dunno, I was lonely. Neves is being a jerk...again."

Spyro smirked. "What'd he do this time?"

"Well, _jerk_ is an overstatement, but he was being full of himself...showing off again, among other things."

Spyro laughed. "I almost get the feeling he likes you," he said, poking Cynder, and she rolled her eyes while flicking his paw away with her tail.

"I don't think so...he just likes having fun but tends to overdo it."

She didn't realize they were being watched by the one in question; atop the temple roof, Neves was watching them. He sighed and looked at the roof under him, absently running his claw along it. Behind him he heard powerful wings coming to a stop, and Ignitus landed by him. "Something wrong, Seven?"

Neves sighed again and shook his head. "I dunno..."

"It's about Spyro and Cynder, isn't it?"

The ice dragon looked off towards them, then glared at Ignitus. "Why haven't I been allowed to have friends until now? I wanna get on their good side, but..." His glare faded and he looked down again, his wings sagging. "I don't know...everything I do only drives them away."

"You know our rules..."

"Yes, but right now, I really could care less! I haven't had a friend my whole life - well, one my age - and seeing them..."

He started when he felt the fire guardian's paw on his back. "Neves, you're not the only one. You saw yourself; Spyro and Cynder have pretty much only just gotten to know each other."

"Yes, I saw, and that only hurts even more. Do you even know how badly I wanted to come out of hiding and play with them?!"

"Yes, I do know. But it's the price of guardianship."

Neves shoved his paw away roughly and backed away. "I didn't even _choose_ to become a guardian! You all chose that for me, even against my dad's will! I don't care if I have potential; I wanna have a normal teenage dragon life, not be a prisoner here!" With that he spread his wings and flew off to the garden. Ignitus watched him and shook his head sadly with a sigh.

"I knew that promise was a bad idea..."

Down below, Nightshade was walking into the garden when a shadow flew over him. He glanced up and saw Neves disappear behind a tall hedge, and crept forward to find the young dragon lying on the ground, absently batting at a closed flower. "Neves? Something wrong?"

Neves shook his head, not noticing Ignitus coming to the ground nearby. "Oh no, I've got no friends and no knowledge of how to make friends, everything's completely fine, I'll just stay here the rest of...oh wait, I don't have a life! Oh no, not me! I have no choice over my own life! I'll just sit here and do whatever others want me to!"

Nightshade sat down by him with a heavy sigh and Ignitus stood behind him. "I'm sorry, we should've fought harder for you...but the guardians see a lot in you." Ignitus nodded, but Neves shook his head.

"I don't care, dad!" he half-shouted. "Everyone sees all this in me but do I get to choose what it's used for? No!" He roughly took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'm so tired of being everyone's tool...'Neves, do this' 'Neves, you're doing that'..."

Ignitus ran his paw along the young dragon's back. "Neves, I know it's hard...but disregard the past and the pain it's brought you. The past has happened, there's nothing anyone can do about it. But you can do something about your future using the past. Look at what hasn't worked and use that to make things work. I'll go talk to Spyro and Cynder in your favor, but ultimately it's up to you to choose how you act around them. In this, you have a choice." He flew off over the temple, and Nightshade lay down by Neves.

"Dad...what do I do? I'm so tired of being stuck here all the time..."

Nightshade grunted and put his wing over Neves. "Once you can fly you'll be freer than you have been. You're old enough to fly, you just need training. When you can fly, you can leave not just to look after Spyro and Cynder like you have been."

"Can we go on trips like the other dragons and their families?"

Nightshade chuckled and grinned. "Yes, we can certainly do that."

Down on the mushroom cap, Cynder yawned and rolled over, and woke up with a start when she rolled on top of Spyro. Both of them jumped with a startled yell.

"Sorry," Cynder said, looking away, and yawned again. "Oh crap! It's later than I thought..."

"Well, they haven't come looking for us yet, I'd assume we're safe." He slowly stood up, groaning. "Owwww...I think they're pushing us a bit too hard..."

"No kidding..." Cynder stretched and yawned yet again. "C'mon, we should get back."

"No argument here...I just hope Neves isn't waiting to ambush us. He's trying a bit too hard to impress us." They spread their wings and glided down to the ground. Cynder stretched again, feeling very tired and stiff, but a shriek escaped her mouth as Spyro tagged her and rushed by with a shout of "Race ya!"

"Oh you cheater!" She rushed after him, determined to beat him into the temple, but he was too fast for her to catch up. Spyro rushed through the underground tunnels, but was stopped at one of the doors when it didn't open for him. Cynder rushed in, lost her footing, and fell right on top of him.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Spyro growled, standing up from underneath her.

"Hey, sorry all right? Geez...Spyro? Something wrong?" Spyro was staring off into space, and Cynder waved her paw in front of his eyes, getting no reaction. "Yo, purple! Wake uuuuuup...yooohoo..."

Spyro yelled and jumped back and Cynder shrieked in surprise. He panted and held his head with a groan. "Owwww...what the heck..."

The door opened and Ignitus came into the hallway, stopping when he saw the two young dragons sitting there. "You've forgotten how to open the door, haven't you?" Spyro and Cynder sheepishly sideglanced at each other, and the door closed behind the old fire dragon. "You simply breathe fire on it to open it." He did so and they passed into the room with the strange pool. Cynder stopped and hung back when she realized Spyro was again looking into the strange liquid. She rolled her eyes and stood by him.

"See anything again?" she asked sarcastically, but Spyro didn't respond in the slightest. Ignitus doubled back, watching them intently. Spyro growled and shook his head, stepping back. "Nothing, huh?"

"Oh there was something all right...why is Tephra working with Ripto?"

"What did you see?" Ignitus asked, stepping past Cynder.

"I saw Tephra and Ripto...in a cave with this...this huge crystal orb..."

"Huge crystal orb?!" They all looked over to see Neves rush in. "Was it swirling with images?!"

"Yes...actually, it was...but, they weren't the only ones in there, it was also those two other cronies of his, along with Gnasty Gnorc."

Ignitus snorted. "For years I've seen Tephra was a threat, but...I don't get it."

"Get what?" Cynder asked, seeing Ignitus's face change.

"Tephra's not much older than you three...how has she been changed?"

Spyro's eyes widened. "She's our age?! But I've always seen her as much older!"

"I know, Spyro, that's what irks me...what would cause her to have grown up in such a short time-span?" He shook his head. "Spyro, did you see anything else?"

Spyro shook his head. "Not really, they were just standing there, it looked like they were debating something."

Neves groaned. "When bad guys coalesce, it can only mean trouble is to come."

"Neves, can you help Spyro with his ice breath tomorrow?"

"Sure, but...doesn't Cyril handle that? Oh...wait...he's off at Tall Plains with Terrador..."

Ignitus turned to Cynder. "I'll be overseeing your firebreath...but Nightshade has requested training _both_ of you tomorrow."

"Why?" they both asked at once, sideglancing at each other but looking back to Ignitus.

"Oh boy, storytime," Neves said, lying down. Ignitus chuckled.

"You read us like a book...but Spyro, it's a story revolving around you. And possibly you, Cynder," he added, seeing Cynder's jealous sideglance at her purple friend. "Long ago, here at this very pool, it was foreseen that a purple dragon would appear to combat a terrifying evil that would scour the land."

"Wait...you make it sound like purple is rare."

Ignitus sighed. "Purple _is_ a rare color, Spyro...once every few generations, when evil sprouts and begins to rise in power. The purple dragon is a rare creature, not limited to one element but instead able to harness them all." Spyro's eyes widened, and Ignitus half-smiled. "It has been over two hundred years since the last purple dragon graced the world with his power and stayed the flow of evil."

"Wait, hang on," Cynder said, shaking her head. "You mean this bozo here is a once-in-a-lifetime hero?"

"Bluntly, yes, Cynder...Spyro was brought here to learn how to harness his inner powers, which he will need in the coming battles. But..." His eyes fell on her with a searching look. "There is something very confusing that we've disregarded until recently with Tephra. It was predicted long ago that one purple dragon would rise to power, along with several other dragons possessing unnatural power levels. Sometimes a dragon is born far more elementally powerful than others of their kind...Neves harbors astounding ice ability, as you saw with his method for getting to and from the temple island." Neves looked at the floor self-consciously. "As things unfold though...it seems you three are not the only ones stronger than normal with elements. Tephra harnesses astounding earth power, but hasn't learned her full potential."

"I'm confused..." Cynder said, looking at Spyro. "If he's the only one who can learn more than one element...how did I pull off a Dark Fury?"

"I don't know, Cynder...Rivyera can sense elemental disposition, but she only sees you as a fire dragon. How you have darkness is confusing to me as well."

"After Tephra's attack the nurses said Cynder has poison abilities..." Spyro said, but Ignitus nodded.

"Black-scaled dragons tend to have poison glands for their claws and/or horns."

Spyro looked at her with wide eyes. "So you could have killed me with that smack to the face! Remind me not to tick you off again!"

They laughed, but the laughter was cut short when Rivyera rushed in, a bit distressed. She was carrying a small letter in her mouth. "Ignitus, there's been a kidnapping in the Settlement!"

Neves groaned and pushed his glasses up along his muzzle. "C'mon, why do they _always_ go for the Settlement? There're tons of other places..."

"Any news on who or why?"

"No, this letter was written in a rush, it seems, all I know is that something has happened."

Ignitus grunted and turned to Neves. "Seven, you will need to take Spyro and Cynder to the mainland. We'll try to get out there if we can, but I can't make any guarantees." Spyro and Cynder groaned loudly...they were sore and achy from training. "But not now, you can't run after a full day of training. Get some sleep, but it'll be an early morning tomorrow. If there has been a kidnapping, we'll be losing time, but it's time we need." With that they separated to get some sleep...all but Neves. He just stayed where he was, and when everyone had left he sighed and took off his glasses.

"Yay, woohoo, yet another mission..." Finally he stood up and headed off to his sleeping spot, but for the longest time he couldn't close his eyes...


	10. 1-10

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 10 _

* * *

_When the evils return  
The elements empower  
Felling the darkest hour  
Tides turn, furies burn  
Now riddle this:  
is it for the hero the waters churn?  
Or shall all be amiss?  
So long as light remains,  
Victory the light retains._

-

At the shoreline, a lone young fire dragon stood anxiously waiting for help to arrive...he absently clawed at the ground, constantly looking up at the island just barely visible against the colored sky as the sun rose. He hadn't slept all night, he was so worried... "I knew I should've sent the letter faster..." He sighed and looked at the red scales of his forelegs. "Hope they get here soon..." He wandered to the water's edge and went in up to his shoulders, and looked at his wavering reflection. He had bright gold horns and a vivid yellow wavy-spiked crest along the top of his head, and like Spyro, yellow fin-scales along his back going down to the arrowhead-shaped fin at the end of his tail. Except for his colors and the fact the fins on his head were joined together, he looked quite a bit like Spyro.

On the island shoreline, the purple dragon and his associates were stretching and getting ready to run. Cynder backflipped in the air over Spyro and punched him.

"I'll race ya there seeing how Neves runs faster than we do!"

"Still sore about me winning last night?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sore, yes, but not from you cheating."

"Hey, I don't cheat!"

"Then whaddaya call a head start?"

"An advantage in one's favor," Neves said with a sly smirk, and Spyro looked at Cynder with a grin.

"Exactly." Cynder snorted and Spyro and Neves laughed.

"You two ready?"

"Guess about as ready as we can be..." Neves took off running, swirling with ice and snow, and a solid trail of ice formed as he ran across the waves. Once he'd gotten a good start, Spyro and Cynder stood next to each other, eyeing each other, their back legs tensed. "Ready...set...GO!" Cynder shouted, and laughed as Spyro slipped and skidded. He jumped up and raced after her. Cynder looked over her shoulder, and shrieked and sped up when she saw he was gaining on her. Being aggressive in combat gave Spyro the advantage - he had more muscle than the lithe Cynder, and a bit more endurance. Her technique of constantly darting in and out of combat and slipping into hiding when possible was not helping her here. He slowly caught up to her and smirked cockily as he passed her. His advantage, though, was lost as the trail began side-winding along frozen waves, and his heavier weight caused him to slip on the inclines. Cynder leapfrogged him with a laugh and vaulted ahead.

At the shore, the fire dragon awaiting their arrival was growing very anxious...he looked off towards the northern mountains, biting his lower lip, and then yelled and punched the sand hard, heat energy suddenly fusing the sand into glass. "Where are they?!" he growled, and looked up. To his surprise he saw a bright white glow approaching, winding between waves, followed by two familiar purple and black specks. He jumped out of the way as the white glow shot by him, and Spyro and Cynder rolled onto the sand, out of breath. "Finally!"

"Whew...that was...a close race..." Cynder huffed, slowly getting back up. She glanced up at the fire dragon nearby. "You the one who sent that letter?"

"Yeah, I was hoping I wasn't too late but it seems I was."

"Who was kidnapped?" Neves asked, the icy aura around him quickly fading.

"I don't know if you know her, but her name is Ember." He looked at Spyro and Cynder oddly as they groaned. "What's your problem?"

"That little whiner? What do they want with her?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know but she isn't- nevermind, I heard them say they were taking her to Elamrof Mountain in the north."

"Where is that?" Spyro asked, not seeing the dark look on Neves's face at the mention of that mountain.

"I'm not sure, but the librarians set out maps for us to use. c'mon!" He rushed off and Cynder sideglanced at Spyro.

"Boy, he's upset by this..."

"I am not! I..." The fire dragon stopped. "I...oh nevermind, Tephra kidnapped her, that can only mean trouble later on."

"Then let's get going," Neves said, and all four of them raced towards the Settlement.

-

"Flame, you can't come with us."

The fire dragon snorted, almost igniting the parchment on the table by him. "I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

Spyro sighed and stepped away from the map as Hunter copied it onto a better sheet of parchment for them. The cheetah had the day off and wanted to come along with them as well, since Ember had been kidnapped during his watch. "Neves, I don't think we can change his mind."

"The less inexperienced members with us, the faster we'll get there, that's all I'm saying."

"Inexperienced?!"

"Hey hey, quiet down in here!" came a female voice, and they turned around to see a young water dragoness about their age standing there. She didn't look much like Rivyera, but her wavy blue scale patterns gave away her element. Flame stared at her and Spyro cocked an eyebrow at him...she was pretty, but Flame's stare was a bit unnecessary. "What's the problem in here?"

"Nothing's the problem, nothing at all," Flame replied, suddenly calm. Neves and Spyro glanced at each other, but looked back to the water dragoness as she approached Flame with a sarcastic look.

"Uh huh...then why was it your voice shouting in here?"

Spyro looked around while Flame and the dragoness conversed, then turned to Neves. "Where'd Cynder go?"

"She said she wanted to look in the old Lore Scrolls room, something about prophecies."

"Ahaaaa...well, I'm gonna go find her, Hunter's almost done with the map and we should get going soon." He edged past the water dragoness, who looked like she was hiding a secret desire to tear Flame apart while he lamely excused his behavior, and after some wandering and doubling back he finally located the Lore Scrolls room and found it a mess. Cynder was rushing through the whole place, glancing over stuff and then tossing it to the side. "Cynder?"

She shrieked and jumped. "Oh...Spyro...you scared me."

"What're you doing in here?"

She turned back to the shelf she was inspecting. "This morning Ignitus mentioned some prophecy about me and you and I wanna know what it is."

"He didn't tell you?"

"I overheard him talking to the others."

"You know we're not supposed to listen in on them..."

She sighed and looked at the floor. "I know...but I couldn't help it; the door was open, I passed by as my name was mentioned so I thought they were calling me, and they were talking about both of us...but I wanna know why everyone suddenly sees me as something special."

"You? You're not the only one surprised by all this; I had no idea purple was a hero color."

She suddenly glared at him with jealousy. "You have a reason to be special! You're some bigshot hero that's supposed to save the world from Ripto or whoever the hell is trying to take over! I'm just an orphaned black dragoness with a Dark Fury!"

Spyro backed away nervously. "Yeah, 'Dark Fury' right now is accurate...Cynder, I'm sorry, but don't be jealous of me!"

"Why not?! I've always wanted to do something with my life, and everyone around me has something special! I'm tired of being nothing!"

"Cynder, calm down!" Spyro ordered, pressing her to the floor. "Listen to me! You have something special too: you're you! Don't you ever tell me you're not special, I won't let a friend lie to my face! So what if you don't know what your special thing is? For all we know you might be a purple dragoness in black scales!"

"Is there a problem with you too?" They both looked up to see the water dragoness standing nearby and eyeing the mess Cynder had made of the scrolls and papers. Cynder pushed Spyro off herself.

"No...I was just mad over some stupid thing...I'll clean up."

"_We'll_ clean up," Spyro said, and Cynder cocked an eyebrow at him. "We need to get going when Hunter's done; the more paws working on this, the faster it'll go."

"Hey, Shimmer!" Flame called, and the water dragoness groaned with a roll of her eyes and turned around.

"What do you want now?"

"Nothing," Neves said, shoving Flame aside roughly. "He's not giving up. But we're leaving all the same."

"Okay Neves. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise." She walked out of the room past him, and Flame watched in confusion.

"What've you two got together?" he asked.

"She comes from my mother's homeland."

Cynder looked up at him oddly. "She does? She looks nothing like her!"

"I know, that's what confuses me. Water dragons tend to have the highest resemblance to each other in tribes, but...unless she was adopted at a young age or something, but I doubt it..."

"Can we get going now and get Ember to safety?" Flame asked, standing up. "Hunter's got the map, we know where we're going, so let's do it!"

Neves groaned. "You're inviting yourself into a rescue mission assigned to the guardians. You're not supposed to interfere with guardian assignments except under invitation, and thus far I have not heard an invite from any of us."

"But you're not guardians!"

"I'm a guardian-in-training, and all three of us were told by the guardians to do this."

"So? You're still not guardians! I'm coming along whether you like it or not!"

Spyro groaned. "Can't argue with a closed mind..."

Cynder spoke up. "Okay, you can come with us, but don't complain to us when things get out of hand." She didn't tell the others, but she had a very bad feeling that this was a lot deeper than a simple kidnapping.

-  
Ember slowly woke up, her head in a fog as she tried to see where she was. She went to stand up, but the sudden pull of cold metal on her limbs stopped her before she could even move. She was chained to a stone table. Looking around hazily she slowly saw that she was in a cavern, lit by a few torches.

A sudden blast startled her out of her mental haze and she looked to the side sharply to see a large green dragoness standing inside a stone ring design on the floor, with enchanted dummies running towards her. She blasted one with her earth-breath and snorted, flicking another away with her tail. "Why'd he have me capture the little snot and not the others directly? Moron..." She clawed through another one with one swipe and then bit right through another. "They were right there, all I had to do was grab them. But noooo, capture the little pink brat...we need the elementals and now Spyro's associating with them." Uninterested in her training she turned away and the dummies disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Well, it's not all lost...she's still useful." She towered over Ember with a malicious grin.

"Where am I?!" Ember demanded, and Tephra laughed.

"What, is the little brat scared?"

"I'm not a brat! Let me outta here!"

"And why would I go through the trouble of capturing you just to listen to your demands?"

"Let me go! These chains hurt!"

The green dragoness laughed again. "That's the whole point!"

"Someone'll come and get me; let me go or there'll be trouble!"

Tephra's face came right in front of hers with an evil grin. "Oh, we _want_ trouble, that's the whole reason behind you being here." Tephra laughed and walked away, and Ember struggled in vain against her bonds and eventually just broke down and cried. Her mother had told her not to go out alone, and she had anyway...

"It's all Flame's fault; I wouldn't've been alone if he would come and get me instead of holing himself up with the guards...why does everything happen to me?" she whined. Something told her she was wrong, that she was at fault for disobeying her parents...but she shoved that aside and focused on being miserable.

-  
Hunter jogged ahead of the dragons, dodging between rocks and boulders as he scoped out possible ambushes. Spyro looked back briefly at the others...Shimmer had tagged along too on invitation from Neves. Somehow, Spyro felt that he, Cynder, and Neves should be the only ones rescuing Ember, but Flame was incredibly stubborn and Neves was a guardian-in-training...also, Shimmer could feel slight weather or location changes, so that could potentially help them avoid trouble. Flame and Shimmer, not nearly as athletic as the outcast-hardened Spyro and Cynder or the guardian-trained Neves, were hanging in the back of the group, exhausted. Flame wanted to ask for another rest-stop, but he didn't dare face Cynder's claws again...and Shimmer's patience with him was nil at this point. Finally Neves called for a stop and they hid behind a large stone outcrop. Hunter doubled back and slung his bow across his chest. He had a camouflaged vest and shorts with matching gloves and a vambrace on his bow-arm. He also bore a dagger on his right thigh.

"Nothing yet but I don't trust the air here...Shimmer, you feel anything?"

"Aching limbs, lack of breath, thirst...nope, nothing."

"Hmmm...there's evidence that gnorcs and rhynocs have been up this way recently...but there's also evidence of a scuffle."

Spyro glanced up at him. "Well, gnorcs and rhynocs do tend to fight each other..."

"No, there was a third party involved..." He knelt down quickly and lifted Cynder's paw before she could react. "Yep, same basic pad-pattern. The assailant was a dragon..." He studied Cynder's paw more closely. "Most likely female, the pad shapes were similar to yours...she's about your age too from the track-size, though a tad bit heavier. And from the scorch-marks in the area I'd say electric."

"Haven't seen too many electric dragons our age," Flame said, and Shimmer nodded. She looked up sharply as she both felt something and saw Spyro suddenly sit up.

"Spyro?"

"Something up?" Cynder asked, but Spyro didn't move - he was staring at something further up the trail.

"You guys feel that? A really strong...tingle?" Hunter moved and his fur suddenly crackled. He and Spyro traded quick glances, and Cynder guessed what was going on.

"MOVE!" she and Spyro both shouted at once...good thing too. They shoved Flame and Shimmer out of the way just as a bolt of lightning from the sky hit the ground right where they'd been. Flame growled as he noticed a yellow flicker further up the mountain side, and to the surprise of the others he opened his mouth and a straight, tiny beam of heat energy shot towards the yellow flash. Spyro's eyes widened when the beam hit the ground and resulted in a powerful, booming explosion. They heard a girl scream in fear, and Hunter, Spyro, and Neves were on the trail in a flash. The others followed at a visual distance until Hunter suddenly sprinted faster than they could ever hope to run and tackled their attacker. She cried out in pain as she fell under his weight, and they all rushed up to her.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, flailing wildly, but Hunter simply pinched her neck by the shoulder and she grunted and went limp, still aware of them though. She glared at them as they circled around her...she had bright-yellow scales flecked with storm-blue stripes, and her wingskins and underbelly were a cloudy blue color, the same as her eyes. She had jagged fins running down her back and a very wavy crest on her head, with two long fins on either side of it, one tossed behind her head and the other hanging over her eye. Her horns grew straight back and glittered with the same golden sheen as her wingarms and claws. She looked very angry, almost like a cornered animal about to lash out at any given second.

"What's she doing up here?" Shimmer asked no one in particular, and the dragoness growled viciously.

"You're in my territory, now get the hell away from me before I strike you with lightning again!"

"Again? You didn't hit us the first time," Flame said, and she shot him in the chest with an arc of electricity and he yelled in pain.

"I said get off me!" She coursed with electricity, and Hunter grunted in pain, but he didn't let go. She tried again and Hunter's face clenched, but he still had her pinned down. "What the hell are you?! GET OFF ME!"

"I'm grounded, that's what I am," he said in reply. "I won't get off until you tell us why you attacked us."

"This is my home, you idiots should tell me why _you're_ here!"

"Did a green dragoness come up this way or fly towards the summit?" Neves asked, and she shot him a hateful glare.

"If you're looking for Tephra, tough luck; her lair is at the summit but you won't make it there."

"And why not?" Cynder demanded. The electric dragoness's eyes fell on her but then glanced behind her, and she glared again.

"What's your problem?" she hissed, and they looked along her line of sight and Spyro and Neves rolled their eyes; Flame's eyes were rooted on the dragoness like they had been on Shimmer the first time. Flame shook his head and looked away when he realized they were all looking at him.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out there for a sec..."

"Why can't we get to Tephra's lair?" Cynder demanded again, and the dragoness laughed derisively.

"I've watched you weaklings; none of you can fly! Her cave is only accessible by flight! Now get off me or I swear to thunder I'll smite you all with lightning right here and now!" To prove her point the air started growing tingly again, and Hunter quickly jumped off her, unslinging his bow and nocking an arrow.

"No, Hunter, don't agitate her more...we're in her home area, we shouldn't be attacking her," Spyro said, and Neves closed his mouth as Spyro spoke.

"I was just about to say that..."

"What's your name?" Cynder asked, but the dragoness turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air.

"Just get outta here before I-"

"We know, we know, smite us with lightning wrath," Flame groaned. "C'mon, we gotta go save Ember." They left the electric dragoness there, and when she was behind them she snorted and wandered off. Flame hung back and looked at where she'd been, and sighed quickly. Cynder looked at him oddly.

"What's the sigh for?"

"Don't see someone that pretty so often..."

They all started at him and Neves laughed. "Dude, first Shimmer and then her?"

"Wha?" Shimmer asked in exasperation, looking at Flame, and the red dragon blushed.

"Yeah, in case you didn't notice he was goggling at her like he did with you," Neves said.

Flame gaped at him. "I wasn't!"

"Then whaddaya call _this_?" Shimmer asked, her face inches from his as she mimicked his staring at her. The others laughed; it looked so comical they couldn't help but laugh. Flame groaned and pushed past Shimmer.

"Alright, alright, let's get going already..."

"Someone's got a thing for girls it seems," Cynder said out loud to Spyro. Flame just grunted.

Much higher up, as the sun began to set, Neves caught sight of a cave opening in a vertical face of stone. Unable to go on much farther in the waning light they found comfortable places to sleep (about as comfortable as one can get on stone, dirt, moss or leaves) and Hunter wandered off to find some food. The dragons were all exhausted, but being the least out of shape for this trek Flame and Shimmer were the worst off. Shimmer curled up against a rock and fell asleep almost instantly. Spyro, Neves, and Cynder were talking together in low voices about what Neves knew of this mountain, but all they got from him was that it was a favorite haunt for powerful monsters. Flame was sitting on a large boulder, staring at the cavern entrance and barely moving for the longest time. He didn't notice Spyro jump up beside him.

"Flame? Something wrong?"

Flame shook his head and slumped off the boulder. "Nothin'. Just tired." He lay down at the foot of the boulder, looking very depressed. Spyro was confused, but didn't push it and wandered off.


	11. 1-11

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 11 _

* * *

"AAAAAAA-*ooph*! OWWW!"

"Is he gonna keep doing that?"

"*sigh* I guess so...yep, there he goes again. One...two..."

"AAAAAAAAA-*mmph*! DAMMIT!"

Flame picked himself up shakily and glared at the smooth rock-face, flexing his paws yet again. His toes were sore but he wasn't about to let this beat him...unfortunately it already was; his back and sides were bruised. He jumped up onto the wall and dug his claws in, ignoring Cynder's countdown as she and Shimmer sat on a boulder and watched, snacking on berries. "I...gotta..get...up...there...NOOOO! OOW!"

"C'mon Flame you can beat ten feet!" Shimmer called, and she and Cynder giggled - the wall was covered in claw-holes about ten feet up from the ground.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, lying on the ground in frustration. "Damn you girls are so freakin' annoying!"

"Happy to help!" Cynder said and Shimmer playfully punched her in the shoulder. Flame had played a very cruel joke on them that morning and almost broken their limbs, and now they were getting him back for the bruising they'd gotten. It really wasn't very funny, but then again, neither was calling "AVALANCHE!" and intentionally starting a rolling wave of stone pain.

Spyro came back and stood by the boulder. "What's going on?" Cynder pointed at the wall. "Oh. Flame, you could've saved yourself the pain by waiting for us."

"You guys are moving too slowly; Tephra could be stringing her by her insides right now or something!"

Shimmer shivered. "Eww! You sicko!"

Neves glided down to where they were and shook himself. "Well guys, Hunter's still looking but there's no way up to that cave mouth." He saw the ten-foot-high pattern of clawmarks on the wall and groaned. "Who's the suicidal smartaleck?"

"Guilty as charged I guess," Flame groaned, not getting up. Shimmer laughed but her laughter died off as she looked down the mountainside. Cynder glanced at her questioningly.

"Shimmer? Something up?"

"There's a storm coming...and someone's watching us down there."

"It's her from yesterday," Neves said, looking up at the cave mouth. "She's been monitoring us, but she's really fast. I think Flame's blast yesterday may have slowed her down with the adrenaline rush, but now Hunter's having a hard time catching her."

The cheetah in question crept back up to where they were and sat down with a heavy breath. "Wow...well I've met my speed-match...we'll just hafta let her find us if she wants something." He looked over at the wall. "Who's the idiot?"

Flame groaned and Cynder and Shimmer laughed. "We told him he wouldn't make it, but hey, what do girls know?"

Spyro and Neves sideglanced at each other and rolled their eyes, and Neves sighed. "Well, we gotta break up the fun and move outta here before Tehpra finds us. Spyro and Cynder may have beaten her, but I don't doubt she's become more powerful with Ripto's aid."

Cynder, Shimmer, and Hunter followed him to a more protected area. Spyro hung back, staring at the cave, and looked down when Flame groaned and struggled to get up, whimpering as his bruises stung him. Spyro rushed over and braced himself against Flame, helping the red dragon stand up. "You okay?"

"Couldn't be better...guess I deserve it though after that prank..."

"C'mon, last place you should be bruised is right under the enemy's roost." He started leading Flame away, but heard Shimmer shriek and stopped. "Shimmer?!" he called.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, and Spyro felt the ground suddenly shake under him. His eyes went wide.

"MOVE!" he shouted, shoving Flame and signaling that he needed to run. Flame ran, and Spyro followed just as the ground opened up in a blast of fire. A slab of rock caught Spyro as it shattered and rose from the ground, and he yelled in surprise as it lifted him into the air. Up from the hole in the ground, a ball of lava shot into the air past the hovering stone shards, and exploded as Tephra flung her wings apart swiftly and stopped in the air. Before Spyro could react she blasted him off the rocks with a well-aimed earth blast, sending him hurtling to the ground. He cringed, unable to stop himself...but then looked around in confusion as he was suddenly levitated and set on the ground. Looking up saw Tephra descend as the broken rock fragments fell back into place under her. "What was that for?"

"Wanted to give you a taste of my new power," she said maliciously, stepping towards him. "Wouldn't be fun if I killed you with one blast..." She looked around and smirked. "All alone? Where's your girlfriend? Gonna strike me out of the shadows like last time?"

"CYNDER, STAY BACK!" Spyro called, sensing Cynder drawing closer. Tephra grinned.

"Good to see you feel the same way I do...you want to die alone." With that the ground under Spyro rumbled, but he jumped aside just before it could throw him to the side.

"Flame, get the others to safety!" Spyro shouted as the red dragon huddled on the ground, terrified. Spyro's command snapped him out of it and he rushed off. He ran across Cynder and Neves stalking among the trees and bushes, and they stopped when he came near.

"He says go on!" Flame panted, but Cynder and Neves looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Flame, get Shimmer to a more protected spot with Hunter. Spyro's an idiot to fight alone." The ground shook violently and they heard Spyro's pained roar, and Cynder choked and both of them raced to help him.

Spyro shot ice at Tephra's face and she screamed as it sealed her eyelids shut. Spyro moved in for a strike, but the ground suddenly opened up under him and he was thrown into the air again as powerful towers of fire shot up from the ground around her. He landed in a bush and struggled against it, finally falling out onto his back as Tephra punched herself in the face and shattered the ice. She shook her head and glared at him angrily, her vision a bit screwed up from the cold. Spyro forced himself up and felt something grow inside him as he stared at her. She came in to bite him, but when he opened his mouth, instead of ice, electricity suddenly flew at her and zapped her, throwing her to the side as her muscles jerked from the surprise voltage. Spyro looked around in surprise, but no one was around. "Was that...me?" he asked himself, and as Tephra stood up again he breathed at her. Lightning flew from his mouth and she screamed but stayed standing as a strange field began to grow around her. She looked at herself in surprise as Spyro's electric breath began coursing around that shield instead of hitting her.

"So it wasn't just a punishment," she said in wonder, her mind flashing back to a few days ago when Ripto had electrocuted her. She grinned evilly at Spyro and rushed at him, pinning him against the ground and winding him. "Stupid little brat...you still don't know what you are..." She raised a claw over his throat as he gasped for air. "And you never will." Before she could kill him, the air suddenly grew tingly and Tephra yelled in surprise as lightning hit her. That protective field sprang up, but the initial strike had hit her just enough to throw her off of Spyro. She looked around wildly. "I know that's you, Plazyma! Electricity no longer works against me!"

The ground suddenly exploded by her as lightning struck the rock, and Tephra yelled in pain as the blast knocked her to the side. Spyro's ears were ringing as he slowly passed out, but he felt someone suddenly grab him roughly and he was carried away at tremendous speed. Something hit his head hard and he blacked out instantly, but not before hearing Cynder scream as she unleashed a fireball.

-

Ember woke up some time later, still in intense pain. A tear fell down her face as she remembered what Tephra had done to her...what the hell was that weird weapon? Whatever it was, her back and shoulders were still in pain from where it had struck her...and the fire and electric magic that had injured her weren't helping either. She struggled against her chains but soon stopped, remembering that they were too strong for her.

The door rose into the ceiling and Tephra came back, looking incredibly angry. "Neves and that little black brat...I almost had Spyro had it not been for them..." She looked at Ember maliciously. "Well, you ugly pink runt, you're lucky the spells are over...though why He wants you, I have no idea, you have no special things..."

Ember stared at the floor and cried quietly, wanted to go home, wanting to forget all this... "Why can't I go home?"

"Does it look like I know? I'm merely the captor; Ripto and the others are the ones who tell me what to do." She walked over to a pool of water and started talking to herself. "But that staff...they used it on me for my growth, why the hell did they want her to...and nothing's happening, she's not responsive to its power..."

The pink dragoness stared at the doorway, wishing someone would come through like in the stories and subdue Tephra and rescue her...she sniffled and Tephra growled at her. " Why won't you let me go if I'm of no use like you keep saying?"

"Oh, we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"They haven't told you?"

"No, and personally I don't really care. Why they even mandate I keep you alive is beyond me." Tephra walked out of the room angrily, leaving Ember alone again.

"Why does everything happen to me?..."

-

Spyro opened his eyes to a world of blurry colored fog and stabbing light that made him squeeze his eyes shut. "Well, least you're awake..." He opened his eyes again and through the painful beams of sunlight he made out a yellow form moving around next to him. "Yo, whoever you are, can you see or hear me?"

"Ki-kinda.." Spyro groaned. "Owww..."

"Shut up and don't move; you're still bleeding." He saw a yellow thing, presumably a foreleg, reach in front of his eyes, and he yelled and cringed as she touched his wound and it stung him badly. "Damn, I knew that trail was a bad idea..."

"Where's everyone else?"

"You mean the ice and fire dragons and that cat-guy?"

"Yeah, and Shimmer...water dragoness."

"Didn't see her...they're on the other side of the mountain gorge."

"Wha?!" Spyro went to sit up and fell onto his side as his head spun. The yellow dragoness pushed him onto his back again and forced his head back.

"No! Stop moving! You need that cut to heal!"

"And why do you suddenly care? You wanted us gone when we met you."

"I don't like others in my territory, but I won't let someone die or fall ill because of something I did. Now shut up and lie still."

Spyro wasn't satisfied though. "Something you did? What did you do?"

"This." She jabbed his cut, making him hiss sharply through his teeth. "I got you out of there, but I wasn't expecting you to be so heavy and accidentally slipped...and the speed of my running really cut you badly with that impact." His vision finally straightened out and he saw Plazyma sitting there, watching him and absently twirling the single fin-scale hanging over her face. "When you're able to stand without popping that scab I'll take you to them."

"But won't they move?"

"I wrote your cheetah-guy a note in the sand."

"You can write?"

She glared at him. "I'm not a moron; yes I can write and read! What, you want lessons or something? Tough!"

"Whoa, hey, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well then how did you mean it?" she asked angrily, the air around her crackling.

"I'm an orphan too; not many who don't live in the villages can read or write. I just found it interesting, that's all."

Her face softened, and Spyro was a bit surprised - without that sneer plastered on her face she was actually kinda pretty. "You're...an outcast?"

"I was..."

"But then what?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly remembered Cynder's reaction. "Uhh..."

"Lemme guess, something to do with that guardian-trainee you're with?"

"Neves?"

"Yeah, whoever. White with glasses."

"Yeah that's Neves. Yeah...Cynder and I were called to the Dragon Temple...but thing is, we're not being trained as 'guardians' like Neves." He added that last bit in hopes that any anger she'd have at him might be deterred.

"Why are you guys after Tephra?"

"We're not after _her_; we're after someone she kidnapped."

"Oh...Ember?"

"You know her?"

"No, that rude red dragon mentioned her before you left."

Spyro laughed. "Oh boy...he'd love to hear that..."

After some more talking while he recovered, Spyro found that Plazyma's parents had been killed when she was five, on a casual hiking trip through these mountains. Ever since then she'd been fending for herself here, and she knew the area well enough to navigate by faint electrical fields and know exactly where she was by magnetic patterns in the ground. However, she had no idea why she wasn't allowed in the Settlement when she wandered through that area, but she didn't bother going down there anyway anymore so it didn't really matter. Like Neves, Flame, and Shimmer, Plazyma's elemental power was higher than normal; lightning attacks were generally Fury attacks but she could call down lightning on command. By nightfall Spyro's cut was healed well enough that it didn't re-open when he stood up and walked around, but Plazyma kept him still under threat of electrocution. She was very pushy... especially that night as it grew colder. She said she was used to cold nights, but as Spyro looked at the stars amid the treetops above, he heard her teeth chattering and he looked over to the side to see her shivering badly, kind of like Cynder. He stood up and walked over to her, but she growled.

"Get away from me."

"You're cold."

"No I'm not! I'm fine!"

"Well, if you decide you need warmth, I'm over here."

She turned her head around and glared at him. "What are you, insecure or something? Need someone to cuddle with at night? Tough luck!"

"No, I'm fine on my own. Just offering to keep you warm. Obviously you don't like help."

She snorted and lay back down, still shaking with the cold, and Spyro walked a few steps away and rolled onto his side, wondering how Cynder and the others were doing...He suddenly snapped awake as he heard something right next to him, and he opened his eyes to see Plazyma edging towards him, and she stopped stock-still when she saw him watching her. She was still shivering, and looked like a lost kitten or something as she stood there. Spyro lifted his wing, but she suddenly scampered away, embarrassed. He sighed...she seemed to want to make friends, but her pride kept inhibiting her. Not long afterwards, though, as he started drifting off again, he felt her slowly creep up to him. He stayed still this time, pretending to be asleep, and felt her curl up against his back. His hide twitched - wow she was cold! Before she could react he rolled onto his belly and put his wing over her, and she shivered against him and pressed her back against his side even more. They both slowly fell asleep as Plazyma slowly warmed up under his wing.

-  
On the other side of the chasm, the same thing was going on with the other dragons, but they were huddled tightly together. Being a "gentledragon" (but Cynder and Shimmer saw through it as an attempt to impress), Flame was shielding them from the cold wind, even though he himself was shivering madly in his sleep. Cynder stared at nothing in particular, barely feeling her wing falling asleep over Shimmer's back. She was so worried...what had happened to Spyro? Where had that electric dragoness taken him? And where the heck was Hunter? He'd gone off a few hours ago to look for some possible way up to Tephra's lair, but he hadn't come back yet like he said would.

"We're slowly falling apart," she said to herself fearfully, and shivered and closed her eyes for the night.

Contrary to Cynder's thoughts, though, Hunter was using the map of the mountain to plot out where they were, where Tephra's lair was, and now he was on his way to locate Spyro. He'd found the message of Plazyma in the dirt, but still didn't fully trust her and wanted to make sure Spyro was okay. The search was easier said than done, though - Plazyma's sleeping location was hidden on the other side of the gorge, and getting over the chasm was difficult without wings. He could go around it, but it started at a sheer rock face and continued down the side of the mountain so far that attempting it would take longer than just waiting for Plazyma. How the heck she got herself and Spyro over there, he had no idea, but she'd done it somehow. He crouched by the edge of the chasm, staring across and trying to gauge if a leap was possible. It wasn't, and he sighed and sat down. "Hope he's okay...First Ember gets kidnapped on my watch, and now Spyro's been separated from us...hopefully this is just coincidence."

"Nothing is coincidence," came an echoing voice, very faint, but very distinct in the darkness, almost as if the air had a voice. Hunter shot up, his paw on his bow and the other straying by the quiver on his back.

"Who's there?!"

"Put down your weapon; physical cannot harm the immaterial..." The voice seemed to be moving around him but he saw nothing. "Hunter...you will find what you are looking for...continue leading them. Spyro has not been separated from you."

Hunter didn't like this... "Why are you telling me this?"

"You doubt one who watches all?" There was maniacal evil laughter all around him, and it slowly faded away and Hunter felt alone again. He looked around quickly, jumping at sounds around him as a breeze blew through and made the leaves rustle.

"I don't like this...we need to get away from this mountain..." He ran back to the group and stayed up all night, afraid that voice might send rhynocs or apes or something down on them. Shimmer woke up early in the morning to find him nodding off, his bow clutched tight in his paw.

"Hunter?" she asked, and shrieked when he shot up, an arrow nocked and the string pulled tight.

"Oh...Shimmer..." He slumped against the stones again and ran his paws over his face. "Damn it...what's wrong with me tonight?"

"Something wrong?"

"No...nothing, I'm just jumpy. Sorry I scared you." He reclined against the stone and closed his eyes, and Shimmer eyed him oddly before putting her head back down. Next to her, Flame started kicking at something in his sleep, and she punched him and he fell still, mumbling and laughing groggily in his dream. Shimmer rolled her eyes and turned her head away, and started when she almost hit Cynder's muzzle with hers. Cynder groaned and opened her eyes a bit.

"Shimmer? Something wrong?"

"No, just getting comfortable and almost hit you." She scooted away from Flame a bit as he started kicking again and lowered her voice. "Something's up with Hunter...he's really edgy."

"I hope Spyro's okay...it's probably Spyro's absence that has him worried..."

"You like Spyro, don't you?"

Cynder stared at her, and Shimmer found it a bit unnerving - against the darkness, all she saw was the pattern on Cynder's head, a faint gleam from her horns, and the whites and green irises of her eyes...it was a bit creepy. "He's my friend, yes...he was the first one who's ever been nice to me. But we're not...y'know..." She crossed her claws and Shimmer gave a stifled giggle.

"The typical cover-up," she said, and Cynder glared at her and she stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"I'll pierce that tongue for ya," Cynder said, lifting a claw and grinning, and Shimmer pulled her tongue back in quickly and they both laughed quietly. Flame rolled away from Shimmer in his sleep and the two dragonesses looked at him, then at each other with sly grins.

"He's totally unaware when asleep...we should find some blueberries or something, something that stains..."

Cynder stifled a laugh. "That's what I was thinking!"

"Find some today and wait for nightfall?"

"You're on." Laughing to themselves they lay back down, reveling in the fact that the night was growing rapidly warmer and they didn't have to huddle together to keep decently warm. However, Cynder hardly slept at all for the rest of the morning...what had happened to Spyro?


	12. 1-12

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 12 _

* * *

Plazyma yawned and groggily opened her eyes, looking around as they came into focus. She stretched, and stopped cold when she felt something against her back. Jumping up quickly she felt Spyro's wing fall off her back, but the purple dragon was still sound asleep. Plazyma stared at him...she'd never seen anyone else close to her age before...eventually she huffed at herself for hanging around him and stalked off to get some breakfast. She paused and looked back at him...there were strange monsters roaming the mountainside that would harvest him in an instant, should she leave him alone? "Pfff...not my problem," she said to herself, and walked off, disappearing in the thin grass.

Spyro woke up with a wide yawn and looked around, unsure of where he was. Something white flashed in the corner of his eye, and he whipped around but saw nothing there. Something didn't feel right...and where was Plazyma? Had she just left him? "Oh well...I tried, but obviously she's not interested in making friends..."

"No I'm not." Spyro whipped around to find Plazyma coming up behind him, licking berry juice off her lips. "What, were you waiting for me or something?"

"I figured you'd be back."

"Future reference: last night I didn't need your help, got it?" she asked, her snarling face inches from his. Spyro back away with a sigh.

"Geez, try to help someone and you get your head bitten off..." At that moment, something huge materialized out of thin air and snapped at Spyro, and the purple dragon jumped back. "AGH! I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

"RUN DAMMIT RUN!" Plazyma screamed, and they both took off as fast as their legs would carry them. Spyro looked back briefly, and his mind froze - the monster chasing them was the same kind of creature that had attacked Cynder's cave! But in the morning sunlight, as the beast crashed through the trees, the fear Spyro had felt on seeing the skeleton of these things was nil...It was like a giant, wingless dragon with a huge, tooth-filled mouth and long razor-sharp claws on its limbs. It ran after them, slicing clean through trees and digging into the ground with its claws, sometimes running on its hind legs, other times running on all fours after them. Its four red eyes were filled with a lust for blood, and Plazyma screamed again when it slashed at them and nicked her tail. Spyro stopped and fell to the ground, and the monster dashed right over him, skidding to a stop with a hungry roar to pounce on Spyro...but it never jumped; as soon as he'd fallen, Spyro had charged up his new electricity breath, and when the monster turned to him he roared and blasted it. Bad choice...the huge beast only roared with anger and madly charged at him. Spyro yelled in panic and rolled to the side, just narrowly missing getting struck by its claws as it swiped at him. The force of its charge carried it past him and it dug its claws into the ground with a horrific grinding noise, and it roared at him, its mouth glowing with dark power. Not wasting any time Spyro ran after Plazyma, losing sight of her as she rounded a corner. He rounded that corner, looking around quickly for her, and stifled a yell when he felt something grab his tail and pull him roughly. Plazyma dragged him into a tiny pocket in the rock wall, hidden by boulders, and the force of her catching and dragging him made him skid on the ground and hit his head on the wall.

"Ow, what the-"

"Shh!" They held still, trying to quiet their panting...and the ground vibrated. Huge footsteps were coming closer, and their ears picked up a faint sniffing sound. Plazyma's eyes widened and she shrank back against the wall. "I forgot it can smell us!"

The sniffing sound came closer, and the footsteps stopped right outside the pocket mouth. Plazyma stifled a scream as the boulders were kicked to the side. Spyro got up and stood in front of her defensively, charging his ice-breath. The huge monster's nose appeared, and it growled and pulled back to ram against the wall. Its nose came down again, and Spyro took his chance.

"C'MON!" he yelled, and he and Plazyma bolted out as the monster thrashed on the ground, its nostrils filled with ice. By the time it recovered, Spyro and Plazyma were well-hidden, and Plazyma had somehow run a good distance and then come back to leave a trail to mislead the thing. Her trick worked; the creature followed the scent of her trail right past them, and when it was far enough away they bolted from their hiding spot and ran to the gorge. They looked back behind themselves, and then flopped to the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"What the hell are those things?!" Plazyma huffed, and spat out some dust after accidentally inhaling it.

"I was gonna ask you; you've obviously dealt with them before."

"Only twice before now...oh my gosh that was so scary..."

All of a sudden Neves came running up to them with a wary look in his eyes. "Guys, I saw what happened, you okay?"

"We're fine," Plazyma snorted, forcing herself to stand up. "How'd you get over the gorge? You can't fly."

"Neither can you, your wings aren't muscular enough." She sneered at him, but he was right. "How do you get over?"

"That's for me to know, now I'm leaving. You guys go get whoever you're after and get outta here."

"Sure you don't wanna come with us?" Spyro asked, and Neves turned sharply to him. "Hey, her electric power could help..." But she was already walking away. "Oh well...how did you get over here anyway?"

Neves walked to the edge of the gorge and breathed ice. He quickly formed a walkway of solid ice spanning the chasm. "High-level usage of ice, luckily I can use it. Now c'mon, the others are worried sick about us...'specially Cynder," he finished by nudging Spyro in the shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing...wow, look at the time, we gotta go!" He raced off, leaving Spyro standing there a bit confused.

"Especially Cynder?... oh no he didn't!" Spyro ran after him and Neves laughed. "WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP YOU DITZ!"

"Spyro and Cynder, sittin' in a-WHOA! Claws sharp!"

-

Cynder sighed and sat on the boulder...she hadn't moved since sunrise nor even touched the berries brought for her. Eventually Hunter came up to her and nudged her, and she jumped a bit and turned to him. "What?"

"Cynder, eat! You need food before we leave!"

"I'm not leaving."

The cheetah sighed. "Cynder, what're you worried about?"

She sighed, still staring towards the gorge. "Spyro..."

"She likes him," Flame said as he walked by, and then yelled in fright when Shimmer bore down on him from behind.

"He's my best friend, I've got reason to worry about him."

"Neves has been out since yesterday looking for him, Cynder, I'm pretty sure they're headed back right now. But I told Neves where to find us; we need to move."

"What's the rush? Tephra's in her lair."

"There's no guarantee, and I'd rather not have the ground open up under me if she decides to avenge herself. There's also something dangerous around here...I don't know what it is, but there's things here that shouldn't be." He'd found the footprints of the creature that was attacking Spyro and Plazyma, but he didn't realize it was the kind of creature whose skeleton had caused popularity in the library; all he knew was that it was dangerous. He was also very nervous about that voice...

"I'll follow if he doesn't get back when you guys get ready."

Hunter sighed and shrugged. "Suit yourself, but if you don't follow I'm dragging you with us. I'm not going to let someone else get lost under my watch."

"You'd drag a girl?" Cynder said, eyeing him, showing off the blades on her wings. Hunter laughed.

"Cynder, I'm a guard. Given the need I can take down a full-grown dragon; all guards at my level need to know how to do so."

"Why? ...oh, that's right...the Settlement's full of them."

"Yes. Eat up; we're leaving soon. I need to go separate Flame and Shimmer."

"SOONER THE BETTER! OWW!" Flame yelled as Shimmer pinned him down and pressed her claws against him.

"You insult us girls again and you'll hurt even more!"

Hunter rushed off to separate them, and Cynder laughed to herself and continued her vigil.

-

"Where the heck are they?!" Spyro growled. Neves bent down and smelled a set of gashes in the earth and snorted.

"These are Cynder's claw-marks...something dragged her; she was struggling to get away. But there's no foreign prints here...maybe they were playing a game?"

Spyro felt the air, wandering up to Neves blindly as his eyes searched for something not visible. "You feel that?"

"No, I feel your tail against mine. Not cool, dude."

"Sorry," Spyro said, quickly stepping away, but he continued to feel the air. "Something...something's here that shouldn't be..."

Neves looked to the side sharply - he thought he'd seen a figure of dark mist, but it had vanished the instant he'd turned his eyes more fully to it. "Uhh...Spyro..."

"You saw it?"

"We should really get moving... Elamrof Mountain is home to all kinds of evil things and I think they've finally noticed we're here..."

A creepy mist began flowing through the woods towards them. "Yeah, let's go." They both took off running, trying to ignore the thick mist rapidly drawing in on them from all sides.

"The mountain's waking up...Tephra must've done something...OH CRAP RUN!" Behind them, a two-legged figure of dark mist swirled up and they both ran as fast as they could, the mist keeping up with them easily. The ground started shaking, and Spyro yelled in fright as an earthen hand reached up and swiped at them.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" he shouted over the snapping and breaking of stone.

"An Earth Golem! RUN LIKE ALL HELL'S AFTER YOU, 'CUZ IT IS!"

-

In her lair, Tephra laughed as she looked into the huge crystal orb. "That's right, run boys...come right to me..." Her paw moved along the ground, and as Ember watched with teary eyes she noticed the monsters moved in accordance with Tephra's fingers. "Yes...keep them busy." The orb vision flew to another part of the mountain, and Tephra grinned. "Yes, there they are..."

"They're gonna save me and you're gonna pay!" Ember yelled angrily. "Where's my food you said you'd get?"

Tephra growled and Ember's table shook roughly. "You stop being a brat, maybe I'll let you out of three chains...maybe. I'll get your food when I feel like it!" She was getting very, very annoyed with the pink dragoness...everything she said was "I" and "Me" oriented. Tephra stared at the orb closely. "Yes, that's it Hunter..."

Ember shrieked as the air suddenly wavered, and there was an electrical flash of fire and Ripto appeared near Tephra. "Is the plan working?"

"Wonderfully. Neves and Spyro are almost here, and the others...they're almost in position for the other golems."

Ripto magically secluded his voice from Ember. "You do remember that only Spyro is supposed to come in here?"

"Yes, I know, but I need to take out Neves."

"I will see to that, Tephra; you know that already. Do what the plan says or you will be the weakest link in it. And you know what I do with weak links."

"Yes sir..."

"Very good." He walked over to Ember with a malicious grin. "You will be free in good time, my pretty," he said, running his red hand roughly over her face. She tried to squirm away but her chains held her too securely. "Shame we'll have to let you go eventually, I see much potential in you." She turned away angrily and he laughed, stepping away and disappearing in a flash of fire. Tephra growled.

"Oh he's so smart, is he? Oh I'll show him..."

-

Cynder shrieked and avoided a huge earth fist, blasting fire in the golem's face. Hunter lined up his shot, and the golem suddenly fell over and disappeared in a puff of sparks, the arrow falling out of where its neck had been. Flame grunted in pain and limped to shelter nearby, and Shimmer covered him and Cynder with powerful jets of water from her mouth, literally blasting the faces off the dirt-made enemies advancing on them.

"Where the hell are they?!" Cynder groaned anxiously, looking around. Spyro and Neves still hadn't shown up...

"The mountain's evil forces are at work, Cynder; I bet they've been delayed," Hunter said, drawing his knife and running it through a Dirthound's head. The hideous canine animation of earth crumbled at the cheetah's feet, and he leapt away after the dragons.

"LOOK OUT!" Shimmer shrieked, and Hunter whipped around and just barely avoided a blow from a golem that had materialized behind him. The huge beast pinned him to the ground and hit him over the head, but its second blow never fell - a sudden blast of ice tore right through it and it groaned and fell to dust. "Neves?!" Shimmer called, but no response came. She and Cynder rushed over and dug up Hunter from under the dust, and he slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oww...where did that ice blast come from?"

"It came from up there," Flame said, pointing at the rock wall some ways off. "HEY WHOA!" Cynder, Shimmer, and Hunter whipped around and rolled to the side as yet another golem appeared, dust from the ground still flowing over its body to fill in gaps.

"Where the hell are they coming from?" Cynder shrieked, ducking under a punch. She lunged at its exposed back, twisting herself around and digging her horns into it with a powerful thrust of her head. It yelled and fell over on her.

"NOO!" Shimmer screamed, and blasted it with a desperate jet of waterbreath. All the water did was wash off some dust, and she got clubbed to the side. To Hunter's surprise, two large blades of pure ice flew through the air out of nowhere and sliced clean through the golem, and it crumbled to dust. The ice blades kept going, slicing through enemies and then finally pinning one to the ground before disintegrating into ice cubes.

"Cynder!" Hunter called, and tore into the dust, pulling Cynder out. She was badly winded and trying to catch her breath, starting to panic. "Cynder, Cynder, settle down and stop moving!"

"sp..spy..." she gasped.

"Shimmer, hold her head still! Keep her throat straight!" He startled Shimmer when he put his mouth to Cynder's and blew in. "C'mon Cynder, settle down! Breathe!"

Flame forced himself to stand up. "Is she okay?" Before he could get a response, mist suddenly swirled in all around them, shrouding them in shade as it grew thicker and darker. Shimmer whimpered, but Hunter worked harder at trying to get Cynder stabilized. Flame opened his mouth and that beam of thermal energy from a few days ago shot forth, but it only parted the fog briefly, exploding against something unseen in the swirling gloom. "What's going on?!" The fog suddenly twisted around him, and Shimmer screamed as Flame yelled and struggled. The fog started surrounding all of them before Cynder could regain her breath, and she almost passed out from the shock when she opened her eyes and saw two gleaming green eyes staring at her from the mist. Evil laughter pervaded the air...and then stopped. A sharp wind blew across them, and with a dying scream the mist was blown away. Hunter looked up to see a small gray dragon, maybe a year older than the others, flapping his wings and breathing as he stood nearby. A powerful swirling stream of air was coming from his maw, and waves of wind kept flying over them as he flapped his wings.

"Thanks," Shimmer said when he stopped, but he didn't respond; he walked over to Cynder as Hunter continued to help her. She was beginning to pass out from lack of air. He pushed Hunter to the side and put his mouth to Cynder's, and blew air into her lungs. He then pressed her chest down to force the bad air out and repeated, and Cynder coughed violently and groaned. The strange dragon simply walked off, ignoring the eyes watching him, and Cynder gasped a few times and slowly sat up, taking huge breaths of air.

"Cynder! CYNDER!" Spyro called, and they turned around sharply to see Neves and Spyro rushing up. Spyro saw Cynder lying on the ground, and he was worried sick. He ran up to them, and Shimmer and Cynder shrieked and the guys yelled in fright along with him as he simply fell into the ground. It looked as though he'd fallen into a hole, but...there was no hole.

"SPYRO!" Cynder screamed, digging at the ground where he'd been, but it was solid ground. She glared at the mountain face. "Tephra...c'mon guys, we're getting in there."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" came a familiar voice behind them, and they turned around to see Plazyma sitting there with a somewhat smug look on her face.


	13. 1-13

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 13 _

* * *

Spyro groaned and rolled over, staring at the ceiling...or what he could see of wherever he was... "Ow...what a fall, what the heck was that?" He tried to remember...he saw everyone gathered around Cynder...he'd thought she was dead...and then suddenly he was falling and hit his head on the floor, his horns breaking most of the impact. "Damn lucky my horns didn't snap..." He forced himself to roll over and stand up. "Owwww...okay, stuck in an evil mountain, bad headache, probably gonna hafta face Tephra and or Ripto...probably gonna run into enemies every freakin' turn...gotta rescue Ember on top of all that...yay, I love being the purple freak." With a brief flash of his firebreath he lit the area around himself enough to get his bearings. He had fallen into the dead-end of a tunnel, and not too far away was a branch-off from the unnaturally straight passage. His head started throbbing again and he sat down, waiting for it to go away. "Cynder...I hope you're okay..."

Half an hour later he sat down again, having explored at least fifteen tunnels only to find dead-ends and that he'd gone in a big circle. He yawned...he was unusually tired. "Mmph...need to stay awake..." Voices echoed down the hallway, and Spyro groaned and pounded the floor. "Apes in here? What the heck...gimme something challenging here!" He rounded the corner, and ran right into a gigantic ape commander in thick armor. "Eeep...guess I asked for it!" The huge ape swung at him, but he jumped just in time and sent both of them flying backwards with an explosive fireball.

-

Flame panted and took another deep breath, and blasted the side of the mountain again with his unique firebreath attack. The beam exploded on the smooth rock-face yet again and he fell over, feeling a bit dizzy. "I was only supposed to use this breath in emergencies," he said as Plazyma stood next to him, surveying his work.

"Well, you're done then." Charging her electric breath she shrieked and blasted the wall in several places at once, running the beams in lines along the wall to the entrance to the cave. She panted from the strain and eyed the damage. "Okay, I'd say it'll be scalable when it cools off."

"How long'll that take?" Cynder asked, but Plazyma simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not my problem."

"You said you were helping us," Neves said, but she shook her head.

"Help you get to her lair, yes."

"We may still need help further in."

"Like I said, not my problem."

She turned to leave, but stopped cold when she saw that strange dragon from earlier sitting nearby. Everyone else turned and paused when they saw him. Neves cautiously stepped forward.

"May we help you?" He just turned to look at Neves, and shook his head. "What're you doing here?" Not getting a response, Neves cocked an eyebrow. "You...do you wanna help us get up there or something?"

The dragon just shrugged. Plazyma edged to Neves. "Can we talk?" She nudged Neves forcefully to the side and glared at him. "Why're you talking to this guy?"

"Thought this wasn't your problem."

"It is now! He's bad luck! I might not care for what you guys choose to do, but everywhere this guy goes, trouble follows!"

"Well, trouble seems to be finding us no matter what, so..."

Cynder ambled over. "He saved me, y'know."

"I realize that. I also happen to know-"

"Plazyma, you do realize I can hear you perfectly?"

She whipped around and stared at him. "Wha..."

The gray dragon stood up and stretched. "I said, I can hear everything you say. Gossip is not a healthy habit."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Does that concern you at present? I think not."

"May we ask your name?" Shimmer asked.

"For a pretty thing like you, yes. Caelos." Flame gaped at him briefly, and was even more shocked when Shimmer giggled shyly. He approached Caelos a little offensively.

"Well what's your element? I've never seen someone like you."

"Wind."

"Feh, wind dragons. Lost us the War of 1876 Age 3."

"Flame! Don't be so insensitive!" Shimmer scolded. Caelos shook his head nonchalantly.

"Let him."

Neves looked over the spiraling, wing-like scale extensions growing on his shoulders. "Extending scales already? Where do you come from? The west?"

"Yes."

The ground suddenly shook, and Cynder yelled in surprise as a large rift suddenly tore open right next to her. "Can we get going now and continue this later?" she asked as a large hand of dust came towards her. Without another word all of them raced to the rock wall and started climbing. Flame's explosions and Plazyma's electric arc had created fairly good grips on the wall, but it seemed like forever before they reached the entrance to Tephra's lair. It was a lot bigger than it had looked, but then again Tephra, being a full-grown dragoness despite her age, needed wing-room when flying here and there. And Tephra laughed to herself as she watched them through the crystal.

"No flight for any of you...oh this is just too sweet all at once..." She looked around the room and sighed...she was finally by herself. No whiny selfish Ember demanding her release or making false threats or talking about herself...it was quiet. Quiet...Tephra's face suddenly softened from its usual sneer and she looked at the claw-scars on her tail from her first fight with Spyro. She shook her head with another sigh, suddenly feeling very confused and lost. But that only spurred her anger...what was she doing? She was probably the most powerful dragoness in the country; what reason did she have to worry or doubt? She was alone...The orb swirled back to Cynder and the others, and Tephra felt a brief pain rip through her, forcing a tear from her eye. Glancing down her muzzle at it she suddenly growled and forced the orb to focus on the necklace still dangling from the black dragoness's neck. "Fake or real, you can't have that," she growled, and the orb swirled and shifted to Spyro. "Hmph...good thing Ember's been moved. He's clearing my guards faster than I expected. Time to bring in..."

"Ah great..." Spyro rolled his eyes and shoulders. "More golems. Tephra, can you get any more annoying?" Fifteen dark passages and dead-ends later, Spyro now had a system for beating these things, and he pulled it off fluidly. "Icicle to the face...fireball to the legs..." He jumped between them, cracked their stone heads, and got an idea. He circled around them and they spun around after him, coming close together, and he suddenly lunged at them and swiftly grabbed their heads and smacked them together. "Well, that takes care of that until Tephra decides to reanimate them again..." He whistled a bit to himself as he walked away from the crumbling piles of rocks and dirt. "Now I need to see about locating Ember, I'm far enough in that I should start worrying about that."

"Worry about this while you're at it," came a hissing voice behind him, and he whipped around, staring into the darkness.

"Who's there?!"

"Me," Tephra laughed to herself as she watched, and cleared her throat and raised her voice. "I see you've taken out the golems...very nice, but what's your next plan of action?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Tephra made a small tendril of earth energy brush against his leg as she watched in the orb. "Hmmm...I might be inclined to...help you..."

Spyro kicked at whatever was touching him. "I don't need help from an enemy."

"Enemy, you say? Enemies can help each other, have you not heard the old tales?" Spyro stayed silent...something wasn't right. "I know where she is...I know why you're here."

"And why am I here, then?"

"Simple. A handsome young hero like you, a poor, defenseless dragoness caught in the snares of evil..."

"Wha?" Tephra asked herself...she hadn't said that! What was controlling her voice? She cleared her throat again and laughed.

"Yes, Spyro, I know much about you...I may be willing to help you locate this young dragoness."

"And, what, you're just gonna lead me straight there?"

"I could."

"No. There's several possibilities here, none of which I'm inclined to take chances with." He sat on his haunches and counted on his three toes of his paw. "One: you'd lead me into a trap, or straight to Tephra, if you're not already Tephra communicating with me. Two: you'd lead me to fight something to gauge my skills and find a weakness, and possibly lock me up as well instead of helping me free Ember; either that or just lead me to some powerful thing and hope it kills me. Three: you'd lead me to Ember, but then leave it to me to find my own way out, which I'd have very little chance of doing."

Tephra gaped at him through the orb. "Wow...he's good! Damn you, Ripto, your help could really help right now!" He had her trapped...she could still lure him into one of those choices, but he'd suspect it.

Spyro looked around, confused. _Where did that come from?_, he asked himself. _Cynder told me I'm smart, but that was a little over the top for me; she's the common-sense one of us...well, whatever that was, that voice stopped._ "Hello, you there?"

"Possibly."

"I'll assume I guessed correctly, seeing how you simply stopped?"

Tephra was starting to panic, but laughed at him. "Little dragon, I simply wish to offer my services, but someone as mistrusting as you are...I don't know."

-

"Next time, I'm choosing the path..."

"No way! You nearly got the girls killed back there! I'm the guardian-in-training here, I'm in charge of the mission!"

"I thought Hunter was?"

"I'm merely support; Neves is the commander."

"HA! Take that, Mr. Girl's-Dragon!"

"Cynder, just shut it already..."

"Cynder, though he almost got you killed, please refrain from comments until AFTER this is done."

"Awww..."

"When this is done, THEN you can kick his tail how you like."

"HEY!"

"Well you wanted to come along against my orders. You take what you get, and what you get is what you put into this trek."

Such was the debate taking place past the first five obstacles of Tephra's cave entrance. Apparently, there was a huge hole going from one wall to the other right in the shadows past the cave mouth, which Shimmer had just barely gotten away from had Cynder not been so quick to react when the water dragoness suddenly slipped. Neves's ice powers had come in very handy thus far, but he was feeling a little drained as they walked further into the cave. In the back, Caelos and Plazyma walked, though they kept their distance from each other. Caelos seemed to not care about much of anything, but Plazyma obviously knew something about him that fueled some kind of hatred. Hunter felt a little outnumbered; he was now traveling with six teenage dragons, seven if Spyro were still there. Two of them were social misfits, two were very sociable with each other, and two were at odds with one another over group control. Shimmer glanced back and laughed to herself as she saw Neves and Flame still arguing.

"Flame wants to impress us, doesn't he?" she asked, and Cynder smirked.

"He's really impressing me...or rather, my subconscious urge to tear something apart."

"Ooo, vicious." They both laughed quietly, trying to keep their voices from echoing too much. Neves called for a stop fairly soon and when they were situated in an empty room, he raised his voice a bit.

"So far so good, though from now on, Flame doesn't have a say in decisions."

"Oh come on!"

"Don't start this again. I'm in charge, you're not even supposed to BE here with us in the first place. On top of that, the last three decisions you've made nearly got someone killed. We can't take chances this far in."

"Could we kinda hurry this up?" Shimmer asked.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"The mountain's moving a little...it feels like something powerful is coming."

"Okay. Here's the deal. Obviously, this tunnel will branch off. Tephra will want us to split up, but we're gonna want to stay together. Splitting up will cover things faster, but we have no means of contacting each other in case something happens. That, and it'll be easier to pick us off. Staying together, all she has to do is drop us in a hole, but it'll reduce the likelihood that someone else will need rescuing. Also, Plazyma, can you still feel the magnetic patterns?"

"Yes, I'm been memorizing them while you guys were bantering and chatting."

"Good. Caelos, do you happen to have some talent that might be useful here, since you've decided to tag along?"

"Wait, if he's following us without your invitation, why're you so upset at me?" Flame demanded. Cynder clapped her paw over his mouth and jabbed his side with the claws of her other paw. She turned his face to hers.

"Listen, flamebrain. You weren't supposed to come. You've been whining and trying to control the group ever since we left. I told you way back there not to complain if you came along." Her claws dug a bit into his hide and he whimpered. "You are annoying us to no end and right now, aside from the fact that your flamebreath helped us scale that wall, your actions have put you at baggage level on this trip. And I don't doubt I'm not the only one who doesn't like baggage on a rescue mission, first one though it is. So make yourself useful and shut up. You want us to find your girlfriend? Make it easier on us and DO AS WE TELL YOU TO!" Flame backed away from her, and she looked around and saw everyone staring at her in awe and fear. "What? It had to be done sooner or later."

"I'll give you that, Cynder, but that was a little overly harsh. Even though I fully agree with you." Neves turned to Flame. "I'd escort you to the cliff entrance, but we're too far in now, so unless you want to brave the tunnels yourself, you're stuck doing what we say. Now, we're all sticking together, and I have a feeling Tephra may know where we are. I don't doubt she also has to focus on Spyro, but from what she's done thus far, I have a feeling she could easily drop us down an invisible hole and be done with all of us, including Ember. We don't have any other method of doing this, but we need to stay in contact. We'll line up and _lightly_ bite the tail of the one in front of us."

"Yes, since you don't have hands to hold in a line," Hunter said.

"You calling us babies or something?" Plazyma asked. Hunter chuckled.

"No. It's how bipeds like me get through dark areas in a group. Dragons, though, are quadrupeds and need all four legs to walk, and you can't exactly hold wings. The other advantage to holding onto each other is you can pull back on someone if they slip or fall."

"But I eat with my mouth," Shimmer said mock-pathetically.

"Regardless, we have no other choice, unless one of us has rope?" They all looked at each other.

"I still have that blanket Spyro gave me..."

"You have a blanket and you haven't used it?"

Cynder looked at the floor, running her claw in a small pattern. "It was the first gift I've gotten from someone..."

"A blanket could help, if this were an ice cave and it was just Cynder or someone going through. We've stayed here too long. Caelos, about my earlier question..."

"I've been memorizing the tunnel smells along the way."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay then." Neves had them line up, with himself and Hunter at the head of the line, Shimmer, Plazyma, Cynder, Caelos, and Flame lined up in that order behind him. Caelos insisted on staying away from direct contact with Plazyma for some weird reason, and refused to talk much, only communicating in nods and shrugs. Flame was responsible for keeping the back of the line safe. In her lair, Tephra grinned evilly as she watched. She growled as the air shimmered and Ripto appeared.

"New robes today, sir?"

"Yes, Tephra. Thought I'd look more regal for our newest ally when he finally decides my time is more important than his."

"Newest...ally?"

"You'll meet him soon enough. He's come to ramify your earthen army among other things. I can't stay long though, so how goes the operation?"

"Perfectly, though Neves and his new crew have all turned up here."

"What?!" The small red dinosaur ran up to the orb.

"I apologize- sir, what're you laughing about?"

"You idiot! Do you not see? The prophecy is working for us! Capture them!"

"Sir?"

"Work it into the plan." He stepped back and disappeared, and Tephra sighed and stared at the orb as it swirled.


	14. 1-14

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 14 _

* * *

Cynder yawned and lay down on the floor with everyone else, curling up so she was facing away from them. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? Was there something in the air that was affecting her? As her vision began to waver as she lost focus, her thoughts went to Spyro...was he safe? Would he be okay on his own in this place? She closed her eyes, but felt Shimmer move behind her and get up. The water dragoness quietly went over to Neves and curled up by him, shivering slightly. Cynder sighed heavily and lay her head back down...for some reason, something in her wanted to do that with Spyro, just curl up and sleep with him right next to her.

Cynder wasn't the only one with such thoughts...Flame sat apart from the group, unable to stop his mind from circling madly. He wanted to see Ember again...in a deeper tunnel, Spyro lay in a concealed pocket in the wall, staring at nothing as he thought of Cynder. He hoped she hadn't chased him into this awful tunnel system...he wanted her safe, yet at the same time, he wished she was chasing him down, so he could be with her again. But...why did he feel this way? _Guess I just want to be around friends..._ he said to himself. That voice had left him alone a few hours ago, to let him "consider", but at the same time Spyro felt he was being watched.

Back in the temple, the guardians sat on the balcony, watching dark clouds form overhead. Rivyera came outside and sat down quietly by Ignitus, and he sighed and looked at the floor. "Rivyera...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Cyril cleared his throat. "We were hasty in our promise that the first dragon born in the temple would become a guardian. Neves has made that clear."

She looked at the sky. "I know...Neves has been sheltered too much. I know it was for his benefit, but still...he's not happy here."

Terrador grunted. "Happiness is a child's best interest. I have a feeling Neves's seclusion here was not the best idea."

"I should think not," Nightshade growled as he stepped outside. "I don't want my son being a social retard like the rest of us, especially if he really is among the foreseen."

Volteer cleared his throat. "Then, Nightshade, you should be enthralled to learn that we guardians are rescinding the promise, however ancient it is. Our rationalization on this: the promise was originally when the Dragon Temple was a sanctuary for dragonlings from prestigious backgrounds. Back then, there were easily 15 dragons in the temple simultaneously, and from there they would continue the guardianship in other locations. It was a method of keeping guardianship from waning. It's only been recently that the Temple has been forgotten by those it stands guard over."

Ignitus nodded. "Sadly, even though Neves is a very promising individual with a brilliant mind, he needs to seek out more purpose in his life. If he so chooses, he may continue here, but we are letting him go."

"What about the line of guardianship?" Rivyera asked.

"That," Terrador grunted, "we can't tell. At best, we can select from the Settlement and Avalis, maybe the Sky Kingdom, but we feel the time of guardianship has finally begun drawing to its close. We're all old and battle-worn. Flying to the mainland and back is more tiring now than it was years ago. Warriors must know when to finally say 'enough is enough', and we are almost at that point."

There was silence, but Rivyera broke it again. "What about...what about Spyro and Cynder? Couldn't they be guardians?"

Ignitus looked at the clouds with a scowl. "They are too young, but they already are. They're beyond guardians already, though they don't know it. But their orphanship does not bode well. Spyro is a good fighter, true, but does not have good teamwork skills. Cynder..." He shook his head. "Cynder...all we can do is pray. She's had it far worse than Spyro. Spyro's foster parents at least cared for him enough to help him locate a cave. Cynder's fosters kicked her out because they did not want the responsibility. I'm terribly afraid for her, and I hope Neves's shepherding her and Spyro together works out for both of them. Cynder has a heavy darkness around her that I do not understand."

Nightshade grunted. "Her apparent skill in the dark element leads me to believe she's a dark dragon with fire skills. Dark dragons have a tendency to lean towards power suggestion. Myself, I've been having to fight the urge to seek more power. Something tells me she can use more elements, though..."

Cyril looked at him oddly. "But for ages, only the purple dragon has been able to harness more than one element. Cynder is black, no hint of purple at all."

"But remember the prophecy. Spyro may be powerful with all the elements, but we are possibly nearing the darkest age known to our world. If that is so, even the purple dragon will need all the help he can obtain. There is one dragon per element predicted to turn up. Neves is far stronger with ice than you are, Cyril, and he's only thirteen. Ignitus has seen a young dragoness who can call down lightning at mere will, something Volteer can only do with his Fury attack. And we who sit here are all masters of our elements, technically, we are the strongest a dragon can become with the natural powers. The fact that these young dragons have such power leads me to believe the prophecy we most feared is finally at hand."

Volteer looked back at the temple. "This gets me postulating..."

"Oh boy, here we go," Terrador grumbled.

"It was foretold that the elements would find each other and assist each other...Spyro, Cynder, and Neves headed to Elamrof Mountain in search of that unfortunate dragoness. Could it not be possible that others of elemental prowess are with them? And if so, that would mean they're all in one place. Elamrof Mountain is home to all manner of evil creatures, the majority of whom are fast asleep in its innermost depths. If they were to be awakened by Tephra's actions there..."

-

"RUN LIKE ALL ELAMROF IS AFTER YOU!"

"IT IS!"

"_THEN RUN DAMMIT, RUUUN!_"

Cynder held back and let Flame pass her, and then bit his tail hard as she followed. He yelled and ran faster, catching up to the group as they outraced a large crowd of vile creatures. They'd gone a bit too far in now, and had a gang of ghost-like creatures chasing them. Breath and melee attacks didn't touch them in the least, and they left a badly-stinging pain where they touched a living body. Cynder's whole back stung, and Caelos and Plazyma were both limping.

"Leave, or you never shall!" called an eerie voice behind them, and Flame looked over his shoulder to see the ghosts disappear.

"Hey, guys, they've stopped," he panted, and they found that their attackers were no longer giving chase. All at once they stopped running, flopping onto the floor. Hunter leaned against the wall, trying to steady his breath while the young dragons recovered. Cynder sighed and lay flat on the floor, and Shimmer lay down by her.

"Something wrong?" she asked, Neves coming up on Cynder's other side.

"I really miss Spyro...I'm so worried about him..."

Neves ran his paw over her wing. "Hey, he'll be fine. I have a feeling it'll take more than invincible ghosts to bring him down."

"Invincible ghosts, Tephra?" Spyro asked the air. "If this is a trap intended for me, you're doing a really good job messing it up!" He breathed fire and the ghosts backed away from the bright light. They fled, and Spyro sat down for a breath. As the tunnel became more quiet, he stopped...was that...a voice? Curious, he crept forward down the tunnel, careful not to make enough noise to draw out more enemies. It was painful and long, but he finally made it down to a row of barred cells. There was a crying voice from one nearby, and it was all too familiar. Spyro peeked around the door edge to find Ember huddled in the corner, crying. "Psst! Ember!"

She shrieked and looked around wildly. "Flame?! Flame is that you?"

"Flame's somewhere else, keep it down!" Spyro hissed, looking down the hallway. He was looking over the door, trying to find a way to unlock it, but it was shut tight. Tight being there was no door. "How did she get you in here?"

"The bars went up and they tossed me in here."

"Tephra's earth powers..."

"She breathed on that star right there." Ember indicated a star on the wall by the door. Spyro groaned.

"Great. This really was a trap." Deciding to try, he breathed electricity on the star, and the bars twitched loudly. Switching to ice, he blasted it as hard at he could, and the bars jumped up briefly before falling back down. "Ember...get by the bars!" He breathed fire on the star, the flame growing almost white, and the bars jumped up again. Spyro looked back, and slammed his head against the wall with a frustrated groan.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I was supposed to get out wasn't I?"

-  
Two hours later, Spyro wanted to find a nice set of razors and throw himself on them... "And then Flame asked me if I wanted to go out but I said 'Nuh-uh, last time we went out you had an allergic reaction' and he said 'This place is different' and I said 'No, how about just a walk?' and he said 'Okay, fine, sounds good I guess' and-"

"Ember, please...not that this story isn't fascinating enough," he cringed as he said that but in the darkness she didn't see it, "but we're trying to _escape_? Y'know, quietly?"

"Yeah, I know! It's so exciting, just like in the stories!"

Spyro clapped his paw over his face. "Why me...Ember, if you know we're trying to be silent, why are you talking loud enough to raise the dead?"

"Because silence is boring! I mean, how's the knight in armor supposed to know about the princess if she doesn't tell about herself?"

"If Flame were a god I'd be praying to him for the patience to deal with her," Spyro grumbled to himself, and picked up the pace a little more. If she wasn't going to shut up, she was going to walk faster. Bad idea...fairly soon she was whining even louder.

"C'mon, I need a break! Can't we stop, I'm tired and thirsty!"

"Hey, I haven't had food or drink for what, two days now?"

"But I've been the prisoner!"

"Alright, _fine_..." Spyro stopped and Ember flopped on the floor. Spyro closed his eyes and thought back to Cynder...was she safe?

"Y'know, you're cute."

Spyro jumped up, shocked. "WHAT?!" His yell echoed along the tunnel, but Ember didn't wake up; apparently they'd both fallen asleep, and Ember was talking in her sleep. "Hey Spyro...wanna go on a date? The waterfall again?"

Spyro just stared at her in disbelief. She was dreaming about him? "Great...just great."

"Annoying, isn't she?"

"You again?"

"Yes, me again. Have you considered my guidance?"

"No. I don't trust you."

"Trust is a touchy matter...Such a shame...you know, I don't think you remember the way out." Spyro's eyes widened; the voice was right. "Ah, see, I knew it. I can help you get out."

"How do I know you won't lead me into some trap?"

"Because the trap was Ember? You passed this test, and now I want to help you get out."

"Wait...Ember was the trap?"

"Hehehe...you shall only have to find out. Now do you accept my help or not?"

"No."

"Suit yourself."

Tephra woke up when she heard a voice like hers in the crystal room. Getting up quickly she ran to find something standing in front of the orb. "HEY!" she shouted, but the figure simply vanished into thin air before she could do anything. Tephra ran to the orb to find it focused on Spyro. "Damnit, he freed her! Those ghosts aren't worth anything!" Focusing on the other group, she spotted Cynder sleeping a few feet from the group. "Hmmm...perfect chance...no, wait, Ripto will torture me again if I interfere..." She growled, watching the group of dragons sleep. That stabbing pain ripped through her again, but she brushed it off and went back to her chamber to sleep.

-  
Cynder yawned and stretched when she felt Neves shake her gently. "C'mon, Cynder, we need to get going."

She looked around and saw that the others were still asleep. "What about them?"

"You and I need to scope out the tunnel for enemies before we progress."

"But why me?" she asked, standing up.

"Hunter hasn't returned, and your dark color will help us search."

"But I thought we were all supposed to stay together?"

"Technically yes, but this is a single tunnel. We'll double back at the first branch-off." Cynder followed him down the tunnel, and they didn't find any sign of enemies or Hunter. Neves sighed and stopped, looking around in the dim lighting from the glowing crystal veins in the walls. "Cynder...what're we doing in here anyway?"

"Searching for Spyro."

"You know, we could've waited for him outside instead of getting ourselves lost in here."

"I know. But there's a chance we'll find Spyro."

"There would also have been a greater chance of us being there for him and Ember when he returned if we'd stayed outside."

Cynder paused, and looked at the floor. "I didn't think of that..."

"None of us did...I've failed that part of leadership. When the others wake up, we're heading back out. I don't doubt Spyro's found Ember by now and is already on his way out with her."

Cynder snorted. "That little brat..."

"Don't say that around Flame."

"I already have; he knows what I think of her." She looked down the tunnel with a sigh. "I sure hope Spyro's okay..."

Spyro woke up when he thought he heard something. "I sure hope Spyro's okay..."

"Cynder?" He stood up and walked down the tunnel until he came to a branch-off, but there was no sign of anyone. He sighed and went back to find Ember still fast asleep. "Cynder, you'd better not have followed me in here, I don't think I can handle another rescue mission right after this." Ember shivered badly and Spyro groaned to himself, and he lay down behind her, covering her with his wing. "I'm so gonna regret this, I just know it..."


	15. 1-15

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 15 _

* * *

"But I'm cold!"

"It's freakin' warm in here!"

"B-but I'm cold!"

_Does she ever shut UP?!_ Spyro thought to himself. "I'm sorry, but I can't protect you _and_ keep you warm at the same time. So stop it already!"

"I'll scream at the top of my lungs!"

"You already are." Spyro led Ember through the dim tunnels, trying to find his way out. He felt that something was going on around him...the tunnels felt...darker. Almost as if the stone of the mountain was transforming into an evil being. And it didn't help that Ember was talking loudly enough for any evil creature nearby to easily locate them. "Ember, do I need to tell you again that you're pretty much telling our enemies where we are?"

"So what? Some firebreath from you would warm up this place." She suddenly screamed and Spyro was thrown against the wall as some strange shadowy creature raced by them. "How did you not see that?!" she shrieked as Spyro kicked back at his attacker. "He was right there and you let him hit you!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Spyro roared. Ember watched as gnorcs started pouring in from the direction they were headed, and Spyro held them off, using the closeness of the tunnel to his advantage.

"Oh Spyro," she sighed, and Spyro paused.

_Good flamebreath I hope she didn't just use that tone..._

"You're so strong, Spyro!" she said as he kicked another gnorc.

_Yeah, I kinda need it to withstand your constant whining and catering needs..._ He snorted and a powerful fire bomb flew from his jaws, exploding in the midst of the gnorcs and sending jewels scattering. Spyro tore through his enemies and stood there bristling at the final shadow. It screeched and fled, but fell over in a shower of sparks and jewels as Spyro hit it in the back with a bolt of electricity. Panting, he eyed his work and grinned, but stopped when Ember scampered past him and snagged some jewels. "Hey whoa! Those are mine!"

"No they're not! I got them!"

"But- dammit, nevermind, why bother reasoning with you?" He ran past her and gathered everything else, then glared at her. "It's not 'first-come-first-serve'. Next time, you want gems, you fight for them."

"But I can't fight..."

"Tough luck. Now let's get outta here. We're running."

"I'm tired!"

"So what?" Now Spyro was having a hard time holding himself back. "You're tired, whaddaya think I am having to come all the way down here to rescue you? We're running. If you wanna stop, fine by me, but I'm not waiting for you anymore."

With that he walked off, leaving Ember gaping at him. He kept walking, not stopping when she shouted "WAIT!", and she finally caught up to him. "Spyro...what if...what if Tephra finds us?"

"I'll kick her tail," he snorted. "Now c'mon, we're running." With that they both ran along the tunnel.

-

"CYNDER! RUN AROUND ITS BACK!"

"OWWW!"

"DRAGON DOWN!"

"Dammit Flame..."

"Hunter, can't you shoot it?!"

"Too much armor!"

Cynder leapt onto the back of a huge four-armed monstrosity that had herded them into the cavern they were fighting in. No matter what they did they couldn't hit it at all, and it was resisting all their elemental attacks. Cynder especially was having a tough time; it was focused solely on her. "PLAZYMA! SHOCK ITS WEAPON!" The enemy swung its staff around itself and Cynder screamed as a spike on it caught her shoulder and the haft smacked her into the wall. Caelos blasted its armored face with a powerful blast of air, knocking it backwards just enough to give Plazyma time to charge her electricity. Neves rushed in, grabbed Cynder's neck in his mouth, and pulled her out of the way. Plazyma roared and the whole room shook as a blast of lightning shot from her to the monster's weapon. Its roar almost made them deaf as its armor shattered, and it stopped and fell to the ground with one of Hunter's arrows stuck in its throat. It disappeared in a large shower of sparks and jewels, but they didn't really notice as they all gathered around Cynder. She looked dead.

"Why was it so intent on her?" Neves asked, feeling her pulse. "She's still alive..."

There was a small flash and Hunter pulled out a glass vial of a greenish liquid. "I was hoping not to use this...Neves, open her mouth; this should help her if she's been poisoned." Neves opened her mouth and Hunter poured a bit of the liquid down her throat. Cynder coughed and groaned, looking at everyone in front of her.

"Why's everyone standing on the ceiling?"

Hunter picked her up and she shrieked as he slung her over his shoulders. "C'mon, we need to get lost before more enemies show up."

"Shimmer?" Neves asked, seeing her staring at the floor intently.

"Hunter, check that...let's get lost before the whole mountain explodes!"

"I can walk fine!" Cynder said, but her eyes were jerking around a bit. "Ceilings are fun..." At that moment there was a loud, air-shaking groan that drove right through their bodies and made them feel sick as it made everything vibrate. The walls started shaking and huge cracks began to appear, and suddenly everything shook violently as huge impacts shook the room, like something hammering on the walls.

"CAELOS GET FLAME OUTTA THERE!" Neves shouted, but suddenly only saw Hunter, Cynder, and Shimmer.

"Already done," Caelos said, but Neves was confused...hadn't Plazyma been standing there before? The walls shook again, and they ran out of the cavern as fast as they could. Neves saw Shimmer out of the corner of his eye, running right next to him.

"You okay?" he asked, but when he didn't get a reply he saw that she was at the back of the group..."What's going on?"

"I'll check this hallway, maybe there's a shortcut!" Flame said, limping.

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted as she saw purple running down the hallway.

"Spyro's not here," Plazyma shouted from...the front of the line? Where was Neves?

"Neves!" Shimmer called, and shrieked when he was suddenly right next to her.

"Something's not right here," Hunter said to himself... The hallway shook as something behind them roared loudly.

"EMBER!" Flame shouted, thinking he'd seen her in the hallway.

"FLAME, GET BACK HERE!" Plazyma shrieked.

"Flame, is that you?" Ember asked, thinking she'd heard Flame's voice call for her. "Spyro, did you-"

"Yeah I heard it too...something's wrong here though, this tunnel doesn't split off..." Spyro ran ahead cautiously, grateful that Ember had finally decided to shut up. Spyro felt like they were being led into a trap, and somehow he felt that Cynder wasn't very far away.

-

Ripto laughed loudly as he watched through the orb, his staff glittering brightly. "Yes...a little confusion to scare them..."

Tephra watched in silence as Hunter and Cynder were sent down one hallway, and the others down another. "Sir...what're you planning now?"

He just grinned evilly. "Did the guardian hit Cynder with his weapon?"

"Yes."

"Then the new plan is working."

"Sir, what is it? When do I get to beat Spyro senseless?"

"Soon, Tephra...but not until I work a little doubt into them." The air flashed behind them and a huge armored rhynoc appeared. He wore a plated peaked wizard hat and a thick robe laced with chains on the inside, which covered blue armor on his body. Beneath the hat they couldn't see his face except for the horn from his nose. "Ah, Grendor...the plan is working perfectly."

"So I heard. Tephra, your new earth-based army is ready for your signal at any time."

"Fine...I'll go look over what you've done." She walked out of the room. Grendor turned to Ripto.

"Is she always so moody?"

"She's been like this as of late...I can't fathom why, but it shouldn't be a problem for long. Has Gnasty returned?"

"Not yet. My rhynoc army can't be contained with his gnorcs for long...stupid ugly creatures..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing of circumstance. Crush and Gulp are stationed and ready."

"Actually, retract that order."

"Sir?"

"Cynder's been injured by that weapon, that's all we really needed. Watching them, I've figured it's better to let her go."

"What?! You're letting her go?!"

"I'm letting them ALL go...but not without some parting gifts..." Ripto smirked as he watched a ghostly figure rise up from the heart of the mountain. "They're slowly becoming more active...but they can't be freed just yet. The ultimate plan cannot be fulfilled just yet...and I believe those little scaly brats can help us quite nicely."

Grendor paused in uncertainty. "Ripto...what of Ember?"

Ripto laughed loudly. "Oh ho, she's one...but not yet. I'll give her a little gift if you want, though." His staff glowed brightly again. "Though Spyro isn't quite following the plan the way I'd hoped...may need to get a little more drastic. Somehow, I don't see this part of the plan working. Now that they're all good and lost, I'll toy with them, but other than that the kidnapping plan is scrap."

-

Spyro yawned and stretched, standing up and flexing his wings as he shook the sleep from himself. Behind him Ember twitched and mumbled something in her sleep before rolling over and falling silent again. He shook his head. "She's kinda pretty, I'll give her that, but the sooner this is over the better." Something caught his nose and he breathed in cautiously...then more deeply. Fresh air...there was an outlet nearby. Finally, an escape from this place. Spyro looked back at the tunnel curiously...he'd expected far more of a challenge than this had been. Ripto and Tephra and whoever else was in here could've had him for breakfast several times over, and that voice...where had it gone? Something wasn't right, there was a trap somewhere in all this...

Ember yawned and stretched lazily, looking up at Spyro. "Hey Spyro..."

"C'mon, we're close to an entry, we should be out fairly soon."

"Yay! You're the best!" she said excitedly. Spyro froze in pure shock as she licked him on the cheek and passed by as she scampered down the hallway.

"Girl...tongue...bad...eww...GAH!" Spyro shivered violently and wiped his cheek on his wing. "Cynder's one thing but...GAH!" He raced after her, and when she noticed she slowed down until she was skipping alongside him.

"So, gonna kick some more bad guy butt today?"

"Hopefully not."

"Why not? You're so awesome when you fight!"

_Flame...how do you deal with this girl?!_ "Personally, I wanna get out of here before any more of Tephra's drones locate us."

"How far is it to the Settlement?"

"A few days. Shh, I think I hear something."

"Oh, okay," Cynder said, as the purple dragon crept ahead of them. It struck her as odd...he'd just appeared out of a nearby tunnel like nothing was wrong. As Spyro crept away, Neves leaned towards her and lowered his voice.

"Somehow, Cynder, I get the feeling that isn't really Spyro..."

"I'm not surprised; if Tephra could suck him into the ground like she did outside, she might make an illusion..."

"Well it's not only that, but where's Ember? Would he leave her?"

"I dunno, and personally I could care less," she said a bit forcefully. "That little brat can-"

"There's a way out not too far ahead!" Spyro called.

"YAY!" Ember squealed, rushing up to him. He dodged her as she tried to lick him on the cheek again. Before she could ask, the mountain suddenly started shaking and rumbling.

"RUN!" Cynder shouted, losing sight of Spyro as a cloud of dust fell from the ceiling. All at once, everyone except Hunter and Neves simply...vanished. Cynder looked around in shock. "Wh-where is everyone?!"

"SPYRO!" Neves called, and Spyro looked up sharply as a large slab of ceiling fell too close for comfort nearby.

"Neves?!"

"Tephra's screwing with us!" Neves shouted to Cynder, "I just heard Spyro again!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Plazyma shouted at Flame, dodging a piece of ceiling. Without question everyone ran as they saw light ahead. Cynder was almost in tears from fear and confusion and frustration...where the heck was everyone?! Had they all been illusions the whole time? The same question ran through everyone's heads...

"Go get them, Tephra, but let them survive."

Tephra snorted and walked out of the room, passing through the floors to the underground chamber. "Thinks he can boss me around...Spyro's got something comin' to him, and I'm making sure he gets it."

-

"Whoa! Watch out!" Spyro shouted, his voice echoing through the huge lava-filled chamber as he steadied himself on the edge of a ledge on the wall. How the heck a fresh-air exit had become a lava chamber confused him to no end. Ember stopped right behind him, looking over his wing at the room before them. The mountain was still shaking, but as he crawled slowly along the ledge going around the room, Spyro felt that what had scared them down this way was just a diversion...Tephra or someone had been messing with them...again. "Is this whole mountain just a big funhouse?"

"What's a funhouse?" Ember asked, and Spyro turned to her wide-eyed.

"I'm an outcast, you're a dweller, yet I'm the one who's heard of a funhouse?!"

"My parents don't really let me out..."

Spyro just stared at her, then shook his head. "So all those stories were just stories for the sake of talking?"

"Pretty much."

"This is one of those times when grown dragons cry," Spyro said to himself. Off on the other side of the room he saw something moving along the wall, and he looked closer. "CYNDER?!"

"Go away Tephra! Stop making illusions!" Cynder shouted back. "I'm gonna tear you apart if you don't stop!"

"Why'd you guys follow me?" Spyro shouted.

"I'm not telling you, Tephra! Now give us Spyro back!"

"Cynder, it's me! I found Ember!"

A good 20 feet below Cynder, Plazyma, Flame, Caelos, and Shimmer appeared on a ledge as they came to the end of their passage. Cynder glanced down. "Plazyma? Please tell me it's you!"

"It's us, Cynder!" Shimmer called back. "Where've you been?"

"Tephra's making another Spyro illusion on the other side of the room."

Caelos and Flame looked at the other side of the room and just barely saw purple and pink on the far ledge. "SPYRO! YO!" Flame shouted.

"FLAME?!" Ember screamed. "FLAME, GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Spyro's gonna hafta do that," Flame called back. "I don't think there's a way over there!"

"Is everyone here?" Hunter asked, Neves trailing after him as they came out of the tunnel Cynder had entered from. "Spyro, is that you?"

"Yes, would you get that into Cynder's head please! Be careful guys, there's a reason we all ended up here!"

"Oh there is, indeed," came Tephra's voice from the rock of the walls. They all jumped back with terrified yells as the lava suddenly swirled up into a towering tornado of molten rock, searing them with the intense heat as the air began spinning and shimmering. The whole mountain trembled and the magma shot straight up to reveal Tephra as she flung her wings apart with a roar. When everything settled down Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Tephra, the dramatic entrances are getting really lame."

Tephra snarled at him and Ember cowered behind him as the sleek green dragoness clung to the wall and brought her face right to Spyro's. "Well, that's just too bad, you purple runt! I don't care if you're supposed to-" She screamed as a fireball hit her square in the back and made her fall almost into the pit of magma, which was now a lot lower thanks to her explosive entrance. "WHO THE HELL DARES TO INTERRUPT ME?!"

"Who else?!" Cynder called. "You may be growing bigger between our fights, but you're still stupid and annoying!"

Needless to say, Tephra did not take well to that _at all_, and pretty soon a vicious battle was underway. Unable to do anything, Hunter reluctantly sat back in one of the tunnels and watched, wanting to shoot Tephra down with his arrows but unable to because of her resilient hide. Other dragons he could take down with no problem, even without his arrows, but Tephra was enhanced by some unnatural power that put her way out of his league. He watched as the young dragons glided from ledge to ledge, using the updrafts from the magma to glide straighter than normal. Plazyma tried to shock her out of the air, but Tephra's protective field again sprang up and absorbed the electrical energy. Tephra held still and absorbed that accumulated energy, and Cynder and Flame shrieked and fell as a horizontal blast of earth energy shot from the green dragoness as she flung her limbs apart. Caelos used his wind powers to help them regain aerial control while Neves and Shimmer distracted Tephra. Up on the ledge, Spyro growled as he watched.

"Ember, I kinda need to help them here...please let go of my tail."

"B-but who's gonna protect me?" she whimpered, holding even tighter to his tail.

"Can you breathe fire?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Stay back in the tunnel then and blast her when she comes near! I can't 'protect' you easily if I can't openly fight her!" He pulled free of Ember's grip and she shied back into the tunnel nervously as Spyro glided through the air and latched onto Tephra's back with his claws. Tephra shrieked with rage and tried to throw him off, but Cynder joined him and they started bombarding her with fireballs. Tephra latched onto the wall and Spyro and Cynder shot off of her like bullets as she coursed with earth energy and healed herself. Caelos caught them in shar[ blasts of air that allowed them to regain their balance and glide to safety. Meanwhile, Flame was charging his firebreath, powering up his energy-beam distance attack. He glanced down and watched curiously as Neves and Shimmer ran around the pool of magma, just running in circles and quickly chatting whenever they met. Something crackled nearby and Flame looked to see Plazyma charging her electric energy. She yelled and let it loose, and an arc of lightning flew from her and zapped Spyro and Cynder. They both yelled in pain, but their claws in Tephra's hide acted as a ground and sent the elemental energy into the bigger earth dragoness. Tephra screamed and flailed in the air, and Spyro and Cynder both fell off. Flame took the chance and the next thing Tephra knew she was blasted against the far wall as Flame's beam-breath smote her. Down below, there was a loud hissing sound and a cloud of steam rose up suddenly, and Flame and Plazyma looked down quickly to see Spyro and Cynder land on rock slabs floating in the magma. Shimmer and Neves were working together to cool off the lava, Shimmer fueling Neves's ice with her waterbreath and Neves using his enhanced breath to coat the lava. Gasping from the electric shock and the scare form the fall, Spyro and Cynder glided to safety while the two water-based dragons dealt with the lava.

"Something's weird about this," Cynder said, glancing up as Tephra swiped at Flame and knocked him into the wall. "She's not going at this very hard...she's a lot bigger than when we last saw her, she could easily kill us now but she's not."

"Well, I intend to end this battle before she _does_ kill someone. I wish Hunter could help but her scales are too tough for his arrows." He ran up a slanted ledge nearby and started scaling his way up to the perfect vantage point. Plazyma roared again and the air snapped with thunder as she blasted the ceiling. A huge chunk of rock fell on Tephra's head, and she yelled in pain and fell to the rock that Neves and Shimmer had just finished cooling for everyone else's safety. The boulder shattered over her head and she groaned, looking around with unsteady eyes as everyone glided down and surrounded her, Ember timidly coming down as well and standing behind Flame. Spyro landed in front of Tephra's face and she grinned evilly.

"You still don't know what you are," she laughed, her eye twitching from the bruise forming under it.

"Yeah, I know already, I'm the purple dragon, hero destined to save everything and everyone, yadiyadaya the whole legends gig."

She laughed again and Spyro cocked an eyebrow at her. "I say again, you still don't know what you are." Spyro and the others covered their faces defensively as she was consumed in her usual pyre, the ground falling out under her and swallowing her and then filling in perfectly (somewhat) behind her.

"That was unusual for her...she gave up," Plazyma said.

"What I am...?" Spyro said to himself, and Cynder rubbed against him.

"Hey, don't worry about what she says, she's just trying to-" At that moment the floor lifted up violently in huge shards, throwing them into the air. The air started shimmering and shaking.

"THIS WAY!" Hunter shouted, and they stumbled after him in a frantic jumble of limbs and wings as the floor tossed them around. The chamber suddenly exploded behind them and they were thrown headlong down the tunnel as the air behind them blew them forward. Neves yelled and twisted around quickly, hitting his back on the tunnel wall and sparing his glasses, and as the explosion's power died off they tumbled painfully on the floor. Scraped badly and bruising all over they scrambled up and raced to sunlight ahead of them. Ember fell behind with a shriek as she tripped, and Spyro grabbed her by the neck with his mouth and pulled her to her feet. Daylight engulfed the others as they flew out into the open, but Spyro yelled in pain as another explosive blast sent him hurtling forward into the light.


	16. 1-16

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 16 _

* * *

"You were so great back there, you were so cool!" Ember kept skipping around by Spyro's side, fawning all over him. Spyro just stared straight ahead at Hunter's back, not responding. They were two days down the mountainside, and Ember's constant chatting was attracting monsters left and right. The mountain's side had opened up with a large crack in that final explosion, and a dark cloud was beginning to gather overhead. Hardly as dark as the glare from Cynder's eyes, though, as she watched Ember prance around Spyro and hail him. Cynder turned her head when she heard Flame sigh.

"What?"

He just shrugged and kept walking, looking at the ground. Cynder rolled her eyes and looked back quickly at Plazyma and Caelos. As usual they weren't talking to anyone, and Caelos had taken it on himself to guard the back of the group. It was pretty obvious now that he'd joined them. Cynder sighed, thinking back to when this started...It was only supposed to have been her, Spyro, and Neves, and here they were, eight dragons and a cheetah heading back to the Settlement after probably waking up the most evil mountain in the land. Spyro and Neves had wanted to go back in and try to stop Tephra and the others and possibly stop the mountain's inhabitants, but Hunter had convinced them that there was nothing they could do now. Cynder glanced forward as she saw Neves look over his shoulder at the mountain.

"The guardians are gonna string us up for this, I just know it..." He was scared. Rightfully so, too; he knew far more about what had happened than the others could hope to guess. Elamrof Mountain was a gathering place long ago for the most evil of creatures and spirits, and after a huge war the most powerful earth dragons had sealed the dark beings in the stone of the mountain itself. But that wasn't what worried Neves...there were rumors even among the guardians that the mountain itself was "alive" and was waiting to awaken again. "This was a trap..."

"Hey, settle down," Shimmer said, nudging him with her wing. "Elamrof is very atmospherically active, a lot of storms tend to generate over its top. No big deal."

"Why now, though?"

"It's felt like a storm ever since we went in, Neves. Remember? I can feel changes in nature?"

"Yeah...but still..."

"Hold up," Plazyma said loudly, and everyone came to a stop - except Ember, who kept running circles around Spyro.

"What is it?" Hunter asked, grabbing his bow.

"I don't know...I've felt it before..." Plazyma closed her eyes and faint sparks flew from her body. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up. "Hide! It's back, Spyro!"

"Oh crap..."

"What's back?" Cynder asked, confused, but Plazyma and Spyro were already searching for places to hide. Spyro raced up to them and lowered his voice to a loud whisper.

"Hunter, remember those skeletons others were talking about?"

"Uh oh..."

Cynder whimpered. "Those...those things that attacked my cave?!"

"Yes! Guys, we need to hide!"

The ground vibrated a bit, but they all felt it and froze. Hunter suddenly shot off with his bow in his paw, leaving them to hide themselves. Ember whined. "He's leaving us!"

"SHHHH!" Cynder hissed, grabbing Ember's face and clapping her paw over her mouth. "Shut your freakin' mouth for once or your voice will bring it here and I'll hafta kill you before it does!" Ember backed away against Spyro, terrified. The ground shook again and they scattered. There were no easy hiding places nearby. Spyro raced up to Plazyma, and Ember bumped into him as she failed to stop, making him fall onto Plazyma. They both glared at her.

"Ember! Go with Flame NOW!" Spyro hissed, and she ran without question. "Plazyma, can you run like you did before? Find hiding places?"

"If you'd get your purple scales off my belly so I could breathe..." Spyro hurriedly got off her and she shook herself off. "Gather everyone behind the trees while I look. I might be able to distract it long enough for you all to hide."

"Thanks!"

"Oh shut up, I don't wanna hafta bury everyone's half-eaten bodies." With that she crackled with electricity and shot off like lightning, seeming to become a living fork of electricity. The ground shook again and Spyro froze when he saw something move downhill. There it was...but...was that it? It looked way different from the one that attacked him earlier...whatever it was, it was huge and was focused on killing dragons. He slowly crept to the side and hid behind a nearby bush, hoping Plazyma could distract it and draw it away before it found them. It crept closer, and Spyro's eyes widened when he saw how big it truly was; it was far bigger than the last one, and it had four dangerous arms completely decked out with sharp-edged spines and tipped with long, scythe-like claws. Its four eyes glittered with a malicious red light, and as it crawled forward on its four limbs Spyro caught a glimpse of another set of thin limbs on its back laced with even more edged claws, almost like wing-limbs without the skin to complete the wings.

"What the hell are these things?!" he asked himself, holding completely still. A bright flash shot by it and it snarled and gave chase, the ground shaking under its feet. Half a minute later the air shook with a frustrated roar and Plazyma suddenly appeared next to Spyro.

"Okay, here's the plan. I can hold out long enough for you guys to get into that really thin chasm down there. See those reddish tall rocks? In between lies a crack in the ground. We can fit in there; I'll distract it some more, you get everyone else and bring them there as fast as you can."

"But what about you? Aren't you coming with us?"

"Well since you're with the guardians I'm assuming they'll want to question me for helping." With that she zapped away.

Cynder cringed behind a tree, glad that her black scales were helping her blend in but afraid that her red wingskins might show. Something moved not too far away, and she whimpered when she saw it - the thing was freakin' HUGE! Far bigger than the one that had torn up her cave that night! To her surprise, something welled up inside her...she wanted revenge, she wanted to make it pay for scaring her so badly. _What the heck? That thing would kill me in five seconds!_ Nearby, she saw Flame, and had a sudden urge to make him jump and attract the monster. Shaking her head she mentally slapped herself for even thinking that...

A purple streak suddenly passed her by, and she saw Spyro head over to Neves. The two quickly chatted, and then split up, rounding up the others. Cynder watched...and a sudden pang shot through her - no one was coming for her! Were they all gonna just leave her?! "C'mon, run!" Spyro said loudly, waiting for everyone. He looked around, confused, and smelled the air. "Cynder? New hiding place!" The ground shook and Spyro hunkered down close to the ground and froze.

"C'mon!" Hunter hissed by her, making her jump. She followed him, keeping low to the ground. Up ahead, Ember suddenly screamed, and the ground shook and a loud roar filled the air. Cynder looked over her shoulder.

"OH SH-"

"RUN!" Cynder screamed as Hunter grabbed her by the horns, and she saw a towering, snarling monster running after them. Plazyma suddenly shot by and blasted it with lightning, but it didn't even slow down or look at her as the powerful strike simply melded around its hide and blasted the ground through its feet. Its mouth flashed and the ground under Hunter suddenly turned into mud, and he yelled as his feet stuck and his motion made him fall flat on his face. Cynder was sent skidding along the ground.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted, and she looked up quickly to see him coming towards her. The huge monster roared and lunged forward, landing by Cynder, and she screamed and rolled to the side as it snapped at her. It knocked her to the side with its snout, sending her into a tree, and she weakly rolled away again and watched as its bite took a chunk out of the tree with little effort. In its frustration it smashed the tree to the side and bit at Cynder again.

"NOOO!" everyone shouted as the creature stood up. It went to swallow, but suddenly its whole body shook and it let out a deafening screech of pain and they saw Cynder hanging by her tail, the blade at the end stuck deep in the monster's tongue. Cynder looked around hazily.

"Spyro...help me..." she whispered, and blacked out as she pulled herself free from the rampaging creature's mouth.

-

Neves and Shimmer slowly walked into the room, balancing a tray on their backs. Hunter picked it up and set it on the bedside table, the sound of metal on stone snapping Spyro awake. He yawned and caught himself as his forelegs slipped off the bed, and he looked at Cynder as she slept. He'd stayed by the bedside for almost three days now...they were in an underground room that the Settlement guards used for healing.

"Spyro..." Cynder whispered faintly, then groaned and rolled onto her side facing him. He put his paw on her head.

"Will she ever get over this fever?"

"I don't know," Neves said, standing by him. "Move please." Spyro stepped down and back as Neves stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws on Cynder. "Hmmm...well, she's gone down a bit, that's good. But she's still shaking..." He fell onto all fours and turned to Spyro. "Spyro, it may seem ridiculous but I need you to rub her shoulders. Roll her onto her belly and rub her back."

"Okay but why?"

"Even in an unconscious state, the massage technique will make her body relax, which is what we need right now to quell the trembling while the medicine works."

Caelos came down with Plazyma. "The guardians finally responded; they're on their way right now."

"How's Ember doing?" Hunter asked.

"Still not letting Flame leave the room; that chase sure shook her badly."

"Have her parents been informed yet?" Neves asked, and Hunter nodded.

"I reported to them this morning; they're taking her home when the guardians come."

Shimmer helped Spyro carefully turn Cynder over, and Spyro hopped up on the bed and started rubbing her back. Shimmer stayed by the bedside, staring at her unconscious friend...what had knocked her out and given her this fever? She jumped when Neves gently tapped her with his wing. "Shimmer, do you remember where to find information on those monsters?"

"Yeah."

"After I finish Cynder's medicine, I'm gonna go to the library and look up what I can find that may help. We don't have much time, but I know the guardians will let me stay here and research. Could you help?"

"Sure. But...how're you gonna get back to the temple?"

"I have my ways," he said with a sly grin as she followed him out of the room. Caelos and Plazyma sat apart, watching everything almost as if they were guards. Spyro looked over his shoulder at the wind dragon.

"Hey Caelos...why're you following us, exactly? You haven't mentioned that, at least not clearly."

Caelos shrugged with a nonchalant look. "I felt I was needed and that I was meant to come with you."

"Guys, they're here," Shimmer called. Hunter sighed and looked at Spyro.

"Well, glad I could help. I'll carry her upstairs."

"Thanks for the help, Hunter...sorry you couldn't do much in our fights."

"No worries, what's done is done." He picked Cynder up carefully and Spyro followed him outside. Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador were waiting for them, and Terrador bent down so Hunter could put the black dragoness on his back. Neves whistled through his teeth in disappointment.

"What?" Shimmer asked.

"Ignitus, would you guys be able to carry them back while I do some research on the monsters?"

"Nightshade already knows what's afflicting her, Neves; we need you to get everyone back. There is a lot to talk about."

"What about Flame? Shouldn't he come?" Plazyma asked, and Shimmer groaned when Cyril nodded. "I'll go get him. Ember's not gonna be happy." When she came back, Flame looked ready to pass out, and Plazyma looked ready to kill someone, but they followed the guardians to the beach. Terrador flew ahead with Cynder while the other three elders stayed with the younger dragons in case something happened on the way back. Plazyma looked at the ocean and squinted at the tiny island. "How do we get all the way over there? None of us can fly."

Neves chuckled to himself and walked to the water. Flame groaned. "I can't swim."

"Don't need to," Neves said, wading into the water. All around him, the water froze solid. He jumped up onto the platform of ice and beckoned them with his tail. "C'mon."

"Is it safe?" Caelos asked, pressing a paw on the ice.

"This is how I travel back and forth between the island and the mainland." After some persuasion, the others followed Spyro and Cynder after him, the guardians flying overhead to help if something went wrong. By the time they reached the temple, night had fallen, and Spyro wandered into the dojo with everyone else to find Cynder already on a bed with Nightshade gauging her fever, a half-empty bowl of medicine by him.

"Will she be okay?" he asked, walking up to the bed, and Nightshade grunted.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow, a bit heavy-headed but she'll be awake. The poison didn't get to her much, luckily."

"Poison?" they all asked.

"Yes...those creatures have toxic breath."

"Well...at least she's okay..." Spyro turned to the others when he heard Flame and Plazyma yawn. "C'mon guys, garden. Let's get some sleep."

-

The next morning Spyro woke up when he found that the sun was shining right on his face. He rolled over, and his eyes shot open when he rolled right into someone. It was Cynder! What was she doing outside?! Curious, he put his paw on her head...her fever was completely gone. "Must be because she's part poison," he said to himself, and yawned and rolled away from her, forcing himself to stand up. "Well...guess I should find some food or something..." He wandered slowly through the garden, occasionally grabbing a lone berry off a vine, until he came to the archway where the garden turned into the mushroom forest. He knew where some good food bushes were...but something told him not to leave Cynder for long.

"Going somewhere?"

"Who's there?" Spyro whipped around, looking for the voice.

"Haha, you don't know by now?" It came from behind him, and Spyro looked over his shoulder. A tiny piece of stone fell on his snout and he looked up.

"Nice try, Neves."

"Aw come on, I had ya goin' there for a bit." He jumped up and spread his wings, gliding in tight circles. "Already got food for you guys inside but don't hog everything, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Nightshade and Rivyera made me get up early and collect food for everyone."

"Oh." Neves landed nearby and shook himself, then pushed his glasses back up his muzzle. "Neves, why is Cynder outside?"

"She kept asking for you all through the night in her sleep, so Nightshade brought her outside and put her by you."

"Oh..."

"She liiiiikes yooooou," Neves chanted, and laughed and ran off when Spyro swung at him. Spyro groaned, shaking his head as he turned around and headed for the temple. As he came closer, Cynder yawned, and Spyro sat down by her and gently shook her.

"Cynder? You awake?"

"Spyro?" She whispered, and slowly opened her eyes. "Owww...I kept...having dreams about you...so weird..." She stretched and then buried her face in her forelegs with a tired groan.

"Feeling any better?"

"At least I'm awake...where are we?"

"Back at the Dragon Temple."

"Wha...what happened?" she yawned, forcing herself to stand up.

"Breakfast is inside, I'll tell you while we eat."

Inside, in the dojo, they found an assortment of berries, fruits, assorted other edible plants, and two sparrows per dragon waiting for them. While Cynder ate, Spyro quickly filled her in on what they'd done while she was out (which was simply getting off the mountain and running back to the Settlement, where they tended her). Gradually the others filtered in; Flame scarfed down his breakfast rather quickly, whereas Plazyma and Caelos didn't seem to take much interest in eating. Shimmer was pretty quiet while she ate, listening to everyone else while they waited for the guardians. Finally Plazyma looked up at Neves as he sat there watching them.

"What're we doing here anyway?"

Neves pushed his glasses back up his face again. "Ignitus and the others wish to question you five. Spyro, Cynder and I they already know about; it's the rest of you they really need to talk to."

"About what?" Shimmer asked.

"You'll find out. I have no clue myself, honestly."

Caelos looked outside. "How long will this take?"

"I just said, I don't know. Personally, I hope it takes a while."

"Why?"

"Less training any of us may have to do."

Cynder suddenly shivered and they all looked at her. "Cynder? Something wrong?" Spyro asked.

"No...just suddenly felt a tingle in my back, it's gone now." She didn't want to tell them, but she'd just scared herself...she'd suddenly had a strong urge to hurt someone, but had no idea why.

Finally, when they were finished eating and were beginning to get bored, Ignitus and the rest of the guardians came into the dojo. Flame cleared his throat. "What're we doing here?"

Terrador looked down at him a bit disapprovingly. "You're not making a very good first impression, Flame." The others laughed to themselves.


	17. 1-17

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 17 _

* * *

Spyro yawned and stared at the sky, waiting for the guardians to finish questioning the others. Right next to him, Cynder was fast asleep, curled up into a near-perfect circle on the mushroom cap they were resting on. She was still a bit warm and had been complaining about a headache. Some grunting and a few impact sounds made Spyro roll onto his back and look upside-down at the punching game Neves and Caelos were having, punching each other on the shoulder progressively harder until one called for a stop. Shimmer was nearby, blowing water-bubbles and amusing herself as she made them spin around each other in a growing sphere. Flame and Plazyma were still inside. Cynder yawned and rolled onto her back, stretching her legs and relaxing again as her dark scales absorbed the heat of the sun's light. Spyro looked at her...why did she want to be around him so much now? "Bet that monster scared her badly..." What the hell were those things? His eyes snapped back to reality when he realized Cynder was slowly moving, and with a yell he caught her just before she slid backwards off the mushroom. She shrieked and woke up with a start, and Spyro pulled her back up.

"Wha...what?!"

"You almost slid off!"

"Oh wow...how long was I asleep? I didn't feel it at all..."

"We've only been out here for about two hours."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mmmph...are they done yet?"

"Still waiting for Plazyma and Flame, but I think they'll be done soon."

She just nodded with closed eyes and flopped over again, covering her face with her wing. On the ground, Neves was hovering above the ground as long as he could, and Spyro looked down when he heard Neves gasp with strain and fall to the ground. "Owww...so painful on the wings..." The ice dragon looked up at Caelos. "Your wings are bigger, how long can you stay in the air?"

"Not very long. I haven't practiced."

All of a sudden, a loud blast startled them out of their laziness and they looked up to see a dark cloud hovering in the air. "What was that?!" Shimmer shrieked.

"Well, time to head back...that was Nightshade calling us back into the temple."

"Who?"

"You'll see him. And Rivyera. C'mon, they don't like to be kept waiting." They followed Neves back into the temple and made their way into the dojo. They found Plazyma and Flame already situated with the guardians. When they were all seated, Neves with his parents and the others directly across from the older dragons, Cyril cleared his throat and addressed them.

"Though some things went astray on your rescue mission, you did a decent job. However...Ripto's and Tephra's actions have awakened more evil."

"It will take some time before that evil spreads," Terrador continued. "However, do not think you are getting any relaxation time. You young ones are required elsewhere now."

"Where's our next mission?" Neves asked. Ignitus sighed, his face growing serious.

"We'll need to send you youngsters in groups to different locations...to different realms."

Their faces lit up. They were going to see new places?! Cynder squealed. "Yay! Beaches and new places!"

"It's not so simple," Ignitus chuckled. "It's good to see excitement, but at the same time, this is a dangerous assignment. You six will not be travelling together at once. You will need to split up."

"Six?" Flame asked.

"Yes, six," Nightshade said, folding his dark wing over the young fire dragon. "You, Flame, will be staying here for training while they're gone."

"Awww...come on! That's not fair!"

"Fairness is not life," Rivyera said in reply. "Flame, unlike the others here, you do not truly know how to fight."

"Neither does Shimmer!"

"Hey! I'll have you know I was trained by the Settlement's best combat teacher!"

"Flame, your presence would be a burden to the others with your current knowledge. True, your unique long-range attack would prove useful, but that's about all you have right now." Ignitus looked Flame straight in the eyes. "But don't worry. I will personally see to your training in the ways of fire. Terrador will be your combat instructor."

"Where are we going?"

"Yeah, and who're we teaming up with?"

"Patience," Terrador replied. "Shimmer, Cynder, all of you have a few days to prepare. We have not yet decided who's going with who, or really to where. All we have right now are close guesses that are almost complete."

"Your duty now is to ensure that you are quite ready for the task," Cyril said. "Gnorcs, rhynocs, and apes have invaded the various areas, most notably Cliff Town in the Peacekeeper's Canyon. There appears to be a major project going on there. Many of the local dragons have been forced from their dwellings there."

"I wanna go..." Flame sighed, but Rivyera chuckled to herself and lifted his face with the fin on her tail.

"Flame, trust us, it'll be better for you to avoid the trip and train here. Where they're headed, the enemies are much stronger than the ones you've faced so far. They're easier to kill, but for young dragons like yourself, they can knock you out in three hits easily."

"Well...I guess...will I be able to see Ember though?" He ignored Cynder's snort.

"Most likely."

"Why isn't she here with us, though?"

The elders all turned to Ignitus, and the young dragons followed their sight as the old fire dragon sighed. "Ember is not one of us."

Flame stared at him in disbelief. "Yes she is! She's my friend!"

"You do not understand, Flame. All of us in this room are rare." A few eyes fell on Spyro and Cynder, but Ignitus shook his head. "Not just Spyro. Yes, he's the purple dragon...for ages, the purple dragon has been a creature of redeeming power, sent to vanquish evil. Throughout history, the purple dragon has been a herald of the fall of evil, but also a messenger that evil is coming."

"So he's an omen of doom," Caelos said jokingly.

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"Ah crap..." Spyro punched the floor and the others laughed.

"However...among the prophecies surrounding these fantastic creatures...there are puzzles. One dragon, the first one, fell to darkness and became the most powerful enemy this world and its realms have ever seen. He laid waste to half of them, and completely destroyed a quarter of the original realms before he was imprisoned."

"Wait..." Shimmer held up her paw, thinking hard. "If he was so powerful, how was he imprisoned? With energy crystals?"

"Exactly. The guardians of that time, cornered in the tallest tower of the Sky Kingdom - otherwise known as Concurrent Skies - energized eight powerful crystals that served as a lock for the portal they were creating. The evil dragon, known as Malefor or the Dark Master, caught them and killed four of them before the other four trapped him inside the portal, locking it with the crystals."

"What were the elements they used?"

"The eight elements: fire, ice, wind, electricity, water, earth, darkness, and light. Unfortunately...the light guardian, one of the last light dragons, was the fourth to be killed as he used himself as a distraction to deter Malefor while the remaining guardians finished the portal. Malefor hated light; it was the one element he was never able to learn."

"Why not?" Spyro asked curiously. "If he was a purple dragon, couldn't he learn light?"

"Theoretically...but he fell to his own lust for power."

Nightshade grunted. "It's been theorized that Malefor could not learn light because, when he reached the correct power level, he was already corrupted. He mastered the dark element and dark magic...it's thought that this specialization, this corruption, lost him his power of light."

"What's this got to do with the rest of us?" Plazyma asked, picking at her claws as she lay on the floor.

"Spyro, technically, is the bane of this age's evil. That is, if he succeeds. A few prior to him have failed, like Malefor."

Rivyera spoke up as Ignitus paused. "Young dragons...we are entering an age of heavier darkness than we've ever known. All of you are living proof."

"Could you please just tell us?" Shimmer asked. She looked at Neves sitting by her. "Neves, you're really quiet..."

"I already know all this. And what's coming up."

"Well then, Seven, why not explain it?" Rivyera asked, and Neves coughed and pushed his glasses back up his muzzle.

"Up until this recent age, the dragon of purple alone has been enough to stop the tides of darkness. However...this age is the rise and return of many evils, past and present. Spyro is but one dragon against the world's most powerful evil forces predicted to arrive, purple though he is. That's where we come in."

"How?" Plazyma asked, looking over her wings in a bored fashion, still thinking this was all a waste of her time.

"As shown by our exploits, except for Caelos and Shimmer, we are the dragons predicted to assist Spyro."

"How do you know for sure?" Caelos asked suspiciously.

"These guys are the guardians, masters of the elements, the best a dragon can naturally become. And yet Cyril himself has admitted that I wield more power and control with ice than he can hope for. Plazyma, your lightning strike? For other dragons, that's only possible with a Fury attack, yet you do it as easily as a breath attack. Flame's long-range beam is technically impossible, especially with the explosive power it yields. Cynder is unique because she's not purple, yet wields both fire and darkness and has so far unleashed a devastating Dark Fury that is technically impossible for her age. Caelos caused a windstorm merely by flapping his wings and breathing. Haven't seen Shimmer do anything special yet..."

"So why do you think I'm one of the group?" she asked, confused.

"It was told that the elements would find each other all at once, and guess what? All except earth, we've pretty much found each other. Oh wait...that's right, Shimmer pulled off a massive wave of water to cool the lava in that battle."

"Who's earth then?" Flame asked. "Tephra?"

Ignitus grunted. "We don't know, Flame...Tephra has been powerful, true, but her power seems to stem from an outside source...we can't tell for sure, though, but something's at work with her. The earth element could be anywhere...might be Tephra, might be someone else. All we can do is wait and see."

By the time the discussion ended, everyone was hungry again. Neves was put in charge of showing everyone where to get their own food. Shimmer disappeared for a good half an hour, and when Spyro and Cynder went to go see what was holding her up, the three of them returned to the temple with a large haul of fish. All through the meal Ignitus kept questioning Spyro about the rescue mission.

"She had an elemental lock on Ember's cell?"

"Yeah, but I think Ripto put it there, not Tephra. It responded to my breaths, and I don't know how to breathe earth yet."

"Tell us about what they did to Ember; do you know? Did she say anything about it?"

Cynder watched and listened as Spyro recounted what Ember had told him...or rather, what he had gotten from her endless mouth amid the various stories and tangents the pink dragoness had continuously gone off on. Cynder felt a bit hurt...Spyro almost seemed to enjoy remembering all that. Was the whole irritation thing just an act? She didn't see that he was trying to hide his irritation from the guardians, and when Spyro looked at her as he gathered his thoughts he paused when he saw her glaring at him. She looked back at her meal when she realized he was looking at her, and was quiet for the rest of the time until they were sent outside for some quick flight training before nightfall. FInally, they were told to sleep, and Spyro flopped down in his favorite spot in the garden while everyone else got themselves situated. He looked up and saw Cynder nearby. "Hey Cynder...ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess..."

Her tone caught his attention and he sat up. "Is something wrong?"

Cynder lay down by him with a frustrated snort. "Spyro, why didn't you even _try_ to locate us in that cave?"

"Hey, I had no idea you guys had followed me!"

"That little brat..."

Spyro stared at her as she glared at a blade of grass, and presently he smirked. "You're jealous."

She started, staring wide-eyed at him. "What?! That's crazy!"

"Well, you tend to be crazy yourself..."

She snorted and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it! Ever since the explosion when we got outta there you've been upset at me; what's going on with you? I saw the way you stared at us when Ember tried to flirt with me."

"Flirt?!" Spyro yelled and fell aside in surprise as she whipped around and almost lashed at him. "THAT SNOBBY LITTLE BRAT WAS MORE THAN FLIRTING! And what's worse, you didn't do anything about it!"

"Well what could I do? I tried everything short of physical violence with her in those tunnels! I don't know what her problem is, but-"

"But you liked it; you liked her flirting over you!" Cynder turned around, hitting his nose with her tail, and walked off.

"Cynder! Wait..." She was already running off through the garden. "Geez, what's her problem?" He mulled it over for a while, wanting to let her sort it out, but he just didn't understand why she was so upset with him. He got up and followed her, and found her at the gateway to the mushrooms, staring out into the darkness. He quietly sat down by her and she turned her head away. "Cynder...what the heck is going on here? Why do you have such a problem with me now?"

"I'm not gonna comment."

Spyro growled in frustration. "How can I solve this problem if you don't tell me what it is?"

"Go figure it out yourself, pink-lover!" She ran away again, clipping his nose with her tail-blade. Spyro stared at her, his paw absently running over the new scratch on his scales.

"Pink-lover? Cynder you idiot, I can't stand Ember!" Thinking against running after her he walked back to his sleeping spot, and pounded the ground angrily. "Gaahhh...why're girls so frustrating?! Why is she being so stupid?!"

At the other side of the garden, Shimmer was telling Neves stories that her mother had passed on to her about their island, when she noticed something move not too far away. "Neves...did you see that?"

"No...what was it?"

"I'm gonna go check it out." She crept low against the ground, following the footsteps, and lunged when the creature stopped. The two grappled at each other on the ground until Shimmer shrieked, her neck caught in her catch's mouth.

"Shimmer?!" Cynder backed away quickly. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were..."

"What's going on?" Shimmer asked, rubbing her neck, but to her confusion Cynder ran off again, crying. Neves ran up behind Shimmer.

"What happened? What was it?"

"Cynder...she's really upset about something." Shimmer ran after her, and Neves followed at a distance, wanting to stay as out of sight as possible in case Cynder was more emotional than he thought. They found her deeper in, close to the temple wall, crying into her wing as she lay on the ground. Shimmer wanted to go in, but Neves stopped her and shook his head.

"I don't think we can help her right now, give her some down-time before confronting her." Shimmer sighed and went back to their spot, but Neves stayed where he was to study the black dragoness. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but she kept hitting herself in the head as if trying to knock something out. Finally she settled down a bit and curled up, crying quietly to herself, and Neves slowly walked in, keeping a safe distance. "Cynder? You okay?"

"No...I don't know what's wrong with me..." She sniffled and turned away. "Just leave me alone before I hurt someone again..."

Neves sighed and walked away. "Something's wrong...ever since that attack in the mountain...or is this just what girls do?"

-

The next few days they were run through all sorts of drills and tests and training sessions, rarely given a break except maybe half a day off to go have fun. By the end of their first week in the temple they were able to lift themselves off the ground with their wings and fly for a bit, but their wing muscles were still too weak for true flight. Finally, in the midst of a rainstorm, Ignitus gathered them all into the dojo.

"Young dragons, we've finally located the best areas for you to test your skills against. Ripto's forces have finally established definite areas of control, and are just now beginning to make them stronger."

Terrador grunted with a bit of strain, and the whole room shook as the statue in the center lowered into the floor. When the floor closed itself over the statue, a glowing pattern and shimmering archway appeared in the center of the circular room. "Your mission is to scour the realms we send you to. There's only a few that are currently plagued, but you will be put to the test before long."

"What do we hafta do?" Shimmer asked.

Rivyera looked towards the portal. "The locals were forced to evacuate, and in the chaos their gems were scattered and stolen. In the realms we are sending you to, gems are very important. They are used as currency, but also as power sources. Gather enough and certain areas will become accessible. We think Ripto is trying to find the sources of the power for these jewels, but whatever he's up to, he's causing too much trouble."

"As we said before, six of you will be going. Shimmer and Neves, Spyro and Cynder, and Caelos and Plazyma." Ignitus cocked an eyebrow at Flame as the young dragon tried to hide behind Caelos. "Flame, over here. You still have a lot of training to do."

"Awww...c'mon..." Flame walked over to Ignitus and sat down, looking lonely.

"Ember is coming to the temple tomorrow to be with you, Flame; she needs to learn how to fight, seeing how Ripto seems to be targeting her." Rivyera sat down by him. "Don't worry, Flame, you're not really missing out on anything. We've located a realm for you to practice in alongside Ember if she wants to."

Neves rolled his eyes and the others leaned closer. "Can't tell she wants more kids, can you? She's already treating us like her children..." They laughed among themselves while Ignitus ran his paw along the portal archway.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to use this portal, but the others need time to activate. Be careful, young dragons; the ride will be a bit bumpy getting there." The portal color turned a bit bluish and they thought they saw a mountain range through its watery rippling energy. "Seven, Shimmer, you're first. The Magiccrafter's realm is treacherous but should be fairly easy to navigate. If for any odd reason, you are defeated permanently, you'll be warped back here. Keep in mind, though; defeat only allows Ripto's forces to further their actions there, and we can't risk him completing whatever he's started there. Gems found are to be brought back here for safekeeping until the realms are safe again. If you find any important items, bring them here so Ripto's forces can't get them."

Shimmer glanced at the portal nervously, and Neves nudged her slightly. "C'mon, we're the only ones that can do this. We'll be fine. We can leave the realm at any time we choose, if that's any comfort."

She nervously followed him into the portal, and the others watched as the field of energy swallowed them up in a small flash. Ignitus touched the portal again. "Spyro, Cynder, you're next."

-

"So...the Magiccrafter's home...this is gonna be fun."

"What? You don't like it?"

"It's a pretty place! But...I'm just not very comfortable in areas were you can slip and fall over ledges." Shimmer glanced over the edge and shivered.

"Further in there's water. C'mon." Neves led the way, and Shimmer cautiously followed him...something didn't feel right. She and Neves collected the scattered gems tossed around from the gnorc games as they wandered down the hallway, jumping over the pools of water in their way.

"Hey wait..." Shimmer dove into one of the pools, and Neves walked to the edge and watched as she swam deep down and then disappeared into one of the walls through an entrance he couldn't see from above. Half a minute later he heard bubbles in the pool behind him and Shimmer leapt out of the water with a key in her mouth. She glanced up at him and cocked an eyebrow curiously. "What? Do I have something on me?"

Neves pulled his mouth shut and shook his head rapidly. "Nothing, thought I saw something..." She giggled and rolled her eyes, and hunkered lower to the floor. Neves's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Shimmer, no...ACK!" He shielded his face with his wing as she shook herself off, spraying water everywhere. She laughed and flicked water at him with her tail, catching his face with the drops as he brought his wing down.

"Gotcha," she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. He huffed and walked past her, and they continued into the realm entrance. Not much further in they encountered some odd-looking silver-armored gnorcs carrying magical staves. "Oh this is gonna be fun." Shimmer raced up to one and ducked under its staff as it lashed at her, and she breathed a powerful stream of water at it. Neves yelled and caught her as it hit her in the followthrough of its first strike.

"You okay?"

"Owww...I don't feel so good..."

"Armored enemies here are immune to breath attacks and most melee hits." He quickly dashed through the whole line of gnorcs, knocking them every which way as he charged through them with his horns. Shimmer watched as jewels flew from the gnorcs and disappeared when they touched Neves, and the enemies themselves disappeared in small puffs of sparks. Neves looked back triumphantly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Show-off..." She looked back at him. "What?"

"What's that thing floating by you?" he asked, pointing. Shimmer looked behind herself and saw a glowing bug dancing through the air behind her with a bright blue glow.

"Awww...it's cute!" Shimmer stood up on her hind legs and stretched a paw to it, but it flitted around her paw and then went behind her again as she fell back on all fours. "What're you doing here little guy?"

"Hey, I've got one too..." She looked and saw a bright white fly buzzing around Neves. A look of realization came across his face. "Ahaaaa...I know why they're here."

"Why?"

"In these outer realms, some dragonflies are gifted with protective abilities...they're guarding us, Shimmer. Yours is blue instead of white right now because it expended some energy shielding you from that hit."

"So...if I or you get hit, we're dead?"

"Not necessarily dead, but out cold definitely."

"Awww...poor little guy..." She looked at her dragonfly. "Do they talk? How do we get their power back?"

"I don't think they can talk to us, but to re-energize them we need to either feed them butterflies or collect certain special power crystals...I think they're orbs. Enough talk for now though, I hear more gnorcs outside and I don't think they're very happy."

-

Hundreds of miles away, another portal zapped and two dragons stepped out, their black and purple colors standing out against the sand they were walking on.

"A beach...yay, fun," Cynder said, tracing her claws in the sand. Spyro sighed.

"Listen, Cynder, I'm sorry about that whole thing with Ember, but you're reacting to something that never was."

She sighed and looked away. "I know..."

Spyro rubbed against her. "Hey...c'mon, standing here isn't gonna get the problem solved." She shrugged and followed him towards the large stone gate. Not too far away she spotted something glittering, and cautiously crept across the sand towards it. Spyro followed her and watched as she collected the glittering gem, and she purposely avoided his eyes as she walked back to him. "Cynder...what would make you happy again? I hate seeing you like this."

She shrugged again. "I don't know..."

Spyro sat down in front of her. "I need to know...why are you so upset about this whole me and Ember thing? It was torture listening to her go on and on and on...why do you think I like her?"

"I can't talk about it..."

"Why not?"

"I just...I can't. Can't talk about something I don't know."

"Well, take it from me, I never wanna see that little brat again if I can help it."

"How do I know you're not just saying that to cheer me up?"

"I guess I was wrong to assume you could trust me..." He stood up and walked away, feeling very hurt. Something grabbed his tail and he looked back to see Cynder following him, his tail in her mouth. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Spyro...I don't know what's wrong with me, that's part of this whole problem..."

"Whaddaya mean, 'what's wrong with you'?"

"I don't know!" she said defensively, stopping.

"I meant, what's going on that you don't know about? Is something bothering you?"

"...Yes..."

"What is it?"

She opened her mouth several times, choking on her words every time as if someone suddenly grabbed her throat. Finally she sighed and looked at the sand. "I can't say...something's keeping me from talking about it..."

Spyro studied her for a bit, trying to figure out what might be wrong. Cynder sighed heavily, and started when she felt Spyro rub against her again. "Hey... C'mon Cynder, let's get going. It'll be okay, you don't need to tell me now." She followed him up the beach, and they both stopped at the gates, then looked at each other oddly.

"Where the heck are we again?"

"I'm guessing a sandbar or something..." They were confused as they looked past the gates...stretching before them, instead of land like they'd thought was there, was a maze of sandbars and white-bricked buildings. It was a beautiful sight, but at the same time confusing...where was the mainland they were supposed to be at? It didn't matter, though; shortly after they stepped past the gates, a large gnorc ran up to them with a large shovel and a bucket, and quickly socked Spyro over the head. Cynder yelled in anger and knocked it into the water with a well-aimed headbutt. A single yellow gem popped out of the water and disappeared when it hit Cynder's hide.

"Spyro? You okay?"

"I suddenly feel weaker...least I'm still standing..." He looked up and noticed her looking at him oddly. "What?"

"What's that little glowing speck flying around you? Is that the dragonflies Ignitus told us to look for?"

"Are they," he corrected her. "I don't know...I think so."

"Oh!" Cynder spotted one hovering around her. "Huh...they're kinda cute..." She lifted her wing to it and it perched on her black wing-finger. "Hey, you guys gonna help us?"

"Cynder...I think we should get moving..."

"Why?" He indicated a beam of light rising into the sky from a far sandbar. "Uh oh..."

-

Plazyma yelled and slapped a gnorc off the edge of a cliff with her tail, and as it fell a red gem flew back up and disappeared when it touched her. Caelos blasted another with a powerful blast of air-breath and claimed the resulting gem. Plazyma sighed and eyed the beam of light up ahead. "Wow...so close yet so far..."

Caelos glanced back at the little dragonfly hovering around him. "I know."

"Do you ever talk?" He just shrugged and walked forward. She followed him, keeping a bit of a distance, until he stopped with a strange sigh.

"Plazyma...on the mountain, why did you speak against me? I've only done anything to you once, and that was an attempt at assistance."

She looked at him oddly. "No, you kept bugging me for an entire month after that incident, and you almost killed me in a rockslide."

He returned the look. "That meeting with the others when Shimmer was injured was the second time I've ever seen you in my life."

They stopped, staring at each other in confusion. "Wait...so...who was bugging me? He looked exactly like you."

"That's weird...I'm an only child."

Their eyes both widened in realization. "They've escaped..." Plazyma whispered.

Caelos was about to say something when a motion caught his eye. Plazyma shrieked painfully as he threw her to the side, rolling himself with the motion. She sat up to beat him, but caught sight of what he'd just saved her from and all thought of vengeance left her. A huge beast decked out with spiked and bladed armor had charged at them and was looping back around to strike at them again, its four feet pounding against the ground in a mad frenzy. Caelos blinded it with a hurried dust blast and Plazyma shorted it permanently with a bolt of electric breath. It disappeared in a shower of sparks and three large purple jewels, which Caelos caught with his wind power and quickly collected. "Sharp eyes, you'd better have them."

"I'm surprised I didn't sense his magnetic field..." They travelled along the narrowing edge of the cliff and finally located the abandoned town, keeping low to avoid being seen. Everywhere they looked they saw gnorcs, some just standing around doing nothing, others pacing back and forth...but what really caught their attention was a beam of light shooting up from the other side of the town. "That can't be good..."

"No it isn't."

"I know that already! C'mon, let's just get this done with." They glided down to the foyer of a large white-stone building and charged headlong into Cliff Town.


	18. 1-18

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 18 _

* * *

Out on the Dragon Temple balcony, Flame sighed as he lay on his back, staring at the sky. "I had no idea she was _that_ much of a flip-flopper...why does she like Spyro so much? Or is it just a girl thing to go after whatever guy catches their eye at the time..."

He sat up as he heard heavy footfalls, and Terrador came out of the dojo. "Flame, Ember is here now. Your training begins in half an hour."

"Fine..."

"Training isn't as hard as you're imagining, Flame. If you want to be able to fight alongside the others, you need to take your training seriously."

When they entered the dojo, Ember shrieked and tackled Flame to the floor, hugging him tight. "Flame! We're gonna be guardians!"

Terrador groaned. "Ember, I've told you already, no you're not. You and Flame are simply here to learn self-defense."

Flame tried several times to pry her off him, but finally just gave up. "Terrador, when she gets an idea in her head, it's stuck there. And I doubt she'll want to do the exercises..."

Terrador looked at Ember briefly and a slight grin crept over his mouth. "Ember, your guardian evaluation begins now! Get off him!"

Ember jumped up off Flame, slightly winding him. "What's the first assignment?"

"First, to not injure others like you just did to Flame."

"He'll be fine."

"Your first task is to defeat these dummies." With that several large ape-like dummies appeared and rushed towards the two younger dragons. Ember shrieked and ran away, but Flame stood his ground and blasted them with firebreath. He took a blow to the neck and retaliated with a clumsy tail-whip, just barely avoiding another blow as he fell on his side. Ember was screaming at the top of her lungs as several dummies chased her. Finally Terrador growled loudly, facepawing as Ember hid behind him. The dummies disappeared and Flame, gasping for breath, forced himself to stand up. Ember quickly walked out to the main floor.

"That wasn't so bad."

Terrador groaned and Flame looked about ready to kill her. "Ember...let's try this again. Flame, you sit down here by me this time." Flame sat by Terrador rather gratefully. "Flame did a very good job for his skill level. Ember, you put forth no effort at all. You cannot pass this test running around screaming. Warriors do not act that way."

"But I'm not a warrior..."

"You wish to be a guardian?"

"Yes!"

"Guardians _need_ to know how to fight. You cannot become one until you defeat all the enemies that appear. Now try again."

Ember looked over her shoulder and shrieked when an ape lunged at her. "OWWW! It punched me!"

"Oh gee, is that such a surprise?" Flame asked.

By the time the afternoon began to fade, Flame was dead-tired. Ember was skipping around him happily outside, chasing the butterflies as the insects investigated Flame's bright red scales. Inside, Flame knew the guardians were discussing Ember. "We did so well!" she sang, swatting at a butterfly.

Flame rolled his eyes. "Ember...you failed every one of the tests. Miserably, at that."

"We're gonna be guardians!"

Flame facepawed. "She's not listening at all..." he groaned. "Why is she like this recently?" Overhead they heard the sound of wings, and Rivyera came down carrying a small tray with their meals. Ember shied against Flame's side; she hadn't seen Rivyera yet.

"Hello little ones," Rivyera said softly, seeing Ember's reaction. "I thought you could use some food after today's trials."

"Thanks," Flame said, and walked up to the tray of food. Ember hung back, eyeing Rivyera nervously. "How will we know the others have finished?"

"We can't unless Ignitus sees them in the Pool of Visions or when they return."

Night fell slowly and Flame stayed by Ember until she fell asleep, then wandered off on his own through the garden. He found a dragon-head statue and studied the gems glittering in it. "*sigh*...Why is she so different now? I don't get it...I go away for a month and she turns into a brainless dolt..."

***  
"Hey Flame! Wanna race through the streets?"

"First one to the library-HEY YOU CHEAT!"

Ember laughed as she ran from him, winding among the carts and villagers as they raced to the library. She looked back quickly to see Flame get stuck in the crowds, and used the chance to scale a nearby jewelery stall and jump to the roof of a nearby hut. Halfway along she realized something was stuck to her tail, and saw a necklace with a green gem caught on her heart-shaped fin. She flicked it off and looked back to see Flame grinning to himself as he ran. She laughed and ran to the library and waited, watching him run up to the huge doors. He slowed down, looking around triumphantly. Just before he could tag the door she jumped with a shout of "Hey Flame!" and tagged the door, landing by him as he gaped at her. She noticed someone off along the pathway stoop to pick up the necklace she'd accidentally taken, but she figured it was the vendor and turned her attention to Flame as he studied the rooftops, trying to figure how she'd gotten ahead of him by such a large margin. Flame laughed and held his paw up, and she slapped it and they wriggled their fingers together. "Finally beat ya," she said with a grin.

"Yeah but you cheated, next time it's street-only and no head starts."

"Okay, fine, if you're gonna whine about losing..." She looked around "innocently" and he dodged her attempt to tag him.

"Ha! Can't catch me!" he shouted, and he darted off, Ember close behind snapping at his tail as she tried to catch him.

Flame sighed at the memory, a small tear forming in his eye. What was wrong with her now? Or did girls just suddenly turn into brats when boys weren't looking? Depressed, he stared at the sky overhead, losing himself to thought as he fathomed the deepness of the firmament glittering above. Had he somehow pushed her away himself? "I know I like girls but...could that have...could that be why she's wandering?" he asked the stars. "I wish you could answer right now...I know I'm an idiot but do I really need to go through all this?"

He started when something dark moved by him, but his nose told him it was Nightshade. Sure enough, the weird purple-ish aura of the dark dragon's eyes shone at Flame in the dull night glow. "Flame, are you okay?" he grunted.

"I don't know..." Flame's wings sagged as he sighed, and he started again when he felt something over his back. Nightshade lay down by him, his huge wing tented over the young fire dragon.

"It's about Ember, isn't it?" Nightshade asked softly, and after some hesitation Flame nodded. "Flame, females are indeed strange creatures, you probably know that already. But your worries are not unfounded."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I do, however, feel a strange presence around her. Flame, dragonesses can change almost instantly at times, and you and the others are going through a time of much change in your lives, same as all others your age. Don't be surprised too much and don't take it too hard if she suddenly turns on you; just be patient."

"How do you know?"

Nightshade looked up at the sky, a reminiscing rumble emanating from his throat. "I was in your same dilemma many years ago, Flame, way back when I was your age. Except in my case, she left me for good, but that was partly my fault; I let her go too easily. You're still too young to be considering a partner, but all the same, try to be patient with her as a friend."

"It's so hard, though...especially now that she's ignoring me for Spyro..."

Ignitus came outside quietly. "Nightshade, Rivyera is asking for you."

Nightshade slowly stood up and Flame watched him. "You'll be fine, Flame, just remember what I've said. It's all from experience." With that he seemed to melt into the darkness, even though he didn't really do anything other than walk away. Ignitus watched Flame stare at the sky again.

"Flame, is something bothering you?"

Flame shook his head, but then turned around and faced the old fire dragon. "Ignitus...is Spyro better than me?"

Ignitus chuckled and shook his head. "Flame, everyone is better than everyone else at certain things." He sat down by Flame. "Young dragon, do not doubt yourself against another. That's a tool of the enemy; doubt, anger, jealousy, sorrow...negative emotions are his foothold. I couldn't help overhearing that Ember is ignoring you for Spyro?"

Flame's wings sagged again. "It sure seems that way..."

Ignitus sighed heavily. "It's understandable, Flame. Spyro is strong, and very good at combat. However, I don't think he'll ever really accept Ember the way you're fearing. Cynder is the only dragoness he's ever really associated with, and she and Ember are vastly different. Don't worry. Soon we'll have you in fighting shape, you just need to stick to your training and not let your emotions get the best of you."

"But what does Spyro have that I don't? What's she going for?" Flame persisted, and Ignitus shook his head with a humored grunt.

"I just mentioned it, Flame; Spyro is stronger and better at combat than you are, which is appealing to many dragonesses. But you have something Spyro can never have."

"Huh?"

"You're you, and the real Ember sees that still. Don't go trying to imitate Spyro, Flame, or you will lose yourself and that which Ember still sees in you."

Flame sighed. After some silence he glanced up at Ignitus. "Thanks...but...what do I do now? She thinks she's gonna be a guardian, but even I can't talk her out of it."

Ignitus groaned, remembering the training (or in Ember's case, screaming) session just a few hours ago. "We'll...think of something."

-

Spyro and Cynder lay on the sandbars, watching the sun set over what they guessed to be the mainland of this realm. Cynder lifted a finger and her dragonfly perched on her claw, flitting its wings every so often. Spyro was surprised at how well these dragonflies guarded them - normally, after all the beatings he'd taken today, he'd be bruised all over, but after finding some small glittering silver gems that the dragonflies quickly absorbed both he and Cynder were in top condition, no bruising or cuts or anything. Judging by the light shining on his muzzle he guessed his dragonfly was sitting on one of his horns. A very cold wind blew over them, chilled by the water, and Cynder scooted up to Spyro and pressed against him for warmth, grinning slightly when he put his wing over her back.

"Spyro..."

"Hm? What?"

Cynder paused. "Nothing, nevermind."

"Okay?"

"I...I wanted to apologize for blowing up at you in the garden. I shouldn't've done that."

He put his paw over hers. "Cynder, you're fine, you already told me you don't know what happened."

"But that's what's been troubling me so much, I get these ideas and then suddenly they take me over!" She pulled her paw from his and looked away. "That's what happened that night...yes, I was jealous of you being with Ember, but for some reason I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't let it go..." She looked up at him and he saw a strange look in her eyes. "Spyro...I'm scared...I don't know what's going on with me..."

The look on her face reminded him of the incident with the huge creature attacking her cave, and he curled his tail around hers comfortingly. "Don't worry, Cynder...if something's attacking you I'll find its source and destroy it. If it's you, though...not much I can do."

"I don't know what to do..." she whispered, pressing herself against him even more for comfort.

"Don't freak out about it, Cynder. Things will work out in the end." She lay her head down on the sand, and unseen by Spyro she grinned to herself as he lay his neck over hers to keep her warm.

"How are you not cold?"

"Huh?"

"It's freezing out here but you're not even shivering."

"I dunno, guess it's a purple perk or something. Either that or I just like the cold." There was quiet for a while until Cynder sighed and giggled to herself. Spyro felt it against his throat. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really...just remembering that cute little dragoness I walked home when we helped with the cleanup. She was a sweet little thing..."

"And?"

"I dunno, but I guess it's like other girls my age...someday I wanna have a family. But then again...with this age of darkness supposedly underway..."

"Hey, we'll make it through. Now shut up and sleep already," he laughed, and she laughed quietly to herself and closed her eyes, grateful that he was keeping her warm. It was a long, cold night for them, but the morning came with a comfortably warm wind as the sun rose. Cynder yawned and stayed still, enjoying Spyro's warmth next to her. It didn't take long, though, before her mind started to darken, and against her will she started asking herself about him. _Is he just playing games with me or is he really my friend?_ she thought to herself. Spyro woke up when he heard her growl and felt the vibration against his neck, and he lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Cynder?"

"What?"

"You okay? Something wrong?"

She sighed heavily. "Spyro...am I a friend?"

He hesitated, unsure of how to answer for fear of offending her, but gradually he tightened his wing around her. "You're the only friend I've had. What would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't know..."

He put his paw over hers and she looked up at him. "Cynder, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. I owe you at least that much. You're a good friend even if you're confusing. GKH!" Cynder suddenly caught him in another tight deathgrip of a hug. "C-C-Cyner...nck...hrts...leggo AIR!" he choked, and she sat back quickly as he caught his breath.

"Thanks Spyro," she said, and he froze as she gave him a quick lick on the nose and walked away to stretch. She spotted something not too far away and poked Spyro with her tail. "Hey Spyro, does sand make a good fort?"

"I wouldn't think so...oh." He facepawed and laughed. "This should be easy."

"I hope they have food stockpiled in there, I'm kinda hungry." Cynder noticed her dragonfly hovering nearby. "You ready to go little guy?" Spyro rubbed his neck where Cynder had grabbed him and she giggled and rubbed against him apologetically. "Sorry...I gotta stop doing that."

Spyro was about to say something in reply, when something caught his attention. "MOVE!" He shoved Cynder to the side and just barely avoided a large, hard ball of sand that had been catapulted from the sand fortress. "We gotta get moving. They're not gonna let us take our time here." Together they jumped and glided between the tiny sand islands, making their way towards the growing sand fortress. On one big island Spyro stopped and extended his wing in front of Cynder.

"What?"

"Look at the sand there," he whispered, pointing. There was a large lump in the sand...Cynder was about to dismiss it when it quivered slightly. "Something's hiding there, and I'm betting it has a gem seeing how all the enemies here are carrying gems."

"Leave no survivors huh?" she asked with a smirk, and quietly crept over to the hiding enemy. Being lighter-weight and sleeker than Spyro she was better at sneaking up to something unnoticed, and with a quick motion she whipped her tail into the sand, blade-first. Whatever was under the sand seemed to deflate, and a gem popped up and she collected it with a grin. They continued island-hopping, taking out the enemies that jumped at them, until they reached the fortress.

"I think, if we destroy the base of this, it'll take out everyone inside," Spyro said, looking over the bricks of sand.

"Why not go inside and make sure?"

"I have a feeling that whatever's holding the sand up won't support us and we'll just end up getting hurt. LOOK OUT!"

Cynder looked up and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding another cannonball of sand. "Geez, they just don't quit!"

"Then we'll make them quit!" With that Spyro breathed a fireball at the base of the wall by him. Instead of a fireball, however, a green blast shot from his mouth and a huge, continuous hole appeared in the wall. Cynder stared at him in shock, and shrieked as the wall suddenly shivered and sand began falling.

"Spyro RUN!" They both ran from it and the whole wall slumped down and spilled over the shore into the water. Gems popped up out of the sand and flew over to the two dragons. They looked up to see that most of the fortress was still standing, and the gnorcs and rhynocs inside were mobilizing.

The water near them splashed and Spyro whipped around only to get a plastic shovel in the face. "OW!" he yelled as he spun to the side right into Cynder, and his dragonfly turned a light blue instead of white. "That's not fair, they hardly hit me and it hurts like hell..." With a small roar he froze his attacker solid, tossed it up into the air with a horn-toss, and with a powerful kick he sent it flying headlong at the sand fortress. It hit the wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke and sparks, a single yellow gem appearing, but the two dragons stayed back and watched as that wall gave out and spilled down. Without the support, the floors gave out and the gnorcs yelled briefly before being muffled as the sand overwhelmed them. A myriad of gems popped up and Spyro and Cynder raced to collect the most. Cynder tackled Spyro and they rolled over laughing when they got down to the last gem, and Spyro let her get it. "We hafta give them up anyway later."

Hours later they had finally wound their way to the mainland and were navigating the white-bricked labyrinth of seaside houses and ruined temples and various other ancient constructs. It was unusually quiet...

"Spyro...I feel like we're being watched..."

"Yeah, I feel it too..."

-

Grendor growled as he stared into the huge crystal orb. "Those little whelps..."

"Yes, that's what they are."

"...Wait, is that really what baby dragons are called?"

"Yes, Grendor, though it's often used as an insult." Ripto walked towards the orb. "Perfect...they're following the plan exactly."

"Another plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just last night you said everything was going wrong."

"I changed the plan to fit," Ripto replied smugly, turning to face Tephra as she sat amidst glowing green crystals. Grendor facepalmed...Ripto kept changing the plans constantly, and at the expense of his rhynocs in addition to the gnorcs... "Tephra, are you done yet?"

"No sir, I said give me time. Unless you want to use more magic on me, which I would advise against."

"Me, taking advice from a dragon," Ripto said to himself, but Tephra heard it and snarled inaudibly. "All right, fine, but your move is closing in quickly. They've almost gotten to the gemstones we seek."

"How long until the tunnel to the core is finished?" Grendor asked, turning the crystal's view to the project far below. "I've only heard tales of what lies under there..."

"When we return his power, he will thank us," Ripto grinned.

Tephra turned away so they wouldn't see the sheer hatred and anger on her face. "They think they know everything...he won't thank them at all, I can say that much after being with them. I need to eliminate Spyro soon or else..." Finally she felt fully energized and she stood up. "Ripto, I'm headed down to the tunnel. With my earth power it should get done faster, and I need the practice."

"I've energized you beyond Spyro's abilities, what need is there for training?"

Grendor saw the look on Tephra's face and warped away. Seconds later Ripto was sent flying as the ground under him turned into an animated catapult, and he slammed into the far wall with a hasty cushion of magic that exploded on impact. "You said we're in this together, Ripto! I don't care how powerful you think you are, I'm tired of you telling me about myself! Now I'm going down and you're going to deal with it! Not everything revolves around you!" With that she glowed brightly and sank through the stone floor. Grendor warped next to Ripto and set him upright with magic.

"I agree with her, sadly. You yourself said she was your partner in this, and so far all you've done is use her."

"So what? She's a means to an end," Ripto growled, flinging the rhynoc mage backwards as he strode to the crystal orb. "Her insolence will cost her, but not now. It's better she got the anger out instead of using it to turn on us later." Unknown to any of them, they were being watched, and as Ripto and Grendor turned back to the orb a tall, lithe two-legged figure swiftly ducked out of the room in a flash of white. Grendor looked over his shoulder but shrugged to himself and watched as the orb focused on Neves and Shimmer. "Grendor, I don't like how quickly they're getting through. It doesn't make us look suspicious enough."

Grendor sighed. "Ripto, I desire his return as much as you do, but I at least respect my minions. Might I ask you not be so overzealous when assigning them?"

"We need whatever edge we can obtain to have those lizards complete our work."

"But what are the crystals for?"

"You'll see soon enough."

-

"Fun stuff!" Shimmer roughly scratched a stone and made sparks, lighting the fuse of a miniature rocket. "Duck and Cover!" she shouted, and Neves laughed and they hunkered down jokingly next to each other as the rocket shot off. It looped in a complex path, spinning around platforms and twisting through the air before blowing up a heavy metal box at the far end of the gorge. A shower of gems appeared, glittering on the floor in multiple colors.

"These are fun," Neves said with a grin, locating another one. He dragged his claws quickly against a stone and lit the fuse, and Shimmer shrieked and laughed as it shot off and looped around them before blowing up a heavy lock on a huge glowing door in the rock face. "Awww...no more..."

Shimmer stared at the far ledge as the jewels sparkled at her. "Think we're almost outta here?"

"I hope so, let's figure a way to get those gems first. I think..." Neves shifted his glasses on his muzzle and squinted at the door. "...Yeeeeeaaaaah...I think that door needs gem power to be opened."

They were standing on an isolated ledge between two waterfalls, inside a chasm in the seemingly bottomless cliff face of the Magiccrafters Realm homeworld. Shimmer looked up and just barely saw that beam of light stretching into the sky. "It's really close...must be on the other side of the door...but how do we get over the gorge?"

"I'm thinkin', gimme a minute..." Neves glanced around at the seven other ledges that now glittered with jewels instead of heavy metal chests. One of them was at the same height as the one they stood on, but it was too far for them to jump and glide and they didn't dare try to use their wings for flying here. Suddenly Neves's dragonfly starting flitting rapidly up and down. "Oh hey what's up?" The glowing bug flew to the nearest waterfall and flew behind it to the other ledge and then back again.

"Brilliant! Race ya!" Shimmer shouted as she raced past Neves.

"Oh come on you cheater!" They ran along a thin pass hidden behind the waterfall, and at the other ledge they each took half of the gems lying around. Up above and slightly to the side was another of the ledges, and Neves spotted a thick curtain of moss on the wall. "Shimmer, how good are you at climbing?"

Shimmer answered by latching onto the moss mat with her claws and quickly scrambling up to the ledge. Neves stared at her in awe and she looked over the edge and stuck out her tongue at him. "Get your tail up here, I think we gotta glide to the next ledge!"

Neves raced up after her and they collected the gems, then glided to the other ledges, collecting gems until they were standing in front of the huge doorway. Gnorc and rhynoc tools were scattered all over, and past the door they faintly heard apes yelling and jumping around. Neves dropped a few purple crystals and set them by the door. "I think this is how Ignitus said to open gemdoors..." The gems glowed brightly and the aura around the door dimmed a bit. "Crap, not enough," he said in disappointment as the gems faded to a clear color and lost their sparkle. "They'll need to be recharged later..."

"How many do we need?" Shimmer asked, shuffling a few gems around on the ground and arranging them by color.

"Just push them up to the door, what's not needed won't drain once the seal is unlocked." He watched as she tossed a few gems up into the air and then slapped them at the door with her tail. "Do you like showing off or something?"

"To annoy you, yes," she replied with a sly grin. The door briefly glowed brightly and the aura faded. At the same time they heard yells of attention and what sounded like a large group gathering behind the doorway.

"Crap...well, let's get this going," Neves growled, his mouth glowing as he charged his ice breath.


	19. 1-19

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 19 _

* * *

Plazyma yawned and looked at Caelos as he sat on the cliff edge, staring at the sky. He seemed really lonely...she brushed the stray finscale out of her face and sighed. She wanted to talk to him, but why couldn't she? She couldn't get herself to start a conversation with him. She looked at her paw and clenched it, creating a small sphere of sparks and electric forks around it. Caelos sighed and stared at the canyon depths below...tired of herself and her stubbornness Plazyma slowly stood up and approached him, sitting down quietly by his side.

"Caelos? Something wrong?" He just shook his head and stayed silent. "Why don't you talk much?"

"A curse."

She stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Elamrof creatures cursed me."

"How so?"

He shook his head again and pointed at the moon. "Midnight."

"What about it?"

"Wait."

"Ooookay..." She didn't let on, but it tore her apart inside when she turned away and then looked over her shoulder to see a small trail of tears glistening on his face in the moonlight.

Midnight finally came around, cold and clear as they sat on the cliff and looked at the small town below. A new shipment of gnorcs and rhynocs was heading in, but they weren't doing much; they seemed to be looking for something, but Caelos and Plazyma had scoured the entire city and gotten every last jewel they could locate. "It would seem they need the gems as protection here like we need dragonflies," Caelos remarked, seeing a few simply fall over as if being strangled and then disappear in a small puff. "Maybe that's why Ripto is using them here."

Plazyma sideglanced at him. "Well now you're talking..."

He sighed. "Yes...sorry about the wait. But, now for the explanation, as I don't have much time." He turned to face her. "Plazyma, technically you owe me a huge debt, but I won't hold it to you. My curse was because I saved you."

She stared at him with sarcasm. "Oh really?"

"Don't be sarcastic. My curse is such that if I speak too much before midnight, I lose my wings."

Her eyes widened but her face didn't change. "Why would you do that?"

He looked up at the sky, recalling the exact events. "I was trailing you one day, and I apologize for it, but something seemed wrong and I had a very strong urge to protect you. Some of the Nonsleepers were stalking you, planning to sacrifice you and your immense electrical power to break the bond sealing them within Elamrof's borders."

Her face softened. "The Nonsleepers again?"

"Yes...but these were the 'evolved' forms, those who have found their inner power. I intercepted them while you were eating at a berry bush, and they took me to their cave." He shivered and stared at the ground. "It was a long, hard ordeal, but I finally convinced them that I would take a curse if they would leave you alone indefinitely." He stretched a wing and looked it over with a sigh. "If I speak too much, or touch a Nonsleeper, my wings will burn off."

"But, wings are a wind dragon's pride!"

"Hence the severity of the curse...but that's not all. They knew I would eventually meet you formally...I can't come in physical contact with you more than five times a day. And if we're paired together like this...and even that's not the end of it. I can only use a certain amount of my wind breath every day. I can't eat certain berries or leaves, nor can I consume water near midday. The hour of midnight is the one time of each day where I am free of the burden."

Her face no longer bore that usual sneering look. "But...why? Do you like me or something?"

"Maybe...but my parents always told me to look out for others. I couldn't sit by and watch near-invincible enemies capture and sacrifice you, even if you were a stranger to me at the time. Better for me to suffer than for you to lose your life."

"But..." She choked on her own words; how could he be so cruel to himself just for her life?!

"It's okay, Plazyma, you don't need to say anything."

"But is there a way to break the curse?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. So far it hasn't been much of a hassle, except today when I couldn't grab you and stop you from running into that fallen wall."

"How many times of contact do you have left?"

"Two."

"How long can they last?"

"One time can last the entire day if the contact is constant. However, it's a cold night, and the curse will come into effect soon. I made sure that they left a loophole for something like this."

"Wha?"

He touched her with his wing. "If I use up a touch, I get a small shock. However, as it's still midnight hour, I'm not getting that. Technically, I can keep you warm all night without using that touch, so long as we stay in constant contact."

She shoved his wing away with a snort. "I don't need help." Something flashed in his eyes as they glanced down, and it tore her apart again...she'd hurt him. "Uhhh...err...actually...it _is_ kinda cold tonight..." She lay down nearby, farther from the cliff edge, and he walked over and put his wing over her. After some somewhat awkward silence she sighed and traced small abstract patterns in the dirt. "Caelos...honest question, do you like me? Is that why you did this to yourself?"

"No."

"...No, what?"

"It's not because I like you. It's because it was the right thing to do at the time." He sideglanced at her. "However...we could be friends if you're so inclined."

She paused, mulling it over. Could she really call him, or even herself, a friend? Finally however she shrugged. "I guess...I've never called anyone a friend before."

"There's a first time for everything."

The night drew on slowly around them as they slept, but unknown to Caelos, Plazyma had paralyzed him in his sleep so there was no risk of him moving away while they rested. She lay there half-awake, staring at the side of his face in sheer confusion...how could someone almost doom themselves for the well-being of another?

-

The following day was, unknown to any of the dragons, possibly the most important day of their lives, even if it wasn't immediately noticeable or even significant. They were all ready to confront whatever the source of those strange beams was...all except Cynder. Something kept eating away at her mind, a constant voice that she couldn't understand yet somehow did understand...a voice that was trying to confuse her. After hours of no sleep she finally opened her eyes and looked at the beam shining into the sky. Something about it felt very threatening, almost as if this whole situation was an elaborate trap of some sort... "If this is a trap, we'll just hafta conquer it," she whispered to herself. Spyro groaned in his sleep and rolled onto his back, his horns digging into the sand as he stretched his head back and then relaxed again. Cynder glanced at him and then up at the sky...why did she feel like she needed to be with him? He was a good friend, true, but...was it her fear of this strange darkness she kept feeling? She glanced down at the emerald necklace hanging from her neck, running her small paw over the dark green gem.

Spyro groaned again and opened his eyes sleepily when he felt Cynder's tail flick him in her agitation. "Cynder? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"*sigh* I can't sleep, Spyro...I don't know why. I just...something's telling me that interrupting that beam will be a horrible mistake...but I can't tell if that's a voice trying to confuse me so I don't fight well..."

Spyro yawned, stretched his legs, and flipped right-side up and sat by her. "Don't worry, Cynder...Ignitus probably wouldn't have sent us here if it was a threat."

"But how could he know? He wasn't even sure if we should be here, remember? He had a good guess at what was going on, but he even told us he didn't know what was really going on...were we lured here?"

Spyro sighed, shrugging. "You're overthinking it, I think. Caution is good but paranoia is misleading. If there's a threat here, we'll stop it; it's why we're here in the first place."

She sighed, dragging her claws absently through the white sand. She then looked around at the white-bricked buildings and overgrown gardens around them. "Still, Spyro, something isn't right...I don't know if it's just me or what, but I can't help but get the feeling we're being used."

"Hey, we'll be fine," he said quietly, nuzzling her softly. "We'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Then how can you say it so...certainly?"

"Because I've learned to listen to my gut feeling, and it says right now, we're fine. Now c'mon, let's get going again and try to find some food before the fight." Cynder slowly stretched and followed him as they canvased the nearby area for some kind of food supply. The gnorcs and rhynocs were disgusting creatures, true, but they took careful measures to preserve food and keep it from spoiling. Spyro and Cynder had found a locked box full of gems and wrapped food, but unfortunately, some of the apes had left most of that food out of the wrappers and thus it was stale. Cynder laughed as Spyro tried to fly, but really only jumped and glided. She nipped his tail near a pool, and he jumped up onto a wall and ran along it to the other side to get away from her. He quickly climbed up a sheet of ivy on a nearby wall and jumped up onto the rooftop to look around and get a better sense of location. Cynder followed him up and bit his tail again lightly, and he jumped and swatted her with his wing with a laugh. "Cynder, what the heck?"

"You're it," she said with a grin, and rolled to the side and sprang away with a laugh as he went to swipe at her. He chased her and tackled her off the building, flipping over so she landed on him when they hit the sand, and before she could jump away she screamed with laughter as his paws flew over her, tickling her. She rolled to the side and Spyro took the chance to bolt away. "CHEATER!" she yelled after him, still laughing, and hobbled after him, her sides cramping a bit from laughing so hard. Finally she stopped and sat down to wipe her eyes and catch her breath. Spyro watched her from overhead, eyeing her as she looked back and forth down the empty streets for any sign of him.

"Heh...she reminds me of her...so much..." he sighed to himself, thinking way back. He suddenly sneezed and Cynder screamed and bolted. "Oh crap, sorry!" he called after her, jumping into the air and spreading his wings. He glided after her and she slowed down when she realized his was following her. "What happened?"

"Something shocked me and it hurt!"

"Something shocked you?" he asked, and suddenly sneezed again. She instantly jumped and darted back a few feet, scared.

"It was YOU!"

"Huh?" he asked, sniffling.

"You shocked me!"

"I did?"

She rubbed her hind leg and he saw a small mark. "Ow..."

"Sorry..." He coughed onto his paw, coating it in soft snow, and held the snow against the mark on her scales. She hissed at the chill but it felt good as it dulled the stinging pain from his electricity.

"Spyro...why do you look after me like this?"

He sighed, then breathed on the snow to keep it on her leg. "I don't know. But you're the best friend I've ever had, I told you that yesterday morning. And then you almost choked me but that's besides the point." She giggled, looking away shyly. "I guess it's because I've never had anyone to care about other than myself for the longest time, and it's part of dragon nature to look out for others. Or...it used to be at least..."

"Yeah, tell that to The Settlement..." Spyro froze as she leaned against him. "Spyro...I know I say it a lot but thanks for being my best friend."

"Oh isn't this cute? Blech..." came a voice nearby, and they both jumped in surprise and looked around sharply. Up on a rooftop they saw a rather slim rhynoc dressed in black ninja garb, carrying a long staff glowing with a dark purple fire. "Two baby dragons out to save the world, I'll guess?"

"What's it to you?" Spyro growled, and he and Cynder backed away as the rhynoc flipped off the building and landed on the street nearby.

"Lord Grendor has commissioned me to relieve you of your burdens-" he stopped short as his staff began pulsating brightly. "Aw come on..." He turned around and held the staff with both hands. "Sir? ... Um, could you elaborate? ... Oh come on! Not another change!"

"Should we jump him now?" Cynder whispered.

"I don't think so, hang on, we may get some info."

The ninja rhynoc groaned and turned back to them, the glow of his staff fading back to normal. "I've been called off...for now. Best watch your backs, lest I steal your wings and souls when you least expect me." With that he flashed and disappeared in a multicolored plume of smoke. Spyro flapped his wings and pushed the smoke away, and Cynder growled, her tail lashing the ground in her frustration.

"Spyro, I really don't like this, he was supposed to stop us from going in there and then gets called off? There's a trap in all this, I just know it..."

"Well we've got no choice but to confront whatever's beyond that door, Cynder. They forced all the dragons out of here and I think they're intending to destroy or flatten this realm with whatever they're doing."

She sighed, obviously very agitated and worried. "Well...guess going through is the lesser of two evils..."

"Let's get something to eat before we head in there, we might find some stray gems." She nodded and followed him down the street. He noticed her wings were sagging and she looked a bit sick. "You okay?"

"No...there's so much going on..." She tapped her head with a grimace. "Too much...I don't know what to do anymore..."

Spyro studied her as she sat there staring at the street tiles, and she looked up when he lay down. "C'mon, climb on, if you're not feeling well you'd better not wear yourself out before a fight." She clambered onto his back without hesitation, wrapping her hind legs around his waist. She felt colder than usual...

"Thanks," she whispered, laying her head on his between his horns. After some searching they located a chest of food and gnorc supplies, and most of the food was still fairly fresh so they ate rather well. Cynder felt a bit better after getting something in her stomach, and better still when Spyro breathed ice in a large stone bowl and melted it for her to drink, but she still felt queasy and hazy so he continued to carry her as they made one last round for any missed gems. Not finding anything they finally set themselves and headed for the huge door in the back of the town, behind which was obviously the source of that beam of light.

"You ready for this?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"You can technically go back to the temple."

"No. I'm not leaving you to fight this thing alone."

There was a fire-shaped mark on the door, and Spyro breathed fire on it. It flashed quickly and the doors shuddered and began slowly opening to reveal a huge, abandoned construction site. There was an immense hole in the ground, out of which rose that beam of light. Cynder slipped off Spyro's back and followed him into the open area, looking around cautiously. Neither of them noticed that she was pressing herself against him nervously. "Spyro...where is everyone?"

"I don't know...this isn't right. They wouldn't abandon the area like this after knowing we took out their forces in the town." Spyro noticed his dragonfly flitting around rapidly as if distressed. "Something up little guy?" The glowing bug flew over to the hole and began making tight circles around something.

"Spyro...you feel that? Like...something's...sneaking up on us?"

"Yeah." He looked around quickly. "C'mon, it's probably underground. let's get up on those rafter-things with the chains." He and Cynder scampered up the rough wall of the site and ran along the makeshift scaffolds to some long metal pipes from which several chains were hanging, suspending various pieces of equipment.

"Oooooo..." Cynder said, darting forward like a cat to a box of shiny things hanging from a chain. "Spyro...look at these!"

Spyro came over and looked into the box, his eyes widening. "...Dragon armor?!"

"Spyro, hold my tail, I'm gonna pull some of it up!" Spyro braced his paws against some huge bolt-heads in the pipe and grabbed Cynder's tail in his mouth, and slowly lowered her to the hanging box. She grabbed as much as she could and he painfully pulled her back up to safety. "Owww...okay...uhhh...wow, didn't think I grabbed this much." They carefully spread out her findings, both trying to go as quickly as they can as they felt something lurking nearby. "Hey Spyro, think you can strap this to my back while I put on these bracelets?"

"Sure, turn around." It was a little hard even though the plates were made for dragons to put on, but Spyro finally got the plate attached to her back over her hips. She helped him get his on while he fumbled with a faceplate. He growled and tossed it aside, picking up the other one she'd grabbed. It was a bit big but by some kind of power it stayed on his face. He turned to Cynder as she passed him some long foreleg plates, and she raised an eyebrow under her mask when he smiled. "You look cool in armor. Also matches the necklace."

She glanced down at the necklace with a shy grin, but her mind flashed at her...what was with this necklace? It was a gift from Spyro, but...why did Neves look at it oddly? Did he know something they didn't? She jumped when she felt his paw on hers. "Spyro?"

"You okay? You feel nervous and sick, Cynder..."

She wanted to tell him she was fine, but her body took over and she shook her head. "I don't feel well, but I can't leave you here alone to fight off whatever's here. I couldn't live with myself if I left you here and you came back barely alive."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're a good dragon, Spyro, you're the first one that ever showed any genuine concern for me. As long as I can fight I'll help you. Besides, it's our task, not just yours; I hafta contribute at least something to the final task."

Spyro smiled, then looked around uncertainly. "...Speaking of which...we've been sitting here talking, why hasn't it come out yet?"

"Yeah that _is_ odd...usually you'd think we'd get interrupted or something." Cynder glanced at her dragonfly. "Hey little...thing? Sorry, don't know your gender, but can you possibly look around for us? Did we miss something?"

The dragonfly flew over to Spyro's and after some very rapid flashing between the two insects they flew off quickly, looking around. "Heh, they're cute," Spyro said, watching the two white specks of light flit around the construction site. Again, Spyro's dragonfly went to the hole in the ground and buzzed frantically, and Cynder's went over to him and they again had a little light-flash conversation. There was a loud _BOOM!_ that shook everything and Cynder shrieked as she lost her footing on the metal pipe. "CYNDER!" Spyro yelled, jumping after her as she fell. He caught her tail on his mouth and glided roughly to the ground, both of them landing hard and rolling to a painful stop by the hole. A huge hand made of disconnected stones reached out and slammed onto the ground by Spyro and he rolled away with a yell. Cynder dragged him away by the tail and they crouched defensively as a huge golem made of levitating, orbiting rock fragments rose out of the hole in the ground, the light beam reflecting off of its various pieces. It had one developed arm extending from its serpentine body, the other arm was crafted from various mining tools (most of them pointy and/or sharp).

"Cynder...you ready for this?" Spyro asked as two glowing gems appeared where the monster's head should be.

"I've been ready since this morning," she growled, ready to spring as the two glowing gems in its head zeroed in on the two dragons.

-

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Shimmer screamed, blasting a crystal piece off the golem's arm and severing its hand as it went to slap her off the platform she was standing on. She jumped over the hand as its motion carried it along the ground towards her. She and Neves looked at each other with a nod and aimed for its neck, Shimmer fueling his icy attack with her water breath. The huge monster's piecework head fell off and hovered above the ground, its body splitting into pieces that also began levitating.

"DAMN IT HIDE!" Neves shouted, and he and Shimmer ducked into a crater left from the golem's downward piledrive-punches as the pieces of its body began to rotate wildly like spinning blades. Shimmer huddled against Neves and he held her by his side as they both cringed, waiting to be impaled or bashed or something. Luckily for them, the pieces could only hover along the flat plane of the ground, leaving them unharmed in their pocket in the ground. Things fell quiet and Neves took off his glasses.

"What're you doing?" Shimmer whispered.

Neves held up his glasses between his toes and angled them, squinting as he tilted them very slightly back and forth. "Ahaaaaa...there you are..."

"The golem head?"

"No, little flake of crystal that was messing up my sight."

Shimmer just stared at him, but he kept looking at his glasses. "There we go."

"The crystal flake?"

"No, the golem head."

"You dumbass," she said, punching him in the shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Then yes I'm ready!"

"Good to hear, let's roll. Aim for between the eyes, there's an energy arc flowing between them. Sever it enough by expansion of freezing water and this guy's down."

"W-wait, how-" She scrabbled out of the crater after him and they dodged the reactionary motions of the golem's scattered pieces. Shimmer followed Neves as he headed for the head's hiding spot in a crevice on the wall. "NEVES WATCH IT!" she screamed as she saw the golem's eyes suddenly flash. Neves didn't have time to properly react and a large blast surrounded him. Shimmer froze. "N-Neves..."

"Watch out yourself!" She looked back up and just narrowly avoided a similar blast, the explosion sending her skidding where Neves had been hit.

"Neves! AAAAACK!" Shimmer screamed as one of the huge limbs swooped by her. "Neves please, are you okay?!" A stifled scream came from her mouth as she was suddenly surrounded in a shell of thick ice, just in time to protect her from a lethal blow as a sharp piece of piping flew at her. The ice died off and out of the rubble nearby sprang the white ice dragon with a vicious look on his face. He glanced at Shimmer and turned the shell around her into powder that quickly attacked the golem's fist as it flew at them.

"Attack its head!" he ordered. Shimmer aimed and charged her water breath while Neves covered her; she needed the charge for the distance required. "Ready?!"

"Yeth!"

Neves stood next to her and they both blasted the stationary golem head square between the eyes. All its various pieces froze in place as the expanding ice forced the carved-jewel eyes farther apart, weakening the binding arc between them. Neves suddenly rose into the air, surrounded by ice and snow and Shimmer watched as he curled his limbs and then roared and threw his paws out towards the golem's head. A sharp beam of ice shot from him and clove straight through the rock fragments, rapidly expanding the ice and causing the whole head to blow up in a shower of pebbles as his icy power exploded. He fell back to the ground feeling very drained, watching wearily as the various golem segments exploded in showers of gems. He watched his dragonfly's glow dwindle as Shimmer came to him.

"Y-you okay?"

"Yeah...I just...need more practice with Fury attacks...owwww my head..."

"Can you stand up?"

He shakily forced himself to stand up. "You go get all the gems, I'll wait." Shimmer hurried and gathered all the strewn gems, and carried back some tiny crystal spheres.

"Here, found them," she said to his dragonfly. The little glowing bug flew down to several of them and the orbs disappeared, the dragonfly's glow growing stronger with each one. Shimmer watched as Neves felt more and more energized. "You okay now?"

"Yeah...thanks, Shimmer." They went over to the large hole in the ground, the beam of light still shooting into the sky from it. Shimmer looked up, her eyes following the beam to the clouds. "Neves...this beam...there's a weird air pressure around it, and those clouds..."

"Something up?" Normally he'd dismiss such comments, but knowing Shimmer's ability to feel the world around her he figured this may be important.

"I can't tell...but I don't trust it. C'mon let's just find whatever they were looking for."

"I think the golem had it and they were trying to get it off the monster," Neves said. "Look down there, it fell earlier when you knocked its hand off."

Shimmer looked down into the huge hole. The beam of light was coming from what looked like a giant crystal, and not too far away from it in a pool of water lay a small, bright blue gem. Neves and Shimmer spread their wings and glided down to the bottom of the pit. Shimmer went over to pick up the blue gem, and like all the others it disappeared on contact with her scales. She looked back over her shoulder at Neves. "Neves? What is it?"

"This crystal...Shimmer, these crystals are Dragon Gems."

Her eyes widened excitedly. "Are you serious?!" She dashed over to the crystal. "Oh wow..."

"What it it?

"Mom used to tell me stories about these crystals..."

"Heh...I find it unusual though; these crystals can't normally survive in the Outer Realms like this..."

"Huh?"

"These gems are a source of energy for us in our world, but here their gems support them."

"I'm confused," Shimmer said, sitting down. "Worlds? I still don't get all this."

"It's complicated...We're still on the same planet, but on a different plane, that's why we need the portals. The portals here also act as doorways between the different areas as well as a means of travel between the planes."

"How do you know so much?"

Neves sighed. "I've been stuck in the temple my whole life, in guardian training. Mom and Dad-I mean, Rivyera and Nightshade don't like it, but it's tradition and I don't really have much of a choice."

Shimmer giggled. "That why you warmed up to me so quickly?"

He smirked. "Part of it..." He eyed her briefly. "Shimmer, where's that gem you just picked up?"

She dropped it and rolled it to him. His eyes flared and he stepped back quickly. "Neves? Something wrong?"

"Ripto you...oh my gosh...Shimmer, take that gem, let's break this crystal and get back to the temple!"

"Why are we breaking it?!"

"Not only to rob Ripto's forces of an energy source, but we need the additional strength these gems give. Back home, these crystals grow back after a while, but not out here; this one shouldn't even be here." Together they attacked the huge crystal until it suddenly shattered. The shards flew at them and disappeared with bright blue flashes. Shimmer gasped as a sudden surge flew through her; she suddenly felt a bit stronger and faster.

-

"Okaaaay...now what?" Plazyma asked.

"Storm's coming," Caelos replied, pointing up at the sky with his wing.

"Well, job's done, let's retreat." She closed her eyes, trying to remember what Ignitus had told them about leaving an Outer Realm. She strained herself, spreading her wings and hunching over as she focused. Suddenly something hit on the hit and broke her focus. "What?!" she snapped, seeing the pebble that had just hit her roll away. Caelos pointed with his wing again, at a glowing portal in the wall. "...Oh...yeah, I knew that was there."

Caelos rolled his eyes with a smirk and headed to the portal, spreading his wings as he entered and taking flight after passing through. Plazyma looked around at the destruction in the cliff wall where they were...what the heck was Ripto up to, that would require carving a huge gap in the side of the canyon? Her eyes flitted to the small hole in the ground where the Dragon Gem had been just moments ago...something didn't seem right about all this. Shaking her head she followed Caelos into the portal, spreading her wings as a foggy landscape flew by under her. Up ahead, Caelos was using the chance to practice aerial moves, but at one point he braked too hard and Shimmer nearly flew right into him. Caelos shook his head at the near miss and followed her. They both braked with their wings and landed as they passed through a glittering doorway and reappeared in the Temple dojo.

"Watch out!" came a voice behind them, but they were too late to react and suddenly Shimmer and Neves landed on top of them. Ignitus laughed at the scene, shaking his head.

"Everything went well, I take it?"

"I think so," Plazyma grunted under Shimmer.

"What, am I heavy?" Shimmer asked teasingly.

"Just get the hell offa me already..."

Neves quickly rolled off of Caelos's back and raced up to Ignitus with a worried look. "Ignitus, we have the gems and what they were looking for...but I need to discuss what we found."

"Patience, Neves, you four just got back, you should rest a bit."

"They back yet?" Flame asked from the balcony.

"Yes, Flame, I'll be out shortly," Ignitus called back. "Neves, I know it's urgent, but we're...dealing with our own problem here."

"What's that?"

Ignitus sighed. "I think we know now all too well why Cynder's not fond of a certain pink-colored one."

"...Oooooh no," Neves said as he facepawed and laughed.

Cyril walked into the dojo looking very agitated. "Of all dragonesses...a dragon of my stature and heritage, coaching a pompous little..."

"Cyril, enough of that," Ignitus groaned. "She's aggravating, yes, but today is her last day with Flame for a while."

"Huh?" Neves asked.

"There...have been some developments. For the most part you young ones are free to do as you wish; however, we must be prepared for anything. Ripto used his mining forces as a distraction; unknown to us he's been establishing control points in various locations. We rather gladly walked into his trap, but he's not moving now, which is odd. Construction of all his bases has halted unexpectedly and completely."

"But he hasn't pulled out yet has he?"

"No he has not, and we may need you, Spyro, and Cynder to investigate the one near Avalar."

"Hey!" Shimmer exclaimed as she overheard. She rolled off of Plazyma and rushed up to Neves's side. "If he's going, I'm going with him. He needs water for more effective ice attacks."

Neves sighed and took off his glasses. "Shimmer, I don't want to drag you into any trouble. Your combat training is impressive, but against the golem...I think Ripto's bases are more heavily protected than what we just went through."

"Several earth golems have been sighted at strategic locations around each base, and three or four air golems."

"_Air_ golems?" Caelos asked, surprised. Plazyma looked at him with a half-odd, half-warning glance.

"Do you know anything about them?" Ignitus asked, turning to Caelos. Caelos nodded but stayed quiet. "Could you tell us more?"

Plazyma sighed. "He can't. I won't go into specifics but...Caelos has...a severe problem and can't talk much."

"Ah that's right..." Ignitus mused, getting mixed reactions from the others. Caelos nodded, Plazyma looked at Ignitus oddly, and Shimmer and Neves both looked at each other in confusion. "Caelos has asked that it not be told to the rest of you, so I apologize for any confusion. But yes, air golems have been located near several of Ripto's newest constructions. Tephra was sighted near Warfang yesterday, she's either planning something or was just flying through. But Ripto has a new ally; Grendor. From what Ember has told me, he's the leader of the rhynocs, and the fact that he's teamed up with Ripto and Gnasty makes me suspicious. They have a common interest, that's all too certain, and with their power levels it must be something big."

"FLAMIIIEEEE!" Ember shrieked, "COME PLAY WITH MEEEE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME ALREADY AAAAGH!"

Ignitus facepawed with a sigh. "Neves, we'll talk later, most likely midnight with Caelos. We need to get Ember back to the Settlement as soon as possible." The old fire dragon walked outside, leaving the four younger dragons to their thoughts. Plazyma looked around oddly.

"Not that it concerns me any, but where's Spyro and Cynder?"

"They were sent to a slightly tougher area because of their power level," Terrador grunted as he walked in. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're still tackling the controlling enemy there. But as for you four, did you gather all the gems from the realms?"

"As many as we could possibly find," Shimmer replied.

"Then follow me; we'll secure them in the Temple Vaults."

"Vaults?" Shimmer asked Neves as they followed the old earth dragon.

"Yeah, big magical rooms that only guardians can access. I don't think even Ripto's magic or Tephra's earth power could bust into them."

As afternoon faded to evening they were growing more and more anxious...where the heck were Spyro and Cynder? At length Neves decided to go after them and see if somehow they were unable to return to the Inner Realm. He landed on the outermost sandbar, same as Spyro and Cynder had done, but instead of jumping and gliding to the bars he simply skated over them on a sheet of ice to the mainland.

-

"I'm gonna get you!"

"ACK!"

"Hey come on, I had you!"

"Gotta tag me twice!"

"CHEATER!"

Cynder laughed and ran along the building wall away from Spyro over to the next rooftop, and proceeded to climb up the bricks to the next roof up. Using the waning light she hid behind the thin wall of an elevated garden plot, trying to steady her breath and not laugh so Spyro couldn't hear her. Unfortunately for her, Spyro knew exactly where she was; they were both tired, and as such Cynder had forgotten about her long tail. She shrieked and bolted when he playfully nipped her tail.

"You're it now!" he called over his shoulder as he ran. Cynder shook her head and chased him, spreading her wings and gliding after him as he headed for the ground. Spyro ducked behind a bush, let her run past, then snuck away quickly and scaled a patch of vines growing up to a walkway that stretched between two first-floor rooftops. "Hope she doesn't see me," he said tho himself as he clung upside-down to the vines running along the underside of the walkway. Eventually his limbs gave out and he fell to the ground like a cat, landing on all fours smoothly.

"Spyroooo...I give uuup...I can't run anymooore..." Cynder called. "Where the heck are you? Truce already, come out!"

"I'm here, I'm here," he laughed, racing over to her. They lay down by the town's central fountain and caught their breath. After a while Spyro put his wing over Cynder as a cold wind began to blow over them from the ocean. "So...whaddaya think Ripto's big plan is?"

"I dunno..." Cynder let go of the gem they'd found, and they looked it over. It pulsated with an eerie dark color, like black clouds mixed with purple light. "I think this thing is infused with the dark element."

"Sure looks like it. But...why would Ripto be looking for it?"

"Power source maybe? I have no idea, but whatever his motive is he's not getting it. This thing is really powerful, it feels almost like it was powering the golem." She put the gem away and lay her head down on the stone tiling under them.

"We should really head back," Spyro said, rubbing her back gently with his wing. "They'll be worried about us."

"Yeah...they'll probably send Neves after us or something."

"SPYROOO! CYYYNDEEER! COME ON, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"...Speak of the devil," Cynder laughed, standing up with Spyro.

"C'mon, let's get going. Ignitus should see this crystal." As they rushed towards Neves's voice, something kept plaguing Spyro...that gem felt more than just powerful; why was it infused with darkness? Was it a key to something?


	20. 1-20

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 20 _

* * *

Flame yawned and stretched on his back, completely sore all over and feeling very drained. He'd finally managed a Fire Fury, but it had almost knocked him out. He stared at the clouds above, his mind wandering... "It'd be so cool if there was a dungeon or something made of clouds...clouds you can walk on...I bet they'd be all fluffy and cool but still warm with the sun up there..." He sighed and stretched his wings against the ground, wishing he could fly instead of just gliding.

"HEY FLAME! C'MERE A SEC!" Neves shouted. Flame jumped up, his limbs instantly burning, but he hurried over to where Neves's voice had come from. Shimmer and Cynder were giggling next to each other with Plazyma and Caelos behind them looking only mildly amused. Spyro was sitting still, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Uhhh...what's going on?" Flame asked nervously.

"Siddown by Spyro," Shimmer said, and Flame sat down by Spyro hesitantly. Cynder and Shimmer started laughing and Plazyma smirked.

"What's this about?" Spyro demanded.

"Both of you look in the water pool behind you," Cynder laughed. Curious, Spyro and Flame turned around, and their eyes widened - they were almost mirror images of each other, but in different colors! The girls had mentioned this several times but only now did they realize it...

"BOO!" Neves shouted, and Spyro and Flame both yelled as they were pushed headlong into the water. They laughed, but suddenly Neves yelled and Spyro and Flame just narrowly avoided him as he fell into the pool. Caelos smirked where Neves had just been, and they all burst out laughing, the three males shaking themselves off.

"Ha ha, very funny," Spyro smirked. "You okay Flame?"

"Yeah, I should've seen that coming, knowing Neves."

"That was mean, Neves!" Shimmer said, even though she was smiling.

"GET 'IM!" Cynder shouted, and the two dragonesses charged at him. Neves shouted and ran away, Cynder and Shimmer hot on his tail, and the others fell down laughing, even Plazyma and Caelos.

"OWW CLAWS SHARP! HEY WATCH IT HEY WHOA, CYNDER WAIT STOP AGH!"

"KIDS!" Rivyera called. "TIME FOR TRAINING!"

"COMING MOM!" Neves shouted back, then yelled as Cynder nabbed his tail and Shimmer tackled him. Spyro and the others headed into the temple with Rivyera, stretching their wings and rolling their heads to flex their necks. Today was their first major teamwork brawl; there was a large arena in the temple basement which operated much the same as the dojo; the guardians merely had to think about something like targets and the object would appear. Now that they knew about Caelos's curse, another factor was added to the mix; they had to keep Plazyma and Caelos from coming in contact, and because of his power limitation he couldn't use as much of his wind power as he'd like to so he'd have to be primarily a melee combatant. Caelos was at a disadvantage there...wind dragons were elementally stronger than other kinds because for survival they had adapted to be distance fighters, sniping with air blasts, and as a result they didn't have great bodily strength. Caelos could fare well in a group; his solitude had strengthened him considerably but he still lacked the stamina needed. Plazyma was a loner but she knew the benefit of teamwork...and she was sly. Her lightning-travel ability had given her a quick and sharp mind, mostly from avoiding obstacles as she moved, and with that she was able to quickly take advantage of opportunities to strike and get out fast. Flame had to work on everything about combat, but he wasn't one to give up easily even after a beating; his main weakness he had to work on today was his habit of eyeing the girls. Too many times he'd been knocked upside the head or slammed to the ground because he paused to watch Shimmer or Cynder or Plazyma. Spyro...aside from Neves, Spyro was the envy of the group with his fighting prowess. Being an orphan and an outcast had taught him a lot about fighting both physically and elementally. Cynder knew how to fight too, but her strength was slinking in the background and then delivering a powerful or lethal strike when the chance popped up; she'd use the others to weaken the enemy, then dart in and finish them off. Both she and Spyro could work together with the others, but Spyro tended to dominate the fight and ignore the others. They had trained for a while in the dojo for this, working on their weaknesses and strengths in small skirmishes, but with this fight, they were going to be pitted against a real simulation of a small battle, with commanders and various levels of enemies. When they were finally all gathered, Terrador walked in, the floor under him rising up as he walked and creating a long, curving slope that curled around the arena to a "throne" about twenty feet above them.

"Are you ready?" he asked. They all nodded, spreading out a bit and readying themselves. "GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" the earth guardian roared, and all at once a flood of dummies began pouring into the arena from the walls. For fifteen long grueling minutes the young dragons battled their stuffed enemies, shouting directions and warnings left and right. Things began falling into disarray as Spyro again started going on his own in the fights, throwing off a few crucial teamwork moves.

"SPYRO! WAKE UP AND LISTEN!" Neves shouted angrily, then yelled as a dummy clubbed his back. "YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN DAMMIT!"

"I am?" Spyro asked, and narrowly avoided a blow as a dummy came at him from his blind spot. He saw a huge General figure rushing at Caelos, Plazyma and Shimmer. "GUYS, CLOTHESLINE!" he shouted, and breathed ice on the floor. The General slipped and slid at full speed right at the three dragons. All three jumped into the air and Plazyma and Caelos grabbed Shimmer as she stretched between them. They jumped up and forward at the last minute and Shimmer grunted as the General's neck slammed against her tail, "choking" the enemy.

"SPYRO!" Flame shouted. "BEHIND YOU!"

"Wha?!" Spyro was sent flying as the final General whacked him with the flat of its axe. Cynder jumped up and caught him, both of them rolling as Spyro's inertia sent Cynder falling backwards. A lone Soldier was behind them, and together they lashed out at the last second, Spyro's claws sinking into its "throat" as Cynder's tail sank right through its torso. They untangled themselves from each other quickly and watched Flame set the General on fire. Plazyma blasted it with lightning, Neves froze it solid, Shimmer blasted it with high-pressure water blasts, Caelos sliced its arms off with air blasts, and Spyro and Cynder darted in and finished it off with earth and...shadow?! Everyone stared at her as the towering dummy fell into dark-flamed pieces and disappeared in a shower of gem shards that quickly healed them all.

"Very good, young ones," Terrador said, flying down to them. "However, you are not completely done for the day."

"We're not?"

"Who's our...target..." Neves's eyes widened. "Oh crap."

"Your final test is me," Terrador growled, crouching. The others froze in surprise, and yelled as they were rapidly pulled to the ground, unable to move. "Your test now is to resist the power I have on you. Tephra will no doubt be mastering gravity control soon."

"NNNGH!" Spyro grunted loudly, trying to force himself up, but the hold of Terrador's gravity power was too much.

Terrador chuckled. "You all have worked hard to fight _against_ opposing forces, now you must learn to work _with_ them; channel the earth energy binding you to the floor into your muscles, charge yourselves with it."

"But we're not earth dragons..." Plazyma choked. "Can't breathe!"

"Don't push yourselves against it or it pulls back even harder; relax." One by one they relaxed their bodies, if only to catch their breath. "Feel it pulling you to the floor, feel yourself flat on the tiles...your position makes you in tune with the direction of the energy; the tiles are flat, as you are now. Earth energy flows through contours as well as within masses; focus on it, feel it move over you." Flame went from panic to wonder as he did indeed feel something moving through him. "Take that motion through you, make it move in a different direction. Make it reverse its course, through you."

There was no response for a while, until Neves began to slowly rise, his legs shaking from the effort. Next it was Spyro, Caelos, Cynder, Plazyma, Shimmer, and finally Flame, though his tail was still glued to the floor no matter how hard he tried to pry it free from the gravity pull. "That...was...rough..." he panted.

"Indeed, it usually is the first time," Terrador chuckled. They all yelled as they were plastered to the floor again. "But a second time around conditions you far more than once and then a break."

"Terrador-mmph..." Plazyma growled viciously as her legs gave out and she snapped to the floor. Spyro growled and the earth energy snapped around him, sending visible shockwaves like ripples from where he stood. Terrador gazed at him in amazement as the purple dragon stood there panting, defying the gravity power pulling at him.

"Ooooowwwww I can't get up..." Flame whined, tears running down his face from the pain of a vicious cramp in his leg. Terrador sighed and let them go, getting a simultaneous sigh of relief and exhaustion as they lay there on the floor.

"Be prepared for another round. Go rest." He watched as they forced themselves up and walked out slowly, their muscles feeling like fire. "They're definitely not normal..." he said to himself, "they were able to pass that test faster than even I could."

Spyro sat and watched his friends relax in the warm springwater deep in the temple basement, the water and their wet scales reflecting the multicolored lighting from the fungi on the walls. For some reason he'd felt stronger as he was fighting Terrador's gravity power...the others were worn out, but he felt his strength returning instead of vanishing. What was going on? The question left his mind as he watched Cynder stretch and yawn. Nearby Shimmer hissed through her teeth as she flexed her foreleg and her shoulder spazzed, and Neves waded over and started gently kneading her arm. Plazyma and Caelos, as usual, were by themselves at opposite ends of the pool, seemingly oblivious of the others. Flame was half-asleep and half-submerged in the warm water, his hind leg pulled up a bit near his body to reduce the pain from the cramp. "That was a brutal exercise..." he eventually groaned. "And we gotta do it again...man, this guardianship stuff sucks."

"Well, power comes with a price," Neves sighed. "At least you guys can leave when you want; I'm basically forced to be a guardian."

"That's stupid," Cynder said, looking up at him.

"I know! It's an ancient rule, though, from ages ago."

"Whaddaya mean?" Caelos asked, showing a bit of interest and concern.

Neves sighed, grinning slightly as Shimmer wrapped her tail around his foreleg. "Long ago, poor dragon families would send their unhatched eggs to the Temple here, and the guardians would watch over them. They would raise the children, and a select few of surpassing elemental prowess would be kept at the Temple to be trained as guardians. From there they would be sent out to the various realms. This was back in the really dark times, back when Malefor reigned supreme in his early ages. It's been a custom that dragons born in the Temple, or powerful ones raised here, would be destined for guardianship...I fit both categories, since Nightshade is my dad and Rivyera is my mom. Dad fought for my freedom from this rule when I told him I didn't like being a guardian, but rules are rules and guardians are not meant to break them...there's really nothing I can do but deal with it. Cyril doesn't have a successor, but then again neither do the others either, so if others aren't found I'm gonna end up being the only guardian. And it gets boring FAST here, believe me."

"That really sucks," Plazyma mused but with a flat tone in her voice that irked Neves; it almost sounded like she was sarcastic.

Shimmer sighed and nuzzled Neves. "Well, I kinda like it here, it's definitely a lot more peaceful here compared to the Settlement." He looked at her oddly and she grinned. "Since I don't really have any family anymore, if it's okay with Ignitus and the others I'd like to stay here."

"They'd probably encourage you, and all of you, to consider staying here," Neves said, but his smile faded. "Ignitus wants us all to be guardians, since we're the strongest in our elements and most of us are homeless."

"My parents are probably wondering where I am," Flame grumbled. "Not like they care, they usually don't...but I still kinda want to go back and see the Settlement again if I'm gonna be stuck here with this hellish training."

"It's not that bad, Flame," Cynder siad with a yawn. "I mean, yeah it's tough, but we're probably gonna get hit with worse out there, especially against Ripto and Tephra. Which reminds me...Gnasty Gnorc is usually a plague here, but ever since Ripto showed up, nothing's been heard from him." She craned her head back and looked at Spyro upside-down. "Spyro, have you heard or seen anything about Gnasty lately?" He didn't respond other than a slight flick of his tail as he stared at the cavern ceiling "Yo, Spyro!" A snowball flew over her and hit Spyro upside the face with a resounding _paff_, snapping the purple dragon out of his trance in a hurry.

"Wha-wha?!" He looked around sharply. "What the hell..."

"Ground-zero, we've made contact with violet-scales, requesting permission to-"

"Haha, funny," Spyro growled, making the others laugh. He wiped the snowball off his face and whipped the slush at Neves. "What's going on?"

"Discussing enemies...Gnasty's been suspiciously vacant recently," Cynder said, snuggling back into the warm water as her muscles started to pull at her again.

"Oh yeah, that..."

"Whaddaya mean 'oh yeah, that'?" Plazyma asked shortly.

"There's a lot going on recently..."

"Stop worrying, not much we can do anyway now that the bad guys have gone into hiding," she replied.

"So you're accepting yourself as part of the group?" Shimmer teased.

"Pfff...I could care less, I'm just in this because suddenly I'm some rare dragon everyone's expecting to save the world or something. I intend to help Caelos with his problem since I'm the source of it, but meh, the rest of you aren't exactly what I'd call 'friend material'." With that she got out of the water, shook herself off, and headed up to the dojo. The others were a bit taken aback by her attitude.

"That...was a little uncalled for," Cynder said slowly.

"Geez, someone that pretty having such an attitude..." Flame muttered to himself.

Neves shrugged and massaged Shimmer's cramping foreleg again. "She doesn't want to admit to herself that she considers us 'friends'."

"How can you tell?" Caelos asked.

"Well for starters, she's actively helping us and participating instead of lounging around and ignoring tasks given to her. She's also had plenty of opportunities to ignore us, but she still hangs around and puts in her two cents. If she really didn't care, she wouldn't be associating with us. There's also her body language; she's becoming a lot less wary and more open around us. When she first got here she seemed really tight, as if she was a spring ready to lash at a slight disturbance, but she's becoming more relaxed here as time goes by. She also seems kinda happy around us, although she hides it rather well."

"How can you tell that?" Cynder asked, confused.

"Know how our tails kinda move on their own based on our feelings? Her tail's been more active around us; I don't think she's aware of it though."

"You know too much," Shimmer groaned, getting a laugh from the others. "But what did she mean about your problem, Caelos?"

He just shook his head and stayed quiet. "Later."

-

Later in the day, after another brutal round of gravity training, the seven tired dragons stumbled into the dojo, where soft beds had been set up for them. Ignitus and the other guardians were waiting for them, however. Nightshade chuckled slightly. "Worn out much?"

"Ha ha," Neves grunted.

Rivyera glanced at the large bowls set by the beds, and they quickly filled with cool water. "Drink up, you've had a rough day."

"But not without progress," Terrador mused. "I was impressed with everyone's effort and progress today. It took me over two weeks to fight against gravity, yet all of you mastered it in half a day." Flame gagged and the others looked up at Terrador in surprise.

"We have no doubt now that you seven are the foretold dragons. Although..."

"Something wrong?"

Ignitus sighed. "I'm worried. There' should really be eight of you; we are still lacking earth. The Pool of Visions will not show me who we are looking for, and I cannot control it enough even now in my old age to reveal who we're missing. My hunch is that it's Tephra, but I've been sorely wrong before so I don't dare toy with such a dangerous idea."

"How were you wrong?" Plazyma asked.

"I thought Ember was one of you, several years ago. I thought she was one of the prophesized dragons." They all burst out laughing, except for Flame, who just sighed and stared at the water in his bowl. Dinner was brought out shortly after and eaten in silence. As they went to bed, Flame groaned and stared at the stained-glass ceiling.

"You okay Flame?" Spyro asked.

"Just tired," Flame grumbled, rolling over onto his side. Outside, Cynder and Shimmer sat on the balcony gazing at the stars and sharing stories.

"So your parents were both from Rivyera's island...how'd you get over here?"

"My mother brought me to Warfang out in the west by that huge volcano at the end of the Elamrof range...I don't remember her much, she died of disease when I was 5...I do remember her stories though. I wanna go to my homeland, it sounds so nice there; Rivyera says she'll take me there with Neves and Nightshade when they have to report back to their homerealms."

"You like Neves, don't you?" Cynder teased.

"So what if I do? He's a nerd, yes, but he's really nice and fun to be around."

"Not when we met him..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, our first meeting was him stealing my necklace clean off my neck and making me and Spyro chase him all the way here."

Shimmer clapped her paw over her mouth as she laughed. "What the-?!"

"Yeah, the elders were gonna summon us here but Neves took it on himself to bring us here early. Jerk..."

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

Cynder looked down at the emerald gem and sighed. "It was...well, it was a gift from Spyro; it's the second present I've ever been given."

"Aww, he's a sweetheart."

Cynder laughed. "I dunno about that; it was more of a trade, a vendor at the Settlement gave him this as thanks for us defeating Tephra and helping clean up the village after our battle."

"I think it's cute how he looks after you."

"Oh please, I can take care of myself."

"But why'd Neves steal it?"

"To get us to follow him...but he also thought it was some dangerous artifact. Ignitus says it's an expert replica, a fake, but...I dunno, sometimes I feel a strange ebb of energy from it."

"Can I see it?" Shimmer walked up to Cynder and stared intently at the jewel. She seemed to be feeling for something. "Weeeeellllll...I can kinda feel something coming from it, but it might be you."

Cynder sighed and ran her paw over the jewel. A sudden memory came to her mind and she smirked. "Oh yeah...remember what we were gonna to to Flame? Back on Elamrof?"

Shimmer's eyes dimmed as she thought back, and then widened as she laughed. "Oh yeah! We should do that tomorrow!"

"I know where to find the stuff," Cynder whispered, and they both giggled as they hashed out a plan. Back in the dojo Caelos was thinking back to Elamrof and his life alone...why were the Nonsleepers out again? Had Ripto awakened them? He remembered his negotiations with the foul ghosts and shivered, brief flashes of his torture being relived in his hide. Those horrible spells...

"There's gotta be something..." he said to himself. "There's always a counter to curses..." He turned his head and watched as the two dragonesses came in from the balcony and got comfortable on their beds. "Cynder's really powerful, but I don't think she'll ever fully know it...she might even rival Spyro. But...why?"

-

The next morning they were up bright and early, already called out for the day's training. Spyro, however, was exempted from the rounds of exercise, and Cynder last saw him and Ignitus at the Pool of Visions before she headed outside for Volteer's elemental training guidance. He could only coach Plazyma's electric attacks, but he could at least help them all learn elemental endurance. "No no, Flame, don't push yourself to extremes," he barked rather angrily, surprising Flame. "Pace yourself! You must be conscious of your limitations and your proximity to them!"

"What'd he say?" Flame asked Neves.

"He said you need to know your limits and be aware of how close you are to them. Stop breathing so hard."

Up at the Pool, Spyro's eyes were clenched shut as he tried to clear his mind, but he just couldn't do it; his mind was so active with everything going on that he couldn't stop thinking. "Gah...Ignitus, is there some trick to this?"

"Look into the Pool and tell me what you can see as of yet."

Spyro sighed and looked into the pool, staring past the surface as something fuzzy and wavy slowly came into view. "It's really blurry...I can't tell what it is."

"At least you can see something, that's very uncommon for one your age. Try to see what it is."

"I am, but it's not getting any clearer."

"You'll need to learn how to clear your thoughts, Spyro. A mind clouded with thoughts and concerns cannot see past that cloud; it can inhibit everything from your relationships to your combat."

"But how? Just thinking about not thinking only makes it worse!"

"You're too tense, Spyro. Think of something calming."

Spyro sighed and stared at the floor. "I don't know of anything calming..."

"Make something up. What kinds of thoughts or ideas make you calm?"

Spyro searched his mind...no, fighting apes and gnorcs wasn't calming, nor was strategy on how to defeat them...his home maybe? No, not calming enough, too many memories...the field? Maybe... No, too many ideas of hunting sheep. Spyro groaned and thought harder... the Mushroom Forest? Too colorful... Sleeping? No, he'd get tired. Playing with Cynder? Hmmm...no, too active, but... "I can't really think of anything..." Spyro said, but he just lied to himself; he didn't want to admit that thinking of Cynder was rather calming.

"Just try." Ignitus was growing a bit impatient; he felt something drastic creeping nearer but couldn't tell what it was, and was hoping that Spyro might see it. Spyro stared into the pool again, thinking of stargazing with Cynder. The image in the water slowly grew clearer and clearer. Ignitus saw Spyro's eyes narrow and focus on something. "What are you seeing?"

"I see...the night sky...it's all around me..."

"You're in space?"

"I guess, whatever that is, there's darkness and stars everywhere...hang on..." Spyro's eyes widened and his muscles tensed to jump back, but he was riveted by what he saw. "There's a black shadow blotting out the stars...it's going towards a big round glowing colorful ball...what is that?"

"Is it blue with green and brown areas?"

"Yes, and white strands and patches all over."

"You're seeing our planet from space. What's the Shadow doing?"

"I can't tell, all I see is an area where the stars can't shine...it's like a void. It's slowly circling our...what's it called, planet?"

"Can you see anything else? Can you move in closer to the planet?"

Spyro tried and gasped as his sight suddenly shot towards the planet at blinding speed, swirling around the Dragon Temple and then shooting off across the ocean, dodging between huge waves caught in a malicious storm as a powerful evil churned the air. The shoreline was littered with bodies and weaponry as apes, rhynocs and gnorcs fought against dragons and other species and also amongst themselves. But Spyro's vision didn't stop there; it swooped through the battlefield and proceeded to Elamrof Mountain, were huge bolts of elemental energies were shooting off into the sky as something happened deep below its surface. He spun around several times and flew through Tephra's tunnel deep into the mountain's core, finding a vast underground valley with a gigantic mountain in the middle pouring green toxic liquid and noxious purple gases. He saw thousands upon thousands of shadows, ghosts and many strange, vile creatures marching from this mountain along paths in the valley walls to the world's surface, carrying fire and various dark-magic spells ready to unleash on the world above. A huge, draconic figure made of fire and shadow rose up from the mouth-like opening at the summit of the underground mountain, and Spyro's vision suddenly warped, as if zooming in on the figure's eye yet also zooming out to show Elamrof Mountain under a peaceful sky. The shadowy dragon seemed to tower over Elamrof as an invisible specter, and everything again warped as the world changed to darkness...it was as if Spyro was switching from the real world to this monster's intended plans! As Spyro's sight flew across the land he saw Gnasty Gnorc at the castle ruins he'd met Cynder at, casting powerful summoning spells that turned foes to crystal and made his gnorcs stronger. Things warped again to show Gnasty consulting with Ripto and a strange armored mage Rhynoc, and then time-lapsed to show Gnasty and his gnorcs searching a canyon for something...Spyro's mind was reeling with everything he was seeing, and he was growing very confused, but then... everything turned black, and fires began leaping up everywhere. He saw...he saw the Temple shattered and completely ruined, his friends lying dead among the wreckage. The shadowy dragon enveloped them one by one in darkness, swallowing them up into a void. Someone yelled and shot a beam of light at the dragon, and Spyro looked to see Cynder, badly injured, barely alive and crying her eyes out as she fought to stay alive. The Shadow simply crawled over to her and she disappeared from sight as a dark cloud surrounded her. Spyro couldn't breathe... the shadow turned to him and grinned evilly, creeping towards him with its fangs bared... Spyro yelled and jumped away from the pool, falling onto the floor in a daze as he suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. "Wha..where..."

Ignitus was staring into the pool, but looked up as Spyro tried but failed to stand back up. "Spyro...what you've just seen is a glimpse into the enemy's mind. That's very uncommon for any dragon able to see in this pool."

"How..."

"How can I see what you saw? I forced the pool to show me what it was showing you."

Spyro lay there on the floor panting from the fright. "Gnasty...he's..."

"It seems he's out searching for something around Elamrof...or will be soon, it's hard to tell. Spyro, I know you're exhausted, but I need you to try again. This time, focus on Gnasty and see if the pool will reveal him."

Spyro stood up and glared at the old fire dragon. "Why are you using me?" he grunted, his legs a bit shaky.

Ignitus glared back. "I am not using you, Spyro, I'm helping you develop this ability. Yes, I'm also trying to find out about these threats, but seeing how I cannot see anything recently, you're the only one that can. The more we know, the more we can do about problems."

Spyro hesitantly edged back up to the pool and peered in. Again, something came into view, but as Spyro watched he grew more calm; a vision of the Settlement was being shown. Several dragonlings were playing chase under the watch of their mothers...Spyro laughed to himself and sighed, wishing he could be that young and join them...Hunter strolled by on his way to the library; he was carrying a bunch of scrolls and a few strange-looking pieces of armor. Not too far behind him were some other guards with bows and arrows out; they seemed to be escorting Hunter. "Oh right, Gnasty..." Spyro mused to himself. He thought of trying to find the giant gnorc, and his view spiraled into the sky and raced over the land towards a distant ruinous area, not too far from Warfang. The green monster and his minions were lazing about in an underground lair, with a map spread out over the table and scrawled with X's and circles and arrows and illegible writing. Spyro forced his vision to show him the map...it appeared to be of the Outer Realms, where they had just taken out his minions. There were X's all over, some crossed out...Gnasty got up and went over to the map, picking up a few gems from the table. Waving his hammer over them he tossed them onto the floor and each gem turned into a gnorc. Spyro felt himself give out and quickly saw only the glowing water of the Pool of Visions, a headache starting to take hold in his head. "He had a map..."

"I saw too. I couldn't read the notes, however, so I can't tell if those X marks were his personal musings or if they're something more devious." Spyro rubbed his head with a groan. "Go get some rest, Spyro. You deserve it. All of you are making astounding progress in your trainings." Spyro just nodded and walked out, then threw himself onto his bed and listened to the others outside. To his confusion everything suddenly went dark outside. Ignitus hurried outside.

"HOLY CRAP RUUUUUUN!" came Neves's shout. Spyro yelled as he felt an incredibly sharp tug, and a split second later there was a terrific snapping noise followed immediately by an equally sharp push in the opposite direction. Dark clouds floated into the temple and seemed to melt into the air in a flurry of tentacle-like extensions. There was a lot of surprised and panicked yelling outside, and a few seconds later Cyril came in carrying an unconscious Cynder.

"What happened?!" Spyro demanded, a bit scared.

"A Dark Fury," came Nightshade's voice as he came into the room to tend to the black dragoness. "A Fury of such magnitude...I'm surprised she's not dead after that." Rivyera came in as well and lay her paw on Cynder.

"She's just asleep. She had me worried..."

Shimmer and Neves rushed inside. "Is Cynder okay?" Shimmer asked.

"She's only asleep, but she can't wake up until she recovers some energy. That sharp pull was dark energy being pulled into our physical realm...I think Cynder has just proven where the dark element comes from exactly."

Cynder groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Wha happen?"


	21. 1-21

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 1 _

* * *

Later that night Flame passed by the balcony entrance, pausing to listen in on Shimmer and Cynder chatting with Plazyma.

"Why would she, though? She's a freakin' wimp!"

"I know! She's also a flip-flopper; she was really rude to us until we saved her, then suddenly she's all 'you're my friend'."

"I'm just glad she's gone, the less annoyances we have the better we can fight Tephra and the others. Ember might have some sort of power to her that Ignitus picked up on, but she doesn't have the brains to use it."

"What about Flame?"

"What about him?" Cynder asked. "To be honest, I'd rather not be around him, I don't like how he eyes me all the time. He doesn't have much common sense either; after being on my own and dealing with lack of common sense, it just irks me to no end."

"He can be nice but he's more of a hindrance right now than a help, unless we can get him more accurate with that beam of his."

"He's useless until he learns to fight, we're always having to save him in combat," Plazyma mused, looking over her claws.

Flame choked a bit and headed for the garden quickly. Spyro happened to be headed in from the garden, but heard claws on the floor and hid behind a pillar to see who it was. Flame passed by with a slight sniffle, his tail dragging on the floor...something was wrong. Spyro quietly followed him out into the garden. Flame went deep into the maze-like system of walls and hedges, ending up at a fountain where he sat down and wiped his eyes. "I'm so tired of this..."

Spyro quietly neared him. "Flame? Something wrong?"

Flame tried to speak but fell silent when he felt he'd break down, finally just shaking his head. Spyro felt someone coming closer and turned to see Caelos flying up to them. Finally Flame forced himself to speak, his voice cracking badly. "Why do I have to be so weak in everything? Why does everyone hate what I like?"

"What triggered this?" Caelos asked.

"The girls...they hate me, they hate Ember...I'm so tired of being useless..."

Spyro sideglanced at Caelos uneasily at the mention of Ember, getting an equal reaction from the wind dragon. "Well...nothing against Ember, Flame, but she _is_ a bit of an airhead...to put it lightly. But who knows, dragons can change with time, she might get better." "Hopefully soon," he added in a whisper that Flame didn't hear.

Caelos stood by Flame. "You'll do fine. You just need time and patience."

"But everything I do is always a burden to someone!" Flame persisted, tears running down his face. "I try to help my parents, I end up ruining something! I wanted to help rescue Ember and all I did was get in the way and get yelled at! Every time we fight together I can't do anything right! Even simple training I can't do!" He punched the water angrily. "I'm so sick of it!"

"Flame-"

"Just leave me alone," the red dragon half-yelled, running away. Spyro and Caelos sighed and headed back inside, not seeing two shadows hiding near the doorway of the temple. Spyro thought he smelled berries but didn't pay it much mind.

The next morning Flame woke up with a long yawn and stretch, still feeling upset and not wanting to do his training. As he headed into the temple, not really watching where he was going because of all that was going on in his mind, he passed by Neves, who did a double-take. "Spyro?" Flame just kept walking, not noticing that Neves was looking at him. "Yo, purple scales!" Neves chased him and tapped him.

"Wha?"

"What's-whoa, Flame?!" Neves stepped back in confusion.

"Huh? What?"

"Take a look at yourself!"

Confused, Flame glanced back at himself and froze - he was purple! He suddenly realized he was also feeling sticky...he looked at his paws and caught a whiff of berry juice. He hesitantly licked his paw. "...Berries?!"

Shimmer and Cynder strode into the room giggling about something, but when they saw Flame they paused. At the same moment Spyro came in looking for Neves with Plazyma and Caelos, and they all stopped as everyone looked back and forth between Flame and Spyro. Flame felt himself going very red in the face, embarrassed and wanting to hide. Shimmer and Cynder suddenly burst out laughing.

"WOW! I didn't think that would happen!" Cynder laughed. "He looks exactly like Spyro!"

"Maybe now he'll finally do something useful," Plazyma grunted as Spyro walked up to Flame. Plazyma's comment lit the fuse...they all jumped as Flame yelled and burst out crying.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!" he screamed. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE AN IDIOT! STOP INSULTING EMBER! JUST _STOOOP_!" With that he bolted off. They all stood there in shock, the guardians hurrying into the room shortly afterward.

"What's going on here?!" Ignitus demanded angrily. He turned to Neves, but Neves flicked his eyes over at the two girls without them seeing. "What did you do to Flame?" he asked, turning to them.

They hunkered a bit lower...they'd been caught. "It was...just a joke..." Cynder whimpered.

"I'll get him," Spyro said, but stopped when Ignitus cleared his throat.

"No, you'll stay here. Rivyera, Cyril, go find Flame and bring him back here." The two elder dragons left.

"No one is leaving this room until the dilemna is explained," Volteer said crossly. "Such acts of foolishness are not permitted here, especially from those under instruction of guardians."

Shimmer and Cynder sat against the wall, staring at the floor and hiding behind their wings. Spyro and Neves were eyeing them uncertainly, which made them feel even worse. Rivyera and Cyril eventually came back with Flame, who had tear streaks down his face where his tears had washed off the berry juice. "You owe Flame an apology." Cyril looked at Plazyma sternly. "You too." Shimmer and Cynder timidly apologized to Flame, but Plazyma looked over her claws as if nothing was going on. "Plazyma."

"What? I didn't participate, all I've done is point out his faults."

"In a gossiping manner and behind his back."

Terrador raised his voice. "If you're going to expend energy pointing out another's faults, you should take the initiative to help them overcome those faults."

"Lemme guess, the whole stupid 'warriors' rigmarole again?"

"Plazyma, stop," Neves growled, but she ignored him. Terrador was angry.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to come down to this," Nightshade grunted, rolling his eyes. Plazyma shrieked as she fell flat to the floor, energy arcs binding her tight. "You, young dragoness, need to learn some respect for others. Now apologize to Flame."

"Okay okay I'm sorry! OW lemme go!"

"Will you accept your punishment that you and these two will also partake in?" Volteer asked.

"What is it?" she demanded snidely.

"Do you accept it?"

"Damn you! Yes already!" She groaned as she was released.

"Shimmer, Plazyma, Cynder, you are to escort Flame to the garden pool and wash him off," Ignitus instructed them. "Spyro, Neves, Caelos, we need to talk." The three girls sullenly escorted Flame, Rivyera following them, while the others remained in the main room. When they were gone, Ignitus closed all the doors, much to their confusion. "What happened last night?"

Spyro shook his head. "I don't know, all I know is that when I came in from the garden, Flame came out all upset about something."

"He felt like trash," Caelos sighed. "Said he was weak in everything he does. That no one respects things he likes."

Nightshade sighed. "It's true that Flame needs a lot of training...I assume he was upset about the general attitude towards Ember?"

Neves nodded. "He feels very strongly for her it seems."

"He does indeed. Apparently not too long ago she wasn't such an airhead, what happened to her though, no one knows. But he's known her his whole life and has an attraction to her, which is understandable. He's confused, though, especially with her being oblivious to him when Spyro's around. She's not the dragoness he used to know."

"How do you know this?" Ignitus asked.

"I found Flame out in the garden a while ago, he was depressed and I talked to him. He was confused about females and their haphazard..." He noticed Rivyera's glance. "Um..." Neves and Spyro burst out laughing at Nightshade's embarrassment.

"Well regardless of the problem, we'll need to get Flame on more effective training. Now Spyro, Neves...do either of you know about Caelos's curse?" Neves nodded but Spyro looked back at Caelos in confusion. "Caelos, in order to save Plazyma from a terrible fate, allowed himself to be put under a severe curse by creatures nicknamed 'Nonsleepers'." Neves' face darkened and his tail twitched in agitation against Spyro's, which drew Spyro's attention.

"What're Nonsleepers?" he asked. Neves sighed and readjusted his glasses with a serious look.

"I've done a great deal of research in the Temple's lower libraries...the Nonsleepers are ghosts. The spirits of evil mages who very long ago were taken by their own evil works and were cursed to remain here, to atone for their evildoing. Some have atoned and passed on; the majority, however, perpetuate their curse by continuing in darkness. The Nonsleepers have been bound to Elamrof Mountain like so many other evils upon Malefor's entrapment in Convexity; they're thought to be the reason many travelers do not return when they seek to scale the mountain. I thought they had become dormant but it seems Tephra and Ripto's actions have re-awakened them."

Caelos looked to Cyril and the old ice dragon cleared his throat. "Upon hearing of Caelos's plight, we guardians have decided, Neves, that we were in error with you." Nightshade looked to them in surprise. "In order that you might more effectively assist Caelos with his curse, and in general act to stay Ripto's forces and plans, we guardians of the Dragon Temple forthwith declare that you are no longer bound to guardianship. Your first mission in assisting Caelos mandates this, for no one under guardian bonds may access the library we shall send you to."

Spyro stared at Neves, who sat there with a blank look of shock on his face. His glasses slipped down his muzzle and brought him back to reality with a sharp cough. "I-I'm...I'm not a guardian?"

Volteer sighed. "You are still a guardian as much as Spyro and your companions; you may pursue your training as you desire or as we see fit to prepare you and the others for the road ahead. However, you are not bound to the temple and the guardianship training you have been subjected to since your birth."

Neves couldn't decide if he was shocked or elated. "I...I'm...free?"

"In essence, yes," Nightshade grunted with a warm grin.

"We have seen the changes in your behavior since you brought Spyro and Cynder here," Cyril explained. "We have recently determined that, although your seclusion may have made you somewhat of a brat..." They chuckled at Neves's glare. "Exposure to others your age has apparently been instilling more responsibility in you than your training and our guidance was capable of. We recommend that you continue your relationships with your friends and devote less time to guardianship, if you so choose. You have been trained too much to completely free yourself of your duties here, however, but the fact still remains that we were in error in keeping with the tradition with only one child to pass on knowledge to."

Neves sat quietly, staring at the floor as he thought this over. A dark look passed over his eyes and he glanced back up at Ignitus. "But...If...If I'm no longer bound to guardianship, then...doesn't that mean the time of guardians will end?"

Ignitus was quiet for a bit as he considered how to answer this. "Neves, we're growing old. Knowledge of the Temple's purpose has long left the majority of the world; for the most part, we are forgotten. The new rise of evil far surpasses our abilities in our old age. With the advent of the purple dragon always comes a great peril to the world; the guardians are the protective force in the time between the violetscales. Our time is over. You are proof of that. In our time, we were what you are to us; we surpassed others in elemental prowess almost exponentially. But now that you and the others have arrived, and have power levels ours can barely scratch, our time is over. Guardians will be needed far later, decades after Spyro and you have left this world...but the age of guardianship has reached its end. We are merely mentors to you young ones now."

"But what does this have to do with Caelos's curse?" Spyro asked. "Isn't it unbreakable?"

"There is always a way to break evil," Ignitus said. "We cannot access the libraries deep underground here, but now that Neves is no longer officially of guardian status, I need you three to head down there and research Nonsleeper curses. Neves, you're already the best combat fighter of the group, so you can afford a gap in training. Spyro and Caelos both carry tremendous elemental power and knowledge of how to use it in addition to their fighting abilities, so you too can afford a research delay. But be as quick as you can about it. The others are not to know of this just yet, especially after this blow-up from Flame."

"What about Ripto?" Caelos asked.

"No word of him yet," Rivyera sighed. "I find this very suspicious. It's too quiet, which is why we need you to find out what you can about Caelos's curse. He cannot come into physical contact with Plazyma, or use his wind powers too much per day."

"If he does?" Spyro asked. Caelos sighed sadly.

"I lose my wings. And my wind."

A strange fire lit in Spyro's eyes as they flared in shock. "Well then let's get cracking already!"

"While you're down there," Ignitus called as they ran, getting them to pause, "Spyro, I think you remember quite well the creatures that attacked you and almost ate Cynder? I want you to look those up down there. Find out what you can here, then in your next trip to the Settlement, gather more information if possible. These things should not even exist, and they are incredibly dangerous."

Neves led the way through a maze of underground tunnels, finally pausing at a set of huge glowing doors in the side of the hallway. "What's down there?" Spyro asked, pointing down the hallway.

"This is the farthest I've ever been, so I don't know. Ignitus says it's incredibly dangerous down the even for him, and he's freakin' linked to this place. Soooo...yeah, I don't trust going down there. I want to see, but if Ignitus can't go down there safely, it must be dangerous." The huge doors swung back silently and thousands of small lights appeared in midair. Neves picked up a lamp with his mouth and swung it wildly through the air, catching a few of these tiny lights. Setting it down he turned to find Caelos about to touch one. "NO!" Caelos jerked his paw back. "These are caused by whatever is further down those tunnels. Ever heard of ball lightning?"

"Yes," Spyro said, and Caelos nodded in agreement. "But what is it?"

Neves swiftly hooked the lamp on the scythe-blade of his wing-thumb and carried it as he walked. "These points of light are made of plasma, which is super-excited matter. When something heats up, its matter becomes more and more excited - it moves around a lot more as it absorbs the heat energy. Fire is over-excited matter, mostly gas caused by this motion as the matter begins to break down from all the motion. Plasma is the next step; in really hot fires, plasma is the core of the flame. It's also the core of lightning." Neves shook the lamp. "Ball lightning is lightning in obvious spherical form, contained in this shape by strong electrical fields and floating among reactive gas such as swamp gas, which filters down here from the swamp. These little specks can melt right through you or set your scales on fire; that's how much energy is contained in plasma. That's probably where Plazyma gets her name from."

"But wouldn't they dissipate?" Caelos asked.

"That's what I don't understand. Ball lightning is usually rather short-lived because its containment is unstable, so it can grow to be quite large before it dissipates. These things though are tiny and constant, which I don't understand, but then again it may be some technology I'm unaware of."

"How come nothing's on fire here?" Spyro asked, watching the beads of light part before them.

"Again, I don't know. We should be safe from them if we don't try to touch them here; further in, they're supposedly made of other materials. This room we don't need anything from, nor the next room. The next level down is where we're headed."

"So it's like a security measure..."

"Your guess is as good as mine down here, though that does seem to be the case given their dangerous potential." They fell silent as Neves slipped the lamp off his wing and carried it in his mouth.

"How far down is it?"

Neves shrugged. "'Bou hree ourth," he said, making Spyro and Caelos pause in surprise.

"Three hours?! How big is this place?!"

Neves set the lamp down. "The libraries themselves...well, it's better to show you, we're not far from the door. It's huge for us because we can't fly properly yet; when we can the trip will be drastically shorter. Nightshade used to carry me down here and fly around with me on rainy days when I was really young, sometimes Rivyera would bring me down and read some really old songs." He picked the lamp back up and led them to the far wall, in which were three gigantic stone doors of red, green and blue. Choosing the blue door he nudged it slightly, and the door swung back with a shower of sparks. Spyro and Caelos gaped at what lay before them; a GIGANTIC cavern containing shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books, scrolls, maps...millennia of knowledge from all over the world it looked like. Neves set the lamp just outside the door in the room they'd come from, no longer needing it in the light of the cavern, quickly picking up a small key. Spyro studied a silver orb as it floated by him in the gloom, casting a myriad of colors. "Cool ithn' ih?" Neves asked.

"Cool nothing, this place is...geez!" They followed him along huge, suspended walkways that spanned between the gigantic stone bookshelves, amazed at the construction of this place with its tall columns, long walkways and the many, many smaller paths that extended from the shelves to allow access to books not reachable from the main paths. A gigantic central pillar bore a spiraling path that led up and down; Neves stuck the key into the railing near the ramp and something clicked down below. He led them down along this until they couldn't see the entrance doors anymore. Another mid-air bridge lay before them, leading to a central round platform of shelves, tables and a resting area, with more of those huge stone shelves towering just within arm's reach of the edges. Neves set the lamp down and flexed his jaw a few times. "Is this it?" Spyro asked, noticing that they were directly underneath the entrance tunnels with the ball lightning.

"Hardly; this is the geographical history section. I think we should try to pick up a few scrolls or books about Elamrof while we're here."

"Geographical history? And how will we carry them?"

Just like gems and other items, a few robes dropped out of nowhere from Neves with small flashes. "These are library robes; you keep things in the pockets. These books are protected from our ability to collect things, to prevent theft. It's effective since we can't easily carry books, but all the same it makes research that much harder."

"What're we looking for?" Spyro asked as he helped Caelos get a robe on. The robes were more like capes that draped over their sides.

"ELAMROF," Neves shouted, but not at Spyro. All of a sudden the circular platform spun slowly, bringing their current location to a bookshelf that was now glowing. "GEOGRAPHY." The bookshelf buzzed and turned red, much to Neves' surprise. He tried to grab a book and yelped when the book shocked him rather violently.

"What the hell?!"

"It's restricted," Neves groaned, flexing his paw and trying to get rid of the numbness. "Damn...only the guardians can unlock it." He sighed and shrugged. "No point musing about it, we've got another hour or so of walking to reach our destination."

"I think Caelos has a question," Spyro said, getting Neves to stop. Caelos motioned to his mouth and pretended to bite.

"Food?" Neves asked, getting a nod. "How do we get food?" Another nod. "I've brought some, since we really don't want to rely on the Temple's food system here. Mushrooms are good and all but if you're spending days down here researching...yeah. Talk about upset stomach."

"Eesh," Spyro said with a shiver as they continued their journey.

-

Out in the garden, Flame was rather enjoying the attention he was getting from the girls. "Lucky me, even if they're jerks," he mouthed to himself. They couldn't see; they were all behind him scrubbing the last of the berry juice off his tail. They were very quiet, not having much to say as they thought over their actions. Plazyma looked ready to kill someone, which didn't help. Eventually however she sighed and turned to Flame.

"I'm sorry."

The others froze and looked up at her. "Did...did Plazyma just...apologize?" Cynder asked Shimmer. Plazyma ignored them as Flame looked up at her in utter surprise and quickly flinched when he saw the anger-saturated glare still hanging on her face.

"Wha...?"

"Flame, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You're a moron, and I'm not sorry for what I said earlier because it's true. You're useless in combat as you are now." She turned back to his tail and splashed some more water on it, inadvertently splashing Cynder. "But I was wrong to speak behind your back like that. We all were. I'm just voicing what these two are too soft-minded to say for themselves."

Shimmer and Cynder started to retort, but couldn't...they knew Plazyma was right. After another brief period of silence Cynder groaned and scrubbed Flame's thigh rather vigorously. "Damn...Flame, I think the juice stained your scales."

"Great..."

"It'll wear off in a week or so," Shimmer said, standing up to stretch.

Cynder yawned and stood up as well. "Flame, get up. We're all going to the training room."

"We are?" Shimmer asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Flame's gonna learn how to fight." She grabbed Flame's chin with a growl. "Right?"

"U-uh yeah, s-sure," he squeaked. They headed into the dojo and immediately set to training him, but as they sparred and taught Flame how to block attacks, Cynder kept glancing at the Pool room...where was Spyro?

-

Spyro groaned and closed the book, rubbing his eyes and sending a chill of ice down his spine to wake himself up. He was amid a mess of hours of scrolls and books and diagrams...he was scared. Neves and Caelos were researching Elamrof and the Nonsleepers, and Spyro was supposed to be helping, but...what he'd found...

"You okay?"

"Huhwha?!" Spyro yelped with a start.

"You were nodding off," Neves said, punching Spyro lightly in the shoulder. "Found anything?"

Spyro yawned. "Yes and no..." He looked at the open books a bit shamefully. "I was...researching those monsters that almost ate Cynder."

Neves' grin flatlined. "Ah."

"Sorry, but...I found a connection between them and those ghosts and it kinda-"

"Wait whoa whoa, connection?!"

"Uh oh..."

"Spyro you should've told us!" Neves half-yelled as Caelos came near. "What've you found?"

Spyro quickly turned to a book and madly flipped through it. "Here. Nonsleepers were found enhancing predatory lizards in the southern lands about a thousand years ago, as a 'business' deal with some league of evil. They hit on the design we've encountered several times, but as I thought after seeing these things, there are different varieties. The one that attacked Cynder at her cave was a Darkness beast, which explains why it warped away like it did when I startled it. I should've hit it harder; they're incredibly weak. The one that chased me and Plazyma was a Fear variety, immune to electricity unfortunately. The one that almost ate Cynder was a Shield; they have immense strength, more so than the other versions; they were the front lines of enemy hordes way back in those ancient times."

"How far south are we talking here?" Neves asked suspiciously.

"Uuuuhhhhh..." Spyro read over the page again. "Karstin. That ring a bell?"

"Sure as hell does," Neves growled. "I don't get it; these things are supposed to be extinct, at least this far north."

"That kinda reminds me, why'd you lead me to that skeleton?"

"Huh?"

"I know now that it was you I was following when I found that skeleton a few weeks ago; why?"

"Oh that. I wasn't allowed in the library at the Settlement, and I wanted you to be there also for the attack because I knew Tephra was planning something. She was targeting you specifically, so I had you go to the library not only to find out what these things are, but also so that you wouldn't have to fight her minions alone. The attack was certain, better to have them attack the village so the guards could help you than for them to isolate and kill you, then Cynder, then move to the village."

"Ah..."

"Do these creatures have weaknesses?" Neves asked.

"Not that I can find, unfortunately. The Darkness ones can be killed with a hard enough blast, and apparently they don't like fire but that may not be their weakness exactly. There's nothing here so far about their weaknesses."

"Is there more about the Nonsleepers?" Caelos asked.

"Yes, actually; they would use the bigger beasts for transportation, and if a Nonsleeper was killed on top of one, the creature too would die."

"Well there we go, a weakness. Not like a Nonsleeper's gonna hitch a ride on them while we're on Elamrof..."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Spyro said, reading further. "This is where I stopped...hang on." They waited while he hurriedly read. "It seems there's a mutual parasitic-symbiotic relationship, whatever that is; the ghosts and creatures feed off each other for power and thus grow much stronger. The ghosts attack with projectile energies, leaving the physical combat to their mounts."

"So they'll use these things readily it seems..." Neves closed his eyes as he thought. "You said if a Non is killed on them, they die...but how do you kill a Non?" He turned to Caelos. "Do you know?" Caelos nodded. "We'll have to discuss this tonight then. At least we know now to watch out for these tagteams. Did you find anything about curses, Spyro?"

"No."

"Damn..." Neves sighed. "Well...back to work then I guess. Ignitus wouldn't be happy if he found that we didn't get any results after all this time."

"Neves...is there anything about ancient jewelry here?"

"Why?"

"No reason..."

Neves gave him an odd look. "The Gemology and Jewel Artifacts sections are over there down that passage," he said, pointing towards a door with a large jewel shape over it. "Don't take too long, we're supposed to be looking up Caelos' curse." He watched Spyro disappear through the doors, then rubbed his forehead. "I gotta get outta here...do I seem angry?" he asked, looking up at Caelos. The wind dragon just nodded rather casually. "Something about this room..." His tail twitched as he looked back at the gem door. "I know why he's concerned...I don't know if Ignitus was right in letting her keep that thing."

-

Cynder ran her paw over her necklace absently as she stared at the sky, lying on her back on the balcony as she sunned herself in the midday warmth. The guys hadn't come back last night...where were they? "Flame! I told you to stop watching me!" she called, feeling his intent gaze.

"What the heck, I'm all the way up here!" he called back from the Temple roof. "You're too sensitive!"

"I said stop looking at me!"

"I can't help it if you're pretty!"

_Oh no he didn't!_ she thought to herself. "Maybe not but you _can_ help your eyes! You're supposed to be working on not watching us girls, remember?" She twisted her neck around and watched as Flame glided down and then headed into the dojo. "That's better..." She turned back around and closed her eyes, spreading her wings flat over the stone tiles to catch as much sun as she could. Somehow, she felt much stronger after a good sunbath...something about the sunlight seemed to invigorate her, especially after several rounds of sparring with plentiful breath attacks. She rolled onto her belly and flattened herself out again, almost losing herself to sleep as she relaxed. Shimmer quietly flew outside, practicing her flight, and glided right over Cynder before going into a rather clumsy narrow loop and landing on the balcony by the black dragoness. She too spanned herself over the tiles with a sigh of exhaustion. The noise snapped Cynder out of her trance. "Oh, Shimmer...tired?"

"No duh...ow my legs," she hissed, her hind legs tensing a bit. "Ignitus is really adamant about me learning to use my back legs more when fighting." She stretched her wings and closed her eyes. "When Spyro and the others get back from wherever they went, Ignitus wants to talk to all of us."

"Oh great...probably more punishment or something..."

"No, I asked him about it. Our punishment's over. I have a feeling he's gonna give us a break."

"I could use one..." Cynder groaned as she flexed her tail. "Did he say where Spyro and Neves and Caelos went?"

"No, he wouldn't say."

Cynder closed her eyes again. _Spyro...where are you?_

Around midnight the guys returned, looking very worn-out, and the first thing they did was throw themselves onto their beds with heavy sighs of relief. Little did they suspect that right around the corner were three pairs of eyes watching them in the darkness, waiting to spring. Flame walked in, trying to hide his grin and look tired. He jumped up onto his bed and stretched, lashing the air with his tail. "Well, look who finally decided to show up," he yawned. "You guys have any idea how brutal girls are?"

Neves chuckled. "Nah...they're just brutal to guys like you that try to impress them."

"I think they're brutal whenever they want to be," Spyro replied. "Girls are weird things."

"Tell me about it..." Caelos grunted. "Ember's soft in the head, Cynder's rather tomboyish, Plazyma's a hardshell and Shimmer...dunno exactly how to define her, she's a mystery."

Neves stretched and rolled onto his back. "Shimmer's not all that bad...but I can't understand why she'd go along with such a cruel prank like that."

"Or like this?!" They all turned to the doorway with a snap and yelled as Cynder and Shimmer flew at Spyro and Neves. "Gotcha!" Shimmer giggled as she stood on Neves. Plazyma quietly walked in and stood by Caelos' bed. Neves looked over at Flame with a slight glare.

"You set us up."

Flame nodded and laughed. Cynder jumped and glided to her bed, laughing as Spyro swatted her tail. "Ignitus is gonna be here soon." No sooner had she that than the old fire dragon stepped into the room, followed by the other guardians. "...That's just creepy."

"What is?" Rivyera asked.

"Coming in just when I say you guys are."

Ignitus chuckled. "Well, now that the boys are back...we wanted everyone to be present so we wouldn't need to repeat ourselves. This coming week, we're giving you seven some time off from training. You may head to the mainland to do what you wish."

"I kinda wanna go back to my cave for a bit," Cynder said. "I mean, we just kinda were here and haven't really gone back."

"Until Ripto and the others make a move, we don't have anything for you young ones to do," Cyril replied. "You may go back to the Settlement, but don't stray too far; we may need to summon you again. While you're there we want you to relax."

"But," Nightshade added in his strangely deep voice, "we also need you to keep your eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. Things may be quiet, but you never know what you may hear." After some more discussion they all decided to head to the Settlement. Spyro and Neves said they had more research to do, Cynder wanted to go visit her old haunts for a bit, and the others wanted to see if they could buy anything with the gems they had. As the others got comfortable on their beds, Spyro could hear Neves and Caelos conversing in the corner of the room, discussing Nonsleepers again. Neves sure was taking this seriously...

"Spyro!"

Spyro started. "Huh?"

Cynder giggled. "Gotcha again. Where were you guys earlier?"

"I can't say; Ignitus told us not to."

Her grin faded and she rolled back onto her bed to stare at the ceiling. "It was kinda boring without you."

"Sorry...it was important stuff, I'll just say that. You'll be told later."

"I kinda want to go hunt down Gnasty if we can, I've been itching to kick some ape or rhynoc or gnorc or whatever kind of butt recently. The training dummies here aren't much of a challenge."

Spyro smirked...he too wanted to get Gnasty. His eyes darkened...he wanted revenge for the tree over his old home. "He's gonna get it someday."

"Hmm?"

"He took out the tree over my house, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's just a tree isn't it?"

Spyro sighed, memories briefly flooding his head. "No...it was more than just a tree." Cynder turned her head and eyed him oddly as he sighed again. "I'll never forget her," he whispered to himself.

"Forget who?" Cynder asked, but Spyro didn't hear her. Eventually she turned back to her bed and slowly fell asleep, constantly wondering who Spyro might be remembering.


	22. 1-22

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 22_

* * *

Five days later they were getting ready to leave for a week. Hunter had come by the temple by boat with urgent news for Ignitus, and was staying long enough for them to hitch a ride back to the Settlement with him. It was a rather peaceful experience, sailing to the mainland. "What're you all planning to do in your break?" the cheetah asked.

Cynder shrugged as she let the sun warm her. "I was thinking of checking the ruins again, maybe doing some good hunting."

"We need to locate Gnasty if possible when we're done at the library," Spyro said.

Hunter's face darkened. "Spyro, I must warn you; Gnasty's been stocking up on powerful magic spells. Thus far he's been able to create standard gnorcs out of gems, but he's casting for bigger fish, you might say. I'd be careful."

"Any word from Ripto that we don't know of?"

"Ripto, Tephra and that strange mage, no. However, Ripto's minions, Crush and Gulp, have been sighted near the ruins and south of the Settlement near the catacombs. They're not there anymore so far as I know, but all the same, if you're planning on going there, be very cautious."

"And those...big monster things we met while leaving Elamrof?"

Hunter scowled. "They're dissecting one in the library right now; after a long four-day battle we finally killed one that was nearing the villages. Four days to take out just one...I can't imagine if there was an army of them."

Spyro's eyes widened but he stayed quiet and looked out over the water. Up at the front of the boat, Shimmer was watching the waves with Neves' wing draped over her as he sat by her. Somehow, being on the ocean was very calming for them. Flame, Plazyma and Caelos were playing "Fire Water Grass", a draconic variation of Rock Paper Scissors; Flame had won 7-3-3 so far. Cynder inhaled deeply and looked up at the sails. Spyro sat down by her and nudged her softly. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" she asked curiously.

"I meant the whole...stuck-in-my-head thing."

"Oh...that..." She sighed. "I don't know what to think, Spyro...ever since that battle in Tephra's lair against that huge monster, I've been..." She paused, then growled at herself with an angered look. "Damn it...every time I'm about to say it...it's like there's something in my throat...gah! Nevermind..."

"Something in your throat...blocking your words?"

She nodded. "It's weird..." She looked down at the necklace, holding it in one paw. "I...don't know why but...it feels sometimes like the 'choke' is coming from this, but sometimes it doesn't. It's weird." She leaned against him with a heavier sigh. "I'm scared of myself, Spyro...I feel...'violent', I guess...and I don't like it."

He wrapped his wings around her and gently rocked her, feeling her appreciation. "It's probably just growing up...I mean, after all, we're still technically kids."

"I hope that's all there is to it," she whispered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"She okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a little tired," she replied, getting off Spyro's shoulder and casting him a quick "Thanks" look before turning to Hunter. "Is there a place where we can get armor? We found Dragon Armor pieces but we can't wear them here for some reason."

"Those were probably Outer Realm pieces, they can't be used here like they are out there," Hunter said. He thought for a bit. "Actually...I do know a guy. Armorsmith named Logan. I believe he'd be able to make some stuff for you guys."

"We'll need stuff like that before long," Neves murmured as he overheard their conversation. Shimmer yawned against him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The sea is so pretty," she whispered. Neves grinned and held her a bit tighter with his wing.

"Ah dang it!" Plazyma yelled, Flame and Caelos laughing. "Are you freakin' kidding me...20 losses in a flippin' row! Geez, are you two mindreaders or something?!"

Flame laughed and shook his head, looking out over the water as he did so. His eyes narrowed and he stood up on his hind legs, squinting. "Guys...I think we have company..." They all looked at where he was pointing. Several large ships were floating through the air above the water right towards them.

"Those are the Sky Pirates if I'm reading their symbols correctly," Neves said. "Probably just passing by or something."

"They're flying awfully low," Hunter growled, grabbing his bow. His suspicions were confirmed; several hatches opened along the sides of the ships and cannons peeked out, turning and aiming at the small boat and its crew of eight. "Brace yourselves, either they're looking to capture or it's a pleasure-shooting."

"Shimmer, get behind the boat and power us with water," Neves ordered. "Hunter, take the sail down, Shimmer needs less resistance. Plazyma and Flame, get your distance attacks charged. Spyro, Cynder, retaliate with fireballs if they shoot at us. Caelos, you and I aren't much use except for direct combat." Shimmer darted to the back end of the boat and slung herself over the edge, holding on with her front paws. Drawing her energy along her body she began paddling with her hind legs, quickly propelling the boat as if she were a motor. Plazyma crackled with electricity and Flame's mouth glittered with pent-up energy, small heat waves pulsing ever more rapidly from the charge as he continued increasing his breath's power. Spyro and Cynder were likewise charging up their firebreath to cast in fireball form. The ships drew nearer with a dull _thrummmmmmmmm_ that pounded on their ears as they drew closer.

"**Yaaarrrr! Be warned yeh sea-farin' lot! Give yerselves up quietly, or we'll send ya to the depths!**" came an echoing voice from the ship in front.

Neves nodded to Flame and Plazyma. "Get ready."

"**Jump overboard if'n yeh value yer lives!**"

"Don't move," Neves said. A wave hit the boat and Spyro almost slipped off, but Caelos caught him by the tail. "Let them strike first."

"**Yeh've been warned!**" The ships began to turn so all the cannons were facing the small boat. At the same time, several small lifeboats began sailing through the air from the ships down to the water, carrying large numbers of dogs brandishing guns and cutlasses.

"Steady..." Neves growled as Plazyma hunkered lower, preparing to blast them. "Aim for the larger ships, we'll deal with the lifeboats." There was a chorus of thunder as fifteen cannons let loose at their target. Several cannonballs flew over their heads dangerously close, sending up walls of water and drenching the small boat when they hit the water. "NOW!"

The pirates didn't know what hit them. With a loud roar and a deafening crack of thunder, the skies seemed to rip open and two airships were set aflame almost instantly as gigantic forks of lightning smote them. Flame let loose and the leading ship had a gaping hole blasted clean through it, setting off a chain of internal explosions. Flame and Plazyma were out, their energy sapped from the attack. The cannon fire stopped instantly as confusion dominated the crew still in the air. The ones heading for them in the water, though, didn't relent; instead they only approached faster.

"Here they come!" Shimmer called, still paddling.

"They're not in fireball range," Neves replied. "Shimmer, get us closer." Hunter, quiet until now, let Shimmer steer the boat by herself and grabbed his bow to protect her. "Get ready...closer...closer...Now!" Spyro and Cynder let loose a rapid-fire flurry of white-hot fireballs, the spheres of thermal energy homing in on the boats headed for them. Up above the ships Plazyma had hit suddenly spontaneously combusted and fell to the water's surface in a bright display of fire and explosions. The one Flame had hit was slowly falling, its crew jumping overboard to the water's better safety. The lifeboats and remaining ships turned to assist those struggling to swim. Caelos stared at the boats, then suddenly tapped Neves. "What?" Caelos pretended to be holding something, looking down an invisible length. "Gun?" Caelos nodded hurriedly and pointed. Neves followed his line of sight, and his pupils contracted in fright. "SHIMMER TURN US AROUND!"

"Hang on then!" she grunted with the strain. "Brace yourselves!" They all yelled and fell over as the boat suddenly spun around and started moving at an incredible pace. At the same time, two of the lifeboats flew up out of the water and gave rapid pursuit. The others dug into the boat with their claws and gritted their teeth as Shimmer swam at breakneck speed, manipulating the water around the boat to give them less resistance. Neves was amazed - she could do this?! She could move through water this quickly?! He looked back over his shoulder and she shot him a quick smile before looking over her own shoulder. "Hunter!"

Hunter looked back quickly, nocking an arrow on his bow. One of the pursuing boats was gaining fast. Shimmer shrieked as the wood of the boat cracked by her paw, two fresh bullet-holes smoking about five inches from her paw. "Level us off Shimmer!" Hunter said. Shimmer tensed herself and the water around the boat became fairly flat as she sped them along. Hunter took aim and let an arrow fly, quickly nocking another one and taking aim. He hit the pirate that had just taken a shot at Shimmer and the others panicked, the boat slowing down a bit. Hunter wasted no time and shot another pirate, this one falling off the boat into the water and disappearing in a puff of sparks. That lifeboat retreated, but the other quickly followed up and began firing at them.

"Hang on tight!" Shimmer called, a bit painfully from the strain. The others yelled in fear as the boat gained even more speed and began zigzagging back and forth rapidly. The pirate boat tried to keep up, shooting madly after them. Several bullets hit the water and bounced off Shimmer's legs, thankfully robbed of their deadly speed by the water's natural resistance. Neves growled and turned himself around, charging his ice breath.

"What're you doing?!" Spyro asked.

"At the speed we're going and the velocity of my ice breath, I can hit them even with a short-range attack," Neves growled back, still focusing on their attackers. "Shimmer! Level off again!"

"I can't, they'll shoot me!" she cried.

"Just for a second!" She did so and Neves instantly breathed into the air, creating a cloud of ice mines. Their speed carried them past the cloud and Neves watched anxiously. The pirate boat's underside hit the top of the falling cloud. Spyro and Cynder cringed as they watched the tiny spheres of ice instantly expand into deadly multi-spike balls, impaling the boat and some if its crew. The boat's underside was also coated in a thick layer of ice, throwing off its balance and making it crash into the water.

"Oh crap hang on again!" Shimmer called. They dug their claws in again and braced themselves nervously as the boat began rapidly sidewinding. Several huge splashes almost capsized them; the surviving airships were firing long-range cannons at them.

"I can see the shore Shimmer!" Neves called. "Left!"

"NNNNGH!" Shimmer was almost at her limit but kept going as she plowed through the water at incredible speed. Finally the attackers left them alone and Shimmer got them within swimming range of the shoreline. Hunter pulled her into the boat as Neves got out and coated himself with ice to stay afloat while he pushed them the rest of the way to the beach. The others got out in silence, staring at Shimmer as she lay on Hunter's lap, about to faint. Neves lay down by her and she wearily climbed onto his back, going limp as he carried her. They rested on the sand, soaking in the sun's rays as they dried off from their harrowing chase, eventually getting back up and locating a gravel path that Hunter seemed familiar with.

"That...was incredible," Flame finally said to Shimmer. "I had no idea you could swim that fast!" She just smirked. "You really saved us back there!"

"Neves got us out of there though," she whispered.

"I didn't do anything," he replied, going a bit red in the face.

"Didn't do anything?" Plazyma asked incredulously. "You arranged us as a team, stabilized us and knew when to call us off, not to mention that final attack on the lifeboat. Didn't do anything...load of crap."

"You led us in the attack and wisely called a retreat," Hunter affirmed.

"Shimmer got us out of there though," he insisted.

"You two are too modest," Cynder laughed. "I think we should have a small party for our heroic couple here!" Neves and Shimmer both blushed as everyone agreed rather enthusiastically. As they chatted about the battle, Caelos got Spyro's attention.

"Something up?" Caelos motioned at the sun and then off in a general direction. "...I'm not following you..." Caelos rolled his eyes and motioned to the sun, then traced his paw along the skyline to the horizon. The others watched as Spyro tried to guess. "Sunset?" Caelos nodded and pointed along the grassy gravel path they were following. "Path...town? The Settlement?" Caelos nodded again and shrugged. "...Umm...sunset, Settlement...is something gonna happen at sunset?" Caelos facepawed. "Argh...um...will we get there before sunset?" Caelos nodded with a grin.

"Probably not," Hunter replied. "You're worn out from the fight and it's nearing evening as we speak. We'll need to camp out here tonight...if there are no objections, there should be a campsite a few minutes away from here that we can settle down at for the night."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to fall dead asleep," Flame whined.

"You'd fall dead asleep after anything," Plazyma jeered.

"Not my fault I haven't been an orphan or guardian."

Plazyma grunted. "Fine, you win."

A few hours later, as they sat by the fire, Cynder keeping warm under Spyro's wing, a few things popped into her head and she pulled back to look at him. "Spyro...when you said 'I'll never forget her' about a week ago...who did you mean? You keep saying I'm just like someone...and it's related to that tree that was over your home."

Spyro stared at the horizon as he thought over his answer, not noticing Cynder studying his face as the moon- and fire-light illuminated him. "I don't think I should tell you now," he finally sighed. "All I can say is...'she' was important in my younger years...very important..."

Cynder pouted. "Aw c'mon..."

"Nope."

"Well what about the tree then?"

"We planted it there, together...then I never saw her again." He smiled at Cynder. "You look like a young version of her, except she was red and gold kinda like Flame." Cynder stared at the fire with a weird look on her face that Spyro had never seen before...almost like jealousy or something. He pulled her closer again with his wing. "I haven't heard from her in years, Cynder...she and her family just...disappeared."

"Am I a replacement for her?" Cynder asked, catching Spyro off-guard.

"Why would you think that?" Cynder didn't respond. He rubbed his cheek lightly against hers. "Cynder, you're my best friend, you replace no one."

She remained silent as she struggled with herself; Spyro thought he saw a few gleams from her necklace but couldn't tell for sure if it was the necklace or some other light source. Eventually she leaned against him with a shiver, a tear rolling down from her eye onto his shoulder. "Spyro...I'm scared of myself..." She turned and buried her face against his chest as he hugged her with his forelegs. Spyro accidentally caught himself on her horns but succeeded in leaning his head against her neck.

On the other side of the fire Neves was stirring a small bowl of ointment for Shimmer's lower body...after that workout earlier she was going to be _sore_ tomorrow. Shimmer winced as her legs began to cramp. "What's wrong with Cynder?" she asked, seeing the black dragoness's face contort with pain as she turned to the purple dragon by her.

"She's struggling with something," Neves replied, eyeing Cynder as well as Spyro hugged her. "Something's attacking her..."

"Come to think of it she's told me a few times that she feels like she's under attack...like something's restraining her thoughts..."

Neves shook his head with a low growl. "Something tells me it has to do with that creature...the one that caught her with its blades in Elamrof. It stopped attacking when it got her; that leads me to believe it was after _her_ specifically."

"But Plazyma shocked it right after that."

"It was defending itself throughout the battle until then, even against attacks it didn't directly see. It essentially shut down when it got her."

"What was that?" Shimmer hissed quickly. Neves looked at where she was looking and barely caught a glimpse of something...silver or white, or was it ice blue? It was hard to tell in the moonlight, especially with the brief glimpse, but it was something large, roughly Hunter's height.

"What was that?" Neves asked Hunter, who was also watching. The cheetah sighed in frustration.

"No one really knows. It showed up around the time Ripto did, only sighted occasionally. We can't tell what it is or what its intentions are...but several who were found injured at the Ruins last week said something dressed in white saved them from a band of ape generals."

"They didn't see what it was?"

"One of them thought it was me in disguise, but I was nowhere around at the time."

"That's weird..." Shimmer said, then hissed as Neves slowly poured the herbal soup over her legs.

"This is gonna sting but it'll significantly reduce the pain."

Shimmer's pains were alleviated for the time being; Neves said the plants around the area weren't the best so the effects would probably wear off rather quickly. The salve was supposed to be a day-long effect, but they had barely made it past the Settlement gates when Shimmer's legs gave out. Neves had to carry her again as he and Spyro headed for the library. Popular vote had assigned Flame as a sort of tour guide for Plazyma and Caelos, so he led them around town for a bit. Cynder accompanied them, but only briefly; after a few stops she slipped off and immediately headed for her old home, hoping someone else hadn't taken it or messed it up. When she could see the columns, the ones Spyro used as a landmark, she paused...could she possibly do something about the tree over Spyro's home? Or did he have something in there he might like to see again? She really wanted to go to her old home, but...

"Ah, what the hell," she said with a shrug. "We're here for a week." She headed for Spyro's hill, stopping a few times to sniff at some patches of frezonias, smiling to herself...how she loved the smell of those... eventually she found his hill, and stopped in her tracks in horror. Gnasty hadn't just wrenched up the tree, he'd smashed its limbs off and torn it completely out of the ground, then decimated the hill. There were deep puddles from gouges in the ground left from his hammer. "Oh my gosh..." she whimpered as she studied the tree's remains. It was still partly alive, but a lot of it was drying and withering. Many of the bright purple blossoms were brown and shriveled. One lone twig caught her eye and she whipped it off with the blade on her tail, then carefully planted the cut end in the moist soil by the stream, now almost a river from the depressions in the ground from Gnasty's antics. Cynder gazed at the green leaves and pretty blossoms still on the twig, sighing as she hoped it would survive. Not knowing why she did so later, she busied herself with gathering as many live branches as she could and planting them in the ground, until there was a small army of purple-bloomed branches sticking up like a haphazard garden along the edges of the stream. Smiling at her work she tried to find a way into the hill, but Gnasty had beaten the stone so much that there was no way she could get in now...even if she could, everything inside would have been crushed under the blows and debris. Memories went through her head...how he'd carried her here, fed her, kept her warm that one night... "It's so sad; we were alone for so long..." Unable to do much else she turned and headed for her old cave, taking one last look at the dying tree. It was too heavy for her to move, and too wet to burn...she couldn't do anything to help it survive. Somehow, that almost made her cry.

Deep underground in the restricted areas of the Settlement library, Neves and Spyro were feverishly flipping through books and scrolls regarding curses and the Nonsleepers while some nurses tended to Shimmer. Spyro rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Damn it...I could probably recite a few curses now after reading all this..."

"We'll need to break that curse," Neves said as he read a page. "Apparently Nonsleepers can manipulate existing curses...if we have to fight them, they could essentially convert Caelos to their own plans. Ripto's got something planned and I'm starting to think he's intending to use these creatures..."

"That reminds me," Spyro said slowly. "That dark crystal and the dragon armor we found...what were those? Ignitus looked shocked when we brought those down to that vault."

Neves' eyes darkened. "The dark crystal, Spyro, was a gem charged with the darkness element. Plazyma and Caelos found an electric one, and Shimmer and I found a water one. The Dragon Armor, though, should not have been there. Those were ancient artifacts you two found, and very dangerous."

"...How are they dangerous? We used them in the fight."

"Out there, they're merely armor. Here, they enhance your abilities, but feed on your energy to do so. And with Ripto's use of magic, he could probably cast a spell on them to suck all your energy out and transfer it to himself."

"Cynder thinks Ripto has a plan for them...what are they?"

Neves fell silent as he leafed through a book. "I can't say," he finally sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's a guardian secret; technically I'm not even supposed to know." Spyro sighed and turned back to his book, a bit frustrated. "If it helps any, Spyro, the fact that we got them means that Ripto can't complete anything with them."

"Not much of a help...gah, I can't focus, it's so dull down here!"

"We'll take a break soon, just find what you can and we'll note it down after a snack."

The next day didn't offer much change, except that Cynder returned from her cave after a night of hunting gnorcs. Now that they'd had a tour of the Settlement, the others were out roaming the streets while Spyro, Neves and Caelos continued their research. Around noon Spyro and Caelos left while Neves insisted on continuing, even though he was falling asleep.

"Did you get the stuff? Spyro asked as Cynder joined them.

"Yep. Do Neves or Shimmer know yet?"

"Nope."

"Good! Now c'mon!"

"Race!" Caelos shouted, bolting ahead. Spyro and Cynder laughed and followed him shouting "Cheater!" until they spotted Flame and Plazyma with Hunter.

Down in the library, Neves suddenly snapped awake and rubbed his eyes with a groan when he felt a familiar tongue on his cheek. "Hey Shimmer..." He stretched with a long yawn. The water dragoness giggled as she watched.

"You look so different without your glasses."

He just smirked and put his glasses on. "Lemme guess, less nerdy right?"

She rubbed against him. "Kinda...I think you need smaller frames." Their eyes met briefly and they paused, staring at each other until at the same time they looked away with heavy blushes in their facial scales. "Uuhhhm...why don't we find the others?" she suggested, feeling a bit awkward.

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered, rubbing his neck. Shimmer stretched her sore, aching legs, and together they shyly left the room, sometimes gathering enough courage to tail-caress or lightly touch with their wings as they headed up to the main hallways. Eventually though, Neves touched his muzzle to hers as he walked next to her, and she smiled and returned the gesture.

"Neves...are we old enough to...y'know, date and such?"

"In another year we will be. If you don't count the temple games as dates," he added with a sly grin. She laughed. "Shimmer..." She paused as he looked around for anyone that might be in hearing range. "Do you...consider me a boyfriend?" he asked quietly with a slight blush. She pretended to think it over, tapping her tail on the floor and her wings on her shoulders.

"Weeeeellllllllllllllll...maybe I do, maybe I don't." She smiled at him, then looked away with a shy blush similar to his. "But I like you. You're different from other dragons."

Neves chuckled awkwardly. "Like Flame said, the nerds get the girls..."

"You're not just a nerd, Neves! Oh how do I put this..." She sat down closer to him and pulled his glasses down his muzzle so she could see his blue eyes. "You're really nice to me. Spyro and the others are too but...I dunno..."

"Well if it helps any..." He cleared his throat nervously. "I don't know why really but...I...I care about you, Shimmer. I don't know if it's sympathy and familiarity of water dragons or something else but...I just want you to...be happy, I guess. I mean, I want the others to as well, since I watched Spyro and Cynder for almost a year, but..." He paused to gather his thoughts, absently looking up at her with his eyes.

"Whaddaya mean you forgot to remind him?" Cynder hissed as they came down the hallway. Spyro shot her a glare.

"Well sorry, but it gets really bor-in..."

"What?" Spyro turned her head and they both ducked behind a statue and peeked around it. Neves and Shimmer were just sitting there in the middle of the hallway, staring at each other with half-closed eyes and slight smiles. Very slowly they leaned forward and touched noses lightly, their smiles growing a bit, unaware that their tails were sweeping over the tiles in enjoyment and happiness.

"Cynder, backtrack," Spyro whispered very quietly. Cynder followed him as they carefully crept back around the corner. "Maybe we should wait for a bit."

"Yeah..." They walked back up to the gate to wait, their heads secretly ablaze in thought. Deep inside, Spyro wished he was Neves there, and Shimmer was Cynder... Cynder too wished the same thing; she wanted to be that open with Spyro. They sideglanced at each other; Spyro caught a slight glint of pain in her eyes, and put his wing over her and pulled her close. Even if they couldn't openly admit they liked each other, at least he could comfort her. Cynder leaned against him in appreciation.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just...a lot on my mind..."

"Let's wait for them at the main doorway since they're on their way out."

Not too long afterwards Neves and Shimmer came down the hallway with more serious expressions, trying to hide their smiles. Spyro and Cynder intentionally rounded the corner just as they approached, Spyro almost bumping into Neves. "Whoa, where'd you come from?" Neves asked in surprise.

"We were coming to find you, actually. The others are waiting."

Hours later, seven tired dragons headed to the inn, full of sugar and party food and still laughing about the games they'd played. Neves and Shimmer were still a bit confused about why they'd been given a party, but as Spyro said, it was also a bit of a celebration for their success on Elamrof and just a general escape from the stresses of their duties as partial guardians. In the inn lobby, they met Hunter, who happened to be looking for them.

"Are you ready?"

"...Ready for what?" Plazyma asked.

"In case you forgot, you're to get outfitted tonight. For armor. My friend Logan has agreed to craft you your own custom armor sets."

"Agh! I forgot all about that..." Neves groaned, facepawing. Hunter laughed.

"It shouldn't take him too long; all he needs to do is measure you individually, then he can work on the stuff while you rest." The cheetah's eyes narrowed at Spyro. "Also...Spyro, Gnasty has emerged."

"Crap...but why're you looking at me? Shouldn't someone else take him on?"

"He's called for you specifically. He wants a challenge. He'll be near Warfang, in the Ancient City a few miles from the dam."

Spyro rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great..."

"We'll come with you Spyro," Flame said a bit enthusiastically.

"No..." Spyro said, thinking. "I don't like this. Gnasty is in league with Ripto, so why would he alone be challenging me? There's a trap in this..."

"It may not be a comfort at all, but Ripto's minions, Crush and Gulp, were sighted around there today. Scouts think they're establishing a base."

"What of Tephra?"

"Nothing of her, Ripto or the mage has been found."

After a bit more conversation they followed Hunter to Logan's smithy. It took a while for him to see them; he was busy in the back with a batch of swords, so they milled around his shop, eyeing the various armor sets and weapons and other metalworks he had on display. "Ooooh this is cool," Flame remarked, indicating a large battle-axe set with fiery red jewels and metals.

"I've had my eye on this for a while," Hunter mumbled as he flipped a bow in his paws. The outer edge was set with razor-sharp blades shaped like flames.

Presently the back door swung open with a rush of hot air and noise of bellows in the back room, and a tall gruff lion stepped out, wiping his paws and hammer on his apron. "Hunter, you're late."

"They were wrapped up in a little personal event," the cheetah replied. "These are the dragons I was talking about, the ones chosen by the guardians."

Logan eyed them briefly, then grinned. "All right, follow me into the back. It'll take two days to get your armor done, keep that in mind." They followed him into the back room, blinking and cringing at the heat from the furnaces and the noise of the bellows blasting air at several rows of glowing metal rods. Several mole-like Manweersmalls were scurrying about, tending to the furnace coals, hammering various things and cleaning every which way. Logan took his time measuring each of the seven dragons, making sure he had their sizes and proportions accurately recorded. He was surprised at Neves' wing-blades and the spines along his back. "Do you use these spines in combat?" he asked as Neves flexed them, making them stand straight out.

"Not always but they do come in handy."

"Hmmm...this will be tricky." He measures Neves' back spines, including their length, width and the gaps between them. "Okay...the armor I'll make for you will be bi-plated, you'll need someone to help you put it on since you'll need to slide the straps under your spines." Neves and Shimmer exchanged a brief glance and grin before the lion stood up and dismissed them. "Come back in two days and I'll have it ready for you, or if you have to go somewhere I'll send it to you." They thanked him and headed back to the inn, glad to be away from the heat of the furnaces and the smells of hot metal and burning coal. As they passed by a certain street, Flame paused and the others stopped and glanced back at him.

"You guys go, I'm...gonna check in with my parents," he said nervously, as if he didn't want to go.

"I'll come with you," Hunter offered, seeing Flame's apprehension. As the two headed down the side-street, the others headed back to the inn, walking to the room given to them. Shimmer giggled and wiping a small bit of icing off Neves' nose.

"You've had that for two hours now," she teased. "I think we should all take a bath before going to bed."

"Sounds really good," Caelos said with a yawn. "Ow!" he yelped as something shocked him.

"No talking," Plazyma warned. Caelos rolled his eyes with a sigh. "That's better." The others laughed and they all headed for the inn's hot spring for a quick rinse. They were alone in there, and took the chance to goof off a bit, swimming through the water and splashing each other. Shimmer repeated her speed trick and quickly got a strong whirlpool going as she swam in rapid circles underwater, dragging the others into the center of the liquid vortex and laughing underwater as they tried but failed to swim out of it. Finally they were too tired to continue, climbing out of the pool and shaking themselves off. Plazyma eyed the towels laid out for them. "How do dragons use towels?" she asked.

"Like this," Spyro said, splaying himself on a towel and rubbing himself on it before rolling onto his back and wriggling against the fabric, drying off as much of himself as he could. The others laughed and repeated his trick, then headed to the room when they were dry enough to not leave pawprints on the floor as they walked. Spyro and Neves stayed behind to hang up the towels, a bit tricky without thumbs. "Neves...think Gnasty might recruit Nonsleepers?" he asked as he walked on his hind legs, carrying three towels.

"I sure hope not, but it's possible," Neves replied as he hung the towels on some pegs on the wall, having to jump to reach them.

"What about that...white thing Hunter was talking about?"

"Huh?"

"The white-dressed figure others are seeing around here."

Neves thought briefly. "I'd have to see it for myself, I can't say anything about it since I don't know what it is."

Spyro sighed with apprehension. He'd taken Gnasty out of commission more than anyone else ever had, but now that the giant gnorc was in league with Ripto and Tephra and that weird mage guy...he was scared. What new tricks would Gnasty Gnorc have in store for him? What bothered Spyro the most though was this weird white creature...Hunter made it sound like it had good intentions, but Spyro had seen it several times in recent dreams, coming after him to attack him...what was going on?

* * *

Logan belongs to Jonas-Sloth on deviantART, and was a runner-up character for a contest I held.


	23. 1-23

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 23 _

* * *

Tephra stared absently into the huge crystal orb, watching Spyro and Cynder, constantly eying the necklace around Cynder's neck. She sighed and turned away, the orb's images fading into a gentle swirl of purple clouds. Heading over to the large stone throne-like bed she's made for herself in the wall she threw herself onto it, staring at the ceiling. In her mind's eye, two versions of herself appeared, one young and happy, the other grown, dark and proud.

"This was a mistake...a big mistake..." the young version said sadly. Tephra nodded to herself.

"Mistake? Fah!" the grown version taunted. "I have power beyond anyone else, even Spyro! And when _he_ comes, he'll probably make me his second in command!"

"Ripto already is."

"That little wretch can go crawl in a hole and die for all I care. He's only in charge because of his magic. He has no rational thought."

"That is a point, but I can't match him."

"Kill him then! Sneak up on him and send an earth spire down his spine! He's already messed things up enough as it is."

"Ripto knows far more than I do about how to use those gems. They're the only way."

"That's true. But Grendor knows too, and he's got a far more level head and a much nicer demeanor than that little red rat. If I can't be in charge, he should be, not Ripto."

"But what was that talk of the Ape Lord today?"

"Beats me, I don't know what I don't know."

"Still, this was all a big mistake. I need to find a way out."

"And lose all this power? I'm not going anywhere that might make me lose this."

"Power's not the only thing in the world..." Tephra sat up quickly as those words echoed through the room. Grendor was standing there staring into the orb. "Ripto needs to learn that. He keeps trying to muscle his way through things, thinking his plan is so good it can't fail." Tephra lay down on the bed and rubbed her eyes, then got up and headed over to the orb.

"Is Ripto here?"

"Thankfully not," Grendor snorted, his cloak parting as he extended his hand to touch the crystal sphere, the armor on his hand and arm glittering in the light. "He's gone to converse with Gnasty now that the dragons have moved from the Settlement."

"What's the plan _this_ time?"

"Miraculously, unchanged."

"That's a first."

"Indeed." He turned around and stood still, thinking. "Tephra...what's your opinion of Ripto?"

She fell over laughing. The flood gates were opened and she ranted about Ripto for almost fifteen minutes, Grendor just patiently listening. "I can't understand why he's second in command," she said as she finally settled down. "All he has is that dark magic control, and knowledge of how to use those gems he had our forces mine."

"Yes, his knowledge is uncanny and his power terrible in magnitude, but I have the same power levels. I just keep a lid on them. His parading of power will be an invitation for defeat, his pride a calling for his demise."

"Are you a seer or something?"

"Hardly." He turned back to the orb and an image of Ripto and Gnasty appeared. "Gnasty's already miffed, it seems. I'm surprised his simple mind hasn't already prompted him to pancake Ripto right there."

"I wish he would. There are other ways of achieving this goal."

"I know. But we must rely on Ripto and weather his stupidity and pride until the opportune moment. He wants glory and power, that's all that currently motivates him. See here, he's already doing his pride-walk as he lectures." Ripto was pacing around as he gloated. "The moron doesn't realize how snide he is."

"I know all too well..."

"Did he fill you in on the Ape Lord?"

"No."

"Ah. Well to put it simply, Ripto wants us to join forces with the apes, moreso than our current alliance. It seems the Ape Lord shares our interests and is already at work along the lines of our goals."

"Bleh...dirty foul apes...they hit foes once then hop around like it was a deathblow on a mortal enemy."

"I know. My hatred is more towards the gnorcs though. It's amazing Gnasty can create them from gems, but they're simple creatures, very mindless."

Tephra glanced at his armor as he brushed his chainmail cloak aside, her eyes widened when she saw what was hanging from his hip. "Why do you have that weapon?"

He held it up and Tephra backed away a bit...it was the weapon Ripto had used on her to transform her. "You used this on Ember?"

"Yes...why?"

He turned to the orb and it showed Ember asleep on her bed at home. "I don't get it...somehow she resisted it."

"I didn't get it either, she was hurt by it yes, like I was, but nothing else happened...except she got more annoying after being zapped."

Grendor grumbled, eying the small staff. "We'll need another test subject then; you were the first and only success with it."

"Who can we use though?"

"We'll discuss that later. Spyro and his friends are approaching the Ancient City as we speak; we need to be ready to remotely assist Gnasty and the others."

"Why can't I just go in and kill Spyro right now?"

"We need his power if we are to accomplish our mission. Ripto wanted you to kill him to eliminate him as a threat, but I've been analyzing him remotely. He's more powerful than we could ever guess, and we need that."

"Are we capturing him then?" she asked, confused.

"No. We cant capture any of them, although we can injure them. Gnasty wants revenge but he's under orders not to kill Spyro, just injure him and knock him out. Buy us time. If Spyro wins, however..." Grendor chuckled and stared into the orb.

"Then what use am I anymore around here?" Tephra asked, her wings falling. She looked up when she felt Grendor's armored hand lift her chin.

"...You don't like it here do you?" Tephra's two sides were torn and she hesitated. "You're torn between dream and desire, I can see that." She pulled back with a snort. "Don't worry. You may not be needed now, but in time you'll be more handy than Ripto's magic. Then he can be overthrown."

-

Spyro sighed and stared at the sky as he lay on his back, listening to the nearby river rushing past on its way from Warfang. He felt very lonely; the others had split up to canvas the area and find alternate routes inside the Ancient City while Spyro alone went to confront Gnasty. He was on his own for this, like he had been for the longest time, but...

"*sigh* I wish Cynder had come with me at least..." The sun gradually rose up above him, stabbing him in the eyes as a reminder that he should be moving. With a groan he got up and headed along the broken tile road leading to the City. Along the way, though, he smelled something familiar...following the scent he found a small trail shoved through the tall grass. Spyro followed the trail through the tall grass, hearing the river drawing closer. He finally pushed his way through and found the flowing water sparkling in the midday sun...but that wasn't what had his attention. Off to the side, Cynder was lying at the water's edge, staring at the bottom with her muzzle inches away from the water as it lapped at the bank. Spyro cautiously walked up to her, but she didn't respond other than a slow blink. "Cynder?"

"What do you want?"

"To know what's bothering you."

She sniffled and turned her head away. "You can't change it..."

He walked behind her to her other side, but she turned away again. "Cynder, please, stop it. What about me can't I change?"

"Your color...everything that's going on, it's because of you."

Spyro paused. "Are you...are you jealous of me or something?"

"No...I'm sick of it. I just wanna have a normal life, have a friendship without missions and crap getting in the way..."

"And yet you wanted to be something from a legend?"

"...yes..."

He sat down next to her. "Cynder...I want a normal life too. But we are what we are...I'm supposed to be some big hero, and from I've been hearing, you're supposedly very powerful yourself. We can't change that...but, seeing how we're supposed to conquer evil or whatever, we can use our gifts to calm things down so we can have a normal life."

Cynder sighed, but then looked up at him with a quirky grin. "You suggesting something?"

He drew a blank. "Wha?"

"'We can have a normal life'? Instead of 'we can have normal lives'?" She laughed at his clueless face. "You just sounded like you were proposing to me, Spyro!"

His eyes went wide and he blushed. "I uh, I didn't mean..."

She giggled and nuzzled him. "It's fine...don't you have somewhere to be though?"

"Don't you too?"

She stared back at the river as her wings sagged. "I don't know, Spyro, but something's telling me I shouldn't be here...it's a really strong feeling but it also feels like something calling to me to distract me. I don't know what to do."

"Why not come with me then?"

"Neves wants me to trail you, yes, but he wanted me to look for possible ambushes and make my way to the Inner Circle, wherever that is."

"Oh right...it's a big arena-type thing in the center of the city where they used to have markets and such."

"I don't wanna go..."

He gently pressed his nose against hers. "Neither do I. But we have to." Spyro suddenly looked to the side as he felt something creep up. "Cynder, something's here."

"Something's _been_ around here," she said, standing up. "No idea what it is."

"Whatever it is, we need to find out, can't have things trailing us."

After taking a quick drink from the stream Spyro continued his trek with Cynder shadowing him in the tall grass lining the path. As Spyro neared the huge gates a thought struck him and made him hesitate. Cynder quickly crept up to him. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know..." He sat down and scratched an itch on his wing. "I'm kind of afraid...Tephra might appear. She keeps getting stronger and bigger..."

Cynder rubbed against him. "We'll be fine. Tephra probably wouldn't interfere with Gnasty's plans." She looked up at the gates, thinking. "Although it strikes me as odd...Gnasty's in league with Ripto, isn't he? So...Gnasty can't be looking to kill you."

"True...Ripto or Tephra would be after me instead. Maybe this challenge is a stall for time..."

"Well, we don't know of anything else to stop, so we can't do anything except take the challenge."

"You mean _I_ need to take the challenge. You guys are just here for support in case he pulls something dirty."

"You sure you can take him?"

"Surety against Ripto's power...I don't think so. I could take Gnasty out easily a month or so ago, but now that he's allied with them...he may be far stronger now." He cautiously walked forward, Cynder following. In the corner of her eye she spotted Plazyma slinking over the wall they were passing through. As Spyro sped up down the lane of tall, crumbling pillars leading deep into the City, his mind was racing. _Cynder brought up a good point...is this really just a stall? Gnasty wants to kill me, but Ripto...he's too clever to stoop to this, something's not right here._ His thoughts took a brief vacation as he entered a large open area, full of trees and fountains of water feeding small streams that ran in intricate patterns along the floor. The pathways and building were tiled with various colored tiles; most of them were shattered or covered in moss and ivy. Spyro slowed his pace as he watched a swarm of multicolor butterflies lace through the trees. Here and there a few long-tailed birds were singing; some of them took flight as they spotted Spyro, and he stared at their long curling tail- and wing-feathers, almost like streamers as the birds flew over him to more secretive spots. "Wow..." Spyro whispered to himself. Looking over his shoulder he saw Cynder still following him, sitting like a cat in a windowsill as butterflies danced around her. She held her paw out and a few butterflies landed on her arm. "She's actually kinda cute..." Spyro froze and his eyes dilated. "WHAT?!"

Cynder looked up when she heard Spyro shout. "Hm?" He rushed up to a tree and started bashing his head against it. "...Ooookay?"

Shimmer and Plazyma followed Neves as he leapt and glided between brick outcrops in the alleys, keeping Spyro in their sights as he continued deeper. The city was angling downwards into a valley as they ran. Spyro came to stop at a crossroad and Neves called for a halt silently with his tail as Spyro and Cynder debated on which way to go. Shimmer crept up to Neves as Plazyma took her leave to secure the other side of the road. "Neves...this place is flat and it slopes down."

"I've noticed," he said, not taking his eyes off the purple and black dragons.

"Are we supposed to get there before Spyro?"

"Yes."

"Why not use water and ice to slide down this path?"

"That's..." He paused. "Actually a good idea..." He looked down the path, calculating to himself. "Slickness of water coupled with the angle of this path should give us more adequate velocity..."

Plazyma watched as Shimmer hovered above the building and breathed a huge amount of water onto the path while Neves quickly sculpted a platform for them to ride on. "Something powerful is nearby...I know we're supposed to head forward ahead of him but something's wrong." She ducked behind a low wall so no one could see her, and began charging herself with electric power, sending electric pulses through the natural static fields to feel her way around before traveling. "Statilocation," she smirked to herself, "that Neves is a geek, making a name like that. Echolocation...I wonder if Caelos can use that..." Something large and heavy disturbed her signal and she zeroed on it, closing her eyes with the strain as she read the signals. "That can't be good, whatever it is, it has some sort of electrical generation ability..." With a small clap of thunder she shot off towards the source of the disturbance.

Neves grunted as they sat on the ice sheet. "I think it may be better if I freeze the water, then you create a film of water for this to slide on," he said to Shimmer as they sat there motionless on the wall. "Our weight is pushing the ice down below the water stream's surface and creating frictional resistance with the marble..."

"Nerd," she said, punching him in the shoulder lightly. "Well, get freezing, Spyro and Cynder are on the move." She shrieked as the ice suddenly shifted and started sliding swiftly down the path on a slick film of ice and water. "WHOOOOOOAAAA NEVES TOO FAST!"

"YAHOO!" Neves shouted with a grin, digging his claws into the ice. Nearby Caelos merged with their path, using his wind power to fly by them. They were totally unaware of the silent presences trailing them through the ruins, passing through stone and plants with no effort, sweeping in swift and sure to trap the young dragons.

Tephra sighed and stared into the orb, her eyes unfocused as her thoughts fought viciously in her head. Grendor walked in quietly and stood by her. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she asked with a jump. "Oh...yeah...I guess..."

"Mind telling me what's tearing you apart?"

She didn't want to but somehow she ending up crying. "I'm so lost..."

"How so?"

"I don't wanna be here, I don't know what I wanna do, no one needs me...this was all a big mistake...Ripto's only using me, he hates dragons even though he tells me I'm different..." She looked up as Grendor ran his hand along her side softly.

"I know you don't want to be here, Tephra, I can see that every day. But you chose this yourself, and choices are not easy to back out of. I know all too well...Ripto may not need you, but I do."

"For my power," she snorted, walking away.

"We need each other more than you know," he said quietly, catching her attention.

"Huh?"

"Our goals are similar, Tephra...to rid the world of threats to its existence. Those with common goals should work together for that goal."

"Yet you wish to overthrow Ripto, how can I tell you're not gonna overthrow me as well by the end?"

Grendor laughed sadly. "That's a risk of allying with the darker side...but you are important, Ripto is not."

She lay on her throne-bed, stewing in her thoughts. "Grendor...your magic enhanced me and my armies...can you...make me attractive?"

He walked over to her and ran his hand along her side again. This time she didn't shy from the touch. "I can try. My magic can only enhance power and growth speed, I'm afraid. As far as dragons go, you're pretty the way you are. As yourself."

She stared at him in surprise. "You're...calling me pretty?"

"I speak my mind, I call as I see."

"Then why don't you speak your mind around Ripto and call him off?"

"There are times for honesty and times for secrecy." He walked towards the door, stopping to glance back. "Just hang in there."

"Grendor, shouldn't I go to the Ancient City too? At least just to monitor them firsthand?"

"Just stay here for now."

Tephra lay down on her bed again, staring at the wall. _Spyro's got it coming, he has no idea what his real purpose is..._ She eventually got back up and headed over to the orb to watch. She found Spyro cautiously edging through the streets, Cynder still trailing him. Tephra's eyes narrowed as she made the orb focus on the jewel hanging from Cynder's neck. "That should have been mine..." She closed her eyes and thought back, the orb returning to a swirl of light-colored gas as her focus was diverted elsewhere.

******************

"Took me a while but I finally found it!"

A tall jewel merchant grunted and snatched the necklace from Tephra's little paws. "Good."

Tephra set her face. "Now can I have my friend back?"

"The elders in the Settlement have already agreed we can keep him."

She froze in shock. "Wh-wha..."

"You heard me, runt! Scram! We don't need you no more!" Tephra screamed and flew to the side as the tiger kicked her upside the face.

"TEPHRA!"

"SIDIAN!" Tephra cried, tasting blood in her mouth from her cheek getting scratched on her teeth. She forced herself up and threw herself at the merchant, knocking him down and proceeding to maul him savagely. "WE HAD A DEAL YOU BASTARD!" she screamed in rage. He roared and grabbed her by the throat with his huge paw, choking her. She grappled his arm and kicked at him, but his arm and side were plated and her little claws couldn't even scratch the armor.

"You obviously don't know how trade deals can change." He yelled and flew backwards as she shot him with a desperate Earth Shot breath attack, freeing herself. Dizzy from his grip on her she stumbled up to Sidian's cage and tried to blast the bars apart, but her energy was almost completely gone and what came forth was barely worth a punch.

Sidian crawled up to her and put his paw on her. "Tephra...take care of yourself..."

Her teary eyes met his briefly before a sudden splitting pain behind her head made everything go black.

Hours later, a Settlement guard passed by the north gate and paused as he heard someone crying nearby. When he went to go look he found a young green-scaled earth dragoness curled up under a bush, crying bitterly in her sleep. "It's her," he grunted, walking away. His voice woke her up and she looked up to see him walk by.

"Wait!" she yelped, but he ignored her. Tephra's jaw quivered and she buried her face in her paws. "Why me...why...WHYYY?!" she screamed, the rocks around her floating in the air and shivering apart into dust in the wake of her fury. What had she done to deserve this? Her parents had died defending the Settlement from an attack, her siblings had died from disease, now her one and only friend was kidnapped and nobody gave a damn...One day she had been happily chatting with her friends, the next she was shut out of her own home with her siblings...then they all fell sick, with her being the only survivor...everyone had labeled her "cursed", "haunted"...Sidian had been the only one willing to look after her through her illness and grief over her lost family. As these thoughts filtered through her head, one in particular made her clench her paws with rage...those damn elders...they were at fault. They took her home from her, shunned her when she went to them for help with the disease, now they'd bargained her only friend away for what? What the hell could a peddling jewelry merchant offer them that was more valuable than a child?! Now he was probably gonna be sold off to a slave trader...or worse...

Her mind was made up. She'd go find the elders and make them pay. There was no possible logical reason for her suffering like this... She forced herself up and quietly slipped into the Settlement, her plan already formulating as she quickly crawled through the evening shadows. She forced her tired legs to pull her up the side of the Settlement's governing house, one window in particular holding her interest. The elders were holding a quorum, no doubt about their recent actions. Finally she reached the ledge, and tucked herself as tight as she could on the windowsill just out of sight of the frame to keep from being seen.

"...was really the right thing to do in the end, but I can't believe you idiots! Just as we were establishing his home of all times!"

"But he was always around that Tephra brat."

Tephra bristled, her rage boiling inside her, but she paused when one of the elders immediately growled. "Honestly, I can't believe you! I take a year vacation and come back to find dead children and orphaned dragonlings, labeled 'cursed' of all things?! You're lucky I don't call the Temple Guardians themselves here!"

"But what else could we do? We needed that information, and with his diplomatic immunity we couldn't touch him!"

"You could have at least sent me a falcon," the elder growled, obviously as outraged as the little earth dragoness perched outside. "Now what am I supposed to do? When the community finds out what happened-"

"WE GOT YOUR INFORMATION ABOUT THE PURPLE DRAGON, YOU INGRATE!" one of them shouted at the top of his lungs. The leader promptly smacked him across the face.

"You have violated your position and the foundations on which this establishment was created," he half-roared. "Of anyone here you're the ingrate! There are other means of settling an information trade!

Tephra half-listened to the debate as they argued back and forth. _So...these guys...they abused their power?_ She listened more intently as the leader finally spoke up.

"Where is Tephra now?"

"Gone for all we know."

Tephra was about to creep inside and show herself when she heard her name mentioned, but stopped herself just in time; if she was caught eavesdropping the leader would punish her severely even if she had been victimized. "Alright...what have we found out?"

Tephra listened closely and her eyes widened...the purple dragon was meant to WHAT?! Stunned and frightened she quickly slipped away. The leader was nice, but those others...she shook with rage again. They had ruined her life...no...the purple dragon had ruined her life. His existence had led them to greed and selfishness...she would pay them back and exact her revenge on the purplescale. His purpose for existing was the reason her friend had been sold...

******************

Tephra shook herself and wiped the tears off her face, glaring at the orb again. Had she kept that necklace for herself, she could have freed Sidian and gained herself the respect she'd been robbed of...now she needed it in order to keep Spyro from fulfilling his life's purpose. "I'll get you yet, Spyro...just wait. Grendor and I will see to your demise. _Personally_." She headed out into the tunnel, glancing at the walls and enjoying how they bent and pushed back at a mere glance of her power. She headed down to the arming chamber and gaped in awe as she found Grendor enhancing her army yet again. She walked past an empty shell of armor, glancing at its crystalline structure. "What's all this?" she asked as she walked up behind Grendor.

"Autonomic crystalline warsuit golems," he replied, not looking away as he fed magic energy into the row of suits below. "Controlled by Elite rhynocs, these suits can also function on their own if their operator is injured or killed. Improved mobility, strength and speed in these newer versions here."

Tephra watched as masses of rhynocs and gnorcs trained not too far away. "When will these be sent out? Ripto's next plan?"

"Ripto can't know of these or he'll get some smartass failure of an idea. Tephra, I could use your help actually."

"Sure."

"I need more of those crystals you used for the last batch of crystal golems. That species of stone seems to be the best for this purpose."

She quickly flew down from their terrace and over the armies massed together in this gigantic cave to her stash of crystals. Grabbing a few she made them grow into huge chunks of solid crystal. She glanced over her shoulder as Grendor carefully placed a ruby inside a golem's head, looking like a sculptor tenderly adding the final touch to a masterpiece. He wasn't as rude or unconcerned as that little red wuss of a dinosaur... "No one can replace Sidian...but maybe he's a real friend..." she said to herself, watching Grendor turn to another golem suit. She still didn't know what he looked like under that robe and hat and armor, but hiding underneath was someone that actually thought about her well-being and had even bothered to attempt cheering her up... Maybe he was buttering her up for a fall in the future, maybe he really did care about her as a living being...either way, she was grateful deep down that he made an effort to cheer her up.

Cynder met up with Spyro as he stopped to relax and take a drink from a nearby fountain. The water was icy and clean, feeling very refreshing as Spyro took long, slow draws of it. As he drank he looked at the reflection of the sky on the water's surface...it was late afternoon already. This city was huge! He flopped down on a nearby patch of moss and flowers, staring at the sky and letting his tired legs rest for a bit. There was no way this city could be so vast...something was wrong here. The city lay at the foot of the mountain; by now they should have been a decent distance _inside_ the tunnels of the mountains, not still walking through the ruins...

Cynder yawned and lay down next to him, her stomach rumbling. "Oh Spyro! Berry bushes!" she said excitedly, and raced over him to a patch of berry bushes. "Mmm! Sargaberries, my favorite!"

Spyro chuckled to himself and stretched before rolling up and walking over to her, remembering bringing her these kind of berries after he'd accidentally injured her leg. They quietly snacked on the sweet, juicy yellow berries, listening to the birds around them. The pretty long-feathered birds had disappeared, now replaced with purple-blue sparrow-like songbirds. "Dusk sparrows," Spyro mused, watching them perch on a nearby building.

Cynder stretched like a cat, lashing the air with her tail as she yawned. "Mmm...I didn't think sargaberries were still in season." She twisted her neck side-to-side, then looked up at the mountain with a frustrated expression. "We should've been there by now..."

"I know...something's wrong here."

Cynder stared at the mountain, thinking. "Spyro...you felt something moving in darkness earlier...can you use that to feel the area?"

"Hmmm...I think I can. Probably can if I really do have control over all the elements." She watched him close his eyes and feel the area around himself. "Dah...I can't sense far enough...maybe ten feet in any direction."

Cynder surprised him by climbing onto his back. "Lemme try something," she said with a grin, then closed her eyes as she put her arms around his neck. Spyro stood there biting his lip; what the heck was she doing?! The answer came fairly soon as he felt shadowy power moving from her into him. She was fueling his dormant shadow power with hers. Closing his eyes again he tried to study his surroundings, and was taken by surprise as he suddenly saw everything almost perfectly clear. When he closed his eyes, he could still see everything in perfect detail, but in dark shades of purples, blues, greens, and reds, like everything was being seen through dark gemstones. Everything was edged with iridescent filaments, allowing him to easily see edges among the dark colors. He looked up and down the straight street...and something caught his eyes. They were sitting right in the middle of some sort of shining dome of energy.

"Cynder...hold on." He felt her grip tighten a bit around him as he stood up, and started walking down the street, watching the dome. It kept them in its center, moving with them over the buildings. Another dome was present, but only became visible when he was about five feet from it. He carefully reached out to it with a paw, and it suddenly shimmered and vanished, the street ahead shifting in a fraction of a second. Cynder grunted and his visual field swiftly shrank back to his normal view.

"Ow..."

"Thanks Cynder," he said, opening his eyes. "That was weird...we seem to be in a system of hidden domes or something."

"Something's coming closer," she whispered, quickly slipping off his back. Spyro yelped as something hit him and whipped around to see a thin needle stuck by its very tip in his scales, not deep enough to draw blood but just enough to have caused a sharp pain. From a nearby building came a strange whistling sound and they looked up to see that ninja-rhynoc watching them, a leather-wrapped staff in his hands.

"I'll just make this quick, I don't have time to toy with whelps," he said as he unwrapped the staff. It was really a gold-colored ancient spear set with strange gems and runes.

"Who're you calling a whelp?!" Cynder demanded.

The ninja rhynoc suddenly paralyzed them with magic and leapt into the air, its spear poised to strike Cynder. Spyro roared and struggled against the electric magic, but it was simply too strong. Cynder cried out in fear as the ninja fell on her, bringing its spear down hard.

Nothing happened.

Cynder yelled in pain as its impact bruised her hide, but the ninja froze in shock, staring at the spear as he held it against Cynder. "It didn't...work?" he asked, then grunted and rapidly stabbed at her with the blunt blade. Cynder screamed with rage at the violent prodding bruising her back. Spyro roared again, shaking the ground and snapping the magic with a burst of countering earth power. The ninja rhynoc barely avoided the purple dragon's vicious jaws and landed nearby, quickly backflipping onto the wall. "The spear failed its purpose, I must retreat!" With that he vanished in a puff of smoke, narrowly missing a spear of ice from Spyro's jaws.

"DAMN it," Spyro growled in frustration.

"Owowowowowooooooow my back huuuurts!" Cynder cried, struggling against her electric snare. Spyro grunted and fed earth energy through the ground to her, the electric magic snapping and letting her go. He raced over to her and lay down in front of her as tears ran down her face.

"Can you get up?"

"No..." she sobbed. "He hit me too hard too many times...I haven't been this hurt in a long time...oooowwwww..."

Spyro nuzzled her softly. "Can you move your legs and tail?" She could. "Okay, I'm gonna try to call Plazyma using electricity, she can get you outta here."

"I don't wanna leave you," she insisted, pressing her nose against his. "I can't let you fight them alone, not after what they did to me when we first fought Ripto..."

He sighed and lay his paw over hers. "I'm sorry, but Neves, Caelos and Shimmer are here too. That's why we all came; if someone was injured, the others could fill in. Now I gotta go or something else might corner us." He stood back up and Cynder watched as he closed his eyes, electricity crackling along his body and running between his scales like glowing water. He started straining himself, his paws curling until with a loud gasp he came back to reality. "Crap...still can't get it...hopefully she knows it's me."

They both jumped with a startled yell as a fork of lightning shattered the air around them with a loud _crack_. Plazyma materialized in a flash and shook herself. "Was that you?" she asked.

"Y-yeah...gah that scared us!"

"Well sooorry, next time be more expectant of what you're asking for. What's going on?"

"Cynder's injured and can't walk; a rhynoc ninja injured her back."

Plazyma growled as she glanced at the wall. "I knew it...there was a reason for that trap."

"Trap?" Cynder asked, wiping her eyes.

"I found one of Ripto's cronies, the big green four-legged thing, powering an ancient generator with some big machines on his back."

"Green? He was blue last time..."

"Don't ask me, I have no clue. But you should be able to continue. The machine was this city's first line of defense; an 'endless street dimension' as Neves called it. You two were trapped in an endless dimension meant to snare invading armies."

"So that's why we haven't gotten there yet..." Spyro growled.

"Yeah. Gnasty's lair is a few blocks further down. But be careful; I lost contact with Shimmer, something may be up ahead."

"Can you get Cynder to safety?"

Plazyma lay down and Spyro helped Cynder up onto her back. "Hold on tight, Cynder. I'm still not used to carrying others while-ACK!" She screamed and literally bolted away a few meters as several ghostly forms appeared in the doorways around them, staring at them with creepy sullen faces. One in particular had approached them and was blocking their path back to the outside world with gigantic foggy wings. "WHAT THE F-" Plazyma was cut short as Spyro suddenly flew into her, having been picked up by an unseen force and flung aside.

"Rrrreetreeeaat..." came several haunting voices. "Gooooo baaaaaack..."

Spyro groaned and flipped up into a fighting position. "I was called here for a challenge and I intend to meet it," he growled. "Go back to wherever you came from!" To their utter surprise the ghosts simply vanished.

"Something's not right here," Plazyma growled. She started crackling with electricity, but then growled and snorted. "Damn it, something's blocking me! I can't place a tracer outside the front gates..."

"Tracer?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, stupid! Don't you know how lightning works?"

Spyro shot her a small glare. "No, because I wasn't allowed to go to school."

She sighed. "Basically, I give my entire being a negative charge, and my destination point a positive charge. It then sends me a shock of energy and allows me to envelop myself in electric power and then move along that opened path. Once the destination charge is equal to my charge the feedback and return strike are almost instant. I call the positive charge-point a tracer."

Spyro just stared blankly at her, Cynder looking at the back of her head with a cocked eyebrow. "Um...okay, think I got it," he said. Plazyma just rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Morons...anyway, something is keeping me from charging up a tracer beyond here. I can go back towards the mountain, but it's preventing me from leaving."

Something up ahead exploded, letting off a bright flash and shaking the area slightly as the sound rolled over them. "That's not good," Cynder said.

"Actually it is, it's the machine shorting out finally. We can proceed safely now." She paused, then glared at Spyro. "Why the hell am I carrying her? I'm not a beast of burden." With that she angled her back and Cynder slid off. Spyro sighed and let Cynder crawl up onto him.

"I'm feeling a bit better but it still hurts a lot," she groaned.

"I'll have to have Neves take a look at you and see what he can do..." Spyro said as he ran after Plazyma. True to what the electric dragoness had said, the arena was only a few blocks away. It was a big amphitheater design; a large circular stadium with concentric seats along one half. At the other end was a tall wall with a throne made of marble...and sitting on it was none other than Gnasty Gnorc. Spyro glared at him, Cynder slipping off his back as he headed slowly down the ramp. The burly gnorc was dressed in plated gold armor studded with gems, and the head of his warhammer was really two giant gems stuck by their points to the steel haft, which had an eerie green glow to it. Plazyma backed away, Cynder looked at her quizzically.

"I have something unfinished, I'll be back." With that she quietly slipped away and then thunder-jumped.

"You came after all," Gnasty grunted humorously, eying the purple dragon from under his steel helm. "Glad you made it."

"The pleasure is all yours," Spyro growled as Gnasty stood up. "Why did you call me here?"

Gnasty growled and ran his hand along one of the gem-heads of his warhammer. "Payback, little dragon. I'll kill you for beating me last time."

"I doubt Ripto's orders were to kill me."

"Ripto..." Gnasty paused with a sneer, then shook his head and pointed his hammer at Spyro. "Ripto won't control me! I'll smash you!"

"Bring it!" Spyro half-roared, charging himself with ice. Gnasty roared, his warhammer glowing bright with earth energy. The air seemed to shimmer with the tension flowing between them as they stared each other down, daring each other to go first. Cynder shivered as she felt an unnatural power level emanating from Spyro, his energy clashing with the gnorc's as they both charged themselves. With a loud yell they both leapt at each other, bright bolts of ice and earth sent flying ahead of them.


	24. 1-24

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 24 _

* * *

Caelos roared and charged his wind breath, crouching in wait. He leapt over three waves of electric energy and then dashed in, letting loose a sharp blast of air that seemed to cut right through the bulky blue winged dinosaur. Crush yelled and fell over, his club shattering as he dropped it. Caelos wasn't finished yet, though; with another loud yell he bashed into Crush's forehead. Crush let loose a loud roar and fell silent, defeated for the time being. Neves rushed in as Caelos limped away. "You okay?"

"I'm at my limit," Caelos groaned, feeling the punishment of his curse very near.

"Get yourself outta here. Don't hurt yourself over us, at least not yet. We'll break that curse yet." He watched as Caelos quickly signed. "Um...the others...Plazyma? No...Spyro? Okay...Spyro...is Spyro okay?" Caelos nodded. "I don't know, but he won't be if Plazyma doesn't shut down Gulp's machines."

Shimmer cantered up to Neves and leaned against him after a running landing. "Hey...finally...got it..." she panted, and produced a strange, blunt spear, its head wrapped in leather. "Damn ninja..."

"Good," Neves said, taking the spear and putting it away. He then nuzzled her softly as she leaned on him. "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...need rest...bad scare..."

"Scare?"

Caelos grabbed Neves and pointed wildly behind him. Neves looked over his shoulder and froze in shock and terror as he saw a creepy, ghostly face vanish from a window. Shimmer whimpered and pressed herself against Neves. "They're following me..."

He lay his wing over her and growled. "They won't get you...I'll make sure of it." He started as something raced between houses in the corner of his eye. Fighting his urge to panic he looked around, spotting a few more spine-chilling figures. "They're playing mind games with us." Caelos quickly started motioning again, looking very scared. "Sleep...ghosts?" Neves' eyes narrowed in fright. "Nonsleepers...what the hell are they doing all the way out here?!"

-

Plazyma rolled to the side and ran to the opposite edge of the circular arena as the huge green quadruped tried to crush her with a falling tackle. Gulp turned to face her and stood still, the two electrical cannons on his back pointing up and charging. Plazyma just sat there and fiddled with the finscale hanging in front of her face. Gulp shuddered repeatedly under the force of the cannons as they fired sphere after sphere of energy at her. She just yawned as the electrical explosions passed over her like a simple breeze. "He still doesn't get it," she said to herself as she walked up to him, the spheres still falling on her with no effect. Gulp fired a huge volley of electric orbs into the air, making Plazyma grin evilly. She shot electric breath at them, making them halt in mid-air and forcing them to obey her will as she made them spiral around Gulp's dual cannons. With a loud crack of thunder she shorted his weapons, the explosion injuring him badly and making him roar as he fainted. She gave him a few parting zaps, leaving burn marks on his hide, then swiftly ran back to the alley to locate Neves and the others. She found them huddled in a circle, surrounded by a group of ghosts...suddenly overcome by a strangely intense wave of fear, Plazyma froze, unable to think. Her mind snapped back to reality when Shimmer screamed in terror as she, Neves and Caelos were lifted into the air. Neves looked around wildly and spotted Plazyma.

"RUN! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Plazyma couldn't move; should she run, or try to save them? "PLAZYMA GO!"

"NO!" she screamed back, suddenly bolting in and unleashing an intense barrage of lightning strikes amid the cloud of ghostly enemies.

"STOP! SAVE YOURSELF, NOT US!" Caelos shouted, then yelled in pain as his curse zapped him. His wings turned pale. Plazyma stared at him in shock.

"YOU MORON!" she shouted at him. "STOP SUFFERING FOR ME!" With that she let loose a loud roar, the air suddenly crackling all over and pulsating with an intense static field. The ghosts screeched and faded away, falling back several yards into the buildings. Shimmer felt the deathly cold telekinetic grip on her dissolve, and began beating her wings frantically to hover. Neves shouted behind her and dove after the flight-stripped Caelos as he fell. Plazyma raced forward at Caelos and leapt up to catch him, zapping away at the last second as she remembered his curse limitations. Shimmer groaned with strain and created a thick bubble of water under them, Neves and Caelos splashing into it and slowing to a stop just before hitting the street tiles. She released them and fell to the ground.

"Not you too!" Neves shouted in exasperation, lunging to catch her. He skidded to a halt as the air snapped and Plazyma grabbed Shimmer into a rolling landing, sparing them both a hard impact.

"Th-thanks..." Shimmer gasped as Plazyma let her go. Plazyma immediately turned to Caelos with a fierce scowl.

"Do I have to paralyze you for life until we break your curse?!" Caelos didn't look up at her; he just lay there staring at the road. "You just robbed yourself of your ability to fly for the rest of the day, and for what?!" She shrieked as something slapped her and turned to see Neves glaring at her, his paw still in the air.

"Leave him alone already! Stop being such an ingrate when someone expresses concern about you!" Plazyma just stared at him in shock. "You may have sent them running, but you had no business disobeying my orders to get to safety! After all our training you're still pulling these acts of defiance?!"

"I am not subject to you!" she shouted back.

"No, but I'm the leader of this group! Our responsibility is to protect Spyro!"

"How the hell can you protect him if those things are snaring you?!"

"Your duty was to head back to Spyro and Cynder and make sure they're safe, that's the top priority of this mission! Had your electric field not broken their wills, those ghosts could have caught you as well, and then who would see to Spyro's safety? No one else is left, Plazyma! I appreciate the help, don't get me wrong there, but you _cannot_ be a loner in a team mission!"

The electric dragoness fumbled, then looked down at the ground, fuming. "What good is a team if the members can't think for themselves then?"

"A team is not about mindlessly following orders, nor is it about doing your own thing on your own. You can think for yourself but you need to also consider what you're supposed to be doing. We'll talk about this later. Caelos didn't want you to get trapped, Plazyma, and you weren't listening to me, that's why he shouted at you and broke his first limit. For now, drop it, get up, and follow me, Spyro's battle isn't over yet from what I've seen. Gnasty's got something planned." With that he started walking away, Shimmer hesitantly following him. Plazyma sighed, her wings sagging as she realized Neves was right... she slowly followed them, stopping by Caelos as he lay on the ground quietly.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. "But I mean it; stop suffering for my sake." He slowly stood up, his face downcast as his wings hung limp from his shoulders.

Rivyera sighed as she watched the horizon, her tail twitching anxiously. Nightshade came up next to her quietly and lay his wing over her back. "He's fine."

"Did Ignitus see them?"

"Not yet."

She groaned. "I just know something's happened, I just know it..."

Cyril came outside looking for Nightshade. "Shade, Ignitus wants you inside with Flame."

Nightshade gave Rivyera a quick peck on the cheek. "He'll be fine, have a little faith in your own child." With that he went back inside, Cyril staying out on the balcony. Rivyera sighed again as Cyril sat down near her.

"Cyril, can't you fly and see if they're okay?"

"Most certainly not...I can barely make it to the shores, much less to the Ancient City. They've surpassed training trials harder than I ever endured with frightening ease and speed, their victory is assured at least this time."

"Victory, maybe, but it's possible to win and not survive."

"Such a barbaric country is yours if it instills such a hard-grained sense of worry," the old ice dragon sighed. "I realize your fears, Rivyera, but just as Nightshade said, trust their abilities. I believe it'll take more than an underhanded trap such as this to defeat them."

The water dragoness looked out at the horizon again as Cyril left her to her thoughts. "Flame returned rather quickly...I hope everything is all right in the Settlement, so much wrong has been done there over the years..."

Flame came outside after a while as the sun set, and jumped up onto the balcony railing to look out over the mushroom forest below. Nightshade followed him and sat behind him. "She's just not the same anymore..."

"It's difficult to deal with the haphazard nature of females, Flame, especially at your age. Give her time."

"She told me she didn't wanna see me again; all I did was help another dragoness that needed to carry stuff home."

"Jealousy and rashness are characteristic of teenage girls and it's hard to avoid. Just give her some alone-time, I'm sure she'll eventually realize how ridiculous she is."

Flame just shrugged and fell silent. Rivyera stood up and stretched quickly, then quietly padded over to them. "What's the problem?"

"Ember," Nightshade grunted.

"Ah..." She rubbed Flame's back with an understanding smile. "Y'know Flame, I did the same things she's doing when I was that age...didn't take me long to recover from that phase, especially when the big guy here let me have it one night."

"Huh?"

Rivyera laughed to herself, a bit embarrassed by the memory. "Nightshade and I were dating-"

"Do we have to go here?" Nightshade groaned, much to Flame's amusement.

"-and one night I started teasing him about his element, and he ended up lecturing me for two hours. That was the most I've ever heard him speak in one sitting...but to sum it up, little one, maybe you need to confront Ember. If she pushes you around like this, stand up for yourself. Maybe what she needs is a proverbial slap to the face with logic."

"But..."

"I know you aren't keen on confronting females, I've seen that when you're around Cynder and Shimmer. But take it from me, sometimes we need an abrupt nudge. Just be careful you don't go overboard or you'll really turn her away." She glanced at Nightshade with a teasing grin. "'Haphazard', are we?"

Nightshade stuttered, making Flame laugh quietly. "Um...well...it's true y'know...at least from the male standpoint..."

"We'll discuss this later," she said with a mock-threatening tone before turning to Flame. "Just be patient, Flame. Give her some space, try again, and if she continues, talk with her. Don't be afraid to push back, but don't hurt her."

"It's easy to let yourself sway to their demands," Nightshade added with a wary sideglance at Rivyera, "but if you give in and remain upset with every 'betrayal' or offense, they'll walk all over you."

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Rivyera cooed teasingly, getting a laugh from Flame as Nightshade backed away with a reddish tinge to his facial scales. "Just think about it Flame," she said before following Nightshade to the temple as he tried to sneak away. "As for you..."

"Please let's not go there," he groaned, making his mate laugh as they disappeared through the doorway. Flame laughed to himself but sighed again as he looked at the sky.

"I wish I knew what to do...I can't help liking girls. Cynder's pretty, Shimmer's just plain beautiful, Plazyma's attractive in her own way...Ember..." He trailed off as memories floated through his head.

Spyro yelped as he rolled to the side, barely avoiding a petrifying spell from Gnasty's hammer. _Damn it! I'm being trapped!_ he thought to himself as he looked around. Gnasty had him in a lose/lose dodging situation; if one of those spells hit him, he would be encased in stone, but if he dodged it, it would create an electrically charged spire of rock from the ground...and Gnasty was making him dodge and roll right into a circle of these spires. "You've gotten smarter, I'll give you that," he said, rubbing a bruise on his shoulder.

"You wanted another easy fight," Gnasty laughed, jumping down and walking over to the spires, blocking Spyro's only remaining ground-based escape. His left arm was still encased in ice and thus immobile. "No one beats me and lives, dragon."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not your place to invade towns."

"You shouldn't interfere."

"You shouldn't be surprised when others defend themselves."

Gnasty just laughed and stood over the purple dragon, swinging his hammer idly. "I don't care if you're the doom of the world or the light, you die today." Spyro and Cynder both stared at him, which gave him all the opportunity he needed. Spyro yelled and then screamed as he was clubbed like a golf ball right up against a spire and then electrocuted.

"NOO!" Cynder screamed, unable to move as she watched her best friend scream in agony. She dragged herself by her forelegs, still unable to stand up because of the pain in her back, gritting her teeth, her eyes blazing with wrath and the necklace around her neck glittering brightly.

Gnasty released Spyro from the electric punishment and laughed as Spyro simply flopped to the ground, curled up in pain. "Thanks to Grendor my earth powers have increased, dragon," he gloated. "Soon the ape lord will ally with us and then nothing can stop us."

Spyro coughed and looked up at the ugly green gnorc giant. "What did you mean, 'doom of the world or the light'?" he panted.

Gnasty just laughed again, much like Ripto...Spyro gritted his teeth and fought back his anger at how annoying and rude that was. "You won't live to find out." Gnasty stepped closer and Spyro grinned to himself inside amidst the excruciating pain running all over him.

"Gnasty, let me...let me get something straight before you finish me off..." he grunted as he forced himself to sit up, staring at the ground in front of him just out of reach of the gnorc's hammer. "I'm confused. Tephra isn't allowed to finish me off, and Ripto has probably ordered you to let me live." Gnasty just kept slowly walking closer. "Why wouldn't he let you or Tephra kill me? Doesn't that mean that if your plans are to succeed, I need to live? If you kill me here, it seems that Ripto's ultimate plan or whatever will be foiled...and by your doing." _Just a little closer..._ he thought to himself.

Gnasty just smirked. "What do I care? His goal means nothing to me; I'll flatten him!" To add emphasis he smote the ground right in front of Spyro with his hammer. All at once a huge collection of icy spikes burst out of the ground, impaling and encasing the shocked gnorc.

_It won't hold him for long, it's just elemental energy projections, not physical_ Spyro said to himself, grunting as he tried to stand up. _Come ON!_ he mentally shouted at himself. Out of nowhere a bubbling line of dark energy shot through Gnasty and sent him flying into one of the earthen spires, submitting him to his own electrical attack. Cynder lay there on the ground, panting with an absolutely vicious scowl on her face. "Cynder, get back!" Spyro shouted.

"Shut up!" she barked, the necklace glittering madly.

"Okay, I've had enough!" came a familiar voice that made Spyro cringe. Out of nowhere Ripto appeared in the middle of the arena, shattering Gnasty's spires with a wave of his staff. "I'll capture you myself then!" he shouted at Spyro. Cynder roared and shot him with dark energy again, but it simply washed over a protective magic dome around the small red dinosaur. Ripto laughed and sent both Spyro and Cynder flying into the stone seats around the arena. "Gnasty, you can finish off the little brat that shot you. I told you Spyro is to live, didn't I?" Gnasty lumbered over to the stands, passing Ripto, but at the last minute he whipped around and brought his charged hammer around right at Ripto. There was a terrific blast as Ripto blocked and stopped the hammer with just his hand, then threw Gnasty backwards, shattering his armor on the stone floor. "You know better than that," Ripto growled. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" he shouted, jumping around madly as his cape suddenly ignited. Spyro stood there bristling at him, his mouth smoking.

"You don't know when to quit do you?"

Ripto couldn't answer as he ran around like a madman, screaming his head off as the fire refused to go out. Gnasty stood up and headed over to the two dragons, grabbing Cynder by the neck. "Lemme go -ghk!" Cynder choked, trying to free herself but unable to kick at him with her hind legs.

"Die," Gnasty said simply, and threw her out of the arena. He turned to Spyro and froze him with a beam of ice. "I said no one who beats me lives," he growled, limping over to Spyro and lifting his hammer.

The blow never fell. There was a sharp blast of ice and snow, and Gnasty's hammer flew from his hand. The ice around Spyro shattered as a large knife flew through the air and stuck itself in his icy prison, clattering to the floor and disappearing in a small puff of smoke as Spyro fell over, trying to stay awake. All he saw after that was a two-legged figure darting in with Cynder slung over its shoulder, freezing Gnasty before grabbing Spyro just as he lost consciousness.

-

"Spyro...Spyro, wake up, c'mon!"

Spyro groaned and forced his eyes open, unable to see much through the dark blur hanging in his eyes. "Wha..."

"He's awake! Neves!"

"Shimmer...?" Spyro whispered, unable to move. He felt like his whole body was on fire.

Neves limped over to Spyro. "Hey, can you move?"

"No..."

"Damn it..." Neves hissed. "The guardians are on their way. Did you beat him?"

"...Huh.?"

"Did you beat Gnasty?"

"No..."

Shimmer cocked and eyebrow at him. "But...then...why are you here? Didn't you even fight him?"

"He fought Gnasty all right, didn't I tell you?" Plazyma snorted nearby. "I dropped Cynder off with him at the arena."

"But why is he lying on the road?"

"I don't know, ask him! Cynder won't wake up."

Spyro groaned. "Is...is Cynder okay?" he asked as his vision cleared, seeing that it was night and he was lying on the road near the fountain and berry bushes.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep. We found her lying on top of you crying."

"Gnasty beat us...Gnasty and Ripto..."

Neves glared down the road towards the arena. "Damn it, I knew they were gonna fight dirty. But how'd you get out here?"

"I don't know..."

Caelos glided over, having regained use of his wings now that it was midnight. "Something's out there, Neves. It looked like that ninja rhynoc Plazyma fought, but it was dressed in white. I couldn't get a good look at it, but it's about as tall as Hunter. No tail or ears from what I could see."

"White?" Spyro asked, lifting his head. "Dressed in white?"

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think that guy saved us...I saw something white freeze Gnasty and then run at me."

Neves sat back, rubbing his forehead as he thought. "Whatever it is, I still don't know if it can be trusted or not. Spyro, can you stand now?" The purple dragon tried to stand up but only succeeded in flopping onto the ground again. "Caelos, you'll have to carry him. Plazyma, carry Cynder. We need to keep moving or something else will find us."

"Too late," came a laughing voice from under them. The road began shaking and several tiles not too far away began glowing.

"Not now Tephra!" Neves shouted in frustration. Up through the tiles shot Tephra, without her usual ball of magma or display of fire. She hovered in the air, sneering at them.

"Oh isn't this just perfect? Gnasty's left you all nice and worn out for me to play with," she cackled, landing and striding up to them. Shimmer blasted her with water, but Tephra just shook it off and grabbed Cynder. "This necklace of hers doesn't quite suit her," she mused, lifting the necklace to look at it as Cynder lay unconscious in her grasp. "I think I'll relieve her of its burden."

"Leave her alone!" Plazyma shouted, crackling with electricity. Tephra just laughed at her.

"I'm immune to electricity, little fool," she jeered. Plazyma growled and backed away a bit. "Good. None of you can stand up to me so don't even bother." A sharp whirring sound hit their ears and Tephra glanced back as a tall cloaked rhynoc appeared, his face completely shadowed under his wide-brimmed wizard hat. "You're a bit late, Grendor."

"Oh crap..." Neves hissed as Grendor walked closer.

"Put her down, Tephra, the time will come soon enough," he said as he stood next to the green dragoness. She pouted.

"I want the necklace, that's all I'm looking for!"

"Like I said, the time will come later. Put her down." Tephra sighed and put Cynder down a bit roughly. "Now, I've come on behalf of Ripto to establish some territory with you young ones," he said, turning to the dragons as they crouched on the ground ready to run.

"What sort of territory?" Neves growled.

Grendor brushed back his cloak and Spyro's eyes widened as he briefly saw another of those weird golden spear-like weapons hanging from his belt. "Unlike Ripto, I believe in diplomacy first, action later. In everyone's best interests I'd like to discuss certain boundaries for our parties."

"Why should we give you any sort of leeway?" Caelos snorted.

"I'm not going to discuss our goals, but nonetheless, I know all about your curse, wind dragon. I may or may not be able to lift it from you, no strings attached, if you all agree to our terms."

"Not showing your face in a negotiation shows lack of trust," Neves said sternly.

"I cannot remove my hat, sadly. I'll put it simply and save us time. Ripto and I desire the Outer Realms for a brief time span. We only wish to locate specific items there, after that our presence will be removed from the outlying worlds. During this time you are not to interfere. Tephra has agreed to stop hunting you, so long as you refrain from inhibiting her sojourns here around the coast. Essentially, we want room to maneuver."

"Like hell we'd agree to that," Plazyma barked, crackling with electricity again.

"You do not know and would not understand our goals, young ones. Ripto is hot-headed and Tephra carries great suffering, which make them rather impulsive and as such inappropriate advocates of our cause. What were are ultimately trying to do is for the true benefit of the world...a new beginning, without pain or suffering or war."

"I don't buy this," Spyro whispered, getting a nod from Neves.

Tephra sighed. "All we're really looking for now is freedom to set up a base for accomplishing our goal. You all have your Dragon Gems and the Temple and other resources at your disposal, but we don't have much of anything. Not much of a fair fight; all we're asking for at the moment is some level playing ground."

Neves paused, considering this. "You have given no guarantee of safety for others; thus far all I'm hearing is a basis of selfish freedom to wreak havoc without interference."

"That is Ripto's desire, but he does not see his own folly," Grendor explained.

"I hate you beyond all else, Spyro, and I'd rather see you dead than be here, but I'm willing to 'behave' if this is accepted," Tephra said. "Grendor only wants to see this plan succeed, he doesn't like getting directly involved in violence, so there's not much worry there. Ripto and Gnasty can be persuaded rather easily once the trick is established with them."

"Trick?"

"Essentially beneficial deceit towards them," Grendor said with a slight laugh. "Pride, arrogance and stupidity are fairly easy to blindfold once you know the individual trick."

"Grendor, should we tell them...about him?" Tephra asked, pointing at Spyro.

"No. That is something he will have to find out on his own."

Spyro roared, taking them by surprise. "ENOUGH, DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I ALREADY?! Every time Tephra appears she tells me I don't know what I am! How the hell am I supposed to know if no one will offer even a clue?!"

"In time-"

"SHUT UP! Stop expecting me to know immediately and then telling me to wait! I have no idea what you idiots are planning, but what I've heard so far and what I've heard and gone through in the past is not matching up at all! Your plan makes no sense, and if it's dangerous, I don't have time to figure it out for myself!"

Tephra glared at him, but Grendor just stood there patiently. "Are you finished?"

"I don't know, am I?" Spyro asked angrily. "I'm sick and tired of everyone dancing around the topic of what I am or what I'm meant to do!"

"Good," Grendor mused; his tone sounded like he was smiling. "We have instilled the anger and passion to discover. Now it's up to you to continue." Spyro froze in confusion. "Now, about our negotiations. Gnasty is unreliable and Ripto's cronies are hard to control, but the three of us will most likely refrain from violence and so-called 'terrorism' if you were to agree to our terms. All we want to establish is a true base of operation and an energy supply such as you have. Thus far you know our base in Elamrof, which is rather undesirable. I mean, who wants to dance around ghosts and demons every day?"

"You don't plan on recruiting them?" Neves asked.

"Would if we could, but they have no interest in our cause. The Nonsleepers are a clan unto themselves, and the ghosts and demons only want freedom from the mountain and defense of their territory within Elamrof; to them, we too are intruders much as you were for the rescue mission. So far we have convinced them that we mean no harm, but they grow more wary as we expand."

"As to be expected from evil characters," Caelos grunted.

"Even evil can desire good, little one."

"But it's the intent and methods of those goals that distinguish good from bad," Neves retorted.

"I cannot refute that. But good often commits evil to accomplish a good end, such as self-defense. Violence is a bad thing, no? If it's evil, then why would a 'good' guy use it to accomplish the 'good' outcome of removing a threat to his safety? Why do the 'good' guardians pursue us and destroy us to accomplish the 'good' outcome of protection of peace? What we're asking for here is for both sides to be 'good' in their efforts. We both refrain from violence and 'evil' actions, at the very least until we have had the freedom of movement to level the current playing field."

"Where's Ripto?" Shimmer butted in.

"Ripto, Gnasty and the two dinos are back at Elamrof recovering," Tephra replied, casting Shimmer a glare. "It's just us here."

"And the Nonsleepers," Caelos added, not trusting them.

"The Nonsleepers are here?" Grendor asked, looking up in surprise. They just barely saw the horn on his nose under the hat, but nothing else. "They're supposed to be bound to Elamrof..."

"We would have pounded Ripto and Gnasty had they not stalled us," Plazyma growled angrily. "They got off easy today thanks to those stupid ghosts."

Tephra looked down at Grendor with a worried expression. "I think we should leave then."

"I think you're right." They stepped back a bit but Grendor paused. "We will give you dragons some time to consider this, but since the agreement is not made there is no guarantee of abstinence from further attacks or other actions from us."

"And what if we don't agree to these terms?" Cynder asked, surprising the others as she forced herself to stand up.

Tephra eyed her greedily. "We may or may not be forced to collect some 'insurance' to persuade you then," she cackled maliciously.

"How do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain if we do agree?" Neves growled at her.

Grendor stepped back a bit, preparing to leave. "A sense of honor is not only for the 'good' side. I keep my word and will do everything in my power to ensure that the agreement is adhered to on our end. You have that."

"We sure do," Caelos growled, much to the confusion of his friends. Tephra wrapped the end of her tail lightly around Grendor's wrist just before they both shimmered and vanished. Neves turned to Caelos with a questioning glance.

"What did you mean just now?" he asked as Spyro helped Cynder over.

Caelos sat back and pulled out a strange squarish jewel set with tiny moving metal parts. "This was a gift my parents gave me when I was a baby. By fueling it with my wind power I can record and play back sounds and conversations. I don't use it because I don't want it to break...it's all I have left of my family."

"Did it just catch that whole conversation?!" Plazyma asked in wonder.

"So far as I know. The curse is almost back in effect so I can't fuel it anymore, it's a good thing that discussion was rather short."

"Then you'd better shut up while we wait for the guardians to get here," she replied with a teasing smirk. Caelos rolled his eyes but fell silent. Neves and Shimmer were inspecting Cynder as she lay on her back, Spyro standing by her and comforting her as she whimpered in pain.

"Hrmmm..." Neves growled to himself, not liking what he was finding as he felt her scales. "That ninja really got you bad...but I don't get it, why were you asleep? What's this bruising around your neck?"

"Gnasty grabbed me and threw me before something pulled us outta there," Cynder explained, hissing through her teeth as Shimmer rubbed her bruises. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Sorry, but they'll heal faster with a bit of massage."

"Spyro, put your paw here," he said, indicating Cynder's chest just below the gem on her necklace. "You feel that?"

"What?"

"A strange ebbing like a weird heartbeat...feel it?"

"...Yeah...what is it?" Spyro asked, pulling his paw away. He didn't like the feeling of it at all, it felt dark...almost hungry in a way.

"It's also on her back...I don't get this. We'll need to go to the library soon."

"They're coming!" Shimmer shouted. Soon enough the six young dragons were being flown back to the Settlement on the backs of the guardians, Neves filling them in on what had happened while the others rested. Spyro's mind was spinning again...why was everyone so concerned about "what he was"? "Doom of the world or the light...what the heck?" he asked, repeating Gnasty's words.

-

"A sense of honor is not only for the 'good' side. I keep my word and will do everything in my power to ensure that the agreement is adhered to on our end. You have that." Caelos stopped breathing wind breath on the crystal cube and sat back to catch his breath, the guardians all sitting in silence with contemplating frowns. Finally Ignitus spoke up.

"This is very troubling...we're lucky you had this."

"Indeed..." Cyril muttered. "It's a tempting offer to say the least..."

"But not to be trusted," Rivyera added sternly.

"I said nothing of acceptance."

Spyro stretched, trying to stay awake. He, Neves and Caelos were the only ones awake with the guardians, the others were fast asleep in their rooms. "I don't trust it. Ripto wants to rule this world and destroy dragons, that's what he said when he appeared. Tephra wants control too. They also didn't mention the ape lord Gnasty was talking about, so we don't know the intentions from that side of their alliance."

"Very true, Spyro. Their past actions and this new agreement hardly match up." Nightshade groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Talking of peace yet almost declaring war not too long ago, running dragons out of the Outer Realms and destroying the landscape, constantly injuring you and hunting you and then suddenly promising calm waters to 'even the playing area'?" He growled and shook his head, the spines on his back sticking up in his anger. "I also don't like how he tried to make good and evil sound like mere terms instead of actualities. He's trying to justify their actions. He has a point of us using violence and other methods, but violence begets violence and we only strike after they land a first blow. If he wants to blame anyone for actually starting the fight, he needs to look at his own team."

Rivyera sighed and flexed her wings. "He probably expects the good side to let it slide, 'turn the other cheek' as it were. However, they only desire that from us because it would allow them to continue. Essentially, the attitude he expects the good side to have is one of peace and tranquility. He wants to be able to hit us, and have us only go 'It's okay' and move on. Next time he'll probably tout lack of forgiveness or something. Honestly, these villains confuse me. They want to control and destroy, yet are confused when we exercise our right to fight back. It's a double-standard really, 'we can hit you but you're bad if you hit us'." She growled and leaned against Nightshade. "Here I am ranting again...I just don't get it."

"From a warrior's standpoint this is a very tempting offer," Terrador added. "However, it's not to be trusted in the least. Ripto is very sly and powerful, and they gave no guarantee or basis of what they mean by a 'level ground'. What they consider 'fair' and what we consider are far different. There is also the power difference; already the tables are in their favor due to sheer magical power. Spyro just got beaten and everyone was kept from assisting, and this wasn't even a serious skirmish. We're fortunate that white creature rescued you and Cynder, Spyro."

Spyro nodded and yawned again, still sore and hurting from the battle. Neves readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "There was also Tephra's threat of 'insurance collection'..."

"That scares me the most," Volteer admitted. "If we don't agree, they'll make us agree. That's all she's saying. We'll need to be careful and work quickly before they return for an answer."

"At any rate we need to locate their next point of interest and beat them to it," Neves said. "They're looking for stuff, which inherently can't be good."

"There has been a slight increase in activity from the air golems guarding Concurrent Skies," Ignitus said, walking over to the Pool of Visions. "Your best bet would be to go there, but first I want you to look up that staff and Cynder's necklace. I thought it was a fake but from what you've told me, it might be the real thing. If so...may the ancestors look after us..."

They left off with that so the young ones could finally go to sleep. Spyro paused as he passed Cynder's door, listening to her sleeping breath. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain...something was fighting to influence her but no one knew what it was. He sighed...maybe giving her the necklace was a bad idea, maybe he should have kept it...


	25. 1-25

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 25 _

* * *

A few days later Cynder and Shimmer were sunning themselves just outside the Settlement walls while Caelos, Plazyma, Spyro and Neves stayed in the library, studying that weird staff Shimmer had snatched from the ninja. "There's some sort of connection between this staff and that necklace..." Neves muttered to himself. "Is that what's causing..."

Spyro yawned and stretched. "Ai yai yai this is boring...the staff was a gnorcish weapon captured and modified by rhynocs, but the info we need is probably in the forbidden rooms..."

"The technology and make of this staff is derived from Concurrent Skies," Plazyma said as she flipped through a book. "Not much more than that."

"There's an anti-Non tool in Concurrent Skies too," Caelos added, glaring at Plazyma when she gave him a warning static shock.

Shimmer hurried in. "Guys, Ripto's at it again, he's sending more air golems to Concurrent Skies according to Ignitus. Something's up there...he's also sending monsters to Tall Plains and Dragon Shores."

"It seems we'll need to head to Concurrent Skies..." Neves said with a bit of a shiver.

"Isn't that where Malefor was sealed?"

"Yes. Actually, Concurrent Skies is the northern, taller half of Sky Kingdom. Wind dragons live there in the lower half, but they've blocked off the kingdom from access because of the corruption that filters from the higher towers." Caelos looked up at him in surprise. Wind dragons?

"When do we leave?" Spyro asked.

"We should leave today if possible, but we won't get there until nightfall and I'd rather explore by daylight. What we're gonna do, is take a nap now and fly by night so we get there by morning."

"Concurrent Skies is shrouded in storm clouds," Shimmer responded, "what's it matter then what time of day we get there?"

"There are clouds, yes, but light can still get through."

"One problem though," Plazyma said, flexing her wings. "None of us can fly very far still, how do we fly there?"

Neves fell silent, considering this problem. "There is no active transportation to that location, and charging the Temple's portal would take too long...is Flame here yet?"

"No, Ember had an epiphany last night and seems to have calmed down...at least we can hope she has. He's been with her all day at her house."

"Yeah right..." came Flame's voice as he walked into the room, his tail dragging on the floor. "I thought she'd returned to normal but apparently not..."

"Maybe she will when we're done with our next mission," Neves said as Cynder walked in. "Now that we're all here, listen up. Our next destination is Concurrent Skies. We've done all we can here for now, so everyone order a good lunch and meet back here in an hour. I'm gonna go tell the guardians our plans. In an hour we're all going to get some sleep, and then we'll head out by night so that by the time we get there, it'll be dawn and we'll have daylight to navigate by. Get yourselves some comfortable areas here, we've got the room reserved so I'd suggest getting some soft pillows and a warm lunch."

"What's the rush?" Flame asked.

"There's something at Concurrent Skies that Ripto sees a need to guard with air golems, and we're gonna find it and secure it before he does. You all have the plan right? Let's go."

"Wow this is AWESOME!" Cynder squealed, looping through the air around Spyro. "Lookit meeeee!" she shouted excitedly, making Spyro laugh.

"This is kinda peaceful," Shimmer said, looking around at the clouds below and the moon illuminating them from the horizon. "Neves, what did you do to that portal?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Quiet about that; I had to...do some stuff to get it to work," he said anxiously. They weren't supposed to touch the Wing Portal but Ignitus had given them secret permission. "Just be glad we can be doing this, I'll explain later."

"Are there any directional marks?" Plazyma asked, looking around. "Clouds aren't good markers."

"Currently, Sky Kingdom's orbital path should put it above Toasty's Peak. We should be able to see the peak within the next hour or so."

"This is gonna take a while..." Flame groaned, earning a tail-slap from Shimmer as she passed overhead. The flight was fairly silent until Cynder spotted a gigantic stone formation on the ground that looked like a dragon head. "What's that?" Flame asked as they flew over it towards the approaching mountain peak jutting above the clouds.

"That's Toasty's lair. He's a shepherd that uses fire magic. We don't need to go there, at least I hope not. He's not nice." They reached the mountain and flew up to its peak, hovering to catch their breath while Neves looked around.

"Something's near," Shimmer said, feeling the air. "There's a disturbance right above us."

"I think I see it...we should be right under it. C'mon guys, around this anvilhead," he replied, indicating a tall thunderhead above them.

-

A pair of dark blue eyes glittered atop the archway leading into the castle in the morning gloom, watching seven young dragons arrive and rush into the foyer to escape two air golems. With a blur of ice-blue and navy-blue the owner of those eyes whisked away, crawling through the window and watching the small intruders from the rafters of the long hallway. They were too far away to hear the gentle clinking of silver chain links holding a deep-blue sapphire amulet around the observer's neck, or the grinding of claws against metal as paws clenched repeatedly in self-control. The newcomers disappeared beyond the main door, unaware of the long lithe form quickly creeping along the rafters and slipping through the tower in pursuit.

"It's awful quiet in here," Shimmer mused uncertainly. "Neves, does anything live up here?"

"Probably. We'll have to be very cautious. Spyro, can you feel anything? Cynder? Plazyma?"

Cynder lay her paws on Spyro and he closed his eyes as he searched the dark energy fields around them. "There are a lot of presences around us, that's all I know; I can't tell how far or where exactly they are."

"Something alive is nearby for sure," Plazyma growled, looking at the ceiling. "These halls look more like a playground with those rafters and platforms...I can feel an electrical disturbance consistent with a living form not too far away, maybe even in this room. But this place sits on a thunderhead, so I can't tell for sure amid the electrical fields here."

"The weather's pretty consistent here," Shimmer said, feeling the air. "Not much fluctuation in pressure or current, or even latent water...that's odd. There should be a lot of shifting around in a stormcloud."

The dark blue eyes studied them maliciously...what were these mere children doing here? No one was allowed here, not even most of the Sky Kingdom civilians.

Cynder growled to herself, shivering. "I hate this place...it feels really evil."

"It is," Neves admitted with a solemn nod. "When Malefor was sealed in the portal at the top of this castle, he unleashed a powerful blast of dark magic that has distorted this building. It gives off a faint evil radiation, which is why no one lives here and why we need to be extremely careful. It slowly, surely corrupts those nearby and submits them to the Dark Master's will. We should be fairly safe since those effects can take months to settle in, but nonetheless, be cautious. And swift."

"Who would make this place their home anyway? It's so lonely here," Flame said as he looked around.

"This is MY home," a voice growled almost inaudibly above them, the air around the speaker growing so cold a cloud of fog shrouded her from view and coated her light-blue scales in a delicate frost. The sapphire amulet hanging from her neck flashed with a faint light. Spyro looked up sharply when he felt a slight, cool breeze fall on him.

"Spyro?"

"There's fog up there..." he said, pointing. Fog was slowly drifting down and fading from one of the rafters, with a fading trail leading away and moving in its own direction from the air current of sudden motion. "Let's keep going and find a more open spot."

Half an hour later, after a stressful battle against fog-based miniature golems on a vertically moving elevator and several long hallways of electrically charged pillars forming a navigational puzzle, they reached the summit of one of the lower towers, squinting against the high winds whistling around their horns and shrieking against the tower. "This place is really creepy!" Shimmer shouted over the wind. Caelos closed his eyes and then opened them again, taking Plazyma by surprise when she saw his eyes were glowing slightly. The wind flowed over a protective dome of wind energy streaming from Caelos, allowing them to walk along a narrow bridge spanning the terrifying gap between their current location and the next tower over. Plazyma had to drag Flame by his tail; he wouldn't stop looking over the edge and freaking out when he saw nothing but clouds far below. The next tower had more electrical puzzles, but also some mysterious ice formations all over the place. Neves had to safeguard them from a storm of falling icicles as they ascended to the tower's summit.

"Where the heck is this item already?!" Shimmer shouted angrily.

"Shh," Cynder hissed, clapping her paw over the water dragoness's mouth. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Sure did," Flame growled, scanning the ceiling. They had heard a strange laugh above, followed by another falling cloud of fog. Unable to do anything except continue they slowly climbed the staircase, constantly eyeing their surroundings for any sign of whatever was chasing them. They finally reached the peak of the tower, and Flame cried out in exasperation when he saw that they were barely even close to the highest tower in the castle. "HOW BIG IS THIS DAMN PLACE?!" he shouted, dropping to the floor. "My joints are killing me already!"

"It's the air pressure up here," Neves said with a sigh. "We'll rest here for a while, take out the food you brought. Spyro, Cynder, can you keep an eye out for danger?"

"Danger's already keeping an eye out for us," Spyro said, pointing towards the edge of the huge flat floor they were standing on under the tower's pointed roof. There was a large air golem hovering around, looking at them but not entering. "Those things are freaky..." He stared at the golem, watching the fog and dust that made its body visible constantly whirl around at breakneck speed as if the creature was a living set of tornadoes. "Talk about a boss enemy in itself..."

"We're lucky the two guarding the gates let us through, they would have killed us had we attacked them," Shimmer groaned, flexing her tail. "Ow...I'm sore all over already..."

"We're really high up," Caelos remarked. "Much less air pressure." He yelped and glared at Plazyma when she shocked him.

Cynder froze and quickly crept over to the edge of the floor, looking down and bristling. "GET BACK HERE!" she shouted, but her voice was lost in the high wind. She dashed back to the others. "I think we've got company, we need to move."

"Caelos, save your wind energy," Neves ordered. "If we're caught out here in the open you'll need to save us if we end up getting tossed over an edge."

"Isn't that portal still active?" Flame asked as he chewed on a pear.

"Sadly, no. That's why we had to land at the gates. If it were still active we could fly straight to that tower instead of going through this maze. It only powers our flight for a certain distance and was energized to give us about a quarter of a mile of leeway in case the castle's position wasn't where it should have been."

With a collective groan of fatigue they trudged onwards, continuing to pass through more puzzle-filled hallways and enemy-infested elevators. As they rose higher and higher it began growing colder and they found more and more ice formations and ice-based traps. As they rested by a window to catch their breath, Spyro glanced out and froze when he saw a long, lithe dragon silhouette fly by at a distance before disappearing in a cloud of fog. "Guys, there's a dragon around here..."

"Really?" Neves asked, sitting up quickly. "What type?"

"Couldn't tell, it was too far off."

Neves' eyes narrowed. "That could be good or bad news..."

A short while later, that same pair of dark-blue eyes watched them crawl up a ridiculously wide and long flight of stairs to the expansive circular tiled courtyard area just before the main hall of the castle. The doors were locked tight and the windows they could see were well beyond jumping distance. Cynder eyed the tall towers and arches around the courtyard, studying the purple electric beams flowing between their spiky pinnacles like a fence. She suddenly hissed and they all whipped around just in time to see a large wing duck out of sight behind a tower. "Who's there?!" she shouted.

"Don't encourage it," Shimmer warned. Something flashed from the tower and they all shouted and dodged a hail of sharp bladed icicles. The air grew sharply colder around them, fog quickly forming and limiting their vision severely. Spyro let loose a wave of fire energy, pushing back the cloud. They all froze in fright when they saw a tall, slim full-grown dragoness grinning at them maliciously, frost covering her ice-blue scales and navy-blue underbelly and wings. The sapphire suspended from her necklace glittered madly as she slowly stepped forward to them with a cold, malicious intent in her deep-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Spyro shouted over the wind as it swiftly picked up. The dragoness stared at him intently, considering him. Purple scales?

"Glacia," she replied with a hiss, spreading her wings and crouching in front of him in a challenging posture.

"What the heck?! What's everyone's problem with me?!" he shouted, backing away quickly.

Shimmer stepped forward cautiously. "Glacia? We're not here to fight, we're only here to find something before someone else does." Glacia turned her dark eyes to Shimmer and glared at her. "We're already tired from the flight and climbing up here, can we just find whatever it is and get it?" Glacia made no reply or movement, unnerving Shimmer with her cold, steady gaze. "Um...if...if we don't get it, someone else will, and he'll probably kill you for it...can we...pass through maybe?"

"You come into my territory unwelcomed and expect to pass through?" Glacia hissed. "My master will not have any of this."

Neves' eyes shot wide. "She's corrupted! She's one of Malefor's-" A snowball wrapped itself around his muzzle and silenced him as Glacia rolled to the side and leapt into the air, charging an Ice Fury.

"Get close to me!" Spyro shouted, his body ripping with fire. The others crowded around him and covered their eyes as Spyro gave a low roar and floated a bit above the ground, casting a bright shield of fire around them. Glacia threw her wings apart and the air snapped, everything coated in ice, the archways around the circular arena folding back quickly on hinges from the blast. Spyro yelled and cast a thick ice shield under the fire shield as a hailstorm of icicles fell from the sky aiming straight at them. Shimmer whimpered and covered her ears as the impacts made sharp screeching sounds, the icicles scratching the ice shield around them and cracking it. Spyro groaned under the strain as the storm continued; he couldn't keep this up for much longer. "Neves...help..." he grunted, already feeling drained from sustaining the shield. Neves breathed ice into the shield, wincing as the sounds from the impacts outside bit his ears. "Flame, charge your firebreath, Plazyma, shock her. Cynder, melt all this ice for Shimmer to use. Caelos, backup." They nodded and Spyro melted a quick hole in the side so he could escape and draw Glacia's fire away from the others. She had both paws pointing at the dome of ice, but she she saw Spyro leave she moved one paw to point at him. Spyro yelped and dodged from side to side around the falling spears of icy death, seeing that his distraction had only put him in danger and had no effect on her attacks on his friends. He shot a fireball at her but it exploded against an invisible barrier of ice energy surrounding her.

"Lord Malefor does not approve of your presence here," she remarked rather calmly, the rain of ice still continuing with no signs of slowing down. This power was insane! Where was she getting it all from?! Spyro roared and shot a powerful arc of electricity at her. Again it only rippled around the barrier protecting her, but her icy barrage had slowed. Spyro breathed harder and she yelled, breaking her focus as she maintained her shield. All at once Neves and the others sprang from the icy dome, Neves a bit dizzy, the others sliding on the ice covering the floor. Cynder helped Spyro and blasted Glacia with a shadowy beam. Glacia roared and sent icicles at them, falling below the courtyard level and flying out a short distance to circle the courtyard safely and spare her energy shield, choosing her next attack scheme. She saw Flame and Plazyma watching her, their bodies glowing slightly. Something tingled near her and she folded her wings and dropped quickly, avoiding a sharp blast of lightning. "Hmph," she grunted, not amused. "Impressive range, but nothing worth mentioning." She dodged several more strikes and then swooped over them, rolling to the side in midair to avoid fireballs from Spyro. She glanced back and her eyes widened a bit when the fireballs swung around and pursued her. "Weak," she said with a roll of her eyes, sending icicles and spearing the flying collections of fire energy.

"Nothing's hitting her," Flame groaned as he watched.

"Good," Spyro replied, his eyes glued to the flying ice dragoness and watching for a possible attack. "Make her think we're weak, she'll come in for a physical strike or two."

Glacia swung around in midair, looping under the floating courtyard arena to throw them off. She was right under Spyro. Spyro shouted and fell into a hole as the tiles under him quickly dropped and then closed up over him. "NO!" Cynder shouted in rage. Caelos jumped off the edge and swooped under the courtyard, snatching Spyro just before Glacia could blast him with ice. Catching an updraft Caelos flew back up and dropped Spyro off with the others, then looped around and came in for a landing himself as Glacia flew up and began circling again. "We need a way to hit her...we need to fly," Cynder growled. "She could circle us forever at this rate."

"Flame, is your breath charged for long-range?" Neves asked.

"No, I thought we were doing fireballs!"

"Charge it for long-range then! Now!" Glacia came in for another swoop. "Crap!" Neves shouted in surprise and fear as Glacia caught him by the tail and flew off with him.

"NEVES!" Shimmer shouted. Cynder's breath finally recovered and she quickly melted the ice around Shimmer, letting her gather the water to charge a watery blast.

"Glacia, stop!" Neves shouted as he hung by his tail from her grip. He shouted when he saw several large air golems approaching to check on the disturbance, but Glacia calmly swooped around their aerial blasts and froze them solid, using their cloudy composition against them and turning them into hail and snow. "I guess that's one way of doing it," he said to himself, watching the remains quickly fall beyond sight. She swooped back and spun around, flinging Neves at the clouds surrounding the courtyard. Shimmer leapt up and caught him, both of them landing in a thick bubble of water. Glacia doubled back for another sweep.

"Flame, now!" Spyro shouted. Flame let loose a sharp, straight laser beam that shot clean through Glacia's barrier, just barely grazing her underbelly and startling her badly enough to make her crash-land nearby. She quickly flipped up with an angry shriek and tossed up a cloud of fog around everything, shrouding herself from them. "Damn it, where is she?!" Spyro shouted. His question was swiftly answered when he was quickly hoisted into the air by his tail, cold teeth and breath against his scales. "Great, another Tephra," he groaned, then yelled as she swung him around and then flung him. In his mad aerial tumbling he saw the arena flash by under him and then a great expanse of clouds and dark landscape below. A string of curse words flew from his mouth as he flapped his wings like crazy, trying to straighten himself out and at least hover so Caelos could reach him. He finally straightened out and started gliding, flapping his wings desperately.

"Oh Spyro no..." Cynder whimpered, staring over the edge of the courtyard perimeter. Glacia was still circling beyond their range. "DAMN YOU!" she shouted, tears running down her face. "Caelos, please find him..." she pleaded. Caelos had immediately shot off, following Spyro's voice when Glacia tossed him.

"Cynder, you have poison in your claws, right?" Neves asked.

"Wha...yeah?"

"I'm gonna freeze her wings and bring her down here when she comes in again. You're in charge of melee. Flame has to recharge, so Plazyma's covering him."

"But...Spyro..."

"He'll be...okay," Neves said a bit lamely. "Come on, while she makes up her mind on how to attack us next, we'll strategize." He ushered her away from the edge and they waited for Glacia's next move. It came sooner than expected; as she circled she slowed down a bit, small glimmers around her catching the light from the morning sun. "What's she...CRAP!" They all dodged and ran around in near-panic as another storm of icicles rained down at them in a completely random stream from Glacia as she lazily flew around them. "PLAZYMA!"

Glacia suddenly shrieked and fell in the air several hundred feet after being struck by a small lightning bolt. She recovered quickly and swooped in, aiming right at the electric dragoness. Plazyma charged herself as a decoy, purposely not looking at the others as she waited for their attack. Flame cowered behind her. All at once Glacia let out a surprised cry as water suddenly splashed all over her wings and instantly froze, bringing her down hard and fast as her now-useless wings gave out. Plazyma and Flame flipped to the side, Flame yelling in pain as her rock-hard frozen wing clipped his hind leg hard enough to give him a sharp, crippling blast of pain. Cynder was instantly upon Glacia, sinking her claws deep into the ice dragoness's scales.

"Get off me!" Glacia shrieked, her long, lithe tail whipping around and flicking Cynder off with surprising ease. Cynder's job was done, though; Glacia was poisoned. It wouldn't last long but Cynder had tried to give just enough to let them score some damage before she could recover. Glacia spotted Flame charging another laser and turned her cold gaze to him. Plazyma positioned herself between them and growled, her whole body laced with electricity. Neves, Shimmer and Cynder took the chance and surrounded her. She looked around, her face barely changing when she realized her position. "What can five brats do against the power of the Dark Lord?" she asked with an amused laugh. The fog appeared again but Cynder cleared the area around herself with a steady stream of fire from her mouth. Shimmer spat a flurry of water streams which Neves quickly turned into a barrage of ice. Glacia grunted as they hit her, but they barely did anything to her except annoy her. Plazyma shot several arcs of electricity at her but she dodged them rather fluidly, twisting like a snake.

"We can't do anything to her without Spyro!" Shimmer complained, backing up to avoid Glacia's tail.

"Well I sure can!" Flame shouted, and shot at Glacia's neck. Glacia moved her head quickly to the side.

All at once there was a bright flash and several loud explosions behind them, followed by a sharp, ethereal scream as Flame's laser shot through the sapphire on Glacia's neck and split into five smaller beams. Glacia froze, her head flung back in a silent scream before she toppled over and went limp, much to everyone's confusion. Shimmer stepped forward cautiously. "...What just happened?"

"Damn...we missed all the...action...ow..." came Spyro's voice behind Cynder. She whipped around and squealed, tackling him out of Caelos' arms as the wind dragon came in for a landing.

"I thought you were gone..." she whimpered.

"What do we do now?" Plazyma asked, looking over the motionless dragoness lying in their midst. "Just keep going?"

Before Neves could answer, Glacia glowed and shrank in size, appearing maybe a year older than they were. "Wow...she's kinda pretty," Flame said as he walked closer. The girls just rolled their eyes. "What was all this then?"

"I don't know...transformation magic probably, I guess," Neves replied, studying the unconscious ice dragoness. "Flame got a lucky shot it seems, I don't think we could've lasted much longer."

Glacia moaned and her eyes fluttered open briefly before clenching shut with the pain of a headache. "wha..."

-

The hallway echoed with eight sets of claws clicking on the floors and the low murmur of voices. "Yeah...I've been here for what...about 3 years? I dunno...I came across that flight portal and came up here. I thought the wind dragons would know where my parents were, but I couldn't get in...and without anywhere else to go I came up here since the portal's power was wearing off."

"But how did you get so...big?" Cynder asked.

"I dunno. This really nice guy kept appearing in my dreams and when I woke up I'd be a bit more grown-up just like he said. I don't remember what he looked like but he kept offering me things like long life and such so I could find my family, and I accepted because I was stuck here..."

"That was Malefor," Neves growled.

"I guess so now that I think about it. He was so nice though..."

"Many use the guise of kindness for their selfish desires...Malefor was sealed in this castle's highest tower and his power is still here."

Glacia sighed and looked out one of the windows. "I know what you guys are seeking, but we can't get up there. The guardians long ago placed a strange gem here, guarded by multiple elemental powers. It lies in the highest tower's basement, down a really long vertical tunnel. I've gotten down there many times just to hide and be near it because it felt so calming, but I can't reach it."

"Can you take us there? Is there a faster way up?"

Glacia smirked and nodded, leading them to a balcony at the end of the hallway they were walking through. She breathed ice on a big gem-like dome in the floor, and the whole balcony shifted and began floating. "All the balconies here do this. I just don't use them because it was more fun to crawl around the rafters."

"Now we find this out," Flame moaned, flopping onto the floor. "My legs are gonna die when I get to sleep..."

"These only respond to ice, wind and electric energy."

They floated in silence, the platform humming lightly as it moved along a very faint path of purple electricity. Neves cleared his throat to catch Glacia's attention. "I think you should come back with us. The guardians might be able to find your parents."

"Would if I could, but you guys got here the same way I did and until we can fly on our own, there's no way back down."

The others all looked at Neves in alarm but he grinned. "I have my ways...but first we need to find that gem. It's probably the wind crystal."

"Wind crystal?"

"A gem infused with wind essence, like those gems we got in the Outer Realms. I thought the items might have been an ancient device or weapon, but Glacia's description means it's most likely the wind gem."

Plazyma shrieked and lightning cracked nearby. They all whipped around and saw several air golems flying towards the platform. Spyro sent a flurry of fireballs at them, but the fireballs only got tossed around by the wind whipping around the monsters' bodies. "No! Only ice works!" Glacia called over the growing wind. One of the golems shot forward and grabbed Caelos, but quickly turned into a flurry of snow and hail with a high shriek as Spyro shot ice at it. Another aimed for Glacia and she blasted it, but her power was only enough to remove its arm. "Wha-HELP!" she screamed as its other arm came around and grabbed her off the platform. Neves froze it solid and Caelos swooped in and grabbed her before she could fall.

"Can we make this thing move faster?" Plazyma asked.

"Thunder strikes make it move more quickly," Glacia explained as Caelos set her down. Plazyma crackled with electricity and the platform began to move at a much faster pace towards the highest tower of the complex. Glacia looked at them in awe. "What are you guys?!"

"It's a long story..." Spyro replied, rubbing his neck.

"We're some sort of foretold group with unimaginable elemental power," Cynder said. "We have to gather whatever powerful items we can before Ripto can get them. He's out to control the world it seems."

"Then why not go kick his ass?" Glacia asked.

"He's wicked-strong," Flame grunted. "Spyro's the strongest one here and even he can't stand up to Ripto yet."

"Strongest?" She turned to Spyro with a questioning glance. "You're stronger than the guardians?"

"Kinda-sorta but not quite yet I think...I have much stronger elemental powers but I can't use them like that yet, at least not on a regular basis."

"We're here," Shimmer said just before the platform sank into place with a deafening _THUD_ that sent them all skidding into the wall. "OW!" Shimmer yelped as Neves fell onto her.

"Sorry..." Plazyma groaned, rubbing her head. "I stopped way back there but it wouldn't slow down..."

"I forgot about that..." Glacia grunted. "Another reason I don't like riding these..." Up ahead lay an insanely long staircase spiraling around the tower, but before Flame's legs could give out in dread of the climb, Glacia showed them a series of small elevators along the side, their tracks and protective cases making them look like incredibly tall stalks of crystal. The ride was fairly long but it gave them time to rest. As they reached the halfway point, Spyro suddenly realized they were heading to the top, not to the basement or wherever it was.

"Um...if it's down there, why are we going up?" Spyro asked.

"The only way down to the gem is the vertical shaft. This elevator stops at the stairway that leads to the summit portal, but not too far along the side of the stairs is the entrance. I can't open it now though because it needs intense ice power...which I don't have anymore..."

Eventually they reached the door and Neves opened it rather easily after filling the gems around the door with ice energy. There was a bit of debate, but they decided that if there were multiple elements protecting it, Spyro would be the best one to send down since he had control over all elements. Caelos would have to go down too since Spyro couldn't fly. Spyro and Caelos went down the thin tunnel, letting themselves free-fall for a while and then flapping their wings to slowly hover until Spyro could see a faint glow down below. It looked like they were going down into a pit of molten metal almost from the color of the light. Finally they reached it: a bright greenish-blue gem swirling with wind energy, several bright speheres of elemental power surrounding it. Small but deadly streams of electricity were feeding the elemental shields, flowing from the floor and pedestal the gem was sitting on. The floor at the bottom of the shaft was flat, with the gem's three-foot pedestal situated smack in the middle. There was room enough for only one grown dragon in here, which gave Spyro and Caelos some walking room but not much. Spyro nervously stood up and reached for the gem, his paws passing through the elemental shields with very little resistance until he touched the gem. Caelos shouted in fear when Spyro got flung back and pinned to the wall by a sharp blast of electricity. Spyro groaned and fell to the floor, his scales crackling slightly with small forks of electricity.

Up above there was a loud banging noise and Caelos and Spyro shouted as a spire of ice plunged down and a loud crack of thunder sounded around them. The spire had landed right next to the gem, siphoning the electricity back into the pedestal. Spyro jumped forward and snatched the gem off the pedestal just before the ice spire shattered and vaporized from the intense electrical field surging through it. The gem disappeared as soon as Spyro landed on the floor. Caelos grabbed him and carried him up on a sharp blast of air, using the air and his wide wingspan to carry them back up to the top. Glacia grinned and helped Spyro up as Caelos handed him up. "Did my ice spire help?" she asked. "There was a blast of electricity along the walls and I heard you two shout!"

"Yeah, the gem shocked me..." Spyro said, rubbing his numb paw. "The ice focused the electricity back into the stand though."

"That was a lucky shot," Cynder remarked. "She jumped against the wall and spat it down, then jumped back over here."

"Thanks for the help," Neves said. Glacia blushed slightly. There was a slight groan behind them and they turned to see Flame pass out. Neves dashed over to him and swore under his breath. "He didn't eat much for lunch or breakfast...we need to get him some food."

"I think I can help again," Glacia said a bit timidly. "There's a food portal in the castle, it's where I've gotten all my food so far."

"Did you say food?!" Spyro and Cynder asked simultaneously, their stomachs growling.

-

The next morning, after a large meal and a restful sleep, eight young dragons left Concurrent Skies' main gateway, narrowly missing several ambushes from air golems before making it back down to Toasty's Peak. Neves had charged several gems with energy from the flight portal, which was currently letting them fly. They had to be quick though, since the gems couldn't hold much of a charge. For the most part they were gliding quickly instead of expending their energy trying to fly. It took a few hours, but they finally reached the Settlement where Ignitus and Nightshade were waiting for them. "I guess this is goodbye," Spyro said as Glacia landed behind him.

"I guess...I'm sorry for throwing you off the edge like that. But how'd you get back?"

"He was flying," Caelos replied. Spyro blushed a bit when the others all looked at him in shock. "Not very well though, but he was gaining altitude."

Glacia sighed. "Well...thanks guys...maybe now I can find my family..."

"Thanks for helping us up there, especially with the food issue," Cynder said with a grin, glancing at Flame with a slight glare. "We'd probably be lost and starving up there."

The ice dragoness rubbed the sapphire amulet hanging around her neck, then looked up at Ignitus. "He said you could help me find my family...can you?"

Ignitus nodded. "Come back to the temple with us and I'll see what I can do."

Nightshade cleared his throat. "There's someone who wants to see you about armor, Neves. Hunter's been freaking out trying to find you all."

* * *

Glacia belongs to Newlegend. She was the first-place character in my contest.


	26. 1-26

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 26 _

* * *

"And this is only after a week..."

"They continue to impress."

Rivyera and Ignitus were sitting on the balcony watching seven young dragons swoop through the air over the mushroom forest at the foot of the cliff. Rivyera laughed to herself when Neves looped around Shimmer a few times. "He's so cute with her. Reminds me so much of his father..."

Ignitus chuckled and flexed his wings. "It seems they're already beginning to select their hopeful unions..." His eyes watched Spyro and Cynder as they dive-bombed each other, laughing. "The crystal will give out soon."

"I'll go get the salve ready." Rivyera walked back into the temple and Ignitus flew out to the young dragons.

"The time limit is almost up, return to the temple!" he called, hovering and waiting for them. They followed him to the balcony temple and shook themselves, flexing their wings with broad smiles.

"That was great..." Shimmer sighed, looking out over the forest. She then shivered with a groan as the flight crystal's energy left them and left an intense sore feeling in their wings and shoulders. "Why does it do this..." she whined as her wing started to cramp.

"Fifteen minutes is an impressive length to be flying after only a week. Head inside and see Rivyera, she has the potion for your muscles."

"Mom enjoys this job a bit too much," Neves groaned, getting the others to laugh a bit amid their pain. Several reclining chairs had been produced in the dojo for them, and they threw themselves onto the chairs to relax. Rivyera hummed to herself as she stopped by each of them and rubbed some muscle-soothing salve onto their backs and wings. Shimmer shivered with relief as the medicine quickly worked to soothe her sore back. "Agh...mom, you don't hafta bathe me with this stuff," Neves groaned, squirming under his mom's paws.

Rivyera leaned down and grinned at him. "Oh but you're so fun to tease, just like your dad," she said, laughing when Neves hid his face in his paws. The others glanced at each other and tried not to laugh, though it was really difficult not to. The rest of the day was just napping and resting while they let themselves recover; ever since Spyro had flown up in Concurrent Skies, the guardians had really cracked down on their flight training, to the point that it was all they were doing now. Their combat skills still needed work but the guardians were more concerned now for their ability to save themselves from a dangerous fall. As the afternoon grew old and faded into evening, Cynder ambled through the dojo to find Spyro in the next room staring into the Pool of Visions, his tail twitching in agitation. Ignitus was at the other end of the room watching him. Cynder decided to wait in the doorway until Spyro was done, but as she sat there something came up behind her with quiet but heavy footsteps.

"Cynder?" Terrador whispered. She glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

He turned and motioned with his wing for her to follow him. Out on the balcony, Terrador sat down; he hadn't said anything, but she knew he wanted a serious talk about something and that she was to sit in front of him. "Cynder, do you know anything about the legends surrounding your necklace?"

She looked down and ran her paw over the green jewel suspended from her neck. "No I don't. Why is Tephra so adamant about it?"

"Ignitus thought your necklace was one of several thousand close replicas when Neves stole it from you a while ago. However...with Tephra's obsession over it, we think it may really be what Neves was afraid of. It's a magical focus for earth power, created by the Artisans in ages past as a means to help create earth-based creatures more effectively. However, several clans of creatures convened and together they raided the Artisans, stealing the elemental necklaces. From there it's theorized they poured evil energy into the jewels in order to create a sort of reservoir for their own powers."

"What's this got to do with me though?" she asked a little defensively.

"We need to destroy the crystal, and soon."

Cynder froze. "It's...it's a gift from Spyro though..."

"You have the blanket he bought for you, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but..." She ran her paw over the jewel again with a sigh. "Spyro's the first one to give me any sort of gift..."

Terrador gazed at her, thinking it over. "The last thing we need, Cynder, is for the evil housed in that jewel to be unlocked. Ignitus thinks it may be what's causing your communication problems. You say you feel choked when you try to tell what's wrong?"

She nodded sadly. "It's been getting worse..."

His voice lowered. "Knowing what it is now, do you feel comfortable keeping it on you? Or should we lock it away and dispose of it?"

Cynder fell silent, thinking it over. She sat back on her haunches and pulled the necklace up over her head, staring at it and turning it over in her paws. She started to hand it to him, but before she could place it on his huge paw, she hesitated, then pulled back. "I...I think I'll hang onto it."

"If that's your choice then." She slipped it back over her head. "Bear in mind that it houses dark power, young dragon. You have three weeks before Ignitus will ask you to choose again."

"Why?"

"We're all scared, Cynder. Tephra's attention to it makes you a definite target. If she gets it, her power could be magnified intensely. That's the last thing we need. You and Spyro may have been able to defeat her previously, but Ignitus has seen her gaining elemental immunities. There's not much we can do against a foe like that."

Cynder sighed heavily. "I guess I don't have much choice..."

"When you young ones can fly more effectively we need you to head out to Tall Plains. The leader of the Atllawa, Kane, wants you to investigate something in the caves under their fields."

"Yay, more caves..." Terrador left her and she walked over to the balcony railing, hopping up and looking down at the mushroom forest below. She spread her wings a bit to gather some sunlight, but her mind was racing...what should she do about this necklace? She slipped it off again and looked closely at it...it was so pretty...

"You okay?"

"ACK!" Cynder jumped and slipped over the railing.

"Cynder?!" Spyro yelped, jumping up onto the railing and spreading his wings. Cynder fluttered up slowly, beating her wings furiously to stay aloft. Spyro grabbed her and helped her over to the railing.

"Don't...ever...do that..._again_," she panted.

"Sorry...but you looked really upset."

She sighed, then leaned against him, taking him by surprise. "I don't know what to do..."

They were quiet for a while, Spyro gently rubbing her back with his wing, before he sighed and nudged her slightly. "Cynder...did you see the thing that saved us? From Gnasty?"

"Kinda-sorta...he reminded me of Hunter, but I couldn't see anything other than his face, and I was too out of it to really think to look. He had glasses tho...and he felt...good. Not like, y'know, pleasant to the touch; he felt like he's on our side. Almost like..."

"Light?"

"Yeah, kind of...what was he?"

"No clue. I wish we could find him, at least to thank him for helping us. Did Terrador mention where we're going next?"

"The leader of the...Atllawa? Whoever he is, we need to go to Tall Plains soon when we can fly."

"Ah...his name is Kane. He's a bit stubborn."

She looked at him oddly. "You know him?"

"I know _of_ him."

They sat there quietly, watching the clouds above, until Cynder sighed and stretched. "Wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Up on the roof, Rivyera and Nightshade were watching them, Nightshade's wing wrapped around his mate. Rivyera giggled as her eyes followed the two as they glided over the forest below. "I wish we could give Neves a sibling, but it's a bit late now..."

Nightshade lightly nuzzled her and she purred to him. "I know...but you were lucky to even have him in the first place."

"I know..." She leaned against him as the two young dragons disappeared from view. "They're starting to pair off, it's so cute."

Nightshade grunted. "It may be, but that's not what we need right now with this danger falling in around us." He looked off at the horizon. "I hope nothing bad happens..."

"This is going too far!" Neves shouted angrily.

Nightshade snorted and towered over him, his spikes extending threateningly. "Do not question me!" he thundered, scaring Neves into submission. "Your next task is determined, and that's final!"

"But Shimmer and I work well together!"

Nightshade relaxed a bit but his stern expression remained. "I know, Neves, but you need to work with the others too. For now, I don't want you to see Shimmer, or Shimmer to see you. Spyro and Cynder too are being separated."

"But they're not really together!" Neves argued, then shut his mouth with a startled expression.

"So you admit you and Shimmer are in a relationship?" Neves froze. "Listen to me well, Seven, I'm not repeating this. Your mother and I are very happy for you-"

"Then why ar-"

"I said listen," Nightshade growled, Rivyera coming into the room behind him. "We're not angry about your relationship with her, far from it, but this is part of guardian training and also a test for both of you. There will be times in life when you two are separated, you need to be ready for that as young as possible. You and Cynder will be teamed together for this next assignment to Tall Plains. Spyro and Plazyma, and Shimmer and Caelos are the other groups. Flame still has training here but he will join you and Cynder when he can."

Neves stared at the floor, trying to curb his emotions but slowly failing. "You're only trying to keep us apart...I'm not even a guardian anymore, why do we hafta do this?"

Rivyera stood before him and lifted his face with a gentle claw. "I'm sorry little one, but that's how it is. When training, you can't choose the assignments, you have to work your way through them." She nuzzled him with a warm purr. "You'll do fine."

Neves walked away without saying anything, his tail and wings low as he stared at the ground. "He just needs some space," Nightshade grunted.

"And someone to talk to, no doubt..."

As Neves walked down the hallway he heard light footpads coming closer. Lifting his head a bit he caught a familiar scent and sighed... "Hey Spyro..."

"Hey...something wrong?" Neves just shrugged and passed him, then yelped when something shocked his tail. Spyro's charged wingtip drew back and he turned to the ice dragon. "It's about Shimmer isn't it?"

Neves blushed a bit. "Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

Neves sat down and rubbed his foreleg, Spyro sitting down a few feet away. "Nightshade and Rivyera have banned me from interacting with her...mainly for our next assignment to Tall Plains."

"Yeah...Cyril told me. He's splitting me and Cynder up too."

"I just...I really like working with Shimmer...when we're fighting together, I don't have to wonder what she's doing...somehow I know what to expect. I'm supposed to pair up with Cynder for this one...I can't read her at all, it's like she's not even there."

"All you really need to do is keep an eye on the shadows if there are any; she keeps low and strikes when she sees an opening. Basically, distract the enemy, and she'll dart in and finish them off. Up-front combat, she's a soloist but will often clue you in to what she's about to do."

Neves looked at him. "You really know her well, don't you?"

"Well yeah...you know Shimmer well too since you don't need to think to work with her."

He sighed. "Yeah...but...I kinda like her. I don't want anything to happen to her...at least when I'm not around..."

"We'll be fine, Tall Plains doesn't sound too dangerous. We won't be leaving until we can fly anyway."

Neves groaned in frustration. "That's even longer that I can't be with Shimmer! We still can't fly well!" He stood up quickly and raced off. "C'mon, we're flying!"

"Wha?!"

"Get moving!"

Spyro hesitantly followed, his wings already shivering in dread of another round of flying. Behind them in the shadows, Nightshade smiled to himself. "Bingo," he grunted, then walked off quietly to find the other guardians and tell them about the development.

-

The young dragons were all fast asleep long before night fell, they were so worn out from Neves' drilling that they were all board-stiff and throbbing-sore all along their backs and halfway down their tails from the muscle strain. Rivyera had given them more of that salve, but it didn't help all that much because this time around the pain and soreness was much deeper. Terrador had crafted a bitter medicine before their dinner to help ease the pain and loosen their muscles to allow better development. Cyril and Volteer sat in the doorway gazing at the little dragons sleeping in the garden.

"Their exponential development in aerial prowess and elemental stamina is truly remarkable, simply astounding," Volteer rambled.

"Yes, quite...but your incessant tongue shall wake them if you don't stop talking." Cyril looked up at the sky. "In such a short time they've accomplished tremendous feats of training...it's impressive, yet also worrisome."

"At their current pace they should be capable of flight within the next week, approximately. Their velocity of progress though may lead to illusions..."

"That's exactly my point. They may become too confident in their ability to grow and adapt. I do hope this trip to Tall Plains and their stay with the rather barbaric Atllawas will help them slow down a tad."

"Seven's been a drill seargent with them today, fortunately Terrador's medication inhibited the cramping and discomfort of their musculoskeletal constructions, which should afford them some leeway for tomorrow-"

"Yes, yes, we already know," Cyril sighed, turning to leave. "Dear ancestors but you do ramble on..."

Fortunately Volteer's annoying habit of explanation and rambling hadn't reached the ears of the sleeping dragons, they were out hard from the brutal training Neves had submitted them to. Flame as usual had been the first to go down, practically face-first in his dinner. As he lay on his back, his mind was in turmoil with memories of Ember coupled with the randomness of dreams. He felt lonely here now...Spyro and Cynder were practically best friends, Shimmer and Neves were pretty much an item now...Plazyma was Caelos' self-appointed sitter...only the guardians really paid him any attention lately. Spyro would often chat with him, but then get called away. But then again, Ember wasn't exactly amicable now either...his dreams suddenly switched over to Tephra and he woke up with a startled yell. Looking around and feeling the ground under himself he sighed with immense relief - he'd felt like he was falling. His body still felt like he'd hit the ground though...Tephra had grabbed him in a gravity trap and reversed his gravitational pull, sending him far up into the air before normalizing him and letting him fall. He lay back down and stared at the sky, wishing he had Ember with him and that she was back to normal...

The next few days went on like this, but by the time a week had passed they were almost ready to fly to Tall Plains on their own. The next test was to fly to the Settlement again and check out a report from Hunter about those savage beasts. As they rested that evening, waiting for Rivyera to finish preparing dinner, Cynder stretched languidly and flexed her wings at Neves. "Good enough _now_?" she asked. "Can we please stop this insane training before we pull our backs out?"

"No. Tomorrow we fly to the Settlement," he replied rather shortly. Behind him, Shimmer sighed and lay down, looking very hurt. Rivyera called them in but Shimmer didn't move. Flame stopped and doubled back, lying down by her quietly.

"You okay?" She merely shrugged, looking like she was trying not to cry. "Spyro told me you and Neves can't be together, is that true?"

She nodded and rubbed her eye, turning her head away from him. "He seemed so nice, but when he's pushed like this...he's nasty. I don't like him like this..."

Flame put his wing over her back. "It's just for this assignment, right?"

"Yeah but if we get separated like this later...he's so cold now, he's so mean and ruthless with our training!" She flexed her wings and groaned. "I can barely feel my shoulders now...I may be a good fighter but I can't keep this up, I'm not built for it..."

"You like him though, don't you?"

"Apparently I only liked one side of him..."

He sighed and stood up. "You, uh, gonna come inside and eat?"

"Later..."

Flame headed inside, feeling sorry for her and outraged at Neves. He wanted to scold Neves for hurting her like this, but something told him now wasn't the time. He had to wait.


	27. 1-27

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 27 _

* * *

_Tides turn, furies burn  
Now riddle this:  
is it for the hero the waters churn?  
Or shall all be amiss?_

-

The flight to the Settlement was rather calming; the sunrise coloring the waves of the sea under them was quite a humbling sight. Neves led the way, as usual with their recent flights, but Shimmer hung out in the back and kept meandering in her path as her mind kept drifting. Cynder eventually pulled back beside her.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"No..."

"Neves?"

Shimmer just sighed and glared at him. "I thought I knew him...apparently all he cares about is getting these missions done."

"Maybe...don't take it too hard though, he's really upset at his parents."

"But then why push us to the point of fainting?!" Shimmer blurted out in frustration. "I can't push myself like he can, I'm not built for it! Can't he see that?!"

"Shimmer, calm down! I'm angry at him too but you're overreacting! Look, he's supposed to be paired up with me for this, right? I'll talk to him about it." They flew on in silence, Shimmer fuming. Spyro couldn't help but overhear.

"She really likes him," he said to himself, looking at Neves. The ice dragon flew with an almost unreal determination, something Spyro had never guessed he was capable of. Plazyma too had overheard Shimmer's outburst and was eyeing Neves with a strange disdain. Neves however was totally oblivious to all this; the only thing on his mind was getting this over with and getting to Tall Plains so he and Shimmer could spend time together again. Shimmer...he snapped his eyes up again when he realized he was veering to the side slightly as he thought about her.

_Is this why dad banned...no, he just doesn't want me getting involved with someone until I'm older_, he growled to himself, straightening his course when he caught sight of the mainland. The flight to the Settlement began to wind down as they grew more tired, until finally Shimmer and Flame both had to stop due to cramps in their shoulders. The others slowed and landed by them, but Neves stayed in the air, hovering over them and ignoring the pain in his wings. "C'mon, it's not that much farther," he urged. "I can see the watchtowers from here."

"Neves, we can't keep flying like the guardians," Flame growled. "I'm still not physically fit, and Shimmer's body isn't designed for so much strain in such a short time."

"No pain no gain," Neves replied dryly. Shimmer's neck drooped and she tensed, fighting herself to keep from shooting him down with a water blast. "C'mon, we can get there faster by flying."

"Not with cramped wings!" Flame shot back angrily. "You yourself said two days ago not to push cramps unless you want pulled muscles!"

Neves fumbled, then growled and turned away. "Fine, walk. I'm going ahead." With that he flew off.

"Ignorant jerk," Plazyma hissed, helping Shimmer stand up again. They headed in the direction Neves had flown, taking their time just to irk him. If he wasn't supposed to see Shimmer, this was a good opportunity. Spyro and Flame tried to cheer Shimmer up with some jokes, but she didn't laugh until Flame, walking ahead of them and talking over his shoulder, walked headlong into a bush and got tangled in it. Being immune to his own fire he finally lit the bush after a good five minutes of struggling, his position looking so comical that Shimmer couldn't help but laugh. The walk was fairly calm and gave them a chance to relax their wings, which they really needed after that long haul over the sea. Caelos kept glancing around, feeling strange air patterns around them.

"Y'know maybe we should have Caelos learn sign language," Cynder suggested, seeing Caelos' separation from their discussion. Caelos just shrugged.

"Cyril suggested that too yesterday," Plazyma said with a roll of her eyes. "Didn't you guys hear?"

"Not really if this was at dinner, we were too sore."

By the time they reached the Settlement gates they were feeling better, but Shimmer was anxious; would Neves jump out at them or something? They didn't have to wonder for long; in the Central Square they found Neves waiting for them, standing over a newspaper and reading it. He looked up with a slight glare, drumming his claws on the paper. "I thought we wanted to get this over with as soon as possible?" he asked accusingly.

"_You_ do, the rest of us want to chill a bit and not rush into this headlong," Spyro growled.

"Don't you growl at me. You're late. I've already gotten our residences set up for the night before we head out tomorrow."

Plazyma thunder-jumped in front of him, startling him. "Listen you thickskull, we're not your artillery to be dragged around at your total discretion. You're not the only one here with a say in this. We need to sit down and plan this out. Where's Hunter? Where have these things been sighted? What kind are they? Were they injured? Were Nonsleepers seen nearby? We don't know any of this. You might since you got here first, but the rest of us don't. We have as much right as you do to the information and planning of this venture."

"Alright I get it. Is everyone set to discuss a plan of action then?"

"Yep!" Shimmer replied, hoping he'd come back to his senses.

"We have tonight to plan this out," he said as if he hadn't heard her. Spyro glanced at Shimmer to see her face fall a bit. They followed Neves quietly as he pointed out where they were staying; the inn was undergoing renovations and couldn't house dragons at the moment, so he'd found some host families for them to stay with. One family had agreed to take Spyro and Cynder for the night, and from there he'd split the others up, two to a house. Flame's parents had insisted that he stay there for the night, but Flame was very reluctant when he heard that. As they walked to the market area, Spyro nudged Flame.

"Why do you not like your parents?" he asked in a whisper, Cynder and Plazyma leaning in slightly to hear the red dragon's answer.

Flame sighed. "They don't like me...they wanted a daughter but got me instead. All I'm worth to them is some sort of living number or whatever..." He glanced back over his shoulder with a cold glare at the street where his parents lived. "They came right out and told me they don't care about me."

They hesitated. "That sucks," Plazyma grunted.

"Ya think?"

Their planning went on until evening; Hunter had stopped by to drop off some reports for Neves to glance over, as he didn't have enough time between his shifts to sit and chat with them. For the most part it was Spyro, Caelos/Plazyma, and Neves doing most of the actual chat; Shimmer just sat in the back staring at the floor, and Flame sat by her to comfort her as much as he could while still paying attention to the discussion. Cynder sat on Shimmer's opposite side, almost as a pillow for the water dragoness.

"But there's the Nonsleepers too," Caelos said, earning a slight tail-slap from Plazyma.

"We haven't heard of their presence nor has anyone seen any," Neves grunted, not looking up from his papers.

Cynder turned to Caelos. "What about that Anti-Nonsleeper weapon you were talking about? Did we forget that completely when we went up to Concurrent Skies?"

Caelos' eyes went wide and he facepawed. "Damn it..."

"It wasn't really a priority, and we had to get out of there before the flight crystals lost their charge," Neves remarked. "Now c'mon, let's get some sleep." They retired to their host homes for the night, all except Neves feeling a sense of dread and neglect. Neves was totally dismissing everything it seemed, he was so focused on getting rid of these creatures he wouldn't even listen to ideas on how to do it. Plazyma growled as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling corner where it met the wall since her horns propped her head at an angle against the bed. Down the hall she could hear their hosts, an earth dragon couple, talking about the young dragons.

"The little water dragoness...Shimmer, was it?"

"Yeah. She didn't look too good when she came in here."

"Those monsters must have her worried, I've heard they're invincible..."

"A different monster is to blame...I could be a far better leader than he's being right about now," she hissed to herself, resenting Neves' sudden tyranny. Something caught her ear and she leaned against the wall. In the next room, right against her wall, Shimmer was crying. The electric dragoness sighed and headed over to Shimmer's room quietly.

-

A few blocks down, Caelos and Neves were sound asleep, and a few blocks in the other direction, Spyro and Cynder were finishing dinner with their host family, a rather buff cheetah pair and their 1-year-old daughter. Cynder had fun helping with feeding the little one. After the meal they were shown to the room they were sharing. Spyro found it odd that the whole house smelled of incense, but this room was almost overpowering.

"Nice and plushy," Cynder purred, bouncing lightly on the pillows laid out for them.

"Guess we should get some sleep," Spyro said, feeling uneasy. He felt bad for Shimmer and couldn't get her off his mind...

"They'll get over it, I just hope it's soon," she replied, curling her paws under herself like a cat. "Mmm...I like this room. Smell's a bit strong though, I can't smell anything else."

Spyro flopped onto his bed on the opposite side of the room. "You sure you wanna face those things again?"

"You kidding? Nothing tries to eat me and stays alive if I can help it."

He chuckled and stretched on his back. "Hope I can sleep with this strong perfume in the air..."

There was a knock on the door and Spyro jumped up to answer, finding the cheetah husband carrying two large bowls. "Hey, thought you two might want some water tonight. Might help you sleep." He set the bowls in the middle of the room and quietly stepped out, closing the door behind himself.

"Pretty thoughtful," Cynder said, stretching and then walking over to a bowl. Spyro lazily watched her drink, his mind starting to waver with fatigue from the workout earlier that morning. He lay down on his stomach and started practicing a secret technique Ignitus had told him about; a mana sink. He could theoretically recharge himself if he could focus his energy into a sort of mana-well under his body and then draw up the gathered energy, but in practice it took tons of elemental energy, focus and stamina to create even a basic sink. If executed in larger scale than a basic energy sink, such mana wells could be used to contain an enemy's energy or even drain them...he wanted to see if he could develop this skill enough to help fight those strange creatures. Closing his eyes he felt the ground under the floor, trying his hardest to remember what Terrador had taught him about feeling the earth's energy lines and patterns. Nothing. What was he doing wrong? A small giggle caught his attention and he snapped his head up to look at Cynder.

"You is cute, Spiro," she giggled, reeling a bit and staring at him with unfocused eyes and a goofy grin. Spyro stared her bowl, then got up and smelled it curiously. The incense smell was very overpowering, but with his nostrils pressed almost to the surface of the bowl he caught a faint scent. It was sweet...a little overly sweet. Wine.

"Damn...she's drunk," he thought to himself, and jumped as she stumbled up to him and pushed her head against his shoulder, quickly running her tongue over him.

"I has black scaleses, you has purples, you're not black!" She started laughing hysterically and hiccuped. "You taste good," she mumbled, leaning against him.

"Cynder, let's not go there," he said, feeling awkward and scared. She was drunk, and he had a bad feeling this wasn't an accident. He smelled his bowl and stuck his tongue out for a small taste...yep, wine. Even stronger too. "MPH- CYNDER!" he yelped when her tongue ran over his mouth. She started laughing and hiccuped again.

"You's so cuuute..." she cooed, then stumbled and fell over onto her side. "I like floors..."

Spyro was starting to panic, but he kept his head and walked out of the room to locate their hosts. He heard them talking in the main room. "Uh, excuse me-" he started, then stopped in his tracks. There was a holographic magical projection of Ripto, and they were deep in conversation with him. Ripto?! Spyro hid against the wall and watched, his heart racing.

~"All you need to do is bind them at midnight when the ropes I sent you become active. The black one is our real target, the purple one is a bonus. Do what you want to her, but leave him unharmed."~

"And the payment?"

~"You will be paid even if something goes screwy, that was our agreement,"~ came Grendor's voice in the background. Ripto snorted.

~"As long as they're inebriated you're safe. Show me you have the ropes."~ They held up the ropes a bit uncertainly. ~"Good. Do well, my plan depends on you now. The pink one will have to wait."~ The image disappeared. Spyro watched his hosts sit there and think about what they'd heard.

"Honey...was this really a good idea for her education?"

"*sigh* I didn't know it was Ripto...I don't think we have a choice now. But they've probably consumed the wine by now...c'mon, let's take a nap, we've got a few hours."

Spyro hoped they'd retreat to their room, but to his horror they stretched out on the floor. The front door was at the other side of the room... He quietly raced back to their room to find Cynder practically passed out. He could try to bargain with their hosts, but then again... no, what they needed to do now was sneak out. They had a few hours...provided the kitten didn't wake up between now and midnight, the coast was essentially clear. He just needed to wait about fifteen minutes to make sure they were asleep; in that time he could probably scope out the rest of the house for an escape route. Why was Cynder their primary target though? "Gotta be that necklace," he said to himself as he snuck down the hallway past the baby's room. No...it couldn't be the necklace; if that were it they could have just swiped hers for one of the replicas in the market area. What did Ripto want with her? A faint breeze caught his attention and he backtracked. Bingo. Window in the master bedroom. With a low wardrobe half the height of the wall under the windowsill to boot. Now the problem was getting Cynder outta here. He could carry her, but she couldn't hold on in her current state...well, he'd have to carry her, dragging her would be too noisy and awkward. As he crept back to the room he paused by the kitten's room and stopped, listening to her peacefully sleeping, unaware of her parents' conspiracy. He had to admit, she was pretty cute, and she deserved more than what her parents had gotten themselves into. Thinking quickly he crept into her room and concentrated a bit. A small string of crystal beads fell from him and he picked it up and lay it on the floor by her crib, along with a large white gem worth 500 reds. He also produced a small vase shard made of porcelain he'd found in the ruins. The profits from these treasures could easily cover her education and give her parents more of a firm standing. Spyro sighed; he'd been saving those in case of a dire monetary emergency, but this was a better cause.

Fifteen minutes later Spyro was creeping through the hallway very slowly, balancing Cynder on his back and praying desperately that their hosts wouldn't wake up. He'd left a few more less valuable gems on their beds in the incense room, almost knocking them onto the floor trying to get Cynder onto his back. His legs were already sore from the slow walk, but he gradually approached the window. Things seemed to be playing in his favor as he rounded the doorway; the window was slightly ajar and could be pushed open. He gave a little victory sprint to the window and hoisted himself and Cynder up onto the wardrobe.

"AAAAaaaaah!"

Spyro's eyes shot open and he went completely stiff; the baby was awake. "I hate kids!" he hissed under his breath as he scrambled to get up to the window, still trying to keep Cynder on his back.

-

Neves couldn't sleep beyond midnight; something felt wrong. He kept telling himself it was his stress about the mission, but...what was this thing biting at him? He rolled over and stared at the far wall, hearing a faint snore from the master bedroom right next door. With a sigh he stretched and slid off the bed, putting his glasses on and heading over to the window. He pushed it open and jumped out to take a stroll down the alley, see if that could help him sort out this weird nagging feeling. He didn't realize that on the roof, Caelos was watching him; he'd forgotten that Caelos woke up at midnight to enjoy the brief freedom from his curse. Caelos watched the ice dragon walk away and sit down to stare at the sky. "He really needs to buck up and deal with not being allowed to be with her," he said to himself, shaking his head. "They've grown dangerously close in such a short time and now they're reaping what they've sown. But with every relationship comes hurdles that must be overcome to deepen the bonds." He sighed and stared at the moon, toying with the slight fog around himself and watching his intricate control of the air patterns around his body. "I want to get rid of this curse, but if it's keeping someone safe, I must carry it. Everyone has personal burdens they must bear for themselves...unfortunately, few now realize what that means and they shun their burdens...and look at the Settlement now because of that. Pride is a big burden and many do not wish to bear the obligatory responsibility of curbing it..." He continued to muse to himself, as he did every night at this time. Neves turned back around with a frustrated sigh, determined to hunt down those monsters and kill them. Alone if need be.

"If it means I can be with Shimmer, I must do this," he told himself. At the windowsill though he paused. "Maybe I'm taking this too far...but still, we need to see what these things are doing here..." He sighed, unsure of what to do now, then hoisted himself through the window and crawled back onto his bed, taking his glasses off and then staring at the blurry ceiling. Hopefully nothing bad happened...hopefully Tephra or the others wouldn't pop up for that "insurance collection" she'd threatened...hopefully he could be with Shimmer again...so much stress, so many things to think about... He spun around and almost froze the pillow solid as he screamed into it.


	28. 1-28

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 28 _

* * *

"I'll shock some sense into him," Plazyma said. Their hosts laughed.

"He's at that age, don't worry. It's a phase."

"The phase had better end before we take those things in combat..." Shimmer muttered, stirring her waterbowl idly with her claw.

Plazyma lifted her bowl and tilted her head back to get the last swig of water, and paused as she lowered her bowl and could see straight in front of her. "Go get a steak or something, geez, what happened?" she asked. Shimmer looked up to see Flame standing there with a closed black eye.

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

Five minutes and a few ice packs later Flame was eating his first meal of the day and chatting with them. "I know your parents...but I never imagined they were like that..."

He sighed and nodded, grabbing a cloth napkin with his wing-thumb and using it to wipe the water off his mouth. "I got lucky this time...usually I hafta sleep outside in the alley but they let me stay inside this time...then dad slugged me when I got up in the middle of the night."

"Well, Flame, we've seen our kids through adulthood, we're not gonna stand for this kind of stuff. You three go and have your adventures and when you come back, either you can stay here or your parents will be a bit more hospitable. We'll see to it."

Flame smiled shyly. "Thanks...and thanks for the food by the way."

"No problem."

He noticed Shimmer sitting by the window staring up at the sky. "If only we could do something about Neves," he mused aloud. Plazyma snorted and twirled her finscale around her claw.

"He'd better shape up soon, I'm not about to jump down a monster's throat after him if he's gonna be this hardheaded."

The earth dragon and his mate looked at them oddly. "I just don't understand why the guardians of all dragons choose you young ones; shouldn't more experienced combatants be chosen for this?"

"'Experienced' combatants can't even touch us," Plazyma said with a slight prideful tone.

Flame swallowed his last bite of breakfast and gagged a bit when he tried to speak. "Agh...ow...we're supposedly the group of ultra-powerful dragons said to assist the purple dragon. We have elemental energy to spare, pretty much. Plazyma can make a thunderstorm just by thinking about it and Shimmer could probably summon up a tidal wave if she wanted to. It's kinda hard to believe, but we're already almost up to the level of the guardians in terms of sheer elemental power. And it's annoying since now we're the ones sent all over the place."

"Quit whining," Plazyma said with a roll of her eyes. Their hosts laughed to themselves.

"Shimmer, are your parents foreign by any chance?" the dragoness asked. Shimmer simply shrugged.

"Yeah...my mom was from the same island Neves' mom came from..."

"Why do you ask?" Flame asked curiously.

"She's quite pretty, I haven't seen scales like hers before."

"Heck yeah she's pretty," Flame muttered in agreement, earning a glare from Plazyma. "Well so are you," he said, trying to avoid her ire.

"What do you mean I'm 'pretty'?"

"Well you're...uh..."

"Don't call me 'pretty'."

"Umm...attractive?"

"Stop it."

"Okay then, you're just a plain dragoness, happy?"

"Not in the least!" she said with a growl, her tail's twitching giving away her growing irritation. The earth dragon couple laughed as Flame stepped back a bit.

"Oh come on! Compliment a girl, or complain or even offer a neutral statement, you creatures are never satisfied!"

"_Creatures_?!"

"Oh crap!" Flame hid under the table.

A few blocks away, Neves was with Caelos looking over the last of the reports from Hunter. The monsters had been sighted about a mile south near an abandoned mole mine, but what kind it was or what it had been doing, there were no signs so far. It had just been lurking around. Should he take Shimmer there? Neves sighed and buried his face in his paws, his glasses sliding up. "Caelos, what's wrong with me?"

"Shimmer obsession," Caelos said, trying to minimize his conversational input.

"You think I'm obsessed with her?" he asked a bit angrily. "Since when?"

"Training too hard," Caelos answered rather calmly, perusing the scroll in front of him and squinting at the small runes the cheetah guards used as side-communication and identification.

"I hardly think that was too hard; you guys eased my training with the guardians quite a bit. They'd push me to my limits almost daily before you guys showed up."

~You're not a guardian.~

Neves look at him in alarm. "Who was that?!"

~It's me, Caelos, you idiot,~ Caelos replied with a small glare.

"I didn't know you were telepathic..."

Caelos facepawed. ~I'm manipulating the air to mimic my own voice. Wind dragon, duh!~

"Ooooohhhhh...but isn't that still using your air power?"

~Technically yes but it's not nearly as harmful as physical speech. I just don't like doing this because it's rather draining after a while.~

"Then stop, I don't need you lecturing me."

~I'm not gonna lecture you, Neves, but you'd better get your act together or someone else _will_end up lecturing you, and I think I can guarantee you will not like it. At all. I'm gonna head out and see if I can find someone to help me learn sign language.~

"You can't leave now!" Neves argued as Caelos stood up nonchalantly.

"I can, and I am, quite easily too. Get a grip." With that he stretched his wings and jumped through the nearby window.

Spyro came outside and stretched, breathing deeply and looking around. Not too far away he saw Cynder curled up into a ball, fast asleep in a sunbeam shining through the trees, her face hidden under her wing. "She's kinda cute when she's asleep," he said to himself with a laugh. His stomach growled and he looked around, spotting the glimmer of fish scales in the river nearby. "Guess I'll do some fishing and surprise her when she wakes up."

Cynder groaned and clenched her eyes when she finally woke up, a stabbing pain shooting through her eyes and into what felt like the core of her brain when she felt light poke her through her eyelids. She also felt like she had a badly upset stomach. Something large shielded her from the sunlight and she looking up to see a blurry purple figure nearby holding a large leaf over her face. She couldn't see him but she could smell him. "Hey Spyro..." she whispered.

"Feeling better?"

"Hell no..." she groaned, closing her eyes again. "What the heck happened to me? Last thing I remember is all swirly and confusing..."

"Our hosts tried to inebriate us to hand over to Ripto."

"Ine...what?"

"They gave you strong wine in that bowl, not water."

She growled through her yawn. "Well isn't that just freakin' great...so I was drunk or something?"

"Heavily. You don't wanna know what kind of drunkard you are."

"Please don't go there..." She sighed, then sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Oh crap!" Spyro dropped the leaf and Cynder cringed with a small whimper as the sunlight stabbed her eyes again. "Agh! Sorry! OW DAMMIT! AAAAAAGH!" Spyro screamed in frustration. Regaining his senses he took the charred fish from the fire and held the leaf over Cynder again, freezing it into place with a few large curved icicles. "Ow...here, caught you some fish..."

"You burn yourself?"

"Yeah..."

She looked down and saw a large red welt on his scales. Her groggy mind registered a memory and she licked his burn. "Hey," she growled when he jerked back. Spyro held his paw by her in complete confusion and let her lick his wound. He started to feel a strange tingling sensation.

"What're you doing?"

"Nightshade said my poison might be able to cure burns, poisonous bites and insect stings...or at least numb them." She continued to clean his burn until she felt finished, then flicked his paw away with her tail. "He said that at the very least my tongue can disinfect light wounds like that."

"It's gone a bit numb...it feels really weird," he chuckled, moving his toes around and feeling that weird tingle flow over his burnt hide. They quietly ate the few fish he'd caught, and when she was finished Spyro brought her a cupped leaf of water from the stream.

"Thanks..." she said with a small smile. She lay back down and hid her face under her wing. "How long does this headache last?"

"About half a day. If you can move, I'd like you to move into this little cave here so I can head back and tell the others what happened."

"No don't, just stay here. They won't be able to go anywhere without us, and this'll give Shimmer some time to beat some sense into her cold love interest."

"I considered that about an hour ago, but with Neves' recent rashness, I wouldn't be surprised if he went off without us to tackle those monsters."

"You and I are the strongest fighters of the group, without us they can't do much against those things."

"True..." They fell silent for a while until Spyro remembered something he'd noticed last night. "Cynder, do you still have that necklace?"

"I took it off just after dinner and put it away." Silence again, until Cynder stretched and sighed. "Spyro...I don't know what to do. I wanna tell you so much, but I can't; every time I try to, something chokes me."

"Well, try now that you're not wearing it," he replied, lying down right next to her.

She hesitated. "Well...umm...there was..." She growled at herself angrily. "I can't say it..."

"Is it choking you again?"

"Not really..." He couldn't see under her wing, but she was blushing rather hard. "Nevermind, it was stupid really..."

Spyro smirked. "Welllll...judging by your actions last night, both awake and asleep, I think I know what you were gonna say..." He grinned evilly at her when she looked up in alarm from under her wing. Her cheeks and the scales across her nose were deep red.

"I, uh...it's not..."

"Shall I say it or do you wanna?" he teased, lifting her wing up. Instead of pulling back with her usual growl she shrank away from him slightly.

"Um...uh..." With a sharp spin she turned around, yanking her wing out of Spyro's grip and facing her back to him. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a gurgle; she was really embarrassed. Spyro waited for her, not moving as he watched her consider. Finally she sighed heavily and turned back around. "Well, since you're pretty smart I guess I don't hafta dance around it..."

"I didn't know you could dance."

"Oh shut up," she shot back, but she couldn't help smiling a bit. "To quote your own words from your dream a while back, 'I like being with you'."

He smiled softly, going a bit red in the face himself. "I like being with you too."

Cynder's smile grew a bit more, and she looked around sarcastically. "Usually this is when something comes in and interrupts us."

He laughed and stood up, stretching. "That reminds me, I'm gonna go patrol for a bit, seeing how you don't want me to leave. Head into the cave over here and stay quiet til I come back, okay?"

She nodded and forced herself to stand up, suddenly feeling very queasy. "Owww...Spyro...think I'm gonna..." She dashed over to the stream on her quaking legs and ducked her head under the fast-moving water. Spyro winced.

"I think I'll also look for some of those asgarn leaves Neves mentioned," he said when she came back up.

"Please do..." she groaned shakily, sounding absolutely pathetic.

The day was fairly uneventful all around; Neves was steamed when he found that Spyro and Cynder had completely disappeared. Their host family said someone attacked the house but the two were gone before then; Shimmer figured Spyro must have sensed danger and gotten himself and Cynder away. Neves felt the cheetahs were covering something up but didn't say anything.

"Where the heck is Flame?" he growled, tapping his claws on the floor. "He should've been back by now."

"Probably ran into Ember," Plazyma suggested, fiddling with the scale hanging over her face. "Caelos, go find Flame before Neves melts." Caelos just looked at her. "_Please_," she added with a growl. He smirked and headed off quickly. "Smartass..."

Caelos came back just a few minutes later with Flame, who now had a hot-pink bandana tied around his head over his bad eye. "Sorry...Ember found me and wouldn't let me go until her parents called for her..."

"Is she any better?" Shimmer asked.

"Not really...have Cynder and Spyro come back yet?"

"No," Neves sighed impatiently. "We can't wait around for them all day, but we might as well start planning our course of action." He produced a map and they all gathered around it, their earth dragon hosts leaning in curiously as well. "Hunter's reports place the monsters here at the mines. They haven't moved away from there, which strikes me as odd; something's keeping them there. That makes this easier for us, but also harder. They're in one place and won't likely move, but at the same time they'll be more defensive and aggressive if they're looking for something. I don't expect this fight to go down well, but with everyone's combined power we should be able to kill or at least seriously maim these things. Shimmer's water powers will come in very handy; the dirt there is fine powder, which becomes a slick pool of mud when it gets wet. Because these things are close-combat fighters, our best bet would be to have Shimmer slick the dirt under them and trap them in mud while we stay out of their physical range and attack with half-power distance attacks. Half-power, because they'll probably become enraged and we'll need our power for a defensive if they get back up and retaliate."

Caelos pointed at the mines, then at a monster Neves had drawn near them. "Wha?" Flame asked. The wind dragon cupped his paw over the mine diagram and slid his other paw from the monster to the mine, sliding under his arched toes. "...Uhh...are there...are there monsters in the mine?" Caelos nodded.

"We don't know, and we can't take chances. That's a good point though, if there are creatures in the mines and we wear ourselves out fighting the ones outside, it'll draw their attention and then we're screwed. The fact that Nonsleepers were at the Ancient City makes me very nervous, and increases the odds that they're at the mines with these creatures." He glanced up to see Flame raising his paw. "Flame?"

"Do 'these creatures' have a name?"

Neves paused with his mouth open. "I...dunno, actually; Spyro would know, he did all the history reading on them." Silence fell for a bit as he considered this. "For now we'll just call them raptors until Spyro can tell us their real name."

"How many kinds of raptors are there?" Shimmer asked.

"Uh...from what Spyro told me there are about five or six varieties. Fear, Darkness, Shield, Poison, Energy, and Sword. So far we've only encountered three. Spyro fought off a Darkness raptor at Cynder's old home; they're rather small and lithe and easily scared off; if not hit hard enough they'll warp to another point. From that, I'm assuming they're ambush creatures; you attack them, they warp and reappear somewhere else to take you by surprise. They're supposedly the weakest of the raptors by a significant margin, so if we fight them, a combined attack should kill them outright. The one that chased you, Plazyma, and him after you rescued him on Elamrof was a Fear breed, which is created to be immune to electricity as you two found out. The one that almost had Cynder for breakfast was a Shield; they're bred for immense strength, endurance and defense. They're the most difficult to kill."

"Do these things have specific weaknesses?" Plazyma asked.

"Not from what I found out, but Spyro mentioned certain elemental weaknesses for each breed except the Shields. We'll have to be cautious and observe what they react to. The Fear variety will probably be the second-hardest to kill since we can't rely on the paralyzing ability of Plazyma's thunder strikes."

Flame rubbed his head. "Something doesn't strike me as going well with this; these creatures are heavy, right? They also have huge claws."

"So?"

"How deep would the mud-pool have to be to minimize their chance of escape? True, it might become slick, but if they're heavy enough their weight will push past the slippery surface and give them better footing on the solid ground below. The mud pools would have to be very deep to minimize their claws giving them more traction, wouldn't they?"

They all stared at him. "Call in the world record recorders, Flame was actually smart for once," Plazyma joked.

"Those are good points, but unfortunately we'll have to make do with what we have available. Unless...that does give me an idea; Caelos, would you be able to use enough wind to gather the dirt into a pit?"

"Probably," Caelos replied, flicking his tail out of the way when Plazyma went to shock him.

"Too bad we don't have an earth elemental," Plazyma grunted. She glanced back at their hosts. "No offense but we can't drag you into this."

"Hunter has also agreed to assist us with a few guard groups," Neves continued. "They'll have to be the distractions, since their arrows are little more than annoying splinters to these raptors and their swords can't cut deep enough. We need to get out there in order to devise a more thorough plan; once we know the terrain we can formulate a more solid plan of action. Let's call it a break and head into town, unless you guys want to stay here and hang out. I'm gonna go alert Hunter and the guards of our plans."

"I'll come too," Shimmer said, quickly walking beside him as he headed out.

"Ooooh boy," Flame mouthed behind them, getting humored snorts from Caelos and Plazyma. He turned to their earth-dragon hosts. "Is there a room I can lay low in for a while? I don't want Ember finding me here, she'll drag me to the stores..."

The dragoness chuckled and led him further into the house. Caelos and Plazyma stretched and lay on the couches in the main room. No sooner had they relaxed than in through the front door waltzed none other than Ember herself, humming to herself.

"Hi guys Neves came outta here where's Flame?" Caelos had to suppress a laugh when his sensitive ears picked up a startled yelp of distress from the back of the house; Flame had heard her voice.

"He's not here," Plazyma said calmly, fiddling with her finscale again.

"He and I were supposed to go shopping together..." the pink dragoness whined. "Oh well, better keep searching." She dashed out, calling "FLAAAAAAAAAAAMIEEEEEEE!" Plazyma glanced back at the earth dragon sitting there with a slight smirk on his face.

"You let others just come running into your house?"

"Not often, but it's amusing watching all this."

"Damn it all..."

"Did I not say it wouldn't work?"

Ripto growled and moped on his stone throne. "And you _had _to pay them even though they let them escape..."

"The deal was definite payment."

Ripto growled and swung his staff around lazily, the jewel at the end changing colors rapidly. "You know, Grendor, your advising aspects are the only reason you are still here, and even those are starting to fail me."

Grendor smirked. "You? I was not aware that 'teamwork' was catering to you and your almighty plans."

"Are you saying my plans are futile?"

"To an extent, yes. If you would settle on one solid plan, they wouldn't fail, but you refuse to do that simply because 'things change'. Don't blame me for your failures. Or Tephra, especially since she's hardly involved in anything anymore."

"Her duties will arrive soon enough. Do we have any word on whether your bartering at the Ancient City worked on them?"

"None yet. I told them what you said, but they may be realizing that the playing field isn't level, as you like to consider it. Tephra can now take them all on by herself thanks to your elemental enhancements, and Gnasty even managed to beat Spyro into a corner. A level playing field does not mean you have the upper hand over them in everything."

The red dwarf dinosaur growled with a roll of his eyes. "You and your so-called 'honor' and 'fair play' rules...if we are to accomplish this grand endeavor, we need to have an edge on them. You were supposed to tempt them with your words, not propose fair trades and all that rot."

"I do not violate my personal morals because some arrogant little dwarf tells me to," Ripto snarled, his breaking point almost on him. Tephra glanced up from her bed in alarm at his tone. "Nor should you expect Tephra to. We are not your tools."

"Standing up for her now, are you? Are you challenging me in power?" Ripto's staff glowed.

"Discord in a team only brings a failure, Ripto; if you want us to play along you'd damn well better start treating us more fairly."

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Ripto swung his staff, a force of magic flying out and knocking Grendor back. Grendor fell but swiftly got back up, binding Ripto to his throne with earth magic. Ripto growled and shot a beam of earth energy at him, to which Grendor responded with a similar beam, the two clashing in the center of the chamber and making the mountain shiver as they strove against each other.

_Males..._Tephra snorted to herself, then stood up and walked between the two beams, the energies having no effect on her. "Settle down, both of you!" she growled, shaking them with earth energy. Ripto stared at her in shock.

"How dare you!"

She walked up to him and glared at him. "How dare _you_. You called on Grendor for his services, you powered me for assistance, and you desire to toss us aside because your pwecious widdle pwan isn't pwaying nicewy with reality? Grow up you damn baby!" With that she slapped him out of his throne and walked out of the room, still growling to herself. Grendor got up and followed her before Ripto could recover. In the hallway she leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. Grendor ran his gloved hand along her side softly.

"Good job."

She gave a small smile. "I dunno though; he did give me all this power..."

"Don't second-guess yourself. He needs to consider this. The Ape Lord is almost here and the Unoren have almost finished their job at the abandoned mine. Next are the Skavengers; Skabb should be a pushover."

"When will I be useful?" she asked sadly. "I wanna do something."

"Soon, Tephra. Your most important job to date is almost here." A floating orb appeared over his hand, showing Cynder and Spyro sleeping next to each other in their small cave by the river. "Very soon..."


	29. 1-29

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 29 _

* * *

Cynder leaned against Spyro, the asgarn leaves helping her upset stomach but also making her incredibly drowsy. Spyro leaned his head on hers and put his wing around her, glancing up at the stars above. She felt depressed all of a sudden...she nuzzled him softly with a yawn.

"Thanks for being my friend, Spyro..." she whispered. He smiled to himself and rubbed her paw.

"You need someone with all you're going through."

She giggled and rubbed his tail with hers. "Does this make us...'an item' as Flame would put it?"

"Only if you want it to." Silence fell for a while again before Spyro cleared his throat. "You feeling well enough to head back? Neves is gonna pretty ticked off at us for disappearing."

"Why didn't you just stop at another house or the inn or something?"

"I didn't want them to possibly follow us within the town."

"Oh..." She stood up, gauging herself. "Ow...damnit, it won't go away..."

"We can sleep here, maybe you just need one more night. After all it _was_ your first time drinking, and really heavy at that..."

"Yeah, I think Neves and Shimmer need some time together. I know Nightshade and Rivyera forbade it...oh, speaking of which, aren't we violating their ban too?"

Spyro chuckled. "Neves violated it by having the cheetah couple house us instead of splitting us up. We didn't have anywhere else to go really so he's pretty much the one at fault for this."

She sighed and lay back down by him. "I don't wanna fight those creatures now, something feels wrong...I feel like something bad is gonna happen soon..."

"Hey, we've still got that trip to Tall Plains. Don't jinx it."

She giggled and reclined against him. "You're funny." Silence fell once more. Eventually Spyro stretched beside her, laying his chin on the grass, prompting her to roll onto her side with her back against him. He kept his wing over her.

"Wonder what they're up to..."

"Who?"

"Ripto and the others."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Ow...Spyro, I have a serious question. Do you know anything about the ape lord?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He hesitated. "Yes and no...but let's worry about that later, you need sleep or your stomach's gonna hate you."

"Yeah..." Cynder gave him a slow lick on the cheek, yawned again, and curled up next to him, pressing her back against his side. With his wing still over her he curled himself around her, his whole length of his side along her spine. He put his foreleg over her and she smiled, nuzzling back against him as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Spyro could almost feel her falling asleep, as if part of him was losing consciousness, and he pressed his nose against the back of her neck and closed his eyes, slowly losing himself to rest. They weren't supposed to be growing closer during a mission, but Spyro could feel that Cynder was very relaxed and relieved, something she needed badly with all her inner struggling. As his mind lost focus on the world around him, through her contentment he felt a strange power in her that didn't seem right...he also felt the necklace nearby. Without that necklace, she seemed happier. As his mind drifted off he decided he'd have to get that necklace off her for her own good. Something was there that wasn't supposed to be, maybe that's what was causing her problems...

-

Shimmer sighed heavily as she and Neves headed back to the house. He hadn't said anything all day to her and she had no clue what to tell him. Finally she set herself and touched her tail to his. "Neves..."

"What?" he growled.

She growled back, catching his attention. "Drop the attitude."

"What attitude?"

She stopped, making him stop as he looked back at her in confusion. "You have no idea what you've become now, do you?" she asked, her wings shaking a bit.

"What's all this?" he asked, annoyed.

"Ever since your parents banned us from interacting, you've...you've been an absolute jerk! All you care about now is training to get through this damn mission, with no respect for the rest of us!"

"That's not true-"

She dashed up and slapped him so hard he went rolling on the ground, his glasses skittering away. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" she shouted. "I've told you at least five times a day since your training started that I can't handle this, that my body isn't designed for this stressful flight training, yet all you tell me is 'Tough, deal with it'! We're almost pulling our muscles and all you do is scoff at us! And for what?! So you can cuddle with me again or something?! Well tough, if this is how you're gonna be when you can't be around me, I don't wanna be around you!"

"Shimmer I..."

"You what? You've become a damn monster now! You're so focused on this damn mission you can't even see me! Me! I thought you cared, but apparently I was wrong!" She broke out crying.

"I...I..." he stuttered, completely lost for words.

"Forget it! Until you realize and fix what you've become, WE'RE THROUGH! I can't sit back anymore and watch you wear us to the bone and drag us along like tools!" She ran away, crying. Neves lay there on the ground in shock.

"Shimmer..."

-

The next morning they headed back into town, Spyro bearing a few scratches along his cheek from Cynder's sudden night-terror. She'd cleaned them the best she could but her claws had gone deep. Needless to say he was more than a bit miffed at her. Neves almost blew up the instant he saw them, then headed deeper into town looking incredibly upset. Spyro and Cynder tried to follow him, but Plazyma intercepted them and led them back to the earth couple's home where they were all now staying. Spyro flopped onto a couch and groaned, feeling a bit sick from Cynder's poison. Flame came in when he heard the noise.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Let's just leave it at Ripto problems in the night," Cynder said, hopping up by Spyro. "You sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine..."

"When are we moving out to the mines?" Cynder asked.

"Soon as this feud stops..." Flame replied, glancing at the back room. "Shimmer blew up at Neves last night and they've both been reeeaaallly edgy."

"Oh great..." Cynder turned back to Spyro and started licking his cheek again to dull his pain. As much as he wanted to be angry at her, he couldn't help calming down a bit at her concern.

"Are we still planning on leaving?"

"Yes," Shimmer said, stepping into the room. "We're going without Neves. If he's gonna pout, that's his problem." They stared at her in confusion. "What? I told him off finally, it's his problem now."

"We need his ice power though," Plazyma said.

"Spyro's got ice too. If we don't kill these raptors, or drive them away, things could get nasty."

"Raptors?"

"That's the name we're giving them."

"Oh..." Spyro thought back quickly. "I think they're called Unoren or something, but raptors sounds better."

"Is there a plan of action?" Cynder asked. Flame eyed her oddly.

"Why were you licking Spyro?"

"Nightshade says the poison in my mouth can probably disinfect wounds. Now what's the plan, or is there one?"

Shimmer and Plazyma briefed them on the plan Neves had come up with. It didn't take long; Spyro and Cynder had a pretty good idea what was expected. Caelos returned from browsing the town to report that Neves wasn't anywhere to be found.

"He's not at the inn or something?" Cynder asked, getting a negative headshake.

"Oh no...please don't tell me..." Shimmer whimpered. "He went to fight them on his own?"

"No idea," the wind dragon replied.

"You looked everywhere? What about the library?"

"Why would he go to the library?" Shimmer asked, starting to panic. "He was too out of sorts to go there, he probably went to take them on himself! I shouldn't have blown up at him!" She raced to the door but Caelos jumped in her way, blocking her with his larger wingspan.

~No. You did the right thing, showing him his place~, Caelos said through the air. ~Better to come from you, the source of his worry, than from the rest of us.~

"But we still have to find him! He could be dead already!" she said, trying to shove him back. Flame jumped in and pulled her back, lying on top of her to restrain her.

"Shimmer, settle down! We'll go, but we can't just rush out there on an impulse!" He let her up and she sat there staring at the floor. "Look, we know you're worried about him, but if he went, it's his own fault. He's too witty to die easily against them, and he's really good at escaping. If something happens, he'll get away, there's a good chance of that."

"I don't know..."

Spyro got up off the couch, Cynder following him. "Guys, let's get some food, settle down a bit, do a few training rounds outside to loosen up, then head out. If Neves did go, he's only been gone an hour or so, which isn't long enough to get there from here even at top flight speed. We'll either catch up to him or meet him there."

"If lunch is what you want," their hostess called from the kitchen, "if you can spare about fifteen minutes or so this'll be done."

They discussed the plan further while they waited, then had lunch. Shimmer seemed a bit more cheery after the meal, but she was still worried about Neves. Their practice rounds outside went pretty well but without Neves hounding them it just didn't seem right. Their earth dragon hosts gave them some travel snacks, and after a rather long goodbye they headed out quickly, following the dirt road to the abandoned mines.

"CRAP!"

"GET CYNDER OUTTA THERE!"

Plazyma raced in and zapped past Cynder, grabbing her and pulling her out of the way just in time to avoid a savage bite from a Fear beast. Spyro leapt up into the air and faced it, their eyes locking and both of them holding still, studying each other, daring the other to strike. The monster's six red orb-like eyes made it look like a cross between a dinosaur and a spider, its long sickle-like fingerclaws twitching.

"Eye contact paralyzes them," Spyro shouted to the others, not looking away. "Only briefly! Get outta here!"

"Spyro no! We're not leaving without you!" Cynder shouted, but Flame pulled her back when she tried to run out again.

"Cynder look at me!" he ordered. She reluctantly turned to face him, spotting concern in his eyes. "These things, we're no match for them. It's been half an hour already and we can't even injure them!"

"But I can't leave him here on his own! He'll do something stupid!"

"Gee, thanks for the support," Spyro shouted back, still glaring at the Fear creature. The other monsters were watching intently, ready to strike the instant Spyro broke his focus. The Darkness one was closest to them; its hindquarters were twitching like a cat ready to pounce. "Get her outta here!"

Flame dragged Cynder away, following the others as they hurriedly limped back to the trail. Cynder stared at Spyro in confusion, what was he planning? These monsters had taken every single attack they could dish out and were still going, what could Spyro do against them?

Spyro fluttered to the ground and hunkered low, immediately tapping into his earth power, still glaring at the raptor in front of him. It too lowered itself and stared back at him. The purple dragon studied it intently, still focusing his earth power into the ground under him. "Why are you following me like that?" he asked rhetorically. He was growing more curious...this thing had been intent on killing him, and the others were still lined up to broadside him...what were they doing? It didn't matter though, if he could hold them for a few more minutes the gravity-sink would slow them enough for him to get away. He could feel the suction pressure of the earth energy starting to pull at him, but with a little more focus he could immunize himself to its effects...but, what was the Fear raptor doing? It was swaying back and forth impatiently, still keeping its eyes on his... Spyro was now thoroughly confused. Was...was this thing..._playful_? Its body language was almost exactly like a baby dragon's!

Cynder kept looking over her shoulder until Flame came up by her side and brushed against her. She sighed and leaned against him in her exhaustion, ignoring the sudden prideful step in his walking. Shimmer sighed as well, wanting nothing more than to lean against Neves, but if he was still going to be a jerk, she couldn't. But...he hadn't been attacking the Unoren raptors, so where was he? "I don't get this..." she grumbled, fuming. "Where the hell is he?"

"Is that him?" Caelos asked, pointing ahead with his wing. They all squinted and then broke out into a run to meet the white figure running up to them.

"SHIMMER?! SHIMMER!" came Neves' voice. Shimmer sprinted faster than the others, but suddenly fell back and let them go ahead. They crowded around Neves, grateful to have found him.

"Where the heck were you?!" Flame asked, exasperated.

"What the hell were you guys doing?!" He looked them over, then glanced down the trail and facepawed. "You went to fight them?!"

"Well duh, that was the plan for today," Plazyma snorted, whipping him with her tail. "You had us plan this out and the you disappeared?"

"Nevermind that for now, where's..." Shimmer came up in front of him with a strong glare across her face, Cynder and Plazyma stepping side for her with similar serious expressions. Flame and Caelos backed away a bit uncertainly. "Shimmer..."

"What?" she growled.

He took off his glasses and sighed. "I'm sorry...for what I did to you...to everyone...it wasn't fair of me to use you the way I did...nor was I entirely myself, I didn't listen to you guys. I don't know what happened..."

"I think we should discuss this later," Shimmer said sternly.

"Where were you though?"

Neves shrugged. "The library."

They stared at him in confusion. "Why there?"

"The temple has a library and I used to go down there when I was upset...it's a coping habit for me. I just like to read when I'm upset."

Plazyma glared at Shimmer. "And you were so quick to tell Cynder he couldn't possibly be there."

Shimmer blushed a bit. "Sorry..."

"Where's Spyro?"

"He's holding off the raptors so we could get away...he insisted we leave him."

A strange expression came across the ice dragon's face. "We should probably wait here for him then."

Flame looked back towards the Settlement and suddenly stepped back. "Oh crap!"

They turned around to see an unfortunately familiar pink form running towards them. "HI GUYS!" she shouted.

"Oh great...what's she want _now_? Neves groaned. She came running up to them and skidded right into Flame, sending them both rolling. She quickly got up and turned away from Flame as if he wasn't there.

"Where's Spyro? We were gonna go shopping today!"

Cynder bristled. "No he wasn't, he's been with me ever since we got here."

Ember growled at her, surprising them all with the sudden rush of hatred over her face. "He was gonna take me shopping to look at stuff in the marketplace! What's he doing hanging around a hussy like you?!"

"Cynder, settle down-" Neves ordered, putting his wing up in front of the black dragoness, but she shoved it out of the way and stood almost nose-to-nose with the pink dragoness.

"Let's get one thing straight here," Cynder growled, and firmly planted her paw hard on Ember's, making her shriek with pain. "Spyro is m-...not yours," she quickly corrected herself. "You back off and leave him alone or I'll tear you some new eyeholes. You've already got a guy, you player."

Ember pulled her paw free and swiped at Cynder, Cynder moving just enough so that her claws just barely missed. "Spyro is mine and I will not let some stupid trashy-"

"ENOUGH!" Flame shouted, pulling Ember backwards by the tail. He quickly stood between them. "Cynder, shut up! Ember!"

"What?"

"You and me. Home. NOW." he growled, his nose pressed against hers with a vicious snarl on his face. She whimpered and scampered away. "I'm heading back with her, we're gonna talk." With that he left them, following Ember back to the Settlement. Plazyma turned to Cynder with a confused expression.

"What was that all about?"

Cynder just kept glaring after Ember. The others shook their heads and debated whether or not to go help Spyro. It didn't take them long to go against Neves' advice and head back to help him, but shortly after they set off down the road again Caelos caught sight of the purple dragon walking towards them.

"SPYRO!" Cynder called. He heard her and ran towards them, limping a bit.

"Hey guys, I thought I told you- hey Neves."

"Hi...I already apologized to everyone but...sorry for the way I treated you..."

"You're not dead," Plazyma replied with a deadpan expression, walking around Spyro.

Spyro laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe it if I told you though." He sat back on his haunches and a strange gold block hovered in the air in front of him. "Got what they were after though."


	30. 1-30

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 30 _

* * *

"They got the Unoren's block!"

"WHAT?!" Ripto shoved past Grendor and looked into the crystal. "That's it! Tephra!"

Tephra yawned lazily and rolled onto her back on her huge stone bed. "What's up..."

"You finally get to have your usefulness back. Go get that gold block, and kidnap the little black b-"

"Ahem," Grendor cut him off.

Tephra yawned again and stretched, not moving. "If I recall correctly, oh diminutive brainy one, you said yourself that whether they got it or not didn't really matter. Why the sudden change of plan...aGAIN? Can't you stick to one stupid plan? Constantly shifting your foundation is going to bring the house crumbling down."

"She has a point, Ripto."

Ripto snorted, the gem on his staff starting to glow. "I don't have time for lectures. Tephra, get out there."

"No." She yawned again and turned away. "First you settle on a plan, then we'll talk. I'm tired of chasing your every whim."

Grendor turned back to the huge crystal orb. "The Ape Lord should be arriving today, finally. Took him long enough."

"His slowness does not bode well, he'd better have a good reason. We have a little more than three years, but too much can happen in three years." Ripto teleported out of the cavern in a flash of red and yellow smoke. Grendor sighed and walked over to Tephra's bed.

"You feeling okay?"

"Not really, I feel sick..." Her stomach growled loudly.

"If it'll help any I'll go make something, can't have sick members in a team."

"Thanks..." When he left the room she turned back around and stared at the door. Why was he so concerned about her?

"What is this thing?" Spyro asked, staring intently at the gold block. It had a complex myriad of tiny channels carved into its surface, and in some areas what looked like a crystal window looking inside to reveal a mind-boggling mass of wires and smaller channel-filled blocks. There were tiny runes written in certain areas, usually where a bunch of channels ended in tiny circular designs.

Neves looked out the window, spotting the library building's tower. "I'd go and do some research but I'm pretty read-out for the day."

"Then we'll go to another area of the library. Just us two," Shimmer said sternly. Neves shrank back a bit - she had something in mind. "NOW." He hurriedly followed her out of the house and down the street, leaving the others to muse about this block.

"It looks like it'd be electrically conducive," Plazyma said to herself, not wanting to touch it.

"It doesn't scratch easily," Flame remarked, dragging his claws across it and looking closely at the metal to find no trace of damage.

"I don't trust it," Caelos mused.

"Why not?" Cynder asked. Caelos started signing and motioning. "Uhhh...piece? Piece of...piece of something...mechanic? Machine?"

"It does look like it'd slide into a machine...see these parallel grooves along the sides?" Spyro ran his claw along one of the tracks in the side. "They also go in a bit deeper at the ends here, like some sort of locking design."

"Guess we won't know until Ripto comes looking for it...all the same we need to hold onto it."

In the library, Shimmer led Neves to some back research rooms, closing and locking the door behind herself. "What are we here for?" he asked nervously.

"To talk." She just glared at him until he lay down on the floor with a sigh. "Now, what was the problem before?"

"What probl- ...oh...that..." He sighed again and facepawed. "Do I really need to talk about this again?"

She walked over and sat down in front of him. "Why were you so pushy with us?"

"Why are you getting on my case about it? Haven't I already apologized?"

"It's not enough."

"Oh so I have to suffer for it, like I'm not already hurting inside enough about it now?"

To his surprise she nuzzled him, a tear slipping down her cheek. "No...I was really worried about you...wouldn't you be worried sick if your best friend suddenly changed completely like you did?"

"...I guess..."

"I just wanna know what made you do that, so it can be avoided later..."

Neves hesitated. "Shimmer, I wish I could tell you, but I don't know what came over me. I mean, at first, I just wanted to get the mission over with, I wanted to get you guys flying..."

"But then why-"

"I don't know. Now that I look back on it I'm scared of myself. I don't know if that was me or if...something came over me... wait a second..."

"What's wrong?"

He looked around in the room and saw that they were in a research film room with tons of data-crystals lined up along the shelves. "Shimmer, is this the room for artifacts?"

"Yes, why? What's wrong?"

He fluttered up into the air, looking along the shelves. "Shimmer, that necklace of Cynder's...I remember asking her to let me look at it just before dad called me in and forbade any contact with you."

She flew up and got in his way. "Neves, stop! Don't automatically pin the blame on something else!" She forced him down to the ground. "We'll talk about that later, right now we're focusing on _you_."

Ignitus laughed to himself and sat up away from the Pool, shaking his head. "Well he did go out of control somehow, but it seems you called it correctly, Nightshade."

"Well, I know my son."

Rivyera stretched and yawned. "How are they holding up?"

"Very well, but there is some discord rising regarding the Unoren."

Cyril walked into the room. "Will those young ones be able to handle the beasts?"

"I think Spyro has unlocked a secret, but now all we can do really is wait. In the meantime we need to get some presence in Tall Plains now that they have the gold brick Kane wants. That was half their mission, it seems; to find the gold brick."

Terrador yawned. "So we need a defense set up there in case of Ripto?"

"Ripto or the Ape Lord. He has been taking his time heading up here from the south, but now that he draws closer he has been amassing his forces around himself. Ripto is also setting up for a consultation with Skabb and the Piratians, most likely for a call to alliance against us."

Volteer sighed. "They have us in a checkmate it seems. They pervade the land and sky, both here and in the Outer Realm, the sole territory left unchecked is the aquatic realm of ocean and lake. We must harness those while we still have time."

Rivyera smiled knowingly. "As diplomat of my kin I will alert them of the proceedings."

"And it's assumed Nightshade will be escorting you."

"Yes," Nightshade consented with a small grin.

Ignitus looked into the Pool again. "We have very litle time in which to act. Ripto and Tephra are conversing, and I see images of Cynder between them. Whatever they have in store, Cynder is at stake, and I fear everything revolves around that necklace of hers. Already its energies are causing discord among her group."

"Its current course is to exacerbate the irritation of stagnancy and the fresh annoyances caused by Neves' unseemly actions," Volteer prattled. "Neves' sudden and nigh-complete character transformation is proof of this hypothesis. Only time can tell now how else it will act."

"And poor Cynder is the bearer..." Cyril said heavily. "I do pity the little one, hers is a harsh life. Spyro has been a true blessing to her, but even with their bond they've established, the necklace will continue to corrode her. "

Terrador grunted. "Already it has laid its own seeds in her mind, restraining her from acting to remove it. We should have taken it from her before they left, but it is a gift and doing so would have probably snapped her somehow. This will not be easy. And Tephra desperately wants that necklace for some reason, Cynder is in all the more danger because of it."

Nightshade looked up at the decorations on the ceiling. "Everything now circles around the necklaces, both lost and known."

Ignitus sighed as Ember swirled into view when Nightshade said that. "Indeed... Cynder is not alone..."

"The Unoren haven't moved away from the mines...there must still be something down there," Plazyma groaned.

Neves sighed, thinking. "We'll have to launch a full-scale assault on them then and force them out. Spyro's not here again, so we're down on elemental power again. I'll get Hunter and tell him about what's happened."

"Where'd Spyro go?" Flame asked, looking around. "And Cynder? I didn't even see them leave."

"They went back to their old homes before we move out. Cynder said she'd meet us at the gates here." With that Neves ran off to talk to Hunter and the guards. Plazyma nudged Shimmer with her wing.

"I take it you two talked then?"

"Yeah...but we didn't really get anywhere. According to Neves he's usually not that impulsive or strict, which I can believe after having been with him for so long."

"So long? It's only been maybe three months at most."

"That's still plenty of time to know someone when you're with them every day."

A few miles away, Cynder stretched and lay down on her old bed, ignoring the musty smell from disuse. Surprisingly no one had been here since she left, her few collected items were still in their places. Memories started flooding her mind, especially of Spyro bringing her food when she was injured. She glanced at the entry to her little cave and shuddered at the sight of the huge gashes in the stone and dirt, still there from when the Darkness Unoren had attacked her. "Spyro seemed upset that we were going to attack them, why did he tell us not to?" she asked herself in confusion. "I'd better get back and make sure the others aren't planning to attack." She took another look around and sighed, wanting to stay here again but unable to do so. She had a very bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon...and somehow it involved the Ape Lord. Why did she keep worrying about him? "Maybe Ignitus can explain it to me..." With a sigh she stretched again and left, flying back to the Settlement. On her way she cast a glance in the direction of Spyro's home, wondering if he was still there. "I hope the branches I planted took root...I hope he likes them..."

Spyro sighed and nudged one of the little plants with his nose, the soft scent of its dying flowers washing over him. "Cynder...thank you..." he whispered sadly. He looked back at the fallen tree and a tear rolled down his cheek. "All these years...all these memories...gone..." He stared up at the clouds, thinking way back to when he was really young. "I miss her so much..." He lay on his back, wishing the tree was still there to give him shade. As the clouds rolled by, his mind similarly filtered memories and thoughts. Some things clicked into place and he groaned. "Of course, it all makes sense now! When I'm done here I need to head back to the Settlement and tell Neves and Hunter to call off any sort of attack on the mines..." His mind started to wander, replaying recent events...and constantly circling back to Cynder.

~"To use your words before...I like being with you."~

"Cynder..." he sighed, staring off into space. All of a sudden a sense of panic filled him briefly and he looked around sharply. Off in the distance a sharp bolt of lightning suddenly flashed down to the ground, followed by several more in rapid succession. "Hey, isn't...that...THE MINES!" Spyro rushed off in panic toward the Mines, spreading his wings and leaping into the air. "Oh please no!" The land under him seemed to blur and pass by at alarming speed, but he barely noticed in his rush to reach the mines as soon as possible. The Settlement flashed by and the dirt path appeared. A band of guards running from the city suddenly shouted in surprise and fear as something shot by them, Spyro taking no notice of them. When he reached the mine gates he landed hard and rolled right into one of the guards. "What're you doing?!" he demanded, looking around and seeing his friends off to the side watching as a crowd of guards rained arrows and spears at the enormous Fear raptor. The other Unoren were bound tightly to the ground under elemental nets. "Why are you doing this?!"

"We're finishing your job for you!" Hunter yelled back from the front of the line. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Stop hurting them! You don't know what you're doing!" Spyro tried to rush in but the guards around him restrained him. "LET GO!" Spyro watched in horror as the Fear raptor writhed in pain, spears stuck in its hide. The others let out pleading moans of pain from their elemental bonds. Spyro gritted his teeth, then shoved Hunter and the guards to the ground and flew forward. "STOOOOP!" he shouted, flying between the guards and the raptor. "CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The guards ignored him and continued launching spears and arrows at the raptor. Spyro roared in anger and shot to the ground, letting loose a Fury attack that let off an energy wave so powerful it knocked everyone down. The Fear Unoren fell to the ground too with a pained cry, whimpering and moaning in agony. Spyro raced up to it and jumped onto its shoulder, analyzing the damage.

"What the hell are you doing stupid?!" the captain of the guard shouted in rage.

Spyro shot an icicle at him, pinning his cape to the ground. "I specifically told you before I left not to attack them, what the hell is wrong with _YOU_?"

"What the heck is he doing?" Flame asked. Neves shrugged, lost in confusion.

"This was an unprovoked attack, you know better than this!" Spyro continued.

"These are hostile creatures!"

Spyro growled loudly again. "Listen to me! These Unoren are nothing more than perpetual infants! The research all makes sense now!" He jumped off and stood in front of the Unoren's face, running his paw along its nose. "They're magically mutated dragons from distant ages past, bred and mutated and mentally bound to infancy for the sole purpose of being killing machines, knowing no better than to attack whatever moves. They look freaky and act badly yes, but we rushed into this far too hastily, and now look. It may be an old creature, but it's forever cursed to be a child! Essentially, you all just speared a child!"

There was a lot of angered yelling, but it eventually died off when they realized they couldn't argue Spyro's point. "So what do we do with them now, smartass?" someone shouted.

"It'll take some time and a lot of conditioning, but they can be trained not to attack. They like to play; that's how I got away with the gold brick. Their creators hardwired the instinct to play with anything that moves, but also that whatever moves is also food, and anything that hurts it must be killed. I got away by playing and refraining from attack."

"But what do we do with them?" Neves asked, stepping closer nervously.

"If we can learn how to tame them, we'll have the enemy's weapons on our side. They've been degraded to living weapons...no creature should become that." The Fear raptor whined again. "This one's gonna die if it doesn't get some attention to these wounds."

After some more arguing Spyro finally convinced them to drug and sedate the raptors so they could be more easily cared for. The Fear Unoren was pretty badly injured with all the spears and arrows, but because of its toughened hide no serious or fatal injury had been inflicted, only bloodloss from the punctures. There was a problem of where to house them, especially since the Darkness raptor could teleport, but finally a team of earth dragons created a large, deep pit in the ground that gave them room to walk around and "play". The aspect of "playing" though was the issue many didn't want to consider. Spyro and crew didn't stick around long; Hunter had received word from a runner that a large band of apes was heading for the Ruins near his old home, bearing strange elemental armor that their arrows and swords couldn't work against.

"Lucked out on this episode," Flame grunted, flapping his wings harder to keep up with the others as they flew back to the Settlement. "Good thing the village mayor took charge..."

"They'll figure something out," Cynder said, sticking close to Spyro. "I have a feeling the Ape King is finally here."

"Finally?"

"The sooner he gets here the sooner we can kick his ass and be done with it, frankly I'm getting bored."

They all stopped and stared at her, hovering in the air. "You're bored?"

She landed and they followed her. "Let's take a breather, but anyway, yes I'm getting kinda bored. I mean, we go fight Ripto's cronies, retreat, fight them again, retreat, go to the Settlement and get harassed by Ember...it's getting a bit boring. Anyway, don't we have some business in Tall Plains?"

"Yes, we need to head back to the Temple tomorrow," Neves said with a sigh. "Flame is to stay at the temple for some last-minute training, then he'll join us, but the teams are me and Cynder, Spyro and Plazyma, and Shimmer and Caelos, as it was set up before."

"Why am I always held behind?"

"Well technically you weren't even supposed to be part of this whole mess," Shimmer growled, recalling his intrusion on their first mission.

"Neither were you really," Cynder pointed out, getting a scowl from the water dragoness and sticking her tongue out teasingly at her. "Half this team wasn't supposed to be in on this but it all worked out I guess, except for the earth elemental."

Plazyma lay down and sighed, exhausted. "I say we ditch all this running around and hunt down the earth elemental, seclude ourselves in secret and train our asses off, then rain down hellfire on the badasses around here until they submit and flee. Like Cynder said all this running around mission to mission is getting dull."

"What about Hunter and the apes though, if we're heading back tomorrow we can't find out what's going on there," Flame grunted.

Neves couldn't shrug amid his wingbeats but he did so anyway, or tried to at least. "Flame, we need to start prioritizing. And besides, the apes haven't attacked yet, so we don't really have reason to go there now. Hunter's kin can report to us what they find out, and then from there we can make a more informed decision of action. Following these things around every which way can distract us from more pressing matters."

"But what if it's the Ape Lord?" Cynder asked.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" Plazyma asked, a tad annoyed.

"I dunno, I just have this feeling it's really important that we stall him."

Neves sighed loudly. "Kane has been waiting long enough for us, and the Ape Lord is only here for diplomacy with Ripto. We cannot act until he establishes himself as an enemy through some sort of attack or malicious movement."

"Let's figure this out with the guardians and leave it for now," Shimmer groaned. "They'll know what to do about it all."

Ripto smirked and rubbed the large gem of his staff on his robe to shine it. "About time. Show him in."

"At once sir." Tephra left him and headed into the hallway, her earth powers forcing the stone back so the hallway became wider. Along the way Grendor joined her from a side hall. "You're dressed unusually today," she said, eyeing his red-and-gold tasseled robes. He still had the blue wide-brimmed mage hat hiding his face, but with red and gold ribbons tied around it.

"And you're looking shiner than usual," he replied, noticing her scales glittering in the torchlight of the hallway. "Looks rather nice, more stone-like."

She blushed a bit under her facial scales. "Thanks...are you coming to escort him too?"

"No, and I'd rather keep away from him. Gnasty is on his way and I shall have to talk him down, he's... in a high state of ire, shall we say, after that mining incident last week."

Tephra winced, Gnasty usually struck first and listened much later when it came to Ripto's use of his gnorcs. "Good luck with that."

"You too on this. Make a good first impression." A little further down the hall he ducked into another tunnel and disappeared, leaving Tephra on her own. She sighed, trying to calm her nerves. Grendor, Ripto and Gnasty were all evil, but predictable. She knew nothing about this guy though...

In the crystal orb room Ripto sat staring into the gem on his staff. "So far everything is working perfectly, but if I move this here, and that there...and taking into account the Unoren... the changes in the plans have all been perfectly coordinated, though Grendor and Tephra still are in the dark as to my motives. Good, but they're becoming more rebellious. Once relations with him are established, I can clue them in, and then the real work begins. I must drop this ruse of indecision, it does get tiresome." The images he was seeing in the gem died off and he sighed, rubbing his head. "Problem is, I cannot predict Tephra's reaction to this. I need to keep her under the radar, but she desires the spotlight and the next major phase of the plan will irk that quality of hers to no end. Grendor understandably does not like my treatment of his followers, but it is a necessary evil that an evil mastermind like myself must do." He drummed his fingers on the arm of his crystal "throne" briefly before looking back into the gem. "That reminds me, those pesky guardians, how will they take to it? I need to refine that factor a bit more..."

A deep _thrum _of crystals signaled Tephra's approach and he sighed, straightening his robe and re-buffing the jewel on his staff once more. The huge stone doorway lifted open slowly and Tephra came in, bowing her head to Ripto. "Lord Ripto, he has arrived." She walked around the room and took her place next to his throne as an envoy of heavily clad ape generals walked in. In their midst lumbered a much larger ape, clad in thick armor adorned with green crystals and what looked like thick webs, two mighty swords on his back and a green-jeweled staff in his hand. A green crystal shone from his shadowed face under his helmet. Ripto grinned in triumph.

"Welcome to our lair, Gaul the Ape King."


	31. 1-31

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 31_

* * *

Cynder ambled into the Pool of Visions room, finding Ignitus sitting there staring into the strange liquid. Everyone else was fast asleep from the day's training, but Cynder couldn't get her mind to stop churning. Ignitus noticed her and yawned. "What's the matter, Cynder?"

She sat down and sighed. "I don't know...there's so much going on in my head...but for some reason all I can think about is the Ape Lord."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I don't get it. Ever since I heard he was heading to speak with Ripto, he's been on my mind more and more, and now it's all I can think about."

Ignitus' eyes narrowed as he studied her. "I too have been sensing something about this situation. Do you know anything about him though, Cynder?"

"Not really, except that he's the king of the apes and he came from far south."

The old fire dragon shakily stood up and walked out of the room into the dojo, beckoning her to follow with a flick of his tail. The huge statue in the room was still under the floor, leaving the room open for them. He sat down outside the huge ring on the floor, and Cynder sat by him, cringing against his side when a huge, hideous Ape appeared in the center of the room. "Cynder, have you seen him before?" Ignitus asked as the vision slowly rotated. Cynder stared at the two huge, cruel swords on the ape's back.

"Not really."

"This is the Ape Lord, Gaul. I pray that you young ones never have to face him in combat."

"Why?"

"He is mysterious and dangerous. Long ago, his ancestors served the Dark Master, Malefor, in the wars against all other races on the planet. They were his most loyal subjects, and I fear that Gaul maintains that tradition to this day. A while ago, his father called on several stone wyvern-golems and attempted to storm Concurrent Skies to open the portal to Convexity, which would inevitably free the Dark Master from his prison within. It was a vicious fight but we stopped him. This was way back in my early days of being a guardian. His father was a zealot of darkness, and I have my suspicions Gaul was raised tightly grasped in this worship."

"But why can't we face him? Why can't we just storm him and kick his ass before he tries to pull anything?"

"Because we must be certain of his motives before we can act. From what I understand, Gaul is a savage warrior and a cunning tactician, not to mention a powerful dark mage. I bet he could rival Ripto's power. What their joint aim is, though, is a mystery to me even with the scattered divinations from the Pool." The rotating vision of Gaul shifted to a battle scene. "In ages past, the Ape Lords would kidnap dragons, often young like you, and mutate them, corrupt them, darken them into gigantic black wraiths of dragons. They would also lead wars like this at their merest whim." He lifted an aged claw and hooked it under the crystal hanging from Cynder's neck. "Cynder...we guardians are scared for you young ones, but you the most. This jewel endangers your very life, it is a target of the dark powers. I fear Tephra may be seeking you to snatch it from you. If she were to get her claws on it, her power would be magnified tremendously."

Cynder sighed and ran her paw along the jewel, debating to herself. "You want to destroy it..."

"I know it was a gift from Spyro, and it must be hard for you to part with it. After your trip to Tall Plains next week, I want you to consider what to do with it. Spyro is concerned for you now that he knows what he gave you."

She sighed heavily, unsure what to do. She eyed the scene still hovering slightly over the floor before her. "Is this what might happen soon?"

The old dragon growled to himself at the thought. "Yes...I'm afraid it's not a matter of _if_ anymore. Now it's a question of _when_ war will break out. Ripto, Gnasty, Tephra, Grendor and now Gaul are scheming something together, and all we can do is sit and wait for their movements. They control the board now in this game, war is inevitable with such a strongly evil gathering convening in secret. Beyond Warfang, the rhynocs and gnorcs are already becoming more aggressive, and I fear Ripto is also looking to ally with the Piratians, the ones who attacked you on your trip to the mainland with Hunter."

"So they look to control both the land and the air?"

They both turned around to see Spyro standing behind them, looking rather tired. "What are you doing up?" Ignitus asked.

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard you talking in here." He sat down by Cynder and she smiled to herself at his presence. "I don't like the sound of what Ive heard..."

"It's appalling to consider, yes, but Ripto is seeking control of as many territories as he can get." The battle scene melted into a map of the land, which angled itself upward so they could see it without craning over the floor. Several large areas began glowing on it. "The Outer Realms have been ravaged for the elemental crystals, several of which Ripto now possesses while we hold the others. The lands beyond Warfang are under rhynoc and gnorc seige. To the south the ape camps are rising in number at an alarming pace. The Piratians have been more aggressive than usual in the past few weeks. Thankfully Spyro was able to discover the secret of the Unoren before they caused more damage, but their threat level was minimal at best it seems."

"Why though?"

"There's a strange power ebbing from Elamrof, and it's not the combined evil energies convening there. It's something much deeper that I'm unaware of. Something is stirring there, but the activity is proportional now to Gaul's presence, which has me worried. There have been reports that the ghosts that cursed Caelos are becoming more active, and that several large bands of monsters were seen patrolling the range. The fact that these evils are leaking from Elamrof, coming out of hibernation, has me worried even more. Something is loosening the bond there."

There was silence for a while until Spyro pointed at the ocean. "Does anyone control the water?"

Ignitus' serious face cracked a bit as he grinned slightly. "Nightshade and Rivyera are preparing for a dimplomatic return to Rivyera's home, where the water dragons reside. They control a vast majority of the surrounding underwater area, all the way up to ten miles out from this island. It's not much, but I believe they may have ways of assisting us if things go badly. At the very least we'll have some definite secure ground. The Piratians and apes can attack us from the air anywhere, but the Oceanic Isles are heavily protected by natural forces. Rivyera and Nightshade can pass through the storms and other barriers with ease, but enemies will be hard-pressed to make a direct assault on the isles."

"What about...the Chronicler?" Cynder asked. Ignitus looked down at her in surprise.

"How do you know of him?"

"Neves mentioned him once, that no one has been able to attack his residence."

Ignitus grunted. "Indeed. You don't need to know about that just yet though, you will in time." The map died off and he stood up again, stretching and lashing the air with his tail briefly. "For now, you two should try to get some sleep. If anything happens, it won't be for a while, and we'll have Rivyera's homeland to retreat to should the times require it."

Spyro and Cynder headed to their room, carefully edging past the other beds and climbing into their own. Cynder was tempted to go outside and sleep in the garden, but with her new fear of Gaul and Tephra she didn't dare set foot outside without someone else nearby. Spyro stared at the ceiling, thinking back on what he'd just heard. Cynder tossed and turned uneasily as she tried to fall asleep; Spyro gazed at her, thinking to himself. She seemed to be growing more distant as time went on; she was more sociable but it seemed like less of her was there. It had to be that necklace...had he doomed his best friend to a slow corruption without knowing it?

-

"Cynder! I could-OW! use a lil help here!"

Cynder sprang out of the tall grass with a spinning flip, slicing the gnorc wrestling with Neves. The ice dragon took the chance and spat a snowball in the creature's face, then kicked it up into the air. Cynder landed nearby, then backflipped and grabbed the gnorc, spinning in the air and bringing it down in a fiery neck-breaking piledriver. It disappeared in a flash, leaving a few red gems. She smirked and trotted over to Neves. "You doubt me?"

"I doubt your ability to work with me here," he growled, then straightened his glasses and looked around. Tall grass stretched all around them, dropping off at sheer cliffs not too far away on all sides. The wind whistled around a rickety old rope bridge just behind them. "Y'know, I though Tall Plains would be less...tall...and more plains."

Cynder shrugged. "Least we can fly now if we fall over."

"But, unlike in the Outer Realm, if we fall here it's over. Out there if you fall you just feel like crap and wake up close to the edge you fell off of."

"I know, I know. How many gnorcs did they say were out here?"

"About fifty or so, and only one has the key to the barrier shield over the village." He suddenly paused and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Shh, get low." They both crouched and slipped through the grass, Cynder tailing Neves. Up ahead she spotted...what was that thing?

"What is that?" she hissed.

"I have no earthly idea...never seen it before. Its armor is pretty heavy too..."

"You distract it, I'll sneak in and try to unhitch its armor. Or stab it in the neck. Either way."

"Alright." He crept forward while Cynder wormed her way through the grass like a snake. Neves couldn't see the grass move around her. "Wow. She's getting a lot better at stealth." As he got closer he noticed a strange elemental presence around this enemy...something wasn't right. "Alright...white glowing armor, must be ice-based if it's elemental." Neves sprang forward, cloaking himself in a blizzard of blinding ice and biting ice particles. The creature immediately spun around and socked him upside the head with the flat of its curved sword, sending him rolling to the side. Neves just barely kept his glasses from breaking before he came to a stop in the grass.

"YAAAR!" Cynder shouted, lunging from her hiding place. The strange creature shrieked and spun around again, but Cynder anticipated its attack and pushed the blade under herself, tackling the thing straight to the ground and jumping off it in an attempt to wind it.

"You missed its armor!" Neves shouted, rushing back up, his left eye partially closed from the pain shooting across his face. The enemy stood up and paused when its shoulderplates fell off.

"Not quite," she replied, shooting him a smug glance before darting back in and breathing fire on it. To her surprise her fire seemed to be sucked into the armor.

"It's elemental!" she yelped, dodging another swipe from its sword. Neves hunkered lower and breathed in deeply before unleashing a powerful stream of ice energy, freezing the grass and nearby ground. The creature's armor suddenly exploded and went flying, sending a bright beam of energy to its sword with a loud screeching sound.

"Cynder, cover the area, that sounded like an alert!" he shouted, ducking under its incoming swipe. Cynder quickly ducked into the grass again and sat still, listening intently. Not hearing anything she focused her shadow power and tried to feel the area. Something was approaching but she couldn't tell what it was or which direction. Not too far to her left something popped up out of the ground, prompting her to dash over and slash at it with her claws. The gnorc fell back and she lunged into the air above it, bringing her clawed heel down on its throat for a killshot. She nabbed the jewel from it and crept over to Neves' battle, spotting the strange creature still fighting him. Neves knocked it back and spotted Cynder's tail as it whipped out and stabbed the enemy's ankle. The vile creature shrieked and fell to the ground, yelling in anger and fright as a web of shadow energy suddenly swept up from the ground and bound its limbs. Neves leapt into the air and hovered, his eyes closed as he breathed ice in a straight line. Levitating the ice and spinning in the air around it he quickly carved a deadly blade with the blades on his wings, then grabbing the hilt of the frozen sword in his mouth he free-fell and plunged the deadly weapon through the creature's chest. A silent scream came from its open mouth before it vanished in a blast of foul smoke, leaving behind several gorgeous clear diamond-like gems. Neves and Cynder collected the gems, feeling slightly stronger as they did so.

"That was interesting," Cynder remarked, studying the blade still stuck in the ground. "But where's the key?"

"I don't think this thing had it- wait... Where's the sword it had?"

Cynder ducked into the grass again and emerged on the other side of the small ice-covered clearing, bearing the sword in her mouth. "It sthkitterd ovr heer wen yu knockd it ovr."

"Here, lemme see it." He sat back on his haunches and held out his paws. She dropped it onto his outstretched paws and grimaced, turning to the side and spitting.

"Bleh, gross!"

Neves studied the blade intently, then pushed his glasses up on his head to look more closely at it. "Actually, I think this is it, it seems to have some sort of energy conduit adorning its exterior..."

Cynder sat down and looked up at the clouds passing overhead. "I hope Spyro's okay..."

"I hope Shimmer's fine, she and Caelos didn't seem to be on best of terms when we separated..."

On the outskirts of the Atllawa village Shimmer and Caelos were lazing around, gnorc armor scattered here and there on the rocks and amid the grass. Caelos was staring up at the sky as he lay on his back, his tail idly twitching back and forth but otherwise no other movement. Shimmer was half-asleep, curled up and staring at the wind dragon through half-closed eyes. She was trying to imagine what he might have gone through before they found him, but because of his inability to talk he was a mystery. Bored out of her mind she finally stood up and stretched. "Think Neves or Spyro got the key by now?"

Caelos just shrugged and spread his wings flat against the ground to sun himself as the sun came out from behind a large cloud. "We'll know soon enough."

She sat down and ran her paws along the watery crests on her head. "Y'know, no offense but you're pretty boring."

"Not my fault I can't verbalize much."

Shimmer rubbed her neck and sighed. "Still though, you're probably the most responsible one of us..." She walked over to him and sat down. "What was it like out on Elamrof on your own?"

His face hardened. "Horrible."

"How so?"

"Lonely. Boring. Dangerous. Sleepless."

"...And...how is life now compared to then?"

"Far better..." A slight smile pulled at his mouth.

She smiled to herself and looked up at the sky. "Caelos, I can't help but wonder...do you like anyone?"

He sighed slowly, figuring his answer. "Maybe."

"Oh come on! Is it Plazyma? I won't tell her if so."

A sly smirk spread over his face and he shook his head, his horns digging into the soft dirt and moss under him. "She's cool, but no. Just a friend."

"Then who is it?" Shimmer begged, moving "above" his head and looking down at him. "C'mon, tell me!" He made a zipper motion across his mouth with another sly look. "Tellmetellmetellmetellme!" she harped, playfully grabbing his horns and shaking his head back and forth. "You butthead, tell me!" He just lay there laughing under his breath and keeping his mouth shut. "Okay fine, have it your way." She moved away a few steps and closed her eyes. Caelos closed his eyes too but then looked up sharply when he felt water drip on his nose. A huge bubble of water hung over him.

"Uh oh."

"So, you gonna tell me or not?" she asked smugly, shooting him an "innocent" large-eyed glance. Caelos suddenly spun on his back and rolled aside, hitting Shimmer in the face with a blast of wind before she could react. The bubble of water almost hit the ground but missed its target. "YOU CHEATER GET BACK HERE!" she shouted, laughing as she gave chase. He jumped into a patch of grass and disappeared. "Caelos?" Shimmer asked nervously, suspecting an ambush. Two smaller orbs of water appeared near her for protection.

"Gotta catch me first."

"ACK!" She spun around but he wasn't there. "You cheater!"

"Give up?"

"What the-" She spun around again. "NEVER!" With that she raced into the grass. A mad game of tag ensued, both of them laughing and madly assaulting each other with their paws and elemental blasts. Finally Shimmer tackled him and lay on his back, both of them panting. "Gotcha...now tell me...who it is!"

He sighed and clapped the ground, signaling submission. She got off him and he shook himself off. "Do I have to?"

"You started it, and I finished it fairly, it's only fair you follow through." He rubbed his neck and sighed again, suddenly nervous. "Are you close to your talking limit?" she asked. He nodded and started slowly signing. "Um...quiet...no surprise? Promise not to be surprised?" He nodded. Before he could continue, something hissed nearby and they both jumped up, ready to defend themselves. The hiss sounded again but much louder, and the forcefield around the Atllawa village glowed and vanished with a dull hissing noise. Shimmer shot Caelos a playful glare. "You got lucky." With that they both headed into the village outskirts to seek out the others.

An hour later they finally located Kane's dwelling, in the middle of a rock-walled area with a myriad of decorative stone pillars and totems. Spyro and Plazyma showed up shortly after, then finally Cynder and Neves. Kane wasn't in his home...in fact no one was here. "This is weird, something's not right here..." Neves groaned. "Are they hiding underground or something?"

Plazyma snorted. "It's about now that Tephra would show up and scoff at us or something."

"I doubt it, I don't think she could get to Tall Plains from underground..." Spyro said, glancing nervously behind them at the sheer cliff and the old wood bridge. "Besides, aren't they busy with the Ape King? I don't think she'd surprise us here right now."

-

Spyro was only half-right. To the west of Warfang, Tephra sat atop a hill strewn with fallen armor and weapons, the hundreds of unconscious bodies dotting the landscape like stones in the aftermath of an eruption. She stared at the red sun masked by the oncoming stormcloud fringe, cooling off from the battle. Behind her she heard Grendor's heavy booted footsteps crunching against the glassy hardened lava from her attacks.

"Not long now," he said, standing by her.

"Indeed. Just one more target, and then one fell swoop." She sighed heavily, attracting his attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his hand running along her side softly.

"I just...I really miss him..."

"Who?"

"Sidian...my best friend..."

"What happened to him?"

A tear slipped down her face. "I was so useless...so frickin' useless...and now here I am, able to crush an entire army but what good does it do...I couldn't save someone important to me..."

"Was he kidnapped?"

She snorted, the rocks around her jumping into the air as if the ground had been struck hard. "He was exchanged for information about Spyro. It's all because of that rotten purplescaled freak of nature that my best friend...the only one who cared about me...he was stolen even after I had completed the agreement to set him free! I worked my ass off to free him and they kicked me aside like the trash I've always been..." She hid behind her wings and sobbed quietly. "I miss him, I miss him so much...I have all this power, Ripto said he'd help find him...but what do I get? Nothing but grief about how useless I am..."

Grendor watched her quietly, letting her vent before he spoke. With a flourish of his hand and a sparkling swirl he produced a pale-blue rose and idly spun it where she could see it between her wings. "Tephra, consider this rose. Quite beautiful isn't it? Yet it's considered a common weed in these parts. But..." He placed the tip of its stem in the ground near her, a small trickle of water appearing from his fingers. "You are not useless, nor are you trash, Tephra. Your power, your abilities, are like this rose amid this desolation. You are an individual among chaos, one that if taken care of, can blossom and spread beauty to its surroundings." She fell quiet, pretending to ignore him. "You have what it takes to change the world. This flower was picked and severed from its roots, much as you were when Sidian was taken or when you joined us, but soon enough you'll find your new patch of ground to be planted in to grow."

Her paw lifted up and fell onto the flower, making him jump back. "Who cares about one lonesome flower...especially when it has nothing but thorns..."

Grendor sighed. "Tephra...I know you're upset. Just think about it, okay?" He took a few steps forward and put his hand on her chest. "Sidian is nearby...in memories, he's right here. You'll always have him close if you keep him in your heart. Even a thorny vine can work some purpose." With that he walked away. Tephra stared after him, her head throbbing a bit after her weeping.

"Have him close?..." She lifted her paw, uncupping it from around the rose. She sighed and lay down, her chin on the grass as she stared at its delicate petals. Levitating a few pebbles she used them to help the flower stand up again, then arranged a few around its base. She lightly stroked its soft blue petals with her wingthumb, her eyes glassed over a bit as her mind churned.


	32. 1-32

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 32 _

* * *

"So you kids just...found this?"

"Actually, Spyro did sir, he got it while distracting the Unoren raptors so we could get away."

Kane leaned against the wall, turning the strange gold block over in his hands and idly chewing on a stalk of grass sticking out of his mouth. In the light from the fireplace of his bamboo hut his long fur glowed slightly red. Cynder kept eyeing him strangely, she'd seen a llama before and this guy looked a bit like one. "Well, that's half the mission I'd called for, done with little effort. You kids got lucky." He tossed it on a shelf and stood up straight, crossing his arms. "Normally I don't call for help, and we don't need your help here of all places, but ever since those Skavengers destroyed our boats and transports we've been cut off from the mainland. Now that we have this you're not needed anymore."

"That's rude," Plazyma scoffed.

"You're one to talk," Kane shot back. "Honestly, why do the guardians send brats in their stead? Looney dragons..." He walked away through a curtain of dried leaves into the adjacent room.

"This guy's an ass," Plazyma hissed under her breath.

"Hey hey, not here," Neves replied quietly. "Stay calm, we don't need them angry with us."

Spyro muttered under his breath. "Three, two, one..." Kane stepped back into the room with a grunt. "Am I good or am I good?" the purple dragon whispered to Cynder, making her giggle and swat his tail with hers.

"Well, since the guardians sent you here, I can't send you back for nothing. There are five small totem statues on the terraces around the central plaza. You need those to get past the gates to the god's shrine."

"Why are we going in there?" Plazyma asked.

"I've left my pipe there, I need you to go get it."

"...That's it?"

He just leaned back against the nearby wall. "You came all the way out here, might as well give you something to do."

"So we have to chase down five small totems to get access to an area you already have access to?"

"Bingo."

Neves sighed and stood up. "Fine...c'mon guys, we'd better get going." As they left the hut he glanced over his shoulder, getting an uneasy feeling that they were being watched.

"Can they sense our scrying magic?" Ripto asked, seeing Neves glare in confusion at the hidden spot above Kane's doorway.

A deep guttural chuckle echoed through the chamber. "That dragon's senses are sharper than normal if he can." A single green crystal eye shone from the shadows. "That little black one. She's the one."

Tephra grinned. "She needs her senses dulled if I am to complete this task."

Ripto smirked. "Gaul?"

The voice laughed again and Gaul stepped forward towards the crystal sphere. His staff glowed brightly with a sickening green light. "Soon our age shall come." The giant ape lord began muttering under his breath, streaks of magic spinning around his outstretched hands. Grendor turned to Tephra.

"This will be a while. We should retire to the army outlook chamber and inform Gnasty of the proceedings."

Tephra nodded and followed him out of the room, having to duck to fit into the tunnel. She smiled when she felt his gloved hand rub her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You know me too well. You sure about this though? Stepping back even more and making room for another?"

She sighed. "Not entirely, but it's revenge against Spyro. Besides, I'll be in charge apparently once the deed is done."

Grendor nodded. "Ripto's indecision and flipflopping would make him unsuitable for the role of superior." They passed by the crystalline windows overlooking the army cavern and paused to look inside. Thousands upon thousands of gnorcs, rhynocs, apes and several other species were training hard, practicing intensive combat and endurance techniques. On the far side, smoke rose and disappeared into filtration crystals while weapons for the entire group were being assembled, as well as fabrications for siege towers, battering rams, and even ballistic vehicles and troop transports. Scattered through the room were thousands of crystal golems and crystal golem suits, some being trained for combat as well. Grendor smiled to himself at the sight. "Three years. We have that long to prepare. And we shall be very prepared by then at this rate."

Tephra smirked, flicking her wings slightly. A portion of the army was armored in green, bearing shields and armor shaped like her head. She would be leading these forces in three years... They continued and Tephra left Grendor in the outlook chamber with Gnasty, going down to check on the progress of the armies. There was an awkward silence in the room as the two leaders watched the training going on below. Grendor tapped a crystal and a magic holographic display came up, giving the numbers of troops and supplies. Spyro is mine..." Gnasty mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothin'."

Grendor studied the hologram briefly, then turned to the gnorc. "Gnasty, I'm aware that our kinds despise each other. However, that can be turned to a better purpose."

"I'll smash Ripto. He only uses me for more soldiers."

"We can get back at him. However, it will take time."

The huge gnorc grumbled and glared at the rhynoc mage. "Why should I obey you?"

"I'm not asking for submission like Ripto. I'm merely suggesting teamwork. We can overthrow Ripto at the last minute, which would be the biggest blow possible to him. It would injure his pride and his planning; if he survives this war, it would probably break him."

Gnasty growled loudly and smote the wall nearby with his hammer. "I will not wait three years to overthrow someone I can crush with one good swing!"

"Then we can overthrow him, rob him of his power, and the shock would probably hold him long enough that you could get the shot you've been wanting."

"I will not wait that long!"

Grendor sighed. "Why are you even under his employ anyway?"

The gnorc grumbled and turned to the window again. "Ripto promised power to smash Spyro. If he won't give it, I don't need it."

"His patience is dwindling and the temptation of power isn't swaying him," Grendor said to himself. "Staying with us is your best bet, Gnasty. Ripto can lure Spyro in. However, if you're willing to work with me, I can devise a plan to get them both in the same area so you can finish them off."

Silence fell while Gnasty thought it over, grumbling under his breath. "Fine. But if I don't like it, I'll smash you."

"I will work on Ripto's use of our minions. Personally I despise how he dispenses them so easily." He blew across his fingers and a whistle above their hearing ranges echoed down the tunnel. Tephra came back.

"Yes?"

"Tephra, prepare to inform the troops. The gnorcs and rhynocs now have a tighter allegiance. That should brighten Ripto's day." The rhynoc and dragon exchanged smirks and Tephra escorted them to the training chambers.

"A little to the left!" Plazyma shouted, watching Spyro lift a vine while climbing a gigantic stone totem covered in ivy.

"Ar yu shur?" he called back, wincing at the bitter flavor of the vine as he held it in his mouth.

"Damn sure, now keep going up, you're almost there!"

Spyro groaned and grunted, his paws sore from keeping his claws curled into the thick mat of ivy. As he climbed up he spotted the pulley he was looking for. "Thish bettr work," he grumbled, climbing up to the stone and rope pulley and very carefully threading the vine through. "I don't wanna do this," he sighed, then grabbed the loose end in his mouth again and jumped, charging himself with earth energy. "ISH IT WRKING?" he called through clenched teeth as he swung back and forth.

"No, you're not heavy enough!"

"I CN'T GET ENEE HEABIER OR IT'LL SHNAP!"

Plazyma sighed. "Hang on, I'm coming up!" She clambered up the vines as quickly as she could, eyeing the tall wooden totem they were trying to move to get to the idol statuette. "Great..." She growled again and glided to the vine, grabbing it tight in her arms. She glared down at Spyro. "Can't you get any heavier?"

"I told yu alredy-WHOA!" They both yelped when the vine jerked and began descending. A loud woody scraping sound told them their combined weight was working. Plazyma glanced over to see the small pocket in the wall finally uncovered enough for them to snag the totem.

"Spyro, let go, it worked!"

"FINALLY!" he shouted, spitting out the vine and spinning through the air before spreading his wings and gliding. Plazyma followed him and watched him reach behind the fallen wooden totem, grabbing the smaller statue behind. He grimaced and spat several times. "Gah, that thing was AWFUL..."

"Well, um...good job...now let's get going." Without watching for his reaction she sped off, hiding the slightly red tinge on her face. Spyro stared after her in surprise, then followed her. It was a quiet flight back to Tall Plains central plaza; Spyro noticed several tall cumulus clouds rolling in and growing darker. Another storm was approaching...

"Hope the others got all the totems, we're too high up to fly in that storm over there."

"The electrical patterns in it suggest a thunderstorm. You should seek shelter."

"What about you- oh. Right. Lightning."

"Duh."

The air shimmered before them suddenly and they back-flapped, hovering in uncertainty. Several strange wyvern-esque creatures flew out of the wavering air with loud screeches, tackling the two dragons and going into a free-fall. Plazyma growled loudly and zapped her foe, but it didn't do anything except enrage the creature even more as it tried to claw at her. Spyro froze his enemy and spun with it, the ground flashing by them and shooting above on a tower of stone. He flung the frozen beast at the sheer cliff, shattering it, and pulled out of the spin to grab Plazyma. The surviving wyvern screeched and shot a swarm of fireballs at them. "Oh crap, hang on!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Plazyma screamed, holding him tight as he free-fell again and spun in a dizzying pattern, trying to shake off the fireballs. During his spin he looked up to see the wyvern hovering, looking like it was concentrating on them. He yelped and gritted his teeth when Plazyma's claws suddenly broke his skin.

"Zap it!" he shouted, pulling up vertically and beating his wings furiously.

"Electricity doesn't faze them!"

"Use a thunder-clap at point-blank! That should throw it off!" He leveled his flight path just long enough for Plazyma to sight their enemy. She started shivering in his arms, her body coursing with electricity. Thinking quickly Spyro spat ice into the air in front of them; as they flew through the cloud it gathered over their ears into thick snowballs. He tried to repeat the trick on a broader scale at the fireballs, but it didn't deter them or even touch them. One of them shot forward and hit his tail. "OWWW!"

"Okay, go up!"

"What?!"

She pointed up and he flew up, his wings growing sore. The air suddenly jumped and they heard a sharp crack, the fireballs suddenly swerving in random directions. Spyro flew as quickly as he could to the wyvern and froze it solid before it could recover. They both watched it silently fall to its doom below the clouds floating by. He let the snow on their ears melt when he felt Plazyma go limp. "Ow..."

"You okay?"

"When it tackled me it almost broke something..." She glanced up at the ledge far above. "You can't last that long can you?"

"I could if nothing else happens."

"Hold me tight."

"Huh?"

"Just do it you moron." He held her tighter with his arms, wrapping his legs under her waist. She secretly smiled to herself but regained her composure. In a second Spyro yelped; the air around them flashed and they were suddenly up on the terrace they had fallen past, his body feeling weird. The strange sensation was a bit uncomfortable, making his eyes water. "What the heck is this weird..."

"Static electricity. Residual from the jump." They rested on the ground for a few seconds before Plazyma butted her head against his chest. "Hello, you can let go now."

"Oops!" He shoved away from her. "Sorry.."

"Whatever. Let's get going." They shook themselves off; Plazyma winced when something stung her eye. She glanced at Spyro and her eyes widened; he was bleeding and some of it had sprayed on her when he shook himself! "Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Huh?" She pointed at his shoulder with her wing and he glanced back. "Oh that...yeah, I should be fine, that's from your claws."

"Bull."

"I'm serious, that's when you screamed and grabbed me."

She walked up to him and put her paw on his side, gasping a bit when her claws perfectly matched the wounds. "Um...I didn't know..."

"It's fine, some health crystals or something should fix it up." They both started slightly when something cold hit them. "Ah great..." Spyro groaned. It was raining. "C'mon...let's get back."

"Least it'll wash you off." She slowly followed him, the pain in her chest bothering her quite a bit. She kept eyeing the scratches she'd given him and the burn mark on his tail just behind his thigh; how was he ignoring the pain like that? _Wow...he's a LOT stronger than I give him credit for..._ she thought to herself. As they walked over a bridge, having to go slowly with the wind moving it around, she felt a sudden slight change in her opinion of Spyro and the others. "Spyro..."

He stopped; the tone of her voice, plus the fact that she was addressing him by his name, immediately struck him as unusual. "Something wrong?"

She hesitated, struggling with herself. Her injury made up her mind for her and she stumbled with a groan. "Can you...carry me? This really hurts..."

Without question he dashed up to her and lay down, letting her climb onto his back. She suddenly felt very tired and rested her head on his, feeling the fins on his head fold under her weight. Next thing she knew, she was sleeping on a soft blanket by a fire, the pain in her chest fully gone. She couldn't see clearly through the sleepy haze over her eyes, but her nose told her Shimmer and Caelos were nearby. "You okay?" Shimmer asked when the electric dragoness tried to lift her head.

"Yeah...oww..." Her head suddenly throbbed. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep on Spyro's back. What happened out there?"

"I don't...really remember..."

"Just think slowly," Caelos said.

She closed her eyes and tried to think back. "I don't know...all I see is...Spyro...holding me...flying..." Her vision cleared and she looked around. "Where is he?"

"He went back to Kane's hut amid this mess...it's a wreck out there. He took our two totems though, so by now they've probably gotten his pipe." Shimmer walked over to a small bowl, cleaned her claws with water spray from her mouth, and stirred the contents of the bowl with her claws. "Here, drink this. Neves taught me this antidote, it should help."

"Antidote?"

"Yeah, I dunno what happened but you were somehow poisoned, Caelos could tell by the tinge in your breath."

Plazyma slowly lapped up the watery medicine, mulling over the purple dragon. Why did he look after her like this when she was always so snide with him? When she finished she sighed and pushed the bowl away, curling up again and looking over their chamber. They were underneath a tree, a rotting one at that judging by the weird bite in her nose from mold spores. Outside she could dimly hear wind howling and a din of torrential rain. Spyro had walked her here, in that mess outside, with wounds and sore muscles? Her eyes widened; the scratches and that burn! "Is Spyro okay?"

"He looked beat up but he wouldn't stay or let us treat him."

Plazyma slowly lay back down again, staring at the embers fallen from the fire. What the hell was he doing, refusing treatment and going out in this weather?

-

"What was that gold block for anyway?" Cynder asked.

"Kane wouldn't tell us. I'm guessing it's for their machines or something, they had a lot of primitive machinery there in the larger fields," Neves grumbled. "I'm just disappointed in how this turned out. But we got it done anyway."

They were all flying back to the Temple after having spent the previous day chilling out in Kane's hut while the storm died off. Shimmer eyed Spyro again suspiciously. "Spyro, you had open cuts, tons of bruises and a large burn mark, how did you recover so fast?"

"Kane had some of those big red health crystals. They work wonders."

"There's the temple!" Plazyma said, pointing ahead through the clouds. They sped towards it, glad to finally be back. Upon landing Cyril came out to greet them.

"My my, what have we here? Accomplished your duties, young ones?"

"Well for the most part," Neves explained, "Kane decided we were done with his requests when we brought him the gold block."

Cyril shook his head. "A trifle hardheaded, that Kane, he can be quite amusing to work with. Barbaric society theirs is, but to each his own I suppose." He led them to the dojo, the statue already below the floor. "Ignitus and the others are down below in the literature areas and are not to be disturbed. The mayor of the Settlement and the leader of Warfang have both arrived this morning with dire news. However, it seems there is nothing to be done about it, the culprits of the events have yet to be ascertained."

"I put my dinner on Tephra and company," Neves growled. The others agreed in low voices.

"As do I, Seven, but nonetheless we must wait patiently while their investigations are conducted."

Caelos glanced around in confusion. "Where's Flame?"

"He is still on his own mission in the Outer Realms, out confronting Jaques. Recently that diabolical wind mage has been instigating quite the uproar among the dragons attempting to re-settle. He should presumably be back by the day's end." He flapped his wings idly and moved around the main circle of the dojo. "While we wait for the elders, Ignitus has asked me to teach you youngsters a game to sharpen your spatial reasoning."

"Spatial?" Shimmer asked.

"Spatial dexterity is being able to think in three dimensions," Neves explained. "To give an example, if I were to cut a pattern into the crease of folded parchment, if you can think spatially you could tell me what it will look like when unfolded when given different choices of answers."

"Exactly. However, it shall be a teamwork competition." Piles of tetris-style blocks appeared on the floor, along with a holographic display of a three-dimensional model. "Split into two teams. Each team has the same kinds and numbers of blocks, you must construct the given shapes as quickly as possible. Discuss the moves amongst yourselves." With that he sat back and carefully watched them madly banter and laugh over the blocks, scrambling to build the figures the fastest. By the time the other guardians came back up, the two teams were tied 7-7 and still going. As evening drew on after dinner Neves and Shimmer were watching the sunset together.

"I'm worried about Cynder," Shimmer said quietly. "She hasn't been herself lately."

"I know. She seemed fine briefly when we fought together to get the key, but after that...it was like something was gripping her. I kept getting this uneasy feeling around her, especially after we left Kane's hut. Several times she even blanked out briefly as if she was in a trance."

"That's freaky...did she have the necklace?"

"Yes, that's what concerns me. She said she'd get rid of it after the trip, but I don't think she has any intention of doing so."

"Did you tell Ignitus?"

"Yes, he says to just watch her. We need to see if it's the necklace or if something else is responsible."

The door rolled open behind them and Nightshade walked out, flexing his wings in the evening air. He sat down nearby, staring up into the sky. "So, Seven, are you still keen on a vacation?"

Neves looked up at him sharply. "What?"

"If I recall correctly, a while ago you asked me if we could go on a vacation when you could fly, 'like other families do'." The dark-scaled dragon grinned at him. "I think it's about time we followed up on that, don't you?"

The ice dragon's jaw dropped, but then clamped shut as a suspicious scowl crossed his face. "Is this gonna be a mission in disguise?"

Nightshade chuckled. "No no no, I made sure of that. After all you've gone through, I think you deserve a getaway."

Neves was so excited he didn't know how to react. A flick against his tail brought him back to reality and he sideglanced at Shimmer. "Can...can we bring Shimmer too?"

His dad's grin broadened a bit more. "Indeed, I think it'd be best if she came along. Our destination is none other than the Oceanic Isles."

They both stared at him in astonishment. "No way!" Shimmer squealed.

"Yes. We've decided to turn our diplomatic run into a vacation of sorts. Ignitus has already sent some communications by crystal message, so most of the information has already been conveyed. That frees us up significantly."

Neves and Shimmer both dashed up to him and hugged his forelegs. "YAAAAY!"

While this was going on outside, Spyro and Cynder were in the underground library area browsing through some old history books together. Spyro noticed she seemed a bit distant. "You okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you're feeling well?"

A slight change in her eyes caught his attention and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just..gah, I'm confused. Things just feel different all of a sudden." She moved next to him and leaned against his shoulder, resting her head against his neck. "Spyro, I know we can't make promises since life is so uncertain but...can you promise me you'll never leave me?"

He hugged her with his wing. "I promise." She smiled and closed her eyes, laying her tail over his. Spyro had a sudden urge to say something, but he didn't know what to say, only that whatever it was it was important. He shrugged it off and lifted his arm over her, pulling her a bit closer. A slight rumble emanated from her chest. "I didn't know you could purr," he said, shaking her gently.

"I'm purring?" she asked, a bit confused. "I thought that didn't happen until we were older."

"Not really, it often happens around our age." They quietly cuddled for a bit longer until Cynder's stomach grumbled loudly. "You're still hungry?"

"Well I was feeling weird at dinner so I didn't eat all that much."

"Then c'mon, let's go get something to eat." They headed back up through the winding hallways and finally came back up into the main temple area. As they did they found Caelos and Plazyma playing a game of checkers in the dojo, a portal door standing nearby. "What's going on up here?" Spyro asked.

"Ignitus wants us to wait for Flame," Plazyma responded, intently studying the board. She zapped a piece and it jumped over one of Caelos' pieces. "Ha!"

He smirked and picked up a piece between his toes, jumping it over several of hers. "Getting better, but still failing," he said.

"Damn you. Fine, take this!" she grumbled, moving another piece. "...Damn it..."

The portal suddenly flashed and they could see a mountain range through it. A red yelling blur suddenly fell out of the door, rolling over the checkerboard and skidding to a halt rather painfully. Flame sat up, reeling and looking around in confusion. "You okay?" Cynder asked.

"I think I died and now I'm in heaven..." he moaned, standing up shakily.

"Wrong," came Nightshade's voice from the shadows on the far wall. His eyes glowed red in the twilit gloom as he approached. "What you went through was heaven in comparison. You failed, welcome to hell."


	33. 1-33

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 1, Chapter 33 _

* * *

_Tides turn...  
furies burn..._

-

"Are we clear with this?" Ripto asked.

"Three years of silence will be hard, but worth it," Grendor said, idly twirling that strange small staff. "Plenty of time to more properly test this."

"Did you send that 'insurance collection' notice?"

"Yes. The guardians have not replied."

"Two weeks have passed now since we spied on them in Tall Plains. I think it's time we decided for them," Gaul said, looking over one of his two huge swords.

"Then we shall. We will let the Piratians go for now and slowly entangle them in our webs until the owe us servitude. By then we should be ready."

Tephra was lying on her stone bed behind Ripto's throne, her mind wandering. Three years until their time of victory came. Three years until the celestial events allowed them to act. She grinned to herself. Even though Ripto treated her poorly, it felt nice to be on the winning side. "Why do we need to stay quiet though?" she asked.

"So that the guardians have no reason to act against us until we are too strong for them to deal with. We will give them no cause for alarm. Such a long delay will also dull the alertness of this land's denizens. They will grow suspicious of our absence, yes, but if we make no move and disappear from the world above, they will forget about us. And that is exactly what we need."

"What of Gnasty though?"

"He is a trump card of sorts. His recent wanderings through the lands are no different from his past actions, and he will continue this to make it seem like the rest of us have disappeared, yet he will also be keeping the guardians and their brats occupied. Thanks to Grendor's work early on, and Gaul's recent enforcement, the lands to the north of Elamrof are ours. So long as we keep a low profile the Burned Lands will be our training ground. The guardians will fail to suspect this, since that area is traditionally enemy territory and they pay it very little attention. As long as we do not cause trouble there, we can operate under their radar in safety."

"When will we act now?" Grendor asked.

"Soon. Tephra, ready yourself, for the moment can be at any time. I cannot scry when they are within the temple, I've been waiting for them to come out."

"Would help your cause had you not created that thunderstorm," Gaul grunted. Ripto quickly looked into the large spherical crystal.

"...Oh."

Flame watched Cynder nap in the dojo on a small patch of moss, nearly bored out of his mind. "Gah when is this rain gonna stop..." he grumbled. "Neves and Shimmer get to go on a vacation, Spyro and Caelos are reading, Cynder and Plazyma are napping...this place is boring." He wanted to train but he couldn't with Cynder in the same room asleep. His whole body was still sore from Nightshade's intensive training, but somehow he had survived. "Wish Ember wasn't so haphazard, I'd go visit her." Spyro had been taking Cynder out for walks in the mushroom forest below almost every day the previous week and a half...he wanted to do that with Ember, but she was so flippant it was like he didn't know her anymore.

Terrador walked into the room, spotting the anxious fire dragon. "Flame."

"Huh?"

"Follow me if you want something to do."

Flame shrugged and stretched, then followed the elder earth dragon through the tunnels beyond the Pool of Visions room. In a chamber with several tall pillars Terrador stopped and sat down. "What am I doing?" Flame asked, looking around.

"A game of sorts. There are some tunnels used by small animals here. To test your stamina, I want you to locate these tunnels and bring back as many Spirit Gems as you can, as fast as you can. You are timed only by your own stamina."

"But why?"

Terrador smirked. "Have you not seen your low power levels and endurance? No warrior should be a hindrance to his team, and you, Flame, are a hindrance. These Spirit Gems will help you, but first you need to make the effort to obtain them. True, on their own they offer some level of strength, but the harder you work for them, the more effective they are."

"Why?"

"No one knows. I will wait here for you. Every crystal you find, you must bring back here."

Flame's face fell. "That's an awful lot of backtracking!"

Terrador just lay down and crossed his forelegs, giving a nonchalant shrug. "You're smart but lazy. Get to it."

Flame groaned and looked around the room, trying to spot the tunnel entrance. "How deep do the tunnels go?"

"Quite deep. There are locking chambers connected by these tunnels; the Moles that lived here ages ago were in charge of these locks. Now stop stalling and get to it." Flame hesitated and Terrador sighed. "Who knows, depending on how well you do, you might get to see Ember." The old dragon chuckled to himself at the new light that flared in the younger one's eyes.

Back up in the dojo Cynder sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She felt fuzzy, like she wasn't completely there. "Hope I'm not sick..." she grumbled, her tail twitching irritably. Lately Spyro had been hanging out with her, sneaking her some sargaberries between training rounds, even cooling her off when she was overworked...but why? In the back of her mind she understood why but every time she tried to get that to surface, nothing. She just couldn't understand his sudden doting, like something was impeding her. With another groan she took off her necklace and glared at it. "Why so much fuss over so small a thing..." she wondered. It made her feel stronger when she had it.

"Cynder..."

"Ack!" She jumped up and spun around, the necklace skittering away on the floor. Ignitus was sitting there watching her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know, I know...I need to destroy it. But I don't want to just yet."

"You may keep it, but at your own risk, Cynder. I would advise you give it up soon. I have a bad feeling Tephra or someone else will come for it."

Cynder sighed and picked it up, slipping it back over her neck. "Is Spyro around?"

"He's still reading." Ignitus walked up to her and lifted her chin gently with one of his claws. "Cynder, please be careful. You and the others have so much potential to lead great lives."

She sighed and nuzzled his paw sadly. "I'm sorry, I just...I feel so confused lately..."

"I know. It's part of growing up I'm afraid. But sooner or later you'll find your calling. My biggest concern for you is that your necklace may lead you or even force you down a road of darkness." He tapped her head and she laughed. "You're a bright young one. Use your wits wisely."

"I'll try..."

"Just remember, an attempt without intent of success is a shot in the dark. Always seek success when you attempt." A tear fell down her face and he paused. "Something wrong?"

"No..it's just...I never had parents...and you're like a dad..."

He smiled, watching her hug his foreleg. "You're part of a family now. All of you are. Always remember that, Cynder. You're not alone anymore."

"I feel so alone in my head..."

He pulled her into a gentle hug with his wing. "I know it's difficult after you spent so long isolated from everyone. We're all here for you, Cynder." The doorway to the balcony opened and they both looked up to see Volteer rush in and shake himself off, water flying everywhere. "Any news?"

"Negative, that diminutive rascal is crafty yet elusive. Lacking probable cause we have no standing to act."

Ignitus sighed and looked down at Cynder. "I'm sorry, but I must go." He stood up and followed Volteer, looking back over his shoulder at her. "I believe you should go and stay with Spyro for today."

"No training?"

"Not today, unless Terrador or Cyril gets bored." She shrugged and followed them, deviating from their course to head down to the library. The two guardians waited until she was well out of earshot before speaking.

"Is it not imperative we take precautionary measures with her?"

"I don't know...with her, it's very dicy. She's had no family up until now, enforcing such sudden strictness might turn her. But that anonymous letter is nonetheless worrisome. Cyril and Terrador couldn't figure out who might have sent it."

"The temple impedes malevolent powers. The scry-negative generators have been working at total capacity; that conniving dinosaur is attempting to spy on us."

"I don't doubt it. They're watching us for the perfect chance to 'collect insurance'."

"Tephra's after Cynder."

"That's the danger I'm afraid of. However, we still can't rule out a rogue element. There may be others out there we haven't taken into account. It worries me how Cynder, not Spyro, is the center of attention."

"What of Dante's Freezer? The Ice King could possibly be scrying on her in secret."

Ignitus sighed in frustration. "I don't know. I don't know. For now we should keep them inside."

Cyril walked into the room grumbling to himself. "Ignitus, I may have some bad news. There appears to be another spike in golem activity within Mount Boyzitbig and in the ranges north of Avalar. Also, those in the Outer Realms have been picking up strange seismic disturbances. Something appears active underground."

Ignitus raised an eyebrow in alarm. "Flame mentioned tremors three days ago after his training in the Beastmakers Wilds. Something is at work here."

Cynder padded into the room quietly, finding Spyro and Caelos still reading. Caelos looked ready to fall asleep. Not wanting to disturb them she backtracked and wandered for a bit, looking at the incredibly vast network of books and impossibly tall shelves and walkways. Stretching her wings she leapt into the air and idly browsed the various sections, looping around the bookshelves until one caught her attention. "Into the Light," she murmured to herself, then pulled it off the shelf and flew down to the reading areas below. She wanted to keep an eye on Spyro, so she camped outside the room and cracked the book open to a random page. Trying not to cough amid the dust that flew up, she tried to look like she was reading.

An hour later Spyro snapped awake and yawned. "Ah great...fell asleep again..." He hopped off the chair and stretched, then headed to the door. The quiet sound of a page flipping nearby caught his attention and he peeked around the doorway. To his surprise Cynder was lying there reading; she had her paws tucked under herself, she only did that when she was comfortable. She flipped the next page with the blade on her wing, unaware that Spyro was standing right next to her reading over her shoulder. Moving slightly to the side to avoid her horns he smirked, enjoying how clueless she was. "Is it good?"

"ACK!" she shrieked, her voice echoing in the expansive chamber. Spyro fell over laughing. "YOU-" She stopped herself. "What did you see?"

"Oh nothing," he replied, "I just didn't know you liked romance stories."

"I- ...uh...damnit..." She grumbled and closed the book. "You took so long reading down here, what were you reading?"

"Just trying to find more on Elamrof, but unfortunately the books we need are restricted. Haven't found much more other than it's been a source of evil for ages."

"What about Caelos?"

Spyro glanced back into the room. "Hang on." He crept back in, and shortly after Caelos' yelp echoed just like Cynder's. She laughed and went into the room to find Caelos with his forehead on the edge of the desk.

"Damn it Spyro..." he growled, getting up and shaking his head.

"Sorry but you were a sitting duck," Spyro said with a laugh. "C'mon, I think we should get back upstairs." They flew their books back to the shelves and Caelos went ahead to open the doors. When they were alone, Spyro nudged Cynder.

"What?" she asked, feeling a bit irritated.

"Nothing, just wondering if you'd...well, like to go somewhere with me tonight."

"Ripto's watching us though."

"He's watching the temple, but the portals to the Outer Realms are in here."

"I guess."

"Meet me in the dojo tonight then." He noticed her eyes glance down. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong...I just...I dunno."

He sat down and put his paw on the jewel on her necklace. "Is it bothering you again?"

"I can't tell. I just...feel kinda hazy lately. Ignitus says it's part of growing up."

He nuzzled her neck and she leaned against him. "You'll be fine."

"Can I ride on your back again?"

He shot her a puzzled look. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Nah, I just feel like it."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay fine." She hopped up onto his back with a grin. By the time they got back up the guardians were waiting for them. "Something wrong?" he asked as Cynder slipped off his back.

"Nothing's wrong. Until we can decide what to do about these threats, and who exactly they're coming from, you young ones will be training instead of going outside. It's crucial you remain within the temple." They walked into the dojo, Spyro and Cynder hanging back a bit.

"How're we gonna get out then?" she whispered.

"Don't worry. The portal's still open from Flame's training."

The training sessions left them worn out; Caelos and Flame were the first to fall asleep, practically the instant they climbed into their beds. Plazyma wanted some extra electrical training from Volteer, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone again. Cynder sighed and leaned on Spyro again. "Spyro...

"Yeah?"

"...Nevermind..."

He sighed and wrapped his wing around her. "Worried about something?"

"I dunno... I just...keep getting the feeling someone's gonna hurt me..."

"Well, if that's the case, it won't be me. I promise I'll never hurt you, if I can help it."

That surprised her; he rarely ever made promises. "Then...I promise not to hurt you either..." she whispered, then yawned. "Spyro, I don't think I can stay awake for that outing..."

"We'll do it tomorrow then."

-

In the fields surrounding the Settlement, Hunter was busy trying to track that strange white being that had saved Spyro and Cynder from Gnasty back in the Ancient Ruins. It had recently been spotted not too far from Spyro's old home, and Hunter couldn't pass up the chance to investigate. He had to find out if this thing was a friend or an enemy, or even just a neutral faction. He knelt by some strange tracks in the soft earth by the stream. His nose couldn't catch anything, so all he had to go on were tracks.

"Strange boots, almost like a gnorc's but far less cumbersome...and the tread is odd..." he mumbled to himself, carefully studying the footprints. "Strange..." He stood up and headed over to the caved-in hill. "Very slight scent of leather..." The area around where the door had once been seemed to be the source of the smell. Several rocks had recently been moved, judging by the trails of bent grass in the ground. "Was it trying to get into Spyro's home?"

Something metallic flashed in the corner of his eye and he stiffened, ready to run or fight. In that same spot he caught something white moving. In a heartbeat he was running towards it as fast as he could. However, to his confusion, it somehow avoided him at his own pace, staying well ahead of him. Was it leading him somewhere? Getting his bow ready he continued the pursuit, constantly looking around in case of an ambush. They were nearing one of Gnasty's old haunts...this didn't bode well. Suddenly the white figure just...vanished. He jumped into the air and simply vanished. Hunter slowed to a jog, very wary of his surroundings. That creature had led him here to show him something; otherwise it would have led him deeper before disappearing. The cheetah pulled his hood up and quietly crept up to the abandoned maze, focusing more on sound than sight. There were voices coming from underground... Hunter quickly headed through the maze and ducked into the stairwell leading into the underground ceremony chambers. "At dawn, we attack the Settlement at full force! Lord Gnasty will be delighted!" shouted a high, raspy voice. The agreeing din was deafening. Hunter sped out of there without hesitation.

-

The next day, it was still raining, but the guardians were rather preoccupied. Flame didn't get out of bed. A bit annoyed at him, Plazyma headed back into the bedroom and stood up by his bed to find him staring at the ceiling.

"Get up emo, can't lie around all day."

"It hurts to move..." he whined. "Really badly..."

She snorted in frustration. "What the hell kind of training did Terrador make you do?"

Flame groaned. "I had to run back and forth grabbing Spirit Gems until I couldn't run anymore, he wouldn't even let me take a break..."

"Ouch."

"I can't even make myself move...been trying all morning but all I get is a burning feeling."

She sighed. "Well, not like I'm concerned, but we can't have this. I'm gonna go get Caelos and we'll make a salve or something."

Flame watched her leave, surprised that she would even offer something like this. In a little while she came back with Caelos and Ignitus. Ignitus helped Flame roll over onto his belly, Flame was so sore he couldn't even manage that on his own. Caelos and Plazyma then set to making a salve with ingredients the elder fire dragon gave; various berries and leaves, a few health gems, and some flowers. They opened the window in the room and Caelos levitated the wood bowl with his wind power until it was full of rainwater, then they added the mixture they'd created from the plant materials. Plazyma set the health gems in the water and shocked them, causing them to dissolve like they would when used normally. Caelos used a gem on Flame to help ease the pain, but the problem lay deeper than the gem's effects could reach. They carefully applied the salve to Flame's back, having to take turns to avoid Plazyma touching Caelos. Ignitus chuckled to himself, catching Flame's attention. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Ignitus turned to Caelos and Plazyma. "Which of you had the idea?"

Plazyma blushed slightly and tried not to smile. Caelos laughed and grabbed a small mirror in his mouth from the far end of the room. He stood up in front of Flame, holding it so the fire dragon could see himself. Flame's eyes widened and he groaned, but couldn't help laughing.

"Purple again...damn it you guys..." They all started laughing while Plazyma finished applying the medicine.

Down below the activities, Spyro and Cynder were in the library reading again, this time with Cyril and Volteer. They were both reading up on legendary weapons and armor, and the various powers imbued in the artifacts. Cyril had taken out the armor pieces they'd found when they defeated the mining golem and acquired the Shadow Orb. Cynder groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Do we have to find those remaining orbs?"

"Ripto probably has most of the others, if not all of them," Spyro grumbled. "We have four now, wind, electric, shadow and ice. Or was it water...I forget. Either way we need to get them back from Ripto somehow."

"Perhaps we could use that to our advantage," Cyril said, then yawned. "Ripto demands 'level' playing ground, and has threatened 'insurance collection'. However he did not tell us we could not offer some sort of a trade."

Spyro stared at him in confusion, then it hit him. "Oooooohhhhh... we offer them what they want in exchange for the orbs he has?"

"Precisely. He may not agree to it, but he cannot act on us while we are here, so unless he wants this 'level', he cannot decline our offer."

Cynder yawned again and shut her book. "I'm really tired today, I'm gonna go nap..."

"Don't sleep too long," Spyro said, shooting her a hidden smile. She smiled back and shook her head, knowing what he really meant.

-

Back on the mainland, chaos was about to ensue. Rogue bands of wyverns had appeared and were assaulting Warfang, setting everything on fire. The main city in Avalar was under golem siege; huge rock and wind golems had stationed themselves outside the city limits while smaller ones periodically attacked the walls and tried to force their way in. The Settlement was not faring much better; a flood of gnorcs and ice golems had arisen seemingly out of nowhere and were trying to invade the dwelling areas. The dragons and guards were fending them off rather easily, but the enemies just kept coming and there seemed to be no end in sight. To make matters worse, these were not ordinary gnorcs; they had strong armor and tough shields, and actually knew how to make use of that.

"Where the hell are the guardians?" one of the guards shouted at Hunter.

"I called for them but no reply!" the cheetah shouted back, taking aim and shooting a gnorc about to strike a dragon from behind. "Gah why the hell do my arrows always miss?!" he shouted in anger when it bounced off the gnorc's shoulderplate. He quickly nocked another one but had to divert his attention to an incoming flying ice golem, landing it squarely between the "eyes" and killing it. "Every time I need to make a shot that _counts_ it's foiled!" he growled. Frustrated with his archery he drew his sword and leapt into the fray.

"Sir!"

"What is it?!"

A messenger mole poked his leg and he glanced down. "The Sensers have determined a magic field around the guardian island! It matches Ripto's magic!"

Hunter growled again. "I'm gonna kill that ass... tell them to send via Spirit Crystal!"

"They've tried that too sir, everything is blocked! But the magic is predicted to fade within two hours!"

Hunter glanced up at the sky; it was already evening. "This is war...it has begun." Stabbing a gnorc about to rush him he pulled back and gathered the other captains. "We need to last two hours, or until the field around the guardian isle dies off. We need to fall back."

"But we'll lose the houses here sir!"

"They can be rebuilt, we must defend the inner city where everyone has been evacuated to! Now go, alert everyone!" They all raced off. "Ancestors protect us..." the cheetah whispered to himself, then spun around and parried a throwing axe.

-

That night, Spyro led Cynder through the portal to the Magiccrafter's Realm, and flew her to a peaceful spot up by the small pond near the boss-portal. They were quiet for a while, just looking at the sky as the sunset colors faded to stars, but finally Cynder sighed and turned to Spyro. "Spyro...why're we here?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I like it, it's nice here...did you bring me here just 'cuz I'd like it?"

"Why?"

"Why do you keep doing things like this for me? I don't get it."

Spyro sighed, his mind racing. What should he tell her? She looked back at the moon as it slowly rose, leaning against him as a cool wind blew over them. He put his wing over her. "Cynder...I...I've been wanting to tell you this for a while..."

"Tell me what?" she asked, watching her dragonfly appear and land on her paw.

He choked on his words briefly, not noticing his dragonfly appear near him. "Remember last night? The promise?"

"To not hurt each other?"

"Yeah...Cynder, I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to."

She sat up and looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

He choked again and mentally kicked himself; why couldn't he tell her?! "Because..." All at once the ground suddenly exploded and Cynder screamed in fright as the slab of ground she was sitting on flew up into the air with her. A huge ball of lava shot up and blew apart in a flurry of wings as a stone golem dragon shot out and grabbed Cynder. "NOOOO!" Spyro roared, spreading his wings and lunging into the air after her. The golem-dragon laughed hideously and free-fell back to the ground, disappearing in another flash of fire and earth. Spyro raced after her, determined to get in before the hole sealed itself up...

WHAM! He hit the ground full-force and skidded off the cliff, his dragonfly's light going out.

"Cynder..." he whispered, and passed out as he fell.

_**END PART 1**_


	34. Part 2, Chapter 1

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 1 _

* * *

Neves sighed as he looked at his reflection in the Pool of Visions, readjusting his new glasses and running his paw over his crest-scale. Looking a bit closer he fiddled with the small crest growing under his chin, his eyes wandering over his Terrador-training broadened shoulders. He yelled and jumped; something sharp had pinched his tail. Shimmer giggled and brushed against him, her freshly groomed scales shining like water pools.. "Oh, uh, Shimmer...I was just, uhhh..."

"Don't play dumb, Neves," she laughed, flicking her tail against his. "You don't need to fuss about your appearance."

Neves sighed and looked back at the pool. "Well, I guess...but I still can't see him."

"He said he'd be back, stop worrying!" She flipped over him and nudged him away from the pool. "Spyro's fine on his own, now c'mon before it gets dark!"

"But..."

"You pwomised," she whined, giving him pathetic puppy-eyes. He sighed and laughed to himself; she was growing to be a stunningly beautiful dragoness, strong yet slim and very fluid in her motions, but those eyes never changed, they still had their power on him.

"All right, fine, let's go."

"It's been three years, Neves, I think Spyro can handle a simple hit-and-run mission."

"Yeah, but still..."

"'But still'?"

"He's still so anxious about Cynder...I can't see her either, and after the last mission..."

She nipped him on the muzzle. "Neves, shut up and drop it already, geez! Spyro will come back for news and we'll tell him what Gnasty's up to now! Now c'mon, you need to relax!"

He shrugged and flew up into the air after her as she jumped off the temple balcony. Neves sighed again. "I'm sorry, Shimmer..."

"I know, you're worried about Spyro, same old same old."

"No, it's not that...I mean, yeah, I'm worried about him, but...I'm sorry for not paying attention to you..." They landed in their chosen spot to watch the sun set. "It's all this guardian stuff, I keep paying too much attention to it."

She rubbed against him. "Hey, it'll be fine." He wrapped his wing around her and curled his tail around hers, and she grinned and leaned against him. "Y'know, about that thing you do at the Pool with your glasses...you look better now than you did three years ago when we met. Why do you keep readjusting them?"

"I dunno, but this pair is looser than my old ones...too bad Gnasty got me, that frame was my favorite."

They fell silent for a while, watching the colors change, until Shimmer sniffed the air and pulled away from him a bit. "Do I smell food?"

Neves smirked, walked to a boulder nearby, and from behind it he produced a rather large meal for both of them. "I tried some new spices I picked up in the Settlement. I think they're good but you're the real test." He brought the small stone tray over to her.

"Delcanth fishies, fried mushrooms and...what's this?"

"Wild goose meat; I got you the better meat off it, most of it was fat." He stuck out his tongue and grimaced. She giggled and licked his cheek.

"Mmmm...smells really good, thank you."

He smiled and nuzzled her lightly. "You're welcome."

On the temple balcony, Rivyera sighed with a small grin as she stared off in the direction the two had flown. She turned her head slightly as the temple door opened, hearing Ignitus came out for some fresh air. "How are they?" he asked, sitting down nearby.

"Doing very well...I'm happy to see my son caring for someone. I think she's the one, but it's up to them."

Ignitus sighed and she turned to him. "What of the others?"

"You're worried about Spyro too, aren't you?"

"I have reason to be...we all do."

Rivyera stood up and stretched, lashing the air briefly with her tail. "I know, Ignitus...but they've grown these past three years, of any of them Spyro can take care of himself."

"I'm more worried about Cynder, though. We haven't heard anything about her since that night...until now."

Rivyera froze. "What?!"

"When Plazyma, Caelos, and Flame return from their missions I will tell everyone what I've seen."

"Shouldn't Spyro be told?"

Ignitus shook his head and turned to leave. "Spyro already knows."

-

Out in Tall Plains, Spyro sat atop a lone rock spire, staring off into space as the wind blew past him. He looked down into a puddle nearby and sighed...would Cynder even recognize him now? He was taller, longer, still thin but getting muscular, and had a much longer wingspan than when she'd been kidnapped that night. "I never even got to tell her..." He sighed and tugged at the silver armor on his shoulders. The Atllawa tribe of Tall Plains had fashioned this armor for him, and had made it earth-resistant for when Tephra attacked. Odd thing was, ever since the kidnapping, the only enemy they'd heard from was Gnasty Gnorc and some rogue bands of golems. His gnorcs were far stronger now, although they still carried a deep hatred towards the apes and rhynocs. The apes had been disappearing recently, and the rhynoc forces were gathering towards Elamrof... "Why? I know they've done something to her...that couldn't have been her here today..." He looked at the tall, thick plumes of smoke rising from the Atllawa fields. He glanced down by his tail and chuckled to himself as he saw his dragonfly buddy snoozing on a blade of grass, its body glowing and fading in a slow, regular pulse. The little guy, now dubbed Sparx, had followed him from his trip to the beach two years ago and was still hanging around. Spyro flicked it lightly with his tail and the fly woke up and jumped into the air. "You ready to go?" They'd worked out a system of flashes and motions for communication; Spyro received a "yes".

Spreading his wings he took off and headed back to the shrine. Kane was still there, waiting for something. "The purple dragon returns," he said, walking over to Spyro as the dragon landed. "What the heck was that thing?"

Spyro sighed...he didn't know for sure but the possible answer scared him. "I don't know, Kane...but whoever it was, it's in league with Ripto. How're the repairs going?"

"We're still trying to put out the fires, could you give us a hand with that?"

"Ha, finally asking others for help huh?" Spyro said with a smirk. Kane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get back, I was hoping for a message but it seems the gods aren't going to let on what's happening just yet."

"Kane, not to insult your beliefs or anything," Spyro said as Kane followed him along the long bridge, "but why was the 'shrine god' a rock golem? I've slain a lot of those around Elamrof."

"Long, long ago the shrine god was a statue inhabited by one one of the gods, and it gained life from our belief," Kane explained. Inside, Spyro rolled his eyes, but let Kane continue. "Before you slew it, however, it was becoming more like a monster, not heeding our pleas for help with our dying crops and failing water. The drought cycle is five years long but it's only two years into the current cycle; we should be having more water, not less."

"I can help with the fires, I need practice with my water breath."

"...Water breath?"

As they passed a dying flower Spyro opened his mouth and breathed a stream of water at its roots. "There. Water breath. Elemental opposite of fire breath." A huge plume of smoke suddenly rose into the air, followed by others, and the columns of smoke that had been slowly dwindling now turned thick and black. Spyro and Kane rushed into the village to find that the fires had returned. Not only that, but there were several thick-armored enemies with glowing weapons running through the village, randomly beating the Atllawas. Kane shouted in fury and tackled one, but it flipped off the ground and immediately counterattacked. "Crap! Elites!" Spyro said to himself. Seeing yellow armor he charged himself and began floating in the air. The Elites watched, tensed and ready to react if he pulled a sudden motion. The Atllawas grew more nervous as the sky darkened. With a loud roar a huge bolt of lightning leapt from Spyro into the sky, then quickly rained down and hit each of the Elites in the village, killing them outright. Spyro fell back to the ground feeling weary, but he wasn't done yet. Focusing his energy he flew up into the air, this time using his wings, and held still in the air, his eyes closed. The clouds above grew darker and thicker, and within a few seconds it was raining, enough to douse the fires to the point where the Atllawas could handle the rest themselves. Spyro fell back to the ground looking rather drained.

"What were those things?" Kane growled as one of his tribe members bound his injured arm.

"They're called Elites," Spyro said a bit hoarsely. "No idea what they are other than that they've been extensively trained."

"You've obviously fought them before, where are they from?"

"No clue, they pop up every now and then." He wanted to add "especially where that creature appears" but thought against it, maybe it was coincidence.

"Well, it pains me to say it but thank you for your help. Now beat it, we've got repairs to do."

Spyro smirked and rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure, whatever," he replied, jokingly tossing Kane's attitude back at him. The purple dragon flew up into the sky, feeling Sparx alight on his head. "Tired from following me around?" he asked, though he was unable to see a response. "Long day...gotta tell Ignitus about the golems too, took us long enough to find out what's going on." As he slowly flew back to the Temple, his mind kept churning...what was that thing he'd seen? Something had attacked him and the village...but it couldn't have been... "Gaaah...damnit, three years of silence and now this, what the hell..."

-

On the mainland in Warfang, Flame and Caelos were resting after a recon mission into the battlefield and the underground ruins. Or rather, Caelos was.

"Flame!"

"Flame, over here!"

"Can I have your pawprint pleeaase?"

"Easy girls, easy!" Flame laughed, sitting up and posing while holding his paws out in a stopping gesture. "There's enough Flame to warm everyone here!"

"Flame, do the grin!"

"Like this?" he asked, striking another pose and catching the setting sunlight on his teeth. Most of the young dragonesses squealed.

"Shimmer and Plazyma are so lucky, they get to be with these hotties every day..."

"I heard Flame and Spyro look similar!"

"Think Spyro's even hotter than Flame? I've never seen him!"

Flame's face twitched a bit but he shrugged it off. "Nah, he's nothin' compared to this!" He jumped into the air and did several tight flips, landing and striking another pose. The girls squealed again and crowded around him. "Hey whoa whoa, easy! Flames need a lil personal space or you choke them, y'know? Don't wanna get too close or it might singe ya."

From a distant rooftop Caelos was copying the sound waves from Flame and replaying them where he could hear them. Rolling his eyes with a frustrated snort he focused the air around himself and then sent a sound beam straight at Flame. "Hey, we need to go back!" he called through it.

Flame tilted his head and listened. "Sorry girls, my super hearing has picked up another cry for help. I must be off!" They all whined and then squealed yet again when he leapt up and flew in circles over them before darting off. Caelos joined him in the air, not looking very thrilled.

"Super hearing?"

"Er...you heard that?"

"Duh." Caelos punched him hard in the shoulder and flew ahead.

"Ow! hey...easy there, I need to look good for the girls, c'mon, it was a joke dude!"

As they neared the temple they met Spyro and landed together on the balcony, neither daring to ask Spyro what was wrong; the purple dragon had a weird look on his face. "Finally back," came a voice from across the dojo. Plazyma walked towards them, ignoring Flame's usual stare at her graceful frame. Her finscales had undergone a strange growth spurt; now instead of having one hanging over her eye, she had several covering half her face. She could toss them back behind her head but she preferred the "mysterious" look. "Wooing the girls again I assume," she added with a hint of dry frustration.

"Nah, just providing some fanservice," Flame said vainly. He yelped when a jolt shot across his muzzle.

"Eyes off my tail," she growled, knowing where he was looking. "Caelos, usual, report at midnight. Spyro?" Spyro had wandered into the hallway, unaware of her or the others. Plazyma groaned. "Emo-boy needs to stop dwelling on his lost girl."

"He's not emo, just confused," Flame retorted, then added under his breath "and taking forever to figure stuff out..."

"Whatever. When Shimmer and Neves get back from their date it's report time." With that she walked out, zapping Flame again when he stared after her. Caelos tapped him with his wing.

"Doesn't that get old?" he whispered.

"What, the shocking? Nah. It's an indirect electric kiss."

Caelos punched him again with a scowl. "Three years have really gone to your head." Flame rubbed his shoulder with his wing, watching in confusion as the wind dragon left him. Shaking his head he sighed and decided to go find Spyro. The purple dragon was sitting atop a statue out in the temple garden, staring absently at a tree nearby. Flame only saw him when his tail flicked in agitation.

"Hey Spyro!" Flame flew up to the statue and sat down by him. In the monotonous moonlight, one would have thought they were identical twins. "You okay dude?"

"I dunno.."

"Modus operandi with you lately. What happened out there?"

Spyro sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring at the sky. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. Still trying to make sense of it before I have to tell the guardians."

"Still thinking about Cynder?" Spyro growled. "We'll find her. Ignitus has seen her once or twice, which means she's still alive out there somewhere."

"Shouldn't you be back with Ember right now?"

"Ehh...she's not really interested in me. I'm just gonna let her go, I'm sick of her games." He sighed and looked at his foreleg as he flexed his muscles. "Terrador's training really worked well but she's not falling for it like the other girls. I don't get it. What've you got that I don't?"

"Purple scales. Elemental powers. A sense of decency and humility." Flame glared at him; Spyro couldn't resist a smirk. "Looks like The Flame got buuuuuurned."

"Shut up."

A motion caught Flame's eyes and he stood up quickly. Spyro hung his head upside-down over the edge of the statue to see Shimmer looking for them. "Boys, it's dinnertime, what're you doing out here?"

"Spyro's being a thickskull again," Flame said, whipping Spyro with his tail jokingly and jumping off the carving. Spyro sighed and stretched, sliding forward off the statue and landing like a cat on the ground. He watched Flame whisper something in Shimmer's ear, then bolt through the garden to the temple with a frightened yelp. Spyro and Shimmer traded annoyed glances and she walked alongside him.

"What'd he say this time?"

Shimmer grunted. "You don't wanna know. He still doesn't get it."

"I don't think he ever will..." They both laughed under their breath.

"You okay today?"

"Yeah, just..." He sighed and shook his head. "Got a lot going on, lot to think about...makes me hate being purple."

"I've noticed Terrador and Cyril expecting a lot of you recently, more than they do for the rest of us."

"And I hate it. They could've sent Flame to Tall Plains but they don't even consider you guys anymore, I'm the first one they call on."

"Bring it up tonight, Neves too doesn't like it."

Dinner was quiet and rather slow, there was a strange unease in the air, particularly from Ignitus' expression. Plazyma tried to compliment Shimmer on her use of herbs in the salads, but got little more than some agreeing nods and grunts. Shimmer shot her a smile but otherwise didn't say anything, eyeing Ignitus uneasily. Finally when they were finished Plazyma sighed noisily. "Alright, what the heck is going on? Let's get this meeting started already, the tension here is choking me."

The guardians all laid down, tucking their paws under themselves. This was the signal that the younger ones should start off. They glanced at each other nervously before Caelos sighed and started signing. In three years he had learned how to speak in sign language and the others had learned how to read him. ::Flame and I went to check on the disturbances in Warfang, but it's the same as everywhere else, strange golem outbreaks. There were mostly stone golems, a few smaller earth-based, a few using the city ruins.::

Volteer groaned and mumbled under his breath, "I pray the golem activity increases haven't reached _that_ gargantuan monstrosity..."

Rivyera looked at Plazyma. "Tell us what you found."

"Not much. Cliff Town is the center of the golem activity out there, and the cliff faces are a sort of base for the wyverns out there. I tried to find a central strike point but they're smart, they're spread too far apart to take out easily in one strike. It's nothing like the nest five months ago."

Terrador turned his attention to Spyro, as did the others. "That leaves you, Spyro."

Spyro sighed. "I don't know much about what happened, but I ended up fighting the shrine god, which turned out to be nothing more than a small but strangely powerful stone golem. When I beat it, I noticed that the other golems in Tall Plains suddenly just fell apart. I think they're linked together. This happened last night."

Caelos grabbed their attention by flinging his wings up in the air quickly, then started rapidly signing. ::Last night several golem armies simply stopped cold!::

"I noticed that too but I thought it might have been some weird magic flaw," Plazyma said.

Ignitus turned to Spyro again, intrigued. "What else?"

"Well I also noticed that the whole area in general seemed to change, but I can't tell how, it just..felt different. Like I'd broken something larger and more integral than a golem. But here's what really bugs me. Shortly after I defeated it, something huge, long and dark attacked me. It was swathed in shadow so I couldn't tell what it was, maybe a gigantic Darkwing, but it was _vicious_. I had to hide from it, even my Fury attacks were ineffective against it; by the time I could tell it was gone, it had attacked the village and set almost everything on fire. Today I spent a lot of time helping clean up, and then just before I left, another wave of Elites appeared and started attacking everyone. I had to use up my last Electric Fury on them."

Ignitus sighed and sat up. "From what you all have said, it seems the golem activity is somehow related to the Atllawa shrines. Somehow, an evil force took over their shrine god statue and animated it, and seems to have linked it to the other golem activity we've been hunting. This will take more investigation, but at a later time." He looked at Spyro with a strange expression. "I had other news but it seems now is not the time."

"Has there been any other activity from Ripto or Gnasty?" Neves asked.

"None yet. Gnasty is still recovering from your last battle it seems, but his gnorcs are growing in number in the fields. I can't tell if this is just more appearing or if they're amassing for some sort of mischief."

Nightshade sat up and yawned. "If this is everything, you young ones should head to bed. Seven, if you wish you may convene with us to discuss our next actions, but I would recommend you get some sleep."

Neves shook his head and stood up. "I'm coming too." Shimmer nuzzled his shoulder and he nuzzled her nose softly in return. "Sorry, I'll see you later tonight." Plazyma rolled her eyes in disgust and left, the others following her. Shimmer stayed behind with Neves until he and the elders headed into the guardian sleep chamber, then followed her friends to the other room. The lighted stones had been put out, but Spyro was still awake, sitting by the window and staring outside at nothing in particular.

"Spyro?" she whispered, walking up next to him.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

He didn't seem to want to talk so she backed away. "You should get some sleep." He didn't move until he heard her crawl into her bed and fall asleep. With a sigh he lay his head on the windowsill, thinking back to three years ago. Seeing Neves and Shimmer together was almost painful for him... He stared at the horizon in the distance, drawing abstract shapes in the stars with his mind's eye.

"Cynder...where are you?"


	35. 2-2

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 2_

* * *

Shimmer sighed and stretched out in the warm sun, spreading her wings to catch more sunlight. The grass around her whispered softly in the gentle breeze brushing over the small valley. "Artisan Plains...also known as Stone Hill..." she murmured, staring at the sky. "Hope Neves is okay," she said with a giggle. Gnorcs dressed as shepherds had been running loose here, along with rams created from gems by the same magic the gnorcs were generated from. Neves had gotten cocky earlier and as a result had taken a rather resounding sock to the head from a shepherd's hook. Off to her left was a dwelling "castle" set in a small bowl in the ground, connected to another bowl off to her right, where Neves was currently hassling the gnorcs. Shimmer turned her head and gazed at the castle turrets. Most of the dwelling space was underground but had been sealed off by the earth dragons, and some strange ward kept the two young dragons from exploring the castle any higher than the ground floor. "Wish we could live here, it's nice and quiet and clean..."

Neves knocked down another gnorc-shepherd and sighed, glancing up at the sky. "They're too easy out here, yet there's so many." Another ram came up at him from behind but was sent flying again, this time from a sudden ice blast from the dragon's wings. Up from the ground sprang at least thirty more gnorcs and rams, ready to replace the ones Neves had taken out. "Ah great, more stasis work." A staff came whipping at him only to be cut clean in half as Neves' wing flew past it, the long deadly blade from his thumb gleaming in the sunlight. Neves spotted a group of shepherds behind him in the reflections from his glasses; they seemed to be strategizing an attack. All at once they surrounded the ice dragon and swung at him with their hooks, only to find themselves at the mercy of Neves' spinning attack as he sliced through the staves and used their loss of balance to bring them falling right into his attack range. "This gets annoying after the third round," he grumbled, spotting more preparing to do the same thing. A bright, cold flash suddenly lit the area, dying off to reveal his surroundings covered in about six inches of ice, including the huge group of enemies. In a few seconds they all shook and exploded in showers of sparks and smoke, gems popping up all over the small pasture area. Neves glanced at the field oddly. "Shimmer?" He waited for a few seconds but received no response. "Shimmer? You there?" Again, no response. He tapped the ice on the ground nearby. "That's weird, I can freeze stuff but never this thick, where'd the water come from?"

"You're still not getting it," came a familiar voice behind him. He froze and slowly turned around.

"Mom?"

Rivyera smirked at him, lounging atop an archway built against the wall. "Don't question yourself out loud before you've explored with your other senses. I'm sitting upwind of you and you failed to use your nose."

Neves groaned. "Why're you here?"

"Just watching you," she replied, but her tone implied more.

"Can't I be alone with Shimmer just once?"

Rivyera shook her head. "It's not about that, Seven. Can't a mother just watch her son in action without being suspected of ulterior motives?"

"If you're just here to observe me, why'd you help me?"

"I was bored."

Something pinched his tail and he yelped and spun around, stopping nose-to-nose with Shimmer. She giggled and nuzzled him. "Poor lil Neves, picked on by two water dragons..."

Rivyera gracefully jumped down from the archway and approached the two. "Actually, Neves, I do have an ulterior motive behind my visitation. Terrador suspected an enemy intrusion during the distraction of the gnorcs here, and I'm here for backup in case things become hazardous. Do you two know of the cave on the beach behind the dwelling castle?"

Neves nodded. "We found a locked chest in there, Shimmer found the key and unlocked it."

"That cave actually harbors a secret vertical transportation; Terrador and Volteer have been studying recent enemy movements and have concluded, through evidence, that something has most likely taken up residence in the strongholds below."

"Never easy..." Neves groaned. "*sigh* Oh well, might as well go take a look."

"You'll need to finish locating the scattered gems; we need their combined energy to unlock the transporter. Somehow the enemy must have hacked it, unless they carry enough gem power on themselves..."

Shimmer studied Neves' face, seeing surprise and realization quickly flash across his eyes. "Well then, let's get going."

"You have an idea?" Rivyera asked.

"A hunch at best. Shimmer, you still have that anti-earth armor?"

Her scales flashed and two sets of armor fell to the ground. "Yep." Rivyera tried hard not to giggle while Neves helped Shimmer get her armor on.

_He's so sweet around her..._ she thought to herself, watching him carefully tighten the armor straps. Shimmer then helped him get his armor on, having to align the gaps in the backplate with the spikes running along his spine.

"What's your idea?" she asked, clasping the backplate straps under his belly.

"Let's just go check it out first, I'm not too sure myself."

After some more searching along the landscape surrounding the pasture and dwelling castle, they headed into the tiny cave. The gem power from their collection resonated in the chamber and the rock reformed into a smooth-walled elevator system, carrying them below the deepest basements of the dwelling castle. In the close quarters of the elevator platform, Shimmer shifted herself and ended up pressing against Rivyera's side. Rivyera groaned so softly they could just barely hear it. "Something wrong?" Shimmer asked.

Rivyera shook her head with a slight grin. "No, I'm just claustrophobic, I can't stand tight areas like this."

Shimmer and Neves cast each other wary glances; that faint noise hadn't just been unease. There had been a hint of pain in it too. They didn't have long to dwell on it, however; the elevator slowed and stopped, part of the wall sliding apart to reveal an underground tunnel. Shimmer shivered. "Neves, something's nearby...I can feel the earth moving."

"Let's get going then."

They quietly walked through the stony hallway, passing by empty rooms until at length they saw light on the walls of an upcoming turn. Neves and Shimmer combined their elements to create a reflective mirror at an angle, so they could see what was around the bend. To their surprise, sitting on a stone table in the middle of the chamber at the end of the hallway was another elemental orb! "I don't see or feel anyone nearby..." Shimmer whispered, "let's go snatch it while we can."

"I don't trust this, it's too empty down here after our activity up above," Neves grumbled.

"You're right, Neves, this is too easy," Rivyera replied. "However, if it's Gnasty or someone like Toasty, we're pretty much in the clear since they're not exactly the brightest of enemies." She grinned to herself at the spark in his eyes; he was strategizing. _Just like his father..._ she thought to herself.

"Well, if my hunch is correct, we should go then. Shimmer?"

She nodded and slipped past him, her body barely moving as her legs silently carried her down the hallway. All her "fluidity" training had paid off; not only was she flexible and very fluid and graceful in her motions, she had also developed heightened control over almost all her muscles, allowing her to hold perfectly still or to slink behind complex edges like a snake. Neves couldn't take his eyes off her, he was so enraptured by her movements. Shimmer smirked to herself, knowing full well that Neves was staring at her as she quickly crept up to the chamber and curled herself inside a shadow on the wall. Not hearing a thing except her own hushed breath she slithered to the table, popped up quickly, and snatched the orb, grinning as it faded at her touch. She went to hide again, but something else on the table caught her eye and she paused to look it over. Several maps had been pieced together with transparent sticky leaves of some foreign plant, but the areas outlined n the parchment fragments weren't familiar to her. On the other end of the table, a copy of the map was being drawn out, with a bright clear gem set on a corner as a paperweight. "Ah crap..." she groaned, catching Gnasty Gnorc's scent on the jewel. "Neves knew it, that's why he wanted earth armor." There was also a big glass of water sitting on the forged map; feeling a little mischievous she gently breathed towards the glass, creating condensation on the outside until it was heavy enough to slide down and stain the map. She grinned as the water's spread through the fibers disrupted the inks. "Sorry guys, hehe!" she giggled to herself, slinking back into the hallway with her finds. Halfway down to the bend Rivyera and Neves were hiding behind, heavy footsteps echoed behind her and she froze completely in fear. There was a loud yelp and the footsteps quickened and deepened.

"NO!"

"Ohcrap!" Shimmer sprinted down the hallway, rounding the corner and running past Neves and Rivyera.

"Run!" Rivyera hissed urgently, shoving Neves behind herself as the heavy plated footsteps came dashing down the hallway. The two young dragons fled as quickly as they could until Rivyera picked them both up at once by their tails and bolted.

"GET BACK HERE STUPID DRAGONS!" Gnasty roared. The air rippled and Rivyera restrained a frightened yelp as a green beam shot past her and bounced off the stone wall. Neves and Shimmer had to curl up on themselves painfully; they were too big for Rivyera to be carrying them, their heads were almost hitting the floor as she ran. Rivyera suddenly yelped and stumbled, dropping them rather hard on the floor.

"Mom?"

"GO! Get it out of here, I'll be..." She clutched her belly with a loud moan.

"You were sick this morning too, Dad's gonna be angry..." Neves jumped over his mother and glared at the oncoming gnorc lord.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"SHUT UP YOU THIEF!" Neves shouted back. Gnasty roared again and swung his staff; Neves hurriedly roared too, expelling a vicious blast of ice breath. The beams flying from Gnasty's hammer bounced back, deflected by a thick sheet of ice. Gnasty tripped and fell trying to avoid his own ricocheted magic beams. Neves took the chance and breathed hard, a flurry of sharp ice spears flying through the air straight at the giant green monster. Gnasty hurriedly turned himself, using his thick armor to deflect the projectiles yet also rendering himself unable to move, lest he get skewered. Neves heard Rivyera and Shimmer canter away back to the elevator, and spat ice on the floor as an extra precaution. Sharp spikes shot up from the growing patch of slippery ice, a dangerous bed of oversized nails. With that he fled as well, looking over his shoulder and spitting more ice spears. "I got lucky..." he groaned to himself. "Had I not reflected his own magic he probably would have overtaken us!"

"Neves, hurry!" Shimmer shouted from the elevator, "we can only hold this open so long!"

Neves flung himself forward and took flight, beating his wings hurriedly. He made it to the elevator, skidding along the floor and coming to a hard stop against his mother's shoulder. Shimmer dragged him in and the stone wall slid shut around them, quiet finally falling over them as they lay panting on the rising platform. Neves readjusted his glasses and looked at his mom. "What was that about back there?" he asked.

"I've just...been feeling sick lately. I didn't think I'd get sick twice in a day though..."

Shimmer and Neves glanced at each other; two plus two were not making four here. Something else was wrong. They didn't question it further though; the water elder's sickness swiftly passed, leading to a quiet flight from the seaside cave to the portal leading back to the temple.

-

While this was going on, Spyro, Caelos and Plazyma were exploring the temple island after a very rigorous training session. The expansive mushroom forest was actually rather beautiful in its own way; no two mushrooms were exactly the same color, both skin colors and luminescence.

"Kinda hard to believe a war tore all this down years ago," Spyro mused, watching some large dragonfly-like insects dart between bushes and moss curtains.

"It's kinda nice out here," Plazyma said under her breath, not realizing the boys could hear her. They sideglanced at each other and exchanged humored expressions.

"This looks like a good spot," Spyro said, stopping and looking around. "We should eat lunch here before going further, I smell swamp water ahead."

Plazyma looked over at Caelos. "Wanna stop?" He sat back on his haunches and signed a few times. "Alright fine, I'm not hungry though." He smirked at her and made a few more motions. "...Fine...you can have my apples, dunno why you like them so much." She sat down and held out her paws, three green apples appearing. She set them on a nearby rock, then circled around the small clearing while Spyro and Caelos had lunch. She watched them out of the corner of her covered eye, Spyro especially. The two boys waited until she wandered into the forest before talking. Caelos laughed to himself and started signing quickly. Spyro snorted, trying not to laugh.

"I know, she thinks I don't know she's watching me. I don't get it though. Yeah, girls are weird..."

Caelos bit into one of the apples slowly. He sighed and the air around him shimmered slightly. ~Spyro, I'm worried about her. And myself.~

"Why exactly?"

~With the missions we've already had to go on, Plazyma and I are encountering more and more situations that mandate physical contact, either for teamwork moves or trying to save each other. This curse is severely limiting my abilities with wind too; I'm getting stronger but can still only use so much power. I don't want her, or any of you, getting hurt because I can't contribute fully.~

Spyro stared at the ground, thinking hard. "Seems we have to find some way to break your curse...but what can we do? It's a Nonsleeper curse, there isn't really any known cure."

~I know, that's what aggravates me the most. I already talked to Plazyma about this...or well, _tried_ to at least.~

"Yeah...might as well talk to a wall."

~You might as well, but she listens to me...just, doesn't always really talk or respond.~ Caelos' eyelid suddenly twitched violently and he flinched, a tear welling up in his afflicted eye.

"You okay?" Spyro asked, standing up and ready to run for help. Caelos nodded and started signing again.

::I'm fine, that was a warning though...I can't talk or use wind power anymore for today.::

"Ah great." Spyro closed his eyes and his body raced with electricity. A few seconds afterwards something crackled nearby and Plazyma appeared in a bright flash. "Caelos needs to get back to the temple A.S.A.P., we should start heading back."

Caelos got their attention with his wings and made a few motions. ::Not until she eats, though.::

Plazyma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll eat something." She quickly grabbed one of the remaining apples with her claws and bit into it harshly.

"You don't need to be so dramatic," Spyro said, watching her. "You're trying to make a point, we get it already."

"Shut up," she growled. She quickly finished it and zapped the core, Spyro and Caelos jumping in surprise when it exploded. "Now c'mon, let's get going already." She led the way, but presently Spyro ended up in the lead, leaving Plazyma and Caelos together.

"Something doesn't feel right...you guys keep going, I'm gonna look around here." With that the purple dragon mimicked Plazyma's lightning-jump and sped away. Plazyma lay down with a frustrated snort and swirled her falling crest-scales with her paw.

"I'm not going until he gets his ass back here." Something tapped her and she craned her neck back, seeing Caelos poking her with a branch held in his mouth. "What is it?" she growled.

:: Do you think it's a good idea for me to find someone to break this curse?::

She shrugged. "'S'whatcha get for playing the hero, not my problem." She turned away and continued playing with her crests, growing more and more frustrated; she knew Caelos was staring at her. Finally she growled loudly and sat up. "Okay, okay, stop it already." He laughed to himself and she snorted at him. "Go ahead and find someone, what should I care? Cursed or uncursed, you're still annoying as hell."

::You know you don't mean that, drama queen::, he signed with a teasing grin. Deep down she wanted to drop the act and laugh, but she couldn't let herself.

"I'm not a drama queen. ... No I'm not! ... You're such a baby at times. ... Why do I still hang around you, hmm, lemme think about that," she growled with sarcasm, "I'm basically stuck in this guardianship position, and you guys are around me all day, kinda hard _not_ to hang around you all the time. ... Well, true, but- ... OH SHUT UP!" She zapped him but he kept chuckling under his breath. "Sitting in a room brooding all day is _NOT_ in my character, you ass!" She lay down again, facing away from him. "Go find someone to break that damn curse, I don't know which is worse, your signing or your voice."

He rolled his eyes with another smirk, eyeing her. _Well, I got you to answer anyway._

Plazyma stared into the forest, fuming. _My gosh, he's like an annoying older brother all the time, geez..._ she grumbled in her head. After a few minutes of silence she sighed roughly. "Caelos, what do you see yourself as in relation to us?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Caelos thought for a bit. ::Guess an older brother,:: he signed, shrugging.

Plazyma rolled her eyes again, but deep down she realized it was fairly true, at least over the past year and a half. Even though he couldn't contribute much to the team due to his restrictions, he was quick on uptakes and usually served as a role model in combat. He also took it on himself to watch over them when they were goofing off in the dojo or the garden, one time taking responsibility for an accidental breaking of a statue in the garden's maze even though it was Flame's fault. Plazyma had to fight herself not to laugh when she realized he was also rather protective of Neves and Shimmer, usually getting anxious if they were gone longer than they had said they'd be out.

Spyro's footsteps nearby brought her out of her reflections. "I told you guys to keep going! C'mon, the guardians are calling for us!" They hurriedly followed him back to the temple, taking flight and heading straight to the balcony where Cyril was waiting for them.

"Finally. Dear ancestors but you young ones do dally. Spyro, Plazyma, you are needed immediately, Flame requires assistance yet again." They both groaned and raced inside. Cyril turned to Caelos. "Well young chap, I do believe you are rendered rather useless for the rest of the day, in regards to training or discussion? Ignitus and Volteer could use some help reorganizing documents in the guardian chambers. I would help but I must head out to Boyzitbig presently, duty calls and whatnot. A mission only a dragon of my stature could..." he trailed off when he realized Caelos was already heading inside. He shook his head with a slight grin. "Youth...I do prattle on, no surprise he's moved. No patience." With that he took off into the sky.

On the other side of the portal in the dojo, Spyro and Plazyma were rendered a bit useless themselves; all around them, gigantic gems, some nearly four times the size of an adult dragon, lay glittering in a massive mining cave. Colors cascaded over the walls and danced in rainbow patterns in the flickering torchlight. Veins glittered and sparkled madly as the light played across their haphazard surfaces. Needless to say, the two young dragons were awestruck at the sight. Plazyma came to her senses first and snorted.

"No wonder Flame needs help, that dolt probably keeps blanking and staring at this stuff."

"Huhwha?" Spyro asked, a bit startled out of his daze.

"Exactly. Get moving, we gotta find him." Spyro stared after her in confusion, not wanting to move from this advantageous viewing spot.

"So these are the caves of Glimmer..." he mused, following her slowly. Plazyma herself couldn't refrain from staring at the gems and minerals as they walked through the rather quiet passages, listening for Flame. The quiet was unsettling. "Either he's dead or passed out, or the battle is outside the caves..." she grumbled. "Either way, his ass is toast this time."

Finally they reached a tiled walkway which lead into a small house-like structure, more like a temple entrance of some sort guarding the mouth of the cave. There was a tiny valley outside, in the middle of which sat a gigantic blue gem perched atop a small cylindrical building. Several other cavern entrances dotted the walls nearby. Spyro wrenched his eyes off the enormous glittering crystals and took a deep breath. "FLLLAAAAAAMMMMME!" he shouted, hearing his voice echo several times over.

"So you wanna attract whatever's kicking his tail?"

"Well if we find him, we'd have to fight it off anyway most likely."

"...Point."

A frightened yelp faintly echoed from their left. "FLAME!" Spyro shouted again, trying to amplify his voice. "Gah, I still need to work on my wind power, it's too weak..."

"HELP! GET IT OFF ME!"

Plazyma facepawed and bolted into the cavern. Spyro decided to stay outside in case whatever it was decided to come out; Plazyma would weaken it by retreating and he'd finish it off and cover their escape. Sure enough he heard her aggravated roaring and several thundering blasts. "GET BACK!" she shouted, following up with another lightning blast. She bolted out of the cavern with Flame draped over her back, her horns glittering with electricity. "Spyro, blast its damn head or something, this thing's awful!" She ran back into the main cavern, leaving Spyro bristling. He growled as a shadow crept forward but remained just out of sight in the cave mouth; whatever it was, it was huge and long. His gut started aching; was this thing related to what had attacked him at Tall Plains?

"Show yourself, you coward!" he barked, his scales coursing with ice energy. The creature simply grunted and...vanished. The shadow on the wall faded slowly. Confused, Spyro rushed forward and looked inside. No trace, no footprints in the dust and gravel other than Shimmer's and Flame's...no residual scent...nothing. "What the hell is going on here?" he grumbled. Shaking his head he zapped himself to Plazyma's electric signature and they escaped, Spyro carrying Flame since Plazyma's lighter body frame couldn't carry him while flying. They landed in the dojo in time to find Neves, Shimmer and Rivyera walking in from the balcony. Neves and Shimmer dashed up to Flame and took him into the bedroom to treat his injuries, Plazyma following to observe and to reprimand Flame when he could take it. Spyro lay down on the moss lining the dojo floor, letting his senses wander. Something caught his ears and he listened intently; soft yet heavy footsteps running up the hallway outside. Nightshade, probably.

"You okay?" came that strange, deep voice of the dark dragon.

"Yeah, I just...I felt sick right in the middle of running. I can't go back out...Nightshade, I think it's happening again."

To Spyro's surprise he heard a very faint rumbling sound; Nightshade was purring? Rivyera started purring too... Spyro rolled his eyes and stretched, trying to listen in elsewhere. Neves and Shimmer were rapidly discussing various herbal remedies and combinations...where was Caelos? Was he even up here or was he in the basement areas? Deciding to train his air abilities, Spyro strained himself a bit and felt his sense of hearing seem to glide over the air. Something caught his attention...was that Ignitus talking or was it someone else?

"Are you sure, Caelos? There must be some other alternative. ... No, no I don't that's a good idea. ... I know, he deals with the Nons, or he used to last we heard of him, but I don't fully trust your rationalization. ... All right, all right, but only as a last resort if you absolutely cannot find anyone else. ... The Chronicler? Why do you kids keep asking about him?"

Spyro's eyebrows furrowed...why did Ignitus get tense when the Chronicler was brought up? Was the Chronicler an enemy or something? Was he a deep secret that should have never been known? "Gaaah...too much...too much to think about..." Spyro groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Ouch, claws...*sigh* It used to be quiet a month ago, now there's a lot happening all at once. Something's up." He rolled onto his back and stared at the giant dragon statue looming over him in the center of the dojo. "This thing creeps me out," he grumbled, staring at the statue's blank eyes. "Its eyes glow and pulsate at night, that's just not right. Not right at all. I can understand the pedestal decorations but...why the eyes too?" He thought back to Cynder's question when they first set foot in here that fateful day over three years ago. "Who _is_ this statue supposed to be?" He slowly fell asleep, his mind still churning.

-

Afternoon crawled by slowly; Spyro felt like he'd slept for hours but it had barely been a whole hour. The statue had been moved into the floor for the night as usual, and Neves and Shimmer were busy preparing the meal for the night with Flame's help. Neves glanced up and spotted Spyro rubbing his eyes.

"Yo, Spyro, Ignitus wanted to see you when you woke up. Over by the Pool. He's probably in the chamber though."

Spyro stretched and yawned, then headed over to the Pool of Visions. Pausing briefly to look in, he saw mist moving around and creating vague moving figures below the liquid's surface. "Neves can use this to search, but all I can get are random visions..." Spyro muttered to himself, standing more properly at the edge of the pool. The chamber door rolled open and Ignitus stepped into the room, stopping by Spyro and sitting down.

"Do you see anything?"

"Nothing definite, just a lot of fog."

"Do you know why I called you here?"

The purple dragon sighed. "It's about Cynder, isn't it?"

"Yes. Cynder has been found. Or, so we believe anyway."

"..Is she okay?" Spyro asked cautiously. Ignitus' eyes flickered away briefly. Spyro sighed again, but with a little more determination. "Alright...what must I do?"

"Nothing yet, except to be at the very top of your abilities. Train yourself as if the world were to end in a week."

"Will it?"

"I don't know, Spyro...I don't think it will. However, you are beginning to surpass what training we guardians can offer. It's time for you, and soon the others, to begin independent training. We will no longer be giving you training assignments, we can merely watch and advise now."

Spyro looked back into the pool. "Wish there was a faster way...I feel like something horrible is about to happen soon. No. Not one something." He saw, in the Pool, a myriad of cruel hammers at work in dark forges, held by foggy creatures. "Many hammers will fall, and swiftly. That's what I feel like."

Ignitus sighed heavily, laying down. After a few minutes he spoke up in a hushed voice. "There is another way. Faster, but far more perilous. One wrong action and you could permanently lose your elemental skills. But I don't know if it will be allowed."

"What will, Ignitus?"

"Nevermind. For now, stick to your training." Spyro's eyes narrowed; there it was again, that tension. "I will let you know if it's possible. Do you see anything else in the Pool?"

Spyro stared, emptying his mind and focusing solely on the Pool. "I see...fire. Darkness. It's the same as last time."

"Ahh..."

"But..."

"'But'? Something wrong?"

Spyro looked closer. "There's...a face. An evil laughing dragon face. Yellow eyes. Big horn atop his head and one behind either cheek. It looks disturbing."

The fire dragon's eyes dilated, but Spyro was still watching the pool. "It's growing dark again...there's a white tree glowing...green beams of magic flying everywhere...green statues of emerald shaped like dragons...and...Cynder!" he shouted, bolting up. The vision dissipated and Spyro growled at the interruption, ignoring the fact it was cut off by his own loss of attention. Ignitus huffed and stood up shakily.

"Spyro, what you've seen tonight...forget it for now, focus on your training."

"But-" Spyro protested, shutting up immediately when Ignitus glanced down at him with a strangely angry, urgent look.

"The time will come, young dragon, but I order you not to think about these things you've seen until then. Now come, I believe dinner is ready." Spyro wanted to protest, but he knew Ignitus was right. The two paused briefly to collect themselves and not seem like anything was wrong before coming out into the dojo with the others. Neves and Shimmer, though, knew something was wrong.

"They fought again," Shimmer whispered, noticing the rigidity of the fire elder's tail as he walked.

"Don't worry about it, you should know that by now," Neves whispered back, making her giggle when he nipped her nose playfully. By the time everyone had been gathered for the meal, Cyril had returned too and was more than ready for rest and food.

As they quietly ate their dinners, Neves occssionally teasing Shimmer by snatching something off her plate with his wingblade, Caelos noticed Nightshade and Rivyera giving each other strange, playful glances. He wanted to say something, but couldn't because of all the talking he'd done already that day. Finally though, Rivyera cleared her throat, garnering everyone's attention. "Well, now that we're all gathered and have eaten and rested, Nightshade and I have...some important news."

Neves looked up sharply at his parents, his glasses slipping down his muzzle slightly from the sudden motion. "News?"

Nightshade chuckled. "No, it's nothing about our enemies. You can relax about that."

Shimmer smirked. "I don't think that's putting him any more at ease."

"What's this important news?" Terrador asked. This had Neves even more confused, the other guardians didn't know?

Rivyera blushed a tiny bit. "Well...now that it comes down to it it's kind of hard, but...well, let's just say that if things go well, Neves won't be an only child."

A stunned silence fell on the room and everyone's stares kept going back and forth between Neves and his parents. Neves, however, was a bit clueless. "...Um, what?" he asked a bit stupidly.

Nightshade laughed a bit at his son's reaction. "You're overthinking things again I see. Neves, you have new brothers or sisters coming along in a few months."

Shimmer shrieked in surprise when her boyfriend simply flopped to the side in a dead faint.


	36. 2-3

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 3_

* * *

__Neves didn't have time to adjust to the sudden news that his mother was pregnant; the next day a flurry of desperate messages flew in via the communicational Spirit Gems, stating that the Skavengers had become increasingly aggressive and were attacking shoreline populations. Spyro and the others were sent out by the afternoon, loaded with reserve health and energy gem packets, a gift from Ignitus to be used only when absolutely needed. Spyro, being essentially the "big gun" of the group, had Sparx with him for additional defensive measures. The little dragonfly had made its home somewhere in the temple gardens but was eager to follow Spyro on his missions. As they flew at full speed over the sea to the predicted location of the Piratian fleets, Shimmer glanced over at Spyro and noticed Sparx sitting on Spyro's left horn.

"He seems to really like you," she said, having to half-shout over the wind whipping in their faces.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he's so adamant given the danger of this run." Spyro glanced below himself to see Neves about ten feet away, staring into space. "Yo Neves, wake up!"

Neves started and fell a few feet with a yelp. "Y-yeah...I'm awake..."

Shimmer quickly folded her wings, diving and pulling out next to him. "Hey...I know it's big news but we can dwell on it later, when this is over."

Plazyma snorted. "Oh get a room already, geez..."

Neves sighed. "You're right...now's not the time for personal grievances." His face hardened and he glared ahead at the tiny dots floating in the sky...the flying pirate ships that had assaulted them three years ago. "ALRIGHT! Everyone knows the plan, correct? I will reiterate once more! We fly in using Fire-3 formation to draw their attention and fire! The control ship is most likely in the core of the swarm; skim their fire in a Water-15 maneuver and close in on the three main hulls! They know who we are after their last defeat at our paws, so be wary! It will be difficult, but do not attack unless you are forced into a self-defensive situation! Save your fury attacks as an escape strategy; if you encounter Skabb or his two annoying bosses, flee immediately to safer ground if possible, else, neutralize him but do not kill him! We must convey our message to him, directly or through their messengers! This is an offensive diplomacy!"

"That's a bit oxymoronic, but whatever," Flame muttered. Plazyma couldn't help but crack a half-smile at his utterance. "Neves, what should we do if someone gets captured?"

"Well you shouldn't have to worry," Shimmer yelled back, "your Fury attack almost brought the temple down, remember?"

"Ah yeah...so floating wood really won't be a match then. This'll be fun."

Shimmer glanced up at Neves; his face was set in that far-off stare of calculation she knew so well by now. "Actually...using Flame's explosive power as a psuedo-suicide attack would help if things get out of control. Flame, if you are captured, make sure you do it in one of the main leader ships, take out their chain of command!"

"What am I, a bomb?!"

"Well according to you with the ladies, yes!" Plazyma quipped. They laughed briefly and then set their sights on the enemy ships swiftly drawing closer. "Neves, I sense electrical energy aimed at us, they've spotted us!"

"Good! Spyro?"

"I got it, just make sure you guys don't get yourselves killed!"

Faint thunderous noises rolled towards them and holes flew open in the clouds ahead. The young dragons broke their current formation and flew outwards, huge cannonballs whooshing past them. Plazyma's flight got thrown off as her proximity to the tow of the cannonball sucked her down a few feet, prompting her to fly higher up than she had been before. "SPYRO LOOK OUT!" she yelped, feeling a strange electric field rushing straight towards him. Spyro saw something flash not even four feet in front of himself, catching a brief glimpse of the clouds ahead...distorting? In that split-second after the flash a thrill of panic rushed down his spine.

"...What the..." he asked. Right in front of him was a gigantic glass cannonball, but it was moving towards him incredibly slowly. He flapped up over it as it passed his location, glancing over at his friends. He felt like he was moving through water, but they looked like they were moving through thick gel, their movements were extremely slow. His rush faded abruptly and he yelped, the slipstream of the cannonball behind him sucking him backwards with a sharp tug.

"Spyro?!" they all shouted in shock. The purple dragon let himself fall so he was free from the slipstream and then beat his wings hard to rejoin the others. Shimmer stared at him in confusion. "What the hell was _that_?!"

"I have no idea!"

"A glass cannonball," Neves said, hovering in place and watching the object fly away.

"I meant what Spyro just did, smartass," Shimmer retorted teasingly, sticking her tongue at him.

Spyro looked at his paws. "It kinda...felt like everything slowed down."

"When we get back to the temple I'll explain it," Neves said, taking the lead. "Heads up!" They broke apart again, this time easily steering around the cannonballs as they blasted past. "For now, try to repeat it Spyro!" he called. "Everyone, we're close enough, get ready! Fire-3 formation!"

"We know already!" Flame shouted back. They gathered into a pyramid shape, Spyro in the lead, Neves and Caelos behind him vertically, and Flame flanked by the two girls behind them horizontally, forming a plus-shape when seen head-on. Several smaller ships drew within firing range and began launching clouds of glass cannon ammo at the incoming dragons. Spyro quickly analyzed their firing pattern and started leading his friends in a looping path, winding their way through the maze of small gunships to the bigger fleet. Figuring Skabb might not be on the biggest ship they split up in groups of two and landed on the flagship and its flanking guard vessels.

"The flagship Fellmuth..." Spyro mumbled. "This thing's freakin' huge."

"Is it true they have an arena on board?"

Spyro nodded grimly. "Be very careful here. They capture any strong fighters and take them as prisoners to fight in the arena. We're prime targets for them."

Flame's eye twitched as he focused and brought forth a letter. "So we just hand this to Skabb or whoever?"

"No. We make sure he gets it. If we hand it to someone we have to follow them and make sure they deliver it, and that Skabb reads it."

Flame looked around as they crossed the unusually barren deck. "They were shooting at us so why isn't anyone here?"

"Keep your voice down," Spyro hissed. He was looking around, using his shadow power like he had three years ago with Cynder. To Spyro, everything was black with colored outlines, almost like translucent black crystal. He could see through nearby objects, though only faintly. "There's no one nearby, they must be waiting for us deeper inside. Go hide in that barrel and don't make a sound," he said, pointing at a large wooden barrel with his wing.

"Why?"

"Just do it, you'll see why."

Flame grumbled and jumped into the barrel. "EEWW there's dead fish in here!"

Spyro had to fight his laughter back, though as he scoured the deck a few coughs escaped him. Rapid footsteps belowdecks caught his attention and he froze. A hidden trapdoor in the floorboards swung back and several Skavengers jumped up, swords in hand. Spyro hadn't really seen them before, but he wasn't surprised at seeing ugly two-legged dogs in pirate clothes scurrying around just like the apes did on the ground below. Flame was watching through a crack in the side of the barrel.

"What the...where'd he go?!" he asked in shock as Spyro seemed to melt into the air just before the enemies surfaced. From all over the deck more pirates appeared. Flame was starting to get scared. Over the din of voices and clamor a sudden shrill whistle sounded from a nearby higher deck; Flame twisted around, grimacing at the dead fish under him, and peeked through another hole in the side to see Spyro standing there. "Wait wha..."

"I have come to deliver a message to your captain!" Spyro called. "I'm not here to pick a fight! However, if you attack me, it's your own fiery loss! Call your captain here and we'll give him our message!" There was an awkward, chilly silence. "...Do you understand what I'm saying?"

All at once there was a deafening roar from the enemy horde congregated around him and they raced up at Spyro. Flame suddenly understood why Spyro had planted him here; he closed his eyes and quickly focused himself. One minute, the Skavengers were leaping at Spyro, the next they were decimated in a powerful rush of fire and heat; the survivors of the first wave yelled in brief agony as Flame suddenly exploded in a widening pillar of fire. Spyro just sat there through it with his eyes closed. Flame grunted and shook himself off. "You plan well but you're still an ass," he said.

"Is that everyone?" Spyro asked, not moving at all.

"Um..." The purple dragon heard a few scattered blasts of Flame's heat-laser breath. "Yeah, that should be everyone."

Spyro leapt down to him. "Good, let's get going, more will be coming." He paused and his nose wrinkled. "Y'know, you really should scrub yourself more often, you're starting to smell like dead fi-"

"Shut up," Flame grunted, shoving him aside and racing to an open trapdoor. Spyro laughed to himself and followed, still being cautious.

On a flanking ship Neves and Caelos were hiding at opposite ends of a storage room. Their presence had been tracked to inside the ship, but as of yet no one had located them. ~Was this really such a good idea?~ Caelos whispered "next" to Neves.

"I'm starting to question it myself, but we have no other means of conveying our message." Neves groaned, shoving his glasses up and rubbing his eyes. "Ignitus tried sending messages before but had a feeling they were either ignored or thrown away..."

~Couldn't we just tell these pirates to take us to their leaders?~

"They won't listen-" A sudden rumbling sound cut him off. "What the heck was that?"

~Not sure, might have been Flame already.~

"Well, that just proves my point then, Spyro probably tried to talk with them but they ended up having to defend themselves."

Caelos held up a paw and listened intently. ~Let's go, I don't hear anyone else approaching.~ With that the two young dragons quickly slipped out into the hallway, ducking behind barrels of cannon powder every so often. Neves glanced up at the rafters thoughtfully.

"There's a walkway up there, let's use that instead." They flew up to the walkway and quickly ran along it, pausing every time a pirate ran by below. It was rather harrowing; the planks were thin and rather poorly nailed, some even had nails sticking up at the joints. They had to stretch out their wings for balance in some spots, moving carefully to avoid tripping over their own paws. They eventually reached a small room filled with pirates and commandeers sorting through treasure rather noisily.

~We should be able to walk through here without being noticed-~ Caelos whispered, then stopped cold behind Neves. The board beneath the ice dragon's paws had creaked loudly and was groaning. ~Watch it! Rotten board-~

"ACK!" Neves yelped as the board under him snapped and smacked him in the face as he fell. He landed squarely in a large chest the pirates were filling with gold coins, the lid closing shut from the sudden impact.

_Ah crap..._ Caelos sighed, facepalming as the pirates stopped cold in confusion. With that he leapt down, quickly kicking up a tornado of coins and gems to cover him as he tried to unlock the treasure chest. A huge hand suddenly grabbed him by the neck and yanked him back.

-

The two girls were having the worst luck; Shimmer's glittering scales had attracted attention right off the bat and within a minute they were completely surrounded, swords and pistols aimed at them. Several commandeers had fallen trying to grab Plazyma, but finally a gunshot that barely grazed her nose persuaded her to settle down. They were roughly tossed into a cage and sent to the flagship on one of the small floating boats. Shimmer sighed and leaned against the cage bars. "I guess this is a rather direct route to Skabb then."

Plazyma snorted, catching Shimmer's attention. The water dragoness eyed her with a bit of fear; Plazyma's face was contorted in a hideously savage snarl, her whole body vibrating as she tried to contain herself. Her wings and the tip of her tail were crackling with small blue arcs of electricity.

-

Spyro sighed as they stood at the doorway to the captain's quarters. "You ready for this?" he asked Flame.

"Ready for what exactly?"

"Ready to not lose your head and panic or something like you tend to do?"

"Oh...um...I guess..."

"Skabb..." Spyro muttered, staring at the giant ugly creature standing before them. "He's even worse-looking than Gnasty..."

"Is that possible?" Flame asked under his breath, a bit afraid of Skabb. This guy was huge, taller than the guardians! He also looked almost mentally challenged with his jaw agape and his tongue hanging loosely. He had a nasty scar over one eye and he looked almost like he was rebuilt, with a treasure chest on top of his hunched back, a hook-hand and a pegleg made of metal. A gigantic cutlass almost twice their size dimly reflected Flame's whole body back at him amid the rusted areas, clutched in Skabb's good hand. The huge dog-like Piratian leader just stared at them, his eyes not entirely focused, almost like he had amblyopia.

"Skabb, we've come to deliver a message from the Dragon Temple," Spyro started, then waited for a response. Skabb just stood there stupidly. "Hello? We're here to deliver a message!"

Skabb grunted a few times, looking around. Two strange-looking parrots flew into the room, one of them perching on his left shoulder and the other on the treasure chest. One of them was brown and the other purple, with scraggly rat-like tails and eyepatches on opposite eyes. Flame cocked an eyebrow curiously. "...He needs birds to translate for him?"

"That's Scratch 'n Sniff to yu fuu!" the one atop the chest snapped back.

"Quite right, we deserve more respect than mere parrots."

Flame started a bit. "They talk!"

"'Course we talk, fuu!"

"Flame, shush," Spyro hissed. He sat back and produced a letter. "We're only here to deliver this message from the Dragon Temple. A cease-and-desist request prior to necessary countermeasures." The two parrots looked at each other briefly. "Simply put, we're requesting that you stop your attacks on the villages, or we'll be forced to counterattack. That's all we're here to say."

Scratch chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "My boy, how deluded you are. We serve our empress, the Black Serpent. Her orders are absolute. I do believe this means your pathetic attempts at diplomacy are ineffectual to our command."

"Yeah, we ain't got time ta mess with you fuu's!"

Flame eyed Sniff crossly. "Watch your mouth."

"Yu better watch _your_ mouth fuu, it's gonna be missin' some teeth!"

Spyro glared at Scratch. "You realize you've just labeled yourselves as our enemies by denying this?"

"N'yes, my boy, I'm very aware of this. Though, we will play the mercy card this once and allow you and your...cohorts...to escape."

Flame cocked his head a bit in confusion. "Huh?"

"You see, we enjoy a good chase, having you come here straight to us is no fun at all."

Flame snarled, smoke rising from his mouth. Spyro's wing flew in front of him in a stopping gesture. "Way ta use your brains, fuu! Better get outta here, or it's hurtin' time, baby!" Sniff jeered.

"Let's get outta here," Spyro said sternly to Flame. Flame growled but backed away. "Call off your pirates, we'll find the others and leave."

"That won't be necessary," Scratch said smugly, then whistled a few sharp notes.

"OW hey get off me!"

"Let her go already dammit!"

Spyro and Flame stared in surprise as several large Skavengers roughly escorted Neves, Caelos, Shimmer and Plazyma into the room. "N'yes, clever plans and a strong tactician among you, but you were careless. Now you should take your chance to get going." The four other dragons were roughly kicked forward towards Spyro and Flame. Neves jumped back up and glared viciously at the pirates, the spikes on his back extending.

"Let's get outta here," he snarled to the others, having to fight himself to not retaliate.

-

The flight home was harrowing at best; some of the more rebellious pirates had chased them rather relentlessly, and a band of Dreadwings had found them and tried to attack them as well.

"Well..." Spyro said, laying on the cool stone floor, "at least now we can rest for a bit..."

At that moment the stone door to the Visions room rolled open and Ignitus looked in. "Ah good, Spyro, could I speak with you?"

The purple dragon sighed and stood up. Shimmer and Neves saw a flash of anger pass over his face before he turned and walked to the other room, the door rolling shut behind him. Neves sighed, pushing his glasses up and rubbing his eyes. "Y'know, ever since Spyro's powers surpassed ours he doesn't ask us much anymore, it's always Spyro."

"Jealous?" Plazyma chided, laying on her back. "I'm sure not."

"I'm not either, it's a nice break compared to last year, but...Spyro doesn't even get a chance to sit back lately. Volteer said it was to keep him from brooding about Cynder, but I don't think that's the reason anymore."

Flame groaned and stretched. "I don't like doing stuff but they are asking a lot more of him than they do of us, what are we then?"

"Probably just backup reserves..." Plazyma growled.

"Sure feels that way..." Neves sighed. They didn't notice, but Nightshade was hiding in the dark shadows at the far side of the chamber, using his shadow power to blend in and become translucent. Flame thought he saw glowing red eyes in that corner but couldn't see anything directly. The shadow dragon mumbled to himself and slipped away, using the shadows to slip through the closed doors.

The remainder of the day passed slowly; Spyro was rather quiet and moody, and eventually isolated himself in the underground tunnels until Shimmer sent Plazyma to call him up for dinner. Dinner was quiet, almost unnerving. Something was up. Eventually Volteer sighed, breaking the quiet. "So the diplomacy failed."

"Mhm..." Neves grumbled through a mouthful of goose meat.

"I was afraid of such proceedings...explain what occurred on those vessels."

Shimmer sighed. "Not much to tell. We went in, had to fight our way through, some of us got captured, Spyro and Flame delivered the message and were rejected, and we were set free."

Cyril glanced up. "'Set free'? That's not like them."

Spyro nodded. "One of Skabb's parrots said it was because they desire a good chase, and that it was no fun for them that we came directly to their ship. I have a bad feeling that means they'll be hunting us as well as carrying out the 'Black Serpent's' orders."

"That leads to our next order of business then..." Ignitus said, sitting up and stretching. "There have been reports of a black creature wreaking havoc along with Gnasty Gnorc in the Outer Realms the past few days. Gnasty was banned from that area but has somehow made it back."

Spyro cleared his throat as he finished his meal. "Ignitus...I know there are more worlds in the Outer Realms...but why haven't we seen all of them?"

The old fire dragon shrugged. "There hasn't been a need. However, your question is rather coincidental. Do you know where exactly Gnasty Gnorc came from?"

Spyro thought back, the others watching him and waiting for his answer. "Why is Spyro so concerned with him?" Flame asked.

"Spyro is Gnasty's biggest target," Neves explained. "Gnasty is the one who first defeated Spyro, and ever since then Spyro has been his most persistent nemesis."

The purple dragon looked up slowly. "I see now."

"Well I don't," Plazyma stated shortly. "Care to explain?"

"The Beastmakers created Gnasty; he was essentially a failure. He ended up hating gems and reflective things because when he saw his reflection, he hated himself. The Outer Realm dragons banished him to a remote world, their junk heap, and he quickly built his own lair there, using his magic to turn gems that reflected his face into Gnorcs. Out there, it's easy enough to do if you have the magic capacity. Here though, not so simple."

"But what's this got to do with Gnasty and the Outer Realms now?" Shimmer asked.

Spyro sighed. "Gnasty is angry at you and Neves and Rivyera now too, and now that he's found a way to return to his old home, I have a bad feeling he's devised a new scheme. He's not all that bright but he is cunning in his own way. Ripto and Grendor don't know it and probably never will, but Gnasty is very crafty with magic, at least out in the Outer Realms."

"Should we have them evacuate out there then?" Flame asked. Caelos shook his head and started signing to him. "Uh...'if Gnasty is this angry, and he still has magic, evacuation won't matter'? What's that mean?"

"Our fears are realized," Rivyera muttered, rubbing her belly worriedly. "Spyro, what would he do?"

The purple dragon growled. "I dunno, why doesn't someone else figure it out? Why am I doing all the thinking and acting lately?" They all stared at him in surprise. "I'm sorry but I've had it! Who cares if I'm the strongest or the most experienced? Why am I the one everyone's going to for help and explanations? It's not fair to me or to these guys that I'm doing all the work and the thinking!"

An unsettling silence fell all around the room, until Ignitus cleared his throat. "Well...I suppose that's true...but Spyro, you must keep in mind, the stronger you become, the more you'll be needed. For many of the missions I've sent you on so far, it was easier to send you in so the others would be more readily available in case emergencies came up, as you've no doubt seen. Your variety of elements is why you're sent everywhere, you're better able to adapt to a situation, especially seeing as many of the enemies now have elemental armor."

"We can discuss this in a bit," Nightshade said, sitting up. "Right now I'm interested in what Gnasty might possibly be planning, and Spyro is the only one among us that knows so much about him. So Spyro, I know we rely on you a lot, but for this one time you're _the_ only one who can give us insight. So, if you don't mind, I'm anxious to hear about this possible threat since my mate is now involved in it."

Spyro groaned. "Fine..." He sighed and shook his head. "All I can say for sure is that he may have some kind of spell that can target all dragons, now that he's back in his home area. And somehow, I get the feeling no one can avoid it unless they're lucky. He's been angry at me before plenty of times, but this probably tipped his balance. We need to be careful and wary, that's all I can say for sure without more information. Happy now?"

"That last bit was rather rude," Rivyera said, "but thank you Spyro. I hate to say it but if this spell can target all dragons, we may have to lay low in the underground of this island for a while to try to dodge his attack, so we can still be around to help with the aftermath. It's a cruel idea, but it's better than us going to aid against something that could eliminate or stop us before we can even do anything. In fact, we can't go to aid without knowing what it is first, and knowing Gnasty, would he let on what his plans are?"

Spyro shook his head. "For being so stupid, he's very good at keeping secrets."

"As I feared." She sighed and rubbed her belly again. "We need probable cause or reasonable doubt to act, and we probably won't know what this attack is until it hits and it's too late."

Neves cleared his throat. "Well, I'll relieve Spyro of his thinking cap now. We know that Gnasty is secretive, so we have no idea what may be coming. However, he's still in league with Ripto and Grendor, who might have some use for us that can't be fulfilled if we were eliminated. Ripto hates dragons but why would he let Gnasty of all beings be the one to do the deed? That is, if he knows about it at all. Gnasty still reports to him regardless. Knowing how cunning Ripto and Grendor and Gaul are, they might need dragons later on. So, taking these into account, I predict that Gnasty's attack will be paralyzing at worst, maybe some sort of stasis. I'm pretty sure of it, given the fact that I've seen Gnasty and Gaul in the Pool of Visions, and Gaul seems to have a sway over the gnorc no one else has...and since Gaul is now joined with Ripto, there's a high chance that Gnasty would do something in line with Ripto's plans, to prevent Gaul's ire. We must be prepared to act if my hypothesis proves true; we must be ready to find a countermeasure to Gnasty's spell, and fast. Since most dragons here are subconsciously linked to the 'ether' from Spirit Crystals, there's also a good chance Gaul will try to create some sort of 'dissonance' through this link. If that's the case it would be rather simple to restore order to that subconscious flow of 'ether' energy, probably even by simply touching them since we are even more strongly aligned with Spirit Crystals, given our higher elemental capacity. However, if Gnasty's spell is a curse like that of the Nonsleepers, this could be a nightmare waiting to happen." He paused to shift his glasses and stretch a bit. "If a curse or hex is the case, we might need to find some kind of countering artifact. We have plenty of artifacts gathered over the last three years, but none that might be effective against a wide-range gnorcish spell. At any rate, this temple sits on a nexus of Spirit Crystal energy, hence its protective powers. We should definitely sit underground while this event happens. I hate the idea as its nature is very cowardly, but it's our best shot in order to make it back out to help resolve the situation."

Ignitus grinned and nodded. "Impressive, Seven. You've analyzed it quite well and I think we're all in agreement this time on this solution?" Everyone nodded, except for Flame. "Flame? Is something wrong?"

"Couldn't we just call a bunch of others here and shelter them in the Temple underground?"

Plazyma snorted. "Think about it, dimwit. That's a lot of dragons to get in here, and not a lot of space. Plus, Ripto and Gnasty and the others would get suspicious and might even try to directly attack this temple. With Tephra and Grendor's combined powers, along with Gaul now, we'd be screwed."

"Again, accurate deduction," Ignitus said. Plazyma smirked to herself and fiddled with the scales covering her eye. "True, this temple can be used as a fallout shelter of sorts, but as Plazyma pointed out, a mass migration of dragons would alarm the public and no doubt draw the enemy's attention. They're laying very low but if we consolidated everyone here, they'd attack us and probably succeed in wiping us out. Against an unknown widespread attack of magic origin, it's sad to say but we must let everyone be hit and save ourselves so we can thus work in the aftermath to reverse the damage. Not every battle should be rushed at headlong..."

"Barbaric cretins, the lot of them," Cyril muttered angrily to himself. "Forcing us into hiding while they wreak havoc...I don't doubt they'll try to pull off another scheme, Ripto's cunning calculations will undoubtedly take into effect our very decision here. If he is privy to Gnasty's intent, that is, but even if not, he'll spot the chance and seize it."

Terrador growled. "I hate the idea of hiding as well, but it's all we can do. Elemental defense is one thing, but we have no defense against magic. Nightshade's shadow powers somewhat deflect and absorb magical attacks and effects, but not completely."

"What about...the mana sink?" Flame asked. His friends looked at him in confusion; Spyro and Neves almost glared at him. The guardians were surprised. "...What?"

"How do you know of it?"

"Ember told me once, two years ago. Said she read about it in the library while waiting for..." he glanced at Spyro and sighed, trailing off.

"It's a possibility but only those with high power can pull off a sink, and with the magnitude of power required for such a spell to affect so many..." Terrador sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry to say but such a thing is impossible, not to mention that it would draw attention."

_I could probably pull it off...if I were stronger...I need to get stronger to find Cynder...and to protect everyone...gah! Why is everything linked to the very thing that corrupted Malefor?!_ Spyro thought to himself. After some more discussion that didn't really get anywhere, they decided to sleep in the underground rooms this time, in case Gnasty decided to enact his spell overnight. Spyro didn't let it show, but he was scared. Until now he'd been able to solve almost every problem he'd encountered, but now he was up against something he had absolutely no sway against. _Oh Cynder...please be safe out there..._ Unable to sleep for hours he silently wandered back up to the Pool of Visions, using his newly-trained shadow powers to slip around the doorways. Gazing into the pool, he eventually saw... _...What the heck... Two black serpents?s_


	37. 2-4

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 4 _

* * *

"Spyrooooo!" Shimmer called, running through the garden. "C'mon you lazy! Cyril wants to see you!" She looked up at the sky, her skin crawling under her scales. "Big hurricane rolling in within the next week...great." She looked in all his usual hiding spots but couldn't find him, until finally she spotted his tail hanging out of a mossy bush. She giggled and shook her head. "Poor guy...he did seem tired after today's training rounds." She walked over quietly and gently nipped his tail, getting a flick and a quiet groan. With a humored sigh she grabbed his tail in her mouth and yanked him out of the bush, earning a surprised yelp as he tumbled out onto the ground. He lay there in a tired stupor, looking around groggily. "Afternoon, sunshine," she said, giggling and giving him a friendly lick on the cheek, which as she predicted snapped him fully awake.

"Sh-Shimmer?!"

"Hehe, you should wake up when you're called." She rubbed against him, her smile fading a bit. "You okay Spyro? You seem preoccupied lately."

He shied away from her contact nervously and sighed. "I've got too much to think about, that's all."

"Cyril really ran you and Neves for a loop today."

He yawned with a slight growl. "No kidding... and I still have to train with Plazyma yet..."

She nuzzled him softly with a sad face. "Must be tough...you're in every single training session because of your elemental diversity."

He shrugged with a snort. "It's what I get for being purple. First I was an object of mockery, now I'm a living weapon."

She sat back and sighed. "Well...you're gonna love the new news then..." she said with a sarcastic tone that made him roll his eyes.

"Lemme guess. Another mission to fight off a horde of Elites and their cronies."

"Mmhm...but..."

He looked up sharply. "I don't like 'but', whenever Ignitus says that it means extra objectives."

"This is more dire than just locating missing totems. Warfang is under siege again. We fought off the first wave but this time there are scaling towers to get over the walls. They mean business this time. The Elites have arrived and are camped outside the citadel walls. Hunter and his soldiers and the chief of his home village have convened and are planning a counterstrike, but their numbers are small."

Spyro sighed and stretched. "Finally, some action. But lemme guess, we can't move in until they attack."

"Mhm...Ignitus is pissed about it, but they've threatened full-out war if we go in, which Warfang can't withstand in its current lockdown state. And they're fully prepared to attack too, as if they're testing our patience."

"So it's a stalemate, they're trying to lure us into making the first move so they can claim self-defense or something. And we can't go in because they're toying with us and we can't risk them carrying out their threat. Great."

She stood up and stretched as well, her fluid tail lashing behind herself briefly. "Flame says we should just go in and bomb them with elemental attacks, but they have an entire army encamped on the plains between Warfang and the Burned Lands. Even if we went in, by the time we wiped out a few sections they would be mobilized and still have enough force to overtake Warfang."

Spyro shrugged. "So the plan is to remain alert and ready for action I take it."

"Yep." She sighed again. "Also, Caelos is becoming more adamant about finding someone to remove or at least nullify his curse, he's growing much stronger but is held in check because of his curse limiting his power output." She turned, signaling with her tail for him to follow. He watched her body move briefly and then shook his head with a growl to himself and followed her.

"He fights well and makes excellent use of wind, I agree he needs to be cured. But who can do that?"

Shimmer's wings shrugged. "Nightshade is looking around. I have a bad feeling that we won't find anyone that isn't in league with Ripto..."

Inside the Temple Volteer and Plazyma were waiting for Spyro. Plazyma snorted as he at beside her. "Snoozing again I bet."

"You would be too if you were me, you only have one training session," Spyro growled back.

Shimmer rubbed his back softly. "This is your last round for the day, Neves and I will be waiting for you outside. He wants to talk to you." Spyro glanced at her questioningly but she was already heading outside. Volteer cleared his throat to catch Spyro's attention.

"You both are conscious of the power of electricity by now. However, you must learn its true potential at high bursts of energy." A metal block appeared by him. "Be advised, you must hold your breath, inhaling the toxic fumes resulting from the following demonstration can be lethal."

"Why not just get Caelos in here?" Plazyma asked, idly twirling her crests over her eye.

Volteer paused. "That is actually a rather splendid idea, but the young wind dragon is currently indisposed. We shall move this outside then." Several more blocks of metal appeared and vanished, reappearing outside on the balcony. Spyro and Plazyma followed the electric guardian outside and sat down again as he faced the original metal cube. "High currents of electrical energy have the capacity to instantly vaporize even the most durable of metals." With that he growled and shot the cube with a blinding flash of lightning from his mouth. Spyro and Plazyma both cringed with squinted eyes as the cube practically exploded into smoke, some of it melting onto the balcony tiles and slowly fading. "The electrical energy in lightning does have this power, however you two are able to generate far more electric voltage than even I can. Therefore this lesson will be beneficial against heavily-armored foes. You may begin."

For the next hour Spyro and Plazyma drained themselves trying to repeat Volteer's trick. They succeeded several times, but their elemental stamina wasn't conditioned to putting out so much energy into one quick breath attack. Spyro finally roared and completely vaporized a metal block, then fell over from lack of strength. Plazyma was already out, curled up and holding her stomach off to the side. Volteer sighed and the cubes vanished. "Excellent efforts, both of you, we will pursue this endeavor tomorrow."

Spyro nodded and stumbled off, having to force himself to walk to the Garden. He found Shimmer and Neves already there waiting for him, and... "What're you guys doing with health gems?"

"SHHHH!" Shimmer hissed, looking around. "We know we're not supposed to use them here after training, but..."

Neves straightened his glasses. "Spyro, about what happened in the sky earlier with the glass cannonball. Think you can replicate that again?" Spyro groaned and flopped on the ground. "I know you can't right now, but with these gems you should get enough energy to try it. We only need you to do it once to confirm my idea."

Spyro glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Fine..." Shimmer chucked a few gems at him and they flashed dimly on contact with his scales, restoring a bit of energy. "I don't see why I should bother though."

Neves growled at him. "Fine, have it your way." A huge snowball came flying of of literally nowhere straight at Spyro, giving him nowhere to run. Spyro panicked a bit, hating the cold of Neves' ice. All around him, in that flash of panic, it happened again; everything slowed down to a snailish crawl, Shimmer caught in mid-blink nearby. Spyro ran to the side, again feeling like he was moving through water, and then suddenly stumbled with a weary yelp, feeling suddenly drained again as everything around him resumed motion. The snowball thudded against the ground, sending up a thick spray of snow powder all over them. Neves and Shimmer both stared at the purple dragon lying on the ground. "Well...that just about proves it," Neves mused, adjusting his glasses. "Spyro, as I thought...you possess time control as well."

Spyro would have been surprised, but with this drained feeling all he wanted was a bed away from everyone. "Urgh..."

Shimmer rubbed his back softly and looked over at Neves. "For now I think we should keep this quiet from the elders, they'd pounce on this and train him to the bone..."

The ice dragon nodded. "Normally I don't like to hide things from them, but in all our interests I'd say this is for the best. Spyro can train this on his own I think."

"Thanks guys..." Spyro grunted hoarsely.

Shimmer giggled and suspended him on a bubble of water. "Let's get you inside to bed, can't have you sleeping out here."

"I don't get a ride?" Neves asked with a fake whimper. Shimmer rolled her eyes with a humorous smirk.

"Alright fine, you get one too after I put him to bed." She literally wheeled Spyro into the temple, the water at the bottom of the bubble cycling in a rolling motion and carrying him atop relatively undisturbed. Neves laughed to himself and looked up at the sky, his face falling to a serious look as he gazed at the twin moons overhead. "This is not gonna be good..." he muttered under his breath.

"FINALLY a vacation from the temple!" Flame whooped, jumping off the balcony and free-falling into the forest below. The others all looked at each other.

"Three, two, one..."

Flame's voice rose up faintly. "Ow...guys, little help?"

"Typical peaceful day here at the temple," Shimmer said with a giggle, watching Plazyma let herself free-fall as well to go retrieve Flame from the treetops. Rivyera and Nightshade came outside behind them, Rivyera laughing at Flame's antics.

"Now you kids behave yourselves out there."

"Yes ma'am," they all replied simultaneously with the typical kid-like "We know" drawl. Spyro stretched and grunted.

"I'll keep an eye on them."

She giggled at him. "You do that, Spyro." Nightshade smirked and nuzzled her belly, making her giggle and flick him with her wing. The other guardians walked outside, breathing deeply. Ignitus flapped his wings a few times.

"Gnasty's still unaccounted for but I believe we should be safe for now."

"You kids be careful out there, okay?"

"We've got it, dad," Neves said flatly. Plazyma's lightning breath crackled below and Flame shrieked and flew up onto the balcony, his tail crackling. The others broke out laughing. Nightshade chuckled and shook his head, then froze, looking up at the sky. Ignitus noticed his reaction.

"Something the matter?"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" the shadow dragon roared, flinging himself over Rivyera like a shield. The others had no time to react. Right when he moved into position a green beam of magic shot from the sky and hit him. More green beams rained down on the temple, striking Terrador and Ignitus. In a flash of green, three emerald statues stood there petrified in their last positions. Rivyera stood there in complete shock and horror, staring at the green statue form of Nightshade standing over her. Neves was almost catatonic, staring at what had just happened. Ignitus, Terrador and his father were now solid emerald statues.

"...D...dad..."

Spyro was the first to recover from his stupor; he growled loudly, rising into an enraged roar. "GNAASTYY!" He snarled and scratched deep gouges in the balcony tiles, the stone slowly reforming under him. Shimmer slowly approached Terrador's stone form, not believing what had just happened. The chatty and boisterous Volteer was completely speechless, and the prideful arrogant Cyril was humbled. Rivyera whimpered and nuzzled her mate's crystalline figure, tears rolling down her face when nothing happened.

"No...Nightshade...oh no! NO!" she wailed.

Fifteen minutes later they had carefully moved the three statues to the dojo, Rivyera, Neves and Shimmer still stunned and upset. Neves was completely quiet and rather unresponsive, staring at his dad with unseeing eyes.

"This is no time for perturbation," Volteer sighed, "Seven it's imperative you relocate to the library below and investigate this assault. Your father cannot be assisted with you standing dumbstruck." The electric guardian gently ushered Neves to the Pool room and then down the hallways. Plazyma tailed him, tail and wings down, Caelos slipping after them. In the dojo, the others just mulled around the statues, at a loss for words or action. With a loud snarl Spyro went into the bedroom; Shimmer and Flame looked at each other and followed him, finding him staring out the window at the sky above.

"Spyro? You okay?" Shimmer asked, coming up alongside him. He snarled.

"They took Cynder from me...now they've taken Ignitus...and Neves' dad... I'm gonna kill them. I am so gonna-"

"Spyro, NO." Flame yanked him away from the window. "You're not going to-OW!" Spyro snarled and bit his wrist, throwing him off.

"Don't you DARE try to stop me! Everything I cherish gets taken-"

Shimmer raced up and slapped him hard across the face, making him stare at her in shock and rage. "SPYRO SHUT UP! Calm down, RIGHT NOW! You're not helping the situation any! We don't know where they are, and they're probably using this to draw us out in blind rage like you're trying to do right now! You're no good to Cynder or Ignitus-

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, but she slapped him again and continued.

"You's no good to them if Gnasty or Ripto catch you or kill you! You need to calm down, RIGHT NOW, so we can figure this out! Now apologize to Flame!"

Spyro only growled loudly, his eyes narrowed still. He stormed out of the room. Shimmer sighed and nuzzled Flame. "I'm sorry he did that..."

Flame shrugged, licking his bleeding wrist. "He's going through hell, bound to snap sooner or later. Least he didn't go for my neck."

That night was very awkward. Neves was so shocked and depressed, he wouldn't even eat, which in turn stressed both Rivyera and Shimmer. Spyro was moody and a little violent, which agitated everyone and led to rather snappy attitudes. As night fell and everyone finally headed to bed, Spyro remained at the Pool as he'd seen Ignitus so many nights. He glared into the luminescent water as it swirled softly with faint colors. "I don't know what to do now. I have all the elements. I now have time control too. And yet I couldn't even..." He growled, punching the floor. "I need power. Strength isn't everything, but without power to stand on I can't do anything now."

"Power isn't everything either, dumbass."

He spun around with a loud snarl, jerking back when his nose met the stern face of Plazyma sitting there behind him. "What the hell are you doing up so late?"

"I should ask the same of you, and don't give me the 'purple dragon' crap, that's too Elitist."

"What do you want this time," he growled, pacing around the Pool, "to torment me with your snide remarks like you always do?"

"Nope. I just want to watch the next Dark Lord's evolution so I know better how to fight against his logic about falling to darkness."

He froze in his tracks. "...What...did you..."

"You don't get it do you? You've been fighting against the Dark Master's ways for three years and now of all times you're going to fall right into his trap?" She sighed and shrugged. "It's your choice, Spyro. I'm not stopping you from screwing up everything you've worked for. It'll be fun taking you down when you fall for power and decide to become the next Dark Master."

"You know not of what you speak," he snarled back.

She shrugged again and yawned. "Have fun with your blind rage then. Good luck ever rescuing Cynder and Ignitus when you're only blinded by your own pride." She walked away without a second thought, leaving him alone. He glared after her, furious that she'd challenged him, but...the more he thought about it...the more correct she was. But he wasn't about to give up that easily. Turning back to the Pool he glared into it.

"Show me the White Isles."


	38. 2-5

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 5 _

* * *

Chaos reigned. The temple wasn't the only target of the statue curse; in fact, from the reports flooding in all over the next day, almost every single dragon, even in the Outer Realms, was afflicted. Few had been spared, those that hadn't been hit were now in hiding.

"You kids okay to go?" Rivyera asked, padding out onto the balcony. Neves nodded, tongue sticking out a bit as he focused on fastening Shimmer's armor.

"Warfang's a day's flight ahead of us, if I know gnorcs they're gonna flood Warfang now that the dragons are out of commission..."

She walked up to him and nuzzled him. "I didn't mean physically ready..."

The ice dragon sighed. "Mom... I'm fine. You should get inside in case Gnasty does another strike..."

The water guardian licked his cheek softly. "Be safe out there sweetie...you're all I have without your father..." He gave a questioning glance to her belly but said nothing. Shimmer waited until Rivyera was gone before turning around and hugging Neves with her wing, wrapping her neck under his. He laid his neck over hers and shivered.

Spyro, meanwhile, was at the Pool once more, scrying on Warfang. Not getting any clear images he sighed and headed into the dojo, up to statue of Ignitus. He stared forlornly at the emerald face. "What should we do, Ignitus? There's gotta be a way to reverse this..."

Plazyma came up alongside him and sat down, likewise looking up at the statue. They sat in silence looking at him until Spyro looked sidelong at her and froze; there was a trail of tears down her cheek. She noticed his glance and turned away. Spyro nudged her with his wing a few times, finally getting her to look back at him. "He was like a dad..." she whispered, then leaned against the purple dragon. He wrapped his wing around her and hugged her softly.

"I know...but if I know Gnasty's magic, this is only a stasis spell, if it can be broken they'll be back to normal." He sighed and stood up. "Problem is, I don't know what to do to break it."

Neves came sprinting into the room. "Spyro! I know you were just at the pool but I need your power with it, I just had an idea!"

"What's this idea?" Spyro and Plazyma followed him into the Pool room.

"I need you to try to call forth Glacia's defeat from three years ago, the moment we stopped her." They looked up at him oddly and he shrugged. "Spur of the moment idea, but probably important in case we run across another like her during this hunt."

Spyro sighed and stared into the pool, straining a bit as he thought back to that battle. "Neves, touch the water, I wasn't there when she was stopped so I don't remember the moment." The ice dragon very lightly touched the pool with his claw, prompting a misty holographic replay of his memory. Glacia dodged lightning strikes and leaned her head to the side to avoid Flame's laser attack, the beam of heat energy shooting right through a crystal hanging on her neck. A loud, ethereal scream echoed around the room and Glacia toppled over to the floor.

"Replay that a few times..." Neves said, watching things closely. Spyro looped the moment of her defeat back and forth a few times, slowing it down a little more every time. "As I thought...it somewhat makes sense now from the research last night. Her crystal necklace was a focal point for her slavery spell...does Tephra wear a necklace? Or something else external?"

Plazyma shook her head. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't, she has those red crystals growing from her shoulders but when she originally staked out that cave at Mount Elamrof, she didn't have those yet."

"Hrmmm...damn. Thought I finally had an edge on her. I can't understand it, she and Glacia are the same age as the rest of us...but Glacia's curse, when broken, also changed her back to her natural size... I wonder if breaking Tephra's focal point would do the same..."

Plazyma sighed. "Spyro...does Ignitus' curse have a focal point?"

"I wish I knew now. This is the first I've seen this, but there's gotta be a way we can break the stasis."

Neves nodded. "He's right, but for now we need to head out to Warfang. I wanted to check this here in case we happen to meet someone else. Forewarned is forearmed. Plazyma, you have the crystal packets?"

"I brought extra mana crystals just in case, though my holding capacity is almost maxed."

"Then let's get going, Caelos is anxious to get out there and get this over with."

-

By the time night fell they had reached Warfang...but to their surprise and confusion, nothing had changed about the blockade. No invading forces. The only difference was the inner chaos surrounding the paralyzed dragons. Left and right all over the streets, emerald statues stood like eerie tributes to daily life; some were caught in the middle of laughing, some napping, others were tipped over from being caught in mid-walk. The moles, cheetahs and other inhabitants were still in a state of chaos, but by now many of their scholars had surrounded the more prominent statues as were studying them, some groups were trying various counter-spells, though seemingly in vain. The teenage dragons shivered as they skimmed the rooftops of the various buildings.

"It's just like the Settlement..." Shimmer whimpered.

"What could Gnasty's purpose be for this? He wanted to attack Spyro so he just got everyone and hoped to hit him?"

Caelos sighed. ::Flame, remember, Gnasty's not terribly smart. To us it's a stupid move, but to him it's a stroke of brilliance.::

"Two black serpents..." Spyro muttered to himself, looking around. In a few places he had spotted strange gnorcish markings depicting black serpents, a few of them showing two or three twined together. "Something big is gonna happen..." The others began to move away but Spyro stay put, looking around with his shadow power. For some odd reason, there were trails of dark power everywhere in the city below, but there had been no reports of any enemy activity...something was wrong. Only agents of darkness left trails like this, not even shadow dragons would leave these markings.

"Spyro? What's going on?" Shimmer asked, standing beside him. "We're moving again."

"Haven't you guys seen these markings?" he asked, pointing to one on the roof next to his paws.

They all looked at where he was pointing. "Spyro, are you seeing things?" Flame asked, squinting.

The purple dragon sighed and his paw glittered with ice energy. Sitting back on his haunches he began to carefully trace the gnorcish pattern with his claws, leaving bright white lines of snow. "There."

"Strange...never seen these before..." Neves mused, studying them closely. "There's someone here in this city." Shimmer shivered and looked around, Neves immediately seeing her. "What's wrong?"

"There's something here, the weather patterns just shifted a bit..."

The clouds above began to swirl and grow darker. A flash of darkness swept through the streets like a flood of water. Up from the epicenter flew a long, sinuous dragon-like figure swathed in dark clouds, eyes glowing bright red. The horns were long and curly but cruel to behold, the wings were long and broad, and its streamlined serpentine body was armored in what looked like deep-violet scales rippling with black power waves.

"IT'S CYNDER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the moles below shouted, immediately running to hide. Spyro and the others leapt up to a better vantage point atop a building.

"That's not Cynder, the horns and wingblades are wrong..." Spyro said, almost depressed.

"What, you _wanted_ to meet Cynder?" Plazyma retorted.

"That's the same thing that attacked me in Glimmer! It's another purple dragon!" Flame shouted in panic.

"Or a different color that's been darkened to a purple shade," Neves shouted back over the howling dark wind starting to rise up. "We have to stop it!"

"Where did it come from though? Spyro I thought you were on shadow patrol?"

"Flame, for the last time, some shadow creatures move though shadows like Tephra does through the ground, I can't see them until they're close or when they surface! Shut up and let's go!" With that he flew up into the air, heading straight towards the oncoming foe. A loud screech filled their ears, forcing them to stop and cover their ears with their paws.

"OW what the hell?" Plazyma shouted, cringing as she hovered. They looked around and found that the dragon had disappeared into the streets.

"Damnit that was a Fear attack, but all we got was the shrill screech..." Neves grumbled. "Caelos?"

~I'm on it, she won't pull that off next time.~ With that they flew up higher, scanning the ground below for shadowy activity. Spyro's eyes seemed to go black as he focused his dark-vision to try to locate whatever this thing was.

"Over there!" he shouted, pointing. They all saw her slink through a tight passageway, apparently trying to escape and evade detection.

"She's not gonna escape," Plazyma growled, her paws crackling with electricity. Caelos surrounded them in a soundproof air pocket just as the electric dragoness clapped her paws together, thunder blasting around them as a huge lightning bolt leapt from the clouds straight down between the buildings to smite the pathway in front of the fleeing enemy. The huge dragon shrieked again, flying up into the air and facing the six young dragons, opening her mouth wide. A flurry of dark fire missiles flew from her throat straight at them.

"I got this," Shimmer said, darting forward. The others followed her as she sniped the missiles with shots of water from her mouth, clouds of steam appearing in their places. Caelos gathered these clouds into a mass of water vapor, Neves breathing into it to form six-point "shurikens" of ice. Shimmer barrel-rolled between two more fire missiles, her flailing tail catching them with bubbles of water vapor. Frustrated, the evil dragoness opened her mouth as she rushed them. There was a split-second of a shriek from her before Caelos glowed and canceled the sound waves, letting them rush at her in turn and counterattack, taking her by surprise. She took several blows from Neves' shurikens and Spyro's earth missiles before turning her attention to Flame in the back. He yelped and dodged her, getting caught in the back as her tail lashed out at him in the follow-through. Before he could retaliate she simply dissolved into dark power, seeming to evaporate.

"Where'd she go-" Neves called out, looking to Spyro. The purple dragon's eyes were already glazed with shadow energy as he flew from them, chasing her. "Come on!" the ice dragon called to the others, leading them after Spyro. To Spyro's eyes the dragoness seemed to melt through the air down t the streets, vanishing into the tiles.

"Crap, she must have gone underground!" he growled. A sudden shrill scream caught their attention, followed by a myriad of panicked yelps and cries for help. The six young guardians looped through the air towards the source of distress, finding a small crowd running around. Amid the crowd, pink scales flashed at them.

"Ember?!" Flame shouted, rushing forward and coming to a running landing on the street. The pink dragoness yipped in fright, then flung herself at him, clinging to him and shivering.

"Wh-wh-what was..." she whimpered.

"Did that dark dragoness come through here?" Neves called out over the chaos, Caelos amplifying his voice.

"She scared that pink girl out of hiding from that building over there!" a cheetah called back to them, pointing. "She ran down the road and disappeared again!"

Spyro growled, flying overhead again and scouring the area with his shadow vision. "Damn...no sign at all..." While Neves and Shimmer calmed everyone down, Spyro remained in the air, scanning for more dark signs. Everything seemed to have disappeared, all the small serpent marks had vanished with the dragoness. "Two black serpents..." He looked up at the twin moons in the sky as they peeked out from behind the fading evening storm clouds. "Cynder, where are you..."

Night arrived to find the young dragons camped out by the city's massive front gates, a huge lock of fire energy flowing across the doors from the two huge torches at the sides. Flame had Ember up by one of the torches, his wing over her as she slept curled up by his side. She'd been sent to Warfang for some sort of school-related study, but thanks to the siege and this recent statue curse, things were complete chaos. Most of her friends had been turned into statues as well.

"What do we do now?" Shimmer asked, stretching a bit as Neves rubbed her back. Spyro sighed and lay his head on his paws.

"No clue. I can't think of anything. Unless maybe we supercharge our elements and try to override Gnasty's curse on them by overloading it with elemental energy..."

"But how can we do that? We're already the strongest anyone's ever gonna get with elements, and we've still got a long way to go...Caelos, you got any ideas?" She watched him sign to them from his perch atop a fallen ruinous dome. "...Well, yeah, Spirit Gems maybe, but those are rare now...No, I don't think so. We need something to augment what we have. ... Hey yeah! Those gems!"

"What gems?" Neves asked, pausing in the middle of her back.

Spyro nodded. "Those gems, the crystals with the elemental powers in them. But we only have four, Ripto and his crew have the others."

"Ah those..." He looked around, signing to Caelos to put up a sound barrier around them. "Guys, don't talk about them in the open like this, especially with shadow prowlers around." The barrier around them suddenly snapped, startling them with the loud POP it gave off. "What the?"

::I've reached my daily limit,:: Caelos signed with a grimace.

Spyro growled to himself. "That curse is such a pain in the ass. ... Yeah, I know, you can't train it well either because of the power limit."

"Plazyma's awful quiet," Shimmer noted, glancing over at the electric dragoness.

"She's probably asleep," Neves replied, kneading Shimmer's hindquarters. "But yeah, Caelos, it seems the stronger your wind gets, the less you can use of it. Was it just a usage maximum, or a power output cap? ... Agh, I was afraid of that. So it's not something like 100 uses, it's 100 points of energy, metaphorically speaking. Damn Nons..."

"Can he really afford to break the curse though? From what I've heard, he could be killed if he tries to..."

"I don't know. I don't think we can ever know for sure." Caelos started signing at them again. "Yes, I know you want to try, but-...No no no, it's not like that! We're all tired of the curse! But the last thing we want is for you to kill yourself trying to cure it! ... Oh fine, go be pissed off. I'm not supporting your idea until we find a more surefire way of removing it." They watched the wind dragon fly off up to the top of the gateway walls. "Boy he's touchy lately..." He sighed and finished with Shimmer's back, laying down beside her and giving her a teasing nibble on her neck. She giggled and swatted him with her tail.

"So what do we do now?"

Spyro sighed and shrugged, yawning. "I'unno. I guess our best bet is to try to use those gems Caelos mentioned." He rolled onto his side, staring at an emerald statue nearby. "What use could he want with emerald statues..."

"So overall your trip was in vain," Cyril muttered. Neves nodded.

"Have you seen my mom?"

The ice guardian looked over at the entrance to the underground tunnels. "Rivyera is sleeping. She hasn't felt well since your departure."

Neves sighed and looked into the dojo at his father's statue form. "I don't blame her...but can you get us into the locked room where Ignitus put those elemental crystals? We may need them."

Cyril grunted to himself, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, young dragon, Ignitus is the only one who can open that door...we asked him not to lock it but he still did. Your father is the only other one capable of slipping in thanks to his shadow powers."

"Damn it... we have the water, shadow, electric and wind orbs, and I think we need them."

Volteer peeked into the room. "Ask Spyro to access his deeper shadow energies to slip along the umbral passages your father utilizes?"

"Actually, Volteer..." the young ice dragon sighed and rubbed his neck, "I'd rather not ask him. You and the rest of us have been depending on him so much he's starting to feel like a tool. He needs a break."

"As true as that may be, he will have to accept that with his powers come expectations and responsibilities greater than those of the rest of you. As the purple dragon he has far more abilities and thus will be 'used' more often than anyone else."

"Is there a way he can learn to use his light powers, or for us to supercharge our own elements?"

The two guardians looked at each other warily. "We can't answer that at the moment, Seven."

They didn't need to. In the youths' chamber, the others were sleeping soundly, all except of course the purple dragon in question. He was barely even breathing.

-

"Where is this?" Spyro asked, looking around. He was standing on a platform of floating rock out in the middle of literally nowhere, there was no land or water in sight at all. Just his little piece of rock. "Is this some sort of test or something?" he called out. No answer returned. Frustrated he took flight in a random direction and tried to fall, just to see what would happen. He tumbled for only a brief moment before landing on that rock platform again, as if it had been traveling under him...or had he even left it at all? With a sigh he closed his eyes, then opened them again, his eyes almost completely black. Only for a split second, however; he yelped in pain and fell backwards as if blasted back, all he had seen was a stabbing bright light everywhere in that brief moment of using his shadow power.

~Shadow is quite easy to fall back upon...and to fall into.~

The purple dragon bolted upright, flinching a bit in anticipation of another blinding flash, though his eyes fluttered in vain as there was no light this time. "Wh-who's there?" he shouted into the darkness. Had that light blinded him? All around him was just pure black. His heart raced suddenly, had he fallen into darkness just with that? Had it literally blinded him?

~Fear is a powerful root, young dragon. You have blinded yourself out of fear and pride...fear for your friends, and pride of your abilities.~

"B-b-but...how? How can I see again?" he yelped, starting to panic. A combat situation against an enemy was one thing, but this was his own body, and he'd somehow lost control. The lack of control scared him like nothing else. Immediately, images of him forever blind began to fly through his head; Neves and Shimmer falling in combat because of his inability to help, Plazyma and Caelos, Flame, even the guardians-

~Calm yourself, young one. Let go of yourself and have faith. You depend too much upon your own self. Believe that you can see. Release your mind from your worries, for they are in vain. Worry leads to fear, your source of blindness.~

"But...I'm supposed to protect everyone, how can I not worry?"

~Faith. You must have faith that in the end, everything shall work out for the better. Always look to the end, fret not over the short-term. Only tackle the path right before your feet, look not at the other paths, for your feet stray where your eyes wander.~

Spyro sighed and lay down on the...rather warm...piece of rock, laying his head on his paws. Without his sight, his other senses were sharpened. To distract himself from his thoughts he turned his attention to his sense of touch. The rock beneath him was warm, and smooth like slate, it was actually rather comfortable. His nose picked up a very very faint smell where there had seemingly been nothing before...it smelled somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it, though it seemed to help him relax. His ears picked up a wind-like whisper flowing by his rock; he felt no wind, but he heard it, and if he focused his sense of touch and motion he could feel that he was slowly moving through this strange space. It was actually pretty relaxing...he couldn't remember the last time he'd cleared his mind and just relaxed like this. His problems felt far away...even his need to find Cynder felt like a weight he'd dropped. "Can I open my eyes?" he asked, though more out of simple curiosity now than anxiety of being blind.

~Whenever you feel most at ease, young Spyro. But first, while you are relaxing, think of the warmth you feel. Tell me, what provides warmth?~

He was tempted to immediately reply "Fire", but there was no fire here. "...Light?"

~Indeed. Light is a power of many uses. It allows you to see. It can be split into every color your eyes can detect, and so many more. It can generate heat. Plants are able to use it as a food source.~

"Light sounds like a force of generation...of creation."

The disembodied voice chuckled softly. ~It is. Now tell me, what does shadow do?~

"It...absorbs light? It's the negation of light?"

~Shadows indeed are the absence of light. Shadows dim colors, they make it hard to see. If all were to be shadowed, it would grow cold and lifeless.~

"So shadow is a force of destruction."

~Yes. Now, think of that in relation to your emotions. Have you not felt it, young dragon? A growing darkness in you the more problems seem to pile upon you?~

The purple dragon lay there reflecting on recent events. He hadn't noticed then at the time, but now that he wasn't focusing on his problems, he did seem to recall a strange darkness...a loneliness, an isolation from everyone. "Now that I think about it...was it starting to destroy me? Was that why I found shadow so easy to fall back on?"

~Yes and no. Shadow was the only power capable of detecting your enemy in Warfang. However, you have been relying on it to sneak around the temple, evading the guardians to search for the White Isles. In combat, rather than using your senses you default to shadow to make it easier. The more accustomed you were to the darkness of shadow, the more you were becoming isolated, for darkness is a power of isolation. Likewise with your emotions. Now, Spyro, open your eyes. Believe you can see. Have faith.~

Spyro slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still on the floating rock, but all around, he saw a myriad of other floating platforms, along with oscillating doric columns, huge hourglasses, and various ruined statues, all floating in space. In the distance he saw a faint but bright pillar of light stretching up and down as far as his eyes could see. "Where is this?" he asked slowly, looking around in wonder.

~A place you shall be called back to at a later time. For now, you have passed your first of many tests. Do not forget what you have experienced here. Now open your eyes.~

"But my eyes are-"

"SPYRO WAKE UP!"

Spyro suddenly snapped awake with a yelp. Shimmer was standing over him on his bed, panic etched into her face. Neves and Caelos were crowded around him anxiously. "Wh-wha..." he trailed off into a yawn, "what's going on?"

Shimmer yipped and hugged him. "Oh my gosh Spyro you scared us!"

"Wha..."

Neves sighed in relief. "You weren't breathing at all, even Caelos' air didn't revive you."

Spyro paused for a second. "Wait wait...did Caelos..."

The wind dragon shook his head. ~I only used my wind power standing here. I don't do mouth-to-mouth unless it's absolutely necessary.~

"That's not the thing to be worrying about here," Shimmer growled, jumping off the bed. "Spyro, we thought you were dead, you weren't responding at all!"

"Is he okay?" Rivyera asked frantically as she raced into the room. "Oh Spyro you scared me so badly..."

He stared at them blankly. "...Sorry? But I...I think I was dreaming or something..." He rolled onto his front and rubbed his eyes. Later, he would have to tell them, but not now. Now felt too early.

"He's stable, but we'll need to keep an eye on him, this could be a serious problem," the water guardian said sternly. "Just go to sleep, I'll keep watch over him tonight."

Neves shook his head. "No mom, you go to bed."

"Seven, don't you backtalk me."

"I'm not. You need the sleep."

In the darkness she smiled to herself and shook her head. "Alright, fine, but don't complain about being tired tomorrow." She left the room quietly, sighing and smiling out of earshot. "Just like you, Night," she whispered as she lay down by the emerald statue of her mate. The rest of the night crept by slowly without further incident, though it seemed as Rivyera's belly pressed against Nightshade's crystalline paw in her sleep, his eyes seemed to glow their familiar reddish hue. Neves kept eyeing them as he watched over the others with Caelos.

~Just stop already, Neves.~

"Stop what?"

The wind dragon shook his head. ~Ever since your mother announced her pregnancy you've been distant and cold again, like you were with Shimmer three years ago.~

"Sorry but...it's a lot to take in..."

~You go to bed. I know you told her you'd watch Spyro, but you have that date with Shimmer in the morning. Get some sleep.~

The ice dragon sighed, flexing his wing and looking at the blade extending from his thumb. "I'm a guardian, Caelos. I do as I say I'll do."

Caelos pushed him into his bed. "And I'm as much a guardian as you are, and I'm older. Go to bed, I'll look after Spyro for you."

Neves grumbled, then shrugged and flopped down. "Okay fine. Thanks Caelos."

Caelos waited until he heard Neves' slight snore before sitting up on his own bed and looking around at the others with a protective gleam in his eye. _It may be a lot to take in, Neves...but then again, so is the fact of having a family like this. Especially being the oldest._


	39. 2-6

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 6 _

* * *

"This was a bad idea...and stop flickin' your tail like that, I know you're irritated." Caelos glared at him. "Alright, yes, I know Cyril might need our help but...did you really have to drag me here?" Spyro glanced over the edge of the skinny walkway they were perched on, lava bubbling about fifty feet below. He pushed on the railing a bit and the metal snapped and fell over. "The moles here really need to learn a thing or two about _maintenance_..." Caelos walked past him, flicking his tail to say "Come on" as he continued deeper into the caverns. With a wary glance at the lava, Spyro followed him. Most of these passages were too narrow to fly through, in fact they were a hazard for the elder dragons to even walk through in an emergency; this fact unnerved Spyro quite a bit. This kind of place was practically Tephra's playground, the deeper they went, the less able they'd be to escape. The ice guardian had come here to Munitions Forge to investigate something suspicious, and had not returned for a few days.

Caelos shook his head impatiently and wandered ahead, keeping a close ear on his surroundings. Up ahead he could hear faint scritching against the wall, amid the quiet chittering of bugs in a hive. Echoes of explosions, steam jets, bubbling lava and pounding metal were all around him coming from the tunnel ahead. He glanced back and flicked his tail at Spyro again, swinging his wings in small circles as a signal to hurry up. His eyes glowed a bit as he tuned out Spyro's grumbling, listening intently to what lay ahead. Through the other sounds he was able to hear the voices of gnorcs and apes conversing. He flared his wing up in front of Spyro to stop him, tilting his head a bit and partly closing his eyes as he copied the unneeded sound waves and then filtered those out of what reached his ears. _Hrmmm...no, I don't think Spyro needs to hear that, that's just disgusting... Ergh! GEEZE!_ He cringed at what he was hearing.

"Something going on ahead?" Spyro asked. Caelos lifted his wing-thumb as he continued to eavesdrop, silencing the purple dragon.

_Aha, there we go, keep talking...yes...oh come on... Why can't these morons just work together when we need them to? ... Aha, finally... The Crater? Ahh geeeze...great._ He sighed and turned to Spyro.

"Hm? What? ... Deep..chamber...heart? This volcano?" Caelos nodded and kept signing. "Um...we have to...go to the heart chamber...and then...up? to Cyril? Ohhhh...I see now. How far are we from it?" Caelos shrugged, getting a groan from Spyro. "I just hope Tephra doesn't decide to show herself here, this place could pretty much be her castle. ... Yeah, I know you know, but...No. No. I am NOT using my shadow powers here."

"Why not?"

The purple dragon sighed and growled. "Just...forget it. I have my reasons."

~Is it because you're scared of falling into shadow?~

"...I guess. I dunno. I just don't trust it." He was still nervous after having been robbed of his sight by his shadow powers in his...what had it been? It was more real than a dream, but it wasn't a vision either... He shook his head and followed Caelos when he realized he was getting left behind again. "Gah why am I so distracted lately..."

The halls were unusually empty. They passed through several mazes of heavy carts running on their own down steel tracks between the mining areas above and the forges below. They paused at one, having to gauge the timing between the carts. There wasn't enough room here for them to safely fly without smacking their heads on the ceiling. There was a main hallway behind them, which Cyril and the other guardians no doubt used, but the heavy iron doors were locked tight and earth-proofed to prevent break-ins from Tephra. Spyro watched Caelos slip through between several carts, rolling onto his side by the small maintenance doorway on the other side of the room. Rolling his shoulders the purple dragon huffed and leapt forward, one, two, three tracks over.

"Okay, last one...GO!" he told himself, leaping. He miscalculated the jump. The cart came rattling down the track, smacking the side of his tail and sending him into a slight spin. He almost rolled onto another track, just barely stopping himself in time to avoid losing a limb to another passing vehicle of death.

~That sounded like it hurt.~

"Yeah no duh...ouch." Spyro sat up and winced when his thigh muscles pulled at those in his tail. Caelos walked over to him and sat down next to him, a few health gems materializing from him. They flew to Spyro's tail, healing the bruising. Spyro flexed his tail a bit. "Thanks...but...weren't those the reserve crystals?"

Caelos shook his head and silently continued, flicking his tail again as he strode into the maintenance hallway. _Those were my personal stash, but you needed them more. A bruised tail when flying is never fun..._ He paused and listened again, then bolted forward.

"Whoa hey slow down!" Spyro chased after him, finding the gray wind dragon looking over...a train? On the other side of the huge metallic vehicle, they could hear more apes conversing.

"Bettah get these crystal down ta' dat lock on dat dragon eldah, and fast, or she'll have our heads fer sure!"

"Shut up and load faster! If dat golem don't eat these, the whole chamber'll be demolished. I dun care if that icy behemoth gets boiled, but she wants him alive! Now shovel or I'll be the one takin' yer heads ta HER!"

Spyro and Caelos looked at each other, then wordlessly jumped onto the side of one of the train cars, hiding themselves the best they could. Teeth gritted, they waited for what seemed like hours before the apes were finally satisfied with the loading. With an awful squealing of metal grinding on metal, the train chuffed out thick clouds of smoke that washed over the two young dragons in the slipstream as the train jerked forward at a rather unnerving speed. It was all they could do to hold on and not get thrown off as the massive cars tipped to the sides around tight corners and jumped and bounced on the uneven track system. Spyro's paws were almost white at the joints, he was gripping so tightly...Finally, though, the train began to lose speed, the thick choking smoke now giving way to an ungodly squealing of metal as the brakes locked the wheels and the engine slid along the tracks to the unloading bay. Spyro let go, shaking all over, flexing his toes.

~Spyro...I need help, I can't let go!~

"What? What happened?" Spyro crept over to the wind dragon.

~I think my paws cramped up from holding so tight, I can't move my forelegs or toes!~

Spyro grabbed Caelos's arm in his mouth and managed to pull him free, Caelos pulling his other paw off with a rather strong jerk. The purple dragon pulled him to safety out of sight of the apes and started rubbing his paws, breathing fire just above Caelos' toes to try to relax the muscles with the heat. Finally he could flex his paws again. "Okay, let's finish this before anything else happens. How do we get in there?"

They slowly, stealthily crept around the train cars, bolting forward through the door when no one was watching. They could have easily taken on the few workers unloading the masses of crystals from the train cars, but it seemed their work was crucial to Cyril's survival. The less the apes knew of their presence, the better. Heading down a winding tunnel they came out on a balcony overlooking a huge, deep pit of boiling lava. It was easily 300 feet deep if not more, and about halfway up the far wall was a sort of stone walkway circling the edge of the pit, leading up to another balcony. From where they stood they couldn't see what was on that far balcony. Looking up they saw what looked like a speck of the sky. ~Where are we?~ Caelos asked, a little rhetorically.

"Looks like an alternative magma tunnel, I doubt this is the main crater of the volcano...uh oh get down!" They both dodged to the side behind a huge boulder as several apes came down with wheelbarrows of crystals and raw metals. Moving to the edge of the stone balcony they dumped the contents into the lava pool far below. Strange deep gurgles and chirps resonated from the depths. "When they leave, we fly down, I bet this is where they're keeping Cyril."

~Cyril's down on that far balcony, I can hear him grumbling to himself. And...going on about his ancestors for the umpteenth time.~

Waiting for the apes to finish up, they finally got enough clearance to take flight, gliding down into the pit. It was a rather slow descent, they had to avoid the thermals rising from the heat of the magma below. Landing on the balcony, they did indeed find Cyril...and a trap. As soon as Spyro set foot on the ledge, something sounded like it shattered. "Uh...oh..." he whimpered, looking down slowly. Loud wails and an angry screech echoed from below. The lava boiled up closer and closer, a huge stone creature rising forth from it to scream at them with a rocky grinding noise. The horrible din rolled around in Spyro's head...next thing he knew he was looking around empty space again, perched on a floating rock. Those weird columns, hourglasses and broken statues from his dream-like encounter seemed a lot closer this time, but still too far for him to reach.

"Why have you called me here again?" Spyro asked anxiously, wanting to get back to the battle.

The voice chuckled softly. ~Spyro...your concern for your friends is moving indeed. But you limit your ability to assist them. Why do you fear your shadow powers?~

The purple dragon paused. "Well...last time, didn't you...tell me that shadow is a destructive force?"

~It bears destructive _potential_, Spyro, that is your next lesson. All things hinge upon potential, as I'm sure you'll discover later on may even be the key to your final battles.~

"My...final battles? With whom? Who are we fighting against?"

It chuckled again, but not derisively, more like a parent at a curious child. ~I cannot reveal everything, young dragon, nor do I know everything, therefore I am at no liberty to divulge. I do know about your shadow powers, however. Why do you fear its potential? It can be used to destroy, yes, but tools can be used to kill too, do you fear tools?~

"Well...no, not really. They're made to make things and help repair."

~The same can be said for shadow, it depends on your intent of use. Do not confuse darkness and shadow, Spyro. While similar in appearance, you have chosen the path of shadow, the same powers Cynder bears. Ripto and his comrades claim to use shadow, but you have seen it. They harness darkness. Darkness thrives in shadow, but only when allowed to do so.~

"So...I can use shadow for good?"

~Yes. It is an element just like your favorite, ice. Icicles can be used to kill, but you use it to construct pathways instead, do you not? Likewise with shadow. Many use it for ill intent. But that's only one side of the coin, so to speak.~

Spyro sighed. "How do I harness light? Can I even do that?"

~The path you walk is a knife's edge. You seek Cynder but are tempted more and more into darkness, which is where she lies.~

"But isn't the path to shadow itself darkness?"

~You're missing the point, young one. Has your path to fire or earth or poison been-~

"Wait, poison?" Spyro looked confused, he'd never used poison before. The voice chuckled to itself.

~My mistake. My old age is catching up to me. Have any of your paths led to darkness? Why then should shadow?~

Spyro sighed. "But...I don't want to teach myself to use it. And the only one I can rely on for teaching is..."

~Encased in prismatic magic. I know, Spyro. You can do it. Use your shadows for good, to the best of your ability. You may just find the answers you're looking for as long as you strive for what's right for and by others, not just yourself.~

"But I-!"

~Nay, young one, speak not. More pressing matters are at hand, now that I've armed you with this knowledge.~ Spyro was about to reply when he heard the faint voices of his friends echoing around him, growing louder and louder. He also felt like he was being jerked around. ~Remember Spyro, to know the light is to understand it, and you must understand your other foundations first in order to understand the light. Whether or not you choose to understand remains in your power alone.~

Spyro's vision suddenly turned 90 degrees and switched to the volcano lair, his face wet from a cold splash of water. He bolted upright and looked around to find Shimmer over him, an awful roaring outside the small pocket in the wall they were in. He heard Caelos roar and something slammed into the wall near them, the sound of rushing wind howling around them. "Spyro thank the ancestors you're awake! Caelos is gonna kill himself out there!"

"What's going on?" he yelped, sitting up immediately. It didn't occur to him to ask where she'd come from or how long they'd been here.

"A lesser lava golem cornered us! You've gotta stop it! Cyril is bound to the far wall but we can't free him or it'll eat him!"

Spyro rolled his shoulders and flew out into the lava chamber, veering around blasts of molten rock as the gas in the pool below erupted and bubbled up to the surface. The golem spotted him and swiped at him, catching him in its huge rocky claw. "NO!" Caelos shouted, then gasped in pain as lightning seemed to jump all over his body. Shimmer shrieked and bolted down to him, breathing water onto the lava below and forming a rocky surface to land on after catching him. She looked up in fear, watching Spyro writhe in the golem's crushing grip.

"Spyro get outta there!" she called out, then breathed water to form a walkway to carry Caelos on to the safety of the walkway around the pit's edge. The golem stared at Spyro, a purple gem appearing on its forehead.

~You dare to defy my might, little one? What can a whelp do against the essence of the earth's might?~

To its confusion Spyro started laughing. "I can do anything I want." With that he suddenly seemed to melt into shadow, clinging to the golem's claw and quickly slithering up to its body. The huge creature growled loudly and clawed at him, only grabbing itself. Spyro had become a complete shadow and was traveling along the shadows all over its body. Bright flashes of ice energy erupted at its joints, causing it to roar and claw even more at him, breaking its own arm off in its fervor. The golem suddenly cried out and froze, falling limply forward when a huge spear of ice suddenly formed straight through its head, the lava melting it away almost instantly but the damage being done, severing the myriad of dark energy crystals embedded within. Spyro seemed to pop up like a liquid bubble as the golem slumped beneath the lava. He looked completely exhausted, but with a triumphant smile he flew back up to Cyril and zapped the locks, vaporizing the metal. The ice guardian just sat there staring at him in surprise. "Heh...yeah...wasn't expecting it to work so well myself..." His wings seized up and he slumped to the floor. "Ouch..."

The room started to rumble and quake, the lava bubbling and roiling even more. "Cyril carry Spyro! Caelos says the golem bound itself to the moles' sustaining crystal!"

The ice guardian groaned. "That would signify that this entire chamber will destroy itself! We must press on!" He grabbed Spyroand waited for Shimmer and Caelos to join him. Caelos looked very worn out. "Follow me, we must make haste to the surface, up through this magma shaft!"

-

They just barely managed to get out alive before the lava gushed up after them, sending a roiling river of molten rock down the side of the volcano. Volteer and Flame had arrived, just in time to take Caelos from Shimmer's aching arms. Together they flew back to the temple in eerie silence. Cyril had a strange, angered but distant look in his eyes, which seemed to quiet even Volteer. The young ones didn't feel it was safe to raise any discussion until they got back. Spyro was given some mana crystals to help replenish his energy, but everyone's concern was with Caelos.

"He's not responding..."

"He's just comatose. Shimmer, what happened in there?"

Shimmer sighed. "Spyro passed out again when I got there, I accidentally tripped the alarm system they had for the golem. I think its scream knocked him out. Caelos seems to have used up his curse's limit on his wind powers, he was defending us while I tried to revive Spyro..."

"What caused him to fall?"

"The golem grabbed Spyro and Caelos shouted 'no!', then he fell."

Rivyera sighed, shaking her head and casting a glance at Plazyma. The young dragoness was over by the window, staring into space with a strange, almost pitiful look on her face. "This curse is really started to become a pain in the haunches... Shimmer, Neves, you tend to Caelos. He's in a coma but he should be okay in a few hours." Spyro quietly slipped out of the room and made his way to the Pool of Visions, staring into it. Rivyera passed by behind him, pausing next to him. "I know that look, Spyro..."

"I just...need to think."

"Cyril tells me you used your shadow powers finally. I'm proud of you, little one." She rubbed his back softly. "Just remember, as long as you use your abilities for the good of others, not just your own good or desires or assumptions, good can be done." She walked away to the elders' room, the stone door rolling shut behind her.

_Use my powers for good of others...not just my own good...hmmm... _Spyro stared into the pool, mulling over the advice he'd been given. Turning to the underground halls he sighed and made his way down, the many dragon statues watching as he stood in front of the locked door sealing away the four elemental gemstones. "Well...here goes nothing."

An hour later, Neves wandered into the dojo and sat down by the emerald statue of his father. "Dad...what should we do? Dragon statues all over are disappearing...we need a way to recover them...Caelos keeps hitting his curse limit more and more..." He sighed and lay down, closing his eyes. "I wish none of this had happened..."

Spyro quietly strode into the room, his scales glowing as four elemental orbs floated around him. Without a word he approached the emerald statue of Nightshade, and lay his paw on it. Neves jumped with a yelp as a brilliant flash of energy swept in a spiral across the floor and the statue began shaking in place. Spyro stepped back and watched with a triumphant smile. "I knew it..."

"What'd you do?" Neves asked in a panic, afraid the statue might shatter. Shatter it did, but the shards quickly "melted" with a small flash into the reddish-black scales of his father. Nightshade yawned and shook himself off, stretching with a loud snarl. "Dad?" Neves gasped. The shadow dragon looked around, blinking a few times, then looked down at Neves and smiled.

"Heh. Missed me did you?" He chuckled as Neves hugged his foreleg, nuzzling the young ice dragon. "Neves...before anyone else finds out I'm back, let's go for a flight. Just me and you." Neves nodded, his eyes watering a bit. Nightshade looked down at Spyro, who was just sitting there watching. "I see you've finally learned to truly harness your shadow powers. Tomorrow we'll work on that."

The purple dragon nodded. "Got it. Now I have to find the others and give them these orbs so we can get out there and free everyone else."

Nightshade nodded, then led his son outside and took off into the air, Neves following close behind. Spyro walked up to Ignitus and Terrador, sighing. "I sure hope this works again..." He dropped three of the elemental stone, touched Ignitus, then dashed over to Terrador. They both shook and suddenly shattered in blasts of light, revealing their normal selves.

"What's all the noise-" Rivyera growled as she walked in, then froze cold in her tracks. "Wha...How?!" Spyro just sat there smiling proudly. Ignitus shook himself off, smiling just as proudly back at him.

"Well done indeed young dragon...I'm impressed! I feared we'd be encased in crystal for far too long."

Terrador nodded and stretched as Rivyera came up to them. "Are you two okay? Where's Nightshade? What happened to Nightshade?"

"It seems not all of us were crystallized..." Terrador said, looking around at them. "Spyro, we'll need a full report on what's been happening while we were out."

"Not much has happened...but we do seem to have another enemy out there. We encountered another black serpent...and...it wasn't Cynder. But I've seen in the pool..."

Ignitus sighed and nodded. "I'm truly sorry, Spyro..." He sat down by the purple dragon, curling his tail around him a little. "However, I trust you haven't given up hope. You have that gleam in your eye."

"I haven't...but I have a terrible feeling about the other statues. I know how to break this curse but..."

Rivyera sighed and nuzzled him softly. "Follow your heart, Spyro. If you think something is wrong, confirm it before you act. Now where are Neves and Nightshade?"

Spyro pointed at the balcony with his wing. "Nightshade took Neves for a flight, I guess they'll be back soon."

"Alright then. I'll wait for them." Thunder rolled outside and she sighed again. "Ah great...looks like fruit and vegetables again tonight, unless those two bring back some meat. Our rations are getting low too..."

Ignitus eyed her, then stood up and headed to the door. "Rivyera, you stay here tonight. Terrador and I will go find Volteer and Cyril, and we'll handle the dinner preparations."

Spyro stayed with Rivyera and told her about what they'd encountered in the volcano while the other guardians got the night's meal ready. Neves and Nightshade came flying back in a hurry as lightning cracked over the temple and ran began pouring in sheets. Despite the guardians being freed, it was a rather miserable evening with Caelos out of commission, Cyril resting from his energy depletion suddenly hitting him hard, and the general lack of food. Their supplies were running very low now, especially since most of their food was brought in from the mainland and the statue epidemic had basically shut everything down. It was also nearing fall, the growing season was drawing to a close.

"Kinda reminds me of being back home with my parents..." Flame grumbled, rolling a berry around with his claw before jabbing it and eating it.

Spyro sighed. "Well, at least it's better than what Cynder and I got on a nightly basis. But, we might be able to solve this problem." The four elemental stones dropped from him, rolling on the floor to line up in front of his paws. "These helped me revive Ignitus, Terrador and Nightshade. I tested using just one to help break the magic bond. Right now we have four of these orbs, so only four of us can go at a time to go break the statues."

Neves nodded. "I'll send word tomorrow that we should have everyone try to round up the statues. If they're all in one consolidated area we can-"

"No." Spyro shook his head. "Don't consolidate them. I have a bad feeling that'll cause more problems than it solves."

Plazyma banged her paw on the floor, sparks flying. "Dammit Spyro, we can't just go off _feelings_ and premonitions and all this other crap! We don't have the time to go running around the entire metropolis of Warfang hunting every stoned dragon in every damn corner!"

"But..."

Flame nodded. "Plazyma's right. While I trust Spyro's instinct and all, we just don't have the time. I mean, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to round them all up and then just go through and break them than to run all over the city, backtracking over and over to make sure we have everyone."

Spyro looked over at Neves and Shimmer. Something burned at him, something wasn't right with this idea at all. "Do you think...too?"

"I'm sorry, Spyro, but I have to agree. We'll have them gather the dragon statues into protected areas, if theft is your problem with the idea. Then, while Shimmer tends to Caelos, the four of us will go through from area to area and...what?" he asked, looking down when Shimmer nuzzled him.

"I think it might help Spyro more if you order this, but we go and wait at the most dense areas. With us there, who in their right minds would try to steal the statues?" She looked over at Spyro. "Are we agreed?"

The purple dragon just sighed. "I'm not hungry anymore." He walked away into the Pool room again, the door rolling shut behind him. The elders, who had remained silent during the discussion, seemed to come back to life again. Ignitus growled to himself.

"Indeed, something is wrong here...however, I cannot think of another alternative."

"Perhaps we can ask the town leaders to mark dragon locations on city maps or something..." Plazyma grumbled. "If Spyro's gonna go all emo about it, that might be a good solution."

"Remember, Plazyma," Volteer interjected, "Citadels such as Warfang are themselves intrinsically complex, not only would one require a chart of the walkways and main traffic routes, but additionally some sort of blueprint for every immensely proportioned construction, including the subterranean fluidic drainage systems and storage labyrinths. That is an intensive load of chronicling for any governmental body to manage over so vast a territory."

Spyro sighed again as he listened to them, his chin on his paws. Chronicling...chronicling...Chronicler? He shook his head. "Gah, stupid dissociation...now chronicle sounds like a weird word." A strange groan came from the Elders' room, catching his attention. Getting up again he quietly edged to the room. "HEY!" he shouted angrily, electricity flying from his mouth. The blast briefly illuminated a shadowy figure hovering over the sleeping Cyril, forcing its dark form to retreat with a hiss. A few seconds later there was a loud scream in the dojo. Spyro ran to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't move. Angry yells, then pained and frightened screaming and yelling reached his ears. "Damn it the temple's locking itself down!"

In the dojo, panic was reigning. The elders had been herded into the youths' bedroom, the door locked now as the Temple shut itself down. Caelos and Plazyma were the only ones still conscious after the shadow attacker had gone into a sort of berserker mode. It didn't have any specific form as it stood there crouching before them, ready to lash out, but they could just barely make out rows of sharp serrated teeth in its wide mouth. "I wake up to find this..." Caelos grunted, then coughed. He was already at his limit and couldn't do much else.

"Feh, Spyro obviously zapped it and it fled." The creature shrieked and spat at them; they dodged to the side as a huge cluster of deadly ice spikes rose up from the floor. "A good Electric Fury should get it then." She leapt up into the air and floated, eyes closed, electric sparks coursing over her. The shadow screamed and lashed at her, a huge tentacle swinging around and smacking her upside the head. All her charged energy flew from her upon contact, vaporizing the shadow before it could so much as blink, but the damage was done, Plazyma hurtled to the side out of control, straight to the ice patch.

"NO!" Caelos yelled and shot forward, lunging and grabbing Plazyma before she could hit the ice spikes. It was too much. They landed on the other side of the spikes and Plazyma rolled out of his limp arms, his wings bleached and partially transparent, his face clenched in horrible pain and frozen as such as he had passed out. His body rhythmically pulsated with an evil glow, several ghostly forms surrounding him.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM!" Plazyma screamed, crouching and then loosing a screaming roar. The Temple ceiling sparked and cracked above, and down came a horribly bright cascade of lightning, smiting the evil forms. She panted and fell onto her side, passing out like him from the expenditure. The shadowy forms just laughed at her with creepy hideous voices, resuming their strange pacing around Caelos. His body twitched as if being electrocuted.

"Leave him alone," came a commanding voice from the doorway. Out from the shadows popped Spyro, looking a little dazed from moving through the umbral pathways. "You have no power here."

~What can a purple dragon do against the immortal immaterial?~ they jeered at him in various foul tongues, only one of them speaking something he could understand. Spyro snarled and shot a flurry of fire bullets at them, only getting snide laughter as they continued their pacing. Caelos was writhing on the floor now from the dark magic coursing over him. The purple dragon roared and a blast of ice energy shot along the floor, crossing over the spectral forms but only disintegrating to powder as their movements remained unhindered.

"Damn it...damn it! SOMETHING WORK!" he shouted desperately. In through the glass ceiling came a few thin but bright beams of moonlight as the storm outside cleared. The ghosts slowed down, looking up uncertainly. "Wait...that's it!" Using the last of his ice energy he spat a smooth patch of ice onto the floor, then peeled it up and angled it like a mirror, shining the moonlight right on the foggy forms. They shrieked and quailed under the bright light, finally hissing as they vanished. The stone doors rolled open as Spyro lay down on the floor, panting a bit from the near loss of Caelos. He couldn't move his legs now, much less move over to the wind dragon, but he didn't need to as Rivyera dashed out and shot straight over to the weakened dragon. "Great...he's finally reached his limit. We're not gonna hear the end of this for a while." Spyro's eyes shut against his will, sleep taking him.


	40. 2-7

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 7 _

* * *

_So long as the light remains...  
Victory the light retains..._

-

Neves rolled over onto his back and sighed, staring at the clear blue sky overhead. Shimmer lay down beside him, laying her chin on his chest. He grinned slightly and wrapped a foreleg around her neck lightly, eliciting a content purr from her. "You were right, it's kinda nice out here..." he muttered, yawning. "If not for the shepherd-ish gnorcs out here we could live here."

She smiled, moving just her eyes to scan the rolling green hills nearby and the small sheep bouncing around. "About how long until the village leaders get all the statues rounded up?"

He shrugged. "Who cares right now. It's our break time."

She giggled and sighed, giving his collarbone a few nips. "Neves...I kinda wanted to talk to you about stuff and well...we are alone out here."

"Are you insinuating something?" he asked, cracking an eye at her.

"Well...a few things, but I've got a lot on my mind." She rolled over, resting her horns against his belly as she lay on her back, now facing the shoreline cliff and listening to the rolling water whispering below. She smiled and closed her eyes, absorbing the sound. The sea... After a few minutes she sighed again and pawed at a butterfly fluttering over her. "Neves...remember that night you asked me to be your mate when we're old enough?"

He sighed deeply, smiling at the memory. "Of course I do...how can I ever forget it?"

"Well...I know we're still too young yet but...if we're gonna be mates...what's your idea on...well, children?" She smirked and stifled a giggle when the felt his body go rigid under her head, the subject always made him nervous.

"Well um...I...I guess we could...but...that's a long way off right now isn't it?"

"Best to strategize ahead of time, as you always say."

"W-Well that...that applies to select things, y'see..."

She exhaled loudly through her lips and shook her head, teasingly digging the curves of her horns into his belly and making him shift uncomfortably. "Edgy as always, I guess that's my answer. Next question then." She giggled to herself as she felt him relax again. "What of Caelos'...problem?"

The ice dragon growled to himself. "I don't know. He's taking things too hard. I thought Spyro was a mess, but Caelos...I hate to do it but if he keeps up his attitude I might have to ask Ignitus to expel him from the team. I can understand that he's upset about his curse now, but..."

"Yeah...he's usually so sweet and sensitive but...ever since two nights ago he's just been moody." She got up a bit, then lay down by him again, this time with her side against his.

"I guess. I dunno. Flame's growing more upset about Ember, Spyro's moody over Cynder, now Plazyma and Caelos are...bah. Sometimes I wish we could just find Cynder and the earth elemental and just call it a day, I'm tired of all this drama."

"What about your mom being pregnant?"

He fell silent, tail twitching irritably. "What about her?"

"That was cold. What do you feel about it?"

"What am I supposed to feel?"

"I dunno. Excitement, anxiety...joy...personally I'd be glad to have siblings. Especially cute little babies...they're soooo cute..."

"Meh. I wouldn't know. I've been cooped up in that Temple all my life."

"Oh c'mon, you know you wanna see the babies...maybe have some of your own..." He sighed and shrugged, not saying anything. Shimmer grinned and cuddled closer to Neves. He smirked to himself and pulled her against his side with his arm.

"Something up or you just cold?"

"Neither, you're just a good pillow." She closed her eyes with a grin as he leaned his head on hers. "Neves...is it really true? About...Cynder?"

Neves paused and sighed. "I'm sorry, Shimmer, but I can't tell you. Ignitus ordered silence on my part about it."

"But if we're gonna be together-"

"No, it's confidential. You're confusing work secrets with personal secrets, and you already know me up and down. I'd tell you if I could, but part of guardianship is not revealing information even to those close to you unless it's a strictly need-to-know basis."

They fell quiet for a bit, until eventually Shimmer wrapped her tail around his. "Then how do I become a guardian, like you?"

He paused, figuring his answer. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"As your fiancée and eventual mate it would make it easier for me to assist you and it would be less stressful on you, I know you don't like keeping secrets."

He chuckled and sighed, slipping his glasses up onto his forehead. "All right, I'll talk to the elders about it." They lay there, listening to the wind softly blowing over them, until Neves laughed to himself. "Did you call yourself my fiancée?"

She grinned innocently. "Maaaaybe...but I might as well be that, seeing how much you love me."

He pulled her up onto his chest and hugged her, gently rocking her side to side, nibbling her cheek. "Mmmm...that I do. More than anything else." She purred contently and lay there, cuddling with him.

Hours later they flew back to the temple, just ahead of another storm cell. Spyro was sitting on the balcony railing staring at the sky with a rather forlorn expression. Shimmer landed by him with a delicate flutter of her wings. "Hey Spyro. It's almost bedtime, what're you doing out here?"

"Just thinking...please leave me alone."

Neves landed by Shimmer. "Is this about Cynder again?"

Shimmer sighed and nuzzled him. "Spyro...why do you try so hard to go after Cynder? What does she mean to you?"

The purple dragon sighed. "She was my first real friend. I can't let her remain as she is." He looked up at the sky. "All Cynder has ever known is fighting and combat. I had it easy, my foster parents at least found me a home and taught me how to fend for myself. Cynder was almost completely on her own once she could walk. The fact that she's now a weapon of war...I can't stand for that. She deserves far better...I want to try to give her what she deserves...what she _needs_..." He shook his head and turned away. "I'll chase her everywhere I can and free her...hell, I'll even go straight to Ripto and tear his throat out to free her." He headed inside, leaving her sitting on the balcony rail. She just smirked and shook her head with a giggle.

"Now where have I seen that look in the eyes before..."

Neves chuckled and nibbled her neck softly. "I haven't the faintest clue."

"You don't remember standing over me to shield me from a fire blast that would have killed me?"

"You don't realize how much of a moodkiller you are?"

Shimmer laughed and purred, stretching. "Well, enough chatter, it's bedtime. Let's go back in."

"What, no cuddles?" he asked, standing up to follow her.

"Mmmm...only if you catch me!" she shouted as she sprinted off over the balcony railing onto the small path wrapping around the Temple. The ice dragon laughed and gave chase, ignoring the drizzle of rain starting to fall over them. They didn't realize they were being watched, however. A huge crystalline orb swirled with their images, tracking their motions through the garden. Five sinister pairs of eyes watched closely. Five minds began to awaken from a long, difficult patience.

Caelos was still moody by the next day, he hadn't spoken a word for three days, he ate very little, and refused to train. He spent most of his time in the Temple library, but what he was researching, they could only guess at. Questions produced snarls or growls. Something was on his mind, but he denied everyone who asked. The wind dragon sighed to himself and lay his head on the stone reading table, closing his eyes, retreating into his own little world, something he rarely did unless he was extremely stressed. He pretended he was up at Tall Plains, where the wind blew strong and the air was crisp and clear. Sometimes he even liked to imagine he was with his parents again... Out of the clouds flew a handsome, burly gray dragon with clear blue eyes and the same curvy scale extensions from the joints that Caelos bore. The younger dragon smiled and nuzzled him. "Hey dad."

The older one smiled and clapped his paw on Caelos' head, shaking him playfully. "Hey there kid. Getting along well with your new family?"

"I would be...except that we keep getting thrown into danger, and I can't do a thing."

"Oh?" He sat down. "And why's that?"

Caelos sighed and lay down, moping. "I got cursed by Nonsleepers. I was protecting a girl...I mean...I kinda like her, she's really cute but really sassy and stuck-up. But...I dunno. I'm starting to regret it. I know it was the right thing to do _at the time_, but it seems now that decision is biting my feet off."

"And why is that?"

"Well, the curse restricts my abilities. I can't use too much elemental energy, I can't talk too much, I can't do a lot of stuff, but I also can't touch this girl, even when I'm the only one around to save her from danger."

"Can't touch her huh?" The older dragon chuckled. Caelos looked up at him.

"Not that way, dad, c'mon."

"I know, I know, I'm just joking. But that does sound like a big problem."

Caelos clawed at the ground, ripping up some grass and watching it float away in the wind. "It's a huge problem, I almost died three nights ago because I overworked myself. My powers are developing but I can still only use so much, it's like my powers are piling up behind a dam and I can only take a bowl of water at most every day. I'm growing more and more useless...they're practically my siblings now but all I can do is watch."

His father nodded and rubbed the young one's back softly. "You can do it. Have you ever thought of breaking the curse?"

"Why should I? It'll probably kill me. I chose this responsibility to keep her safe...though...now I'm just useless because of it..." He punched the ground. "Stupid and useless...I can't talk, I can't fight, I can't defend the ones I care about...all I am now is a useless piece of-"

His father's paw clapped over his mouth sternly. "Hey. What did I tell you about that?" Caelos sighed and his dad lifted his chin up with one of those powerful foretoes. "Your mother and I didn't die to protect a self-pitying wimp, did we?"

"But dad...it's too hard now! At the time I had no idea I was some big important hero! They came along and...well...I just tagged along and then suddenly got swept up in some big grand deadly adventure!"

"But you chose it of your own free will regardless, right?"

The wind dragon paused, then sighed. "Yes..."

His dad patted his head. "Do not regret your choices, Caelos, rather you must learn to deal with them. You can't go back and change the past, so it's pointless to dwell on it, even when times are hard. The only thing you can do now is look for a way to break this curse. You accepted not only the responsibility of bearing it, but also that of the dangers of breaking it, which is a risk that has become a necessity if you desire to protect your friends."

"But if I'm dead I'm even more useless!"

The old one laughed to himself. "If you're useless, it means there is no use. Therefore, if there's no use to speak of, how can you be of even less use? How can you be less of a term that implies nothing?" Caelos paused again, eyes twitching back and forth as he processed this. "You are still able to act, and if there is only one action left to you in life, you must take that choice, no matter how grim it is or how many try to discourage it. But be careful and discern wisely."

"But I ask again, why should I bother breaking it? Couldn't I just go and hide somewhere again and live it out?"

"That's the coward's way out. Did I die for a coward?"

Now Caelos was angry. "Dad, who are you to be deciding what I am? Stop trying to edge me towards something I don't want! I don't want to die! I'd be of far more use to my friends if I just got up and left for good and never showed my face again! It'd be better for me to go be useless elsewhere than to be useless here where I endanger everyone else!"

His father just listened with a blank face, staring ahead into the sky. "Maybe it would be. I know you better than that, Caelos. You care too much about them to let yourself go and desert them, especially when you know that the Nonsleepers are growing more active."

"Yeah well you said it right there, I care too much. I'm tired of fighting. Tired of fighting against Ripto and those other asses, tired of fighting against this curse...tired of everything. Rescuing Cyril only proved to me how useless I am even if I'm the strongest with wind."

"You're not useless, Caelos..."

"Yes I am." He walked away, fuming. "Don't follow me."

Everything around him seemed to fade as his father flew away. The wind blew hard over him, his dad's voice echoing "I love you my son..." in his ears over and over. Caelos awoke with a snap, his arms flying over the table surface, sending the books by him tumbling to the floor. That echoing voice in his ears slowly faded as he looked around the crystal-lit reading room.

_What is love..._ Caelos asked himself, signing out the question. He looked at his toes, at the sign for "love", flexing it a few times. His face twitched and he suddenly broke down, paws over his face, sobbing uncontrollably. He was alone. Isolated. Estranged from everyone because of this curse... For three years he'd tried to remain strong for his friends, but now he was nothing for them.

-

The next morning, Shimmer woke up early to hear a strange sound from the dojo. "What was that..." she mumbled, yawning and shaking the sleep from herself, slowly making her tired way to the training room. What she saw startled her. Caelos' tail slipped through a portal and the energy field dissipated, the portal frame sinking back into the floor. "CAELOS!" she screamed, dashing forward and clawing at the floor in vain where the bricks sealed the portal frame into place under the floor. Usually Rivyera was the first to respond to an outcry, but this time Nightshade seemed to flow into the room.

"What happened? Where's Caelos?" he asked. Shimmer looked up at him in fright.

"He slipped through a portal and deactivated it! I didn't even know he was gone until I saw his tail slip through just as the field died!"

"WHAT?!" the elder dragon roared, waking everyone else up. Shimmer stood back as the older shadow dragon willed the frame back up. "Damn it, I should have never shown him how to access these portals!" The others all flocked into the room as Nightshade tried to charge the portal frame. Some draconic runes hovered before it, but no field appeared. "Damn it he's gone to...oh no."

Ignitus growled and shook his head. "Stupid youngling, I forbade him from going there...the Kramath Citadel is a deserted ancient ruin, and the last place Grendor was sighted." He looked down at the young dragons by his side. "You five, get ready to chase after him. I will power this portal and you are to wait outside the citadel for him."

"Wait...we have to wait for this bonehead to come back out?" Plazyma growled.

"It's useless trying to talk him down now. Be careful. I don't think he'll be harmed there, but you need to wait for him and make sure he doesn't come out and do anything drastic," Terrador stated. The old fire dragon laid his paw on the frame, but nothing happened. Volteer walked forward and sent a jolt of electricity through it. It flashed and sparked, sending off a few showers of electric dots before the energy field flickered into view, showing a sunrise over a rather picturesque ruinous metropolis.

"I told you Ignitus that this particular frame requires a spark of electric amperage."

Cyril sighed and nodded to them. "It'll take you young ones a while to get there, the portal path between the temple and the ruins isn't just a doorway but rather a passage through a branch of the Convexity plane, as a safety precaution. It'll take him a while too but he's got a head start. Just let him get there and get this off his chest."

"Alright," Neves said, rolling his shoulders. "Guys, let's do this."

"But...what about breakfast?" Flame whined as Neves and Shimmer slipped through the gateway.

"We'll find something while we wait for Caelos, you wuss," Spyro snorted. He seemed very cross as he went through the doorway. Flame looked at him in shocked surprise, then sighed and went in after Plazyma. Rivyera sighed and sat back as the portal shut itself off, her paw rubbing her belly. Nightshade walked over and softly nuzzled her growing belly with a soft purr.

"Don't worry, my love, they'll be fine."

She nodded but her face didn't change. "You say that every time..."

"To which are you referring?" Cyril asked. "The young ones or the eggs?"

Rivyera sighed heavily. "Both..."

Nightshade looked up at her. "Eh...I meant the kids will be fine. I already know ours will be okay this time."

The flight through convexity took them to a wide field of stone-hopping, but beyond that it was a very boring and dull trip, very tiring too, as monotonous things tend to be. All around all they could see was a void, with some streams of energy and various odd whale-sized tentacle creatures floating by. A jellyfish zapped Flame when he tried to jump on it, that was about the only highlight of the entire trek. All the time, they could just barely see Caelos ahead of them, flying over the obstacles with his wind power sustaining him. Finally they reached the end, coming out into the twilight through an old broken stone arch. Plazyma zapped ahead of them, standing in front of Caelos and taking him by surprise.

"Alright, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled, planting her claws in the ground. Caelos scowled at her, then lifted his paw as if to smack her. He swung, a powerful blast of air spinning her into a vortex and carrying her away as he ran through a steep-sloped trail in the rocks towards the towering gates of the Kramath Ruins. Shimmer caught Plazyma, dragging her away. "THAT FU-" Plazyma shrieked, stopping when Shimmer clapped a paw over her mouth.

"Plazyma, no. Just let him go. I think this is something he needs to do."

"Though he sure chose a bad method of doing it..." Spyro growled. "Well, whatever." He started to look around their current spot, when a strange zapping noise caught their attention. Out of thin air, a small slip of paper fluttered past them on the wind, seeming to chase after Caelos down the path. Flame leaped after it, catching it and watching Caelos disappear past the huge broken gates. With a sigh he joined the others, carrying the paper with his lips as they flew up the steep slope on the left to a convenient little ledge at the top from which they could watch for Caelos.

"What's it say?" Shimmer whispered as Flame landed by her. He picked up the paper and read from it aloud.

When the evils return  
The elements empower  
Felling the darkest hour  
Tides turn, furies burn  
Now riddle this:  
is it for the hero the waters churn?  
Or shall all be amiss?  
So long as light remains,  
Victory the light retains.

Flame looked at the text over and over, then handed it to Plazyma. "I can't make heads or tails of it. It's not the best poem in the world but something seems...oh how to explain it..."

"Like it clicks?" she mumbled in suggestion, reading it over. "It does somehow..."

Shimmer shrugged. "I'm no good at interpretation, but... 'When the evils return, the elements empower, felling...' that trio there sounds like us...when the evils, Ripto and his cronies, return from hiding, we, the elements, band together and fell their efforts, their 'darkest hour'. 'So long as light remains, victory the light retains' kinda sounds like a metaphor for hope."

"Makes sense, but the churning tides bit doesn't make sense to me. I mean...unless the 'light' refers to something causing the churning and burning..."

"'Furies burn'...sounds like the fangirls screaming and fighting over Flame," Plazyma said flatly, still staring at the paper. The others laughed, Flame glaring at them.

"Ha ha, I'm dying of laughter. What do you think Zeem?"

She glared up at him. "You address me by my full name, dimwit." She brushed her crests to the side, temporarily exposing her entire face. "I have no clue, I never was one for poetry, but Shimmer's guess sounds best. The 'tides turn, furies burn' part sounds like what happens in all the stereotypical hero tales like the one we seem to have fallen into here, things get bad, but do those bad things work for us for do they cause us to fail? I guess that 'so long as light remains' means that when things go bad, if we retain our hope and light or whatever, we'll be victorious." She shrugged. "I dunno. It's all crock to me anyway. Poems are for wimps. No offense Shimmer." She then walked off. Flame stared after her, then sighed.

"I dunno, I kinda think the "tides turn, furies burn" mean the tides are gonna turn on Ripto and he and the others are gonna get pissed off at each other. Not all of these 'prophectic poems' need to have that deep interpretation like what she offered."

Neves nodded. "That's true. The first three stanzas are pretty cut-and-dry."

Shimmer picked it up and looked it over as she thought. "Well I dunno, it could mean everything we've suggested...or maybe it has nothing to do with us at all and all our suggestions are wrong. It's hard to tell. I remember this poem from the Settlement library, just before you bozos came along and interrupted my life." She shot Neves a sly teasing glance before continuing. "Things like this, especially from ancient eras, tend to have multiple meanings embedded in them. That, and this was translated along four different languages, and things get lost in translation, so who knows how much meaning was abandoned or lost because the new languages didn't have the right words to convey what the old intended?" She sighed and rolled it up, storing it in her personal storage magic. "I dunno, I'm kind of a romanticist myself, I think the waters churning means a rabid love polygon."

"Love _polygon_?" Flame asked, tilting his head curiously. "Like...like a love triangle but with more than just two attracted to one? If so I must be caught in a love dodecahedron or whatever you call those things."

Spyro shrugged and stood up, stretching. "Whatever it means, it's almost night, we need to get some sleep if we're gonna wait for him."

"Spyro has a point," Neves growled through a yawn, stretching too. "I'll take first watch with Shimmer, you others get some rest, we'll switch at regular intervals. Spyro, call Plazyma back here with your electricity, we'll draw icicles to see who gets what shifts." Spyro closed his eyes and the air around him seemed to grow thicker, they could feel their hides tingling from the electromagnetic field he was generating. Plazyma shocked back with a quiet blast of lightning just as Neves coughed into the air and formed a few random-length icicles. He swirled snow around them and created a thick snowball, obscuring the icicles as he rotated them and then caused the snowball to contract around them. It fell to the ground and the others stepped forward, pulling the icicles from the snowball. Their shifts set, they all settled down as Neves and Shimmer sat guard at the edge of the small precipice overlooking the city entry. Spyro and Flame did some quick hunting, coming back with two fat sheep which they prepared and shared with the others.

-

The night passed and most of the morning went without incident, though Plazyma had to yank Neves away from a rather passionate kissing session with Shimmer for his next shift. Spyro didn't sleep well. He felt a strange, dark presence nearby, always watching but never moving. Finally though, their patience and anxiety were relieved. Caelos came out from the citadel, looking very worn out but not nearly as snide or angry as he'd been when he flew in the other day. Plazyma sent him a small jolt, taking him by surprise.

"Up here!" Spyro called to him, throwing his voice with his air powers. Caelos sighed and shook his head, walking away. Pausing and then growling to himself he flew up to them, looking a little cross. Shimmer hugged him tightly, whimpering.

"Oh Caelos I was so worried..."

He hugged her and sighed, not saying or signing anything, but the way his wings sagged and his body relaxed, he seemed sorry he'd worried her. Plazyma sighed and shook her head. "C'mon...let's just get going." They all quietly flew after her as they made their way back to the huge stone arch. Spyro stopped cold, then snarled, looking over his shoulder.

"Guys, something's here. I'm gonna do a little recon, I'll meet you back at the temple."

"Alright. Be careful..." Shimmer licked his cheek and watched him run off. Neves and Shimmer stayed behind Caelos, making sure he went with them as they ushered him to the portal. The energy gateway sent them just over the Temple instead of back to the Convexity plane, however, having them loop around so they could land right on the balcony, where Terrador was waiting for them.

"Young dragon," he growled at Caelos, "You have a lot of explaining to do. And...Where is Spyro?"

Spyro growled and chased her faster, weaving in between buildings. He lost sight of her, flying up high onto the summit of a tall spire, gripping the thin rock shaft with his toes as he scoured the streets below. Nothing. He sighed and looked around at the magnificent ruins, wondering why she'd brought him here of all places.

"Cynder..." He sighed deeply, the wind ruffling his crests softly. "I swear...I will find you." Clenching his face with determination he swept down into the streets again, scouring everything as he passed by with his shadow vision. Coming to a wide-open arena bowl, he landed and walked forward, sensing something wasn't right here. Up behind him a huge shadowy figure loomed, almost three to four times his size; he dodged too late, getting smacked upside the head by a slender but large paw, skidding on the arena floor and righting himself with a snarl. "Stop surrounding yourself with a shadow cloud and fight me like a real dragon!" he shouted as she approached. "Who are you? Are you what attacked me at Tall Plains? Or are you what attacked us at Warfang?" He almost wished he had Sparx with him, but the doofy dragonfly had retired to the Outer Realms again for a vacation since the past few days had just been training. "SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

The dragoness chuckled wickedly, the shadow cloud falling from her like sand and washing over the floor like a flood, curling up into hideous shapes before disintegrating. Her eyes were one color. Bright, glowing red. Three long, cruel fang-like horns on either side of her head gleamed in the rising daylight, her black scales glittering like polished armor. Familiar but cruel blades curved from the joint of her wings and the backs of her ankles. Spiked bands circles around her forelegs, tail and neck. But what caused the gape on Spyro's jaw was the familiar tri-piece pattern on her forehead...purple edged with silver. She cackled to herself. "Are you satisfied now, little one?" she hissed, grinning maliciously.

"...Cynder..."

She flared her wings at him and he stepped back a few paces almost involuntarily, crouching lower. "Mmmm, tasty-looking little snack you are..." Her voice was sultry, almost like a whisper, but had a very distinct edge of evil intent laced all through it.

"Why are you doing this Cynder?" he shouted at her, his eyes watering. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you seriously wish to fight me?" she hissed, circling him, keeping her body sideways like a cat trying to intimidate another.

"If it'll bring you to your senses, I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means I have to beat you!" he snarled back, crouching defensively.

"Hmhm, bring it!" she snarled with a savage grin, the blade on her tail hissing as her fervent lashing cut through the air. Spyro cringed.

"I'm so sorry Cynder...but it has to be done," he said to himself, then roared and lunged at her.


	41. 2-8

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 8 _

* * *

"So that's it then..." Terrador grunted with a heavy sigh as the elders sat around the dojo, Caelos sitting in the center. "You did not heed Ignitus' warnings and went to him anyway."

"Grendor is strong, young chap, but surely there must be an alternative." Cyril shook his head. "There must be someone not in league with Ripto."

"Who would you suggest then?" Rivyera asked. "Their research has shown no one else even close. As much as I loathe the idea, it may be his only chance to finally be rid of this."

"This magic restraint could very well extinguish his life force."

"My concern indeed, Volteer. But..." The old ice dragon sighed. "Caelos has made up his mind, regretful as it may be. What's your take on this, Ignitus?"

The old fire dragon's tail swayed. "If we allow this, it'll give them something to use against us, a leverage of favors. However...Grendor is the only one who has shown himself recently aside from Gnasty, but he hasn't done anything, which I find strange. They've been completely gone for three years, and he has magic to scout with, so why would he show himself if he's not going to do anything?"

"Puzzling indeed but not every action needs a significant cause."

~My decision is still final,~ Caelos spoke through the air around him, ~This curse has rendered me little better than a liability. As the air elemental it defeats my own purpose.~

"Be that as it may, Caelos, I cannot condone such recklessness." Ignitus stood up. "Solitary confinement for him for the rest of the day. Nightshade, I'll leave him to you. Terrador, I want you with Spyro today training that technique, when he returns. Rivyera, Cyril, Volteer, we need to send the young ones to the villages to see about the crystal statue collections. I don't want them healed yet however, something seems amiss. Have them lock down and seal however best they can."

Nightshade escorted Caelos to the underground rooms, the others getting up and stretching before opening the doors to the others. There was much to be done now.

Flame sighed as he landed in the Dream Weavers' homeworld, then shivered at the sight before him. Usually it was sunny, clear and colorful, with fluffy clouds everywhere around the floating castles and winding walkways and platforms twisting everywhere...a true dreamscape. However, after Gnasty's attack the Outer Realms seemed to be fading. The Dream Weaver homeworld was turning darker and less colorful, almost like a dead gray. The clouds were flat and the sunlight was thin and pale. Which made Flame shiver even more as the sickly light played off the myriad of crystalline statues lined up along the ramp leading to the portal back to the Temple, like rows of armor suits in a castle hallway. Only three of the residents had escaped this terrible plague, and they were currently snoozing around the large gazing pool not too far down the path towards the nearest castle.

"This is awful..." the red dragon mused to himself, slowly walking down the ramp. The shadows of the setting sun on the statues creeped him out, features were over-exaggerated, many of them were frozen amid screams of terror. "They didn't have time to react so why...or...well..." He thought back to what he'd seen on the balcony. The beams hadn't come all at once, Nightshade was struck first, then Ignitus, then Terrador, so it was conceivable that the ones crying out in fear here either saw what was coming or had been reacting to the ones already frozen. He stopped and choked a bit as he neared a dragoness caught in the middle of a heart-wrenching scream, staring in horror at the little crystalline dragonling in her paws. "Ev...even the kids..." His jaw quivered, then his face clenched with rage. "Even if Spyro revived Ignitus and Terrador, those crystals can't possibly...they can't hold enough energy to revive everyone..." Shaking his head and holding back tears he set himself and looked around. "At least things are ready...we can at least try, if only an attempt..." He tried not to let his emotions show, but his wings and tail were quivering from the rage he was holding back. "If they'd gotten Ember...my gosh...I-I can't even...I don't wanna know what I'd do..."

One of the elder dragons sleeping nearby stretched and yawned. Looking around he spotted Flame and sighed heavily. "Flame, apprentice fire guardian, what brings you alone here?"

Flame jumped a bit at the voice, then cleared his throat. "I um...I was sent to check up on things here...and to ask that the statues be sealed somehow, I kinda...forgot how Rivyera put it."

"At least you're honest about it." The old dragon looked around at the statues surrounding them. "This is everyone from the homeworld. Those from the sub-portal locations have been similarly arranged. All you young ones have to do is walk down the lines on one side, and then loop around and return to the portal via the other side. Assuming you have such a solution that is. Otherwise we can gather them into clusters if you have some sort of wider-range spell."

"I don't know how Spyro did it, but he managed to free the frozen guardians. Um...did Ashley and...Oakala?"

"Sadly yes, they were afflicted too."

The young fire dragon sighed heavily. "All my fans were hit..."

"You can free them, Flame, and they'll adore you for it. Do not worry. We will accept the Temple orders and have these statues sealed."

"Do you have everyone?"

"Yes. It was...difficult..." he shivered and paused, "but we've visually identified everyone. No one's been left behind."

"Thank you, we should have the solution soon...I just hope it's very soon, I dunno how much longer I can do this."

"That's not very confident for a guardian."

"I don't feel like one most of the time..." With that he excused himself and headed back up to the portal, pausing to look back out over the dismal skyscape around him. "Especially since Ember doesn't..." He trailed off sadly and entered the glowing archway, gliding back to the Temple, lost in thought. Neves and Shimmer were always together, and Spyro was adamant about finding Cynder... "Neves has a faithful girl...Spyro's looking for his...but it hurts to be in the middle...having a girl but still looking for her...hoping she looks back... What's Spyro got that I don't have?"

Whatever it was, Ember would have to explain, because at that moment Spyro was giving everything he had as he fought for his life. He yelped and spun madly through the air as he dodged a lethal blast of dark fire, running headlong into an aluminum pole and grabbing it as his wings gave out. He was panting so hard he was starting to feel dizzy, his eyes going blurry as he let himself slide down the pole just in time to avoid Cynder's claws as she lashed out at him, flying by and looping around almost on a dime. He collapsed on the roof and melted into the shadows to hide, sneaking along the rooftops into a hidden attic to catch his breath. He was almost in complete shock on top of his intense exhaustion, it was almost a miracle he only had a few small scrapes and cuts fro Cynder's wild lashing. What the hell was this monster? Was this even Cynder at all? An advanced shadow golem maybe? Whatever it was, it was almost completely immune to all his elemental attacks, and its scales were so toughened his claws could only scuff rather than pierce.

"I...I can't...I can't win this..." he gasped, staring at the floor in disbelief as he panted and heaved for air. He heard Cynder pass by, almost feeling a sharp change in the air pressure as she loosed an otherwise deafening Fear scream; luckily for him he was encased in bricks and wood for now, so the noise was muffled. He still shivered, tears running down his face. "What...have they done to her..." He lay down on the floor and closed his eyes. _No...no...now's not the time for questions...I need to relax. I can't win this while confused..._

~Good, good, you're finally getting it, young one.~

Spyro looked around sharply and noticed he was once again in that strange floating space. "What the...I'm in the middle of a fight here!"

~I know, Spyro. I have not forgotten that. In fact, that is why I have chosen to guide you once more. I'll keep it short and brief. Tell me, young one, do you remember any instances where something was about to crush you, yet you were somehow able to avoid it at the last possible moment? Any...change of speed, perhaps?~

The purple dragon stared into space, dumbstruck, his mind searching. "Um...what?"

~Do you have any recollections of recent avoidances of impending danger?~

"Well...there was...that huge glass cannonball...and Neves' snowball...but whats that got to do with now? I've finally found Cynder and she's kicking my ass!"

The voice just chuckled. ~I've seen. But Spyro, you have far more power than just the elements, I'm sure you're aware of that.~

"Are you implying power other than just attacking strength?"

~Smart boy. Indeed I am. You are now against one of the strongest tools of darkness you've ever faced. Therefore, this time I will tell you rather than leave you to figure it out. The purple dragon can harness many abilities others cannot...including _time_ itself. With this in mind I shall now give you your final lesson for a while.~

"I'm listening." Spyro looked around at the huge slabs of ruined walls slowly floating by him.

~Truth. Faith. Courage. Honor. Four keys, all part of the true essence of light. You will need these four keys very soon. Bear them well, young one. I have used your latent time power to halt time around you. Just a bit of a hint.~ With that the void faded and the floating rock gave way to cold stone. Everything was silent. Spyro struggled to get up, feeling that strange sluggishness again, as if he were moving through water. Everything around him was completely silent, it was almost disturbing. Spyro peeked out of the attic and yelped, looking straight down Cynder's throat, a blast of dark fire caught right before manifestation as a fireball in the back of her mouth. He forced his way out and sat on the roof, looking her over. A nearby rooftop was flying apart, its shattered shingles trailing behind Cynder's tail, all frozen in place as if in a painting of a scene of destruction. Her tail was whipping around, likely to cut off any possible escape attempt from him.

"Strongest tool of darkness...Did he mean Cynder..." Spyro wondered to himself, moving quickly to another location, at least as quickly as he could against the thickness of the halted time, "or...did he mean...Ripto and company trying to corrupt me by taking possession of my best friend?" Something suddenly snapped around him, taking him completely by surprise as all the sounds suddenly came back to him in full force. Cynder's screaming roar, the fiery blast from her maw, the myriad of stones cracking and shingles shattering, even his own heart racing, everything hit him at once. He yelped in fright, giving away his position and rendering his escape futile. Even as he scrambled for shelter, Cynder's sharp ears tracked him and she whipped around, tail snapping like a bullwhip. Spyro yelled in terror when she screamed again and the thin sheet of stone before him sizzled with a sickening stench and melted away, her paw shooting in and grabbing him tight. Electricity coursed over his body but she simply laughed.

"If only it were that easy, little one..." she hissed with a smug grin, glaring at him. "The purple dragon holds no power against the might of darkness it seems."

"Cynder...ghk... What's wrong with you?" he shouted at her, unable to move as her other paw came up, one deadly clawtip right against his throat.

"What would be wrong? Do you not realize how vastly superior the darkness is? You cannot escape it, you will join it...or you will die." Her clawtip pierced his scales and he winced, feeling a bit of blood drip down his neck.

"I don't wanna fight you Cynder...please...don't you remember me?"

She sneered at him. "Do I remember you? Why should I? Just as the darkness has consumed me and enhanced my strength, so shall it consume the world and enhance it in the end. Memories will be useless."

~Truth...~

Spyro stared at her in shock. "How can you say that? Have you no memories of our time together? And how the hell can darkness consume everything and enhance it? Light must also be present or the darkness can only destroy, which will leave nothing left to enhance!"

"AHAHAA! Foolish young one...do you not see my power? What stands before you, what currently has you captive is living proof!"

"Only proof of my point."

"And how so?" she asked, pricking his neck again in a slightly different spot.

"Geh...that...the darkness...has swallowed you and destroyed the link between my best friend and her body! You're nothing more than a possessed shell, you've been destroyed by the darkness!"

~Faith...~

Cynder glared at him, deciding to toy with him a bit. "You may say that, but what's to say I didn't willingly give myself?"

"Because the Cynder I know, the true Cynder, would never do something so stupid and brainless!" He was staring her right back in the eyes as he said this, almost challenging her. In that moment, even if for a fraction of a second, something flashed in her eyes...something was still there. "I know my friend is in there somewhere, and her light will some day shine through again!"

~Courage...~

She squeezed him with both paws, making him cry out and struggle. "You know not of what you speak, you little imbecile!"

"I know..fully well...and whether or not you like it, i _will_ get my friend back...yes, even if it...means I have to...to defeat her with my own bare paws to bring her to her senses!" With that he used her squeeze to cough up a bright fireball. At such close range, she had no time to react. It exploded in her face, causing her to lurch back with a shrill scream of pain and let him go. He fell to the ground, coughing and gasping as his lungs filled with air again. As she pawed at her face in pain he recovered enough to run forward with a roar, charging himself with earth energy and lunging forward as a living Earth Missile straight to her chest, sending her flying back. She crashed into a house, straight through the wall. Only now did Spyro notice something; as she hit the stone, something on her neck flashed, seemingly negating her injury as she righted herself and shook off the rubble. That green-jeweled necklace. "I knew it...I should have taken that from her long ago! But...I don't think my power is enough to shatter it or even damage it..."

Cynder scowled at him and flared her wings. "You little brat...the darkness will overcome you whether you like it or not. It would suit someone so lawless."

~Honor...~

Spyro glared at her and stood up. "Lawless you say...yet I have spent the past three years training to subdue you evildoers, searching for my best friend, and keeping everyone safe. Say what you want, you will not bring me down with your words or actions. I will keep going, I will bring you ALL down." His body started to glow slightly, the most noticeable aspect being his eyes glittering like amethysts held up to the light. "No matter what you do, your reign will end!" With that he lunged at her again with a roar, letting off a bright flash. She yelped and shielded her face with her wings, but the impact never came. Bringing her wings down, she found that he was nowhere to be seen. Looking around quickly, suspecting an ambush, her eyes glowed black and she scoured her surroundings for him. Looking up at the gate to the city her sight pinpointed a bright speck, only to be blinded, as if looking straight into the sun. She screamed and hid behind her wings again. "KNOW THIS, CYNDER! I will come back for you...I will free you!" With that he disappeared again, this time completely from view.

-

"So...that's how it is..."

Spyro nodded weakly, then yelped and hissed as Shimmer dabbed at the puncture wounds on his neck. "Yeah...but...I think...I got through to her, if only a little...I think I chipped that shell of darkness around her mind..."

Ignitus nodded grimly. "Be warned, though. Even if you save her from her current form...she's been in darkness most of her life, Spyro. Darkness of doubt, of worry, of loneliness...and this current darkness, this corruption, may tear those wounds ever deeper. You might bring her back, but...what will you end up freeing?"

Neves nodded. "She may be psychologically scarred for a while...potentially even suicidal. Are you prepared to deal with this? Those wounds may never heal."

Spyro nodded in return, wincing as his wounds stung. His sides were badly bruised from Cynder's squeezing as well, making it hard for him to breathe. "She's my best friend. I will do whatever it takes to help her heal."

"Awww, how gallant," Shimmer said with a giggle. "Spyro, you're just too cute at times."

He blushed at that and fell silent. Caelos sighed as he entered the room. "Oh, hey Caelos...what's going on?" Plazyma came into the room as Caelos sat back and signed. "Curse...needs to be broken...burst to do so? You're gonna explode? Oh...power. Power to do so...g-r-e-n-d-o-r...Grendor?" Spyro sat up in alarm, Plazyma looking at Caelos in shock too. "No way, no, you can't do that!"

"He's already made up his mind, Spyro, and he's already arranged it," Neves said as he sat back and took off his glasses.

"We're accepting help from an enemy?" Plazyma growled, not liking the idea.

"Grendor knows the curse and might be able to counter it. No one else does except the Nons, and they're not going to accept removing it, they'd rather kill us."

She sighed. "Fine...but how do we know he's not gonna do something else to him?"

Neves glanced back at Caelos. "I get the feeling that even though he's a bad guy, he sticks to his word. Besides, if he does do anything, we can call him off for going against his own philosophy of 'leveling the playing field'. We need all of Caelos' power; as it stands now we can't beat Tephra, let alone all of them at once. I think even with Caelos uncursed we're still at a disadvantage until we can increase our elemental expenditure."

"But will Grendor see it that way?"

"I'll argue it with him beforehand. He'll be arriving any minute now."

Cyril walked into the room looking a bit angry. "Are you young ones quite sure this is a good idea?"

"It's the best we can do, unless this temple can break curses."

"I still have no trust in this plan..." With that he disappeared. Shimmer, finished with wrapping Spyro's neck, rubbed against Caelos with a worried look on her face.

"You sure about this?"

Caelos nodded, but he didn't look too certain. ~For you, I'm sure. For all of you.~ The first part garnered a suspicious glance from Neves as he put his glasses back on.

Out in the dojo, Flame sighed, tapping his tail on the floor. Bored, he breathed a few small fireballs, then idly twirled his paw around, making the little balls of fire move around the room. "Man, when is he gonna get here..."

The air rippled behind him, None other than the rhynoc mage in question stepping out of thin air. Flame didn't hear him, but the slight change in air pressure behind him made him look over his shoulder. With a yelp he shot up and spun around in the same motion, his mouth glowing with charging fire energy. Grendor just chuckled. "I apologize for the lack of showiness, but I've arrived."

"How did you do that?" the young fire dragon asked, the fire in his mouth dissipating into smoke. "I thought you mages were supposed to be flashier than that."

"No smoking, it's bad for your health." Grendor waved his hand a bit, the smoke forming an airy copy of Flame before fading. Flame couldn't help but grin at the likeness. "Most other mages pride themselves in their abilities, I try not to let mine get the better of me."

"Well...since you're here, um...I'll go get the others, just...um...stay here." Flame bolted into the next room, then after a little bit he raced through the dojo to get the other elders. Caelos walked out slowly into the dojo, the others following him. Ignitus came out last, glaring at the rhynoc mage with a dominant stare. Likewise the other elders all came in, eyeing him suspiciously. The doors rolled shut and locked, Grendor standing there as Caelos approached him.

"You still intend to go through with this procedure?" The wind dragon nodded in response.

"What's involved in this 'procedure'?" Neves growled. "For your sake, it had better be only the removal of the curse, no lingering detrimental after-effects or extra hexes or latent hindrance magic."

Grendor shook his head, the brim of his hat still shadowing his face. "I may be aligned with Ripto, but at heart I am still a mage much like the healers you find in the Settlement or Warfang. I have been called to perform a service, and only that service will be performed. That is essentially the correct way of magic-users." Looking down at Caelos his voice lowered, still audible. "Are you ready then?"

"Yes."

The rhynoc mage laid his gloved hand on the wind dragon's head, closing his eyes, the metal plates on his glove glowing. "What I'm doing right now is analyzing the latent curse network embedded in you, so I know what I'm working with."

Ignitus watched carefully. "How long will this take?"

"The whole thing? I can't tell, but it may not be any longer than ten minutes given my power levels." Grendor grunted and swore under his breath. "I was afraid of this..."

"What?" Neves asked cautiously.

"I can see the conditions of his curse, and also those of its removal...I really hate Nonsleepers, they never make things easy. Basically, your friend here has a choice. I can lift the curse from him, but he loses his voice as the price. Or I can give him his voice but not his ability to come into physical contact with Plazyma. Either that or he can lose his wind breath. Or he can have all three but lose his wings. I can't find a way around it; there isn't one."

Ignitus looked at Caelos somberly. "Caelos, do you feel you can live with a permanent choice? Or would you prefer to keep the curse?"

The young dragons all gathered around him anxiously, waiting for his decision. He looked up at Plazyma, sitting right in front of him. "'S whatcha get for playing the hero..." she grumbled under her breath, avoiding his eye contact. Spyro tapped his tail.

"Whatever you choose, we're still here for you..."

Caelos stared at the floor again, his mind whirling. Voice, touch, wind or wings? His wings folded tighter against his sides at the thought, and when he considered losing his wind breath he felt a powerful knot in his throat. But did he really have to live with that or could he endure the curse a little longer to find a better mage's assistance?

Grendor sighed. "I know it may not be much help, Caelos, but I'm probably the only one who can do this. We attempted to enlist others experienced with Nonsleepers for our own purposes at Elamrof, but none of them could compare to my knowledge. Also, this is an ingrained curse, to all magical knowledge there is no complete cure for these. Even if you did find someone else, they wouldn't be able to fully cure you."

A tear rolled down the wind dragon's face, his mind spinning so hard he was starting to feel dizzy. Finally he set his face, wiped his tears off with his wings and looked Grendor straight in the eye.

"Alright...I've decided."  
(TBC)


	42. 2-9

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 9 _

* * *

Grendor nodded. "I must warn you, this will be very painful." His gloves started glowing, and a strange gold rod appeared in midair, slowly spinning in front of him. "This is your last chance to decline. Though I work for Ripto, it pains me to inflict pain on you or the others." Caelos' face remained determined. "Alright."

Everyone stepped back to the edges of the room, Spyro and Nightshade secretly charging elemental breaths in case the mage tried anything nasty. Caelos felt something grab him and suspend him in the air, cringing when strange visions of Nonsleepers began forming in his mind's eye. The air in the room began swirling towards Caelos, picking up dust and creating a small tornado around him stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Grendor started glowing all over, swirls of iridescent magic swirling and jumping from him like fog and sparks. All at once the tornado suddenly grew in intensity and huge forks of lightning flew from the fog around Grendor, speeding around the outer surface of the whirlwind.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Caelos screamed; he felt like his hide was being torn off his body. Forks of lightning flew at him, coursing over his figure. All the others could see was a vague shape writhing in agony amid the vortex.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Rivyera screamed over the howling wind.

"I've just gotten past the outer layer of the curse!" Grendor replied, casting his voice straight to their ears. "Don't distract me, for everyone's safety!" The golden staff floating in front of him flashed and Caelos screamed again. Spyro glanced around, noticing that Plazyma was the only one not watching; she was curled up and shivering, her paws and wings over her ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"CAELOS!" Grendor shouted, "FOCUS ON YOUR CHOICE! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

"How the hell can he focus on it amid this?!" Nightshade yelled.

"He is; I can see his choice! I just need to lock it and then half the work will be done!" Grendor growled and then yelled loudly, glowing so bright the others couldn't see him. The tornado grew so vicious that all except the two in the middle of the room were pinned against the walls, almost unable to breathe as the air slashed by them. With one final thunderous blast and an ear-piercing scream from Caelos, everything simply stopped cold. The rhynoc mage fell to his knees, panting heavily. Caelos was still suspended in the air, shivering and breathing erratically.

"Caelos! I'm so sorry!" Plazyma cried, torn apart by what he'd just gone through. She dashed up to him and grabbed him out of the air, both of them falling to the floor. "Oh no oh no please be okay!"

"He's...fine..." Grendor panted. "He'll live...the curse is broken..." He fell to the side, reeling a bit.

"What's wrong?" Rivyera asked him, though more out of simple curiosity than concern. The mage shook his head, holding his chest.

"Those damn Nonsleepers...towards the end, there was a backlash that almost killed me...and would have killed the rest of you as well..."

The others gathered around Caelos, but Ignitus slowly approached Grendor. "Even though you are an enemy, I thank you for your assistance with this matter."

Grendor smiled, though no one else could see it. "Today, I am not an enemy. Just a researcher who has now gathered the final piece needed to master breaking those damned ghosts. You and I and countless others have gained...or will gain...benefit from this."

"The fin on his tail is damaged; it's been cut into!" Shimmer yelped.

"Curses and magic like this need a focus or a focal vertex...his was apparently within that part of his tail. He's lucky it wasn't anywhere else. Once that was removed the whole curse fell apart. I just didn't expect such a backlash..."

"How will others benefit from this though?" Nightshade asked warily.

The mage forced himself to stand up. "The Nonsleepers are a threat to anyone, they are a common enemy for us. I plan to use this knowledge and experience to instruct others in breaking ingrained curses like this. Caelos is the first successful ingrained-curse survivor."

"He's not breathing well!" Neves growled. "Get him into the bedroom!" The others helped carry the wind dragon to the bedroom for treatment. Grendor sighed.

"I've placed healing spells on him too for his recovery, they'll wear off before nightfall. He's the first success, he deserves to survive."

Ignitus eyed him. "Will you be returning to Ripto?"

"Sadly yes. I do not agree with him, but we share a common goal. Be prepared, dragons. Ripto's pride and arrogance will be his undoing, but his fall will be the crumbled pillar. Things have been set in motion that cannot be undone or stopped. I will take my leave now while I still have strength to do so. Farewell. And...good luck." With that he simply vanished, teleporting back to Mount Elamrof. Rivyera, Volteer, Terrador and Cyril went into the side room to tend to Caelos. Ignitus and Nightshade remained in the dojo.

"He doesn't agree with him yet still works alongside him?" Nightshade grumbled, his glowing red again.

Ignitus nodded, growling to himself as he thought. "I have a bad feeling that may mean there's treachery planned among them. That will not be good for us."

"Why not?" Neves asked as he came back out.

"Because, Seven..." his dad sighed heavily, looking like he was remembering something distant and terrible, "even though it will weaken them from the inside, it's just more factions for us to fight against. Instead of a full-out one-on-one, two teams fighting each other as we have been doing with them, it'll be us versus two or three different warring teams, that's more factions to have to plan for and be wary of. True, if Grendor rebels against Ripto, their powers and abilities to strike at us will be lessened, but then not only do we have to fight Ripto's agenda, we'll also have to monitor Grendor."

"In the end we'll be divided, basically," Ignitus continued. "We'll be divided between these different sides, rather than pooling together to fight them as a whole."

"Yikes..."

Nightshade nodded. "You going out to get herbs?"

"Yep. We're out of Asgarn leaves again, I might need to find some priasn seeds too."

The shadow dragon nodded. "Get going then."

Neves walked a few steps, then suddenly remembered something and looked over his shoulder at them. "Should I tell the others about..."

Ignitus shook his head. "No. We'll leave it a surprise. But make sure you get them ready at least."

Thing were quiet for a few hours as they tended to the wind dragon, but finally he came back around, still exhausted but awake nonetheless. "How're you feeling?" Flame asked, standing up with his paws on the bedside. Caelos grinned a bit and mouthed "Good".

"Can't you talk yet?" Plazyma asked. The wind dragon's smile immediately flattened and he looked away from her. Her wings sagged a bit. "Caelos...I'm sorry, but you're the one who put yourself on the line for me."

"I don't think that's the problem here..." Neves said, studying the wind dragon's face. "Caelos...Grendor said you had to give something up."

Caelos lifted his paws, shaking a bit from fatigue as he signed ::I gave voice.::

Spyro nodded sadly. "I thought so...it was probably the most expendable choice. You need your wind powers, your wings and your ability to touch Plazyma in case she gets into trouble again." Ignoring her glare he looked out the window. "But still..."

::Can still talk in a way,:: Caelos signed in response. ::Too tired now to talk.::

"Using your wind mimickry?" Shimmer asked. Caelos smiled at her and nodded, closing his eyes. She smiled a bit and shook her head, then gently nudged Flame away from the bed. "C'mon guys, we should leave him for now."

Spyro sighed as he walked out into the dojo. "Guys, if anyone wants to join me I'm gonna head outside and practice some aerial combat."

Neves nodded. "Shimmer and I will be out soon." He just smiled sidelong at her questioning glance. "But guys, even with all this excitement, we need to be ready to ship out at any time. Almost all the dragon statues have been located, and many of the survivors and the other species are mobilizing. Grendor has shown himself, and so have Gaul's commanders, especially along the shorelines. After your training rounds, be ready." The others all followed Spyro outside, the guardians heading into their rooms past the Pool of Visions. Shimmer waited until they were all out of earshot.

"Okay wiseguy, what's with the seclusion?"

Neves smiled softly and nuzzled her, getting a small giggle and a returning nuzzle. "I'unno. Just wanted to spend some time with you...talk about stuff."

"Oh? So you're finally getting into the whole 'kids' idea?" she asked with a smirk, lying down on the floor and curling her tail around her side.

"...Other than that."

Shimmer giggled again and murred softly as he sat beside her and started rubbing her back. "So wassup?"

He shrugged as he rubbed her shoulders, kneading her scales. "I haven't really been paying much attention to you. Like...really investing my time with you." He leaned over and gently licked her cheek, purring to her. She closed her eyes and smiled, tilting her head to the side. He chuckled to himself and gently nibbled on the side of her neck, making her shiver and purr softly.

"Mmmm...you know just how to make me melt..." she whispered. "So what's the discussion topic?"

He moved back to massaging her, rubbing her shoulders again. "Thought I should fill you in on where we're going. Something's come up, but we're taking everyone with us."

"Oh?"

Meanwhile, outside, Spyro was drilling the others on aerial maneuvers. His fight with Cynder hadn't been in vain; despite it being a hectic struggle for his life, his training had allowed him to have enough clarity of mind to analyze her attack strategies. Now, he was having Flame and Plazyma attempt the motions Cynder had used, and once they'd gotten the hang of these he would have them attack each other in order to devise some sort of countermeasure other than the hurried elemental blasts he'd had to rely on. Plazyma, being more flexible and lithe with her female build, was quicker at picking up the tight curves. Flame was hopeless though, as was Spyro; they weren't as lightly-built as the girls, their muscle mass was just enough to get in the way of tightly coiling their bodies. After several failed attempts Spyro had Plazyma attack both him and Flame so he could try to come up with evasive techniques. Rivyera and Terrador were watching them through one of the circular windows in the elders' room.

"They've grown so much, it's fascinating to watch their development and maturation..." Rivyera said softly.

"It's very interesting to look back on a trainee's development." Terrador laid down on the floor, still watching through the window. "I'm rather impressed with Spyro though, taking the initiative to use his own experience to help the others."

"I just wish we could find the earth elemental though..." she replied with a heavy sigh. "It bothers me that there's no sign whatsoever, except that the pool always shows Grendor to Ignitus. His specialty is earth _magic_ though, he's not a natural earth user like a dragon would be."

"There may be a clue on the trip."

"You're not coming?"

The old dragon sighed and shook his head. "I would love to, but I'm getting too old for the flight."

"Why not use a portal? It's allowed for guardians."

"Tempting though that is, I'm afraid I'm not entirely welcome there."

She sighed, rubbing her belly. "I just hope we can do away with these evils soon... Tephra and Grendor control the land powers, and Gaul and Ripto control the air now with the Skavengers. All that's left now..." She smiled softly as she became lost in thought. "Can't wait to see the reactions..."

The midday sun broke through the heavy clouds to find six young dragons and four guardians flying over the vast ocean beyond the guardian island. Nightshade and Rivyera led the way with Shimmer and Neves, Spyro, Flame, Plazyma and Caelos following them with Volteer and Cyril in the back. It was a fairly quiet flight, most of the chatter had died off during the morning hours of flight. Spyro chuckled to himself as something tickled his back; Sparx, his little dragonfly buddy from the Outer Realms, had come back and was tagging along for the trip.

"Can you feel that, Shimmer?" Rivyera asked, breaking the silence. "The changes in air pressure?"

Shimmer closed her eyes, then nodded. "Yep, we're heading for some sort of typhoon or something."

"Exactly. You're getting better at this."

Flame grumbled to himself; he'd kept asking where they were going, only to get answers like "You'll see". "Are we there yet? Are we heading to Concurrent Skies or something?"

"You'll see anytime now, if you keep your eyes ahead," Nightshade replied. "We're almost within visual range."

Plazyma looked down at the water below and gasped. "What is that?" she asked, pointing at a huge round mass below them. Whatever it was, it seemed to have six fins, three on either side of its body. Cyril chuckled.

"That is indeed a rare sight! Legends often tell of an enormous sea turtle that follows large groups of dragons traversing the sea. Supposedly the previous purple dragon was saved during a hurricane; lightning had stricken him, hurling him into the depths, but the sea turtle bore him to the surface and kept him above the water, transporting him to a nearby island where he was able to recover. No one knows what island this was however, he only mentioned it, never gave a description."

"What's that up there?" Flame asked, pointing. Up ahead was what appeared to be a truly massive storm system, a huge wall of rain covering an enormous area of the water.

"We have to fly through that," Neves replied.

"But...there's gotta be lightning amid all that! I hate getting zapped!"

Plazyma zapped his tail, making him yelp and drop a few feet in the air. "I don't sense any electrical activity...which I can't understand, with a storm that size."

As they drew closer, Spyro's eyes widened at the sight. "What...the..." Sparx flashed rapidly with apprehension, his light patterns mimicking Spyro's question.

~What...is that?~ Caelos asked. Dead ahead was not a wall of rain, but rather a huge wall of the ocean itself, a gigantic swirling wall of water rushing up from the waves into the towering thunderhead above. There were also tall, incredibly steep stone slopes rising from the ocean's depths, many of them eroded into platforms on which large eagles and other birds had their nests. It was rather scenic in a way, yet also terrifying in a way as well.

"That's the outer physical defense!" Shimmer replied, looking over her shoulder. "Nothing can get through that, I doubt even Spyro's fury attacks could stop the water enough to allow passage!"

"Not even Ripto's magic?"

"Nope, the water around here is naturally anti-magic, you'll see why!"

"Wait, are we going into that thing?" Flame asked. "Uh, is it too late to back out?"

Neves and Shimmer sideglanced at each other. "He'll regret ever having thought that once we get in," Neves muttered, making her laugh. They continued closing in on it, Caelos wincing a bit. Spyro noticed this.

"Hey, Caelos, you okay?"

~Yeah, I'm fine, it just...seems really loud.~

"When we get closer we'll have to head into the cloud layers, the sound of the water can deafen you. Another natural defense."

"Neves, would you lead the way?" Nightshade asked, pulling back a bit. Neves looked back at him, then shrugged and flew on ahead, angling up. As they drew closer to the clouds they could feel the cold water-laden air rushing up at them. Between two enormous stone pillars they spotted what looked like a huge, aged loop of metal, just barely visible through the clouds and water vapor swirling around them. "Here we go!" Neves called out over the noise, and shot ahead through the huge ring. As they passed through they saw a myriad of similar gold rings float through the clouds ahead, seeming to form a tunnel of some sort. As Neves passed through the rings the space between them and the ones he'd gone through seemed to shimmer. They followed him through, Caelos' face relaxing as the strange energy barrier around them muffled the noises outside. "Don't get too comfy guys," Neves called back. "In a bit the security system kicks in and gets more complex. Don't miss any rings or you'll regret it!" Spyro felt Sparx crawl up onto his head, probably to cling tightly to one of his crests.

"How can we miss these?" Flame asked, looking at the ring he was passing through. It was so wide in diameter, ten elder dragons could fly through comfortably.

"You'll see," Shimmer replied.

"GAAAAH STOP SAYING THAT!"

They flew through the tunnel for a few minutes before Plazyma noticed the rings were growing smaller. "Uh oh...they're growing smaller...what's going on?"

As if to answer her question, two smaller rings floated up ahead of them. Neves and Shimmer split up and passed through them. "Split up and get all the rings!" she called back to them. "If you miss one you'll be stuck in the storm!"

"Oh great..." Flame grumbled.

"Don't worry, it's not as intense as normal since we've been here before," Shimmer replied, doing a barrel roll through a ring. "Here we are, look down guys!"

As the cloud cover broke beneath them, Caelos, Plazyma, Flame, and Spyro all stared in amazement at what lay ahead. Massive towers dotted the borders of what seemed to be a castle big enough to be a city, with huge slides of white stone connecting them in intricate patterns, water flowing along the slides, cascading through small gaps in the edges to lower levels. Huge waterwheels clanked and groaned as water diverted from the walls poured over them. As they drew closer they could see enormous outcrops of quartz, sapphire, amethyst, and pale emerald, as well as various other white or blue crystals. In fact, some were so huge they served as lamp-posts, beautiful color-shifting lanterns lashed to the ends of the crystal spikes. Flying lower still and passing through the final ring between two large carved dragons, they could hear beautiful chimes of crystal and porcelain echoing from all around the huge citadel.

"My...gosh..." Spyro whispered. "This is..."

Everywhere they looked, watery scales glimmered and shone in the sunlight. Water dragons. Every scaled being here was a water dragon, or so it appeared. Several of them came running up to the gate. Rivyera cried out happily and rushed to meet them, swiftly caught up in hugs and happy chatter. "Rivyera! You're back!"

"Also bringing a few to their native land..." Rivyera replied with a smirk.

"No way! You're pregnant?"

"Mom's homeland," Neves said with a grin, looking around. "The Oceanic Isles. Or well, the primary gateway, there are five other subsets here, each in their own plume of water within the main wall."

A tall elder dragoness walked up to them and dipped her head to Volteer and Cyril, and they returned the gesture. "So good of you all to come again, are these your trainees?" Her gaze stopped on Spyro. "...The purple one..."

"Like Neves and Shimmer, these young ones are the elementals from the prophecy," Cyril explained. "Though, yes, one might say they are our trainees."

"Well then, welcome to Oceanic Isles!" She smiled warmly at them. "It must have been a long flight, come, the embassy awaits. You may rest and introduce yourselves there." Nightshade and Rivyera hung back to catch up while the elder dragoness led them through the city. Although it was very peaceful and calm here, as they walked, Neves kept glancing around. It caught Shimmer's attention pretty quickly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Don't you feel that? Like...something powerful is following us?"

"It might just be the air pressure from the guardstorm around this area. I'm feeling a little weird with the constant shifting of the weather patterns."

"No it's not that, it's a definite elemental presence...but it feels electric. I'll ask Plazyma about it later, if it's electric she'll definitely pick up on it."

-

After passing through a complex underwater crystal tunnel, affording a fantastic view of the coral and aquatic fauna of the depths between the island specks, they arrived at the Embassy complex, Rivyera's true home. The island didn't seem all that large in circumference, but it was an extinct volcano with a steep slope, most of the dwellings were burrowed into the vast complex of magma tubes in the mountain's interior. Crystal-clear water cascaded from the summit down carefully crafted viaducts, which swept in graceful curves and branches over the slopes before feeding straight into the rising vortex of water surrounding the land mass. A few "windows" in the viaduct walls let some of the water fall freely; the younger dragons spent some time relaxing in a shower-pool under one of these outlets just outside the main Embassy doorways while Cyril and Volteer conversed inside.

"Ahhh...this place is awesome..." Flame mumbled, relaxing in one of the curved sitting areas of the pool. The whole place was geothermal; despite the volcano being extinct, the magma pool still churned within the cone's interior. The red dragon peeked around, taking note of others using the other heated pools nearby. "Lots of girls too, I could live here."

Plazyma snorted and zapped him. "Slow down, boy. You're gonna make a lot of girls cry with that attitude."

"How so? There's enough Flame to go around," he said, sitting up and flexing himself. He yelped and leapt out of the water about a foot when a stronger shock coursed through the water at him. The others all laughed.

"Still though, this is a nice place," Spyro said, flexing his wings underwater. Sparx was flitting around lazily over them, giving off a few slow pulses of light.

"It has its problems though..." Shimmer said with a sigh, lying on her belly by the poolside and idly stirring the water with her claws. "In recent years the fish populations have receded, so...not much food to go around. They can grow crops here because it's volcanic soil, but with the defensive vortex walls there isn't enough direct sunlight during the day, only when the sun is directly overhead."

"That reminds me..." Flame turned around to look at her. "You're not a pure water dragon are you? Your scales aren't like everyone else's."

She looked at herself, then at Neves. "It's the same with him. My mother was from here, but...well, she was a 'black sheep'. She doesn't know who fathered me. Because of that she was basically exiled from this place and went to the Settlement to raise me, she found a nice male before I hatched who ended up becoming my adoptive dad..."

Plazyma sighed and brushed her crests back from her face. "I still don't get it though. Rivyera is water and Nightshade is shadow, yet Neves is pretty much almost a purebreed ice dragon. Why are there only water dragons here?"

Neves shrugged. "Elitist mentalities. Long ago this was just one huge island nation where water dragons seem to have originated, this place is after all seated on a strange concentration of water elemental energy. Not even the guardians can figure out why I'm ice, though dad says there was a lot of ice in his family history. Elemental inheritance depends on the concentration in the family tree. But that's all I know."

"What're we doing here anyway?" Spyro asked, changing the topic. The subject of families was starting to bug him. Neves shrugged again, folding his wings against his sides, apparently feeling a little confused himself.

"Not a clue, although if I remember correctly, the guardians mentioned that Ripto and his cronies now control the air, via the Skavengers, and the land and underground areas. All that's left really is the ocean, which the inhabitants here control. This whole place is one huge fortress pretty much, there's no way to get in."

"What about coming in from above?" Flame asked, pointing at the clear evening sky over their heads. Caelos shook his head and signed to them. "Oh...so the storm surrounding the outside wall is...too explode? Oh, too powerful." Flame looked up again. "But that doesn't make sense, couldn't the Skavengers just hide in their ships and plow through?"

"The winds up there are too strong. And they can't go to the tops of the clouds, no one can, the air's too thin to breathe or fly in. There's also the electric potential, anyone who can breach the wind will get struck by lightning, which their ships can't survive after three strikes."

Spyro sighed. "So Cyril and Volteer are here to request this place as a last line of defense?"

"Probably..." Neves ducked his muzzle underwater and blew a few bubbles in frustration. "I just wish we could go restore those statues. I'm surprised so many here survived the attack, although there are a few here too that weren't spared."

"Maybe I should try to cure them then," Spyro replied, standing up in the shallows and shaking himself off. "I still have... well, y'know."

"I know, and I agree, we should at least try now instead of just idly waiting."

Plazyma looked up at the summit of the volcano cone, mumbling to herself. "Hey wait...Neves, isn't this whole place a volcano? If there's still active magma below...couldn't Tephra still get in through that?"

"Not really." Neves shook himself off too and lay down by Shimmer, laying his wing over her. She giggled as the little dragonfly also landed on her, tickling her as it crawled quickly down her neck to Neves' wing. "Ignitus had that same fear too, but even with her augmentations, she's still a dragon, she's not immortal. She can shield herself from the heat using magic and earth power, but she still needs to breathe, and there's no way for her to synthesize air while submerged in lava. And even with her power, she still can't go more than about two miles of subterraneous travel before she needs to resurface to breathe. There's nowhere near here for her to enter within a safe zone, nor can she "bunny hop" between here and an entry point since all the magma is under leagues of water."

"What if she encased herself in a boulder and flung herself through the water wall?"

Shimmer shook her head. "Again, infeasible. The water spirals out and around; the outer wall is almost 20 feet of high-velocity water, she'd get maybe 5 feet in before being forced back out, no matter how hard she's flung against it. Water is an extremely powerful force, and when applied like this, makes an impenetrable defense."

"What about a 20-foot tube of rock?"

"How would it be held in place? There's no safe place to anchor it to, and even then the sheer force of the water would erode the rock."

While they bickered about the island's defenses, Spyro zoned out, staring at the sky. "Cynder...I really miss you..."

Night fell seemingly quickly. Once shown their rooms, Flame and Caelos crashed on their beds and fell asleep almost immediately. Plazyma stayed awake at Neves' bidding, he wanted to ask her about the strange presence he'd felt. Shimmer of course refused to leave her boyfriend's side. Spyro wandered through the Embassy halls, looking over the white marble sculptures of dragons and various other figures. The hallways were wide, with the central walkways edged with small channels of flowing water. The gentle trickling sound echoed all over, presenting a very relaxing atmosphere. Sparx followed him, sometimes flying quickly in tight loops around the stone columns or flying low just above the water channels lining the walkways. Volteer found them sitting outside a room marked "GUARDIANS ONLY".

"Anything catalyzing vexation, Spyro?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. What do we do about the crystal statues?"

"Ignitus conveyed a message via the communication crystals, he desires that you attempt to remedy the statues situated on this location."

"Even after three years I still almost require a thesaurus to converse with you." He paused. "I mean need and talk." Sparx "laughed" at him with light flashes and bobbing motions.

"I could ramble on about the potency of linguistics but I'll refrain. Beyond this door they've secured all the corundum-ized individuals. I'll open it for you, but be cautious."

Spyro nodded and watched as Volteer laid his paw on the stone door. It clicked and rolled to the side, allowing the purple dragon entrance to the room. He breathed fire, the light from it energizing small light crystals lining the walls. Their haunting bluish glow illuminated a set of twenty dragons. He shivered at the sight, a few of them were just babies caught playing together. Growling to himself and restraining his anger at Gnasty, Spyro released the four elemental gems and closed his eyes.

_DON'T DO IT!_

He snapped up and looked around wildly, his ears still ringing from the volume of the shout. There was no one nearby though, and the voice certainly hadn't been Volteer's...nor was it anyone outside, for the electric guardian was still sitting there watching him sleepily. A voice that loud and urgent would have garnered an immediate reaction from the guardians. "A telepathic shout...but...who was it? Was it you Sparx?" He only got a confused set of flashes. Shaking his head he sighed to himself. "I must be imagining things now." Closing his eyes again he felt the elemental gems begin filtering energy through him. Walking forward he reached out, then hesitated, his paw quivering just above the smooth emerald surface. Could this be an elaborate trap? Could Ripto possibly have made use of Gnasty's outburst? Rolling his shoulders he quickly leapt between everyone, tapping them on the shoulders. Huge cracks began coursing along their bodies as the statues wobbled and rocked in place. "Heh, guess not.." Spyro said to himself.

As the magic faded into flesh bodies once more, there was a booming _SNAP_ and a rush of energy that seemed to gush like a flood from the room, sweeping over the entire island. Panic ensued. Spyro, having been literally thrown from the room from the magic snap, slowly picked himself up to find a strange, translucent, pulsing magic "ether goo" coating every walking surface. Volteer was already mobilizing everyone. "Spyro! Don't move! This was indeed a trap!"

"Oh great..." Spyro groaned, then shivered. That electric presence Neves had noticed was nearby...almost...right behind him... He whipped around and stood face to face with a strange bipedal creature swathed in black cloth and armor, lithe build, just standing there. Its face was completely hidden behind a black metal mask adorned with a single red glass eyelet, a wicked slanted triangle. That triangle suddenly flashed and Spyro was sent reeling as a searing pain suddenly flew over his body, his limbs twitching uncontrollably. With a crack of blue lightning the figure zapped out of sight. Spyro cried out as arcs of blue electricity flew over him, rooting him in place as the thick shadowy sludge on the floor seemed to conglomerate at various points, the thick gobs rising up and quickly forming into armed gnorcs. Unable to move Spyro could only watch as they all let loose a resounding war-cry and stormed the entire building, and undoubtedly, the entire island. Spyro growled viciously to himself and fought to control the electricity running rampant all over his body.

Outside, the others were already mobilized, fighting against the flood of enemies. Neves and Plazyma tore through them in a flurry of melee and elemental attacks while Shimmer assisted them by blasting the gnorcs with water, providing a conduit for Plazyma and additional targeting for Neves' ice. Caelos too had been paralyzed but the minute he was freed he lunged himself into the fray, mouth open in a silent roar as powerful blasts of air flew from his throat. Shimmer screamed as a gnorc clubbed her upside the head. Neves roared and suddenly cloaked himself in a cloud of ice, the cloud spinning into a vicious ice tornado. Shimmer's cry rang in Caelos' ears; the air around him suddenly started vibrating, sending off powerful bass vibes that shook the ground. With a sudden, frightful blast the soundwaves tore forward and obliterated the gnorcs, but also sent him and the others flying as well. Neves skidded to a stop on the stairway to the Embassy entrance.

"CAELOS! Watch it!"

~I'm sorry!~ Caelos shouted back, scared and confused, what the hell had just happened? Another gnorc rushed up to him and bashed his side with its club; he rolled away and scrabbled to his feet, breathing defensively. All at once a huge tornado sprang up and carried him, the gnorcs and Plazyma into itself.

"CAELOS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed, tumbling out of control in the huge column of air.

All the scared wind dragon could think was "I don't know...what's going on?" before a stray weapon hit him upside the head and knocked him out, the tornado dying off instantly and flinging its captives all over.


	43. 2-10

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 10 _

* * *

"So...this is far worse than we could have imagined..."

Nightshade curled his wing around Rivyera protectively as the battles raged outside. They sat with a few other high-standing politicians of the Oceanic Isles in the center of an inner chamber, on a platform lined with Spirit Gems. An etheral image of Ignitus was conversing with them, along with several other dragons and maps. The pregnant dragoness sighed heavily as she looked over the damage reports, the maps of the villages being covered in blood-red splotches symbolizing the flood of shadow enemies. "Once Spyro touched the crystals, it opened a gateway. They had this planned from the beginning... Once once curse was broken outside of the Temple it used all the other clusters as conduits."

"Indeed, it would appear that way. We were fortunate." Ignitus turned to look at the Isle councilors. "Unfortunately I'm afraid their attack patterns aren't nearly what you're reporting, they must be focusing most of the transmission to the Oceanic Isles as a method of control."

"The young ones you sent seem to be repelling the waves before they can reach the shoreline, but even with all our best soldiers the numbers just keep increasing." The oldest dragon sighed, shaking his head. "Battlelord!"

A weathered, muscled dragon raced up and bowed his head. "Reports are still being gathered by the runners, but Spyro has been paralyzed in the main corridor of this facility and apparently the one named Caelos had an energy surge that created a deadly tornado, he is currently unconscious."

Nightshade grunted. "I was afraid of that, he's been capped for so long and now he has all that power, he doesn't know how to control it. I request permission to assist outside as is my duty as Guardian."

"Permission granted, we need all the help we can get."

Rivyera stood with him. "I'm coming with you."

Nightshade shook his head and pressed her haunches down firmly with his tail. "You sit, your new role is more important." His eyes flicked to her belly and he gave her a small smile before dissolving into the floor and slipping out of the room through the shadows, moving faster than anyone could walk. Out in the hallway Spyro was lying on the floor, exhausted and in terrible burning pain from the electricity still stuck to him. The purple dragon groaned and struggled to get up, he'd managed to move about five feet from his initial position, but was hopelessly ensnared in this unusual electricity. All he could do was watch as the enemy creatures spawned around him from this strange shadow ooze. Without warning he felt a sudden but comfortable heat and the next thing he knew the floor suddenly lit up, the ooze vaporizing instantly and the spawned enemies fleeing in terror. The electricity strengthened and he yelled in pain, feeling like he was tied to the floor. Something touched his back softly, and with a loud crackle the electricity broke. Spyro whipped his head around just in time to see a vaguely familiar bipedal creature dressed all in white kneeling beside him before it vanished without a trace, save for some powdered snow that dissipated into the air. He hadn't gotten a look, only a brief glance that was enough to register the clothing as white, but Spyro could have sworn he'd seen that being before.

"Was that...from the ruins...?" He looked around, then shook his head and raced off down the hallway. Sparx joined him from a nearby room, the white-lit dragonfly perching on Spyro's left horn. Near the doorway he passed by an unconscious Caelos; skidding to a stop and just barely keeping himself from falling over, he raced up to the wind dragon. "Caelos? What happened?"

A young water dragoness looked up at him, her paws slowing as she bound the wind dragon's head. "Something happened out there and his wind powers went out of control, though he managed to leave a dent in the enemy forces." She eyed the stream of dark slime slithering down the hall to the outside, cringing as another wave of monsters yelled and dashed through. A huge gnorc popped up from the slime, brandishing a long, cruel spear at them. The girl shrieked but Spyro was already in action, flipping under the spear and catching the haft with his tail to divert its course away from her. Landing on all fours he used his motion to crouch, then sprang headfirst against the gnorc's belly, sending it crashing backwards. Grabbing the spear in his mouth Spyro dashed out in front of the next wave of enemies running down the hall, and proceeded to spin like a top amid a vortex of electricity, the spear lashing out and lethally striking many of the evil creatures. Gems galore littered the white stone walkway, but Spyro was given no time to gather the fallen treasure, the enemy attention diverted completely to eradicating this violet threat.

"Get Caelos to a safer room, I'll hold them off!" Spyro shouted, taking a hit to the side of his face but using the inertia to spin around and swipe through his attacker's throat with ice-extended claws. The dragoness hurriedly dragged Caelos away, some others finally arriving to assist her.

Out on the battlefield, Plazyma and Flame were pooling their Fury energies together for a massive island-wide strike. Shimmer was still on the ground, attacking with high-pressire water blasts, cutting clean through her enemies with nothing but droplets of water. The easiest solution would have been to have Caelos gather all the enemies into a massive tornado, and then fling that into the sea-barrier, but obviously Caelos was out of the question now. Neves cleaving through the enemies that slipped by her, eyeing the two up in the air. "C'mon you two, charge faster..." he grumbled, ducking a vicious sword swing and then lopping the gnorc's arm off with a graceful sweep of his wingblade. "Shimmer and I can't keep this up for very long!"

Nightshade came running outside with a roar, Spyro on his back. Spyro leapt off and the two began mauling their surprised foes, many of them fleeing from the sight of an enraged shadow dragon. Nightshade's eyes were glowing bright purple, which Neves noted immediately. He ran up to Shimmer and spun around in front of her, carving through more gnorcs with his wingblades. He pointed to Nightshade, then up at Plazyma and Flame. Shimmer nodded and flew up to them. "Guys, cancel the charge, Nightshade's got it!"

"Oh great, what's he gonna do, blow up the island?" Plazyma grumbled as her Fury charged dissipated in a crackling flurry. Flame looked rather put out but landed with them, watching as the shadow dragon curled his wings around himself, Spyro shielding him from attack with a bright blast of earth energy. All at once the air rippled as the shadow elder roared and flung his wings apart. Dark energy flowed into the streams of shadow ooze, and then everything went black. They could dimly see what looked like tentacles of pure shadow writhing and ensnaring the gnorcs, even the tall armored commanders that had been lying in wait behind the sheer numbers of minions. Shimmer cringed and whimpered as huge blobs of antimatter bubbled up like hungry creatures and swallowed the gnorcs whole. All at once everything snapped back, no trace of the battle left behind save for the scarring in the stones. Nightshade panted and lay down, thoroughly drained from the intensity of the attack. Spyro shook himself off and limped over to the others as they gathered.

"Guys...this is war. I was able to free everyone here, but the breaking of the spell served as a magical conduit."

Shimmer sighed. "Well if we all go together and free the others as a group-"

"No, it's not an individual conduit." Spyro's face darkened. "When I broke it here, the entire chain was activated. Every group of statues became a conduit."

They stared at him. "S-so..all over...the same thing is happening?"

Spyro nodded and started to reply, but a shrill scream cut him off. Without a second thought Plazyma zapped away to the source. THe others followed, Neves and Shimmer hanging back and then stopping. "Hey...where are Cyril and Volteer?" Shimmer asked.

"Probably up with the council, or they were fighting off the invading forces inside the building. But we should stay here just in case there's another trick."

"I SMASH YOU PUNY DRAGONS!"

They both looked at each other and blanched. "Oh crap..." Lightning flew down near the entrance to the underwater tunnel that led to the gateway island. Shimmer shivered. "Will they be okay? I mean...Gnasty beat Spyro and Cynder senseless last time..."

"Ripto jumped in and helped, I doubt he'll do the same."

"Well let's get our armor on in case of the worst."

Down by the tunnel entrance Spyro and Flame dodged a powerful hammer blow from Gnasty, yelping as the rocks under them slanted up like a see-saw and threw them a few feet into the air. Plazyma had her paws full, she was in the tunnel stopping a loose strand of shadow ooze from getting into the tunnel and spawning more enemies. Whenever one did appear all she had to do was zap it, but they just kept coming! She had to keep at it though, or else the next island over would be flooded with enemies. The stream of ooze was already trying to spread wider to cover the ground and slip by her, but her static field was enough to dissuade it. How long she could keep this up though, she was starting to doubt. A loud blast echoed past her, making her cringe slightly at the noise reverberating in the crystalline corridor. "I hate that beam..." she grumbled to herself, then sniped yet another gnorc.

Flame was covering for Spyro rather valiantly, his mood had picked up when their battle with the master gnorc attracted the young dragonesses that were assessing the battle damage. Spyro was crouched on the ground, focusing on Gnasty, seemingly paralyzed again after a blow from the ugly creature's hammer. Sparx flitted around Spyro anxiously, his color a light blue with not much light; within a few more hits Spyro would be on his own. Flame did an aerial flip around the haft of Gnasty's hammer and bit his arm, latching on and tearing at the huge foe's armor with flame-laced hind claws. Gnasty yelled and pawed at him, trying to get him off, but Flame's persistence in showing off proved useful this time around, he would not let himself be removed. A loud metallic snap resounded as the side of Gnasty's armor finally gave out under the barrage of claws, and with one final blow Flame planted his feet on the exposed skin and shoved off with a powerful fiery blast focused through his legs. Gnasty was sent reeling, but he was far from done. Bracing himself back up with his hammer he suddenly ran off with unusual speed. Flame cocked an eyebrow. "Uh...okay? SISSY! CHICKEN! BAWK BAWK BRACAWK!" he shouted after the giant. The girls laughed and Flame puffed his chest out a bit.

"Flame don't get cocky, go get him before he spawns more of that shadowy ooze crap!" Spyro ordered, straining.

"Uh oh, that's right!" With that Flame took off in hot pursuit along the white-paved roads of the city. He could dimly hear the heavy metal-shod tramping of the gnorc's lumbering gait up ahead, but by some new magic or maybe some exercise, Gnasty was incredibly fast, just barely keeping ahead of him. The red dragon charged himself, small trails of flame and hot air leaking from his mouth as he kept some extra fire ready for another laser blast. "There you are," he growled, speeding up a bit as he caught sight of the cumbersome green gnorc. Gnasty stopped at a flat viewing area atop a small hill, turning to look over his shoulder. He growled and shot a few magic beams from his hammer, but this tactic was nothing new from the apes, Flame dodging each blast just by side-winding. Gnasty roared in anger and continued running, Flame still in pursuit. Again Flame started to catch up to him as he looked around for a good place to summon from. "Target acquired!" With that Flame started shooting off a rapid procession of beam blasts. His accuracy had vastly improved, but it was still difficult to hit a moving target while running himself, most of the beams either missed and flew harmlessly into the waterwall or they detonated loudly against the stone and the city's columns, leaving melted glassy patches. The last few though hit Gnasty square in the back and upside the head, shattering his defensive wards and sending him sprawling. Grunting, the gnorc forced himself up again, running past the causeway where Spyro was still situated. "He just won't stop!" Flame panted as he ran up to Spyro.

"Keep on him! He's just trying to wear us out and buy time for the shadow ooze over there!"

"AGH I HATE GNORCS!" Rolling his shoulders Flame raced off again, growing a bit weary from running so hard. He charged himself again, keeping a fireball on the ready. His slight delay allowed Gnasty to briefly stop again and start a summoning spell, but once he caught sight of Flame he yelled and fired off more beams. Again, Flame dodged them and the chase resumed. "Round and round we go, where we stop, to hell you go!" the fire dragon mumbled to himself. "Okay Spyro's almost ready, third pillar on the right..." Flame stayed within visual range, timing himself and lining up the fireball shot. "Bell tower...come on you can do this keep going...oh gosh...need water...'nother bell tower...weird lamp-crystal...pillars on the left...pillars on the right...one...two...THREE!" With that he let off a huge fireball, aiming slightly ahead of Gnasty. The gnorc looked over his shoulder and panicked, spinning on one foot and swinging his hammer in a strong arc. The fireball reflected off the gemstone hammerhead, flying back at Flame. "Aw derp..."

Spyro flinched at the powerful explosion that echoed over him, watching Gnasty trip in his defensive spin. The huge gnorc fell and rolled right back where he'd started, getting up slowly again to face Spyro. "Now puny dragon, I finish you with hammer!" He raised the huge weapon over his head, magic swirling into it. Sparx shivered in the air, flashing in a panic and flying back several yards.

"In your own tongue, HAMMER FINISH YOU!" Spyro yelled back, springing to the side. There was an audible snap and Gnasty's hammer came crashing down on top of him as a strong, focused mana sink yanked the magic-charged weapon down with frightful force. Spyro sighed as he looked at the immobile gnorc. Flame came limping up, soaked and bleeding a bit from the explosion's shrapnel.

"Nice. Minimal effort to win against a vastly stronger foe."

"He's just unconscious, he'll be back up in a bit."

"Why not land a final blow? Hell, we deserve it."

"As tempting as that is, I can't help but feel that he's hiding something. Even if he's out cold there might be a magic snare or something...but..." Spyro sighed and sat down, closing his eyes.

"Oh come on, now's not the time for a nap..." All at once Gnasty suddenly jerked up with a rabid roar, swinging his hammer wide. At the last possible second Spyro avoided it, his tail getting clipped and sending him a bit off-balance. Flame leapt back at the roar, just narrowly out of range of the weapon but still getting hit by the aerial shockwave. "WHAT THE HELL?" Flame yelped.

"Flame, up here!" Nightshade called from his nearby perch atop the stone foyer roof of a mountainside house. Flame flew up to him and landed gingerly, wincing at the bruises on his rear.

"What's happening?" he asked, watching the battle.

"Hypermode," the shadow dragon replied, watching keenly. Neves and Shimmer came down behind them and watched as well. "I've trained Spyro against this for the past year now along with his elemental endurance, though none of you have seen it since you lack the capacities to master its art."

"How is he doing that?" one of the dragonesses asked as they approached, watching Spyro continue to sit until the last possible moment before dodging.

Nightshade grinned to himself, resisting the urge to flick his tail as Sparx landed on it to watch the battle with them. "He's finally getting it...the ultimate personal defense, Clearmind, against the ultimate shadow melee technique, Hypermode. Watch closely. This is the dawn of a new power."

Gnasty was almost like a rabid deranged zombie. His joints were popping and snapping with overexertion as he swung wildly at the purple dragon before him, always finally cornering him yet somehow unable to hit him. It was like he was being lured into attacks, though he had lost all ability to reason. His rage was fixated on Spyro alone. The purple dragon flipped to the side yet again, using his limited wind training to nullify the shockwaves of such a deadly swing. One hit from this hammer and he'd be lucky to come out with less than ten broken bones at least. Neves nodded, grinning. "Ahhh...I see. He's abandoning caution and taking the full risk..."

Spyro suddenly flipped forward over a low swing and clawed at Gnasty's face, flipping over the gnorc's shoulder and then to the side upon landing to narrowly avoid the followthrough of the swing.

"...for an opportunity at counterattack."

"It's more than that," Nightshade said proudly. "He's building it up..."

"Building what up?" Shimmer asked.

"Juuuust watch."

Spyro landed an earth-based blow that sent Gnasty reeling, following up with a rapid lighting strike, a lunging ice-claw slash and a landing fire-wave. Flipping to the side once more he blasted Gnasty in the face with water, spun him around with wind, then anchored him to the rock with a shadow blast as he lunged high up into the air, his jaws glowing brightly.

Neves stared. "That's-!"

Nightshade grinned as Spyro's whole body glowed white. "His dawn of light." With that Spyro fell down and there was a rising blast of light, growing brighter and brighter. Everyone shielded their eyes, feeling the air pulse around them. The blast only lasted for a few seconds; when they were able to see again, Gnasty was nowhere to be seen, Spyro standing there panting.

"That was for Cynder," he growled, then collapsed from the exertion and the pain from his electrocution finally catching up to him. Shimmer raced up to him.

"Are you okay?" She looked him over, wincing and hissing through her teeth. "Obviously that was rhetorical."

"Here, I'll take him back up." Nightshade picked Spyro up with one arm and slowly started walking back up to the Embassy building. Spyro looked back at Neves.

"Don't forget Shimmer!"

Flame's eyes widened. "Oh crap! That's right, the shadow ooze!"

-

They had defeated Gnasty for the time being but had taken too long, Plazyma had run out of electrical energy and couldn't send a request for help as the ooze made its way to the other side of the tunnel. Gnorcs filled the island, forcing the dragons to lock themselves in or evacuate to other islands during the night. Thankfully, most of the heavy-hitting gnorcs had been spawned at the beginning, and consequently had been taken out in Nightshade's blast, but the sheer number running around was hardly an easy matter. The ooze had expired and was unable to propagate further, making the extermination easier. Spyro stared out the Embassy windows, wondering how the Isle soldiers were doing on the gateway isle. Sparx flitted around the window, then perched on Spyro's nose and began rapidly flashing. Spyro's eyes crossed and his tail flicked in amusement. "What's up lil guy?" Sparx flashed rapidly in sequence, flying up in the air again and flitting around. "Um...I don't get it either, but it's not something to worry about right now." The little dragonfly flashed and flitted around his muzzle, Spyro's nose twitching when the insect's wings brushed him. "Well yeah, I know that. But we're here and need to focus on the problems here. ... No, I know! We'll worry about Cynder and Tephra later!" Sparx landed on his nose again and flashed faster, seemingly upset. "Yes, there's also that weird phantom from Warfang, but like I said, we'll worry about her later." Flame limped up to him and punched him in the shoulder, Spyro's wings flaring out in surprise.

"Ow! Don't do that!"

"What? It's a guy way of saying good job!"

"Not when there are injuries, then it's just a reason to hit back harder."

"Spoilsport." Sparx flashed rapidly as he divebombed Flame's face. Flame winced and sneezed, then blew the bug aside. "Anyway, that was damn impressive last night, how you kicked his ass."

"You've been hanging out around girls again haven't you?"

"How can you tell?"

Spyro looked back out the window, his tail swaying a bit faster with amusement. "You swear more after you've been flirting."

"...Oops." The dragonfly buzzed and flashed at him. "Oh shut up, I know you're laughing at me."

"How's Caelos?"

Flame sighed and looked down the hallway. "They're talking to him. We got off easy on the topic of collateral damage since it was Gnasty we were fighting, but Caelos' tornado did a lot of unnecessary damage to the city area he was in."

"Ah..." Spyro sighed. "I wonder if I overdid that last attack though..." Flame looked at him oddly.

"Wha- why? If you hadn't finished him off he would have kept going?"

The purple dragon just stared at the clouds. "As much as I hate him...I can't help but feel sorry for them all. Misled by their own power..."

Flame stared at him, then shrugged. "Ah well, they made their choice and our duty is to make them pay the price for that choice."

"True." Flame headed out of the room, finding Plazyma lying on a chair nearby, fiddling with the crests hanging over the side of her face while she flipped through a book of various images of ancient ruins. She glanced up with her eyes.

"What's he doing?"

"Nothing, just looking out the window. He's changed a lot, he's actually pitying Gnasty now after that battle."

Plazyma just nodded and turned the next page. "Thought so."

"Whaddaya mean 'thought so'?" Flame asked a bit incredulously. Plazyma sighed, her paw thumping the book in irritation.

"Use those brains you boast about all the time. Spyro has been studying light and how to contrive it, yes? Understandably, light is aligned with pureness of mind."

"Ohhh...I think I see..."

She huffed and looked over a picture of Warfang from thousands of years ago. "Spyro may have changed considerably but you're still the same airhead, no wonder you and Ember match so well."

Flame's face fell and he sighed heavily, turning away. "Sometimes I seriously wonder about that..."

-

Up in the Council room Caelos was facing judgement for his accidental elemental outburst. Neves was sitting with his parents facing the wind dragon while Shimmer sat beside Caelos for presence-support.

"We've just told you the damages, Caelos, but now we need to hear what happened from your perspective." Nightshade's face remained stern as he spoke. Caelos sighed, or would have if his vocal cords worked.

~Well...out of nowhere those-~

"Where's that voice coming from?" one of the isle elders asked, looking around. Shimmer had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Caelos was a victim of an ingrained curse from 'Nonsleepers' on Mount Elamrof," she explained. "We managed to get his curse broken, but at the price of his voice. Would you rather him use sign language? The voice you just heard was him using his wind powers to copy his voice pattern into the air around him."

The elders all looked at each other, then at Rivyera for confirmation. She simply nodded. "Caelos may speak, we don't understand sign language fluently."

Shimmer gently nudged Caelos' paw. "Part of the problem is your curse, you should explain that first."

The wind dragon looked around at everyone before starting again. ~Years ago I was separated from my parents on a hike along Elamrof, as part of my kind's rites of passage, but we had no idea the Nons were active at that time. I was forced to live there on my own, but shortly thereafter I realized I wasn't alone, Plazyma too was orphaned on the mountain. She didn't trust me so I kept my distance, but one day the Nons came across her and were secretly planning to use her as a sacrifice. To save her I handed myself to them and let them curse me instead of harming her. I could not touch her, and they restricted many of my actions, including my speech, eating, drinking, but most of all my ability to use my wind powers. It didn't really bother me at the time, as long as Plazyma was safe from them...but...then Spyro and the others showed up. I decided to tag along since I knew the mountain fairly well, and...well, I ended up getting caught up with them. Found out I was the Wind Elemental, so I was submitted to training at the dojo, where I guess is where the core problem here comes in. Though my power was increasing...to use a metaphor, even though the reservoir was filling more and more, the dam of the curse only let me take a bowl of that water every day, and no more.~

One of the councilors unfurled his wings a bit, the scales shimmering like a puddle of water in the sunlight coming through the windows. "May I ask why you were unable to use more?"

~If I went beyond the limits, I would lose my wings.~ His wings curled tighter against his sides subconsciously. ~When drawing near any of my limits I would receive a painful shock. I finally had to break that damn curse though because it was severely impeding my contribution to team efforts. I guess I wasn't expecting so much power to flow when I used my wind...~

Picking up on the order of operations in this place, Neves unfurled his wings a bit, indicating he had something to interject. "You were fighting really well for a while but then things spun out of control, did...something happen out there that made your adrenaline rush?" Shimmer and Caelos didn't see it but Neves was intently studying the wind dragon's reaction. Caelos' eyes flickered towards Shimmer and he hesitated.

~Well...Shimmer screamed out in pain, and...I guess that's when things flew out of control, I was scared for her.~ Looking around quickly, he added, ~But I froze up at first, because I wasn't used to being able to jump in and help...up until now I've always had to hang back and conserve my energies, lest the curse zap me.~

"That makes sense..." Neves replied, nodding, though Caelos saw a strange glint in his eyes that made him uneasy. His tail went a bit rigid, which Shimmer felt against hers. She made no indication though. The elders were quiet for a while as they thought to themselves.

"Given this knowledge we have to pass this off as an accident, though you are still held responsible for the damage to the homes. I was intending to ask you to redeem yourself by clearing out the gnorc forces on the gateway isle, but it seems such a request would only instigate a repeat of this."

~But I-~

"No. I am aware of your combat capability, but we cannot risk your energies leaking out in self-defense. You will stay here and work in the undersea quarry until your labors have replaced what you've damaged."

~But-!~

The speaker glared at him. "No. You will remain here with us. When you're not working on the rocks you will be training your wind powers in our arena on the western isle."

Rivyera half-extended her wings. "May I be so bold as to interject on his behalf as his trainer? I am fully aware and in agreement that he must pay for the damages, but we all know that as of last night, war has broken out. Caelos' power is an asset we require when we send these young ones on defensive missions. As Gnasty has boldly made a first move and directly attacked this previously impregnable area, it's very likely Ripto and the others are making a move in the outside world. I request that, given the dire circumstances outside, we stall judgement until a report has arrived from Ignitus on the status of the world's affairs. The other guardian temples of the specific regions are no doubt mobilizing after such a vicious invasion, and we must be prepared to leave upon a moment's notice. We will have Caelos make reparations, but at a less costly time."

They all conversed among themselves uneasily, then finally the head speaker sighed and cleared his throat. "We will grant your request, Rivyera, but Caelos will be held responsible until the repairs have been completed. If we are forced to repair things ourselves, we require that some equivalent reparations be ascertained and finished." Caelos was about to object again but stopped when Shimmer nudged his tail with hers and gave it a warning squeeze. "We do thank you for your efforts against Gnasty's forces, don't misunderstand, but at the same time what has been damaged must be replaced by the offender, such is our rule. Nightshade, Rivyera, I turn to another matter and ask that, if they are able and willing, your other students be sent to assist the Isle soldiers on the gateway island. Their powers were a great gift last night and such power would be useful to avoid further damage to our homes, that is, if Flame can better control his firepower."

Nightshade growled a bit, but only Rivyera could hear it as she nodded. "I will send these three to ask, and Caelos is to report back." Like a mother, she was both saying this and hinting to them that they should leave now. Neves took the hint and dismissed himself, Shimmer and Caelos doing likewise and heading out of the room. Caelos hesitantly edged away from Shimmer as she walked beside her boyfriend. Neves sighed and groaned.

"What a mess...and now war's breaking out outside...you know, I wouldn't be surprised if Tephra found a way in here now."

"I guess..." Shimmer looked sidelong at Caelos. "You okay?" He shrugged, but his limp tail and the way his wings hugged his sides showed he was anxious and upset. They found Plazyma still looking through that book, though she looked ready to fall asleep. "Plazyma, we're heading out to finish off the gnorcs, are you able to go? Where are Spyro and Flame?"

The electric dragoness shrugged and yawned. "I'm not feeling well, but Spyro and Flame already left to take care of it."

"You should go with Caelos back to the Council room," Neves said, leading Shimmer past her. "We're heading out to help, Caelos is...well, he can tell you on the way."

Plazyma nodded and followed Caelos back, listening as he gave her a brief recount of what had happened. "Did Rivyera and Nightshade get the message through?" she asked. Caelos just nodded. "Good, now we don't have to worry about Ripto getting the oceans under his control...as long as the others out there secure that first island."

Outside, Spyro and Flame were already running through the tunnel, Flame going over last night's events in his head. "Y'know...I'm surprised Nightshade and Rivyera haven't already said anything to you about your light last night, I was expecting them to swoop down on you and seclude you for intense training like they did with your gravity fluke with Terrador."

"Just be quiet about it," Spyro grunted. "I don't want any more attention than I need." Coming out the other side of the tunnel they found complete chaos, amid it were Cyril and Volteer tearing through the seemingly unending horde of gnorcs. The two elders looked thoroughly worn out, as did most of the soldiers. Spyro and Flame raced out into the fray, only to walk right into a magic snare set up by the gnorc mages. Taking advantage of their immobility several heavily armored gnorcs turned and pointed some strange metal tube-like devices at them. "Not good!" Spyro yelped and hurriedly spammed their foes with icicles. Flame followed up with a stream of fire, igniting their clothing. The gnorcs fired anyway, a flurry of pellets pelting them. Flame quickly wrapped his wings around his front, wincing and gritting his teeth as he felt a myriad of piercings in his wingskins. The gnorcs dashed in and clobbered them both upside the head with their muskets, knocking them onto their sides. Spyro roared and the ground crackled under them, levitating them into the air. Blasts of pure earth energy erupted, decimating the enemies and turning them into the gems they'd been created from. From their floating point Flame was able to snipe a few more gnorcs heading their way before Spyro pushed the earthen attack forward, more blasts erupting and scattering a few of the ugly creatures. They were oddly resilient and persistent, however, which confused and annoyed them both.

"Looks like we were needed after all!" Neves said as he and Shimmer ran forward from the tunnel.

"STOP!" Spyro yelled, "there's a snare right in front of you!"

"Tricky bastards..." Shimmer snarled, leaping up into the air and taking flight. "Well I've got tricks for them!" Flying over to the shoreline she plunged into the water.

"...That's a trick?" Flame asked as he and Spyro landed back on the ground, the gravitic levitation fading. He yelped in fright as a huge sphere rolled up out of the water and grew arms and legs, sloshing forward towards the gnorcish forces. Neves shot ice at its arms, forming lethal crushing fists. Through the swirling water body they could see Shimmer inside. "Holy...what...how..." Flame stuttered in shock as she began mauling the smaller foes.

"Don't ask, just go with it!" Spyro yelled over the crashing and yelling. He flew up into the air, charging his firebreath, then flew forward and swooped over the gnorc generals, raining explosive fire on them. They opened fire on him in return. "What the hell is their armor made of?"

Neves sat atop the huge water tank, forming clouds of ice around himself with his breath and every so often replenishing Shimmer's fists with ice. The clouds around him began shooting high-speed ice particles, marauding the enemies before them and distracting them, giving Shimmer the opening to crush them. Flame caught sight of Cyril and Volteer and flew over to help them, getting pelted again by more bullets. Volteer roared and a huge thunderstorm raged overhead, casting down lightning on the gnorcs around him. Cyril followed up with a widespread Ice Fury, freezing most of the gnorcish forces still alive but rendering himself effectively useless in his exhaustion.

For the next week, such was the scene every day as Spyro and his friends struggled to push back the invasion on the mainland. Having secured the Oceanic Isles, they had established protection of the ocean and most bodies of water where other aquatic dragons resided. Ripto could not easily command any water-based forces, which also offered increased protection from the Skavengers. But now almost all the major cities were besieged and taken over.

Spyro watched as the dragons he'd just freed in the Beastmakers Swamp gathered at the portals and moved out to assist in clearing out the gnorcs. Sparx flitted around in front of him, then turned to him and flashed.

"Yeah, I know. This place seemed too easy. You felt it too?" Sparx flitted up and down. "Well I say bring 'em on. This is war."

~You want war?~

Spyro whipped around and stared into the dense fog. "Who's there?"

~I'll give you war...if you can find me in the skies. We have a score to settle, little one.~

"Cynder?! Cynder!" he called out, but the voice didn't reply. Sparx flickered in a panic. "No time for that! We have to head to the Temple and tell them, then head up to Concurrent Skies! That's the only place she'd be!" He raced down the ziggurat he was sitting on, but when he touched the ground, shadow energy spread from his paws and covered the small patch of dry land he was standing on. Up from the shadow sprang a myriad of apes bearing strange shields and armor. "What the- what're apes doing out here?" he yelped, then spun around, coating the ones surrounding him with a layer of ice. Jumping up over them he blasted the others with electricity, the bolts jumping between them and paralyzing them. One of them suddenly spazzed from the electric current, its shield flying from its arm and skittering on the ground near the purple dragon. Spyro looked down at it and stared in shock, Cynder's likeness staring back at him with hollow eyes. Looking up sharply at the apes he noticed the vambraces on their arms also looked like Cynder's face... "Oh great...she even has her own army now?" With a loud growl he crouched, more apes springing up. "COME ON!"


	44. 2-11

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 11 _

* * *

Tephra smirked to herself as she strode through the well-lit underground halls. Passing by a window of crystal, she looked through and watched the daily toil of mining. "So close..." she said to herself. "We really need those four elemental gems, though, in order to truly fulfill everything." A mining golem's diamond drill suddenly shattered, the particles flying at high velocity. Most of the gnorcs and apes nearby were dead before they hit the ground in puffs of smoke. Tephra snorted in frustration. "Not even I can get through that damn barrier...surely Ripto knows what he's doing though. We must make it down there." Heading off through the hallway again she smirked once more and brushed up against the wall, the blood-red ruby crystals from her shoulder making a terrible grinding sound as they gouged the granite corridor lining. She made her way down the spiraling tunnel to the training chamber below, the sound of the mining in the back echoing over the resounding yells and other sounds of combat practice and exercise. Rows upon rows of glittering crystal war-mecha golems stood at soulless attention, awaiting their activation. "Not long now, my pretties," she said with a wide grin, watching the light play off them as she walked by. Looking ahead she slowed and frowned to herself.

"No no. They will be expecting that. You must have the forces diverge here around the eastern grove and flank the village with the grublins coming up from behind, and additionally send in a few of those wyverns. The grublins and wyverns pose little threat and are merely weaponry fodder, lessening the opposition for your troops. Commence this intrusion in three days before those guardian brats arrive or there will be...conssssequences." The ape commander nodded and ran off, looking a little shaken as he roared doubletime training to his force. A night-black form curled its red wings around its body and lay down, the blade on its tail slicing through the air like a metronome as deep drum-beats started up for the next training rounds. Tephra snorted to herself as she approached.

"Still at this, rookie?" she hissed. Getting no reply other than a slightly stiffer tail-beat, the earth dragoness circled the other. "My my, ignoring your superiors...I wonder how Gaul would react to this?"

"Silence, annoying one. I need to concentrate on this."

"On what, Cynder?" Tephra half-shouted in exasperation. "What requires concentration? Why do you waste your time further streamlining exercise routines?"

Cynder angled her head just enough to cast Tephra a piercing sidelong glare, her tail slowing and stiffening even further. "Unless you forget, it's because of me that the troops have been competent enough to give them a hassle in the Oceanic Isles. Without my supervision they would have never made it to the gateway isle."

"Unless you forget, they still failed."

"Unforeseen developments from Shimmer and Neves proved too great, but the point still remains."

"I'll give you a 'point'," Tephra hissed, her tail snaking under Cynder's neck and jerking her head back so they were staring eye to eye, the jewel dangling from Cynder's necklace making a clinking sound. Her claws glittered with earth energy. "Instead of training these imbeciles further, you know full well they can handle themselves...you should be upstairs preparing for your little 'tournament' you oh so brightly went behind our backs to arrange." Tossing her aside with a mere flick of the tail Tephra looked over the golems again. "I doubt it will matter anyway in the end though, win or lose, our destinies are sealed. I, the dragon queen of the world...and you..." she smiled wickedly, "a mere breeding slave."

Cynder's wings flared to full length and she crouched in a threatening gesture. "Get out of my training rounds."

"Oooohhh, struck a nerve didn't I? Heehee...seems you still have an underlying devotion to that aggravating purple creature..."

Everyone stopped when a strangled roar shook the room and a fast-paced battle of claws, teeth and elemental blasts broke out. Snapping at each others' necks the two dragons tussled and threw each other around, Cynder finally flipping herself along the ground and attaining enough leverage to yank Tephra over for a vicious kick, sending her sprawling to the side. Tephra scrabbled back up onto her feet in time to avoid a spinning tackle from Cynder, just narrowly avoiding the hissing blade of her wing zipping by in the spin. They circled each other, bristling and snarling like two cats, Cynder's tail whipping around fast enough to make the blade at the tip whistle as it cut through the air. Tephra's wings shivered and Cynder leapt aside, avoiding a furious Earth Missile. "Whether or not I still have feelings for him, you still haven't gotten over Sidian!"

Tephra's pupils dilated and she visibly quivered, her mouth glowing green with earth energy. "How...dare...you..." The ground around her shuddered and the rock split open, fissures dissolving further wider as their edges splintered and levitated in the escaping aura. Cynder crouched again, the ground around her rippling with dark power and violet flames.

"How dare you come down here with your jealousy and spite of my superior strategy and training techniques. In the span of two years I have raised an army, not merely babysat it."

Tephra's whole body glowed in her rage. With a yell the cloud of rock fragments around her raced forward. Cynder threw her wings in front of herself, shielding from the spray of sharp pieces. Tephra's hips quivered as she prepared to spring in for a heavy blow, but the strike never came; a gloved hand gently lay on her thigh and Tephra looked back in surprise, her glow instantly dying off. Grendor stood there shaking his head. "Naughty girls. Catfights aren't allowed here."

"Yes, Grendor..." Cynder replied with a bit of a hiss. Tephra snarled and turned away from both of them.

"Get your black-scaled ass out of my sight, rookie, and go slaughter that stupid purplescale. NOW."

"You hold no authority over me anymore, you know this."

"_NOW_." As if to exemplify her anger, a sharp spire of rock shot up from the floor, stopping only an inch from Cynder's neck.

Cynder sighed. "Yes, Tephra." Without another word to them she headed off, barking orders at her personal forces to continue their training routines until her return. Grendor waited until she was gone before turning back to Tephra.

"And what was that about?"

"I don't know anymore..." Tephra lay down, her head on her paws, wings sagging to the floor. "She's right...I still miss him so much..."

"We're in the final stages, we have but half a year left until the alignments are with us. We're close."

"I know that...but still...I can't help but miss him."

Grendor patted her gently and sighed. "Don't lose sight of everything we've worked for. Ripto's strategies have been finalized, we move out tonight. Stage 1 at Warfang. Gnasty needs your help upstairs now that I've patched him up." With that he walked off, fading into thin air. Tephra watched him leave.

_With just a touch he calms me...but...why?_ she thought to herself, staring at where he'd left for a while before shaking her head with a frustrated sigh.

Neves sat outside in the temple garden, deep in the back atop a small ruinous platform with a few dragon-head statues surrounding it. His mom and dad were always together and didn't seem to be paying him much mind aside from the usual mission-related stuff. "Why did she have to go and get pregnant...it's not fair..." he grumbled to himself, lying down, his head on his paws and his tail twitching irritably. His eyes tracked a small white butterfly darting past him, then Sparx as he shot by in hot pursuit. He half-heartedly watched the glowing bug chase the butterfly around the statues before pursuing it into the trees and out of sight, then he looked up at the clouds in the sky. Tomorrow was the assault on Warfang, but...he couldn't help feeling alone and forgotten. Shimmer was inside with Rivyera talking about children and other things that didn't really strike him as interesting. How badly that girl wanted to raise a family...but Neves didn't really like the idea too much. He just wanted to settle down with her when this was all over and just enjoy being together. He kind of wanted to talk with Spyro about it, but the purple dragon had all but disappeared after returning all beaten up from the Beastmakers' Swamp, and with a scrap of news that had unsettled the guardians quite a bit. Apparently Cynder had her own army now, which did not bode well. At least now they had at least a possible idea of what to expect should war break out completely, currently it was just village-based skirmishes, but war was definitely underway and gearing up. The ice dragon sighed as myriads of thoughts flew through his head, almost disorienting him. He curled up in a sunbeam streaming through the trees, his wings shivering a bit as he covered himself with one. Things just weren't adding up anymore, there were too many free radicals...

"Neves?" came a familiar voice.

"What?" he responded, not moving. Someone heavy sat down near him.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Nothing, dad..."

Nightshade lay a paw gently on his son's side. "Lemme take a guess...you're upset over something."

"What's it matter?"

"It matters to me...a lot. As your parent."

"Hmph..." Neves pulled away. "Sure aren't acting like one anymore..."

The shadow dragon looked down at him. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing..."

"If you're going to say something to me, you sit up and say it to my face young dragon."

Neves just glared up at him from under his wing. "What's it matter to you how I'm feeling anymore? Mom and those kids she's carrying are obviously far more important."

Nightshade's face softened a bit. "Neves...you're just as important to me as you've always been-"

"Yeah? How about treating me like a son instead of just a student to send all over hell's half-acre for 'training'? How about not hiding with Mom all day every day? How about paying a little attention to me?"

"Neves, you can't always be the center of attention-"

"Yeah? I've _never_ been! Or if I am it's always about something I can do, it's never about me as an individual with feelings! It's always about my abilities or my strengths, or it's about everyone else!"

"That's not true and you know it isn't."

"Then why don't you and mom prove it once in a while?"

"Wha..." Nightshade started, but didn't get to finish, Neves was already running off deeper into the garden. He got up to follow, but as he rounded a corner he nearly bumped into Rivyera. "Oh sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_, Night, stop worrying so much. Is Neves okay?"

The shadow dragon sighed roughly and shook his head. "He's upset...I think I fudged up talking to him..."

Rivyera rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You never were good at talking to others. As usual, it's up to the girls to fix the problems."

"Oh come on, don't start that..."

She giggled and kissed his cheek, turning away to go hunt down her son. "You're always so fun to tease, Nightshade. Now get your scaly butt inside, Volteer needs to talk with you." Nightshade watched her disappear, eyeing the bulge in her belly before shaking his head with a snort and heading back inside. Rivyera quietly followed her nose, finding Neves hidden up in a willow tree, hidden in the hanging vine-like branch curtain. Sitting down at the base of the tree she looked up at him. "Hey Seven."

"Don't call me that."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

He glared down at her. "Lemme guess. You're only here because I got upset, seeing how you're never there for me otherwise anymore."

"Why wouldn't I be there for you?"

He shrugged. "You've got new kids now, what do you need me for? Just missions and all that crap."

"Aw don't be such a downer. You're still our child, Neves, and nothing can change that, nor can it change how special you are to us."

"Then why do you and dad not pay me attention anymore? You're always holed up with him."

She fell silent for a bit, trying to figure out how to word it. "Neves...it's difficult to explain, but you'll no doubt understand in time with Shimmer. Your father wants to spend time with you, as do I, but...being pregnant isn't just as simple as the eggs growing. He helps me along, as a mate should when his female is in pain."

"Hmph..."

"We still love you, Neves, nothing will ever change that."

"Dad sure doesn't seem like it..."

She giggled to herself, shaking her head. "Your father's never been good at dealing with others when they're angry, he tends to get a little uppity himself. He means well though." Not getting a response, she sighed, thinking to herself. "If it helps you any, in a few more weeks I should be good enough where I won't have to hide every day...we could go on a vacation, just the three of us."

"No...that wouldn't be fair to everyone else, leaving in the middle of war..."

She stood up slowly, stretching a bit. "Well, think about it sweetie. Think of something we can do as a family in a few weeks. Shimmer's looking for you, I'd suggest you go and see her." Standing up on her hind legs she stretched her neck out and pecked him on the neck. "Love ya." With that she walked off towards the temple again, pausing to sniff at a large flower growing over the path. Neves just grumbled to himself and hid his face under his wing.

"Some family..." He just didn't get it, but he didn't realize that he wasn't getting it.

~At least they care.~

Neves jumped in shock and then yelped as he fell off the branch, his paws scrabbling madly at the bark. His claws took hold and his fall turned into a swing as he now hung upside down off the branch like a startled cat. "DAMMIT Caelos! Where the hell are you?"

~In the temple.~

Neves tried to pull himself back up, but the bark cracked off around his claws, sending him flat on his back on the moss below. "Ouch...that's gonna hurt..." Righting himself again he shook himself off.

~At least your parents care about you and come to look for you when they have the free time.~

"Is it your job to constantly lecture me or something?"

~In a way, you could say yes.~

"Oh buzz off..." he grumbled. "You too," he snapped, noticing Sparx perched on a leaf nearby. "Go find Spyro or someone else." The dragonfly flitted up into the air and darted away. "Can't I ever be alone..."

"Not really," Shimmer giggled, rounding the corner.

"Oh great...Shimmer, I'm really not in the mood..."

She nuzzled him softly. "I don't care. We're gonna go talk it over in the spring in the back, and you're going to like it, understood?"

He just sighed and followed her, his tail dragging on the ground.

Training was finishing up in the dojo, Plazyma watching from the safety of an earthen cage as Caelos tested his full wind power...or about as full as he could achieve in such a small area. His tornadoes could easily reach F5 category if the room were bigger. "We need a bigger training area..." Terrador grunted. Caelos finally finished with some focused air slashes from his claws, then rolled his shoulders and sighed as he sat down. When the dust and leaves finally settled the earth elder dissolved the cages, walking forward along with Plazyma. "Excellent progress, Caelos, but you're still lacking control. Wind may be inherently chaotic, but the airspeed was completely random."

~I've never felt so drained before...~ the wind dragon grumbled. Indeed, he looked a little pale as he sat, reeling slightly.

"It seems we need to build you up from the basics and train up your endurance. You now possess the full raw potential of your powers but your limits over the past three years have hindered your endurance development."

~I know...I know all too well...~ he replied, then laid down on the floor. ~Urgh...~

The old earth dragon looked over his shoulder at Plazyma. "You may go await your training session with Volteer. There's no point in hanging around here while he recovers." The electric dragoness nodded and sauntered out of the dojo to the kids' sleeping quarters, sitting up in the window and sighing as she watched the clouds above.

"Everyone's changing..." She watched the clouds slowly twist in the upper winds, feeling another incoming storm system. "Why are we sitting here when there's so much combat out there on the mainland and other places..." Sparx flew into the room and alighted on her nose, making her nostrils twitch involuntarily. "Hey you. Feeling lonely without Spyro?" Sparx flashed rapidly, she didn't know what he was saying but she assumed it was "yes". "Same...but don't you tell him." Sparx flitted up and rested vertically on the wall by the window as she looked back out. "Out of everyone here Spyro's the most down to earth, which I like. Caelos...eh...he's nice, but he gets too passionate and then depressed. Neves...he's already got Shimmer, and he's too headstrong and analytical. Flame...is just an ass, but he's got some good points. I can deal with Spyro though, he's sweet and smart...though awful hesitant." Sparx flashed at her again in his own little Morse language. "Here I am talking about boys to a bug...I guess I really do have problems." The dragonfly buzzed at her indignantly and divebombed her face, making her yelp and bat him away. "Hey! I didn't mean it personally! I just..." She sighed, laying her chin on the windowsill. "I guess I have no one to relate with. S'watcha get for being the bitch of the group I guess. But hey, someone's gotta be the dirty mouth and keep everyone level." Sparx landed on her nose again, his wings slowly moving up and down. "At least you hang around, I wish I could understand you though." A flash in the distance caught her eyes and she sighed, watching the electrical power build up in the clouds. "But like I said before, everyone's changing. Shimmer's always bubbly and sweet, Neves has fallen into a leader position...Caelos, I dunno what's going on with him, I guess he's overstressed. Flame keeps going from emo-mode to Mr. Gallant. Spyro...he's so strange, I can never tell what to expect from him. I mean...pitying his own arch-nemesis like that?" The dragonfly flashed at her again. "Whatever you're saying, I guess you're right. He's changed in his pursuit of Cynder...I don't wanna sound like I'm going soft, but I sure hope he finds her. But...then again..." A sigh escaped her. "Oh what am I thinking, he's not even my type." Nudging the window open she stood up and jumped onto the windowsill, stretching her wings, Sparx taking flight. "You should stay here, I don't think you'd survive where I'm going." The little bug flew in front of her and flitted around irritably. "What's your problem? I'll be back! I'm just going for a charge-up flight through that storm." With that she took off. Sparx just watched her, then went back to buzzing through the complex boredly. Catching sight of a tiny white butterfly his bordeom vanished instantly.

-

Flame sighed as he sat in the Temple garden just outside the elders' room while Ignitus and Nightshade debated where best to send the young ones after the Warfang buzz. Looking up at the clouds overhead and feeling very alone, the fire dragon flopped onto his back. "I wonder if the earth elemental is a girl..." A tiny butterfly darted over him, Sparx not too far behind in hot pursuit. Flame watched the glowing insect buzz off over a hedge, then looked back up at the clouds. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm him, trying to forget his loneliness. A few minutes later something warm and soft ran across his cheek; he snapped awake and looked to the side.

"Hey Flamie."

"...Ember? Wha...what're you doing here?"

"Evan dumped me and I felt alone...wanted to see how you were doing here." She lay down over him, her legs off to the side as she reclined against his chest. "Why aren't you holding me?"

Flame looked at her sternly. "Because I'm tired of trying to be nice to you, only to have it completely ignored or forgotten when you find some new boy to chase after."

She looked at him in shock. "B-but...we..."

"'We'? Since when has there been a we? Maybe three years ago, but ever since you were kidnapped you've been nothing but a selfish brat. It's always been 'you', Ember, never 'we' or 'me'. I still see you as a friend, but...I'm sorry, Ember. I can't do it anymore, not until you change. I'm tired of chasing after you and being ignored."

She just stared blankly at him in surprise and disbelief. "But...so..you're not going to take me back...?"

"Take _you_ back? You've got this entirely backwards, I've been trying to have you for the last three years! It's _you_ who should be taking _me_ back, you just said not even two minutes ago that you were dumped by another guy! If I had you, then why are you with another guy? You're the one who dumped me by going off and chasing other guys!"

Something about her eyes seemed to change, they seemed more in focus than usual. She shivered and sniffled, a few tears running down her face. "...Flame...I...oh gosh...what have I done..." She stood up and walked back a few steps. "All these years...oh Flame..."

_...Did I finally get through to her, just like that?_ he asked himself, slowly getting up. "I'm sorry, Ember, but until you calm down and make up your mind on who you want, I refuse to be a part of your skipping around. All you're doing is hurting me...and if I mean anything to you, you'd know how pained I am because of you." She sniffled and sobbed quietly, prompting him to nuzzle her. "I want you, Ember...but wanting me means nothing if you're going to want other guys too..."

She leaned against him. "I'm so sorry...what's wrong with me...everything changed after I got kidnapped..."

"I know...I want you again, Ember...you were my best friend...I don't want to leave you, but you need to give me a reason to believe in you again."

A flutter of wings nearby caught her attention and she looked over Flame's shoulder. "Hi Spyro!" She jumped away from Flame as if nothing was wrong at all, trotting over to Spyro. Flame just sat there, feeling like he'd been stabbed in the chest.

"Ember...what...Were you just faking with me?" he cried out, whipping around. All at once Ember seemed to grow longer and darker as she spun around, her paw flying out as she snarled and whapped him aside. He went tumbling headlong with a cry and suddenly sat up panting, the side of his face feeling strange as if he'd been hit, but Ember and Spyro were completely gone...had it only been a dream? The "pain" in his face slowly throbbed away with his racing pulse, the aftermath adrenaline rush of tumbling also subsiding as he looked around. He wasn't on the platform he'd been lounging on earlier...but then again after one nap he'd woken up sprawled over Plazyma, so maybe he'd moved in his sleep... Shaking his head in sleep-hazed confusion he got up with a heavy sigh. Spyro walked past, heading back to the Temple and mumbling to himself. "Hey...Spyro? Did...did something just happen or was it just me?" Spyro stopped and looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "I think I had a dream but...it felt so real..."

"I...just got back. That's about all that 'just happened' I guess. All that you need to know at least. I dunno what's going on otherwise."

"Oh...is...is Ember here?"

Spyro just shrugged and walked away. "Why should I care? Sorry Flame but the further I am from her, the better, for both me and you." Out of sight around the hedges he called back "Better get ready though, Ignitus is calling for an earlier attack run, we leave in a little bit. Tephra's made her move."

"Yeah...right, attack..." He followed, bumping into hedges and bushes as his mind raced. He'd had vivid dreams before but what the heck had that been? He suddenly froze, feeling like something horrible was watching him. Looking around he found nothing, but when he looked up, panic filled him. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he shouted, racing into the temple only half a minute before a hail of Earth Missiles rained down.


	45. 2-12

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 12 _

* * *

As the sun set blood-red, ten armored forms could be seen flying through the sky from the temple towards Warfang. As they passed the Settlement and the ruins they could easily see the pillars and clouds of smoke rising from the battlefields and the city itself. Drawing nearer, Plazyma's keen eyes spotted something rather alarming.

"There are...huge earthen pillars slowly crawling towards Warfang, and more are rising up from the ground!"

Ignitus growled. "Siege towers. You young ones are in charge of the city defenses, the four of us elders will take care of the towers. Caelos are you ready for this?"

~Yes, at least here I can go all-out without needing to worry.~

Volteer nodded. "We sent instructions to have all friendly forces retreat to safety, do as you feel is necessary but minimize the collateral damage if possible."

"We're within visual range," Terrador grunted, "time for talk is over. MOVE!" With that they all dispersed, Neves and Shimmer barrel-rolling around each other and creating an icy spear around themselves, the huge frozen spire falling to earth and crashing clean through the magic barrier the enemy mages were establishing. Using this spear as a bridge the others flew in.

"Remember! If you see Tephra or the others, fall back!" Spyro shouted, Sparx buzzing around him as he caught a rhynoc's spear between his paws, lunging up with his hind legs and spinning around, whipping the creature's face with his tail. The light was fading rapidly but the torches and huge fire-bowls everywhere illuminated the city just enough for the young dragons to continue plowing through the opposition. These were no longer the stupid hit-and-run enemies they'd faced three years ago. They knew how to fight. Flame was grateful he had his armor on, or else he would've had quite a few nasty bruises all over his head by now. He shot clean through an ape mage about to paralyze him, then watched Plazyma charge herself up. With a loud crack of thunder she zapped from her position to clear across the defending wall. Seemingly a straight line, but Flame and the others knew better, watching the rhynocs and gnorcs on the wall and the city below fall dead on the spot. Out on the battlefield, thunder rolled again as lightning struck the ground, but this time it wasn't under anyone's control. The clouds above began to spin and churn, a long, snaking vortex of swirling air slithering down to the battlefield. Spyro and Flame watched from the walls as three more of these vortexes slowly made their way down, the enemy force on the ground panicking. Just barely visible from this distance was Caelos, soon obscured from sight as the four twisters converged around him into an enormous tornado. Nothing, not even the earthen siege towers could escape the force. Several of the Warfang dragon guards stared agape at the display.

"Ancestors protect us, that thing must be more than half a mile at the base at least!"

"He's not gonna last long..." Spyro noted, watching enemy troops by the hundreds get sucked up in the vortex. "Flame, stick to the plan no matter what."

"Got it...you gonna be okay though?" Flame asked. "Gah hang on." Turning around he shot a fireball at a large ladder being raised, igniting the wood and sending it falling backwards. They could hear the panicked cries of apes and rhynocs as it fell over onto the crowd waiting below.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys just clear out Warfang and try to bring her here." Looking out over the battlefield he spotted a swirl of magic rising up to counteract Caelos' tornado. "Right on cue...I'm off!"

"Get going!" Flame called as Spyro flew off over the battlefield below. The fire dragon then set to mauling another group of apes as they appeared out of small magic portals in the stone. A group of grublins snuck behind him and assaulted one of the main cannons nearby, knocking the mole operator unconscious and rendering it unable to fire more rounds. Flame looked back sharply and groaned. "Damn it!" With a blast of heat energy he drove the insects back and started trying to repair the cannon, which was a little difficult to do given the fact he had no thumbs.

Spyro flew high over the war zone, using his own air powers to counter the intense pull of Caelos' aerial funnel. Swooping down he charged up an Earth Shot and blasted the gathering of magic energy. "WHOA!" he shouted as he was sent hurtling back several feet, the magic seeming to explode upon impact. Standing on the ground was Crush, the gigantic blue-skinned dinosaur minion of Ripto's. "What the- what's he doing here?" Spyro plummeted to the ground and melted into the shadows to avoid being noticed, sneaking up to Crush. The fiend was now decked out in magic elemental armor, which was generating some sort of repulsive field that deflected all projectiles coming his way. Thankfully there were no friendly units out here, Spyro could go all-out if need be. Springing up out of the ground he roared at Crush. "Whatever you're here for, you're not going any further!"

Crush stared stupidly at him for a few seconds, then loosed a shuddering roar, leaping up straight into the air. When he fell back down, waves of magic coursed along the ground, tossing aside the rhynocs and other smaller units around him. Spyro gripped the ground with his claws, but when the waves washed over him he was left temporarily paralyzed. Crush waddled up to him and swung his club, Sparx turning from white to a light blue as Spyro was sent flying to the side like a golf ball. Crush lunged after him with rather astonishing leg power, landing not too far from the purple dragon. Spyro had just enough time to right himself before narrowly jumping over the resulting magic waves from Crush's leap. He landed on one of the last waves with a whimper of pain as it paralyzed him again.

"Damn it damn it stop that!" he yelped as the huge blue dinosaur swung at him again. The blow went wide though, passing over Spyro's head. The wild swing sent Crush off-balance; he tripped over his own tail and landed hard on his club, part of his armor shattering. Spyro finally recovered and flew up into the air. "He can't get me up here!" Charging himself with earth power he free-fell, a bomb of terraneous force that detonated on impact with the lumbering foe. Crush's armor was decimated, but not without repercussion, Spyro was again blasted backwards from the magic outburst. Landing awkwardly on the ground he quickly fluttered over more of Crush's shockwaves, then blasted him with fire. Rushing in he braced himself and headbutted the huge creature, sending him stumbling back. Crush roared as he regained his balance, swinging at Spyro again. Spyro rolled aside, dodging the blow and closing in again. Popping up in front of Crush's surprised face he shrugged, his paws glittering with ice. "Sorry buddy, don't have time for you." Clapping both paws against Crush's forehead, the purple dragon blasted him with ice, covering him with a layer of frozen water. Crush struggled but went limp and disappeared, completely defeated. "Heh...relying too much on armor to protect a weak body...Ripto's gonna be angry now since he's not here to revive Crush." Flying up higher he watched as Caelos' tornado continued to rage closer to Warfang, leaving a trail of complete ruin behind it. "Unfortunately, I have a prior commitment. Do your best guys..."

Neves held Shimmer back with his wing, stopping her from landing a final blow on the mage general they were taking down. The ape sneered at them, wheezing as it lay there on the floor. Neves walked up to it, his wing swinging around, the blade on his thumb extending and pressing against the ape's neck. "Call your commander. Now."

The creature just laughed weakly. "Finish me...she's already here."

They both froze and Shimmer looked over her shoulder as something drew nearer. A high-pitched scream drowned out almost all the battle noises around them, sending everyone cowering to the ground in sheer terror as the sound gripped their very nerves. Up from the citadel rose a black cloud, from which long, sinister red-skinned wings extended. Out of the cloud came a lithe black serpentine form, red flashing from its wings and belly, cruel metal glints reflecting blood-red in the last rays of the sun and the torchlights illuminating the city. With a loud roar, Cynder swooped over the front wall, breathing dark flames over everything. She perched atop one of the remaining siege towers, right above Flame. He looked up from under his wings, shaking all over.

"C-C-Cynder...wha..." She cocked her head to the side, glaring at him with a single glowing green eye. He yelped and scrabbled for shelter under some fallen masonry. Peeking back out as she took off he gasped and hid again. "My gosh..." He shivered and quaked. On the main city level Neves and Shimmer uncovered themselves, both similarly scared witless. The same thought raced through their heads... Whatever Cynder was now, she was completely out of their league. Neves gulped and straightened his glasses with a shaky paw.

"Spyro...are you gonna be okay?" Shimmer whimpered. Neves looked around at the rhynocs, gnorcs and apes still cowering and crying in sheer panic on the ground, then lay his wing over Shimmer's back.

"I can't believe this...we're the strongest dragons alive, yet we just got shut down in an instant...like mice before a lion's roar...her Fear attacks prey upon the subconscious responses to very certain sound frequencies and we were completely unprepared...such intense force of presence..."

Up on the wall Plazyma grunted and shook off the rubble that had fallen on her. Looking out over the battlefield she spied the form of Cynder swooping around the tornado, blasting it with dark fire. "Spyro..." She shivered, her grip on her feelings wavering from the sheer shock of Cynder's screaming roars. "You'd better kick her ass for me, you're the only one who can stand up to something like that."

Stand up to her he did. Using Caelos as a distraction Spyro flew up behind Cynder, shivering a bit as electricity crackled all over his body. Cynder shrieked as lightning coursed from the thunderhead above and smote her square between the wings. Turning to face him she sneered, letting loose a feral cry of rage.

"BRING IT!" Spyro shouted at her. She growled in reply, then flew off to the side. The air rippled in the clouds and out of nowhere a strange, swirling vortex appeared, Cynder flying into it. Ignitus flew up by Spyro, panting heavily.

"Spyro, that's a portal to the Convexity plane, don't let her get away!"

"Cynder immobilized everyone with her fear attacks, finish them all off!" With that Spyro darted into the portal after Cynder, the strange gap in the air snapping shut behind him. The huge tornado died off, Caelos flying out and landing on the city walls just as their enemies began recovering from the Fear screams. Terrador and the other guardians joined him, looking very worn out.

~She got me pretty good...but I think I can still fight...~ The decorative crests on his left shoulder and foreleg seemed to waver as if being viewed through heat waves. As they watched, a few tongues of dark fire flickered before going invisible again. Terrador grunted.

"You've done well, Caelos, leave the rest to us and seek shelter until we've cleared the city."

"Ill retrieve Shimmer," Cyril said, limping away quickly to the stone stairwell leading to the ground level. Outside the city there was a sudden clamor and vulgar cheering. Within the city, the rhynocs, gnorcs and apes seemed to revive, getting up rather eagerly. The huge front gates of the city suddenly quivered from a heavy blow, the fire-laced energy lock flickering.

"TROLL AT THE GATES!" someone shouted. The guardians and young dragons all looked at each other and groaned. Ignitus swooped down to the entryway, joining Neves, Shimmer and Plazyma. They didn't have to wait long, with another heavy blow the lock broke and the heavy doors swung inwards, a huge troll lumbering in quickly, eyes glittering with a lust for destruction. With a loud, combined roar the four dragons blasted the huge thing, jumping out of the way as it cried out in terror and rage and went berserk, swinging its heavy arms around wildly. Shimmer backflipped, a wave of water lunging up from around her when she landed. The troll slipped and toppled headfirst to the ground, Neves and Plazyma taking advantage and blasting it with ice and electricity while Ignitus and the other guardians helped secure the doors again. Flame and Caelos jumped in as well, repelling the rhynoc mages and gnorc soldiers.

It was slow and painful, but finally, after many cuts, scrapes, bruises and other injuries, finally the invasion was pushed back, at least for now. Flame sighed as he sat on the outer wall with Ignitus, watching the remaining enemy troops gather and camp at a safe distance. It was well past midnight by now, and no word from Spyro either, which was starting to unnerve everyone. Without Cynder's presence the remaining foes had been rather easy to subdue, but as Terrador had pointed out, these had only been infantry. A test of strength. Ripto was just toying with them.

"So we're just pawns in his plan, still."

Ignitus looked out over the battle-torn landscape below. "I don't think so. More like he's poking the ants that bite at his feet, testing them to see just how much they can take."

"When will this be over...I just want a normal life with Ember again."

Terrador walked up, overhearing him. "Most warriors who live in such times voice similar complaints. Unfortunately, Flame, there's nothing we can do, except die, concede to the evil, or fight against it and try to defeat it so those happy times can live again."

Plazyma came up to them as well, looking to speak with Ignitus. "Is he going on about Ember again? Didn't he see her yesterday?"

Terrador glared at her and mouthed "Shh!" but it was too late, Flame whipped around and looked at her. "Wait...what?"

"What what?"

"Wait so...that...was real? That wasn't a dream?"

"What wasn't?"

"Yesterday, did Ember come to the temple?"

Ignitus grunted. "Yes she did, but she had to leave. She was only there to deliver a message." Flame didn't trust the strange look in the fire elder's eyes.

"Something's not adding up here."

"In more ways than you know. But that's not important right now, aren't you supposed to be on lookout?"

He just groaned and lay his chin on a brick, staring out blankly into the moonlit destruction. "Spyro gets Cynder...Neves gets Shimmer..."

Plazyma sat down next to him. "If you dare to lump me together with Caelos, good luck getting any sleep tonight." Her paws crackled with electricity, but Flame didn't respond beyond a sad sigh.

Up in a haphazard triage set in one of the destroyed houses, Shimmer was tending to Caelos while Neves gathered more herbal stocks. Most, if not all of the gem outcrops had been depleted and wouldn't recover until sunrise, so they had no health or mana crystals to use. Once she was sure they were alone, Shimmer sighed and stopping wrapping up Caelos' foreleg.

"Caelos...what's going on?" Not getting a response, she kept going. "You keep looking at me funny, distancing yourself from me when Neves is near, and that tornado thing back at the Oceanic Isles...you were enraged because it was me they hit, weren't you?"

Caelos blushed a bit and looked away. ~Coincidences.~

"Don't you lie to me, I'm not stupid."

~I never said you were, nor would I ever.~

"Then what the heck is going on?"

Caelos pulled away from her and rolled over on the mat he'd been given, his back to her. ~Nothing you should be concerned about.~

She glared at him. "Caelos, don't you start this again. Caelos? Caelos!" She stood up and walked over by his face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Not getting any response at all she sighed. "Oh fine, go ahead and mute everything. Damn air-controlling smartass..." Neves came back into the room carrying a basket in his mouth.

"Hey Thimmer, ayeh foud 'ore herths." Not getting a response he set the basket down and spat out the few stray fibers that had dislodged onto his tongue, then walked up along side her. "Shimmer?"

"Why can't you males ever give a straight response? Always dancing around the question or ignoring it completely, I can't stand it!" She stormed off furiously, leaving the ice dragon staring blankly after her.

"...uh...What...?"

Spyro opened his eyes when he felt cold stone under his paws. He'd been expecting another trip through the strange Convexity realm, but instead the portal had led straight to...where was this? It felt vaguely and uncomfortably familiar... Looking around at the steel girders holding up the tall ceiling he groaned. "Concurrent Skies..." Looking around he spotted a few decorative ornaments on the walls, shaped like Cynder's head. In fact, as he entered the next room, almost everything had been remodeled after Cynder's head, horns or tailblade. But there was no sign of Cynder at all, even though he had pretty much been right behind her. Lightning flashed outside and thunder echoed through the halls as the purple dragon carefully made his way through, toes pulled up a bit to keep his claws from clicking on the floor. Sparx flitted around him, his light dim. "Sparx, I know you've been with me through a lot, but this...I don't want you getting killed. You protected me from Crush, but I need to settle this on my own. Just this one time. So...I know you don't know the way home, but when the battle starts, I want you away. Understand?" The dragonfly buzzed and flashed rapidly. "I know you do, but...I don't think you understand fully, but there are some things we just have to do on our own. This is between me and Cynder only...three years I've been looking for her and training to free her and defend her, now...I have to put all that forth and free her from herself..." Sparx landed on his nose and flashed again, but more slowly, almost sadly. "Yeah...don't stress out about it, it's just one battle."

Making his way through the interior, Spyro found that to get to the highest tower he'd have to either fly there, or glide from one tower to the next. Everywhere he looked there were huge, bulky, armored apes standing guard, many of them looking a little anxious, probably from Cynder passing by. Their armor was strange and disconcerting. Cruel spikes all over shaped like Cynder's claws and horns, swords and spears like elongated tailblades, and shields akin to her dark, piercing glare, with razor-sharp horns across the top edge. With a deep sigh he slipped into the shadows, creeping swiftly along the cables between the tower pinnacles. One tower in the distance looked familiar, but there was another, closer to him and higher up in the sky. Materializing again behind an etched glass pane, Spyro looked down at the base of this new tower. By foot, it was completely inaccessible, perched on a strange cloud and surrounded by a myriad of sharp, dark-blue crystal growths that crackled with electricity. There was a door about halfway up the tower's length, with an energy-shielded platform hovering back and forth between a far-off landing pad and that doorway. Up at the top of the tower, strange beacons cast bright searchlights down to the cloud below, sweeping the area endlessly. Stretching his wings and gritting his teeth, hoping he wouldn't be spotted, Spyro darted into the air and shot towards the doorway. Not only did the apes spot him and cry out in surprised anger, one of the searching beacons cast its light on him. He cried out in sudden, intense pain as the beam of light zapped him, completely ignoring Sparx's protective presence. The purple dragon's wing gave out and he hurtled headlong into the open doorway, skidding along the smooth floor and sliding face-first into a raised hexagonal platform, the first of several concentric steps leading up to some glowing crystals.

"Ow...that hurt...a lot..." Spyro sat up slowly, wincing. His right paw throbbed painfully, he'd probably landed on it wrong. Limping up the steps he sat down again and leaned against one of the steel beams reaching up to a hole in the ceiling. Looking up, he groaned, seeing that the hole was really an elevator shaft and the top step of these hexagons was the elevator platform. Closing his eyes he slumped against the metal, feeling unusually drained and uneasy, almost sick. "Cynder... I don't want to do this... please, just come back to me..." Looking around blearily he groaned again, lurching a bit. "Gah...what...did that beam do to me..." Sparx flew around him almost in a panic, then landed on his nose. "Sparx...can you...go see where Cynder is...I just need to rest... ... no, I don't need a crystal...just...sleeeeep-" With that he fell over onto the floor. "Cyn...dr..." Glancing around the room once more his eyes caught sight of a glowing crystal set into the wall, feeding electricity into the crystals sitting at the corners of the elevator platform. Closing his eyes, the air shimmered very faintly around him, seeming to glow a little brighter every second. A few streams of the electric power flew from the crystals to him, dissipating into the shimmering air around him, almost melting into what looked like light glitter. After a few minutes of this, Spyro yawned and stretched. "Huh...wasn't expecting that to actually work..." Taking a step forward he groaned and sat down again. "Nope...it didn't...not all the way. But I gotta get up there..." Wincing again he forced himself up and over to the elevator platform, laying down in the middle. It vibrated, then shifted a few times before slowly rising up, the edges fitting against the walls. This was it, he had no way back. Looking up he closed his eyes. "Three years...comes down to this."


	46. 2-13

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 13 _

* * *

"Wait...hold up. So...Mom is about to give birth soon?"

Shimmer nodded, watching him pace back and forth as she lay on their shared bed. "She doesn't look it, apparently she only has a small clutch, maybe two or three eggs compared to the five or six most mothers have after their first pregnancy."

"Five or six...so...gah..." He sat down and held out his paw in a stopping gesture, his other paw rubbing his forehead. His glasses made small creaking noises as the rubbing made his nose shift a bit. "You're telling me...that...okay, so on top of this war, Mom is about to lay her eggs...and you want a family but a dragoness can have six eggs at a time?"

Her tail swayed as she gazed at him with a serious face. "Yep."

"Six kids at a time...

"If it's any consolation, Nev, a dragoness can't get pregnant again for about three to four years after a successful birth. Maybe two if they're lucky."

He groaned, covering his face with a wing. "Shimmer...why did you have to spring this on me now of all times? We're holed up in a besieged city with no clue as to what's happening to Spyro...and until a verdict is reached there we're at a stalemate here..." He went over to the window and stood up on his hind legs, paws on the windowsill. The rising sunlight, again red as blood just like the night before, glittered maliciously off a stationary swarm of crystal wargolems and several towering lava golems. They weren't only stationed to take on Warfang, but also other nearby cities, potentially even the Settlement off towards the shore. "We can't risk taking them on yet, and they can't move without Cynder's orders...they're lying here in wait." His wings unfurled a bit as he growled. "They're banking on Cynder defeating Spyro, then they move in to take us out without him to interfere..."

She slipped off the bed fluidly and padded over to him, curling her tail around his. "You're too uptight. You worry so much about combat, Neves...and since we're in a stalemate, rather than fussing about everything, why not just take the chance to relax?" She sat back a bit and rubbed his back, smirking as his hide twitched in response. "They can't do anything, we can't do anything...it's the perfect chance to kick back since we're not going to be called off to another location like back at the Temple."

He sighed heavily and sat down, covering his face again with his wing. "I'm sorry, Shimmer...it's just...everyone sees me as a leader now, I have to direct this group...I'm almost at Guardian status now...there's just so much going on..."

She moved in front of him, brushing his wing aside with a smooth gesture of her own, running the outer finger underneath his chin and tilting his head up to look at her. "Hey...it'll be okay. We've got light on our side. And you know what light does to darkness...because you're my illumination in life's shadows." She nuzzled him softly and he returned the gesture, reaching up and hugging her gently.

"Even though your color is darker, you're still my Shimmer-ing sea...the horizon, that dream I can always see...but never truly reach."

She tilted her head curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He paused, eyes going from staring at her to shifting back and forth in thought. "...It made more sense in my head, now I've forgotten it." Pulling her close again he licked her nose. "But I'm glad to have you, Shimmer...always by my side..." She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned his head against hers, rubbing her back with his paws, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I love you Shimmer...I don't always act like it but I do..."

"I love you too Neves..."

Sighing through his nose he pulled back, his forehead against hers. "When we finally, truly win...we'll go on a long vacation. Just the two of us. Anywhere you want."

"I just want you, Nev, and nothing else."

He smiled, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers. "Then I'm yours." Curling his wings around them both they just sat there, rubbing noses for a while, eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment, chests rumbling as they purred to each other. Just outside the window, out of sight, Plazyma was perched on a dragon-head gargoyle, watching Caelos stretch his wings in a morning flight over the city. A little cheetah cub wandered outside through the broken door of his home down below on the ground level of the city. Plazyma stretched her wings and stood up, but Caelos beat her to it, diving to the street and landing before the little kitten, his wings unfurled in a stopping gesture. The electric dragoness watched as the little cub toddled up to the gray-scaled figure in his way, then hugged his leg. Caelos sat down and picked up the little one, hugging him gently.

_I just can't figure him out..._ she thought to herself. _One minute he's all moody and upset over Shimmer, the next he's all...cuddly and warm and protective._ Looking up at the sky she sighed. "No...not just Shimmer. He gets moody over all of us...but...why?" Leaning over, gripping the gargoyle with her claws, she peered into the room with one eye to see them lying on the floor side by side, Neves with his forelegs out, Shimmer's head resting on them and his head on her neck, his wing over her back. Plazyma scowled and jumped away, spreading her wings and flying around some tall towers, thinking to herself. _No word from Spyro since he vanished last night...I hope everything's all right..._

Terrador and Ignitus watched her as they sat at the wall, still on lookout. "These young ones seem tired, yet they haven't nearly gone all-out in battle." Ignitus glanced down at Flame napping sprawled out nearby. "Something strange is going on here."

"Indeed...two hours after Spyro left, they all suddenly grew weary." The rocky mace on Terrador's tail scraped along the stone. "I have a feeling the enemy has somehow managed to create some sort of attack that siphons energy...but how?"

The old fire dragon looked out at the clouds. "Light. Now that Spyro has attained the ultimate dragon power, he must learn to control it, and if my assumption is correct, they somehow used his inexperience against him. Light is not just an element...it's a binding force." Turning back to the earth guardian he flexed his wings a bit. "What do you know of that old mismatched rhyme prophecy?"

"Hmmm...

When the evils return  
The elements empower  
Felling the darkest hour  
Tides turn, furies burn  
Now riddle this:  
is it for the hero the waters churn?  
Or shall all be amiss?  
So long as light remains,  
Victory the light retains."

"Yes, that one."

"What does it mean though? The battlefield does not teach how to decipher eldritch riddles."

Ignitus flicked his tail in amusement. "Terrador, that's something scholars have been trying to chisel at for centuries. We know for certain that the first two lines so far have come to light, so to speak. But the last two...many assume it means the element...but I believe it's a pun. A rather bad one at that...the light that is to remain means that binding, inexplicable force that connects us to one another. The victorious light is both the element and a metaphor for good."

Terrador smirked and chuckled. "Tell me, how many times did this get run by Volteer?"

Ignitus facepawed. "You have _no_ idea how much babbling I had to sit through with him, but he did have a few gems amongst all that verbal coal. Cyril too assisted once when we were debating it, but he preferred the middle stanzas, particularly the churning waters. Of course, this is all pure conjecture, we have no way of proving anything."

"I always thought it was straightforward...tides turning would be the tides of battle, and the furies were those of the leaders of the warring sides."

"Does your mind _ever_ leave the battlefield?" Flame grunted, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Gah...I fell asleep again..."

"What do you think of that prophecy, Flame?" Ignitus asked, turning to him. "You and the others encountered it if I remember correctly, in fact, not too long ago."

He stretched and shook his wings, then folded them by his sides and yawned again. "Yeah, we found it on a scrap of paper when we chased Caelos. I think the first few lines are already in progress, the darkest hour is yet to come...Shimmer got all lovey-dovey ballad over it and thought the waters churning and the furies burning meant love complications. I forget who but one of us said hope is that light at the end. I dunno what to think of it, honestly, but I don't like the fact that almost everything we do is part of some prophecy, like we're puppets on strings and someone's left a puzzling script for others to read ahead of the play."

Terrador laughed to himself, shaking his head. "You've got a good mind, Flame. Don't let it go to waste."

"Pfft. The ladies like muscle, not brain." Spotting a group of girls down below on the ground level cleaning up the fallen armor from the enemy forces, he grinned and stretched again. "Looks like my exercise routine starts ahead of schedule." The two elders watched him jump down, chuckling as he slipped on a puddle rather clumsily and skidded right up to the girls, much to their amusement.

"He'll learn someday...the poor buffoon," Cyril said, backwinging as he landed on the wall.

"Indeed. Any word?"

"Volteer and Plazyma are both sensing strange weather patterns, but the source is indeterminate. No sign of Spyro either, the Dreamweavers have been attempting to probe Convexity from their castles, but the poor chap must have been spirited away to some other place in this realm."

Terrador looked up at the clouds. "Those reports of wind golem activity in the skies...I wonder. Could it be possible that Concurrent Skies...?"

"Anything is possible. Ripto has been planning everything, we know that now. We assumed he was a bungling fool, but he's in fact extremely cunning His earlier planning failures seem to have been a ruse, but I wonder if he expects us to figure that out. I expected him to amass a force for invasion and control, but...crystal golems of all things..."

Something lithe and quick darted up to them. "Ignitus!" Hunter kneeled, panting a bit. "Sirs, I have been sent from the Settlement with news from Nightshade and Rivyera."

"Proceed."

Unrolling a hastily-written scroll the cheetah looked it over quickly. "There has been an unusual increase in activity near Elamrof. Nonsleepers have been amassing along the slopes in strange but calculated formations, almost as if some ritual is about to begin. Additionally the Skavengers have...apparently been kidnapping dragon statues in the middle of the night, raiding the smaller villages during the past two days."

"Is that all?"

"There is also a slight...issue with Rivyera, but no details."

The three looked at each other uneasily. Ignitus sighed. "Thank you Hunter."

"If you wish, sirs, I would prefer to stay and fight if you have no news to send back."

Terrador nodded. "I see your falcon circling overhead. Send a message to the Settlement that we're currently locked in a stalemate, but are maintaining presence in case of a surprise attack." Looking out towards the shore he grunted. "We can't do anything about the Skavengers right now."

Hunter nodded, lifting his arm into the air. His falcon squeaked several times as it came down, then alighted on his forearm and started preening its wing. "What of Spyro and the others, are they all right?"

Cyril nodded. "Spyro, we are uncertain. He vanished through Cynder's convexity portal at sundown and we have not had any contact since. The others are resting after the battle, which...was surprisingly easy, though there were many injuries to the dragon guards here in Warfang. Tephra reportedly made her move to start the conflict, but she vanished. Curse them, those cowardly fools..."

Hunter pulled out a spare sheet of parchment from a pouch hanging from his belt, then took out a small tin of some black powder. Using his claws he wrote out the report, rolled it up and tied it to the falcon's leg. The bird cried out a few times, then took off. Hunter sighed as he watched it leave, his tail curling around his leg. "You know...it's strange. Ever since that rescue mission...I've been wanting to explore again."

"You wish to join them?" Ignitus asked.

"That...and...before we headed into Elamrof to search for Ember, there was this strange voice laughing at me. It told me 'nothing is coincidence', that I'll find what I seek if I continue leading them...I keep brushing it off as the Nonsleepers or whatever other evil things on the mountain trying to play mind games with me, but it keeps coming back, in the back of my mind."

Cyril growled in thought. "Do you not have obligations as a guard?"

"I'm a freelancer now, I grew tired of the politics of the Settlement guard force." He looked up at them, one ear tilted to the side. "Would my presence be useful? Wandering without a purpose in these troubled times is very lonely." He glanced down when he heard laughter and whistling, spotting Flame posing for the girls gathering around him. "Heh...it's strange, the last time I saw him he was still flirting with Shimmer and Plazyma...looks like he's moved on to less discerning prey."

They all chuckled. "Yes, but he'll learn. As for your request, we'll consider it. There may be something you can help them with."

Down below, Caelos silently sighed as he watched the little cub run back to its parents. _What circumstances arose to this...all of us missing families, yet now banding together to save other families from complete destruction?_ Looking up as he felt the air pressure shift ever so slightly, a typical wingbeat pattern, he spotted Plazyma fluttering around some stone dragon head busts in the high walls. _Plazyma orphaned, my family killed, Spyro and Cynder abandoned, Shimmer left on her own...Neves is the only one who has a family, and yet he blinds himself to them. I wonder if the Earth elemental is an orphan too...but why are they not drawn to us like we were to each other?_ Watching Plazyma flit out of sight, he turned his head to see Flame still entertaining the girls crowding around him. The wind dragon laughed to himself. _Color that guy purple and he'll look exactly like Spyro...kinda creepy in a way. At least Spyro isn't so egotistical._ His tail flicked and curled side to side as he thought, then shaking his head he took flight high up into the air, overlooking the battlefield. A huge, clumsy green form could be seen ambling between the gnorc tents. Caelos tilted his head as he hovered in place. _Gulp is here? He must be looking for Crush...oh boy. I don't like where this is going..._ Flying off swiftly he went to speak with the others.

-

"I don't like where this is going..." Spyro mused to himself as the elevator very slowly ascended to the tower summit. "First those beams drew some sort of energy through my light power, now this is slowly rising instead of taking me straight up..." Lying down he sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calculate how long he'd been here. "Probably...two hours? between getting here and those beams hitting me...and another hour resting...so I'm three hours out...hope the battle's going well." Thunder cracked sharply outside, causing the entire tower to shudder and sway, the metal construction creaking and groaning. Holding still, Spyro's body began to glow faintly again, small streams of light from the glowing crystals in the walls flowing into him. His injured paw glowed a little brighter as he focused the energy there to stifle the pain and attempt to heal it. "I wonder..." Continuing his light feed he concentrated the energy deep in himself, then shivered and shook his head. "Whoaaa that felt badly weird...nevermind. Guess I can't make myself a power-sink." Sparx alighted on his nose and flashed a few times. "No Sparx, I want you safe. Hide." Reluctantly the glowing bug obeyed, crawling along the purple dragon's head and neck to hide in the special protective slot in his armor. Finally the elevator reached the top of the tower, and he looked up at the glass ceiling above, seeing yet more decals of Cynder's head. The air seemed to shift above him in the clouds; before he could react, the glass above him shattered and a long black serpentine flying figure swept in over him, shrieking as she circled her prey like a vulture before alighting on a raised couch-like throne at the north end of the tower summit. The glass shards fell all over Spyro and the floor, disappearing in small sparks of electricity and reappearing back up in the ceiling. Cynder folded her wings over herself, her tail swaying in amusement as she languidly eyed her prize.

"Persistent little fellow aren't you? This is where it really ends." Her eyes glittered with dark intent, her words laced with poison. "Welcome to my kingdom, which you were so utterly oblivious to the past few years."

Spyro looked around at the décor, then shrugged, the spaulders of his armor giving faint metallic noises. "Doesn't appear much different from our last visit. Except that someone seems to have an ego complex along with her darkness. Don't you get tired of seeing your own face staring back at you from the walls and windows?"

She chuckled derisively and turned to look at a faceplate on the wall, tracing it with the blade on her wing. "It serves as a constant reminder of my purpose."

"And what purpose is that?"

She didn't reply, though he noticed a very slight change in her face from the side. He couldn't tell what she was thinking though. "What importance is it to you, you who are about to meet your demise?" She seemed to slink off the couch like a snake, slithering up to him.

"I will save you from yourself, Cynder. Bring it." He crouched defensively, eyeing her intensely.

"No mercy this time," she hissed, wings fully flared out in an attempt to intimidate him with size difference. Her body seemed to undulate vertically, making it hard for him to anticipate her moves. Her tail suddenly stiffened and she dashed in, swiping at him with her claws and wing. He narrowly avoided both, spinning around and leaping over her follow-up tail strike, the blade slicing through the air past him with a dangerous-sounding _whiiiing_. He dashed in and headbutted her with his horns, but she rolled with the impact and kicked him off, both scurrying to their feet and circling each other like cats. Without warning Cynder dashed away and took flight, crashing through the ceiling again. Spyro took off after her, yelping as a blast of dark fire shot past him. Fireballs laced with darkness rained down on him, it was all he could do just to avoid them as she pursued him.

Their battle raged for hours on and off, chasing each other through the clouds and between the towers of Concurrent Skies, attacking, defending, dodging and then hiding to recover briefly before being discovered again. By the time Cynder finally cornered him they had circled around Concurrent Skies at least 20 times, finally ending up back in the room he'd met her in. Both were very worn out, but Spyro couldn't hope to exhaust her; her eyes carried a feral obsession and her body seemed to shimmer with dark power, as if something was augmenting her and keeping her stamina up. They stood there panting and eyeing each other, studying each other intently, tracking every subtle motion, waiting for the perfect instant to finish this. Cynder's body began flaring up with black fire, charging for a strike. Spyro started crackling with electricity, then his body began to glow and radiate streamers of light harvested from the electric sparks. "Cynder...what is Ripto planning? I think after all this strife I deserve at least a small explanation before you kill me."

"Have you not heard that ignorance is bliss?" she hissed. "Would you rather die happy or troubled?"

He smirked. "Well wasn't it you who said 'No mercy this time'? Wouldn't leaving me ignorant be an act of mercy, and thus, contrary to what you vowed?"

"Mind games will not win you anything."

"I've already won."

"And how can you be so sure?" she sneered, wings extending and glowing with a strange purple aura.

"You asked me if I'd rather die happy or troubled. The real Cynder I know and came to rescue is still in there somewhere."

"You stupid fool!" she shrieked, and flew through the glass window, disappearing into the clouds. Sparx peeked out of his little defensive slot in Spyro's armor flashed rapidly, and Spyro shook his head in reply.

"Nope, I don't think she ever uses doors now." Lightning began flashing above and Spyro looked up to see the clouds part as they swirled around her. His eyes widened when he realized what she was doing; crouching to the floor he roared and let loose a bright beam of pure light at her. At the same time she shrieked again, Fear power swirling around her as a beam of darkness flew at him. The two attacks collided, a shockwave from the impact flowing and blasting the clouds away, bright colors and huge foggy tendrils of shadow flying everywhere from the intersection. They strained against each other, the sphere of colliding energy pushing back and forth. Sparx flitted around nervously, then went and hid behind a petal support column as Cynder's Fear energy began to make the air throb. Spyro glared at her, and roared "CYNDEERRR!", determined to save her. He was so close, he couldn't let her win now! The beam suddenly grew in intensity as he cried out her name, cutting through the dark power and smiting her in the face. Cynder was sent reeling with a high shriek, the Fear energy around her forming into spears and flying down at him, shattering the glass ceiling. Spyro quickly covered himself with a close dome of ice, gritting his teeth and shivering as the Fear energy washed over him and sent chills down his back.

Coming back up from her fall, Cynder roared and a hand of shadow formed around her paw. Swooping down her shadow power passed clean through Spyro's defensive ice shield, grabbing him by the neck and yanking him through the ice. He cringed and gave a choked yelp of pain as his head broke through the frozen barrier. Landing on the floor she glared at him, staring deep into his eyes with a snide grin. He struggled and kicked at her, his claws simply slicing harmlessly through the foggy shadow. "At long last, you can't escape from me..."

"C...Cynder...it's...it's me...don't you-"

"Oh yes, I know very well who you are. Why do you think I brought you here?"

Spyro coughed and gasped, trying to negate her dark powers but lacking the energy to. "D-don't you...remember...please... Please think Cynder! I-ghk! know y're thr-" Her grip tightened around his neck.

"Cynder is dead to you..." she hissed. Spyro stared at her, her eyes looked somehow different when she said that.

_I need to break that necklace..._ Spyro thought, hearing the chains clink softly with her breathing. "You're...wrong...I know the real Cynder...You're weak! The real Cynder is-is STRONG!" he shouted as she squeezed his entire body with dark pressure.

"Darkness has made me far stronger than any of your precious 'light' could ever hope to achieve." She held him off to the side, her tail coming around, the blade pointed right at his neck. "Now it's time for the purple scourge to meet his end...and the true awakening of this world's fate!"

Spyro could barely see her tail, his eyes were going unfocused from lack of air. "Cyn...th...promissse..."

She smirked. "Feh...Promises..." Her eyes suddenly lost focus and she froze for a second, something hitting her. All of a sudden she screamed and dropped him, clutching at her head and writhing on the ground like a possessed snake. Spyro dropped to the floor and immediately started coughing and gasping uncontrollably, struggling to get air and get a grip on the situation. Panting he looked up as Cynder let loose a long, high-pitched roar, dark power audibly ebbing around her necklace.

"What the-"

"LEMME GO!" she screamed, "LET GO!- **NO, you are MINE!** LEMME GO!" She stood up on her hind legs at full height, screaming at the top of her lungs and pawing at her neck. His legs quaking and threatening to give out, Spyro hunched to the floor and then leapt up at her, his paw letting off a magnesium-bright flash of light as his claws tore though the chain links of the jewelry. Cynder's insane screaming abruptly stopped as they both were sent flying, the dark energy in the crystal exploding violently. Spyro yelped and grunted as he hit the floor hard and flipped several times before skidding almost to the edge of the arena. The black dragoness lay there on the floor, unconscious.

"Cynder..." Spyro coughed a few times, feeling a stinging pain all along his back. Sparx flitted up to him and flashed rapidly, making Spyro look at his sides. He grimaced, seeing crimson trailing down between his scales. "Damn...my defensive energy is gone..." Looking across the room he limped over to the fallen dragoness, noting her shallow breathing. Without warning her body seemed to melt and collapse upon itself, shrinking rapidly until she was his size. Her metal bands fell off her limbs, having been crafted to fit her adult form. The purple dragon just stared at her in shock. "Cynder..." Running a paw along her side, a few tears trailed down his face. At last, it was broken...but would she be broken as well? "Three years...and you remembered the promise we made that last night..." Leaning down he carefully lifted her up and set her on his back, gritting his teeth again as her scales, though still as soft as he remembered them, rubbed against his open scrapes and cuts. Limping to the elevator he lay down under her, feeling the platform begin to sink under him. The dragonfly landed on his nose and flashed rapidly. "Yeah, I know...when we get down there it's gonna be hell...the apes and everything..." His eyes slowly slid shut, unable to stay awake any longer. _Cynder...I'm not gonna lose you again...must...stay...awake..._

-

"So Concurrent Skies is now located right over Toasty's Lair...this could make things complicated..." Neves grumbled, looking over the map Caelos had brought him.

~The messengers confirmed that there has been increased activity and traffic around Sky Kingdom.~

"Great...but at least we can quickly use a portal to get over there, rather than having to fly the entire way."

"You really think Spyro would do that though?" Shimmer asked, looking over at Caelos as he lounged on a couch. He didn't say anything, but his twitching tail was clue enough. "Alright. You two take Flame and get out there to wait for him. Plazyma and I can hold the fort here, at least until those Dreadwings decide to attack."

"Are you sure?" Neves asked, nuzzling her. She nodded and pushed him away with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate the power of water. Now go, it'll take you two at least an hour to find a portal to Toasty's Lair."

Neves looked over his shoulder at Plazyma. She noticed his gaze and shrugged. "The weakness has passed, I'll kill them all if they try to advance on the city." He rolled his eyes with a humored grin.

"Okay, Caelos! Flame! We're off. The Elders can't help us now, we need to go to Spyro's aid!" Stretching his wings he took off through the window. Caelos levitated himself on a cushion of air to the window and slipped out, falling and spreading his wings to sweep up into the air. Flame sighed and walked to the window, jumped out as well and spreading his wings. Shimmer and Plazyma watched them disappear into the distance, the water dragoness sighing a bit sadly.

"They'll be fine." Playma walked away from the window and jumped up onto the couch Caelos had been using. "Nice and warm..."

The sea-scaled dragoness went back to the map and looked over it again. "Why would Caelos want to do that though?"

"He sees us as his younger siblings." Shimmer looked up at her to see her staring off through the window at nothing in particular. "We're his family and he'll see us all safe."

After a long flight the three boys finally found the portal they were looking for. Neves selected Toasty's Lair from a list of projected images, waiting for Caelos and Flame to enter before going in himself. The sun was already risen by now, casting expansive shadows along the ground. Not too far away from their landing point was a huge stone dragon head, a gate to the doorway leading to the area's leader. They didn't spend much time looking around though, for above the sun's rays lay a thick, dark thunderhead crackling with electricity and slowly moving overhead.

"You absolutely sure about this, Caelos?" Flame asked, getting a nod in reply. "Okay then, but you're in charge of detecting them."

Outside the battle tower high above in the clouds, a legion of apes and gnorcs all bearing Cynder's custom armor gathered around the tower, Dreadwing mounts circling the spire like vultures waiting for a feast. The huge, burly commanders stood guard at the doorway, grunting and growling angrily and sometimes punching each other in frustration. As the elevator drew ever lower they all started stamping on the ground, their sabatons ringing cruelly against the steel supporting platforms. A drum-like rhythm picked up, shortly enhanced as they started clashing their Cynder-tail scimitars against their shields. The horrible din echoed up into the tower, finally rousing the purple dragon from his rest. He was only halfway down the tower shaft by now. "Feels like dawn already...I've been out all night..." He stretched, groaning at the annoying clamor harassing his ears. "Well, time to spoil their party." Looking down at the comatose dragoness beside him he sighed heavily, hoping she'd wake up when they got back. He rolled his shoulders, then lunged up into the air, holding her against himself with his arms and legs as he flew up to the tower summit. Just before he came into view at the top of the elevator shaft, his eyes glowed brightly and everything suddenly went completely still. Passing by suspended Dreadwings and their ape riders he flew until he was sure he was free from hitting anything, then free-fell, holding Cynder close to his chest. Once he was past the lowest levels of Concurrent Skies he let his time power fade, grinning slyly as he pictured the sheer chaos of the apes finding the tower completely empty. Closing his eyes he just let himself fall. _Well, here's to trust that things work out..._ He softly nuzzled Cynder as he held her, a few tears escaping his eyes. "I finally have you back...and I'm never letting you go again, Cynder... though I might not have a choice if Caelos or Neves doesn't figure things out." Chuckling to himself at that he let himself fall asleep, the wind whipping by him as he broke through the clouds, the sun shining brightly on the two of them.


	47. 2-14

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 14 _

* * *

**Hmmm...she does possess incredible potential...a deep seed of hatred and malcontent...**

"What purpose for her would please you?"

Cynder looked around the foggy room, suspended by chains from her forepaws, a glowing green collar around her neck and the bases of her wings. She felt limp and hazy, listening to two deep guttural voices conversing.

**She's quite pleasing to the eyes. And she possesses many...desirable traits.**

A deep laugh echoed in front of her and a single glowing green crystal eye shone through the fog, piercing her eyes with its gaze. She wanted to cry but couldn't do more than move her eyes and breathe. "Ripto's methods of alteration were a success with Tephra, let us see if she reacts the same." A glowing gold bladed staff shone dimly in the gloom briefly. Cynder's eyes widened and she tried to struggle, but her body only lay limp as the staff spun around and the blade came at her- but as it hit her everything faded and swirled into a tumultuous sea of fear...anger...burning hate...deep stabbing sorrow...confusion...a sea of intense emotions overwhelmed her, scenes of her past life flashing before her eyes, scenes of...what was happening...was this the future? Everything was burning around her... Apes, rhynocs and gnorcs amassed in numbers far greater than she could have imagined... no, this was the present...or was it? Everything was spinning around her, it wouldn't stop... she felt sick... then out of nowhere two huge red eyes full of evil intent overtook everything else, staring at her, into her...

"No..." she whimpered, backing away but not moving as the eyes drew closer. She was filled with intense fear, every cell in her body was screaming in protest, crying to get away, but those eyes only drew nearer... "GO AWAY!" she screamed, opening her eyes to find complete blackness. She froze...where was she? Where had everything gone? She tried to look at herself but her body wouldn't move...she didn't feel anything, no evil, no presences forcing her to hide within herself...was she... _Am I...dead?_ she asked herself, a sudden rush of fear and overwhelming grief rushing over her but then replaced by a strange...release. She felt relieved, free...

"Cynder...Cynder, are you awake?" She would have jumped in shock if her body hadn't been so limp. That voice...she knew that voice, but...who was it? It wasn't Gaul, or Tephra, or anyone she knew...was it someone she used to know? Something very gently touched her face and the blackness turned a dull bluish-gray of night, everything around her blurry and doubled. Something the same color of the background moved in front of her face. "Hey Cynder...it's me, Shimmer!" Shimmer...that name sounded vaguely familiar... "You okay? Can you move?" Cynder just stared blankly at her, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Why was this girl here? Where was Tephra? Where was Grendor, or Gnasty?

"Is she okay?" came another vaguely familiar voice. Something white moved up alongside Shimmer.

"I think she's awake, but she's not responding." Cynder felt her paw being lifted up, then dropped back onto the bed a few times. "She's still pretty limp...I wish Spyro would wake up so he can tell us what happened."

_Spyro..._ Cynder thought to herself. A flood of rage welled up but quickly died off as fractures of memories filtered through her head, leaving her in a strange state of sorrow.

"Yeah...he used up all his power to save her, and he's heavily injured, a few bruised bones...he should have woken up by now though." The white form walked away, Cynder could hear his claws clicking softly on the floor as he moved around her bed to fiddle with her wings. "Hrmmm...Shimmer, you'll need to go get a few asgarn leaves and have Flame dry them, she might need some herbal paste on her back here." Shimmer sighed and moved away, disappearing from sight and sound. Cynder's vision cleared a bit as the white dragon moved around in front of her again, standing at a nearby table. She watched as long extensions from his wing-thumbs lifted from the outer fingers of his wings, then he took some large berries in his paws and ran the extensions through them, cutting them cleanly. Were those...blades? She had blades too on her wings, but they weren't as long...was this guy maybe her brother? After messing with a few more things on the table he came up to her, his face now clearly visible. Her eyes widened, she knew this guy from somewhere! "Hey Cynder, you awake yet?"

"Neves sweetie, could you help me with something really quickly?"

He grumbled. "Coming, mom..." He disappeared from sight, leaving Cynder alone to her thoughts again. She looked around with her eyes, dimly seeing the details of the far walls. She felt like she knew this place...even though she wasn't back with her trainers, she felt like she was at home here. It confused and scared her. Why did she know this place? She strained and her neck muscles seemed to catch fire as she forced herself to lift her head and look around. To her other side, she heard a slight moan and a heavy breath; as her eyes focused she spotted something purple lying on a nearby bed, wrapped all over in bandages, several small clusters of health crystals illuminating the sleeping body. Her eyes widened as she felt that exact same mixed rush of intense hatred and sorrow.

_Spyro..._ She stared at him, studying his face. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, his face was clenched and would tense up even more when he whimpered or groaned softly in his sleep. She felt like she knew him, and yet also that he was a complete stranger to her. _I'm so sorry..._ she whispered to him in the back of her mind, her vision going black again as she fell into a sudden state of deep remorse. _Sorry...why am I sorry...where am I...?_ She tumbled through the darkness, her mind filled with intense emotions. _Please just let me die...let me get away from all this..._

Out in the garden, Nightshade grumbled to himself. Rivyera looked up from her clay carving at him, then cleaned her claws with her water breath and walked up to him, giving him a soft nuzzle. He nuzzled back but didn't say anything. "Something wrong, Night?" she whispered.

"I keep feeling an evil force ebbing from Cynder's direction...but what it is, I can't tell."

She lay down by him, smiling a bit as his tail curled up to her side and rubbed her bulging belly. "Worried for the new ones?"

"Very much so. If something's still gripping Cynder... Riv, I'm scared. I almost killed someone over Neves when they hurt him as a baby, if something evil were to take over our kids... I don't want to think about what I might do."

"Nay, think not of it. You're not the headstrong overreactive Nightshade you were back then. Back then you were still so eager to please me, always so jumpy despite your calm visage..." She leaned against him, purring as his wing shifted up over her back to cover her. "We'll be fine. Cynder's darkness is one of self. Her conflict now lies within her mind and heart...and it's up to Spyro and the others to try to help her."

Nightshade grumbled again to himself. "I was hoping the moons wouldn't coincide...but everything's leading up to this critical point. Ripto and the others could have crushed us entirely already, we've seen that from the attack on the Oceanic Isles and from what Spyro's been seeing in his random visions. And yet, they remain idea and relatively quiet. They're biding their time until..." He looked up at the sky with a grimace, then lay his head down on the ground. Rivyera lay her neck over his.

"At least we have Cynder back. I have a feeling Cynder was a critical leverage point for them and we took her before she could be used."

"That scares me as well...If Ripto frees the Dark Master...You've said it yourself, Cynder is quite pretty and is quite the learner. She's strong, physically, mentally and elementally. I have a bad feeling they kidnapped her to use as a breeder."

"Why does that worry you so?" she asked, nuzzling his neck. "We have her, they won't get her back."

"They'll be desperate to retrieve her."

"Cease the fretting over possibilities and look to the present. Your bad habits are kicking in again."

He smirked. "So is your old way of speech. You only fall back on all this 'nay', 'cease' and complex archaic wording when you want something."

She giggled and lifted her head up to lick at his cheek. "Maybe I want something...maybe not."

"I'll never understand you." He smiled and touched his nose to hers. "Still, if Spyro doesn't wake up soon, we might have to hide again until he recovers."

"Cynder's poison was magically enhanced, I'm amazed he held out as long as he did up there." She stood up and stretched slowly, lashing the air with her tail. "Mph...ow. I do hate pregnancy laziness and its adverse effects on one's joints..."

"And where are you off to?"

"Neves should be back soon with those herbs, I need to continue on the antidote."

He stood up and nipped her tail teasingly, making her yip and swing around. "Not until I figure out what it is you want that's affecting your speech." He purred and nuzzled her softly. She grinned and returned his affections. Neves landed atop the Temple roof and rolled his eyes.

"There they go again..." he grumbled, then ducked into a window, heading to Spyro and Cynder with the herbs. He and Shimmer tended to the two exhausted dragons for most of the night, but no progress seemed to be made, Cynder was still out of it and Spyro was still unresponsive.

-

Back in the Settlement, Flame and Caelos were stationed for news and to keep watch. The gnorcish invasion had been repulsed, but there was an uneasy tension as encampments remained and continued to be active about two bowshots away from the village boundaries. Flame shivered as an ethereal groaning shriek echoed through the streets. "Damn...I'd almost forgotten they're still training those Raptors..." Caelos shrugged and continued nibbling on a steak bone from their dinner. "Yeah, lucky you. You can mute it any time you want." The wind dragon flicked his tail back and forth a few times. Flame just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Caelos looked up at him curiously, exaggerating a raised eyebrow. "…What? Yeah, I'm pissed off right now." The wind dragon switched eyebrows. "No, I'm not telling you." Flame grumbled and lay down, his chin on his paws, wings wrapped close to his sides, listening to the quiet crunching sounds of Caelos still gnawing the bone for the tiny bits still stuck to it.

~You're anxious about Ember.~

"Shut up."

~I can't use my mouth to shut in the first place.~

"Just...gah. Leave me alone." Flame sighed heavily and stood up, walking off down the streets. Ambling down an alleyway he became aware of something tailing him. Looking over his shoulder he spotted Ember shyly following him, tail down and wings close to her sides. "Ember?"

"Hey Flame…" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He came up to her and gently nuzzled her, making sure she wasn't some illusion.

"What's up?"

"Have you...seen Spyro recently? I have something I need to tell him..."

His face fell a bit and he looked away. "Oh...um...no. I haven't."

"Can you tell him for me?"

He stared at the heart-pendant neckband around her neck, too afraid to look up at her eyes. Too afraid of what her message might be. His heart raced anxiously, making him stutter and cough. "U-Um...depends on...what the message is."

"Oh..." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I won't bug you then if you're gonna be sensitive about it..."

She started to walk away, but paused when he sighed. "I'll tell him. What is it?"

"Just...tell him I love him." With that she scampered off around the corner. Flame just stood there, staring off into space, his breath growing faster and faster until all at once he just fell to the ground and broke out sobbing. Everything, his whole world, just fell in on him. He felt like a white-hot knife had just lodged itself in his heart. All his dreams, his aspirations, his desires with her, everything that had kept him going seemed to bury him under a crushing cold sea of darkness.

Caelos sighed and shook his head as he listened in. _I knew this would happen..._ Getting up and stretching his wings he took off, following the sounds until he'd located the alley. Perching on the roof above, he waited for what seemed to be hours before Flame finally somewhat regained his senses, sitting up a bit but still slouched close to the ground, gasping for breath and trying his hardest to control himself. The wind dragon fluttered down and landed by him, sitting quietly until Flame noticed him. "W-whadda you w-want..."

Caelos sighed silently, not having a voice to actually make noise with, and surprised the fire dragon by pulling him into a tight hug. ~It hurts. I know. But Flame…maybe you need to spare yourself the pain and just let her go.~

"But...but...why?"

~She's moving on, and while it's not fair, you need to as well. Maybe she'll come back, maybe not. But since she's moving on in hopes of Spyro...you need to move on as well. You can't cling to her since she's no longer there.~

Flame just sat there, shivering and crying, until finally he sighed shakily and wiped his eyes. "Maybe I should... No matter how hard I've tried, how much I've been there for her...she keeps going after Spyro..."

~You don't need a girl like that, who blinds herself to your actions and chases after a guy who doesn't love her. If you two became mates, what then? What does that say about your relationship?~ Flame stayed quiet, not wanting to think about it. ~Even if for a little while, let her go. If she hasn't come back by now with your constant presence...it's not worth you continuing to try. Especially since she asked you of all of us to tell Spyro. If she loved you she wouldn't have gone to the one who loves her to convey a message of her own love for another.~

"I thought I'd finally found love..."

Caelos sighed. _So did I..._ he thought to himself, and let Flame go. Flame wiped his eyes on his wings and shivered, sniffling. ~I guess we're not meant to find love yet, at least not until things are more resolved.~

"'We'?"

Caelos didn't reply to that. ~We should get back to the lookout. You okay enough to go back?~ Flame tried to reply, but his voice caught in his throat. ~Go to the inn and get some sleep. I'll take the night shift.~

"But...I...er... *sigh* thanks..." Flame slowly walked down the road towards the inn. Caelos watched him disappear, then flew back to the station.

_Is this ever going to end…?_ he asked himself, staring at the night sky. Down on the streets he noticed Ember wandering around, peeking into various windows. Her tail and wings were down...she was upset about something. _I didn't know her or Flame before that whole kidnapping incident, but apparently she was held hostage by Tephra and when she left she was somehow radically different...and enamored with Spyro, which seems to never have been a problem before. Did Tephra and Ripto...do something to her?_ The wind dragon watched the pink one slowly make her way down the main road before turning a corner and disappearing. Shaking his head he continued to watch the Settlement walls, noting the lack of guards. The outer areas of the village were completely ransacked, ruined homes still lay smoking in some areas and the roads were utterly wasted from bomb blasts. He could hear young cheetah cubs and a few dragonlings crying in the still night air. _Things could have been a lot worse...why didn't they just mow us down?_

It took a few days, but eventually one morning Spyro woke up with a long yawn, wincing as his wounds pulled at him and stung. Rolling over and standing up slowly he groaned and shivered as his tired muscles complained. "Urgh...how long have I been out..." he grumbled, stretching his forelegs with another long yawn. Wandering out into the dojo, his stomach suddenly roared at him, making him jump a bit in surprise at the volume. Shimmer peeked over at him from around the huge statue in the middle of the room.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be out of bed yet!" she yelped, dashing over to him and nudging him. "Get! To bed with you!" She pushed against him but he just stood there hazily watching her, still in a bit of a sleepy stupor as she struggled against him. "Come on, move! Wake up and get back in bed!"

"That doesn't make any sense..." he grumbled, but walked away back into the room, the motion throwing Shimmer off and making her stumble.

"Oof...ow," she grumbled, picking herself back up. "He's doing it again, his earth powers leak and enhance him when he's tired..." She followed him into the room and waited until he was on his bed before going and getting an herbal paste. When she turned back to him though she saw his tail slink out of the doorway. "...Dumbass," she grumbled with a frustrated sigh. "Why are boys so simple-minded?"

_I need food..._ the purple dragon groused, his eyes half-lidded as he wandered out onto the balcony. As he came down the short stairwell from the dojo doorway though, he paused at what he saw. At first his tired eyes only caught metal glints, but as they acclimatized to the bright morning light he finally made out a black form sitting on the railing. Smooth black scales that almost seemed to glitter in the light, a slim, curvy body, wingskins redder than cherries... "Cynder?" His heart leapt and he smiled, taking a few steps forward slowly to get a better look. She had her back to him, face upturned to the sky…and to his confusion she made no response to him. "Hey Cynder!" She moved, but not to look at him. She simply tilted forward, letting herself fall. At the same moment he heard Neves down below cry out in alarm. His reflexes kicked in and he shot forward in a flash of lightning to the railing, then rolled forward as well and shoved off the underside of the horizontal stone bar, plunging after her. Cynder was making no attempt at all to recover… Spyro's eyes flared and his body tensed all over. Everything seemed to hover around him, a small bug flying by was stopped in its path as he fell past Cynder and spread his wings. She fell right into his outstretched arms…and the next thing he knew he had several scratches across his face and her jaw latched around his neck as she screamed and struggled against him. "CYNDER! SETTLE DOWN!" he barked at her with a loud growl, only making her fight even harder. He yelped as she gouged his snout with her claws, involuntarily dropping her. He dove after her again, but paused when something splashed by him. Out of nowhere a large dragon paw made of water reached out of the cliff wall, catching Cynder and wrapping her tightly. She screamed and struggled but couldn't do anything against it. The adrenaline rush wearing off, Spyro just stared as Shimmer and Rivyera flew past him to extract the flailing black dragoness. "Cynder…?"

Neves hovered by him and sighed. "About time you came around…come on. Get back inside, you're bleeding all over again."

His eyes still on Cynder, Spyro felt his nose and cringed in pain as the gashes stung him, bringing him back to reality. He looked at his paw, filled with confusion when he saw his own blood dripping from his pawpads. "…Why…" Neves had to tug on his tail to get him to fly back up to the temple. After several bandages and a good scolding from Shimmer Spyro wandered to the Pool of Visions, that little terrifying scene still playing through his head. The far door groaned and rumbled as it rolled to the side, Cyril coming through from the tunnel hallway, Cynder's screams carrying a heavy tone of rage as they echoed behind him. The old ice guardian sighed and shook his head; Spyro noticed a line of three parallel scratches along his shoulder. "We all saw this coming…but foreseeing it and actually dealing with it are two entirely separate matters."

Spyro's throat knotted. "Wh…*mhm* what's…what's wrong with her?"

Cyril sideglanced at him for a brief moment, calculating his response. "Young chap, you managed to save that poor girl from her curse…but now the question remains, as we discussed before the raid, will she ever be freed from herself?"

Spyro stared into the pool forlornly. "Is she…is she even the same Cynder anymore?" he asked, his paw running over the bandaged teeth-marks on his neck. "Why did she attack me…?"

The ice dragon sighed and sat down opposite him, also looking into the green fluid. "Young dragon… You must understand this. The dark forces brainwashed that unfortunate girl. She barely recognizes any of us…not even her own reflection. It's been a week now since you freed her, and three days since she finally woke up enough to move."

"…I've been asleep an entire week?"

"The residual shadow and poison energies in your wounds from your bout with Cynder's corrupted version held you in a painful stasis against our healing methods, were it not for Shimmer and Neves' teamwork with your curing, you would be dead now." Spyro looked down at his paws. "You were completely drained of all your elemental power, and you used the last of your strength to free yourself and her from that tower. Cynder's foul magics were running rampant throughout your body." Cyril glanced up at the door he'd just come through. "That poor girl… her first day awake, she almost gouged out her face attacking a mirror because she doesn't recognize herself anymore. She's been trying to kill herself ever since." He looked down at Spyro with a strange, half-sad, half-stern expression. "The battle may have been won, Spyro…but the war for Cynder has only just begun, and…as sad as it may seem, it could last her entire life. Are you sure you can deal with that?" Spyro remained silent. "Are you still sure you can save her from herself? Can you deal with a potential lifetime of saving her from the brink of suicide?"

The purple dragon sighed. "I don't know…I thought I was ready, but…is there really no way to get through to her?"

"Spyro…depression is truly a frightful force to combat. Think of it this way: she has been brainwashed, so all she truly knows now are the ways of darkness she's been immersed in for three years. In saving her from that, you have torn her away from everything she knows and plunged her into a strange, alien world. She has fragmented memories, maybe they're simply locked away rather than erased, but what she can recall of us, of anything before that kidnapping, is not enough to use to heal her."

"…I have to befriend her again."

"In essence, yes. While also dissuading her from her attempts to take her life. And trying to unlock her memories, if they're still there. And convincing her that life is worth living. It's a monumental task…"

Spyro sighed heavily and went over to the door. "Then it's a task I'll have to face."

Cyril nodded grimly. "I realize you have feelings for her, Spyro…but given how she is now, it's only fair to warn you that you may have to give her up. Only time will tell. Time and effort."

The purple dragon sighed again as the door rolled open. "…I realize that…that's what I've feared the most." With that he headed down the tunnel, following the sounds of Cynder's struggling screams of anger. She sounded more like a rabid animal than anything else…it hurt him to listen to it. Passing through a sunlit room he spotted Sparx flitting around chasing butterflies that liked to nest in the mushrooms that grew around here. "I still don't get why he hangs around me…" Spyro muttered, passing through into the next hall. Heaving a huge dragon-head statue onto a switch, one of the three doors before him spun around, waiting for him to stand on the stone lip before rotating again and carrying him into the room where the screams were coming from. Lying there on a bed, chained for her own protection, was Cynder. She lay there, panting and gasping from her heavy wailing, not noticing her visitor. _She's so pretty now…but…damn you Ripto, why did you have to do this to her…_ Spyro sighed and rolled his shoulders, steeling himself before walking forward.

Cynder looked up at the sound of claws on stone coming closer, her eyes bloodshot. "..huh?"

"Hey, Cynder…"

"…Spyro…"

-

Plazya grumbled to herself as she sat hidden at the huge dam by Warfang, the sound of flowing water steadily pounding at her head, trying to lull her to sleep. It was so boring here, why couldn't she just go back to the temple? She stretched and yawned, rolling onto her back, then paused. Someone was nearby, a strong earth force. Over the din of cascading water she heard the low murmur of voices below. Peeking over the edge slightly she froze - it was Tephra and Ripto!

"Will this get in its way?" the green dragoness asked, looking up at the dam walls towering above her.

"I doubt it. In fact, if you look into this valley, this dam helps us."

"I still don't get your whole hinging on fire though. Why don't we just let them flood the land?"

"I have my reasons, Tephra, do not question me."

"I've been serving you long enough to know what the hell you're planning you little snake." Tephra sat down, the red crystals on her shoulders sparkling and crackling with earth energy. She was obviously aggravated.

"As much as I wish to indulge you, you're just a dragon. You wouldn't understand."

Tephra's paw suddenly flew straight at him, but a strange globular forcefield deflected the blow. Plazyma's eyes widened in fear, how would they ever be able to breach that kind of power if Tephra's earth-augmented punches were completely nullified? "You keep assuming dragons are stupid. I don't give a damn what prejudices you might have against us, we're not the stupid mongrels you keep insisting we are. Look at what Cynder and I did to your armies!"

"You mean look at what Cynder did." Ripto smirked as he turned to face her. "It's been three years, Tephra, I know full well your little squabbles with her. She was a rarity among your kind, she had the brains so few of you have."

"So what the hell have I been, you fat little scaled brat?"

"Muscle," Ripto said plainly and pointedly, continuing on his way along the path. "Were it not for you though, most of this would not have come to fruition, you're not completely useless."

"Then why did you replace me with Cynder and-"

"Cynder was not a replacement, merely an addition. Leverage. She ended up more useful than you ever were though, it's a pity we weren't able to fully exploit her new powers before that damn pest freed her. I was considering sending you to sack Warfang permanently and let Cynder take care of the smaller, less meaningful villages, but with your attitude, I'm not sure you're even worth the orders."

"You took me in. You gave me my strength. Now you're just going to cast me aside?"

"No."

"Then why am I only allowed to sit around doing nothing all day every day except oversee the training rounds which, after Cynder's influence, are now able to run by themselves with none of our input?"

"Your time will come. We just have to break through."

"The sealing layer?"

"Yes. Once that's done, it's your world to rule."

"So…then…if that's all there is to it then why did you bring me out here?"

"Have you heard of the 'elementals'? The old prophecy? Surely even someone as uneducated as you would have heard something of it in that puny little settlement area."

Tephra snorted. "Maybe I have, but I'm not gonna answer you until you stop being so snide about me. I was kicked out and rejected for my illness, that's why I couldn't attend school."

"The elementals," Ripto continued as if not hearing her, "are supposedly dragons who embody the eight elemental forces. Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, and Darkness. Cynder was a Fire-type but she embodied the Darkness element. After what Gnasty reported from the failed invasion of the Oceanic Isles, I know for certain that little purple bug is the Light elemental. Which means that his other friends must all be Elementals. However…they lack Earth, and have lacked it for quite some time."

"So?"

"Do you not see it? You have a high affinity for Earth. Therefore, you are most likely the Earth elemental."

"Well didn't the prophecy say the elementals would be drawn to the purple dragon? I'm not drawn to them at all."

"There are anomalies in every given age. Now that Cynder, who was far stronger elementally than you are, has fallen to Spyro, I cannot risk sending you in against him. He might turn you as well."

"At the rate you're treating me, I wouldn't mind that really. It would just get me even closer so I can kill him personally." She stood up and turned away. "Is that all?"

"No. Your met assignment is to delve your own secret base somewhere around here, to secure the dam in case those old coots at the Temple decide they need to claim it. You need to hold this area or they might impede the Ring."

She looked out over the valley, then sighed. "All right. If it gets me away from you and your stupid little plans."

"That's a girl. Your reward in the end shall be great."

"At least I'm not fated to be a breeder. I can't stand the thought of being pregnant just to spawn soldier dragons. I almost pity Cynder for that."

Ripto just grunted. "Once Gaul completes the ceremony, we will continue the excavation."

"I still don't understand why Elamrof-"

"Which just proves my point that dragons are stupid. Go scout the area, you are free to act as you see fit in this assignment. No stupid actions." With that he disappeared in a shower of fire and smoke. Plazyma crawled away slowly, then zapped herself up into the clouds and dodged through the electric currents towards the shore.

_A ceiling layer? Why are they carving up into the mountain?_ she asked herself. _Maybe they've found something there, but whatever it is we can't let them get to it._ She zapped down onto the Temple balcony and shook herself off, sparks flicking all over from her body. Spyro was sagged atop one of the arches over the balcony stairwell leading up to the building. "What's wrong with you this time?" she called up to him, standing under him. Something fell onto her muzzle and she stepped back in alarm, crossing her eyes and spotting a drop of red splashed onto her nostril. He was bleeding? Wondering if he was injured she fluttered up to him. "Yo, what's going on?"

"Nothing…" he grumbled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah right, you just bled on me. Something's wrong." Looking him over she spotted a few cuts along his shoulder and neck, they looked fresh. "Ah…Cynder's awake. Great."

"Yeah…great…"

"Lemme guess. You tried talking to her." She alighted on the arch, sitting next to him.

"Yep…"

"And she attacked you."

"…Yep…"

She sighed and brushed her stormcloud-blue crests out of her face to look at him with both eyes. "Spyro…maybe you should just let her go. You've been chasing her for three years without rest, but she's not the same Cynder anymore."

"STOP IT WITH ALL THE LETTING GO CRAP!" he shouted, taking her by surprise and almost making her fall off backwards as she scooted away from him in alarm. "SHE'S STILL IN THERE SOMEWHERE! THAT'S HOW I BROKE THAT DAMN CURSE!"

"Well…I…Um…" She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry. But you know…you should just let her go, for a little while. Let her recover. She was brainwashed and then programmed to go after you, so of course she's gonna lash out at you. Let someone else take over for a bit. She needs time to recover herself, if she's still in there." She spread her wings and glided down, turning around completely and sailing into the open doorway. Spyro just sighed and stared at the horizon as the setting sun started to color the sky.

"Cynder…I don't know what to do now…" He looked up as he heard something overhead, spotting Caelos and Flame descending on their way back from the Settlement watch. They both landed, Flame looking very upset and depressed. The two walked past him into the dojo, the smell of dinner starting to waft up to the purple dragon from the open doorway. Rivyera sure cooked a lot today it seemed… "I wasn't expecting her to be this far gone…is she still even Cynder anymore?" He stood up and jumped down, landing a little hard but not caring that his paws hurt from the impact. As he headed up the stairs, Ignitus came out and spotted him.

"Ah, Spyro…I hate to ask this, but we'll need you to eat separately. Cynder's a little more civil now, so she's eating dinner with us, and-"

"I get it…don't need her attacking me…"

The old fire dragon looked him over, then sighed and lowered his head to Spyro's eye level. "I'm truly sorry Spyro…it's not fair to any of us what Ripto and his cronies have done to her. We'll do what we can to bring her around again. For now, Neves and Plazyma will be out here with you, then Plazyma has reports from her watch at the dam."

Spyro just nodded silently and turned away, lying down in the middle of the balcony floor. His whole chest hurt with a terrible stabbing pain…was this really all worth it? What was his purpose now? Was he just meant to be an anti-evil weapon and nothing more? "Why am I even alive…" he whimpered, curling up and shivering as a cold wind picked up around him.


	48. 2-15

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 15 _

* * *

Sparx flitted around the temple, ignoring the butterflies that darted out of his way. A strange little light had caught his attention, hovering around the temple and peering into the windows. The glowing bug buzzed around keeping it in sight while trying to avoid being seen, if this thing could see at all. Spyro and the others were all fast asleep. Soon, however, the speck of light suddenly made a fast, wide curve and then shot off into the clouds. Sparx looked around for more, but apparently it was just that one orb, so flying back into the Temple the dragonfly alighted near Spyro's bed to wait for morning. It was probably nothing anyway. When morning came Spyro was the first one to wake up, which was unusual, but his dreams had been plagued with dark thoughts. He stretched and yawned, then sneezed when something landed on his nose. Sniffling he looked up to find Sparx.

"Hey Sparx, what's up?"

His sneeze had woken up Caelos and Shimmer though, and they looked over blearily at him while the bug flashed rapidly. "Wha…what's going on?" Shimmer asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Sparx found something spying on us it seems but couldn't find out what it was. Some small glowing thing."

"What, another dragonfly?" Sparx flashed a few times at her.

"Nope."

~We'll just have to keep out eyes open then.~ Caelos yawned and stretched, spreading his wings a few times. ~Wow I'm hungry…~

"Well you barely ate anything last night, no wonder. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast." Shimmer hopped down off her bed, then doubled back and nuzzled Spyro. "You okay?"

"Huh?" He'd been staring at the floor. "I dunno…"

"Things will be okay. Just hang in there."

"I have something I need to talk with everyone about tonight."

She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh?"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure how to present it so…I'd rather it be after training and stuff today. Rivyera wants us to train our flight combat again."

She looked him over; he was still covered in bandages from his battle with Cynder and from her recent clawings, he was in no shape to be working out yet, not with his wounds still so fresh. "She wants the rest of us to train, you however still have some open cuts. You will not train until they're healed." His wings sagged, making her sigh. "I know it sounds harsh, Spyro, but it's for your own good, if those wounds don't heal they'll forever affect your performance."

"I'll be in the library then…"

"Not until you've had something to eat." She laughed and wrapped her lithe tail around his neck like a leash, teasingly leading him to the dojo.

"Doesn't Neves, y'know, not like you doing this kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he's too serious and uptight." When they were by the huge central statue she let him go. "He's afraid I'm gonna flirt with you other boys too much and leave him. I like you, but…I can't really explain it. I love Neves. Even though we're still too young to be pairing up." Spyro's face fell. She cocked her head at him, then nuzzled him again and licked his cheek. "Hey…there's someone out there for you too. Things may be crazy right now, but I'm sure you'll find her when everything's solved."

"Thanks…sometimes I wonder if there is anyone for me though…"

"There is. You just gotta stay open. Now come on, let's go get breakfast for the others. Neves was up all night with a headache so he's gonna sleep in."

The day went by fairly normally, though the guardians were on the lookout for more messages. Some information came from the Oceanic Isles, regarding Aquaria Towers not too far from the Isles barrier, but it wasn't much more than a report of suspicious activity. Later that night though while they were all gathered and resting from the day's activities, Spyro sighed, watching Sparx flit around the room over their heads.

"We may be being watched more actively than we think," he said, getting their attention.

"How do you mean?" Ignitus asked.

"Sparx found something peering into the windows last night. Some sort of floating glowing object that wasn't a bug. According to him it didn't even look alive."

"Possibly a scrying crystal," Cyril scowled. "Where did it go?"

Sparx flashed rapidly. "Into the clouds, he says."

Ignitus grumbled. "We'll have to keep our eyes and ears more open then, I don't like the sound of that."

"Also, I wanted to bring up something," Spyro added as he sat up.

"Is this what you mentioned this morning?" Shimmer asked. He nodded.

"It's about time we picked up where we left off a few years ago." Spyro's hide flashed dimly and one of the elemental orbs rolled from him. "We have four of these, we need to obtain the other four and keep those morons from using them."

"But we don't know where Ripto and his friends have hidden these orbs," Shimmer remarked.

"Maybe not, but I have a feeling they're using them to augment their own abilities. How else would you explain Ripto's shield?"

"So they have them on their persons? How does Tephra hold one then?" Neves readjusted his glasses. "We hold them but they don't augment us until we bring them out and use them actively."

"I think all of Tephra's power is purely magic enhancement over the years. That leaves Ripto, Gaul, Grendor, and Gnasty as the bearers of the others. Assuming they hold them at all and aren't using them to power something."

Ignitus cleared his throat to get their attention. "While this is important, we are running off on a tangent. Thanks to Plazyma's spying, we have obtained information that could prove to be useful. However, how we go about it is problematic. If we were to attack Elamrof, we'd need a probable cause, we can't just go in and ransack them because they're tunneling through a 'ceiling layer'. It's evident they've been doing so for the past four years, probably for a year at least before you young ones were caught up in this whole mess with that rescue mission. If we were to attack now, it would not be justified, since it's been four years of them tunneling, and we would be coming into a well-established cause out of the blue when it would have been far more appropriate to intervene at the beginning of the operations. Something dark lies in that mountain chain, something they are seeking, but what it is, we do not know and the books required for it have vanished. Such knowledge was not passed on to us from the previous guardians."

"Could it be the Chronicler's work?" Plazyma asked, idly twirling her crests over her eye.

Ignitus' tail stiffened. Rivyera sighed at his reaction. "…Its…possible. And though Ignitus and I are loth to say it, I believe the time has come for you young ones to embark on some serious, and very dangerous might I add, elemental training. As witnessed with Spyro's battle against Cynder's enhanced form, you are not strong enough to go into battle effectively against any of Ripto's henchmen, save maybe his underlings Crush and Gulp, whom Spyro defeated rather swiftly prior to his conflict with Cynder. If Spyro, the strongest of you little ones, could not defeat Cynder without rather gruesome injuries, she being one of the least of your worries in terms of sheer power, then your next training phase will pit your body and soul and mind against odds you've never dreamed of, for now that we see the true might of their forces through a glimpse at Cynder's tainted prowess, speed is of utmost import."

"Importance," Neves corrected under his breath, getting the others to smirk.

"She's right," Terrador grunted, his tail swishing along the floor, the heavy mace at the end making a stone grating sound. "Prophesied events are about to take place, ones which will require every ounce of elemental mastery your bodies can withstand. Though we, the guardians, have been watching and training you daily, our methods are limited to our own power, which you have surpassed for at least a year. I only wish we had the Earth elemental, but until he or she is found, we will have to rely on Spyro's Earth powers."

"Prophesied events? What do you mean?" Spyro asked, tilting his head curiously. Shimmer stifled a giggle, he looked cute when he did that.

"We will tell you more when the time is appropriate." Ignitus stretched and stood up slowly. "Dire events approach, but it's best for you not to know of them. They are, right now, needless worries, since they cannot be forestalled. You will need all clarity of mind in order to undergo your next stage of training, and while forewarned is forearmed, as the saying goes, ignorance is bliss in this case. You will know when the time comes, they are worries that you don't need burdening your minds during your reforging."

"…Re…forging?" Flame asked. His tail twitched like an irritated cat's. "I don't like the sound of that."

Volteer nodded. "It's a true enough metaphor all the same, Flame. Similar could be asserted of our training modifying your bodily structures and mental capacities and elemental endurances, however the process you are to be immersed in is a far more complete, yet as Rivyera divulged, hazardous methodology." Flame just sat there staring at him, eyes darkened as his focus was inwards, trying to piece that together.

"Basically Flame, it means we're up to our neck in-"

"Plazyma."

"Sorry."

Spyro sighed, looking at the door. "But still, the core problem is getting those orbs. And here we're still sitting around waiting for hell to break loose. I don't understand why Ripto hasn't just loosed Elamrof on the land, I mean, those Nonsleepers can't be killed or stopped, they could wreak complete havoc throughout the world within a week if only they were freed, and then Ripto and the others would be free to do as they please without any fear from us."

Caelos was sitting silent and just looking back and forth between everyone, his tail swishing across the floor. "Caelos, do you have anything to add?" The wind dragon shrugged and signed quickly. Spyro scowled.

"I will not go as a thief in the night. If things are meant to pass, a chance will present itself openly and honestly. I'm tired of all this sneaking, breaking and entering. I was all for it before when my life was still fresh out of hardship, but now that I've had time to reflect, things have changed. I now have a kinship with light as I do all the other elements, excluding darkness, and in order to maintain that, I've readied myself to do as little wrong as I can where I can. Sneaking into Elamrof based on assumptions, with the intent of stealing what they've stolen, doesn't settle right with me. The ends do not justify the means, a good outcome does not justify an evil action. Evil begets evil in the end though the short-term outcome may be good."

They all stared at him in amazement. Rivyera smiled knowingly. "Very well-said, Spyro, and very befitting for you. I do hope we are able to adhere to such a philosophy though, even good must sometimes be done under the cloak of secrecy which can oft be perceived as evil, and in fact the border between guarded good and deceit is a fine blade edge on which to tread. While I admire and encourage your pursuit of good purposes and methods, do not let your judgement be clouded with self-righteousness, lest your honest ways lead to a dishonest fall, which is still possible even with good intent guiding you. The darkness is crafty and can sway you to misinterpret goodness, quite easily too if your reasoning is veiled."

"So you're complaining about sitting and waiting for things to happen, yet your intention is to just that?"

The purple dragon shrugged with his wings. "I was voicing frustration."

Shimmer leaned over to Neves and lowered her voice to a very quiet whisper. "Is it just me or is Spyro…more articulate lately and a little more nonchalant than normal?"

"Sure seems like it. I hope the stress of Cynder's darkness doesn't break him."

Nightshade looked sidelong at Ignitus, then at Spyro. "Speaking of this 'kinship', as you put it, may we see your light powers?" Spyro hesitated. "Don't worry, Spyro. We cannot train your light abilities, as none of us know how it works. As said before, we've done all we can to build up your elemental endurances, that's the extent of our assistance with your newfound ability. I would also ask for a demonstration of your time control as well," everyone's eyes widened at that, some in surprise, some in shock, others in dismay at having been discovered, "but that's also a power that you yourself must exercise, and you're probably not skilled enough with it to really show us anything worthwhile except maybe some spacial displacement through time halting."

He felt a little relieved at that but something didn't feel right. Regardless, Spyro strode forward to the center of the room while everyone else scooted back to the walls, Nightshade draping his wing over Rivyera. "It's hard to summon it at will, it tends to come out more when things get desperate…"

"At least try," Cyril replied. "When you can do it once at will, subsequent times shall become easier and easier, as you know from your other elements."

Spyro rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes, standing still. He stood still for so long that Plazyma looked around and then sighed. "What is this, did he fall asleep standing up?" As soon as she'd said that however, Spyro's eyes opened and he hunkered lower. They could feel a strange, somehow soothing ebbing power coming from him. Thrusting his head forward he breathed fiercely. They all just looked at him. Plazyma couldn't help but smirk. "That's it? Is his light power as invisible as real light?"

Ignitus shook his head as Spyro stood there looking around in confusion. "Nothing manifested. It was there but didn't manifest into an element."

"Try again!" Shimmer said with a smile. Spyro gave a half-smile back but again, something felt off. Why hadn't his light breath done anything? Before he could repeat it however, a faint knocking on the other side of the dojo door caught their attention.

"Enter," Ignitus called, and the stone door rolled open. Sitting there like a worn-down cat, her tail curled around her paws and wings hanging to the floor, was Cynder. Spyro's heart skipped a beat, but before he could smile he grew afraid of her, would she assault him again? "Hello Cynder. Feeling any better?"

She mumbled something softly and looked away, but Flame, the one closest to the door, stood up and walked up to her quietly. Some whispering went back and forth, Cynder never looking up. "She says it's too cold and lonely down there."

Ignitus nodded and smiled, though the others could tell his smile was a bit forced. Cynder never saw it though, keeping her eyes down. "You may join us if you wish, as long as you maintain some self-control."

She merely nodded a bit and followed Flame into the room, her body slung low like a spooked cat. She gave Spyro a wide berth as she crept in, and curled up among the moss and lichens at the far end of the room, hiding her face under her wing. Spyro almost choked… the strong, proud Cynder he'd known looked more like a beaten dog at death's door now. He didn't realize he was still staring at her until Plazyma cleared her throat. "Well?"

"H-huh? Oh…right…" He sighed deeply and tried to focus, but now when he closed his eyes all he could see was Cynder. His mind started straying…why was the Chronicler so important? Who was he? Why was Ignitus so anxious at the mention of that name? What connection did he have to their training? Would their training be sufficient to defeat Tephra, Ripto, Gnasty, Grendor and Gaul and finally retrieve the missing elemental orbs? Would those orbs even be useful? What were they needed for? What was Ripto planning with them that he had gone to such great lengths in the Outer Realms to excavate them? Why did he even need Gaul or Grendor or Tephra or Gnasty anymore if he had such powerful elemental gems? Why hadn't they attacked yet and only sent those sporadic raids rather than sweeping out in full force? Why were they holing themselves up in Mount Elamrof? Why were they even at Elamrof in the first place, why not the Burned Lands farther north around the wastes of Mount Boysitbig's ashen fallout? Why not Boysitbig itself with its vast resources? Why hadn't they captured areas like Tall Plains where they would have increased influence over surrounding lands? Were they waiting for something? What were they waiting for? Were they recovering from the blow of losing Cynder's tainted improvements? Why had they taken Cynder in the first place, why not Plazyma or Shimmer or hell, Spyro himself if they were so concerned with him? Why weren't they directly attacking him? Why did they use Cynder? Were they going to use her for breeding? She deserved far, far better than that… Spyro's mind swirled like this, one idea leading to another, all interconnected, none answered, nothing but a maelstrom of confusion sucking him to the depths of an ocean of despair and fear… sucking him into itself so strongly in fact that everything went black and he felt like he was really falling.

What caught him from that fall? A strangely familiar rocky warmth. He struggled to open his eyes, but whether they were open or not, he could not tell, for everything was dark regardless. Lying still he heard and felt a strange, soothing wind that seemed to be pushing his rock forward. He knew this place. And the voice that soon hailed him. _Welcome back, young purplescale._

"Why am I here again? Why can't I see?" Spyro asked in confusion.

_I do not know myself. The previous times, I called you here. But this time it seems you have called me, though you may not realize it._

"…I called?"

_Somehow yes, you did. Care to tell what's troubling you this time?_

"Shouldn't you know that already since you already knew what I was thinking before?"

_Ah, there is a difference Spyro. Before, I was watching you, and divining from your words and inflections what was on your mind. However as of late you've contained everything, up until the advent of Cynder's suicidal depression. From your actions there though I cannot guess much other than that you are troubled over it, which anyone would be if their best friend suddenly started wanting to die._ Something warmer and soft fell over his back; Spyro could have sworn it was a huge dragon paw. _Again I pose my question, do you wish to tell me what's on your mind? I can wager a few guesses from your discussion a few minutes ago, but that doesn't seem to be the full story._

The purple dragon sighed and shivered, hiding under his wings. "Why am I even here…why am I alive in the first place?"

_Why do you ask that?_

"Everything hinges on me…I have all this power, I'm supposed to use it for everyone else…but I feel like a tool…like my only purpose is to kill off evil, that I'm not supposed to have close friends or even…with Cynder…"

_Ah, yes…everyone with power feels this way at some point or other._

"If elemental power is needed to overthrow this crap then…why couldn't they just make something like, I dunno…legendary elemental weapons or something that others can use? Why does it have to be me? I wish it weren't so…"

_Weapons are not aware of themselves, and could far more easily fall into the dark one's control. You have the ability to reason and use your powers for good. A weapon is in the end just a tool, it lacks a heart and a soul. As for why you… That's a very common thought for individuals who happen to be placed in such dire times, but it is not our place to question it, no matter how hopeless or useless or depressing or frustrating it may be. Many who live through darkness wish such times had never fallen on them. But it's not our place to question it. Rather, as sentient beings capable of reason, it is our task then to live through it and strive to repulse the evil tides, and make the day bright as we wish it to be. Even when it feels that things are beyond our control, life is what we make of it. And if our lives cannot be made better by our own designs, we can at least try to make it better for those who follow, so that they may not feel this tearing confusion or fear the tides trying to drown them._

Spyro sighed heavily, that last remark making him think about Rivyera and Nightshade, and their new clutch that was on the way. "Those who follow…will anyone ever follow me?"

_Do you wish for that?_

"More than anything else… at first I was fine with living life alone, but… now…"

_Life is what you make of it. In the end, things will be fine, and if it's not fine yet, then it's not the end. Never lose sight of that ray of light at the end._

"But there's no light anymore…"

_Because you have clouded yourself in worries. You should follow the advice of your friends, and learn to let go. But! not indefinitely. Letting go does not mean forever. You can let go of something for a little while, in order to turn your focus to something else. Take things in steps, even when they pile on and demand to be done all at once._

"Easier said than done…" Spyro sighed again and tried to forget everything he'd been worrying about. The darkness seemed to lighten a shade as he strained against his own mind.

_Do not let your worries overcome you, lest they take more control than is good for you. Like they have now. It sounds like it's time for you to wake up, and…take a breath of fresh air to clear your mind._

Spyro suddenly gasped hard, feeling like his lungs had been crushed by an iron hand. Wracked with a coughing fit he suddenly bolted up, heaving for air, everyone in the dojo around him in a close ring, worry on their faces. His head throbbed and felt like someone was stabbing him every time he coughed, but gradually he was able to look up, his eyes wet from tears forced out from the pressure of his hacking.

"Are you okay?" Shimmer asked, her voice squeaking with worry.

"I th-think so…wha happened?"

"You just…stopped breathing and then passed out!" Plazyma said, her eyes wide. As if realizing it was her that had spoken she cleared her throat and looked away, pretending to not care.

"Is something troubling you, Spyro?" Volteer asked. "You appeared deep in postulation rather than focusing on your light power."

"Sounds to me like he was thinking so hard he forgot to breathe," Neves said, shaking his head.

Spyro rubbed his throat, feeling very raspy and sore. His windpipe stung. "Yeah…got a lot on my mind…but I've decided not to let it bother me…like I said earlier, if things are meant to pass, the chances will come openly, so…nothing to do but wait for them."

"Heh…took your brain longer to figure out what your mouth had said." Plazyma brushed back her crests, briefly exposing her whole face before noisily sighing. "It's time to eat though, so I think we should eat before we have Spyro knock himself out again."

"Quite right," Cyril said with a nod. "The show can suffice a belatement. Let us dine then."

They ate dinner in relative silence, brooding over what had happened tonight and what had been said. Neves and Shimmer kept an eye on Spyro, who seemed a little woozy and once in a while would shiver or sway as he ate, still not fully recovered from losing his breath. Cynder didn't eat much, though at Flame's gentle urging she finished off a few fruits. Rivyera looked a little uneasy. Nightshade nuzzled her softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, Night. Stop worrying so much."

"It's almost time though."

She sighed, then shook her head with a humorous smile. "I'm fine."

"I have the room ready just in case."

"While it's nice to be prepared-MPH!" Everyone looked up in alarm as Rivyera hunched over with a loud cry, her body shivering repeatedly. "N-Night…"

"Luck favors the prepared! Everyone, out of the room please!" Terrador said in a raised voice. "The girls may stay if they want, but the boys must clear the room!"

They did so without question, though they hesitated, wanting to help. Shimmer stayed behind but Cynder and Plazyma followed the boys into the Pool of Visions room, Cyril, Volteer, Terrador and Ignitus following them and closing the door tightly. "Let us retire to the library below," Ignitus suggested, the door to the side rolling open at that remark. "You will learn later, but a bearing dragoness can become…rather unpredictable."

"Speaking from experience?" Plazyma chided with a smirk as they headed into the passage leading down to the underground library. The others couldn't help but snort as they tried to repress their laughter. Ignitus sighed, seemingly out of longing, but he smiled at her humor and shook his head.

"Not myself, none of us guardians have ever been parents, though some of Rivyera's unsuccessful pregnancies…taught us well that distance is mandatory."

"Ouch…" Flame winced.

"Pregnancies…" Cynder whispered to herself, though her voice echoed around them in the stone tunnel. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she looked up at Ignitus, stopping in her tracks. "That water dragoness is pregnant?"

"Was. She won't be by the end of the night." Cynder tilted her head curiously, looking much like an innocent kitten. Spyro blushed, grateful that they were covered in fungal-lit darkness, the redness of his face at how cute she looked like that went unnoticed by the others. Ignitus chuckled. "What I mean to say is that…well…she's giving birth now."

Even in the gloom, they all felt as if a veil had been parted around her. Cynder was smiling. A real smile, like a child hearing great news.

Neves, however, seemed to fade into the shadows at the side of the room, and resigned to following them at a distance until they'd reached the library. He didn't want them to see how excited he was. Excited…and extremely nervous.

-

The night crept by slowly. Once in a while they could hear Rivyera crying out in pain, or Nightshade yelling, probably from Rivyera's claws or something. Though they tried to read up on things like the elemental orbs, or hunted for information about Elamrof, the goings-on upstairs was always front and center in their minds, almost driving them crazy. Neves was pacing restlessly and constantly muttering to himself, always glancing up at the entrance to the upper tunnels. Spyro kept glancing at Cynder, but noticed that she still remained oblivious to the others around her, engrossed in a book. She often sighed, but wouldn't reply to anyone if they asked her what was wrong. Flame took up a seat by her and just read quietly by her. Spyro wanted to as well but he didn't want her suddenly snapping and shredding him again, so he had to swallow his desires and sulk around the bookshelves out of sight.

Shimmer eventually came down looking for them, finding most of them dozing off. Cyril and Terrador were snoozing at opposite ends of the reading area, Flame and Cynder had faceplanted in their books and were snoring slightly, Spyro's head kept nodding as he fell asleep and then suddenly jerked up again, and Caelos was flat on the floor surrounded by a bunch of books. Plazyma, Ignitus and Volteer were the only ones still somewhat conscious. Ignitus noticed the young water dragoness approaching and yawned loudly. "Everything going okay up there?"

She nodded with a weary but rather proud smile. "Come upstairs if you want to see for yourself."

They roused the others and after a lot of sleepy grumbling and stretching and yawning, they all headed upstairs as silently as they could. Instead of leading them to the dojo, Shimmer sidetracked towards the lower tunnels. Not too far down, a few corridors away from where Cynder's room lay, she opened a hidden side-door and held it open for them. "Shhhh…" she mouthed.

The room was lined with glowing crystals, casting their light on a central shallow pit lined with mosses and silks and pillows. Rivyera lay there, curled up tightly, with Nightshade curled up around her behind her back, his great dark wing over her. He looked up at them with one eye and pulled his wing back. Rivyera just smiled, looking completely exhausted but incredibly happy despite her fatigue. Lifting her own wing and moving her tail a bit she smiled particularly at Neves. Three eggs lay there by her belly, two were soft shades of blue with gentle curling white swirl patterns, the third was a dark blue with maroon star-like splotches of varying sizes.

"Looks like Neves isn't an only child anymore," Plazyma whispered, but her voice didn't carry her usual snide or chiding tone. In fact a slight warm smile was tugging at her lips. Shimmer leaned against Neves with a grin, prompting him to hold her with his wing. Rivyera purred quietly and nuzzled the three eggs, covering them with her wing again to keep them warm.

"Welcome to the world…" she whispered with a happy smile.


	49. 2-16

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 16 _

* * *

"FLAME MOVE YOUR ASS!"

"OW!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Flame barrel-rolled to the side just in time to avoid Plazyma's lightning breath. The Dreadwing assaulting the red dragon shrieked and fell, carrying its rider with it into the fog below and whatever lay there to claim them. On a nearby rock spire Ignitus and Cynder sat and watched the other young dragons combat the swarm of enemies trying to invade Tall Plains. Cynder just sat staring at them. As wise as he was, Ignitus couldn't tell what was going on in her head. "You used to do this a lot with Spyro."

"I did?" she asked, the mention of his name making her eyes seek him out and track the purple dragon's movements.

"Indeed. You and Spyro were probably the strongest of the group together."

"...I think I remember a little bit..." She looked down at the edge of the spire sadly, then up at him. "Aren't you going to go help them?"

He smiled wryly. "Nice try. They don't need our help, they're capable on their own though they are a bit rusty from inactivity." He folded his wing around her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

She scowled, then sighed and leaned against his foreleg. "Daddy..."

_She's having another delirium swing..._ he thought to himself as she closed her eyes and slowly slumped to the ground in slumber. He sighed and watched the others, noting how Neves and Shimmer stayed side-by-side.

Spyro rolled to one side, then another, dodging arrows from a Dreadwing's mount. Spinning past he flung his paw out, catching the ape's bowstring and yanking the weapon from its grasp. The armored primate went to draw its sword, but Spyro looped around tightly, spinning vertically and bringing his earth-hardened tail down on its helmet. Stunned, it slipped sideways off the saddle and fell into the fog-covered doom below. The Dreadwing wheeled around, dodging a swipe to the face. "Crap I missed!" Spyro hissed under his breath, not a second before the thing bellowed, knocking him back with a high-pitched pressure blast. Spyro was sent out of control briefly; as he pulled up he spotted Ignitus and... "CYNDER NO!" He zapped forward and caught her just before she crept over the spire edge. Ignitus looked down in shock as the purple dragon hoisted her back up.

"Faking your own delusions now? Cynder, do we need to lock you up in that room again?"

"No..." she whimpered, shying against his side away from Spyro.

"Then enough with the suicide attempts."

Spyro sat there watching her, feeling very hurt, but a cry from Shimmer redirected his attention to the task at hand. Up in the cloud a few air golems had materialized and were pitting their strength against Caelos' whirlwinds, the wind dragon caught against three foes while the Dreadwings kept the others occupied. Spyro raced up, enveloping himself in fire and shooting past Shimmer and Neves, knocking out the foe they were doubleteaming against. "GO HELP CAELOS!" he shouted looping around for another strike as the Dreadwing righted itself. Nearby, Flame breathed fire all over two Dreadwings and their mounts, forming bubbles of suspended fire energy around them. He dodged a sword strike right into the path of another, yelping as it cut across his back. Plazyma held out her paws towards the Dreadwings, electricity streaming from her mouth down her forelegs and pooling around her paws. At Flame's cry of pain she flicked her toes, huge arcs of lightning leaping forward and striking the flying creatures, the energy disruption causing Flame's fire bubbles to burst in fiery explosions. She zapped down and caught Flame before one of the falling fireballs carried him with itself.

"That's one I've never seen before," she said, watching the fog part briefly around the flaming bodies. "You okay?"

"It wasn't a deep cut..." he hissed through his teeth. His back stung against her chest as she held him.

Looking around she noticed that Spyro had the other Dreadwings and apes distracted. "Well, guess we're done here, get over to Ignitus."

"I can't fly..."

With a heavy sigh of frustration she flew him over to the fire guardian. Up in the clouds Neves and Shimmer spiraled around gusts of wind, Caelos using the drafts from the golem strikes to propel them and help them dodge. Handling three at once though going at full power was taking a heavy toll on him, he was already exhausted from the multitasking.

"I can't freeze them!" Neves growled, another of his ice attacks getting blown away. Caelos roared, a huge plume of spiraling air sucking up the golems and crushing them together under intense air pressure. Shimmer yelped as it sucked her in too. "AGH!" Caelos stopped immediately, the spot of air pressure rushing outwards and sending them all hurtling backwards. The combined lump of water, ice and atmospheric particles shivered and rumbled, flying apart again and forming into a supergolem, the air around them howling like a tornado. Before they could react it had them caught in a vortex, spinning them around violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHIIII FEEEL SIIIIIICK!" Shimmer screamed.

Down below, Spyro was finishing off the last Dreadwing when he felt a huge shift in air pressure; looking up he saw the huge air golem binding his friends in a crosswind too strong for them to escape from. The distraction however gave the ape he was dueling enough time to draw its sword and catch him with the draw, his horn catching the blade but the force throwing him off enough for the Dreadwing to grab with its claws. "Ah crap..." he grumbled, grimacing as it shrieked in his face. He blasted it with electricity, freeing himself long enough to slip into his time powers, darting around the frozen winged beast. He froze its wings and tail, then backed off as he felt his limit approaching. It was rather comical to watch the Dreadwing and its rider look about in utter confusion and fear as they fell through the fog, unable to move. Panting, he glanced up at the fight above just in time to watch an icy explosion settle the dispute, a shower if frozen shards falling like a waterfall into the fog and out of sight. Neves and Caelos reappeared from the growing cloud cover, Neves carrying a rather sick-looking Shimmer. "What happened up there?" he asked, following them back to Ignitus.

"Er...well...we needed water or something to get sucked up in the golem's body so I could freeze it and..." Shimmer burped a bit and clutched her stomach with a pathetic whine. Spyro's face contorted.

"...Ew."

"Yeah. In battle, you use whatever cards you're dealt..." Neves looked a little queasy himself so Spyro decided not to have them talk anymore until they were feeling better. Caelos again seemed to be avoiding Shimmer, even when his help was needed to carry her back to the Atllawa village so Flame could be patched up and the others could rest before the flight home. As they were relaxing in the sunlight poking through the gathering stormclouds, Ignitus wandered out by himself, overlooking the village. They were still recovering from the Elite attack Spyro had helped repel, most of the crops had been destroyed. Sitting atop a cliff by a waterfall he watched Spyro, exhausted as he was from the battle and from inexperience with his time powers, wandering amid the fields and using his earth power to help the crops grow a little more.

~He should be to the point where he can summon a storm, should he not?~

The old fire dragon sighed and flicked his tail, then shrugged with his wings and turned around to walk into the forest. Watching a few quetzal-like birds weave between the branches, their long streamer tailfeathers curling like dancer ribbons, he came to a clearing and sat down again, closing his eyes and sunning himself with outspread wings. "Sometimes I wonder, really. But we shouldn't push him too hard."

~Agreed. Pushing youth too hard can have irreversible effects on the psyche. Still, you should give him a power goal to strive towards instead of using Cynder as a sole basis. A storm is more easily calculable in terms of goal strength to achieve.~

"I realize that. And I will present them with the idea soon. Are the preparations ready for their training?"

~They have been ready for over two ages, primed for the advent of this veil of darkness rearing its head.~

Ignitus sighed. "As much as they need to...I don't know why but I hesitate." Looking over his shoulder at the path he'd trod through the trees, he fell quiet briefly. "Is it..."

~Your desire to be a father? Perhaps, and most likely. But the path you've chosen is itself as noble as parenthood. They are your children essentially, especially since most of them have no family. But, the time has come for you to let them go. Sometimes, the time to let them go and be on their own is also the most dangerous time of their lives, but you can't teach them life for them, they must find everything out on their own.~

"I realize this, but..."

~Have faith. There is another on your side who has assisted them several times in the recent past and is continuing to do so. He is trustworthy. There are others too working in the background. On both sides. And some of them should not be here.~

The fire dragon's eyes widened. "How do you mean? Explain this to me."

~I cannot do that. I cannot reveal information that may change the course of events already set in motion. All I can do is tell what is, and offer hints, not direct information. But I am allowed to "cheat" a bit, so I will say this. The dark side itself you are fighting has an ulterior source that is not of this plane. Why it has not stricken the world yet, I do not know, it possesses the power to eliminate Spyro with a mere wave of its claws.~

"Is it like yourself, unable to directly interfere?"

~That is but one theory of mine. Possibly the most accurate, but only time will tell. Continue your guidance. And...Ignitus, why are you so tense at hearing mention of me?~

The guardian stiffened a bit. "Has your memory given out?"

A faint chuckle echoed around him, one of warm amusement. ~So you still remember. It is entirely your choice, keep in mind I have offered it to you alone out of many others.~

"I don't want to leave them all..."

~What we want is rarely ever valid against the progression of life. Have faith in your children, in your friends, and in your ability to teach them and protect them. Maybe it won't be enough in itself, but... you're not the only one in this, other influences will keep them going should anything happen. Guide them well and may the ancestors look after you.~

"May they look after us all..." Ignitus mumbled. The whispering voice faded into the soft murmur of the wind in the leaves, carrying the bubbling voice of the nearby creek and the faint myriad of twitters from the forest birds. Looking around at the nature around him he stretched out his wings again, using the very tip of one to softly caress a sleeping rodent on a branch. It looked up at him in alarm, then stretched and curled up again in another position. "To sleep like this in oblivion of the surrounding world...how I miss those days."

The flight back to the temple was quiet and tense, with Cynder having to ride on Ignitus' back so she wouldn't try something. When they got back he took her down to the basement for Rivyera to talk to her while the others sparred against animated dummies in the dojo. Instead of hanging around Spyro, Sparx kept himself occupied by patrolling the Temple and the surrounding grounds. Whatever that glowing thing was, the dragonfly couldn't stop thinking about it. Flitting precariously around spider webs, the glowing bug eventually gave up the day's search and flew into the bedroom where the young dragons slept, perching on a root sticking out of the ceiling and waiting for Spyro to come back in. He didn't have to wait long; the door rolled open a few minutes later, Shimmer, Spyro and Plazyma limping in. Sparx immediately flew over and perched on Spyro's left horn.

"Owww...that was harsh..." Shimmer grumbled, heading over to the small stone table by her bed. She started working on a lotion for their sore muscles, crushing leaves and mixing some stuff in a small bowl.

"Hopefully Rivyera can talk some sense into that blockhead," Plazyma huffed, hopping up onto her bed and laying down with her paws tucked under her chest. "Ignitus sure seemed tense on the way back here."

Spyro sighed and looked out the window. "I hope she'll be okay..."

Caelos came in quietly, playfully giving Plazyma a soft swat on the shoulder with his tail as he passed her bed. Shimmer glanced up at the sound. "Hey Caelos, you look sore." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that, your body language is like a book now. Is something wrong?" He looked over his shoulder back at the doorway. "Oh...it's Neves isn't it?" He nodded and she sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"Something wrong with the ass again?" Plazyma asked. Flame stopped in his tracks as he entered the room, pausing at her remark. "Not you, hothead, the coldheart, the other ass."

"Wonder what's wrong this time..." Spyro grumbled, turning from the window and heading back out into the dojo to find Neves staring out the open doorway to the balcony. "Hey Neves, you okay after all that?"

"Sure. Fine."

"You don't sound it."

The others walked into the room, all curious as to what might be on his mind. Before Neves could answer though, the far door rolled open and Cynder wandered into the room. "Hey Cynder...feeling any better?" Neves asked as she approached. She giggled and nodded.

"The water dragoness let me warm one of the eggs!"

The ice dragon's tail and wings stiffened, a slight scowl appearing on his face. "Oh, really..."

Cynder squealed and skipped around Spyro, flicking him with her tail. "IcantwaitIcantwaitIcantwait!" she chanted, making him laugh. "Oohhh I wanna see them! I can't wait until they hatch!" She glanced over at Neves and shot him a huge smile. "You're so lucky! You get to have cute little baby siblings!"

Shimmer smiled too, but when she looked at Neves her smile faded. "Something wrong?"

He just shrugged, then stood up and turned away. "I'm gonna go scout the island for that glowing object again, I'll be back soon."

"Wait Nev-" Shimmer said, but he sprinted off to the balcony and disappeared. She sat there with her paw held out, falling from a stopping gesture to a limp, confused position as she stared at the door.

"What's up his butt?" Plazyma scoffed. "What's he got to be upset about? I'd be grateful to have siblings." They all turned to her in surprise. She just cocked an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

Flame sighed. "I think he's jealous and upset; ever since Rivyera laid, she and Nightshade have been in hiding."

Shimmer rubbed her foreleg, staring at the floor. "I wish he'd stop taking everything so personal..." Spyro nuzzled her comfortingly, getting a returning purr.

Neves landed on the island shore and folded his wings against his sides, grumbling to himself. Looking out at the sea he sighed, remembering his mother teaching him how to swim, his father always hovering nearby worriedly in case he started drowning... how he longed for those days again, when it was just him and them, none of this training day in and day out, guardian this, guardian that... He laid down on the thin sandy bar and lay his head on his paws, the water lapping at his toepads and the little beard-like tuft of scales on his chin. "Why...OW!" He yelped and shot up, looking around and spotting a small berry rolling away from him into the water. Feeling the juice dripping down the side of his head he turned in that direction, ears attentive. Something made a very faint rustle. In a flash he was on it, hunkered low to the ground like a cat, stalking forward. Something white darted just out of sight. Neves gave pursuit, always _just_ seeing a flash of white disappear around a mushroom or a rocky outcrop. He chased it up to the "cliff" overlooking the sea, then lost sight of it near the boulder off to the side. Walking around the boulder he paused...where had it gone? Shrugging to himself he turned back to the shore, but then looked back over his shoulder at the boulder. "Shimmer..." His mind rolled back to that night a year ago where he had somewhat proposed to her and she had wholeheartedly accepted, the two of them perched atop that boulder. And again, not too long ago, he had meticulously prepared her favorite dish and hidden it behind that boulder to present to her as a little snack for a date. "Shimmer..." he said to himself again, looking up at the Temple and remembering her words to him just before he'd left. Turning around once more he sat at the cliff edge, watching the sunlight dance off the waves, some gulls in the distance circling as they rode the thermals. "I just don't know...my parents don't care about me much anymore, they'd rather be with each other and their new eggs...they've replaced me..."

"You're never replaced."

The ice dragon jumped and whirled around, looking for the voice's source. "Who's there?"

"Why do you think you're replaced?" It seemed to come from one of the tallest mushrooms not too far off. Neves crept up to it silently. "At peace, dragon. I'm on your side, although I do not wish to be seen. You won't be able to catch me anyway, so waste not the effort."

"How can I trust you?"

"How can you trust anyone, indeed? Even your friends?" Neves cocked his head at this, confused. "You can't even trust your own parents, it sounds like."

He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder..."

"Don't wonder. Just trust. Have faith. Just like I'm asking you to right now. Sometimes, when you need proof the most, you will be denied it, so it is best to go by what your heart says, not your mind or your reason."

As tempted as he was to peek up and see who it was, Neves somehow felt he could trust this voice. It was a male voice, probably a few years older than himself, but it also sounded weary and a tad lonely. "But how can I trust my parents when they've replaced me?"

"Why do you think they replaced you?"

"They have eggs now...three of them. And mom has always been wanting kids..."

"Didn't you do the 'replacing' before them?"

Neves felt affronted, a growl escaping his mouth. "How?"

"You replaced your parents, who love you, with new friends about three years ago. Have you stopped to think of it from that angle? You could have spent time with your parents instead, but you chose to spend it with your friends."

"I-...uh..." Neves fumbled. "It's not the same..."

"It is, and you know it. Allow me to offer another change of perspective. You are growing older and more mature, and soon you'll be out in the world, 'replacing' them with Shimmer and an eventual family. Your parents too are growing older, and because you're going to be leaving them soon, they still wish to have kids to raise. They would be lonely without you wouldn't they?"

"Well...I...I guess, maybe..."

A faint chuckle came from the mushroom's occupant. "But, we're focusing on a slightly erred angle of this perspective. Your parents love you and always will. You are their child and nothing can ever change that. But, as you age, you draw farther from them, and one day you'll have your own family, and then you won't have much time for your parents at all. They're filling that gap. Replacing you would mean that they stop loving you, that you cease being their son. Wouldn't it, if you think about it logically? They want to continue having someone around to love and care for."

Neves couldn't refute it. "I suppose so...but...why are they always cooped up then? Away from me?"

"Firstly, you have your duties to attend to as the world darkens, therefore, you are away from them. Secondly, you'll find out when you have a family with Shimmer, that's all I can say. You'll have to converse with your mother on that subject. But bear in mind, it has nothing to do with them willingly estranging themselves from you. It pains them to leave you alone, but it's necessary for a short while. You're old enough to handle it, so please do so."

The ice dragon sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but this...voice...was right. Looking back up at the temple briefly he crept closer to the mushroom. "Um...can I ask what your name is?" No reply came, not a breath or a sound. Curious, he fluttered up to the top of the mushroom to find it vacated. Was this thing invisible or...had he already moved? He shook his head and flew back up to the balcony to find Shimmer sunning herself. She looked like she was asleep, laying there on her back with her paws curled up in the air. He stood there looking at her, a slight blush on his face at how cute she was.

Shimmer wasn't really asleep but she was wavering, having been lying there for a while waiting for him. She was daydreaming about having a big family with him, but around the time he landed beside her, her mind let reality take over. Neves wasn't keen on having kids, and in fact he seemed to hate them now because his parents were paying more attention to the eggs than to him. _Maybe my dream will never come true...I'll just be mated to him..._ She suddenly felt a bit cooler and darker; opening her eyes she saw Neves standing over her looking down at her, without his glasses. He lay down atop her, his body warmer than the slightly cloudy sunlight she'd been getting. "Nev?"

He nuzzled her nose and purred to her, folding his wings down around her. "Hey Shimmer...I'm sorry for how I've been acting." He licked her nose softly, making her blush. "Listen...when we're mates...how many kids do you want to have?"

She just stared at him, wondering if this wasn't some dream her mind was fabricating. "Are you feeling okay? Did something get you?"

He just smiled. "Let's just say some sort of muse talked some sense into me." He hugged her and sighed. "I'm truly sorry Shimmer...I've been such an ass lately when I shouldn't have been. I was only focusing on the fact that mom and dad have been secluded, not the real reason why...I shouldn't have snapped earlier or been so cold, especially to you..."

She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him tightly with a giggle. "Love you Neves, you're so sweet." Pushing him back a bit she licked his nose and smirked. "I'm thinking...8?"

He tilted his head and laughed a bit. "I was almost thinking 9."

They both laughed and rolled to the side as Shimmer started playfully wrestling with him. From the garden walkway and atop the temple, Flame and Spyro respectively were watching them, both feeling an intense heartache. Flame sighed and turned around, then meeped when he bumped into Cynder. "Hey Flame..."

"Something wrong?"

She rubbed against him, looking very sad. "I feel like I don't belong here..."

"Why's that? You were happy for Neves like, half an hour ago."

"But he looked so mean and upset...because of what I said..."

Spyro fought back tears as he watched Flame hug Cynder. Paws walking up behind made him turn around to see Ember walking up to him, looking sad as well with a message in her mouth. "Ember? What're you doing here?" he asked, standing up and eyeing her suspiciously. Why did she keep popping up lately? Warfang, the Settlement, now here at the Temple again? As distressed as she looked now he couldn't help but feel wary. She paused, wings folding tight against her sides. "Sorry, I'm just...surprised, I wasn't expecting to see you at all here."

She set the letter down and looked away. "The Warfang elders sent me to run this to the guardians..."

"Everything okay?"

She looked down at the garden to see Flame's back towards her. "No... I feel horrible about what I did to Flame but... Spyro... I do love you and I wanna be your girlfriend, but... I've been such a flip-flopping idiot, I don't think I deserve anyone as good as you or Flame... I'm just gonna go."

"Ember..." She paused when he said her name. "Maybe a relationship isn't a good idea right now for any of us. Wanna just try being friends first since you- well... _we_ got off on that bad start with the rescue mission?"

"Sure..." she whispered shyly, then flew off, face beet-red. Spyro wondered what was going on that would make the normally boisterous and chirpy Ember so skittish and downcast.

~Friends first?~

Spyro sighed and walked down the roof, falling off and gliding into the window to their room. He found Caelos on his bed with a book. "I dunno...what else was I supposed to say?"

~Fight for Cynder maybe?~

"Cynder's moving on...I just don't know anymore."

Caelos shrugged with his wings, turning a page using his air manipulation. ~Then maybe you should move on too, if you feel she is. If one moves, it's not good for the other to stagnate in place waiting for the moving one, or else you'll go all moldy.~

"...That's...uh...an interesting metaphor..." Caelos silently chuckled at the purple dragon's disgust at the thought of mold. "I just...I don't know what to do..." He slowly walked out of the room, Caelos following him with his eyes but otherwise making no further attempt at communication. Spyro wandered into the dojo, glancing up across the room to see Flame and Cynder walking into the Visions room, Cynder blushing a bit and looking away shyly as Flame whispered to her. She wandered off into the library tunnel, leaving him alone. Flame watched her, then sighed, his face falling before he headed into the dojo as well.

"Hey Spyro..."

"Hey..."

The red dragon lay down on the floor. "Can I uh...talk to you?"

"Maybe...I need to talk to you too."

"It's about Ember-"  
"It's about Cynder-"

They both paused and stared at each other. Flame cleared his throat. "Did she..."

"Yeah...she told me."

Flame looked away sadly, his wings hugging his sides. "Spyro...will you take care of her for me?"

The purple dragon hesitated, then looked at the floor. "Will you take care of Cynder for me?"

"...Yes..."

"Then I...guess we're done here."

"Yeah...I guess..." Flame glanced up at him nervously. "Spyro I'm so sorry, I've been wanting Cynder for so long too but I...I-I feel like a thief now...even though I didn't do anything..."

"No...it's not you. Cynder's changed... and she prefers you over me now."

Flame watched him carefully, seeing he was depressed and upset about it. "Are you...sure you can give her up like this? I-I mean...I'll take care of her but...I know she means a lot to you..."

"She was never mine in the first place, I have no giving or taking to do... it's her choice, not mine. Are you sure you can give up Ember?"

"...No...but...you just said it. I have no choice in the matter...she's the one who gave up first." Flame stood up slowly, looking ready to just lie down again and give up. "Take care of her..."

"I will..."

With that they both left the room. Unknown to them a pair of dim red eyes was watching them from the mossy shadows at the far end of the room. As Flame headed down to the library, the stone doors rolling shut behind him, Nightshade materialized in the Visions room and made his way down the tunnels to his mate's nesting room. Rivyera looked up and snarled at the moving door, bristling over her clutch. "Calm down, it's me," the dark dragon said softly as he entered. She shook her head and lay down again.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"I know. Maternal instinct." He curled up around her, smiling as she purred to him and nuzzled his shoulder.

"How are they upstairs?"

"Neves seems to have gotten over himself for now, though I think it best you talk to him soon. Spyro and Flame have..."

"...Given up?" she asked, looking very worried at his pause.

"No...well, yes and no. They've traded girls."

She nodded and yawned, looking down at the three eggs under her wing. "Probably for the best for now."

"Maybe. But Ignitus is worried. This tense peace is about to shatter." He looked down at the eggs too and lay his head on her shoulder, staring at them with half-lidded eyes. "Whatever power placed us here and gave us life, I hope it shields these little ones from the tides about to sweep us up..."

A tiny, almost inaudible chirp answered him from the dark-blue egg. They both chuckled and purred softly. "Soon... All three eggs are healthy this time, Night. Maybe that's a sign...that amid such a creeping shadow, there's still a lot of hope."

"How did Cynder take to your lecture?"

She smiled and nuzzled the eggs softly, laying her wing over them. "Very well. Whatever darkness has her true self isolated, I don't think it completely overshadowed her fondness for children. Her eyes changed somehow as I spoke to her...they seemed a little clearer, more attentive, in the presence of these eggs. Not by much, but it's potential progress."

He lay his wing over hers and softly groomed the back of her neck with his teeth, making her shiver as he got one of her common itchy areas. "Well then, looks like we'll have to send her down here every day for a little while and see if that helps. Any leverage we can get before the storm hits, the better off we'll be."

Rivyera nodded, then paused, her head jerking up as she stared at the door. It swung open quietly and she growled, teeth bared. Volteer's yellow-scaled face peeked in. "Settle down Rivyera it's just me." He came in and sat down at a distance, watching her curl up around her eggs again. "Warfang has sent us another message...the Catacombs underlying the citadel appear to be radiating some sort of power field, they suspect the enemy may be at work but the strength and numbers needed for safety in the tunnels against a possible invasion are somewhat lacking."

Nightshade sighed. "Looks like the kids get another field trip."


	50. 2-17

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 17 _

* * *

"So...some weird male voice spoke to you?"

Neves nodded, Rivyera giving him an odd look. Terrador flicked his wings a bit and grumbled to himself. The water dragoness sat up and stretched, then lay down on her other side, curling her tail around the eggs and pressing them against her belly to keep them warm. "Strange...a lot of things seem to be accessing this island without hindrance..."

"Hindrance?" Neves asked, tilting his head.

Terrador nodded. "Tonight at dinner I'll tell you, since the others should hear as well. But tell us more about this voice."

"He sounded...tired, almost. I mean, I'd been chasing him...it...whatever it was, never got a clear look. But...something about him felt...good. Like sunlight almost. He sounded cold like ice but warm like sunlight. And probably not much older than me."

The earth guardian prumed, eyes closed in thought. "When you think back, does it seem like it might have been that white-ish figure you young ones used to see here and there three years ago? Wary though I may be, it seems to be on our side."

"Could be neutral too, only resolving conflict," Rivyera suggested.

"Well...I think it may be the same creature, it avoided my sight the same way it used to back then." Neves yawned and pushed his glasses up with his paw to rub his eyes. "I'll keep an eye out. I was gonna talk to Spyro or Caelos later but that voice got to me first I guess..."

Terrador stood up and stretched, a few joints in his back cricking. "Let the others know that another mission is in line, you young ones may like this one. A little dungeon run would be good for you."

Neves sighed but nodded, then turned around to head out. "Neves!" Rivyera said, making him stop. "Later tonight, bring Shimmer and Cynder down here. We need to have a bit of discussion about various things. No, no, you're not in trouble," she added with a slight laugh at the look on his face, "just some things that need to be talked about." He nodded silently and left the room. Terrador sat down a little further away from Rivyera and laid down. "It's been a while since we talked alone."

Terrador nodded with a slight smile pulling at his lips. "Indeed, it's been too long. Though, we haven't really needed to for years since we're all clustered together every day."

"I know. But how are you and the others holding up up there now? You look tired."

The old earth dragon sighed. "Ignitus has been more and more perturbed by things, though he keeps them silent. Volteer and Cyril are constantly at each others' necks, and Cyril has been having one of his downward swings again."

She grumbled a bit. "Depression again? He's got to stop being so haughty."

"He's decided he's going to take the kids to their training when they're done with this Warfang mission."

"Any luck locating the earth elemental?"

He shook his head. "None. Ignitus has been asked to have Spyro do some research at the Settlement underground library and delay his training."

Her eyes widened. "Delay? But...that would mean..."

Terrador nodded grimly. "Yes. The fate of the world now stands at the door."

"All it needs to do is knock..."

"Indeed. But, let's turn to other matters. How are you and Night doing?"

She giggled at his informal tone. "We're doing well. I'm still out of it from the birth but it's been years since I've seen Night so happy." She looked down at the eggs and smiled, purring softly in her throat. "All three eggs seem to be alive this time around."

"And how are you feeling about it?"

She shot him a sly sideglance and smirked. "You should know me by now."

He chuckled and shrugged. "Rhetorical I guess. Congratulations and I hope they hatch healthy and lively." Rivyera nodded and lay her head down by the eggs, nuzzling them gently and purring a little louder.

"How's Volteer taking to it? Last time he seemed a little anxious."

"I think he's over-analyzing it again. He's afraid that you and Night rearing children in the temple here will shelter them much like it did with Neves." He stretched again and grunted. "I should get going though and see if Nightshade is back, he needs to be informed of the developments."

She nodded again and yawned. "Send him down here please and let him know-...wait, nevermind. I'll just tell him myself."

Terrador nodded and quietly left. She watched him, thinking way back to her first days as a diplomat between the Oceanic Isles and the Dragon Temple. Terrador had been the most amicable back then, a little gruff and crude but the most caring of the bunch. Ignitus had always been a little..."out there" in his own little visionary world, Cyril had been a high and mighty prat, and Volteer was constantly yapping a mile a minute at any given chance where his extensive knowledge could be applied; when he wasn't chatting he was conducting all sorts of experiments using his electricity. Terrador was always focused on combat and tactics, but he'd been her first friend here. Luckily he hadn't been interested in a relationship, since she was already mated to Nightshade, who followed her to the temple a few years later after some rather tense issues back in his homeland. Nightshade became Terrador's sparring partner for a while until Terrador began to feel his age affecting his ability to casually fight. Suddenly Rivyera looked up with a grin. "That's it! They haven't seen a true dragon battle yet have they...hmmm..."

Dinner was again fairly quiet, this time though for a definite reason. Shimmer had used a secret ingredient in everyone's meals and they were trying to figure out what it was. Plazyma chewed on the bird meat slowly, then glanced up at Shimmer. "Is it chokeweed juice?"

"Mmmm...close, but no."

Volteer grumbled, brow furrowed in concentration. "I know this, I know I should know this..."

"You know that you know that you know this?" Spyro said under his breath, the others around him snorting with contained laughter.

"It's gotta be stalworti extract, I can't think of anything else..." Flame mumbled.

"That's pretty close too."

Neves paused, then rolled his eyes. "It's both isn't it? Mixed together."

"Heehee," she giggled. "You got it."

Neves smiled, but then glanced up as his father walked into the room. "What was Mom saying about a 'dungeon run'?" he asked. Nightshade lay down nearby before answering slowly.

"We're not terribly certain, but...Ignitus? Would you like to tell them?"

The old fire dragon looked at them solemnly. "We've received reports of strange energy and sound disturbances below Warfang."

Plazyma tilted her head curiously. "Under? There's more than just the basements?"

"Yes," Terrador replied, "a vast labyrinth of Warfang's ancient history, the old underground fortress city. It was there that Malefor, the first purple dragon, would often train his powers when he wasn't under tutelage here at the Temple. Before he fell into darkness."

"Malefor...the Dark Master..." Flame mumbled.

"Exactly. There are many statues and carvings there in honor of his heroics before his pride set in." Cyril cleared his throat before continuing. "It's also believed that he left some items of great power there when the fortress was essentially abandoned in favor of the city above, for it was difficult indeed for merchants to cart their wares through the treacherous caverns, and it was a time of great commerce. Malefor would often seclude himself down there and wander the empty subterranean halls, and now there are strongly-held rumors that he discovered and concealed artifacts of great power there for his future use. Or...that he communed with far darker things than apes and rhynocs."

The ice guardian's vocal tone drop made the younger dragons look up at him suspiciously. Spyro's eyes narrowed. "So...we need to go in and check to make sure something hasn't awakened..."

"And if it has, vanquish it..." Plazyma finished for him, then grumbled to herself. "Just great...and here I thought we could actually enjoy ourselves before that mysterious training you all keep mentioning."

Nightshade chuckled. "It should be a nice trek for you kids, it's a big place and if anything _is_ down there, it'll take a while to find you."

Volteer finished chewing his mouthful, then craned his neck to look back at the shadow dragon. "But which is more complex on the nerves, the aspect of-" He paused, eyes crossed as Sparx landed on his nose and started flashing. "Er...Spyro? Care to divulge?"

"He's asking you to use common tongue, not big words." Spyro and the others had to seriously restrain themselves from giggling at that.

Volteer cleared his throat and paused, then cleared his throat again, speaking slowly. "I was merely putting forth the contemplation- er...was asking the ponderation... ergh... I mean to say... oh by the Ancestors!" They all burst out laughing at the red tinge on his face from the effort of condensing his vocabulary.

"Which is worse though?" Flame asked when they'd settled down enough, "Exploring the underground city while constantly waiting for some kind of attack, or going in and actively looking for the enemy even if it isn't there?" Volteer grumbled something that sounded like "Exactly my point..."

"Just try to enjoy ourselves as we've been doing here, and if an attack comes, deal with it. Take things in stride rather than constantly fretting about them." They all turned to look at Spyro as he said this. "What? Just saying from personal experience."

"Someone's turning into another philosophical fire guardian..." Terrador said with a smirk, nudging Ignitus with his wing. Ignitus just half-smiled back and huffed.

"Indeed. But yes, in two days you young ones will set out for Warfang, and shortly after you return, your new training begins. Take the time in Warfang to collect yourselves and calm your minds. You may find somethings there that could shed some more light on our current situations." With that he went back to his meal, the others doing likewise. The silence felt a little uneasy though, bringing to Neves' mind what Terrador had mentioned earlier.

"Terrador...what did you mean when you were talking about the temple earlier?"

Terrador glanced up at him. "It's time you kids learned about the real purpose of this Dragon Temple. As you've seen, it houses a large library underneath, and is where the guardians of the various realms convene when needed, although in recent years most of the other guardians have disbanded due to old age and not having chosen successors. Volteer here could fill you in on the building's functions, but I think Sparx would rather hear it from someone less...verbose." They all chuckled, except Volteer, who looked a litle miffed.

"Well pardon my excessive vocabulary skillsets..."

Ignitus shook his head humorously. "This Temple also houses a rather complex fielding system that protects it from harm. The last time Tephra bombed us with Earth Missiles, which was shortly before Spyro rescued Cynder, the damage done to the Temple itself was only slight. Harnessing Spirit Geodes, or large collections of Spirit Gems, we're pretty much completely protected...most of the time. I have a feeling Ripto has been trying to scry on us with magic, but if he is, he would be fairly unsuccessful."

"As of late, however," Cyril cut in, "as evidenced by Sparx's surveillance, we've had some rather...interesting occurrences. For example, that floating glowing object he sighted. No doubt in my mind that it was a spying device. Such barbaric things normally would not be able to pass beyond even the furthest grain of sand of this island's shore."

Cynder looked confused. "But why all the protection then? Why can't they just put up similar protection around the cities?"

Nightshade's tail scraped along the tiles. "It's not as easy as it may sound, Cynder. This temple is one of many scattered around the world. In ancient times this Temple and the others acted as a protection network, allowing the guardians to communicate and send protection almost instantly if a threat was detected. With the peace of the recent era, however, most of them have been slowly abandoned. Some are now ruins. But the Spirit Geodes used to project protective fields are a rare natural occurrence. The Temples were built into the Geodes."

"Wait...built _into_?" Flame asked. "How big were these geodes then?"

"Vast. They were essentially isolated caverns of Spirit Crystals. The geodes were collections of these crystals within gigantic boulders that could often be found floating on or even just above the water. This Temple wasn't built on the biggest one, but two centuries ago many of the bigger Spirit Gems from the abandoned Temples were brought here. We are now sitting on the biggest concentration of Spirit Gem energy on this planet. However, we cannot utilize it like the smaller blue outcrops of gems you've encountered and broken. These are a different strain of crystal and energy."

Volteer nodded, clearing his throat. "This island, by geological laws, should not even still be here. Between the Temple's construction and the modern day, erosion and weathering would have ground this island to sand and rock at the bottom of the ocean. It's thanks to the Spirit Geodes that this island still stands. Not only does it offer protective powers, but this unique species of crystalline energy also makes the Temple itself semi-sentient. It's not draconic magic that causes the doors to open for you or to lock themselves when a threat is detected. It's the Temple itself sensing when its functions are required." They all looked at him in astonishment. Sparx flickered rapidly. "Um...Spyro?"

"I think he's thinking what were all thinking..." Spyro said, trying not to laugh. "That speech must have taken a ton of effort."

"You have no idea." They all broke out laughing, then set back to their meals, the kids thinking over just how complex this building must be.

"Wow..."

They all looked around at the vast caverns surrounding them. After gliding down a long flight of stairs, they were now standing on the entrance balcony to a huge underground citadel. The air was warm and thick with moisture, a slight breeze wafting up from below and carrying with it the metallic odor of its source, a river of magma. Stretching from this balcony was a very wide bridge-road with granite rails and intermixed marble and porphyritic granite tiles lined with age-greened grout. Mats of cave lichens draped like curtains from the railings, almost like banners left over from an abandoned ceremony. More mats of mosses and lichens patterned the walls, in some areas stretching between broken stairwells. Not too far down the road was an "island" of sorts, a tall, broad rock spire upon which was set what looked to be a checkpoint, and further beyond that was the central trade area, a vast circle of stone masonry dotted with rocky tables and supports for tents and portable shacks. Ornate lampposts carved from the very rock of the island stood hanging over the central plaza like trees, some of their "fruit" lamps still retaining a dull throbbing glow from their days of glory. The moss seemed to favor these sylvan semblances, stretching between the branches and leaves to give it even more natural color, turning the oak and beech and other tree likenesses into willows. On the far wall was a gigantic wheel with torches long devoid of fuel, and starting from either side of this structure, homes and dwelling spaces were built into the walls, barred from access by thick, ornate tarnished brass fences. Tall, spiraling stone stairwells led from floor to floor, several sweeping stairways leading from the bottom-most floor even further down to chambers the dragons couldn't see from their current position. Here and there in the open spaces, the steam from below rose up in spiraling columns. What amazed them the most was that this entire place had been carefully planned and cut to focus these drafts, which they could see spiraling up and curling around things to meet an end at safety over the plaza. Off to the left, towards the Dam, there was a sealed-off area that looked like it led to a complex system of tunnels and passages. Spyro didn't quite know why but he felt as if he had to go over there.

"It's like...stepping back in time or something," Flame whispered, his voice carrying a bit but not echoing due to the thickness of the air around them. It was quite humid and stuffy, but not overly warm.

"The ancient halls of Warfang..." Terrador grunted. "Long, long ago this was a vast trading complex, back when Warfang was a huge Dragon defense city and the moles were always finding more and more ore and gems the further they delved. Unfortunately, they also awoke some very nasty creatures."

"Sounds like something I've heard in a story before," Spyro said with a smirk.

"Possibly. Some stories have their bases in this place." He turned aside, looking up the entry stairwell leading to the city above. "I have some errands to run. You young ones be safe and stay together. There are older and more dangerous things than golems and gnorcs in the world's depths." Taking his leave of them he disappeared as the heavy stone door rolled shut behind him. They looked at each other nervously, then without a word began their trek across the bridge to the plaza. In some places the railings were broken, in others part of the bridge had broken off, but it was still very sturdy and probably wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Strange sound and energy disturbances..." Neves grumbled, then looked over his shoulder at Shimmer. "Can you feel anything?"

She shook her head. "The air is too heavy and there's too much fluctuation from those air currents, it's throwing off any attempt I make to feel for any strange pressures or other local weather abnormalities."

He looked at Plazyma. She shook her head and shrugged her wings. "Like she said, the moisture here makes it hard for me to sense any electrical things approaching. Though, it'll be useful in conducting currents if needed."

"Great, two sensors out..." Turning to look at Spyro he found that the purple dragon had fallen back and was still staring off to the left at the sealed-off tunnels. "Hey Spyro! Wake up! Feel any shadow or dark things?"

Spyro started a bit, then shook his head. "Nope. Seems to be clear." He didn't want to say it but he felt as if something was demanding him to go over there and investigate. Something kept pulling at his mind...summoning him.

And that made him wary.

-

After about two hours or so of wandering around checking out the plaza, looking for any clues that might lead them to whatever was causing the reports of strange sounds and energies, they took a break for lunch, choosing the safety of an old home with a fenced balcony overlooking the plaza. It was more of a long, maze-like set of hallways they were sitting in, but it gave them some protection and a system of defense if anything should happen. Cynder didn't eat much, she was too busy constantly looking around nervously.

"Something wrong Cynder?" Flame asked.

"I don't like this place...it scares me..."

He cocked his head at her, then went up to her and folded his wing over her back. Spyro pretended not to notice, though he almost failed; a stabbing pain shot through him and almost made him cry, so badly did he want to be in Flame's place... He didn't have long to dwell on it though. A very subtle but distinct energy wave suddenly swept over them, then the air throbbed with a very low, almost inaudible bass tone. It sounded as if the very earth itself was starting to yawn or something.

"Caelos!" Neves shouted. The air shimmered around them and the noise began to steadily grow in volume until they could hear it perfectly. It sounded like a low, drawn-out growl. "Shimmer?"

"I can't really...I don't know what it is, it feels like air pressure but it's not, I don't know what this is."

All too soon the energy and sound both stopped short, leaving a very eerie silence. Spyro growled. "That was definitely some kind of creature, but what could make a noise like that?"

Plazyma stood up and stretched, then paused, staring at the tiling she was on. "Guys...these tiles are loose..."

"So?" Flame asked.

Looking around warily first, Plazyma proceeded to press the tile she had found to be loose. The room around them grumbled and shook a bit, then out of the ceiling at the far end a wall suddenly dropped. Spikes of dark crystal popped out of the surfaces, and the wall began approaching them, the crystals on the edges shattering with a loud CRUNCH as the moving stone came flush with the hallway walls. And it was gaining speed. "RUN!" Plazyma yelped, her paws scrabbling against the stone before her claws took hold. They bolted down the long hallway, now realizing they'd walked straight into a trap. The hallway was the only way out, but the wall behind them was gaining speed steadily. Spyro glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening. They weren't going to make it, the wall was moving way too fast! Thinking quickly, his whole body suddenly coursed with electricity, then before his friends could react, forks of lightning arced from him to them, then cracked through the air to a point outside the end of the hallway, carrying them there. He couldn't relocate himself with that though or he might have overshot the landing, so gritting his teeth he pulled earth energy from the stone floor and from the walls around him, his les glowing green as earthen strength raced through him, helping him run faster. He was almost out, he could make it!

Then his paws lost their grip and he slid on the floor. "AAAH-" _CRUNCH_

The others stared horrified as the dust settled around the wall now pressed up against the end of the hallway. "SPYRO!" Cynder and Shimmer screamed, racing up to the huge stone slab and pulling at it in vain, trying to wrench it back.

"...S...Spy..." Plazyma barely whispered, her insides knotted tightly in terror and disbelief. Cynder suddenly shrieked.

"THERE"S BLOOD!" she screamed as a thin trail of blood trickled past her.

"No...he...he couldn't have...survived that..." Neves whimpered. "Spyro..."

Caelos shakily walked over to the blood that was slowly making its way from around the stone. Shimmer suddenly burst out crying, as did Plazyma.

"This...THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! SPYROOOO!" Plazyma cried out, racing up to the stone, the air all around them cracking repeatedly as she zapped the block, trying to melt it. All she could do was singe it though, it wouldn't budge in the least despite all their efforts.

The wind dragon shivered and heaved, trying not to break down himself, then stopped and stared at his shadow as it overlapped Spyro's blood. It was subtly shifting yet he wasn't moving a muscle. All at once Spyro suddenly materialized from Caelos' shadow, laying there with nasty gashes along his back, hips and tail. Complete stunned silence fell over them for a few seconds, then all at once they were gathered around him. ~He's still alive!~ Caelos said, his ear pressed against Spyro's chest. ~Shimmer! Neves! He needs health crystals, he's not going to last long!~

Small red shards of gems fell from Shimmer and Neves, clattering on the floor. Plazyma quickly scooped them up with her wing and tail, then poured them over Spyro. "Please work please work..." she mumbled desperately. They watched as the crystals let off a faint light and melted into Spyro, his wounds closing up instantly. He still didn't move though.

"He must have used his shadow energy to save himself at the last possible second...who would have guessed he could use the shadow cast by his own blood to slip out..." Neves muttered. "Guys, we're gonna need some mana crystals, and Shimmer, if you have any asgarn leaves in your inventory we're gonna need them. Those spikes weren't natural crystals."

Cynder gingerly lay her paw on Spyro, then growled. "If you don't work fast, he's not gonna live...we're not alone down here. He's only got half an hour. I know this magic..." As she looked at Spyro, wondering why he'd just risked his life for her, memories suddenly flooded her head, overwhelming her vision. Without warning she suddenly toppled over onto him in a dead faint from overload.


	51. 2-18

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 18 _

* * *

The ground shuddered, clouds of dust streaming down from the stone masonry of the city as every brick vibrated. Ember shivered as the energy pulse from underground filtered through the air, making everyone it came in contact with dizzy and slightly disoriented for a few seconds. She curled her wings around herself. "Spyro...please be safe..." In her mind's eye she could clearly imagine him taking on whatever was causing these tremors and surges, locked in epic battle and emerging victorious... Her mind began to play tricks on her though. She saw both Flame and Spyro, side-by-side, almost recolored versions of each other, fighting against fierce foes...but then suddenly she found herself, in her daydream, fleeing in terror from the two. Their power levels were overwhelming, they frightened her. She felt helpless, threatened, cornered. She felt like she had to fight them. The thought shocked her back into reality with a loud gasp, her chest heaving from the scare. "What the hell is wrong with me..." she grumbled. "Ever since I was kidnapped, all these weird things... why me..." Going to the window of the small house she was hiding in, she looked around at the street below, watching everyone try to continue their daily lives. The tinking and clanging of metal against stone echoed down the street from the repair shops as stonesmiths hewed new bricks to mend the damage to the city. It was driving her nuts. She longed to go back to the Settlement, but there wasn't anything there for her now, her parents had moved here to Warfang. Looking up at the sky she sighed, thinking back to her childhood with Flame. She'd always known him, ever since they were able to walk. He'd always been a bit of a wuss though... "Nothing heroic and strong of body and will like Spyro..." she mused dreamily, then shook her head. "What am I thinking...I betrayed Flame so many times, how can I even think of someone as pure as the purplescale..." A sudden shiver raced through her, filling her with intense fear. It was approaching again. "No!" she whimpered, looking around frantically for a place to hide from it.

A loud, high-pitch shriek echoed over the whole city, filling everyone with that same intense fear as a shadow rose up from the street, flinging its dark wings apart.

* * *

Below the city, other pandemonium had been raging.  
Cynder had woken up from her episode a little confused and disoriented, but she was able to remember the materials needed to help cure Spyro's affliction. While waiting for Neves to return with the herbs and gems needed, Caelos and Plazyma, and Flame and Cynder went exploring a bit in pairs while Shimmer cleansed Spyro's wounds and tried to staunch the bleeding. Unexpectedly, the entire underground began to shake, a deep bass tone echoing all around them as another energy pulse raced by from the depths. All at once the bridge Cynder was on collapsed right by Caelos. He jumped after her and flew her to safety only to narrowly avoid being crushed by falling rocks. He didn't get out unscathed though; a few sharp-edged stones caught his back, cutting deep. Plazyma and Cynder had to help him back to the room Shimmer was treating Spyro in.

"This place is dangerous," Plazyma growled as Caelos lay down on the floor. "Whatever's down here, it better show its ugly face soon or else."

"Go see if you can't find some kind of evidence, but be careful. Keep to the air this time," Shimmer said, turning to Caelos. "Ouch...that had to hurt."

"Everyone's risking themselves to save me...I don't get it..." Cynder mumbled, turning to follow Plazyma.

Caelos sighed silently to himself as he watched Shimmer tend to his wounds, wincing and hissing through his teeth as the salve suddenly stung sharply. "There...just stay still, this should tide you over until Neves comes back with more health crystals." His eyes watched hers as they trailed to the other end of the room to the limp purple form of Spyro. She sighed and hung her head. "All this training to heal others...and I can't revive him..."

Caelos nuzzled her foreleg. ~How could any of us have anticipated that wall?~ he asked with a sad expression, the air around him shimmering very slightly as he manipulated it to mimic his voice.

"There was no way of knowing...but still, I was trained by Rivyera to heal others in the middle of battle...wounds like his shouldn't be a problem..."

He gritted his teeth as he sat up, nuzzling her cheek softly. ~Shimmer...I don't like seeing you worried... especially about this, something we weren't prepared for. All the training in the world can be rendered null by something new...at the very least, Cynder was able to identify the dark magic those spikes injected in him.~ Giving her a soft smile he pressed his nose against hers. ~Isn't that better than not knowing at all? At least you were able to cleanse the wounds properly.~

"I know...but what good does it do if we can't rouse him from this coma?"

He curled his tailtip around hers. ~Decreased risk of infection. Shimmer, just chill and stop worrying about it. Until Neves returns with the things we need, there's nothing we can do. Weren't you telling him once that since there's nothing we can do during a stalemate, it's pointless to worry?~

She sighed deeply, then nodded. "Yeah...I did tell him that..." She paused, then looked up at him. "Hey wait, you were down in the street then, were you listening to us?"

~I happened to catch that bit while listening for other things around myself. Purely unintentional.~

"Well...thanks...I didn't really think to follow my own advice." She nuzzled his cheek, then looked back at their tails. "Um...Caelos?"

He looked back, then backed away from her shyly a few steps. ~S-sorry...~ he said, looking down with his wings folded tight against his sides. She cocked her head at him in confusion.

"Caelos...you have a habit of acting strangely around me. What's going on?"

He remained silent for a moment, then laid down again. ~Nothing.~ His response didn't match his expression; with him not having to move his mouth or face to talk, his feelings were somewhat more pronounced through his expressions. She saw what almost looked like...heartache.

"Caelos..." Shimmer started, whipping around as the door behind them rolled open. Neves' tail wriggled into the room, then his hindquarters as he grunted through clenched teeth.

"Thimmr culju hlp-GHH!" he yelped as the door rolled shut on him, squeezing him between itself and the wall frame. "Ow! Damn this thing! Shimmer, can you open this door please?"

She fell over laughing. "Nev-Neves ahaha I'm sorry but hahaha you look sooo funny!" Forcing herself up and wiping her eyes, still laughing under her breath, she trotted up to him, then teasingly poked his thigh, bursting out laughing again when he twitched and his tail flailed.

"Shimmer this isn't funny!"

"Why noooooot?" she chimed, drawing a claw along the edges of his scales and giggling as it made him shiver. "Does the ice dragon not like having his butt stuck in the doorway?"

"Very funny," he growled, struggling. She laughed as his hind paws scrabbled at the floor. "I've got the stuff for Spyro, now come on, open the door already!"

"Oh all right..." she sighed, giggling as she tickled his thigh again. Gripping the edge of the door she slid it back open just enough for him to drag the bag of medicinal supplies through. "Why didn't you just carry it all?"

"It wouldn't fit for some reason." He shook himself off with a groan. "Ow that hurt."

She giggled and nuzzled him. "I'm sorry, it just looked so funny. What'd you bring back?"

"The stuff Cynder told me to get after she woke up." Looking around he spotted Caelos curled up against the wall with his face under his wing. "Is he okay?"

Her smile faded as she gazed at the wind dragon. "Physically, yes, he just needs health crystals."

"Just physically?"

She sighed. "I don't know what's going on with anyone lately. C'mon, let's try to get Spyro out of his coma." When they turned around though, not even Neves' ice could chill their blood like what they saw.

* * *

While this was going on, Flame and Cynder were resting after exploring a little more of the surrounding city. Cynder wasn't feeling well, and stumbled a little bit as she followed Flame, so he eventually coaxed her to lie down under a carved tree to catch her breath. Plazyma doubled back to check on the others, feeling that she'd rather not be around Cynder until the dragoness was feeling better. It was quiet, the only sounds around them being the faint but constant echoing of water droplets falling everywhere in the underground complex and the whispering of air currents from the lava streams far below. Eventually Flame felt a little unnerved by the silence and started pacing around the tree to stretch his legs, but this offered very little relief so he stopped by Cynder and cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Cynder, if you don't mind...can I ask you about...your time before you came back to us?"

The black dragoness hid under her wings with a pitiful groan. "I don't know if I wanna talk about it..."

"You don't have to, I was just wondering is all..." He nuzzled her wing, prompting her to peek out at him. "How did you even survive in there?"

She sighed softly. "I don't know why...but...the only thing that kept me going...was my recurring dream of having a family." Her voice lowered to barely a whisper. "A real family..."

Flame sat by her, looking her over, his mind churning. Finally he sighed and laid down next to her, laying his wing over her back. "Do you want to know why Spyro saved you, Cynder?"

"...Yes...it's confusing me to no end. It...it doesn't make sense to me."

"Do you remember anything of your life before?"

"Before...what?"

"Before Ripto and Tephra and the others?"

She laid her chin on her paws. "Bits and pieces...like fragments of lost dreams. The fact that you guys remember me...that tells me they're not just dreams."

"Before Tephra kidnapped you and Ripto brainwashed you... we were all friends. And Spyro...he was your best friend. You've been under their spell for three years. Spyro spent every single day of those three years growing stronger and stronger. For you."

"For me?" She scowled a bit. "To impress me?"

"No." He licked her cheek softly. "Because, like me, Spyro loved you...though I think he can't bring himself to admit it. He cared for you so much that he strengthened himself far beyond the rest of us in order to wrestle you from Ripto's dark snare. He did it to save you. In a way...he did it so that your dreams could come true. Now, when all this stuff is over...you can really have a real family someday."

Her eyes glazed over as her focus turned inwards on her fractured memories. Suddenly she looked up like an alarmed cat; Flame could almost feel all her senses fixated. "Flame there's something horribly wrong we have to go!" Before he could reply she bolted off, forcing him to scrabble after her in confusion.

Plazyma had felt it too; halfway before to Shimmer's little triage, she'd felt a strange dark power suddenly pulse, a direct contrast to what they'd been sent down here to investigate. From the room above in the ruin walls, a black form shot through the air, exuding a nasty power from itself that felt vaguely familiar. Shimmer and Neves' frightened voices told her this was very bad news. Charging herself, the electric dragoness shot after the black streak. It seemed to be completely aware of her, for as soon as she closed in on it, dark electric power swirled around its body and it zapped away, crashing through stalactites and carved columns without stopping. Plazyma gave chase, the air around them snapping, rumbling and flashing in a turmoil of electric fury. Molten rock splattered everywhere from the shadow form blasting or grazing past stone. The others watched as finally Plazyma caught it head-on, vicious blasts of yellow and black lightning pulsing from the sphere of struggling electric energy surrounding them. Plazyma caught whatever it was by the shoulders, straining to exert electric dominance. Glancing up at its face, two purple eyes shone out at her through the fog of shadow around its body, and she screamed in alarm, falling back and hovering in the air. "SPYRO?" Her only reply was a blast of dark lightning that smote her to the ground near the others. Without hesitating, Spyro shot off to the other side of the ruins, that strange energy wave and deep groaning sound sweeping over them with much more intensity than before.

"He's headed for the door!" Neves shouted, "we need to stop him!"

"What door? Wait!" Flame yelped as he felt static envelop them all. Plazyma glowed bright yellow and all at once they were escorted along lightning tracers, chasing Spyro straight ahead. The black-shrouded dragon flew across the Ruins, over deep chasms and through a myriad of empty streets and crumbling pillars, before alighting on an expansive platform with an intricate mural on the wall to the far side. When the others landed behind him, the first thing they noticed was the mural, for Spyro had dwindled into the shadows in the floor stones to elude them. Caelos gazed at the mural, then glared.

~They're all...worshipping him. Is that...Spyro?~ he asked, his wings folding closer to his sides and his tail going a bit rigid at the thought.

"It's not Spyro. It's Malefor. The Dark Master, the one they sealed away in Concurrent Skies. They had such high hopes for him..." Neves sighed, looking around. "Where the hell did Spyro go?"

"What's that up ahead?" Flame asked, pointing with his wing at something glowing at the end of a long, thin walkway. From the platform they stood on, an extensive path of rock jutted out like a long tongue through a wide, high-roofed chamber, black against the red light coming up from the lava pool at the far end, above which sat another, smaller platform shaped like a ziggurat. Atop this, if they squinted their eyes, sat a door.

"It's a door that should never be opened..." Neves growled. "C'mon. Spyro landed somewhere around here and ten to one I'm betting that's his target."

"...Dare I ask why?" Plazyma whispered.

"Suffice it to say for now...it's the Chamber of Revelations." He sighed and strode forward. "C'mon. We should go wait to intercept him." Cynder leaned forward, feeling the air, then yelped and sprinted ahead. "WHOA! Cynder what the-"

"HE'S UP THERE!" she called over her shoulder at them. She sped down the treacherous stone pathway, the others chasing her in confusion over what was going on with her. The closer they got, the more clearly they could see the door Neves seemed to be so afraid of; tall and dark gold with onyx frame, it bore a red-eyed dragon face with two extended paws curling out, as if a dragon had been caught in metal in the middle of a lunge. The paws were held out as if waiting for someone to take them and pull him out. All over its surface, the door seemed to emit a fiery glow; warm and inviting, yet even more so foreboding and dangerous. As they reached the halfway point of the bridge, they saw a black form rise up out of the tiles about a stone's throw from them.

"SPYRO NO!" Cynder shrieked, lunging forward. Spyro's head snapped back; with a harsh glare over his shoulder, Cynder was suddenly sent flying back as if she'd hit an invisible wall. She tumbled past Neves and Shimmer and rolled over the edge of the pathway, paws flailing as she fell along one of the stone support columns holding the path up. Her claws glowed a sickly green and sank into the stone with a loud hiss, and she scrabbled madly at the stone until she got a good grip, hanging there while the others mobilized above to rescue her. Spyro however kept walking forward, the huge door glowing brighter the closer he got, the red glare turning him into a black silhouette. "SPYRO STOP!" she screamed when Caelos hoisted her up and she saw Spyro walking up the steps towards the door. The purple dragon did stop, right in front of the door, looking up at it. They saw his body shift slightly to the side as he raised a forepaw slowly to the door.

In the next instant, complete chaos broke out. Out of Spyro's shadow Cynder suddenly lunged with a screech, paralyzing him with a blast of Fear energy, Caelos and the others looking wildly between themselves wondering how the heck she had gotten over there so swiftly. At the same time, the side wall of the chamber cracked as a massive, lava-coated stone claw punched through, gripping the edge of the hole and yanking back enough for a hideous eagle-faced golem head to squeeze through, its deep bellow rising in tone to an ear-throbbing scream of rage. Behind the other kids, a shadowy figure lunged over them towards Cynder and the now-black dragon she was wrestling with.

"DAD LOOK OUT!" Neves shouted, though his voice was barely heard over the din of cracking stone, hissing lava and golem shrieks as the titan tore at the wall, widening the gap. The black form that had vaulted over them looped in mid-air around a flying boulder, then materialized as Nightshade right by Cynder, tearing her off Spyro. She scrabbled at the air with a hysterical cry, but was pinned to the floor as tendrils of shadow trapped her, the shadow dragon's attention now on the smaller black form bellowing and clawing at him with murderous intent. It was a brief skirmish but Nightshade finally clocked him upside the head with a knifepaw strike, knocking Spyro unconscious, the black fading instantly from his scales like fog. Grabbing the nape of Spyro's neck in his jaws the elder grabbed Cynder with his forepaws, just narrowly missing another massive stone shard as the wall fell apart, a huge wave of lava leaping up. The golem waded forward, clawing at the dragons but missing as Nightshade spun in the air between its heated fingers. In its rage it brought its fist down on the thin walkway, the stone shattering with a sharp CRACK.

~GET OUT!~ Caelos shouted, turning around and flaring his wings before the others as if to herd them away. They needed no second goading, turning around as their paws scrabbled at the stone for a grip before racing away from the falling cavern. The golem's harsh bellowing turned from rage to confusion and a hint of pain as the cavern fell upon it, burying it.

They ran and ran, the only thought on their minds being to put as much distance between themselves and the horrors as they could. Only when Flame tripped and skidded did they stop, their bodies crashing as the adrenaline wore off, leaving them completely exhausted, ears still ringing a bit from the intense noise. Nightshade landed behind them, panting as he lay Spyro on the ground and set Cynder down. She immediately raced over to Flame, shivering and trying not to cry as she huddled against his side. The others looked at Spyro with fear in their eyes as if afraid he'd suddenly rise up like a zombie and attack them. Nightshade's voice dripped with ire as he spoke. "What, pray tell, has been going on down here?" he snarled.

* * *

"No, we are somewhat more fortunate than that," Ignitus sighed as he strode out of the side room of the Temple, Terrador following him closely with a querying look in his eyes.

"Ignitus, there's no other way to explain this."

"Yes there is." The old fire dragon looked over his shoulder at the earth elder. "Cynder claims she's familiar with the strain of magic she sensed in him. Apparently she still has residual connections with the darkness that enslaved her, we must keep an eye on her." Looking further back, he paused as his eyes ran over the purple dragon lying unconscious on the bed. "That was not the accursed Dark Forme they encountered...merely a larval stage of the infection. We must keep Spyro under surveillance."

"Then what was it?"

The fire elder looked up at the statue in the center of the dojo with a slight glare, as if remembering something dark. "We shall tell the children tonight."

Terrador stared at him with wider eyes than before. "You're not serious are you?"

"I am indeed serious."

"About what?" Cyril asked as he entered from the Pool room. "Is Spyro quite alright?"

Terrador nodded. "He'll survive, there's no doubt about that. How is she holding up?"

"Rivyera's growing more anxious as the appointed day approaches, but for the most part she appears to be taking this far more smoothly. Undoubtedly she has ice blood within her family tree."

The two others rolled their eyes. "Cyril, tonight, we inform the children just what they're up against. Everything."

The ice guardian's rather proud countenance quickly dropped to shock and apprehension. "...Are you...quite sure of this, Ignitus?"

"Yes. Inform Volteer too when he's completed the core calibrations."

Nightshade slunk into the room, rather translucent but gaining solidity as he approached them. "Ignitus, I can't agree to this just yet."

"Why not?" Ignitus sat down, his tail twitching rather irritably.

"They need to know, yes. But Spyro isn't ready for the information yet, even with this sudden new attack directly from the enemy. With everything he's gone through since Cynder's rescue, the load might snap him." Purple almonds turned to red slits as his eyes narrowed dangerously and began to glow. "And we all here know what happened the last time that was risked."

"Are you challenging me?" Ignitus growled, lips curling up a bit to expose his teeth.

"No. As a father, I'm voicing my expertise on dealing with stressed children. Limited expertise, admittedly, but nonetheless. Spyro needs more confidence in his powers and abilities before this. After his furthered training, he should be ready. We shouldn't jump to these conclusions just yet."

Ignitus glared at him for what seemed like an hour. The others could feel the tension between them. Finally Ignitus broke the eye contact to look up at the statue once more, contemplating his response. "And how are we to know all this waiting isn't stressing him even more? He desires the knowledge."

Cyril butted in by clearing his throat. "I do believe that is Nightshade's point, Ignitus. _He_too desired knowledge, and it was given before he was ready. With good intent, of course, but the outcome..."

"Hrmm...yes, there is that point..." Ignitus growled to himself.

"Spyro's need to know his purpose has been one of the many driving forces in his career," Terrador weighed in, "as it would be for anyone with so much potential and so much power and skill. I'm neither here nor there about this. The longer we wait, the more likely he is to become disgruntled about his confusion. On the other paw, giving him the knowledge could open unwanted doors."

"Then it appears I am outvoted without Volteer or Rivyera here to give their opinions." The fire elder grumbled to himself. "Okay then. We shall wait until after their training. When will Spyro be ready?"

Nightshade glanced over at the doorway, his tail-swaying slowing down. "I don't know. He keeps getting knocked unconscious so often, it's hard to tell with him anymore. I'm surprised the boy hasn't sustained mental damage."

While this debate was going on, the younger ones were all in the hidden tunnel area with Rivyera and the eggs. Cynder, stressed from the episode, had come back to the Temple looking ready to go into a nervous breakdown; now she was curled up around one of the eggs, sound asleep, while the others were finishing up their recount of the events in the Ruins. Rivyera sighed to herself at the ending.

"What you kids encountered at the end was no doubt what you were sent there to investigate. An ancient earth golem from the deeps, a remnant from an ancient, cruel age. Presumably there are many hidden within the molten bowels of the planet...and many other creatures of more devious natures."

"What's a golem exactly?" Flame asked. Neves sighed, readjusting his glasses on his muzzle with his wing.

"A golem is an animated construct. Those guardian machines at Tall Plains and in many other areas are golems; constructs animated with energy from Spirit Gems. Typically they have limited sentience, borderline none, only programmed to perform specific tasks. More advanced golems would be exemplified by those tornado golems that attacked us at Concurrent Skies and the skies above Tall Plains not too long ago; embodied malevolent will, only knowing destruction. What we saw though...I can't explain. Living rock and magma, I guess. Animated lifeless materials."

Rivyera nodded, looking down at the floor. Lifting a paw a bit, she began making graceful motions with her toes, a watery form growing up from the floor until they were looking at a miniature golem similar to what they had seen. "There are many things in this world we cannot explain. Users of darkness tend to be proficient in golem construction and animation, making entire legions of animated doll soldiers. They can use any material, from water to air to crystal to dark matter to light itself if they possess enough power to bind it to a form. The earth golems, however...it's been theorized that in ages past, the forbears of the Dreamweavers and Beastmakers delved too deep in their magic and accidentally created the monsters, intended for protection but turning into animal-minded beings only focused on their own existence. They can be controlled...if one possesses strong enough willpower. Ripto certainly does. Now that it's confirmed that a golem has arisen under Warfang, I'm worried that Ripto has summoned it. It's only just woken up though, and will take some time to wake up even more before it can be used. It's not dangerous yet unless directly confronted. They're terribly territorial, so as long as no one ventures into the Ruins, Warfang need not worry."

Shimmer grunted and lay down, tucking her paws under herself and curling her tail around her side, not noticing Neves's face go a bit red at how cute she looked. "Great. So...we go in for this training to take on giant ancient evil creatures along with Ripto and Gnasty and whoever else is out there?"

"Pretty much, yes." She glanced over at Caelos when he spread his wings a bit. He started signing when he got her attention. "I know, Caelos...It does feel that way."

"What did he say?" Flame asked, not being in a position to see the wind dragon's paws.

"You little ones are being pushed into a terribly unfair burden. Ripto and his cronies are resurrecting old creatures like the Nonsleers, the raptors, and now golems, in addition to their armies of more modernized minions. You're essentially going to have to finish the battles of everyone else before you on top of your own."

"So we've got the weight of _this_world on our shoulders, plus the unsolved weights from past generations...great..." Plazyma groaned, hiding under her wings. "Really frickin' wish I could just sign out of this...it's just too much..."

"Speaking of the Unoren, how are they doing?" Shimmer asked, attempting to change the subject. "Ever since Spyro saved them we haven't really heard about them or checked on them...I feel kinda bad about that, it's been three years and we basically just handed them over for others to deal with."

Rivyera gave a half-smile and looked down at her eggs before responding. "The Unoren raptors seem to be doing quite well. Since they're omnivorous and will eat just about anything, the Settlement has been using them to pretty much dispose of unused or unpurchased produce out in the farmlands to the south, as well as harnessing them for manual labor since they're so strong. Last I heard, the creatures were actually enjoying being helpful, especially when the farmers are appreciative of their ability to drag so much heavy equipment and till so much soil at once."

"That's good."

Flame smirked. "Seems that Spyro is changing lives everywhere without really trying."

"Why does he keep getting knocked unconscious all the time?" Cynder mumbled, then yawned and stretched around the eggs, keeping her tail curled around it. Rivyera shrugged.

"It's the nature of combat. You train and train, go fight, and come back and nurse your wounds, train more, go fight, get wounded, rinse and repeat. Hopefully soon you young ones will become strong enough that you won't be getting knocked out like that so often."

Cynder stretched again, then froze and quickly looked down at the egg she'd been keeping warm. "It...it moved!" Immediately she planted herself back on the floor, hugging the egg with her ear pressed against the shell, listening intently. Rivyera smiled warmly and curled her tail a little tighter around the two by her.

"It won't be long now."

* * *

His side seared with a sudden sharp pain, then a fraction of a second later an even greater pain spread through his whole body as he forced himself to shift to shadow form, yet something was keeping him from fully converting. All at once the pain multiplied threefold as he was forced into little more than a two-dimensional space with intense pressure on either side of himself. Very dimly he could hear voices, but whatever was keeping him from fully shifting to shadow was also keeping him from touching the shadows of the block that was smashing him against the wall. The stone suddenly heated up several times, electrical power all around him, but again that darkness was preventing anything from happening.

_I can't...get out..._

The pain all around him was making him lose consciousness, and fast, his mind struggling to figure something out before he lost it. He was still "translucently solid", as Nightshade called it...

_Wait...the spikes impaled me a bit...I must be bleeding..._Forcing his thought and shadow powers he sought around himself and did indeed find a trickle of blood running from his side down to the floor; further searching found that it was starting to ooze out past the block. Ancestors be praised; the darkness power was negated where Caelos' shadow overlapped it. With the last bit of his power he forced himself along that shadow passage along his blood and into the wind dragon's shadow on the floor, just barely hearing them cry out in shock before his mind slipped away.

Or...did it?

The world around him seemed to fade into...something else. Another place. Hot. Heavy. Thick. Oppressive. What was this place? It felt like the heart of the earth or something, like he was inside the magma hundreds of feet below where he'd passed out. No...he wasn't in some other physical place. Something was searching him...something malicious. Something strong-willed.

_**Confusion...anger, shreds of hatred...anguish, pain...many ails.**_

"Who are you?" he called out into the oppressive heat surrounding him.

_**Do you fear the answer?**_ The voice laughed, the sound echoing in the purple dragon's head. _**I assure you, I mean you no harm. In fact...I am much like you. We have so much in common, I feel almost as if you are the son I never had.**_ Spyro found his vision opening up again to a mix of colors, all fiery, as if he were in the heart of a flame comprised of many colors...most of them dark. It made him feel sick. _**But...I move too swiftly. Forgive me...it's been so long since I've had another to converse with. Confusion permeates you, little one...it hangs upon you like a plague. Care to divulge?**_

Spyro didn't like the tone behind these words, but the voice itself was inviting. It was a deep, guttural voice that...sounded somewhat familiar... "Who are you?" he asked again, looking around.

_**The answers you seek...the solutions to the conundrums that plague you...there is a way. Every answer you've ever wanted is yours for the knowing.**_

Spyro froze. Answers... every answer to every question he'd ever asked... his mind raced frantically as questions long suppressed welled up. Who were his parents? Why had they abandoned him? Why did his fosters abandon him? Why...why did she leave... Who was he? Why was he purple? Why had everyone shunned him for his color? Why had no one come for him or taken him in? Who is Ripto; what is his motive? Who are the others assisting him? What could they possibly hope to gain? Why...why had they enslaved his best friend... _Why..._

_**Do you wish to know everything you've ever questioned?**_the voice whispered.

"...More than anything..." Spyro's curiosity grew. If answers were what this voice was offering...maybe he could find a solution to all this! Maybe he could find a solution that could end the war before anything else could develop! Maybe he could find the answers that would let him end the strife and live a normal life! But wait... "Why are you offering this? What's it gonna cost me? And who are you?"

**_I simply wish to help. You are full of confusion, and there is a way to fix that. It's been so long since I last had anyone to speak with...why does one need a reason to help out another in need?_**

That did make sense... "How...do I find these answers?" The flames around him seemed to part, revealing a door at the far end of the ruins. So...he really wasn't unconscious? But then...where were the others? All around him the flames seemed to fade away from the initial parting.

**_The door at the far end of the ruins. Beyond it lies a room in which everything you've ever wondered will be answered fully._**

Nervously, Spyro began making his way there, jumping a bit as a transparent door suddenly opened around him and then faded as he passed through. Had he just left a room or something? Whatever it was, the ruins were now a lot clearer. "Everything...finally answered..." Filled with excitement and anticipation at the prospect, he ran towards the door. He couldn't see it, but he remembered where the parting flames had shown him to go. Feeling he couldn't run fast enough he charged himself with electricity and shot forward.

Out of nowhere a black streak suddenly shot at him, charged with electricity as well. Elites were here? No wonder his friends were hiding! Not wanting to encounter this pursuer he bolted off, zapping this way and that, trying to shake it off, but it kept up with him with amazing precision until finally it caught him. He yelped in fright as a demonic version of Plazyma glared at him and shrieked in his face; throwing off its grip he blasted it with his lightning breath and shot off towards the door again, hoping he could lose it by the time it recovered. Up ahead lay a large circular platform with a long, tongue-like stone bridge leading to the door; Spyro landed there and immediately cloaked himself in shadow power, slipping into the shadows of the tiles. Good thing too; the demon-Plazyma landed shortly after he did, along with more monsters. "So whatever it is we came down here to investigate...it created copies of them?" he asked himself, backing away. "Or...oh no...are they corrupted? Did something get to them?" Answers...he'd know up ahead for sure, the room would let him know what happened and how to cure them! Slipping through the shadows he traveled along the bridge, but to his dismay, they did as well. They were intending to corner him! How did they know where he was going? His shadow power gave way at the last minute and he materialized from the floor. "Maybe...they won't see me..." he said to himself, calmly walking forward. One of them let out a cry, making him look over his shoulder at them. One of them jumped backwards in fright and rolled over the bridge, the others scrambling after it. "Okay, I can do this..." he grunted, continuing towards the door. It gave off a bright, inviting light as it sat atop a small pyramid of steps. He climbed up slowly, then stopped in front of it, lifting his paw towards the graceful silver paw outstretched from the door to take his.

All of a sudden, the demon that had fallen off the bridge sprang out of his shadow and viciously attacked him, growing horrifyingly more monstrous as it roared at him. His strength left his body as sheer terror took him, but then it grabbed at him, making him flail out in panic against it. It leapt on him and they tussled in front of the door, Spyro doing everything he could just to stay alive as the beast assailed him with intent to capture him or pin him down, most likely for the others to come in and help finish him off. The next thing he knew the demon was torn off him, replaced by a much bigger, more lethal-looking version. Spyro lost it and threw himself at it, blasting it with ice and fire, only to watch in dismay as his elements seemed to ghost through the figure. He strove madly against it but everything suddenly went black again as a sharp pain seared through the right half of his head. This time, however, the world went totally black. Only a short time later he felt himself on his side on a familiar moss-covered stone shape, voices around him.

"Had I known this would have happened I would not have voted for letting them go down there."

"None of us could have known, Terrador."

"But this is the worst thing that could have happened, next to Cynder being captured. First we lose one of our better fighters and she's enslaved for three years, now something has force-shifted Spyro into Dark Forme?"

_Dark Forme?_Spyro asked himself. Their voices were muffled and echoey, but he could just barely make out what they were saying.

"No, we are somewhat more fortunate than that..." Ignitus said, his voice trailing off. Spyro couldn't hear any more than that as they left the room.

_What...what the hell is Dark Forme...I wasn't in a dark form at all..._ Spyro sighed to himself mentally, trying to wake up but feeling his body resisting. _Whatever happened, seems like they got me out of there...but...I never got to the door...I've got to go back._


	52. 2-19

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 19 _

* * *

"DUCK!"

"Quack?" Flame asked, then lunged out of the way as a cannonball sailed past him. Cynder giggled at his joke as she crouched behind a reinforced metal support.

"Flame, one of these days your jokes areYIKES!" Shimmer yipped as dust sprayed up from the ground around her, lead pellets pelting the road.

"Of all the times to strike, why now on our way back?" Plazyma growled, glaring up at the pirate ships hovering above them and a short way off to the north. After being sent out to repel a gnorcish raid while waiting for Spyro to recover, the Skavengers had pulled in using the cover of incoming stormclouds. Now they were attacking the Settlement outposts for target practice.

"Flame are you charged yet?" Plazyma shouted over the ruckus of splitting stone, the wall behind them collapsing from cannonball damage. Flame growled in response, then vaulted over the wall. A loud sound like fiery thunder broke out, his laser breath splitting the air. Barely a second afterwards the low rumbles of explosions could be heard; peeking over the walls they all watched as one of the pirate ships split in half, each half looking like red popcorn turning black as more and more blooms of fire and smoke burst out over their surfaces. Flame let loose another blast, hitting the prow of another ship and causing it to spin and run into another. The cannonade swiftly subsided and most of the ships began to pull away, most likely not having expected such retaliation.

"Too easy..." Neves said to himself.

"You can be certain they'll come after you soon," came a voice behind them. They all turned around sharply in surprise.

"Hunter? What're you doing here?"

The cheetah gave a half-smile, then leapt down from his perch atop a destroyed wall. "I came to assess the damage and give a report, but after that, I'm on my way back to the valley of Avalar, to visit my home village."

"I thought you were from the Settlement?" Plazyma asked. Caelos flared his wings out a bit and gave a quick series of signs. "Ohh..."

"He's right. I'm from the village, but have spent most of my life out here. I wish I could stay longer and catch up, but duty calls."

"We have some time before we have to head out...can you show us the valley?" Shimmer asked. Caelos shook his head and signed again.

::His villagers don't trust dragons, and would hate us even more for who we are.::

Hunter sighed and nodded. "I'd love to show you around, but I'm afraid they'd more likely shoot you on sight than welcome you. Already they're untrusting of me for associating with dragons as part of my routine duties."

"Your travel means the rhynocs have moved away?"

The cheetah leaned against the wall with a slight growl, his tail twitching. "Maybe it's a good thing I found you here. My falcon is off sending a message ahead of me, but I need to tell the guardians..." He looked up in the direction of the shore. "You young ones need to go back and tell the elders that the rhynocs, apes, gnorcs...they've all but vanished. They attacked hard and fast in the middle of the night, then completely disappeared. The people live in apprehension and barely leave their houses. The raid you helped against was a rogue unit, not in league with Ripto or the others..."

"Now that you say that...I thought it looked a little empty..." Neves said in a low voice. "Something's wrong."

"I feel it too...something's not right."

Flame gulped. "Could it...could it be the Golem?"

Neves shook his head. "No, it won't be ready for manipulation for another month, give or take a week. We have time...but with our upcoming training once Spyro recovers, we'll be cutting it close."

Hunter sighed, re-shouldering his bow. "I envy you young ones." They looked up at him curiously. "I am bound here, to this region, as a guard, but you are able to visit many places."

"Maybe sometime soon you could join us?" Flame suggested.

"Maybe. Perhaps there will come a time when we won't have any other choice. Who knows. For now though...I must leave you again. Good luck with your training." With that he leapt up onto the wall again and disappeared; they could hear him shuffling around as he looked over the damage the Skavengers had caused. Caelos's tail flicked rapidly a few times.

"What's up this time?" Shimmer asked him. He sat down and signed to them. "I know...this war doesn't feel like a war. It's too slow and...well...haphazard."

Neves grumbled to himself, thinking, his tail making swishing sounds as it swayed through the grass. "This war, if we can even call it that, feels just like Ripto's plans. Haphazard, as Shimmer said...random, constantly shifting. It really makes me wonder if he's even serious."

"Maybe that's his intention," Plazyma suggested, fiddling with her crests again. "I think he's just toying with us and pissing us off. Doing a damn good job of it so far."

Cynder looked to the north, seeing the tall peak of Mount Elamrof jutting up into the clouds like a solitary fang. "Or maybe he's trying to fight without exposing any weak points, or without giving us a true reason to counterattack. You guys did tell me once that you had a discussion with Tephra and Grendor about how we strike back against their attempts...I think he's trying to fight without landing a blow heavy enough for us to justify striking back against him directly."

"That seems to be the most likely reason," Neves said with a nod. "Either way, let's get back." He turned to take off, then looked at them with a half-smile. "How about, if we have nothing else to do...we go to the valley of Avalar anyway and look around? We can avoid the cheetah village, but who knows...we might find something."

Shimmer grinned. "I've heard it's really beautiful there! Very scenic...with lots of waterfalls..." her voice trailed off with a dreamy tone.

"Vacation then for a day or two?" They all agreed and took off, heading back to the temple. When they reached the shoreline however, Neves had them land, and began to form his old bridge of ice to get back to the temple island. His excuse was "I kinda miss getting back home this way, nice break from flying." In a way, it was; his skill with ice had increased so much he was able to create a tunnel around them with a smooth, clear bottom, allowing them to look down into the ocean below. With the sun shining through the stormclouds, it was a very pretty sight, watching the beams of light turning the water from a deep navy blue to a rich blue-cyan, sometimes illuminating colorful schools of fish or giant jellyfish gliding through the water like clouds.

"Sometime here I should show you guys the real splendors of the water," Shimmer mused as some braver fish came up and tried to nibble at their paws, retreating at the chill of the ice.

"How would you do that?" Flame queried, his wings splaying slightly and his tail totally rigid as he tried not to slip on the ice melting under his paws.

"Simple. An inverse bubble carrying us through the ocean." She giggled at him as he slipped and slid around, his wings flailing wildly and expanding or contracting as he scrabbled for a foothold. "Flame, you're exuding a bit of fire energy."

"I am?" he asked, looking down at his paws. "Oops..." He closed his eyes briefly, taking a few steps forward. "...Ah. Derp."

"Moron," Plazyma grumbled under breath.

-

That night they passed on the information and their plans. Ignitus didn't seem keen on the idea, but Nightshade convinced him to give them a bit of a break, especially before their training. However, Ignitus did limit them to going only the next day. As night fell and the kids were outside practicing aerial combat, chasing Sparx for the fun of it, Ignitus sat on the balcony watching them. Nightshade soon came out as well with Volteer.

"Ignitus, care to explain this adversity of yours lately?" the electric elder inquired.

"Adversity?" The old fire dragon shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"He means your attitude whenever something is brought up about the kids, especially when I try to weigh in on the matter."

"It almost appears to be animosity."

Ignitus sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Nightshade...but I have a lot weighing on my mind and the last thing I want is for these young ones...our last hope...to...well..."

"I know, Ignitus. I know. It's difficult, but you seem to be trying to shoulder everything on yourself." He sat down by the old fire dragon, watching the kids as well.

"Wasn't it you who instructed him to take things in stride?" Volteer asked, sitting down on his other side. Ignitus smirked to himself.

"Yes...I suppose I did. But..."

"No buts about it. Last time I checked, the guardians operate as a team. If there's something bugging you, Ignitus, you should tell us."

"Knowing you for as long as I have, what's on your mind is something that affects all of us. All the more entitled are we to this information."

Ignitus sighed again, observing how closely Neves and Shimmer tended to act together even when in the air. "It's...something I have to ascertain for myself first."

The night drew on slowly for everyone. Sparx felt a little lonely at the temple, sitting atop the dojo's central statue. He wasn't really of much use lately to Spyro...in fact he hadn't been of much use since the purple dragon had rescued Cynder. He'd followed Spyro to this realm because of the prospect of encountering lethal bosses such as Gnasty or even Ripto, but with all the big baddies in hiding and Spyro getting knocked out by things the dragonfly's protective powers couldn't shield against...it was very lonely and boring. He missed his friends, but they were waiting for him to help Spyro defeat something big, how could he go back home and tell them he hadn't really done anything yet?

A faint glimmer caught the bug's attention. The soft night lighting from the spherical decor on the statue glinted off Spyro's horns as the purple dragon sleepily walked towards the balcony, yawning wide. Sparx flew down and alighted on the first spiky crest on his head. "Hey Sparx..." Spyro mumbled. "Getting bored out here?" The light on his muzzle pulsated a few times as the bug flashed. "Yeah...I know. This hide-and-seek warfare isn't gonna last much longer..." Out on the balcony, he went up to the railing and stood up, leaning his forelegs on the cool stone and resting his chin on his paws. Sparx flitted around a bit, then took a seat on Spyro's wingthumb. "I don't know why...but I have a bad feeling. Something terrible is going to happen soon...Ripto and the others are going to strike, and they'll strike hard and fast...from multiple areas too no doubt..."

"Why else do you think the guardians are pushing us to get ready?" came a voice behind him. Spyro glanced over his shoulder, spotting Plazyma yawning as she walked out onto the balcony with him. "I see you're feeling better, faster than normal."

Spyro smirked to himself and shook his head, his chin going back onto his paws. "Guess I'm getting more used to being bashed around." Sparx flitted over to Plazyma and alighted on her horn. She hopped up onto the railing a few feet from him and sat down, her lithe tail hanging almost to the floor and swaying slowly like a pendulum as her body subconsciously kept its balance.

"You sure scared the hell out of the others back there."

"Back where? The Ruins?"

"Duh."

He looked up at the twin moons as they began to rise...a little closer together than normal, he noted. The dragonfly fluttered over from Plazyma to him, then landed between them, his body slowly pulsating. "All I could think of was getting you guys out of there. That spiked wall would have crushed us all with the impact force."

"That's what I meant." She shivered a bit, the motion catching his attention. "I- we-...they thought you were dead."

"Tell you the truth, I almost was. It wasn't me that turned myself into shadow, and I would've slipped out before the impact had that power not kept me from moving." She shivered again, the motion amplified in her tail. Spyro smirked again to himself, watching her but keeping quiet about her reactions. "Had that dark stuff not kept me somewhat solid though, I would've been trapped there forever in a stasis...it defeated itself in a way by making me bleed and keeping me solid enough to continue...blegh. At least it's over."

"...Yeah..."

She was staring at the moons, her face soft and somewhat upset, not sneering or pensive as she usually looked. "You know...Plazyma...I could've sworn I felt a few electric shocks trying to melt the stone."

Her face remained unchanged but her tail went rigid and her wings tensed. "What're you talking about?"

"I dunno, kinda seems a little overkill for someone so normally nonchalant to be exerting that much energy..."

"Oh shut up..." she growled. "The others were freaking out so...I tried to free you. That's...all."

"Uh huh." He yawned and stretched, looking at the stars as they glimmered in the sky. Sparx didn't like the quiet, so he headed into the temple again, figuring the discussion was ending. After a few minutes of silence Spyro got down from the railing and turned to the temple. "Well, I'm gonna go try to get some more sleep."

Plazyma simply shrugged, so Spyro started walking away. "...Spyro..." she whispered, catching his attention and making him stop. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her turn to him, her crests brushed away from her face, her eyes glittering in the rising moonlight with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, then quickly looked away, shivering again.

"You okay?" Spyro asked, doubling back and heading up to her. She didn't respond until he hopped up onto the railing beside her.

"I-I'm...fine...j-just go...go sleep..." she whimpered, hiding behind her storm-blue crests. Spyro gently lay a paw on her shoulder, but she shrank away from him. Not knowing what else to do, he slipped back off.

"You get some sleep too...you need it more." He grimaced, feeling awkward, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Feeling like a total ass now he headed back into the Temple, not noticing a gray form slink out past him and quietly amble down to the balcony railing. Caelos looked back and forth between the retreating purple dragon and the yellow dragoness on the railing, wondering what the heck had just happened. Plazyma shivered as a chilly sea wind suddenly picked up and swept past the temple. Caelos sat back and pulled a blanket from his personal storage dimension, tossing it up into the air. His eyes glowing softly as the blanket, rather than being blown away, slowly unfurled in the air and floated down, wrapping itself around Plazyma. She jumped at the touch and looked it over rapidly, then looked over her shoulder sharply to see Caelos sitting there gazing at her. With a snarl she hopped down and went straight up to him.

"What the hell is this for?" she growled in his face, not hiding the tears still clinging to her eyelids. He just shook his head and averted his eyes. She reared up a bit, paw flung back and ready to slap him...but the blow never fell; she did instead, falling onto him and catching him by surprise as she simply burst out sobbing, clinging to him. Reaching up and moving her head so her horns weren't digging into his throat he hugged her tightly, bringing his wings around to cover her as well as she cried against his chest.

~Zeema...what's wrong?~ the air around her whispered in his voice. She stuttered inarticulately, then buried her face against his shoulder and just kept shaking her head, her whole body shuddering as she heaved, trying but failing to calm herself down. Rocking her gently side to side he leaned his head against hers, holding her close and secure. After almost half an hour and a short bout of sleepy hiccups she finally just fell asleep, exhausted. Caelos gently set her down on the balcony floor, drawing the blanket close around her and then laying down himself beside her to keep her warm, a bubble of aerial power surrounding them to ward off the chilly wind. Watching her sleepy tear-stained face, he sighed, then leaned in and gently licked her nose, giving her a gentle nuzzle. ~Sleep well, Zeem...I'm not leaving you here.~ Eventually he too fell asleep, his tail curled around her haunches and his wing over her back.

-

Morning rose to find Spyro sitting at the Pool, staring into it intently. Ignitus slowly strode from the elders' sleeping chamber, pausing when he saw Spyro sitting there. "Spyro?" The purple dragon started and looked up at him. "Is...everything alright? Are you okay now?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...but I just...I keep having these dreams..." Spyro grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "And every time I look into the pool...that weird vision I had three years ago, the one with Mount Elamrof and that laughing dragon face and everything being devoured in shadow...it keeps coming back more and more clearly."

Ignitus sat down by him with a heavy sigh. "I wish I knew what to say, Spyro. But the fact that the Pool is insistent on this vision with greater clarity..."

Spyro stared at the green liquid as it glowed softly. "...It's about to happen any time now...isn't it? That hammer blow..."

"Yes. I'm afraid it will. We've been being toyed with psychologically for three years, and I fear Ripto and his henchmen are about to unleash something even more devastating than the crystal curse. I have a feeling that was a display of power to strike fear into the populace...to show us what he's capable of, and most likely to threaten that he can and will do it again. In much greater force."

Spyro shuddered at the memory of seeing so many frozen in crystal form...especially the innocent little children caught playing, and the horrified looks of their parents... "Ignitus...isn't there some other way to settle this?"

The old fire dragon shook his head, wings sagging. "If there were, Spyro, trust me...we would be enacting it now. Ripto only knows force, and we must match it in kind if we are to survive and defeat him."

"...Ignitus...that door in the Ruins...was it Neves and the others who stopped me? All I saw were demonic forms... I could have had all the answers..."

Ignitus looked down at him, considering his answer. "One answer I will give, Spyro, though you won't like it...only Neves knows, as a Guardian, that the door was the seal placed over the Room of Revelations. That chamber was where the Dark Master came into being...no one knows what lies in that room, except madness and delirium." He brought his head down to Spyro's eye level, giving him a sad, stern look. "You would have found answers, Spyro...I do not deny that. But what kinds of answers would you have found, young dragon?"

"The answers to the questions I've asked all my life."

"Yes...and more. Whatever dwells in that room...is an evil presence. It would give you all you sought...and then some. When you ask a question, there are a myriad of answers that can be given, and many of them would drive you to utter despair. You would have been told _everything_, young one...they would not be the daydream answers you've desired. They would be nightmarish answers, laying the world's devices bare. During the Door's construction, many wandered in there out of curiosity...ever single one returned in the deepest ruts of despair. Many died shortly after from the stress."

Spyro continued staring at the Pool, his brow furrowed anxiously. "So...does that mean all the answers...everything is in vain?"

Ignitus shook his head. "No, Spyro. Like I said, whatever dwells within that room...while it can give all the answers, it is an evil force. It subtly twists information, keeping it true but leading your mind into despair and agony. Did a voice speak to you down there?"

"...Yes..."

"Did it answer your questions? Did you question it?"

"...I did...and no, it didn't answer. It just kept rambling on...but it felt so warm..."

"I don't know what was communing with you, Spyro, but that's a prime example of how evil works. It exploits your weak points, cons you with sweet-talk. Temptation."

The purple dragon sighed. "Thanks, Ignitus...I thought that...by going into there, I could have found the solution we needed to end this war before it even starts. To end all this evil..."

"You would have found _a_ solution, yes. But what solution would that have been? Not one you would have liked. And even then, evil is the domain of deceit and lies. While the answer might have been true enough, it would have concealed the fact that the answer would open doors to even more terrible problems. Truth can be used to lie and deceive. Do not doubt yourself, Spyro. You've learned a lesson, now what will you do with that experience?"

"I don't know...but...thanks. At least now I won't be driving myself nuts wondering."

Ignitus stretched, several spots in his back snapping loudly, making him grunt. "Ouch...dear ancestors but that hurts..." Shaking himself off he looked back down at Spyro. "Are you well enough to continue training? Are you ready for the next stage before the hammer falls?"

Spyro looked at the pool again, then shook his head. "No...there's something I need to take care of first. Something I promised Flame."

"Then take care of it today. The others will be leaving tomorrow, and while they're gone, you and Cynder have been asked to do some quick research in the forbidden chambers of the Settlement Library. Dare I ask what it is you need to do?"

"Spend a little time with Ember and talk with her...clear some stuff up, lay down some grounds."

"Take Sparx with you. Poor thing has been a tad stir-crazy here without you."

While the others were just waking up, Spyro was off flying towards the Settlement. Ember often had business in Warfang, But Ignitus said she'd gone back home to the Settlement after a giant shadow-laced serpent had attacked the citadel during their expedition in the Ruins. It seemed to be targeting her specifically, so she had run away from Warfang in hopes that it wouldn't be able to find her. As he flew, Sparx sat on his head, tickling him every so often when he crawled around. "Y'know Sparx, I appreciate the help and all but why don't you go back home once in a while?" The dragonfly clambered down his face, making him wince at the tickling feeling, then started flashing rapidly at him. "Sounds to me like you got a little too ahead of yourself. I think you should take a vacation, go back home and just chill. You have a little time before I have to go in for my training, and I don't think they'll let you shield me during it, so... Well, yeah, you observing might be handy, but you won't be able to do anything and I know you're itching to get into action again. Or just itching my nose if you don't stop pacing." More flashes. "I doubt Gnasty is gonna show his ugly face until Ripto lets him, even if he's not fully loyal. After his defeat at the Oceanic Isles, he's probably just finished recovering." Sparx fell silent, then climbed back up to the purple dragon's left horn. "Yeah, I know, I hate all this waiting too, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's up to you, but I really think you need to take a break and see home again for a little bit. Hey, look, we're almost there." Up ahead they could just barely see the Settlement, a small patch of gray against the grasses stretching below them. Spyro inhaled deeply, then sighed through clenched teeth. "Great...gotta spend a day with Ember. I really hope she's changed for good."

The streets were crowded, but the crowds were a stark contrast to what Spyro remembered. Early in his life, the place was pure hustle and bustle of traders, shoppers, guards patrolling, hagglers and merchants bidding prices... as he walked through the street though, it was quiet. Lifeless. Dragons and cats and moles and other species walked down the streets, but they were wary and silent, only intent on getting from point A to B with as little exposure to sun as possible. Merchants hid behind curtains at their stalls, many of which now had chainmail drapes as added protection. What really stood out was that anyone outside now carried a weapon or bore something defensive, from daggers and kidney knives and arming swords to bucklers and chainmail or leather jerkins. The bolder ones carried more showy weapons like scimitars or javelins, or carried larger shields or wore more expertly-crafted armor.

"Logan the armorer's been making a ton of money lately," came a familiar voice behind him. He turned and spotted Ember trotting up alongside him, though without her usual chirpy grin. She set down a bag she was carrying in her mouth.

"Hey Ember. How'd you know where I was looking?"

"You've been watching everyone with big shields and expensive armor." She looked around apprehensively, then picked the bag up again. "C'mon, it's not safe out here." He followed her down the streets, noticing a lot of others giving him weird glances. Some were apprehensive, others pleasantly surprised to see him...but some burned with hatred, which bit him. Ember finally led him to the heart of the Settlement main lodging area, winding through small streets until they arrived at her house. It was empty inside; though it was furnished well, it...felt dead. Soulless.

"So...what's up lately? How've things been going?" he asked, trying to liven up the meeting. She set the bag down and sighed, looking into it but not taking anything out.

"Spyro..." she started, her voice catching in her throat. She shivered and looked away. Spyro paused, feeling uneasy. First Plazyma started breaking down, now Ember? Was something going on or was it just coincidence?

"Ember? Is...something wrong?"

She heaved a bit under her breath, then looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "They...they killed my parents...while I was gone..." He stood there in complete shock. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I keep...I keep thinking it's just...just a bad dream but...y-you're n-never in my b-bad dreams..."

"I...I'm so sorry Ember..." he whispered. She wiped her eyes on her wing, taking the bag into the kitchen. Spyro cautiously followed her, watching her breath into the stove and light...nothing. No logs. She didn't seem to notice though as she rather clumsily filled a kettle with water, not really watching what she was doing. "Ember?"

"Y-You like grass tea right?" she asked, dumping what was quite obviously NOT grass tea leaves into the kettle. "W-We n-nev-rarely have g-guests..." Spyro came up behind her and stood up a bit, laying his paws on her shoulders.

"Ember...I don't need tea."

"Y-y-yes you do!" she insisted, her face a mess of tears as she set the kettle sideways on the stove, what little water was still in now trickling out. "I-I-I n-need to...to make s-something for you..." Spyro set his paws on her shoulders again and she trailed off, a whine coming from her throat as she struggled her hardest not to break down. Finally her emotions won out as her head banged on the stovetop and she sobbed, pounding the stove with her paws and muttering rapidly under her breath about her parents. She collapsed on the floor, or rather, into Spyro's arms as he guided her to the floor to let her cry herself out. All he could really do was just hang there by her side, rubbing her back, his chest feeling like it was slashed open as he watched her mourn her loss bitterly.

It took her quite a while to settle down to the point where she would even look at him; he spent most of that time wandering around the kitchen looking over what she had. Not the best thing to do, obviously, but he wanted to cheer her up if he could and make something for her instead. Bread, fruit, some cold meats... Ember finally woke up from a brief nap when she smelled meat cooking. Spyro had walked her to the couch and draped some soft blankets over her and given her a soft pillow, and now as she walked into the kitchen she found two small meals laid out, with him sitting at the smaller one roasting meat on a spit hovering in the air with his gravity power. He beckoned her over with a flick of his tail; holding the blanket still on her back with her wings she shuffled over to him, her head pounding with a headache and her throat feeling dry and raw. She sat down opposite him at the more laden plate, and he stopped breathing fire, taking the meat pieces off the spit and offering her the bigger one.

"Just thought I'd do the meal this time..." he said softly. She just nodded, sniffling again.

"Th-thanks..." She took a few bites, but most of the time she spent staring at her food until Spyro, finished with his meal, finally sighed to himself and pricked some food pieces with his claws, offering them to her. In this way he slowly coaxed her to eat the rest of her meal, cheering her up a bit. Afterwards they cleaned up, Ember finally perking up enough to show him where the plates went. It was a little awkward for both of them since most of the cabinets were made for adult dragons almost twice as tall as themselves, but they managed and finally went upstairs to Ember's room, since she was feeling exhausted but didn't want Spyro to leave yet. He was nervous about going into a girl's room alone with the girl in question... but for the most part Ember just lay on her bed zoning out, with Spyro curled up next to her to keep her company, sometimes giving a few one- or two-word replies to his questions. By the time night fell and she'd had another nap, she was feeling almost back to her somewhat happy self.

"What've you been studying in Warfang by the way? I didn't know you were still in school."

"Oh that..." She fluffed her pillow and leaned against it. "Nothing big, I'm just apprenticing under a jewelsmith."

"Jewel...smith? I didn't know those two words could go together."

"It's the mole term for a jeweler who does almost all his work himself, from cutting the gems to forging the metals and setting the gems."

He glanced down at her chest, eyeing the heart-shaped pendant hanging from the thick-linked gold chain around her neck. "You make that?"

"This thing?" she asked, taking it in her paw and looking down her muzzle at it. "I wish. Some merchant gave it to me a while ago, shortly before I was kidnapped by that stupid bitch Tephra."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's the first time I've heard you cuss."

"Won't be the last," she growled, looking out the window and reminiscing. "Ever since then..."

"Since the kidnapping?" he asked, sitting on the bed by her again.

"Yeah...ever since then...I dunno if it's cuz I've been maturing or...what...but things have just been going downhill." Ember stared out the window with a forlorn expression, then sighed and rolled over, her back against Spyro's side. "Spyro...I'm sorry for being such an idiot these past three years."

"Hm?"

"Ever since I was kidnapped...I've been nothing but a selfish ass. I never realized how good I had it with Flame...until I gave him up over you...I used to read all these grand, epic tales of a pretty dragoness winning the heart of a hero, and...I wanted that. I know you don't feel like it but...Spyro, you're a true hero. I saw that in you the first time I saw you risking yourself to save me. And..." She sighed again, hiding her face under her wing. "I wanted you all to myself...Flame was such a wuss back then but...he still cared about me...what have I done..."

The purple dragon looked down at her, wondering where to go with this. In all honesty she was very pretty, and now that he knew her real self she was also very sweet and smart, nothing like the bratty pain the ass she'd been a while ago. "Ember...I don't really know what to say about that..." He laid his wing over her side and nuzzled her cheek. "Now that you're not the little brat you used to be, you're a lot more...I dunno...it's easier to like you I guess. I do kinda like you." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "But...I don't really know what to say about...y'know, us. Flame still loves you but feels you stabbed him in the back...and...while I want a relationship as much as you do... I don't think I can really commit to anything. I really wish I could...if I had the choice, I'd drop the whole fight and just settle down with someone, but... I don't really have a choice. Technically I do, but if I abandon this war, then anything I do will eventually be destroyed, because I'm the only one who has the power to stop this tide of darkness. And if I don't do it...no one else will be able to. But until it's over...if it's ever over... I can't commit to a relationship with anyone, because I'm always off fighting something somewhere and rarely have the time to spend with another."

"...What about Cynder?"

His eyes darkened and he turned away with a heavy sigh. "I...I love her... but she doesn't know me anymore. They brainwashed her... I spent three years strengthening myself for her, only to find this..."

She looked up at him for a while, thinking to herself, then leaned her head against his neck and licked his collarbone softly. He purred a little, leaning his head against hers. "Someone once told me...things will work out in the end...and if they haven't, then it's not the end yet."

"I know..." he whispered, staring at the floor as his cheek rested on her head. He sighed through his nose, a few embers skittering on the floor. "My path...my purpose...everything's hidden from me."

"Then make your own purpose."

He paused at her response. "...What?"

"Instead of wasting your time trying to figure out where your path is through the tangled weeds...why not clear your own? You have the power to do it...you have the power to do anything you want, you just need to find that power and use it."

"I know I do..." He sighed and stood up, heading over to the window and looking up at the sky like she'd been doing. "Ember...I don't know how to explain it to someone who can't ever know my position...but...why was I given this power? Power like mine doesn't just randomly drop on someone's head for them to toss around. There has to be a reason for it...that's the path that's hidden from me. I almost found out everything I could ever want to know...but..."

"But? Where was this?"

"The Ruins beneath the city. Ever since I was little...I was shunned because of my color. I've always been wondering why I was cursed with purple scales...now I'm praised in Warfang, shunned in the Settlement by some and adored by others...and yet no one will explain why. Why is purple such a big deal? The guardians tell me it's the mark of the savior, but the way some look at me...there's more to it. There has to be. And all this elemental power...there has to be a reason I have it..."

She stood up and rubbed against him, sliding her tail along his. "Spyro...you're overthinking. You're getting too deep into it." She playfully nipped his muzzle, gripping his scales just enough to turn his head to her. "You have power. It's yours, not the guardians', not Neves' or anyone else's. It's yours. You can do whatever you want with it. Instead of being lost like this and always wondering and stressing, you should make your own purpose. Artists have their skills in art, yet they have the freedom to use that skill in any way they wish. Your power isn't a curse..." She kissed him on the nose softly. "It's a gift. It's yours to do with what you will. If you want to save the world with it, then do that. If you want to make your own life, do it." She blushed a little and turned away, giggling to herself. "Or you could...make a life..." Spyro tilted his head at her curiously.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I...uh...ne-nevermind..."

He stared at her in confusion, but then his eyes went wide and a deep shade of red colored his face as he looked out the window again. "I-I...er...I don't...think I can commit to _that_ extreme an-anytime soon...b-besides we-we're not really even in a relationship..."

She fell over laughing. "Oh Spyro you're so cute and fun to tease! I was just joking!"

He looked away, hiding his face under his wing, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Girls..."

She giggled to herself as she trotted over to her bed, curling up on it and tucking her paws under herself. "Still though, I meant what I said about your abilities. They're yours. Others can guide you if they want, but it's ultimately yours to use. You're not their tool."

"I know...I just...don't want to end up like _him_. I don't want to open doors that are meant to be closed."

"Then why do those doors even exist if they're not meant to be opened?"

He found himself fumbling for an answer. "I...don't really know. I guess it's sorta life's way of testing us; if we open those doors that shouldn't be opened, we fail and have to spend years atoning for the mistake. That's about the best I can put it."

She shrugged and laid her chin down on the pillow in front of her. "Still though. My point still stands. I need sleep though, I'm feeling like I'm zoning out fast...g'night Spyro." As she drifted off, he saw her mouth something that looked like "love you". He blushed and looked out the window again, staring at the stars as if trying to draw them closer and read them. Off in the distance to the north he heard the faint, deep bass voice of thunder.

"Thunder...more like the beating of war drums before the final blow..." he muttered to himself. He felt, deep in his heart and his gut, that something was about to happen. As much as they all thought the world had changed in the past three years...everything was about to go to hell in a handbasket. And that wasn't the meat or slightly stale bread speaking.


	53. 2-20

**Spyro: Dawn of Light**

_Part 2, Chapter 20_

* * *

__"Hurry up youngsters or we shall be late!" Cyril called into the temple. "Honestly, one would expect more respect and dignity from ones such as yourselves. Think of your stature!"

"What stature? We're hardly even half your height," Flame mumbled under his breath. The others snorted with laughter as they picked up the rest of their supplies and touched them to their sides, watching them disappear. Cynder ambled into the room, looking rather shy and nervous.

"Do...do I really...have to go?" she asked. Neves cocked his head at her in confusion, then slapped his forehead.

"Damn it! I totally forgot...Cynder, you're gonna have to stay here with Spyro, you're training with him later."

She looked over at Flame, even more nervous now. He sighed, walking over to her and nuzzling her. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon, Cynder. Spyro's not gonna bite, I promise. He's the one who saved you, after all."

"But...I don't want you to go..."

He hugged her with his wing and gently licked her cheek, leaning his head on hers as she leaned against him. "I don't really have much of a choice. I don't wanna go either, but...I have to."

"He'd laze around here all day if he could," Plazyma grumbled, flicking her head to the side to toss her crests out of her face briefly. "C'mon guys, before Cyril goes on another lengthy rant about his ancestry."

Flame lifted Cynder's chin and touched his nose to hers, looking her in the eyes. "We do this to end the strife...after it's over, we won't have all this worry. Love you, Cynder."

"Be safe..." she whispered as he followed the others out the door to the balcony. She watched them fly off after Cyril, then sighed and went into the Pool of Visions room to wait for Spyro to come back. He hadn't returned last night... She didn't need to wait long, though; the door to the balcony rolled open again, Spyro coming in looking worn-out.

"Never...take...a girl...shopping..." he grumbled, then shook himself off. "Geez...sunrise to midday, how can a girl shop for so long?" He wandered around the dojo for a bit, then huffed to himself. "Guess I'll go get Cynder...or should I do some research downstairs in the temple library first...bleh. I should've found out what we're supposed to be looking into..." He headed into the Pool room, finding Cynder sitting by the Pool with her chin on the edge, staring idly into the swirling green depths. "Hey Cynder...you okay?"

"Yeah...just bored..." she mumbled.

"Wanna go do something outside before we leave?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno...a walk in the garden?" he suggested lamely, grimacing to himself at how stupid it really sounded. Cynder didn't respond for a few minutes, but finally stood up and shrugged with her wings.

"Sounds good I guess. Better than being in here." She followed him outside; Spyro didn't notice, but she was keenly watching him as he walked in front of her, her eyes half-focused. Something about this...felt familiar to her. She couldn't place it, but walking behind him made her feel more at ease than she usually was. Was he part of her memories; was she on the verge of remembering something? The silence was getting to her though. "Um...where...where's Sparx?"

"Eh...he went home this morning. Poor little guy was so bored following me around, I had to talk him into going home for a bit to chill. He hasn't been able to do much here ever since I...rescued you." He trailed off there; Cynder picked up unease in his voice at that.

"...Why..?"

"Hm?"

"N-nothing." She averted her gaze, turning instead to the outside as they approached the doorway to the garden. It was turning into a desirable summer afternoon: perfect temperature, a soft cool breeze rustling the leaves, colorful giant butterflies fluttering through the air like living stained glass made of gemstones, the fragrance of sweet flowers around them...it felt very comforting, and so very familiar to her. In the sunlight Spyro seemed to shine with his own amethyst glow.

"Caelos set up some rope swings by the pond, wanna go check it out?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Uh...sure I guess..." she mumbled. He led her through a maze of hedges and statues, looking a little wild and grown-over without Rivyera tending to them. "I should trim these back for her..." she whispered to herself as she ducked under a vine reaching out across the path. When they rounded the corner she paused, staring. The pond...it looked so beautiful, flanked with fruit bushes blooming and cooled by a shady tree leaning over it, soft lush curtains of lichens hanging from the branches, more butterflies clinging to the curtains and feeding off the tiny flowers within...but what struck her more were shards and flashes of memories. She knew this place; this was where she used to dream they all would chill and relax after rigorous training rounds! As she slowly stepped onto the flagged stone steps leading into the pond, the touch of the water seemed to bring back even more to her mind. She wanted more...she wanted to know what her mind was struggling so hard to piece together...

A soft creaking noise caught her attention and she looked up to the side to see Spyro sitting on a broad-seated swing attached to the shade tree with thick silver ropes. "He did a good job on this," Spyro muttered to himself, bouncing on it a few times to test its weight durability. The branch groaned a few times but the swing gave very little under his weight. Cynder watched him intently, almost like a newborn studying something. "Hey Cynder, you wanna try this out?" he asked as he stepped off. She sat there motionless, making up her mind, then shyly waded out of the water, shook herself off quickly, and climbed up onto the swing slowly, looking it over. Spyro was patient with her, watching her as she got on, catching her when her paw slipped and she slid back a bit. She sat down and looked around at the pond and surrounding garden. Her wings flared out subconsciously when the swing slowly moved forward, then swung back a little. Looking down at it, then at her wings, she gave a little flap, then leaned back and forth, getting the swing to move a bit. "Here...lemme help." Spyro sat down and laid his paw on the back of the swing, gently pushing her forward and letting it swing back. Cynder was almost transfixed by the new sensation as she gradually swung further forward and backward. It was monotonous, but...strangely soothing and fun. Spyro couldn't help but grin as a smile slowly spread across her face.

They went on like this for about an hour, Cynder leaning her head back and smiling wide as she felt the wind blow past. She opened her eyes and spotted a vivid yellow butterfly almost as big as her head right in front of her on the curtain, instinctively reaching out for it. In doing so she slipped forward off the swing with a yelp, spreading her wings but not catching the air in time to glide. It didn't matter though; instead of hitting the water and the paved pond bottom, she landed in Spyro's arms.

"You okay?" he asked. She yelped again and scrambled out of his arms, retreating a few steps before looking back at him, hunkered low in the water like a cornered animal. Spyro just stared at her in hurt confusion, then turned away with a sigh, climbing out of the pond. "Sorry..." He slowly wandered off through the maze, leaving her standing there watching in confusion. Silently she trailed him, wondering what was wrong. She located him a few turns into the maze, lying down near a small flowerbed, staring at...

"...Frezonias..." Cynder whispered to herself when she spotted them. Rivyera had planted them and Cynder had seen them sprout, but this first bloom...and Spyro sitting next to it...

Spyro looked over his shoulder when he heard someone sniffling behind him. Cynder sat there with tears trailing down her face as she stared at him. "Cynder? You okay?"

She shook her head, mouth quivering. "Spyro...I'm..I'm so sorry..."

He stood up, growing concerned. Was this another meltdown he'd need to go get Ignitus for? "For what?"

"For everything...everything I've put you through...that night that we promised not to hurt each other...all I've done since then is hurt you..."

"...You...remember?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I remember that night...then Tephra took me and knocked me out...I don't remember anything else..."

He sat down beside her, nuzzling her. "Cynder..." She looked away, shivering. "Hey...it's okay. What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I don't feel like myself...I don't know who I am..."

He hugged her close, feeling her lean against him. "I do, Cynder. I know who you are. And I want to help you find yourself again." He pushed her back a bit and turned her face to his. "Will you let me?"

She managed a small smile, her jaw quivering. "Please, Spyro...I need your help..." She buried her face against his chest, letting him hug and hold her close. Breathing in his faint scent, it felt as if something were washing away from her head; she felt clearer, though she couldn't remember anything...but she liked the clearer feeling, as if she was breathing fresh air after being stuck in pollution for years. He gently stroked her back, kneading his paws against her scales... it all felt so familiar... she snuggled closer against him, tears silently streaming down her face. How could she ever have hated someone so caring?

Deep inside Mount Elamrof, Tephra paced up and down the vast lines of constructs. Huge, glittering golems made of diamond and corundum seemed to illuminate the entire chamber as they caught the light from the torches and lightgems and refracted it everywhere, a maze of prisms waiting to do her bidding as they hibernated. Many smaller crystal and stone and metal golems, fashioned like automaton mechs for infantry rhynocs and gnorcs, colored the floors as they stood organized by material. The thousands of troops were deeper in the mountain mining furiously for Ripto to build up their strength and endurance; the sounds of picks, magic blasts, energy engines and huge drills and conveyor belts echoed dimly through the halls. Tephra only heard her own claws clacking against the stone floor though as she surveyed her golems with a wicked grin.

"Grendor has thoroughly outdone himself," she cackled. Stopping by a golem still in progress, she took the time to carefully look it over. Such fine, careful precision... she sighed, her face softening. "He puts so much heart and beauty into these...it seems almost sinful to just march them into battle..." Looking back up at the assembled constructs again she frowned to herself sadly. Was all this really worth it? Putting Grendor's beautiful works of art through war...for what?

"Do they meet your approval?"

Tephra yipped and spun around to see Grendor standing there, donned in a white robe with trim and decorations the same color as his armored hat, which in the three years he'd been here had never left his head. The horn on his nose was still all she had ever seen of his face...but as she stood there looking at him, she knew there was so much more than just a rhynoc lord under that hat. It took her a bit to process his question. "Yes, they're wonderful."

He walked up to her, running his hand along her side. She felt her hide shiver a bit at his touch. "Tephra...are you positive you want to help Ripto?"

"If it will prevent Spyro from fulfilling his destiny, and will free _him_, then yes."

"You're doing all this just to get revenge on Spyro, Tephra. It's not too late to back out now."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at him. "What do you care? Why are you suddenly so interested in backing out?"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to advise you to do this for reasons other than just plain and simple vengeance."

"Why do you care about how I choose my life?" She snorted and walked away a few steps. "Grendor...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you...look after me the way you do?"

His hat turned to the side and angled down as he looked at the floor. "Because..."

"And why have you never removed that hat? The whole time I've known you, you've had that smelly thing on."

His hand ran along the brim of his wizard peak. "Tephra...if my hat is removed, I die. It's a curse. I am who I am as long as this hat stays on my head, but once it's removed...I'm gone."

She stared at him, mouth slightly agape as she tried to think of something to say but only tripped over her own tongue. "I..."

"And for your first question... Tephra, I know it's odd and unorthodox and a myriad of wrongs, but...I..." He turned away from her. "I've...grown to like you over these past three years. More than like you... so... I apologize for my untoward behaviors, it's unprofessional. We sit on the verge of our triumph, so now it's time for us to focus on the task at hand."

"Grendor..." she whispered, doubling back and slowly approaching him.

"Any day now the troops will break through the sealing layer. Then it'll be time to engage those young brats and finally wipe them out."

"Gren..."

"I'm sorry Tephra. It was silly of me to-" He stopped short as she grabbed his horn and turned his head to look up at her. They stared at each other for the longest time, neither of them sure where to go from there, but finally Tephra gave him a quick, shy lick on the nose, then sank through the floor in embarrassment, the stone closing up over her. Grendor just stood there in pure shock, absently rubbing his nose. High above on one of the darkened observation decks, a sickly-green gemstone eye was watching in amusement. Turning away from the window, Gaul snorted to himself and shuffled back to the command room where Ripto was observing the outside world through several hovering black stone spheres. The red dinosaur creature was perched on his throne, got up in a fluffy purple cape with red trim and a darker purple vest, his staff floating nearby, the gem at its crown slowly shifting between elemental colors. Off in the corner, Gnasty Gnorc was chipping away at crystals, creating rudimentary gems to transform into more gnorcs for him to command. As Gaul neared Ripto's throne, Gnasty hefted himself up and grabbed his warhammer, using it as a cane as he limped over. He rarely weighed in on their discussions, but always listened, noting down how next Ripto planned to abuse his minions.

"Lord Gaul..." Ripto mumbled, glancing up with his eyes. "How soon until your forces break through the seal?"

Gaul chuckled in his deep, scratchy voice. "By my arts, I predict it will not be long. Long have we waited, long have we suffered, but soon...yes...very soon. Within the next three days or so." The huge ape drew one of the two huge scimitars from behind his back, running his thumb along the edge. "Tell me, Lord Ripto...when can I expect my prime student to be returned to me?"

"If you're talking about Cynder, I cannot say for sure. It's all up to her. Some sort of force I cannot comprehend is foiling my control over her. I doubt even your highest magic could restore it. She cannot endure there for long though, I see that much. Soon she will return to us. And Spyro, smart as he is, will eventually cave to his curiosity and return to the forbidden chamber beneath Warfang. The seeds have been planted; with just a little more goading, those two keys will be out of the way and our conquest will be more or less perfect. The other brats have left with one of the guardians and they're heading quite the distance."

"Shall I send in my ninjas again?"

Ripto stared into one of the orbs. "...Yes. They cannot infiltrate the island, but I sense that Spyro and Cynder are alone there. They will most likely have errands at the Settlement once more after that bombing run our friends the Skavengers so foolishly pulled off. Have your ninjas follow them, but do not strike...not just yet. Observe and look for weakness in both of them."

"Yes. Observation is vital."

"Take a few of Gnasty's gnorcs as well and have them wait in hiding, just in case something arises."

A heavy thud sounded next to the throne and they both looked over to see Gnasty standing there looking thoroughly angry. "You no ask me first, puny brat. How many times I tell you you ask me first how to use MY minions?"

Ripto shrugged. "Approximately five hundred and seventy-eight times, seventy-nine now."

The twin gems comprising the head of his warhammer began to spark and glow. "Why it not make difference to your ass of a head?"

"You fail to realize that as we're all in this plan, and I am leading it, I control your minions just as I control Grendor's and Gaul's. You are no exception, Gnasty. You will do as you're told." Gnasty roared, spinning and bringing his hammer whipping around straight at Ripto. The blow never fell though; a loud clinking of chain links rang out and the hammer stopped inches in front of Ripto, straining against a thick-lined steel chain extending from Gaul's bracer. Ripto boredly went back to gazing into his scrying crystals. "Gaul, do me a favor and show this insubordinate his place. Again."

The burly green gnorc pulled his hammer free, turning to Gaul, who drew his other sword, brandishing two enormous scimitars. Gnasty yelled and swung at him, Gaul teleporting just before the hammer struck him, leaving the blow to go wide and smite the floor with a bright yellow flash. Gaul reappeared behind him, lunged into the air, and brought his scimitars down blades-first into the floor as Gnasty rolled out of the way, the shockwaves of the impact catching the gnorc and sending him sprawling. He reached for his hammer, but Gaul glared at it, a green beam shooting from his gemstone eye and hitting the weapon, sending it skittering across the chamber. Gnasty stood up slowly, clutching his arm and sneering at Gaul.

"Fine. You win. Again. But someday I crush you, and Ripto, and anyone else who order me around." Limping, he retrieved his hammer and left the room.

"I almost pity how peabrained he is," Ripto mumbled nonchalantly. He didn't notice it, but Gaul glared at him sidelong. The huge ape grunted and sheathed his swords, the chain wrapping itself around his forearm again as he too left. Ambling down the hallway he soon encountered Gnasty pouting at one of the observation windows, watching Grendor at work on the unfinished golem.

"What you want..." he grumbled miserably.

"The runt's treatment of you is unfair for anyone," Gaul grunted, watching Grendor as well. "I'm not sorry for my part in that, but Ripto will be sorry for putting you through that."

"I crush that brat...Grendor say wait."

"Grendor too? Interesting..." the ape grunted to himself. "You will get your chance. I will see to it. I don't care who wins so long as _he_ is restored."

"Who this 'he' you idiots talk about?"

"If Ripto has not told you, then you should leave and take your army with you. He's using you."

Gansty growled to himself with deep rage. "He promise me I crush Spyro, he promise Tephra she kill Spyro...Ripto is idiot. Spyro is MINE."

The ape nodded. "Indeed he is. And soon you will have him. You are the only one of us who cannot completely die, so even if things fail, you will still have your chance."

Gnasty stared at Grendor as the rhynoc mage carefully placed crystal components into the golem's chest cavity. "Is...is I...a golem too?" he asked, but silence was his only answer. He turned to see Gaul already walking away down the hall. Gnasty sighed sadly and looked back out the window at the thousands of glittering crystals he had to animate later with his gnorc spells. "I crush you, Spyro..."

As he delicately placed the golem's crystal eye, Grendor sighed to himself, his mind blazing with thought. "Once we break through the sealing layer, it's time for the Four-G movement... and then after that it's a patient wait until the appointed time... I just hope Ripto is correct about the mountain's contents and that this isn't a wild goose chase. If Mount Elamrof isn't the seal, then we've wasted an entire four years. He did say it was a hefty price for the information from Red and that ugly sorceress...but this had better be correct." He sighed, leaning back to observe his work, then rubbed his nose again, lost in thought. "Tephra..." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "If only you knew, Tephra...if only this hat could be removed without that penalty..."

Tephra holed herself up in her own secret chamber deep within the mountain, an isolated pocket in the stone that no one else knew of, not even Ripto in all his vain scrying and magic power. She sat in front of a crystal-paned mirror backed with pure silver and lined with gorgeous deep-hued rubies, looking herself over sheepishly. Turning to a large gold-inlaid crystal sphere she draped herself over it, idly rolling back and forth with it under her chest as she thought. Grendor...liked her? Was she...did he consider her a friend? Could she consider him one? "He's been taking care of me...never exploiting me...always talking to me..." she whispered to herself, then groaned and dragged her paws down her face. "No no no no, what the hell am I doing...this isn't revenge against Spyro, but...for Sidian..." She sighed, flopping off the orb onto her back and staring at the gem-lit ceiling. "Sidian...are you even still alive? I miss you so much... Grendor is so much like you it almost hurts to be around him..." She snarled, the loose rocks on the floor around her skittering around the floor. "Spyro will die...because of him I lost everything...and everyone will lose everything if he's allowed to discover his purpose."


End file.
